Pokémon Best Wishes: An Alternate Story (Hilda Joins Ash)
by The Generic Ficer
Summary: Pokémon Best Wishes, Ash and Hilda. 1. Ash is Not an Idiot! 2. Hilda is his travelling companion. 3. Ash is tutoring Hilda through her journey 4. The story takes place during the Black 2/White 2 era but starts at the Black/White starting City 5. The story is more mature, Pokémon actually attacks humans. 6. Team Plasma and Team Rocket are more threatening What happens? Find out
1. Chapter 1: A Rough Introduction

At the start, the narrator said "The World of Pokémon. A world teeming with the most amazing creatures imaginable. Populating the land, the sea and the air. Wherever you may find yourself, chances are, Pokémon will be there too"

At the same time, the camera pans from the Earth to closing in on Pallet Town, and finally, out the front of a house close by.

Inside, a young man with black, spiked hair, brown eyes, wearing a red-and-white hat with a blue Poké Ball, a white, black and blue jacket with a yellow zip, Dark grey pants, and red-and-black gloves and shoes.

Ash Ketchum, now fifteen years old, is finishing getting ready for his latest journey. Having spent a couple of months home, including his fifteenth birthday, he was ready to go.

Pikachu ran up and jumped onto Ash's shoulder just as a woman with Mahogany hair held in a ponytail, Amber eyes wearing a yellow shirt, pink jacket, a knee-length blue skirt and grey shoes stepped into the room.

"Are you ready, honey?" Delia asked, to which Ash and Pikachu both replied "Yes Mom, we're psyched for this"

"Good," Delia said, adjusting Ash's hat. The three of them then head out of Ash's room, and, as they head out the front, a Brown Convertible pulled up at their house.

Inside the car was a man with grey hair and black eyes, the eyes covered by sunglasses, wearing a Pinap Berry shirt.

"Alright, let' get going," Professor Oak said. Ash, Delia and Pikachu then climb into the car, and they head off.

On the way to the airport, Delia asked "Why are you wearing that shirt?" to which Professor Oak replied "I want to get everybody into the vacationing mood. It's been years since I visited the Unova region last"

"Alright" both Delia and Ash replied, then Delia added "Isn't this trip work-related though?" to which Professor Oak replied "Yes, but when I'm between conferences it's my time"

Meanwhile, at a large, metal fortress with a big, pink R on it in the middle of nowhere.

Jesse and James are wearing a black version of their normal uniform. Giovanni is also wearing a new outfit.

"Now once again, what is Team Rocket's Number 1 goal?" Giovanni asked, to which Jesse replied: "Sir, our goal is to capture powerful Pokémon"

"Pokémon that are powerful and rare" James added. Meowth then finished with "And use them to take over the world"

"Very good. We are now in the process of assembling the most powerful squad of Pokémon, an army that allows complete control of the world. Look" Giovanni said, and the Unova region came into view.

"What's this?" Jesse asked, to which Giovanni replied "The Unova region. A major new stepping-stone that'll move us towards the successful completion of our plan. I'll be sending the three of you into the Unova region undercover. You'll be going into the Unova region by yourselves"

"Sir," all three said at the same time. The communication was then cut.

Giovanni then sits back in his chair, and his Persian comes up to nuzzle him.

"We've received reports that there is a mysterious, unidentified organisation operating in the Unova region," a secretary said. Giovanni, petting Persian, said "Once those three, start operating there, I'm certain they'll reveal themselves. It's a matter of time"

Ash, Delia, Professor Oak and Pikachu are sitting on the plane, while three more figures are watching them from the back row.

"Should we try to take Pikachu?" James asked, to which Jesse replied "Not sure yet. We were told to lay low, so not attacking Ash and them right now is the best course of action"

As the plane lands in the Unova region, in Nuvema Town, a girl with wild, dark brown hair held out the back and sides by a white-and-pink hat, blue eyes and a cheeky smile.

She's wearing a white shirt, black jacket, blue shorts with white flares, black-and-pink both wristbands and shoes.

"Hilda, are you ready?" came a voice from below, and the girl replied "Yes". She then grabbed a large, pink bag, and headed downstairs.

When Hilda entered the lounge room, her mom said: "Are you ready Hilda?"

"Yes," Hilda replied. Her mom then said "Good luck sweetie"

"Thanks, Mom," Hilda said, and she headed out.

Soon, Ash, Pikachu, Delia and Professor Oak arrive in the Unova region, along with, although nobody notices, Team Rocket.

"Hello, Unova!" Ash called as he exited the plane. Delia and Professor Oak followed, and Professor Oak said "Welcome to the Unova region"

As Ash, Pikachu, Delia and Professor Oak head off, and as they head towards the check-in, Team Rocket sneak off the plane, trying their best to stay hidden.

"So, what are we going to do?" James asked, to which Jesse replied "Start carrying out the plans of Giovanni of course"

"Then let's go," Meowth said, and the three of them departed.

Once Ash, Pikachu, Delia and Professor Oak leave the airport, they're greeted by a taller woman with Light Brown hair, Cyan eyes and had Red earrings on her ears. She was wearing a White singlet and green skirt, with an Off-White Lab coat. Finally, she's wearing White-and-Red shoes.

"Hello, Samuel," the woman said. Professor Oak waved, then said "Aurea, how are you?"

"Doing well thanks" the woman replied. Professor Oak then turned to Ash and Delia, and said "Ash, Delia, this is Professor Juniper, the Pokémon Professor of the Unova region"

"Hello," Professor Juniper said. Ash then said, "Hello Professor Juniper, I'm Ash" and he offered his hand, which Professor Juniper shook, then said "Nice to meet you Ash"

"Pika Pikachu," Pikachu said, introducing himself. Professor Juniper turned to face Pikachu, and said "And I've never seen this Pokémon before"

"This is Pikachu, a native of the Kanto region" Ash replied. He then turned slightly, and Delia stepped forward and said "And I'm Ash's mom, Delia. Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you Delia" Professor Juniper replied, shaking hands with Delia.

"So, are we headed for my Lab?" Professor Oak asked, to which Professor Juniper replied "Sure" before she led them to a Red Ute. The four of them enter the ute, and they depart.

As they head towards Nuvema Town, Ash and Delia marvel at the wide variety of new Pokémon present in the Unova Region.

"So, what do you think Ash? All of these Pokémon are new to you, right?" Professor Juniper asked, to which Ash replied "Right"

"Well, today I'm giving out the Unova region starters to new trainers. I don't know how many there will be, so if there are any spare, would you like one Ash?" Professor Juniper asked, to which Ash replied "Sure, I'd love to. But only if there's a spare starter"

"Alright" Professor Oak replied.

Meanwhile, Hilda had arrived at Professor Juniper's lab.

"Well, here is the lab of the legendary Professor Juniper. I can't wait to get my starter" Hilda said excitedly. She quickly realises that the Professor isn't in her lab, so she decides to wait.

At the same time, a young male with Dirty Blonde hair and Pale Grey eyes walks up to the Lab.

"So, this is the famous Juniper Pokémon Lab," he said. Hilda turned to face Trip, and said: "Hello, who are you?"

"My name's Trip" the boy replied. He gave off an immediate aura of evil, and Hilda didn't like it, she was immediately put off by him.

A couple of minutes later, Professor Juniper arrived in her ute, with Professor Oak, Ash and Delia also sitting in the ute.

"Hello guys, are you two here for the starter Pokémon we got yesterday?" Professor Juniper asked, to which both Trip and Hilda replied "Yes, we are"

"Good. Intro time" Professor Juniper said, and she turned to Professor Oak and said "This is Professor Oak from the Kanto region. He's here to help me with some research in the Unova region"

"Hello," Professor Oak said. Hilda looked at him, then ran up and shook his hand, and said "I'm Hilda, it's so great to meet you, I've been wanting to meet you since I was a little girl"

"Well, we have an excitable one here. Nice to meet you Hilda" Professor Oak replied, returning the shake. He then said "Now, how about we introduce the other two. This is Delia, an old friend of mine, and her son, Ash from Pallet Town. He's here on the latest leg of his journey"

"Hello Ash, I've heard a bit about you," Hilda said, also shaking Ash's hand, surprising Ash.

"You've heard of me? Nice" Ash replied.

"So, who are you?" Professor Juniper asked, to which Trip replied, "I'm Trip, nice to meet you Professor" and they shook hands. He then turned to face Professor Oak and said: "Nice to meet you too". Professor Juniper then unlocked the door to her laboratory, and everyone went inside.

Once inside, Professor Juniper's assistant got the three starter Pokémon and brought it to them on a trolley.

"Alright then. Hilda, Trip, pick your starter Pokémon" Professor Juniper said as the three Pokémon came out of their Poké Balls.

Professor Juniper pointed to the Snake-like Pokémon on the left and said: "The one on the left is the Grass Snake Pokémon, Snivy". She then pointed to the Pig-like Pokémon in the middle and said: "The one in the middle is Tepig". Finally, she pointed to the Sea Otter Pokémon, and said "The one on the right is Oshawott"

"Alright. Since I get the feeling that nobody will pick him, I'm going with Oshawott" Hilda said enthusiastically, picking up the Sea Otter and smiling. Oshawott's eyes lit up at being selected.

"Fine, then I'll pick Snivy" Trip said, and Snivy smiled. Finally, there was only Tepig left, who seemed a bit down.

"Hey, don't worry Tepig. If no other trainer comes to pick you up, you can come with me" Ash said, which made Tepig smile and cheer happily.

"Hey Hilda, how about a Pokémon battle?" Trip asked, to which Hilda replied "Alright, you're on"

Ash, however, immediately knew there was something different about Trip. Something wasn't right. He called to Hilda "Please be careful, something isn't right with this guy"

"I will" Hilda called back, but Ash wasn't convinced.

"Pikachu come with me. If this gets ugly, we may have to intervene" Ash said. Pikachu acknowledged, and they raced outside after Trip and Hilda.

Hilda and Trip were soon standing at opposite ends of the arena, with Professor Juniper standing on the judging area between them.

"Begin," Professor Juniper said.

"Snivy, go get em' now" Trip said, throwing his Poké Ball, and revealing Snivy. Hilda nodded, grabbed her Poké Ball, then said "Oshawott, let's show them what we can do", and she threw her Poké Ball, and Oshawott materialised.

"Begin," Professor Juniper said.

"Oshawott, Tackle Attack" Hilda said. Oshawott charged in at Snivy, but Trip was ready.

"Snivy, use Twister," he said, seemingly preferring to toy with Hilda, rather than end the battle quickly. Snivy spun around, and a Draconic Twister was formed, and thrown at Oshawott. It hit and knocked Oshawott back.

"Snivy, follow up with a Leaf Tornado" Trip said, and Snivy started spinning rapidly, tail up in the air, generating a large tornado of wind and light-green leaves spring up, which it throws at Oshawott.

"Oshawott, dodge it and use Tackle," Hilda said. Oshawott narrowly avoided it, and charged at Snivy, and hit Oshawott, dispersing the Leaf Tornado.

"Now then, keep up the Tackle offensive," Hilda said.

As Oshawott charged at Snivy again, Ash commented "She didn't check her Oshawott's moveset, did she?", to which Professor Juniper replied "Looks like it"

Back to the battle, Oshawott hits Snivy again with Tackle, but Snivy makes enough distance to allow Trip to command "Snivy, use Round to stop it" and at this, Snivy emitted a large Note, followed by a Green circle, which stopped Oshawott in its tracks.

"You know what? Let's end this. Snivy, use Leaf Tornado" Trip said. Snivy fired off the Leaf Tornado and struck both Oshawott and Hilda, KO'ing Oshawott and leaving a heavily scratched Hilda on her hands and knees.

"Although Oshawott is unable to battle, Snivy did attack the trainer, so Hilda wins by disqualification" Professor Juniper said. Trip just harrumphed, and said, "If a weak little Leaf Tornado leaves you like that, what chance do you have against Team Plasma who regularly attack trainers with their Pokémon?". He then departed, although he stayed nearby to make sure he didn't hurt Hilda too badly.

Ash, Professor Juniper and Pikachu ran up to Hilda.

"Right, Ash, go into my lab and fetch the medkit," Professor Juniper said. Ash nodded and raced inside. A couple of minutes later, Ash returned with a Medikit.

"Alright, thanks," Professor Juniper said. Ash glared at where Trip was, and he couldn't believe that someone could be so evil as to command his Pokémon to attack a trainer during a Pokémon battle.

As Professor Juniper patched up Hilda, Ash asked: "Once you're done, let's get Hilda inside, alright?"

"Alright" Professor Juniper replied, and, after a few minutes, Ash and Professor Juniper helped Hilda into the lab.

When they entered the lab, they deposited Hilda into a chair, then Professor Juniper headed to the healing bay to heal Oshawott. While Professor Juniper went to heal Oshawott, Ash and Hilda talked. Ash quickly found out what was troubling Hilda, and, their conversation was very helpful in cheering Hilda up.

"Thanks, Ash," Hilda said, as her mother called "Hilda? Where are you?" and when she entered the room, she saw Hilda scratched up, said "HILDA", ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Hey mom, don't worry, I'm OK. It's just a few cuts, Professor Juniper's fixed me up in about a second, and Ash here has been talking to me" Hilda said, returning the embrace. Professor Juniper then entered the room, and said "Oshawott's healed Hilda"

"Alright, thanks Professor," Hilda said as she finally broke the embrace with her mother, and she took hold of her Oshawott.

"Bonding with your Pokémon is very important," Ash said as he petted his Pikachu. Hilda decided to pet her Oshawott, and Oshawott smiled.

"So, Ash, I just got off the phone to my dad, and Tepig's free for you if you want him as your starter for this journey" Professor Juniper said. Ash smiled, then said "Sure, I'd love to"

"Great. Tepig will love that" Professor Juniper said.

Hilda's mom sighed, then said "I would prefer if somebody would travel with her just so something like this doesn't happen again"

"I'll do it. I'm Ash from Pallet Town, and I'd love to take Hilda under my wing" Ash said. Hilda's mom said "You would? Thanks a lot, Ash, I'm sure she'd learn a lot from you". She then turned back to Hilda, and said "Now remember honey, stay in touch regularly, and be careful, alright?" to which Hilda replied, "I will don't worry mom". Hilda's mom nodded, then said "OK. I've got to go; I've got to finish the shopping"

"Alright, see you around mom," Hilda said. Hilda's mom stood up, then departed.

"So, when can I start on my journey?" Hilda asked, to which Professor Juniper replied "I recommend you head off tomorrow, just make sure the nastier cuts are OK"

"OK," Hilda said. Professor Juniper then turned to Ash and said "You, Professor Oak and your mom can stay at my lab tonight, alright?" to which Ash nodded, and said "Sure. I'd just like to meet my Tepig first"

"Alright, this way," Professor Juniper said. She headed off, and Ash followed.

Upon entry into the room, Tepig jumped into Ash's arms. Ash smiled, then said "You're coming along with me on my journey Tepig, what do you think?", to which Tepig replied by happily calling.

"Alright," Ash said. Professor Juniper then asked, "When are you two starting on your journey?"

"Tomorrow" Ash replied. Professor Juniper nodded.

About an hour later, however, Team Rocket, as well as everyone else, see a huge mass of clouds form over the lab.

"What the?" Ash asked, which was answered ten seconds later by a gigantic, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, which used its fire powers to envelop the entire lab in flames.

"What the hell is that?" Ash asked, but as soon as the fire started, it extinguished itself, leaving the lab unharmed.

"That must have been the legendary Pokémon, Reshiram" Professor Juniper said, Ash, in shock, replied "Reshiram?"

"Yes, one of two legendary Pokémon that helped to forge the Unova Region. The other is Zekrom, a dragon of Lightning" Professor Juniper replied.

At the same time, Jesse, having seen all of this, asked "Was that the legendary Pokémon of this region?", to which James, having just overheard the conversation in the lab, said "Sounds like it"

"We'd better inform Giovanni about this right away," Jesse said. James nodded, and the three of them scuttled away,

Later, in a cave, Team Rocket is kneeling, looking at a computer, which Giovanni's face is visible from.

"I see you've arrived safely," Giovanni said, to which all three replied "Yes". Then, James added "We have succeeded in infiltrating the Unova region on schedule"

"We will continue your plan to completely take over the Unova region" Meowth added.

"Anyway, we will capture Pikachu as well as the Unova region legendary Pokémon and send them to you," Jesse said, to which Giovanni replied, "Legendary Pokémon?"

"Yes. But in order to do this, we would need all of our Pokémon sent to us right away from headquarters"

"I'm afraid that won't happen," the secretary said suddenly, surprising everyone.

"if you use Pokémon that aren't native to Unova, you'll attract too much attention. To safeguard our organisation's secrets, you will have to catch and use Pokémon that are native to Unova"

"Right," all three of them said in response.

"Uh oh, I'm not a native to Unova," Meowth thought to himself.

Giovanni then finished with "I have every confidence that you won't let me down". The communication was then cut.

"Wow, hear that? He believes in us" James said excitedly. Meowth then added "With that showing of support there's no way we're gonna let them down"

"Alright. From now on, our goal is to put our names in Team Rocket history" Jesse said, and both James and Meowth agreed.


	2. Chapter 2: Hilda's First Capture

The following morning, Ash and Hilda prepare to depart.

"So, are you two going to be challenging all of the Gym Leaders across the Unova region?" Professor Juniper asked, to which both Ash and Hilda nodded.

"I want to meet and beat the eight Gym Leaders, then head to the Unova league and win," Ash said, and Hilda added "So do I"

"Alright. Then I'll continue to look after your Pokémon back at the lab, don't worry about a thing" Professor Oak said. Delia then added "Pikachu, Tepig, you two take care of Ash, alright?" to which Pikachu and Tepig acknowledged.

"Ash, you take good care of Hilda, alright?" Hilda's mom asked, to which Ash replied "Of course I will, she's safe with me"

"Remember, both of you, to call home regularly," Hilda's mom said, then Professor Oak added "I'll look forward to hearing about all of the new Pokémon you encounter"

"You got it," both Ash and Hilda said. Professor Juniper then entered the foyer with ten Poké Balls and two Pokédexes.

"Here you go, a Pokédex each and five Poké Balls each" Professor Juniper said, to which Hilda replied "Yes, this is what I've been restlessly waiting for", while Ash said "Thanks Professor Juniper"

"The nearest Pokémon Gym from here is in Striation City, so I would think the best thing to do is to challenge the Striation Gym first," Professor Juniper said, to which Hilda said "Alright, let's get going", and she ran for the door.

"Hilda, wait," Ash said, and Hilda stopped with one hand on the door.

"There are a couple of things you need to learn first, and you need me to show you," Ash said. Hilda nodded, then took a couple of steps back.

"You might run into Trip at some point, he did leave hours ago after all" Professor Juniper said. Hilda's hand balled into a fist but quickly relaxed.

"I'll get him for what he did to me," Hilda said. Ash and Hilda then head out the front, where they find Delia, Hilda's mom and Professor Oak standing there.

"Do you have several spare sets of clothes Hilda?" Hilda's mom asked, to which Hilda replied "Yes mom, I'm 14, I'm not a kid anymore, I've prepared with seven pairs of everything"

"You're still my little girl in my eyes Hilda" Hilda's mom replied, smiling.

"And before you ask Mom, I have plenty of clothes as well. I'm 15, I'm not a kid anymore either" Ash said, forestalling the question from Delia.

"You know I still worry about you Ash, even now you're in your teenage years" Delia replied.

"There's another Pokémon Centre on the other side of the forest. Stop by there for help" Professor Juniper said.

"Right, see you later," both Ash and Hilda said at the same time, and they depart.

Soon, they arrive on Unova Route 1.

"Alright Hilda here's your first lesson," Ash said. Hilda stepped up, and asked, "What do I do here?"

"Well, you're here to capture your first Pokémon," Ash said, pointing to a Lillipup sniffing around in the grass.

"What is that?" Hilda asked, and she grabbed her Pokédex.

"Lillipup, the Puppy Pokémon. The long hair covering Lillipup's face is an excellent radar, which senses conditions in the surrounding area."

"Interesting. I want a Lillipup for my team" Hilda said. She then turned to face Ash, and asked: "So, I just have to throw a Poké Ball to catch it?" to which Ash replied "Not yet. You need to wear the Lillipup down with your Pokémon first"

"Oh, right," Hilda said, and she grabbed another Poké Ball, and said "Alright Oshawott, Let's show them what we're made off" and Oshawott materialised.

"Before you begin, I recommend you check the moveset of your Oshawott" Ash said, to which Hilda replied "Right" and she got our her Pokédex and scanned her Oshawott's moveset.

"Tackle, Water Gun, Fury Cutter and Icy Wind? If I knew that, I could have used it to defeat Trip's Snivy" Hilda said, shocked.

"As I said, you have a lot to learn. And we can start with this battle. Now, one thing you need to learn is how to read a battle, and quickly react" Ash said, to which Hilda nodded.

Battle: Lillipup VS Oshawott

"Alright Oshawott, use Water Gun," Hilda said, and Osahwott shot a blast of water at Lillipup, but Lillipup avoided it and ran at Oshawott, a Tackle attack.

"Oshawott, dodge it then use Water Gun," Hilda said, and Oshawott barely avoided it.

"Just like that Hilda" Ash called, and Hilda nodded. However, she didn't see Lillipup break a small, glowing orange rock on Oshawott, a Rock Smash attack, which did minor damage, though it didn't result in Oshawott's Defence being lowered.

"Slow that Pup down Oshawott, use Icy Wind," Hilda said, and Oshawott blew a cold, sparkling wind at Lillipup, dealing moderate damage and slowing Lillipup down.

"Nice move," Ash said to himself as he watched Hilda battle.

Lillipup then Tackled Oshawott, dealing moderate damage. Oshawott managed to get far enough back, that Hilda said "Now Oshawott, use Water Gun" and Oshawott fired off a shot of water at Lillipup, dealing considerable damage.

Lillipup then cloaked itself in a bit of Anti-Positive energy and charged at Oshawott, a Pursuit attack, dealing minor damage.

"Let's get it down a bit more Oshawott, Tackle attack," Hilda said, and Oshawott Tackled Lillipup, almost KO'ing it.

"Alright then, Poké Ball go," Hilda said, and she grabbed a Poké Ball from her pocket and threw it at Lillipup. It enclosed the Puppy Pokémon, shook three times, then clicked.

"Alright, I got a Pokémon," Hilda said, to which Ash replied "OK Hilda, you have a lot to learn. Just one note for now"

"Yes?" Hilda asked, to which Ash replied "Putting a Pokémon to sleep or Paralysing it will make capturing a Pokémon even easier"

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind," Hilda said, smiling. She then added "Let's get back to the Pokémon Centre to heal my new capture"

"Alright," Ash said, and they headed back.

About an hour later, Hilda is giving her Lillipup a brush, while Ash was scratching his Pikachu, who was loving the attention.

"Brushing your Pokémon is a great way to bond," Ash said, and Hilda replied "I've noticed that"

"Yeah, you love this, don't you Pikachu?" Ash asked, to which Pikachu affirmed.

Once Pikachu and Lillipup were done, it was the turn of Oshawott and Tepig.

"So, the next town over from here is?" Ash asked, to which Nurse Joy replied "Accumula Town"

"Alright, we'll head there tomorrow, alright?" Ash asked, to which Hilda nodded. Once they had finished, they ate, then headed for two spare rooms, which were right next to each other.

"This girl's going to be a bit of a handful, but she'll be a great trainer someday, I know it," Ash said. Pikachu and Tepig nodded, then curled up to go to sleep. Ash himself changed into his PJ's, climbed into bed, and was soon asleep.

Hilda, meanwhile, smiled at her snoozing Oshawott and Lillipup. She then changed into her PJ's, climbed into bed, and was soon asleep.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket are hunting for an Unovan Pokémon. They find a Sandile, and Jesse generates a Poké Ball and throws it towards the Sandile, and actually captures it the first time.

"All right. Let's see how strong you are" Jesse said. She got out a Pokémon Scanner, and it scanned the Sandile and saw it was a particularly fast Sandile, and it's also a stronger Sandile.

"All right, now, let's see what we can do with this Sandile to the twerps," Jesse said, smiling. James, and Meowth, both agreed, and they headed for their camp to stay the night before they launch their attack.

The following morning, Hilda awoke, and, after making sure that Oshawott and Lillipup were awake too, the three of them head out of his room.

Soon, she arrived in the central room and found Ash, Pikachu and Tepig waiting for them. Smiling, she said "I think I'm going to do a bit of training today. Want to join me?"

"Of course, I do have to keep an eye on you, to make sure you're OK, and help with your journey' Ash replied. They then stood up and departed.

Soon, they arrive back on Route 1.

"Here we go. Lillipup, training time" Hilda said, calling in her puppy Pokémon. She, however, isn't sure how to go about this.

"Do you need help with this?" Ash asked, to which Hilda replied "Sure"

"Alright. Now, let's start with some warm-up exercises" Ash said.

"Warm-Up exercises?" Hilda asked, to which Ash replied "Well in order to be a great Pokémon trainer, you have to train yourself as well as your Pokémon"

"Oh, I didn't know that," Hilda said. Ash smiled, then said "You have a lot to learn Hilda, and I'm the person who's gonna teach you"

"Alright" Hilda replied

Ash started by showing some basic stretches for Hilda and her Lillipup. And while they were training, they were watched by Team Rocket.

"That Lillipup has the potential, how about we catch it?" Jesse asked, to which James replied, "We'll need this little Dile's help to do that", to which Sandile acknowledged.

"Then let's go," Jesse said.

Meanwhile, Ash is watching from a short distance away as Hilda and her Lillipup train against Wild Pokémon, including a fellow Lillipup, a small, chipmunk-like Pokémon with Red and yellow eyes that were called Patrat, and a purple, cat-like Pokémon that was called Purrloin.

However, while Hilda was battling a Patrat, she was suddenly trapped in a Sand Tomb. Seconds later, her Lillipup was captured by a net. Pikachu saw the next net coming and managed to avoid it.

"HEY! Give Lillipup back!" Hilda said, and she tried to move towards the captured Lillipup, but was held back, and hurt, by the Sand Tomb.

"Who did this?" Ash asked, and he called Tepig in. Soon, a Sandile appeared, along with Ash's three least favourite people.

"Team Rocket! What are you doing here?" Ash asked, gritting his teeth in anger. Hilda yelled, "What are you doing, stealing my Lillipup?"

"What a question, twerpish indeed!" Jesse said. James added, "We'll answer these questions when we feel the need!"

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!" Jesse said. James added "Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the Universe!"

"Carving our name in the Rock of Eternity," Meowth said. Jesse then added "The fiery destroyer, Jesse"

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!"

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!" Meowth said. Finally, all three members finished with "And now father, under the name of Team Rocket!"

"So, you've finally changed your motto Team Rocket," Ash said, and Jesse replied, "Do you like it?"

"What's up with the new outfit and motto?" Ash asked, to which James replied "We're just here to cause trouble for you, as always"

"Well, at least that hasn't changed. Pikachu use Iron Tail to free Lillipup" Ash said, and Pikachu charged at the net but was stopped by Meowth, who countered with a newly learned Slash attack.

"Well, that's new," Ash said. He then turned to Hilda and said "This is Team Rocket. I've had to deal with these people for a long time. They seem different this time though" Ash said. He then said "You'll get used to keeping your Pokémon close to you with these guys around"

"Right. AH!" Hilda said as her arm hit the Sand Tomb, she was trapped in.

"We were just stopping by to get this Lillipup, it has great potential, and we wouldn't want to waste it on a novice like yourself"

"Give my Lillipup back," Hilda said, but Jesse taunted Hilda by saying "Give my Lillipup back" before James noticed Ash's Pikachu and Tepig trying to free Lillipup.

"Meowth, stop them!" James said, and Meowth's newly learned Slash collided with Ash's Pikachu's Iron Tail attack.

"Tepig, free Hilda. Strike Sandile with Flame Charge" Ash called. Tepig nodded, and struck Sandile with it, and, while Sandile was distracted from the Flame Charge, Hilda was freed from the Sand Tomb and said "Oshawott, let's show them what we can do" and Oshawott materialised.

Oshawott then raced over and worked to free Lillipup, while Tepig engaged Sandile and Pikachu continued his fight with Meowth. Seeing the situation, James said "We'd better get out of here,", and Jesse replied "Right" and she added "Sandile, use Sand Attack" and Sandile kicked a lot of sand at Ash, Tepig, and Hilda, stopping them from giving chase and allowing Team Rocket to escape.

"They got away," Ash said as Pikachu returned to him. Picking Pikachu up, he said "Hilda, that's Team Rocket. They seem to have taken a step up in annoyance from my previous journeys. They've been chasing me, going after Pikachu here, for several years now. They were usually a bit of a joke, but I get the feeling that this time, Team Rocket's more serious, so, we're going to have to be more careful around them, especially you Hilda, as you're not as experienced as I am"

"Alright, I understand" Hilda replied. Ash then walked up to her and asked, "Are you OK?". Hilda checked her arms but found no blood, so she replied, "My arms are scratched from the sand, but I'm fine otherwise"

"Alright. Let's head on to the next town, and we can heal up there" Ash said, to which Hilda nodded. Hilda picked up her Lillipup, and they headed for the next town.

When they arrived at Accumula Town, they spot a tall, young man with long, green hair, blue eyes, wearing a black-and-grey hat a white top, grey pants, black-and-grey wristbands, black-and-green shoes and a necklace. He was standing at the park of the Town.

"Who is this?" Ash asked, to which Hilda, recognising the young man, said "N Harmonia, formerly the head of a group called Team Plasma. Two years ago, they tried to separate people and Pokémon. But, thanks to my big brother Hilbert, they were stopped"

"Right," Ash said. N then turned around, and asked: "Hello, who are you?"

"I'm Ash, from Pallet Town" Ash replied, while Hilda replied, "I'm Hilda, and why are you here?"

"Reminiscing. My first encounter, with Hilbert, happened here". N said. He then turned to Ash, and a purple-skinned Pokémon with blue eyes, four black structures sticking out of its head, wearing what looks like a long, black dress with white parts on them, was revealed.

"Who's this Pokémon?" Ash asked, getting his Pokédex out.

"Gothitelle, the Astral Body Pokémon. Gothitelle's Psychic power is so great that it is said to warp space around it and distort reality in the process."

"Interesting" Ash said. Gothitelle then waved, and said "Hello"

"Wait, you can communicate?" Hilda asked, to which Ash replied "Some Psychic-type Pokémon and Legendaries can communicate telepathically"

"Interesting" Hilda said. N then realised who Hilda was, and said "So, Hilbert's little sister has started her journey," N said. Hilda nodded, and said "And Ash here is guiding me throughout my journey"

"Alright, good luck with that" N replied. N then said "I expect we will be seeing each other soon"

"Yeah," both Ash and Hilda said. N then turned around and departed.

"Interesting person" Ash said. Hilda then replied "My brother fought him the first time Team Plasma got involved in Unova and won. My father went mad and tried to kill him, but brother defeated Ghetsis too. However, Ghetsis, and some of the Seven Sages, still got away"

"Oh dear, so they could still try to make a resurgence?" Ash asked, to which Hilda replied "I have no doubt they're going to try"

"What do you know about Team Plasma?" Ash asked, to which Hilda replied "My brother told me about them, so, a lot. They wanted to liberate Pokémon from cruel trainers, by force if necessary. but their definition of 'cruel trainer' encompasses everybody, and they wanted to force all trainers to release their Pokémon, leaving only Ghetsis with Pokémon so he could rule as a dictator, with N and his Legendary Dragon as the puppet to enable that"

"Right. So they were well-intentioned, but they went about it the worst way possible" Ash replied, to which Hilda nodded.

"Right," Ash said, then Hilda added "From something Hilbert said recently, Team Plasma may have split into more than one faction. I'd like to know if that's true"

"Hilbert being your brother?" Ash asked, to which Hilda nodded. Ash then said "Well, I think after today we had better get to the local Pokémon Centre, get both you and your Pokémon patched up, and we can also talk to our mom's, reassure them that we're OK"

"Alright, we'll do that," Hilda said. They then headed for the Pokémon Centre.

When they arrived, Hilda and Ash gave their Pokémon over to the Nurse Joy so they could be healed. While that was happening, Nurse Joy cleaned the scratches on Hilda's arms, then rubs them with betadine, causing Hilda to flinch, then covered the scratched areas with bandages.

"Mom's going to freak when she sees this" Hilda said as she took a seat and sent a call to her mom. After a couple of moments, Hilda's mom and Delia appeared.

"Hey Hilda, how are you, sweetie?" Hilda's mom asked, to which Hilda replied "I'm good. Got a bit scratched today, but I'm fine otherwise"

"Scratched?" Hilda's mom asked, and Hilda showed the bandages on her arm.

"How did that happen?" Hilda's mom asked, alarmed, to which Ash replied "Team Rocket's Sandile trapped her in a Sand Tomb"

"Oh, I hope you got them cleaned quickly," Hilda's mom said, to which Ash replied "Yeah, she did"

"Has she been a good girl so far Ash?" Delia asked, to which Ash replied "Yes, she's been a good girl. She's also a fast learner, which is good to know"

"OK. Hilda, Ash, you two be careful, alright?" Delia and Hilda's mom asked, to which both Ash and Hilda replied "We will" and the communication was then cut.

"Alright. Looks like we'd better get some food, then get some sleep" Ash said, to which Hilda nodded.

After tea, Ash and Hilda went upstairs, changed into the pyjamas, and were soon asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: The first Trainer Battles

The following morning, Hilda met up with her Lillipup and Oshawott.

"Hey Lillipup and Oshawott, are you two doing good this morning?" Hilda asked, to which both Oshawott and Lillipup replied happily.

While Hilda and her Pokémon were eating breakfast, Pikachu and Tepig entered the room. A minute later so did Ash.

"Hey Hilda, sleep well?" Ash asked, to which Hilda replied: "I slept OK, you?"

"Slept quite well" Ash replied, smiling. Hilda nodded, and Ash sat opposite to Hilda and started eating.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Hilda asked, to which Ash replied "I think you could get some battle experience, Hilda. And there are a couple of trainers on the next Route, and you can train both your Pokémon and yourself there. Alright?"

"Alright" Hilda replied, smiling.

"So, once you're ready, we can head out," Ash said. Hilda nodded, and she headed towards her room to get ready.

"So, why are you here with her?" Nurse Joy asked, a slightly sly smirk on her face. Ash immediately replied "No, she's not my girlfriend. I'm just guiding her throughout her journey"

"Oh, OK. She is cute though" Nurse Joy said, to which Ash replied "I'm just guiding her, that's all. There's nothing between us. I'll be waiting out the front for Hilda, thanks for the hospitality"

"Alright, no problem Ash" Nurse Joy replied. She then returned to her job, while Ash headed out, waiting for Hilda.

A few minutes later, Hilda enters the front foyer.

"Hey Hilda, Ash is waiting for you out the front," the Nurse Joy said. Hilda nodded, said "Thanks for the hospitability"

"No worries Hilda" Nurse Joy said, winking at Hilda.

Soon, Hilda arrives out the front and finds Ash.

"Ready to go Hilda?" Ash asked, to which Hilda "I'm ready"

"Alright" Ash replied, and they headed off towards Route 2.

Upon arrival at Route 2, Ash said "Alright, now we're going to start with a trainer battle. See that Youngster over there? He'll challenge you to a Pokémon Battle. Here you can learn the basics of dodging and other stuff related to Pokémon battles.

"Hello, it's time to battle!" the Youngster said as he walked up to Hilda. Hilda nodded, then Ash said "Remember, this is not a Wild Pokémon battle and trainer's tend to be more unpredictable than Wild Pokémon, so be ready"

"Right, Lillipup, let's show them what we can do," Hilda said, while the Youngster said, "Go, a Sewaddle". Lillipup materialised from its Poké Ball, while the Youngster released a green, caterpillar-like Pokémon with a leaf crown on its head.

"A Sewaddle?" Hilda asked, getting out her Pokédex.

"Sewaddle, the Sewing Pokémon. Sewaddle hides from its enemies by covering its head with a hood made from a leaf, and is known to eat its leafy clothing when food is scarce." the Pokédex said.

"Interesting" Hilda said.

"Sewaddle, use String Shot," the Youngster said, and Sewaddle shot white, sticky string from it's mouth at Lillipup.

"Lillipup, dodge it, then use Tackle," Hilda said, and Lillipup leapt lightly out of the way. She had to move, however, to avoid being caught in the leg by the same move. Lillipup raced towards Sewaddle and hit it.

"Sewaddle, Bug Bite!" the Youngster said, and Sewaddle's teeth grow slightly, and turns teal. It then charges at Lillipup.

"Lillipup, dodge it," Hilda said. Ash, however, saw that this time, that wasn't going to work. And sure enough, though Lillipup avoided the Bug Bite, Sewaddle was ready, and Tackled Lillipup to the Ground, before administering the Bug Bite.

"Oh no, Lillipup return," Hilda said, and she hurriedly returned Lillipup.

"Sorry Lillipup, I'm not very good at this. Anyway, Oshawott, let's show them what we can do" Hilda said, and Oshawott materalised

"So you switch to a Water-type against my Sewaddle?" the Youngster enquired, before he shook his head, then said, "Anyway, Sewaddle, another Bug Bite". Sewaddle's teeth grow slightly and turn teal. It then charges at Oshawott, but Hilda had an idea.

"Let Sewaddle bite your scalchop Oshawott, then use Tackle," Hilda said, testing her idea. It worked, Sewaddle latched onto Oshawott's Schalop, and Oshawott was able to Tackle Sewaddle, which forces Sewaddle to let go. On Sewaddle's way back, Hilda said "Oshawott, strike with a Fury Cutter" Oshawott's scalchop glowed teal, and he slashed Sewaddle with it.

"This Pokémon is tough" Hilda commented, a little annoyed.

"Stay focused Hilda, you have to stay focused to win" Ash called, to which Hilda replied "Right" and she re-focused on the fight, just as Sewaddle fired off a String Shot at Oshawott, catching his Schalop.

"Oshawott, use Fury Cutter to slash up the String," Hilda said. Oshawott's Schalop glowed, and actually cut itself free, but was hit by a Bug Bite.

"Oshawott, strike again with another Fury Cutter," Hilda said, and Oshawott managed to break free from Sewaddle's Bug Bite with a Fury Cutter attack, and, to Hilda's shock, she actually KO'ed Sewaddle.

"Aw man, I lost," the Youngster said as he withdrew Sewaddle, and Hilda, after petting Oshawott, withdrew him.

"That wasn't a very clean win" Hilda admitted to herself as she and Ash headed back to heal Oshawott and Lillipup.

"You've learned a lot though," Ash said, and Hilda nodded.

An hour later, Ash said "Now, it's time to show you how a full-blown battle goes" Ash said, and he called in his Tepig, to fight the Lass' Purrloin.

"Purrloin, use Sand-Attack," the Lass said, and Purrloin started spraying Sand at Tepig.

"Tepig, close your eyes and cloak yourself in flames, ready to use Flame Charge," Ash said. Tepig nodded, closed his eyes and cloaked himself in flames. The Lass, as Ash commanded his Tepig to close his eyes, said "Now Purrloin, strike with Pursuit" and Purrloin cloaked its claw in negative energy, and struck Tepig with it. However, Tepig's flames also Burned Purrloin.

"What the? How did you Burn my Purrloin?" the Lass asked, to which Ash replied "I commanded my Tepig to cloak itself in flames to protect itself while it couldn't see, and also while you couldn't see"

"Oh, right," the Lass said.

"Now then Tepig, charge in with a Flame Charge," Ash said, and Tepig charged in, still cloaked in flames.

"Dodge it Purrloin," the Lass said, and Purrloin leapt upwards, but Ash was ready.

"Tackle attack Tepig," Ash said, and Tepig stopped close to the leaping Purrloin, and leapt up and struck Purrloin.

"Gr, Fury Swipes," the Lass said, and Purrloin's claws glowed, and it struck Tepig with swipes, but it didn't hurt much.

"Flame Charge," Ash said, and Tepig cloaked itself in flames, and struck Purrloin with it, also boosting its Speed.

"Sand-Attack," the Lass said, and Purrloin started spraying sand at Tepig, but Tepig's Speed allowed it to avoid the Sand, and finished Purrloin off with a Tackle attack.

"Aw, I lost," the Lass said. Ash smiled, petted Tepig, and said "Well done Tepig. I hope you learn from this battle, so you can improve" to which the Lass nodded. Ash turned to face Hilda and said "I hope you learned from this"

"I did" Hilda replied.

"Aw, return Purrloin," the Lass said, then she headed towards Striation City. Hilda then turned to face Ash, and said "Striation City, should we go there first?"

"Sure, that's where both the Trainer School and the 1st gym is, right?" Hilda asked, to which Ash replied: "We can find out when we get there". The two of them then headed for Striation City.

Soon after arriving in Striation City, Ash and Hilda head for the Pokémon Centre to update their mothers about where they were.

"Hey Hilda, how are you going sweetie?" Hilda's mom asked, to which Hilda replied "I'm doing good mother, Ash and I have made it to Striation City"

"Speaking of my son, is he there?" Delia asked, to which Ash replied by appearing in the call, and said, "I'm fine, our Pokémon are resting at the moment, and we decided to call so you'd know we're OK" Ash replied, and Delia replied "Good to know"

"I think Hilda here should take on the first Gym, but I want a bigger challenge, so I'm waiting a couple of Gyms," Ash said, to which Delia smiled, and asked, "Are you intending to go all the way this time with the Pokémon League?"

"Oi, we're going to be the final two in the Pokémon League Ash," Hilda said, turning to face Ash, who replied "We'll see Hilda, you have a long way to go before you've got enough battle experience to stand a chance"

"If you say so, but I am excited about these upcoming Gym Battles, as the Gym Leaders are meant to be super-strong, I'm looking forward to the challenge" Hilda replied.

"I've been through four regions, and I still get that rush whenever I face a Gym Leader" Ash replied.

"So, Ash, who's the first Gym Leader you're going to take on? The same ones as Hilda?" Delia asked, to which Ash shook his head.

"The first one's just for type matchups, which I already know by heart, even the dual-type combos, and I've heard the 2nd Gym Leader may have retired,, so, it's going to be a bit. I want to be the top of my game if I want to go all the way this time" Ash replied, to which Delia nodded.

"Well, good luck you two" Hilda's mom and Delia both said, Ash and Hilda, replied "Thanks" and the communication was cut.

Shortly after the communication was cut, Professor Juniper calls Ash and Hilda.

"Oh, hey Professor Juniper. Why are you calling?" Hilda asked, to which Professor Juniper replied "I've just sent a message to Amanita, she's on her way to Striaton City to meet up with you two, so you can obtain the C-Gear"

"Right. So, where do we meet up with her?" Ash asked, to which Professor Juniper replied "Tomorrow at the Town Square of course. She'll give you the C-Gear, which should come in very handy"

"Alright," Ash replied. Professor Juniper then finished with "Nice. Well, we'll see you both later"

"See you later Professor," both Ash and Hilda said, and the communication was then cut.

"So, what do we do?" Hilda asked, to which Ash replied: "Well, how about we go and get a little training done before dinner and bed?"

"Sure" Hilda replied, and they headed out.

The remaining training session concluded without interruption, and both Ash and Hilda then headed back to Accumula Town. They have dinner, then head off to their rooms.

"Goodnight Pikachu and Tepig," Ash said before he went to sleep, while Hilda said "Goodnight Lillipup and Oshawott", and soon, both were asleep.

The following morning, Hilda awoke and headed down into the foyer, and met up with Ash.

"So, this morning we're meant to meet up with Amanita at the Town Square to obtain the C-Gear. Then we can go for some more training" Ash said, to which Hilda nodded. Ash and Hilda then headed out of the Pokémon Centre and headed for the Town Square.

When they arrived at the town centre, they find a youngish girl wearing princess Leia buns, glasses and a lab coat over a knee-length dress and shoes waiting for them.

"Hello, are you Amanita?" Ash asked, to which the girl replied "Um, yes, I'm Amanita. I'm looking for two people named Ash and Hilda. You wouldn't happen to know who they are, would you?"

"Uh, I'm Ash," Ash said, offering her hand, which Amanita shook. She then turned to Hilda, and she said, "I'm Hilda", and Amanita shook her hand.

"So, I'm here to give you two the C-Gear" Amanita said, but the rest of her thoughts were interrupted when a cloud of spores was sprayed towards them.

"MOVE" Ash called, and he grabbed both Hilda's and Amanita's hands and ran for it. They got away from the spore cloud, but only just.

"Over there. Pikachu use Thunderbolt" Ash said, and Pikachu shot a blast of electrical energy at the spot where the spores seemed to have come from, but it missed.

"OK, they will require something else," Ash said to himself. Suddenly, a String is wrapped around Amanita, and she is pulled towards the tree line.

"No, Pikachu, free her with Iron Tail," Ash said, and Pikachu 's tails glowed Silver, and it slashed the string with it, severing it.

"Now Oshawott, use Icy Wind" Hilda called, and as Ash helped pull Amanita away from Oshawott's sparkling cold wind. This time, it hit and revealed a Joltik, which took minor damage from the Icy Wind, also being slowed.

"Take this, Joltik, use Electroweb on Oshawott and Hilda," a voice said, and Joltik shot a web tinged with electricity at Oshawott and Hilda, and while Hilda was able to narrowly avoid the Electroweb, Oshawott didn't and was immediately KO'ed.

"Oh no, Oshawott, return," Hilda said, but, to her horror, her Oshawott couldn't be retrieved. Ash, however, was ready, and said "Let' go Tepig, use Flame Charge" and although Joltik tried to Web Tepig, the strings were destroyed by Tepig's flames, and it slammed into Joltik, dealing significant damage and speeding Tepig up, though Tepig was then Paralysed by a Foongus' Stun Spore. Joltik then healed a minor amount of health with its Oran Berry.

"And now most of your Pokémon are either fainted or has a status condition, strike now!" came a voice from nearby, and a Joltik and Foongus lunged at Ash and Hilda. Hilda, however, had worked her way over to Ash and Amanita, so Ash was ready.

"Pikachu, use a Thunderbolt Counter Shield to Protect us," Ash said, and Pikachu unleashed bolts of electricity but was spinning at the same time to create a spinning series of Thunderbolts, and when Joltik and Foongus hit them, they were knocked back, Paralysed.

"Shit, retreat, retreat! We've underestimated the dude in the cap" came the voices from nearby, and they withdrew Joltik and Foongus, then ran for it.

"Are you OK Amanita?" Ash asked, to which Amanita replied "Yeah, I'll be fine"

"What was that about?" Hilda asked, to which Amanita replied: "I don't know". They then stood up, and Amanita added "Now, where was I? Oh yeah, I was giving you two the C-Gear" and she gave both Ash and Hilda a watchlike device which they placed on their wrists.

"The C-Gear is a device related to communications, such as Infrared Connection or Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Now please turn it on" Amanita said, and when both Ash and Hilda turned their C-Gear on, Amanita added "You see! The C-Gear was activated, and that screen showed up! If you touch the "?" icon at the bottom-right of the screen, you can read about the C-Gear."

"Interesting" Hilda replied. Ash then said "Judging by what just happened, do you need an escort back to where you live?" to which Amanita replied "I will, but not from you guys. I'll call the Unova Defence Force, and they'll escort me. Sorry, but I don't think you two are strong enough yet"

"We understand" Ash replied, nodding. Hilda then added "Are you going to stay at the Pokémon Centre until your escort gets here?" to which Amanita nodded, said "That'd be nice" and the three of them headed for the Pokémon Centre.

When the threesome arrives back at the Pokémon Centre, Ash and Hilda both handed their Pokémon over to be healed, then they sat around the Pokémon Centre.

"So, where do you and Fennel live now?" Hilda asked, to which Amanita replied "We've moved to Castelia City, it's better for our work"

ind"Interesting" Hilda replied. Then, Amanita clicked about who both were, and said "Holy Arceus, Hilda? As in, the legendary Hilbert's little sister Hilda?" to which Hilda smiled, and replied "Yes, I'm Hilbert's little sister"

"Oh, so you've started your journey. Good luck" Amanita replied, to which Ash added "Yeah, and at the request of her mom, I'm helping her with her journey, just, mentoring her throughout her journey"

"Oh, well considering you're Ash Ketchum, someone I've heard a lot about from other Professor's, I think it's a great idea," Amanita said, to which Ash smiled, nodded, and said, "Well, I'm just glad to be well known".

A few minutes later, four members of the Unova Defence Force arrive at the Pokémon Centre.

"Amanita, you requested an escort?" one of the UDF members asked, to which Amanita replied "Yeah, I did. I got attacked almost as soon as I arrived, possibly by Team Plasma. I'd like an escort for protection"

"No problem. We'll gladly escort you to Castelia City" one of the UDF members said. Amanita turned to face Hilda and Ash, and said "Thanks for your help"

"Hey, it's no problem" Ash replied, then Hilda added "Thanks for the C-Gear"

"No worries, its why I'm here" Amanita replied. Then she followed the UDF members out of the Center.

"Well, do you want to grab some lunch before we head out to Route 2?" Ash asked, to which Hilda nodded, her stomach growling, and said "Sure". Ash and Hilda then headed for the Kitchens.

Meanwhile, the trainers with a Joltik and Foongus meet up nearby on Route 2. They're wearing a black hat with a white cross on it, a grey, skin-tight suit, black gloves, belt and boots. One is wearing a black suit over his torso and the other has a black outfit on her chest.

"So, are we going to continue trying to capture Amanita?" the first figure asked, to which the second figure replied "Not now that the UDF is involved. We'll have to retreat and plan our next avenue of attack"

"Alright. Team Plasma lives on, and we'll spread terror across the region, and destroy those who abandoned us" the first figure said, to which the second figure nodded, agreed, and the two of them disappear.


	4. Chapter 4: Trainer School and Dreamyard

After finishing lunch Hilda and Ash return to the Pokémon Center to pick up their Pokémon.

"Alright. How about we head out for Striation City again, and you can attend the Trainer's School. That'll probably have to be tomorrow, but we can get a bit more training done in the meantime" Ash suggested. After a couple of moments, Hilda replied: "Sure, let's go". Hilda then turned to Nurse Joy and said "Thanks for the hospitality"

"No problem you two" Nurse Joy said, and Ash and Hilda departed, waving.

As soon as Ash and Hilda arrived, Ash said: "How about a bit of training to prepare for your first Gym Battle?" Ash asked, to which Hilda replied "OK, that's an idea" and she then called out both Oshawott and Lillipup. Ash decided to also call in his Tepig to join the party.

"If you want to train a bit Pikachu, I recommend it," Ash said, and Pikachu nodded.

"Alright, let's start with warm-up stretches," Ash said, and everyone obliged.

"Good idea, to loosen up muscles and reduce the risk of injury," Hilda said, to which Ash replied "Not only that but training your body means you'll be able to withstand Pokémon attacks better, as I should know"

"How?" Hilda asked, to which Ash replied "Let's just say that certain Pokémon attacks don't affect me as much as they affect normal humans"

"Interesting" Hilda replied. Soon, everyone was ready for a bit of training.

Hilda's Lillipup soon went up against another Lillipup.

"Alright, Lillipup use Tackle," Hilda said, and her Lillipup tackled the other Lillipup, dealing significant damage. As Hilda said "Lillipup, use Tackle again", but this time, the Wild Lillipup was ready, and avoided it. Then, the Lillipup Tackled Hilda's Lillipup, dealing considerable damage.

"End this Lillipup, Rock Smash," Hilda said, and Lillipup's paws glowed Orange, and it struck the wild Lillipup with it, KO'ing it.

"Alright, not bad," Ash said as Hilda's Lillipup ran back to Hilda, who picked her up and started patting her.

"Should probably give you a Potion, eh Lillipup?" Hilda asked, to which Lillipup replied with a yap.

"Alright," Hilda said, and she administered the Potion. Ash's Tepig then returned, having defeated a Patrat.

"Hey Tepig, how are you?" Ash asked, petting his Tepig.

"So, have you considered any other team members?" Ash asked, to which Hilda replied "Yes, I have. But I don't encounter any of them for a while"

"OK. I'll decide on which Pokémon I want to use as we go on the journey. I want to go all the way with the League this time. And I'll do my absolute best to do so" Ash replied.

Hilda then sat down on the ground and smiled at her Lillipup.

"I should call out Oshawott?" Hilda asked, and when Ash nodded, she called Oshawott out of its Poké Ball.

"Hey Oshawott," Hilda said as she rubbed Oshawott's head, who smiled happily.

"So, I have a question about your family Ash," Hilda said as Ash sat next to her, and started petting Pikachu and Tepig. Ash turned to face her, and asked: "What is it?"

"Well, Professor Oak, is he any relation to you?" Hilda asked, to which Ash shook his head, and replied "No. My mom raised me as a single mother, and I'm an only child. I'm, honestly a little jealous of you, since you have an older brother"

"Hilbert was always a very doting brother to me, always protecting me from bad people. He even went on his journey so that I would remain safe. But I haven't spoken to him in a while, I hope he's OK. He'd be furious finding out that I'd been hurt twice in the first couple of days of my journey" Hilda replied, appearing to tear up a little. Ash placed a comforting arm around her, and she calmed quickly.

"Thanks," Hilda said, to which Ash replied "No problem. Maybe you should try to contact him when we arrive in Striaton City?"

"You know what? I'll do that" Hilda replied, nodding. She then looked out, and said "You know, this region is a beautiful place"

"That I can agree with" Ash replied, and both continue to stare out across the route. Ash and Hilda would switch between relaxing and training for the rest of the afternoon.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket is kneeling, looking at a computer, which Giovanni's face is visible from.

"Do you have anything new to report?" Giovanni asked, to which Jesse replied "I have obtained a Sandile for our teams"

"OK, a Krookodile would be a good addition to our Unova army" Giovanni replied, to which Jesse, James and Meowth nod.

"We also have another thing to report, something we discovered yesterday. We have photographic evidence and everything" James said, to which Giovanni asked "Yes?" and at this, Jesse placed a USB into the side of the computer, and soon, he sent the picture of Team Plasma he had snapped as they fled.

"Wait, this isn't the Team Plasma I heard about. Explain" Giovanni said, and Jesse replied "We're not sure ourselves. With your permission, we can go out and use reconnaissance to discover what's going on"

"Alright, you do that. But also remember to obtain at least one new Pokémon for your team. You have not let me down so far, and I recommend you make sure you keep not letting me down" Giovanni said, to which all three of them replied "Sir yes sir", and the communication was then cut.

That evening, Ash and Hilda arrives at Striaton City. Immediately, they head for the Pokémon Centre, where Hilda intends to try and contact her brother.

After a few moments, her brother comes through the communicator.

"Hey sis," Hilbert said, to which Hilda replied, "Hey sis, how are you?"

"I'm good. How about you?" Hilda replied, to which Hilbert added "Doing well. I'll be heading to Nacrene City in the next few days. Are you going to head there to catch up?"

"Oh, not only that. I've got some news to share with you" Hilda replied, to which Hilbert asked "Oh?"

"I've started my journey, I decided to start with Oshawott" Hilda replied, to which Hilbert replied "Awesome"

"Yeah. At the request of mom, I've got someone following me during my journey" Hilda said. At this, Ash entered the camera.

"Oh, who are you?" Hilbert asked, to which Ash replied "Hello, I'm Ash Ketchum, originally from Pallet Town in the Kanto region"

"Oh, you're Ash Ketchum. I'm Hilbert, as she has mentioned, I'm Hilda's older brother" Hilbert replied, to which Ash nodded, and said "it's nice to meet you"

"Same. I've heard a bit about you. I'm guessing you're the one guiding my little sister on her journey?" Hilbert asked, to which Ash nodded.

"Alright, good luck. She can be a handful" Hilbert replied, to which Ash nodded.

"So, I'll give you a call when you arrive in Nacrene City?" Hilbert asked, to which Hilda and Ash both replied "Sure"

"Good. Nice to catch up sis, and I'll see you later" Hilbert said, to which Hilda nodded, and the communication was cut.

"Alright. How about we get some food, then turn in for the night" Ash said, to which Hilda nodded, and they headed towards the mess room, then after dinner, headed to their rooms for the night.

The following morning Ash and Hilda exit the Pokémon Centre.

"Now, what do you have planned for me today Ash?" Hilda asked, to which Ash replied, "Follow me", and he started walking towards the Trainer's School, and Hilda followed.

When they arrive, a middle-aged man in uniform said "Hello, how are you? I'm Mr. Maldor, the teacher for this Trainer's School. And who are you two?"

"Hello Mr. Malador, I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town in the Kanto region" Ash replied, offering his hand, which Mr. Malador shook.

"I'm Hilda, from Nuvema Town," Hilda said, also offering her hand, which Mr. Malador also shook, then said, "Hilda, now where have I heard that name before?"

"Maybe from Hilbert?" Hilda asked, and, after a few moments, Mr. Malador smiled, then said "So, Hilbert's little sister has started her journey"

"Yes, I have" Hilda replied, smiling. Mr. Malador nodded, then turned to Ash and said "Well, I assume then that her mom has put you up to taking care of her?" to which Ash replied "Although it appears that I was put up to helping guide Hilda through her journey, I, probably would have eventually"

"Alright," Mr. Malador replied. He then asked, "And I'm guessing you've brought Hilda here to help brush up on her knowledge of Pokémon stuff?", to which Ash nodded and replied "Of course. I already know this stuff, but I reckon this would be a very good opportunity for her to learn some stuff, then she can apply this to a Pokémon battle I want to have with her once this is over"

"Alright then. Hilda, if you want to come this way, the lesson is about to start" Mr. Malador said, to which Hilda nodded, and headed for the classroom. Ash headed out and decided to get a bit of training in while Hilda was in class.

Hilda, as it turned out, was actually very popular with the other students. She reckoned it was at least in part due to her being Hilbert's little sister. That being said, once the class started, she found that she could pick up the material pretty quickly. She learned about the five major status conditions, Burn, which lowers Attack and does damage at the end of every turn, Poison, which does damage at the end of every turn and its more deadly variant Badly Poisoned, where the damage inflicted increases every turn, Paralysis, which minimises Speed and may prevent attacking, and finally Sleep and Freeze, both of which prevents Pokémon from moving for a period of time.

"Mr. Malador, what are the major moves to watch out for with these status conditions?" one of the students asked, to which Mr. Malador replied "Well, the major ones are Will-O-Wisp for Burn, Thunder Wave for Paralysis, Poison Powder for regular Poison, Spore for Sleep and Toxic for Badly Poisoned". Hilda then put up her hand, and when Mr. Malador pointed to her, she asked "There aren't any moves that cause Freeze guaranteed?" to which Mr. Malador replied "Yes, there aren't any Status moves that cause Freeze"

"Interesting" Hilda replied.

For the second half of the lesson, they headed out the back to have a couple of practice battles. Hilda decided to check the moveset of her Pokémon and discovered that her Lillipup knew Thunder Wave.

"Once again, Ash's advice has paid dividends for me," Hilda said, surprised.

"Alright you guys, pair up and start your 1-on-1 battle. If you have a Pokémon that can apply anything that we learned about Status Conditions today, you'll get bonus points. You'll get the ultimate score by using one Status Condition and winning the battle" Mr. Malador said. Hilda was faced against a Youngster who had a Patrat.

"Let's go," the Youngster said, and Hilda nodded, then said "Well, I will. Lillipup, let's go" and her Lillipup was called in.

Battle: Lillipup VS Patrat

"Lillipup, Rock Smash," Hilda said, and Lillipup's paws glowed orange as it ran at Patrat. The Youngster smiled, then said "Put her Lillipup to sleep Patrat, Hypnosis" and although Patrat sent two waves of strange Psychic energy at Lillipup. And though it hit, Lillipup doesn't fall asleep, thanks to its Vital Spirit ability, and a small, glowing orange rock is then pulled up by Lillipup, but the Youngster said "Patrat, dodge it and use Crunch" and Patrat managed to avoid Lillipup's Rock Smash attack.

"Lillipup, quick. use Thunder Wave" Hilda said, and although Patrat cloaked its fangs in Anti-Positive energy, and struck Lillipup, dealing considerable damage, Lillipup had cloaked itself in electricity to trigger Paralysis in Patrat.

"OK, so not only did Hypnosis fail, but using Crunch got my Patrat Paralysed," the Youngster said, and Hilda replied "That's Vital Spirit. Prevents Lillipup from being put to Sleep"

"Aww man," the Youngster said. Hilda then added "Now, Lillipup, Rock Smash" and Lillipup broke a small, glowing orange tock on Patrat's head, dealing considerable damage and lowering Patrat's Defence.

"Now Patrat, use Crunch," the Youngster said, and Hilda quickly replied, "Dodge it Lillipup, then end this with another Rock Smash" and Lillipup pretty easily avoided Patrat's Anti-Positive energy cloaked fangs, then broke another small, glowing rock on Patrat's head, KO'ing it.

"Aw man, I lost," the Youngster said as he withdrew his Patrat.

Battle: Winner: Hilda.

"Alright Hilda, congratulations on passing this test with full marks," Mr. Malador said. He then turned to face the Youngster, and said "Although you lost your battle, you did at least attempt to pull off a Status condition, so you do get some marks for it"

"Alright," the Youngster replied. Hilda then said, "Am I finished?"

"Yes," Mr. Malador replied.

After the lesson was over, Mr. Malador said "Hilda, a quick word before you leave?" and Hilda walked up to him.

"I just want to say that you have inherited the brains of your parents, just like your brother, Hilbert," Mr. Malador said, to which Hilda replied "Nice, thanks"

"That was all. I'll see you later?" Mr. Malador asked, to which Hilda nodded, and replied "Possibly", then she departed.

Hilda found Ash, Pikachu and Tepig training on Route 2. Pikachu called to Hilda, and Ash, noticing his Pikachu's call, turned to face Hilda, and said "Hey, good to see you. How did everything go at the Trainer's School?"

"It went well. I learned about the major Status conditions, and I got to apply one of those Status conditions in a Pokémon Battle. Turns out Lillipup here knows Thunder Wave" Hilda replied, to which Ash smiled, and said "Nice"

"So, what should I do next?" Hilda asked, to which Ash replied "A little training, then you should be ready for the gym"

"Alright" Hilda replied.

An hour later, Ash and Hilda are walking up to the Striaton City Gym.

"Wait, they're still operating?" Ash asked, to which Cilan replied, as soon as he opened the door, "Yeah. We'll be shut down soon, so you're likely going to be the last challengers to the Gym". He then checked Hilda's starter Pokémon, then said "Ah, you have Oshawott for your starter. So, if you decide to take on the gym, you'll be challenging me"

"Alright" Hilda replied. Cilan then turned to Ash, and added "You have a Tepig, so you'll be taking on Cress"

"Um, I want a bit of a bigger challenge. I feel like you guys are too easy, and I'm seeking a bit more of a challenge, as this league, I'm going all the way" Ash replied, to which Cilan nodded.

"Then I think I'll head for the Dreamyard first, I heard I can get a counter monkey if I win a challenge," Hilda said. Cilan nodded, then said, "I'm guessing you heard that from your older brother?"

"Yep, Hilbert told me that" Hilda replied. Cilan nodded, then said "Don't expect the battle to be quite as easy as you think. We have sort-of prepared for at least some of our weaknesses"

"OK, I'll keep that in mind," Hilda said. Ash then turned to Hilda, and said "How about we turn in for the night, then we can tackle the Dreamyard tomorrow"

"Alright," Hilda said, and they headed back to the Pokémon Centre.

The following morning saw Ash and Hilda exit Striaton City, and head for the Dreamyard.

When they arrive, they find that the small tree that normally blocked the path had been removed and replaced with a door.

"Huh?" Ash and Hilda both asked at the same time, but soon, a being appeared behind them. It looked human, and Hilda thought it was. Ash, however, had recognised the eyes and knew it was a Latias disguising herself.

"Hello," Ash said, and the figure telepathically said, "Let me guess, you're searching for the Elemental Monkey that'll help give you an edge at the Striaton Gym?"

"I am" Hilda replied, to which the figure replied "Find the switch to open the door, then head in. You'll have a person waiting for you. Answer her questions correctly to get a Pansear"

"OK, that shouldn't be too hard" Hilda replied. Ash nodded, then said "Good luck Hilda", to which Hilda nodded, then headed for the other entrance to the Dreamyard.

It is here that she discovers a switch.

"Why do I get the feeling that it's not going to be this simple?" Hilda asked herself. She then pressed it, and sure enough, she was attacked by a Munna.

"Alright, Oshawott, let's show them what we can do," Hilda said, and Oshawott materialised.

Battle 2: Munna VS Oshawott

"Oshwott, use Water Gun," Hilda said, and Oshawott shot a blast of water at Munna, dealing considerable damage. The Munna then Yawned and made Oshawott drowsy.

"OK then Oshawott, return," Hilda said and she withdrew Oshawott.

"Just make sure you can't do that again. Go, Lillipup" Hilda said, and she said "Now Lillipup, let's show them what we can do" and Lillipup materialised.

Battle 2: Munna VS Lillipup

Muna curled itself into a ball, a Defence Curl move, which raised its Defence.

"OK, Lillipup, use Pursuit," Hilda said, and her Lillipup cloaked its body in Anti-Positive energy, and chased Munna, hitting it and dealing considerable damage. Munna then fired a beam of Psychic energy at Lillipup, a Psybeam attack, dealing considerable damage.

"OK Lillipup, keep the offensive momentum up. Pursuit" Hilda said, and Lillipup once again cloaked itself in Anti-Positive energy and shot at Munna, dealing considerable damage. Munna then shot another beam of Psychic energy at Lillipup, another Psybeam attack, again dealing considerable damage.

"End this Lillipup, Tackle," Hilda said, and Lillipup Tackled Munna, KO'ing it.

Battle Conclusion: Lillipup and Oshawott win.

"Alright. Now, let's get A Pansear" Hilda said. She headed out and returned to the door, which was now open. Here she meets a young man wearing a suit.

"Are you Hilda?" the figure asked, to which Hilda nodded.

"Which starter do you own?" the figure asked, to which Hilda replied "Oshawott"

"OK. Are you going to take good care of this Pokémon?" the figure asked, to which Hilda replied "Yes"

"There here you go, a Pansear," the figure said, and he gave her a Poké Ball containing Pansear.

"Alright," Hilda said, smiling happily. The figure then departed, while Hilda returned.

"So, are you gonna do a bit of training with Pansear before you take on the Gym?" Ash asked, to which Hilda replied "Yes. Get my eye in a bit with Pansear, then I'll take the Gym on" Hilda said. Ash smiled, then said "Alright". Ash then turned to face the figure, and said "Thanks for everything"

"No worries" I may see you later," the figure said, and she departed. Ash and Hilda then headed back towards Route 2.


	5. Chapter 5: VS Gym Leader Cilan

When Hilda and Ash arrive at Route 2, Hilda looks to her Pansear, and said "Alright Pansear, let's see what you can do" and Pansear nodded. Hilda gently petted her fire monkey, then Ash said "You'll need to play and train a bit with your Pansear, so he'll trust you"

"Don't worry, I will" Hilda replied. She then got out her Pokédex and scanned her Pansear.

"Let's see. This Pansear is Adamant natured, holds an Oran Berry, has, oh, it's a Dream World Pansear, that's cool. It has Flame Charge, Bite, Rock Tomb and Rock Smash. Interesting moveset" Hilda said. She then looked to her Pansear, smiled, then said "Alright Pansear, let's see what you can do" and her Pansear smiled, nodded, then they challenged a nearby Purrloin.

The battle went well, all things considered. Hilda applied a little of what she had learned from Ash and managed to make a pretty easy victory with her Pansear.

"Nice one Pansear," she said as she picked up her Pansear, who snuggled up to her affectionately. He was wonderfully warm. She then patted Pansear,

An hour later, and Hilda was ready with her Pokémon to take on the Striaton Gym. Ash and Hilda walk up to the Striaton Gym and enter.

Here, they met an older man with grey hair, sunglasses and a white suit. He spots Ash and Hilda, walks up, and said "Hello! I'm Clyde. I'm the guide for Trainer challenging a Pokémon Gym. We appreciate your challenging the Gym. Take this to commemorate the occasion" he said, then he hands Hilda a Fresh Water.

"Alright, thanks," Hilda said, a little puzzled. Clyde then turned to Ash, and said "Are you challenging this Gym?" to which Ash shook his head and replied "No"

"OK, then no Fresh Water for you until you challenge a Gym" Clyde replied, to which Ash nodded.

"Anyway, I'll go and notify the Gym Leaders, and notify them that you're here to challenge them," Clyde said, and he turned around and headed for the Arena.

While waiting, Ash noticed that Hilda seemed very nervous. Ash said "You're awfully nervous"

"The Gym Leaders are meant to be super strong trainers, I don't know if I've learned enough to handle them" Hilda said, to which Ash replied "If you apply what you've learned from me, and from your journey so far, you should be OK", and he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, which seemed to calm her a bit.

After about a minute, Clyde returned.

"OK, they're waiting for you, Hilda. Ash, you can watch the battle, but it will have to be from the stands" Clyde said, to which Hilda nodded, then replied "Alright" and she headed for the door to the arena, while Ash headed for the stands.

Soon, Hilda arrived at the arena, and the triplets were waiting for them.

"Welcome to the Striation City Pokémon Gym," Cilan said. Chili then added "I'm Chili! I light things up with Fire-type Pokémon"

"I'm a Water-type specialist, and my name is Cress. Pleased to make your acquaintance" Cress added. Finally, Cilan said "And my name is Cilan. I like Grass-type Pokémon. The three of us are here to test you, depending on the starter Pokémon you selected"

"Hello Chili, Cress and Cilan. I'm Hilda of Nuvema Town" Hilda replied. Cilan nodded, then Chili said "We will decide whom you'll battle, and it depends on which starter you picked"

"The partner you first chose was Water-type it seems" Cress added. Cilan then stepped forward, then he said "Um, no hard feelings, me and my Grass-type Poklémon will, um, battle you. I will, uh, be your opponent"

"Right," Hilda said, and she then said "Oshawott, let's show them what we're made of" and Oshawott materialised. Cilan nodded, then said, "Now then, Lillipup, let's battle" and a Lillipup materialised.

Battle 1: Oshawott VS LIllipup

"Lillipup, smack down Oshawott with Take Down" Cilan said, and Lillipup charged at Oshawott at full power, and Hild said "Oshwott, slow it down with Icy Wind" and Oshawott blew a cold, sparkling wind at Lillipup, which did moderate damage and slowed down Lillipup, though Lillipup still hit Oshawott, dealing significant damage, forcing Oshawott to eat its Oran Berry, which restored a minor amount of health, and Lillipup took minor recoil.

"Now Oshawott, use Water Gun" and Oshawott shot a blast of water at Lillipup, but Cilan said "Now Lillipup, dodge it and use Take Down again" and Lillipup avoided the Water Gun, but Hilda was ready for Lillipup's attack.

"Now Oshawott, dodge it and use Water Gun," Hilda said, and Oshwott narrowly avoided the Take Down, then shot a volley of water at Lillipup, and KO'ed it.

"Lillipup is unable to battle, Oshawott wins"

Battle Victor: Oshawott

"Alright Lillipup, get back," Cilan said and Lillipup was withdrawn. He then added "Now Pansage, let's battle" and a Pansage materialised.

Battle 2: Oshawott VS Pansage

"Alright Pansage, just end this with Bite," Cilan said, and Pansage raced at Oshawott, cloaking its fangs in Anti-Positive energy and biting Oshawott, KO'ing him.

Battle Victor: Pansage

"Aw man, Oshawott, return," Hilda said and she withdrew Oshawott. She then grabbed another Poké Ball, and said "Now Pansear, let's show them what you can do" and a Pansear materialised.

Battle 3: Pansear VS Pansage

"Pansage, use Fury Swipes," Cilan said, and Pansage charged at Pansear, and as Hilda said "Pansear, cloak yourself in Flame Charge and strike" but just as Pansear was about to cloak himself on fire, he's hit by three scratches from Pansage, dealing moderate damage. However, Pansear was able to cloak itself in fire after being hit, and charged at Pansage, dealing Significant damage and raising Pansage's Speed.

"Pansage, respond with Bite," Cilan said, and Pansear's fangs were cloaked in Anti-Positive energy, but Hilda was ready.

"Dodge it Pansear then use another Flame Charge," Hilda said, and Pansear managed to avoid the Bite, but Cilan was also ready and said "Pansage, avoid the Bite then Bite" and Pansage acrobatically avoided Pansear's Bite, then cloaked its fangs in Anti-Positive energy and bit Pansage, dealing moderate damage.

"Don't give up Pansear, strike again with Flame Charge" and this time, Pansear cloaked itself in fire and struck Pansage, but Cilan also said "Pansage, use Bite" and once again, Pansage cloaked its fangs in Anti-Positive energy and bit Pansear, a critical hit, and both Pansage and Pansear were KO'ed.

Battle Outcome: Draw

"Both Pansage and Pansear are unable to battle, this battle is a tie. However, since Cilan has no other Pokémon, the victor is Hilda of Nuvema Town" Clyde said. Both Pansear and Pansage were withdrawn, then Cilan approached Hilda.

"Well done, you, are very strong. Seems like my brothers wouldn't have beaten you either. Take this badge as a mark of your success" Cilan said, and he showed a Yellow badge with one full diamond and two half diamonds, with two triangle-shaped pieces connected to the half-diamonds. There are a Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald in the holes of the badge.

"Alright, I won, the Trio Badge!" Hilda said as she showed off her new badge. She then put it in her badge case, and Cilan continued with "Um, Gym Badges are proof, of a trainer's abilities. If you have one badge, Pokémon, including traded Pokémon up to Level twenty, will obey without question. We also want you to, uh, have this", and he gave Hilda TM83.

"What's this TM?" Hilda asked, to which Cilan replied "TM83 contains Work Up. If you use Work Up, the Attack and Special Attack stats of a Pokémon will be raised one stage each"

"Nice" Hilda said to herself. Chili then said "Just so you know, TM's are not infinite use"

"Nifty" Hilda said. Then, when Ash joined her, they departed.

"Well done Hilda, that was a nice battle," Ash said as they departed, to which Hilda replied "I'm glad I did well enough to win"

"Yeah" Ash replied, nodding. Ash then got another idea. Turning to face Hilda, he asked: "How about you tell your mom about your achievement?"

"Alright, let's do it" Hilda replied, and they headed for the Pokémon Centre.

When they arrived, Hilda gave her Pokémon to Nurse Joy, then she and Ash headed for the phones. When they called, Hilda's mom appeared on the other side.

"Hey honey, how are you?" Hilda's mom asked, to which Hilda replied "Very good mom, check this out" and at this, she opened her badge case and showed that she had obtained the Basic Badge.

"Oh, congratulations. I didn't even know that Striaton City's Gym was still open" to which Hilda replied "It is, but it seems that I'm probably the last person to challenge the gym"

"Interesting" Hilda's mom replied. She then added, "Who's going to be the next Gym Leader you'll challenge?"

"Nacrene Gym if it's still open. if not, the Virbank Gym opened recently, so I'll probably challenge the Gym Leader there for my second badge" Hilda replied, and Hilda's mom nodded. It was at that moment that Delia and Professor Oak appeared.

"Hello Ash and Hilda," Professor Oak said, to which both Ash and Hilda replied "Hey Professor Oak"

"So, how are you two going on your journey?" Delia asked, to which Hilda replied "Good, I got my first Gym Badge"

"Congratulations" both Delia and Professor Oak replied, to which Hilda smiled, then said "Thanks"

"Now then, what is the first Gym Leader you want to challenge Ash?" Delia asked, to which Ash replied "If Nacrene Gym is open, that'll be my first challenge. If not, then it'll be the new Virbank Gym"

"OK" Delia replied. Hilda then remembered something, and said "Oh, by the way, I have some more news"

"Yeah?" Delia's mom asked, to which Hilda replied: "Yeah, I'm going to be catching up with Hilbert in Nacrene City when I arrive there, which I'm aiming to do tomorrow or the day after".

"Oh, nice. Say hi to him from me, and tell him that I'm sorry I can't join you two. I'm sure you'll have a great time" Hilda's mom replied, smiling. Hilda nodded, then said, "I will don't worry" and with that, Ash said, "So, we'll call you later?"

"Yep," Delia said. Everyone waved, said "Goodbye" and the communication was cut.

"Alright. What's say we get a bite to eat before we head off for the night?" Ash asked, to which Hilda nodded, then said "Alright" and with that, Ash and Hilda head for the kitchen, then eventually head for their rooms.

The following morning, Hilda heads into the foyer and finds Ash waiting for her.

"Good morning," Ash said, to which Hilda replied "Good morning. What are we going to do this morning?"

"Well, we can head on to Route 3, do some training there, then head on to Nacrene City" Ash replied.

"OK," Hilda said, and they departed.

Soon, they arrive on Route 3.

"OK, there's a new Pokémon you can take on," Ash said, and he pointed to a small, black-and-white zebra-like Pokémon.

"Oh? I wonder what this new one is" Hilda said to herself as she got out her Pokédex to check it out.

The Pokédex then said "Blitzle, the electrified Pokémon. Its mane shines when it discharges electricity. They use the frequency and rhythm of these flashes to communicate"

"Blitzle, interesting" Hilda replied. It was then that a Camper suddenly appeared next to his Blitzle.

"Ah, there you are Blitzle," the trainer said, and the Blitzle ran to its trainer, and he petted it.

"Oh, hello," Hilda said, surprised. The trainer turned to face Hilda and Ash, and said: "Hello, who are you?"

"I'm Hilda, from Nuvema Town. Nice to meet you" Hilda replied, while Ash replied "Hey, I'm Ash from Pallet Town in the Kanto region", the trainer then said "I'm Maximus, originally from Nimbasa City. I'm a new trainer myself. Hilda, how about a quick battle? One of your Pokémon against my Blitzle"

"OK" Hilda replied.

Soon, Hilda and Maximus are standing about twenty feet apart, and Maximus' Blitzle was standing about five feet in front of Maximus.

"Hmmm. I think I'll use my Lillipup. Let's show them what you can do" Hilda said, and Lillipup materialised.

"I'll be the referee?" Ash asked, to which Hilda and Maximus both nod in acknowledgement.

Battle: Blitzle VS Lillipup

"Blitzle, use Shock Wave," Maximus said, and Blitzle fired off a fast shot of electricity at Lillipup.

"Lillipup, dodge it and use Tackle," Hilda said, and Lillipup tried to dodge the Shock Wave but was hit, and took Considerable damage. Lillipup quickly recovered, however, and went to Tackle Blitzle, but Maximus was ready.

"Use your speed to dodge it Blitzle, then another Shock Wave," he said, and Blitzle was able to avoid the attack.

"Tackle again Lillipup," Hilda said and this time, Lillipup was able to hit with Tackle, dealing considerable damage. However, Blitzle's fast shot of electricity hit again, dealing considerable damage.

"Lillipup, use Tackle," Hilda said, and Maximus said, "End this Blitzle, use Spark" and Lillipup Tackled Blitzle while Blitzle cloaked itself in electricity and struck Lillipup, KO'ing Lillipup and dealing considerable damage to Bltizle.

"Lillipup is unable to battle, Blitzle wins. The victor is Maximus of Nimbasa City" Ash said

Battle 2 Victor: Blitzle

"Aw man, Lillipup, return," Hilda said and Lillipup was retrieved. Hilda then turned to Maximus, then said "Do you want to keep the battle going? Because I have three Pokémon on my team", to which Maximus replied "Nah, I only have Blitzle here right now. I'm going to train it a bit more, then go and capture a couple of extra Pokémon to take on Lenora with".

"Oh, you're on a Gym challenge too?" Hilda asked, to which Maximus replied by showing off that he also had the Trio Badge.

"Oh, you have the Trio Badge too," Hilda said. Maximus then replied "Now, I'd better get going. But I guess we're rivals now"

"Right" Hilda replied, then Maximus and his Blitzle departed.

"So, what did you learn from that battle Hilda?" Ash asked, to which Hilda replied "It is very difficult to dodge a Shock Wave"

"Impossible actually. That move has no chance of missing, it always hits the target" Ash replied, to which Hilda nodded, then said "I'll be sure to keep that in mind for the future"

"There's something else you should have observed in that battle," Ash said, to which Hilda asked "Yeah?"

"You notice that Blitzle was using Special Attacks, as well as Physical attacks. You do need to be careful when facing a Pokémon that is using Special Attacks, especially if you're using a Physical-based Pokémon" Ash replied, to which Hilda nodded, then said "I'll also keep that in mind"

"Alright. Now then, let's proceed into Route 3" Ash said, Hilda nodded, and they headed further down the route.

Meanwhile, Two Team Plasma Grunts are standing inside Wellspring Cave, discussing something. Nearby, Jesse, James and Meowth are eavesdropping in on their conversation. The Plasma Grunts are wearing the same outfit that they were wearing when they tried to capture Amanita.

"So, why did we side with Ghetsis?" the first Plasma member asked, to which the second Plasma member replied "We already went over this. Rebellion. We're wearing this suit as a symbol of Rebellion"

"Right" the first Grunt replied.

Watching from above, James quietly asked "Rebellion? So, the faction of Team Plasma that Giovanni heard about still exists?", to which Jesse replied "Apparently. I wonder why this new group is rebelling though"

"If we stay here without being seen, we may find out" James replied.

Back to the Plasmas, the first Plasma asked: "Why have we been sent in here though?"

"Because we're hiding right now. When we get the call, we'll head for the Pinwheel Forest" the second Grunt replied. Then, a pulse of red light is seen from outside the cave.

"That's our cue, let's go," the first Grunt said, and they headed out.

"So, we got a bit of info. I guess we can pass that on to Giovanni" James said, to which Jesse nodded, and they headed farther into the cave.

About half an hour later, Jesse, James and Meowth have found a deeper part of the cave and are in communication with Giovanni.

"What is your latest report?" Giovanni asked, to which Jesse replied "Just a quick one. Apparently, Team Plasma has split into two factions, and they're at war. The new faction is apparently massing at Pinwheel Forest"

"OK. I recommend you scout out the numbers and get an idea of the strength of this new faction. Have you got any additional Pokémon yet?" Giovanni replied, to which Jesse shook her head.

"Then I strongly recommend you do that first," Giovanni said, to which Jessie and James replied "Yes sir"

"Do not fail me. I expect a report on the new faction of Team Plasma's numbers shortly" Giovanni said, then the communication was cut.

"So, what do we do?" James asked, to which Jesse replied "We get a second Pokémon of course. And since I already have one Pokémon, that one should be caught by you"

"OK," James replied. They then packed up their stuff and disappeared into the evening sun.

At the same time, and somewhat nearby, the dark-clothes Plasma Grunts are communicating with a man in a large, purple jacket, a big purple hat with a white cross on it, a large, black piece down the middle, black gloves and shoes.

"Master Zinzolin, we have some news. We think a rival group may be trying to establish themselves in the Unova region" one of the Grunts said, to which Zinzolin replied "Which group? I don't want any group interfering with our plans", to which the second Grunt replied "We're not sure, but we were being spied upon by a couple of shady figures while we were in Wellspring Cave. We don't know what group they're from"

"Do you have any information about anyone else?" Zinzolin asked, to which the first Grunt replied "Yes. Hilbert's little sister, Hilda, has started her journey. We do advise against directly attacking her now, however, as she's being accompanied by Ash Ketchum, a powerful trainer from the Kanto Region"

"If a trainer from Kanto is here, Ash Ketchum specifically, then we may be about to face Team Rocket" Zinzolin replied, thinking. After a few moments, he added "Be careful around Pinwheel Forest. Make sure you capture any spies that may try to interfere. If it's true that Team Rocket are trying to infiltrate Unova, we must stop them before they get a foothold"

"Sir yes sir," both Grunts said, and the communication was cut.

"Team Rocket. That's not good if it's true" the first Grunt said, to which the second Grunt replied "Yeah, but we have the advantage. They'll be wanting to lay low, so they're likely using Unova region Pokémon only. Depending on how long they've been in the region, they're unlikely to have very many, and they're unlikely to be very strong. We'll handle them easily"

"If you say so" the first Grunt replied, and after a nod to each other, they depart.


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion, VS Neo Team Plasma

The following morning, Ash and Hilda prepared to progress further into Route 3.  
"Ash, I have one quick suggestion," Hilda said, to which Ash replied "OK, shoot"  
"Well, the Kindergarten I went to when I was a little kid is nearby, and I'd like to pay a visit," Hilda said, to which Ash smiled, nodded, then said "Sure. They then headed off.

They arrive at the Kindergarten just a few minutes later, and they're greeted by one of the Nursery Aides.  
"Hello, welcome to Striation City Kindergarten. I'm Amanda, and I'm the child supervisor here" she said, to which Ash replied "I'm Ash from Pallet Town", Pikachu said "Pika Pikachu", and Hilda added "I'm Hilda, from Nuvema Town, I used to go here when I was a child"  
"Nice to met you all. Now, Hilda, what brings you here?" Amanda asked, to which Hilda replied "I'm here to see if Emily still works here"  
"Oh, she does. Hold on" Amanda said, and she headed for the door, and called "Emily, a young charger of yours is here to see you" and after a minute or two, an older figure, also wearing a Nursery Aide uniform, exited the building, then took one look at Hilda, and said "Oh wow, Hilda? Is that you?"  
"Yes" Hilda replied, and the two warmly embraced. Once they broke apart, Emily turned to face Ash, and said: "And who's your friend?"  
"I'm Ash, from Pallet Town in the Kanto region. I was asked by her mom to be, basically her teacher and guardian during her journey" Ash replied, shaking Emily's hand and smiling. Emily then turned to Pikachu, and said: "And who's the Pokémon you have on your shoulder?"  
"Pika Pikachu" Pikachu replied, to which Emily added "Pikachu? Cute Pokémon. Originally from Kanto?"  
"Yes, he's from Kanto originally" Ash replied. Emily then turned back to Hilda, and said: "So how many badges do you have so far Hilda?"  
"Just the one, I'm headed to Nuvema town to get my 2nd badge" Hilda replied. Emily nodded, then asked, "What Pokémon do you have?"  
"I have an Oshawott, a Pansear and a Lillipup" Hilda replied, and as she said this, she called her Pokémon in. Smiling, Emily said "Hello" and her Pokémon, who responded happily.  
"How about a quick battle?" Emily asked, to which Hilda replied "Sure" and soon, Hilda and Emily were standing opposite each other, ready to battle, Ash referring.

"Oshwott, let's show them what you can do," Hilda said, and Oshawott materialised. Emily then said "I'll call in Panpour" and Panpour materialised.

Battle: Oshawott VS Panpour

"Panpour, use Covet" Emily said, and Panpour waggled its hand, and struck Oshawott with a White-Cloaked Hand, not only dealing Moderate damage but also snatching Oshawott's Oran Berry,  
"Oh dear. Respond Oshawott with Icy Wind" Hilda said, then Oshawott shot a burst of sparkly wind at Panpour, dealing Slight damage and slowing Panpour.  
"Panpour, another Covet," Emily said, but Panpour, being slowed, meant Hilda was ready for this attack.  
"Oshawott, dodge it and use Tackle," Hilda said, and Oshawott avoided the White-Cloaked Fist and Tackled the Panpour, dealing Minor damage.  
"Panpour, use Covet," Emily said, while Hilda said, "Oshawott, use Fury Cutter" and they both collided, dealing Minor damage to both and forcing Panpour to use it's Oran Berry to restore a Minor amount of health.  
"We can't give up Oshawott, use Tackle," Hilda said, while Emily said "Panpour, use Covet" and both Oshawott and Panpour connected, Panpour with its white-cloaked fist, while Oshawott Tackled Panpour, with Panpour taking Minor damage, and Oshawott taking Moderate damage.  
It was then that Oshawott's Torren ability activated.  
"Oshawott, use Water Gun," Hilda said, and Oshawott shot a stream of water at Panpour, dealing minor damage. Emily then said "Panpour, use Icy Wind" and Panpour blew a wave of sparling wind at Oshawott, dealing minor damage. Then, their Covet and Tackle collided, KO'ing each other.  
"Oshawott and Panpour are unable to battle, this battle is a tie," Ash said, and both Hilda and Emily withdrew their Pokémon.

Battle Result: Tie

Hilda immediately used a Revive to revive her Oshawott. Then, Emily walked up to Hilda and said "Nice. I can tell you've already learned a bit from Ash"  
"Thanks, Emily" Hilda replied. Emily then turned to face Ash, and added "I hope you continue to work with Hilda to make her a great trainer"  
"I will" Ash replied, nodding. Then, Emily said "Well, I'd better get back to the Kindergarten. It was nice to meet you grown up Hilda, and I hope you go far"  
"I intend to" Hilda replied. They hugged, then Hilda and Ash headed further into Route 3, while Emily headed back to the Kindergarten.

After a bit of a walk, Ash and Hilda find another patch of grass.  
"I'd like to do a bit more training, if that's OK with you," Hilda said, to which Ash nodded, and replied "Sure, I'll join you. Get Tepig a chance to stretch his legs", to which Hilda nodded and called in, this time, her Pansear. Pansear turned to face a Pidove, while Tepig turned to face a Blitzle.  
"Hold back briefly Tepig, and let's see how Hilda handle this" Ash said. Hilda nodded, then engaged.

As Hilda's Pansear engaged the Pidove, Ash noticed that although Hilda was coming a long way against Wild Pokemon, Ash knew that she needed more experience against Trainers. Hilda was handling the battle quite easily.  
As the Pidove strikes with a Quick Attack, Hilda said "Pansear, grab it and don't let it go, damage it with Flame Charge" to which Pansear, after being hit, taking a quarter of its health in damage, it managed to grab hold of the Pidove, and its fangs were cloaked with Anti-Positive energy, and it bit the Pidove, dealing Moderate damage. The Pidove tried to use Air Cutter, but couldn't get enough wind going to damage Pansear.  
"Pansear, use Flame Charge," Hilda said, and Pansear cloaked itself in Fire, and only let go of Pidove so it could charge into it, dealing Considerable damage and raising its Speed.  
No matter how much Pidove struggled, even managing to deal a bit of damage, Pansear held on, and once again Cloaked itself in Anti-Positive energy and bit Pidove, dealing Moderate damage and causing the Pidove to Flinch.  
"One more Bite Pansear, end this" Hilda said, and the last Bite KO'ed the Pidove.  
"Good thinking" Ash said, smiling at Hilda, who also gave Ash a smile.  
"Let's see how a Pro handles this" Hilda said teasingly, to which Ash replied "Alright" and his Tepig faced a Blitzle.  
"Now take notes please Hilda," Ash said, and she nodded.

The Blitzle turned to face Tepig, then shot a burst of electricity at Tepig, but Ash was ready.  
"Tepig, use Flame Charge as a Counter Shield," Ash said, and Tepig nodded, then cloaked itself in flame and started spinning, deflecting the Thunder Wave and preventing Paralysis. But that wasn't all, as Tepig's fire spun into Blitzle, and dealt severe damage.  
"Now Tepig, quick, use Tackle," Ash said, and Tepig charged at Blitzle, and KO'ed it.  
"Wow, so that is a Counter Shield," Hilda said, seemingly in awe. Ash turned to face Hilda and said "You'll need to work on that pretty hard, it's not an easy technique for Pokémon to learn. You'll need plenty of practice to use if effectively"  
"I'll commit to working on that, along with my other battle strategies" Hilda replied. The Blitzle then surprised Ash by pulling itself up and seemingly wanted to join Ash.  
"You want to join my team?" Ash asked, to which the Blitzle nodded. Strangely, however, when Ash went to grab a Poké Ball, Blitzle shook its head.  
"I heard about these Pokémon, my brother told me about them" Hilda replied. Ash turned to face Hilda, and asked: "What did he tell you?"  
"He told me that N's Pokémon. They were briefly used by N during his battles with my brother. This Bltizle must be one of them" Hilda replied, to which Ash nodded, then asked "Alright, and I'm guessing this Blitzle wants to join me for a bit?" to which Blitzle nodded  
"OK then. I wonder if it's just here for the Gym" Ash said to himself as Blitzle rubbed its face into Ash's hand, and at this, it nodded.  
"Alright then. Welcome to the team Blitzle" Ash said, and Blitzle cheered.

Meanwhile, watching them from nearby, was N and his Gothitelle.  
"How very interesting," N's Gothitelle said, to which N added "One of the Pokémon I used during my battles against Hilbert has joined Ash for the next part. I wonder if he may be the person I'd heard about"  
"I hope so, that would be very nice" N's Gothitelle replied.

Back to Ash and Hilda, he started training with his Blitzle, and it was discovered that it learned how to use Shock Wave as a Counter Shield quite quickly, taking down a Lillipup with the Counter Shield.  
"This is a very smart Blitzle," Ash said, smiling and the Blitzle smiled and called in response.  
Soon, they arrived at the entrance to the Wellspring Cave.  
"Well, let's go," Ash said, to which Hilda nodded, and they entered.

When they enter, they discover that the cave is in turmoil. A strange device wan nearby. The problem was that the device was sitting near a ledge, ten feet above the ground they're currently on.  
"OK, we're going to need to get up there," Ash said, looking up to the ledge. They are, however, quickly rushed by a Roggenrola and a Woobat.  
"Oshawott, use Water Gun," Hilda said, while Ash said "Blitzle, use Shock Wave" and the combined shot of water from Oshawott, as well as the burst of electricity from Blitzle, was able to KO the Roggenrola through Sturdy. Woobat then unleashed a shot of razor-like wind at both Oshawott and Blitzle, dealing minor damage to Blitzle and exactly a third of Oshawott's health back. Anticipating the rush of wind, Hilda instinctively shielded her face, though still felt the pain of the Air Cutter hitting her.  
"Blitzle, end this with Spark," Ash said, and Blitzle cloaked itself in electrical energy and nearly KO'ed the Woobat before Hilda said "Finish this Oshawott, use Water Gun" and Oshawott shot water at the Woobat, KO'ing it.  
"Let's move," Ash said, and he and Hilda, as well as Blitzle and Oshawott, head further into the cave, looking for a way to the device.

However, they didn't get very far in before their passage was blocked, their sight blocked by a Roggenrola's Sand-Attack.  
"Pikachu, Counter Shield around us," Ash said, and Pikachu cast a Thunderbolt Counter-Shield around them to stop any would-be attackers. Then they hear footsteps, several of them, and suddenly, the area shock and both Ash and Hilda were knocked off their feet. Ash Managed to recover footing, but Hilda didn't. It turned out to be a Bulldoze attack from a very imposing-looking Crustle.  
"Oi, that's my sister. Whatever grudge you have against me, don't you dare take it out on my sister" came a voice from near the entrance. Shocked, Hilda jumped to her feet and looked around, shocked, to see a young man with Dark Brown hair, Brown eyes, wearing a red, white and black baseball cap, a jacket with two shades of blue, a lighter shade on the lower part and darker shade on the upper part and wrists, dark grey pants and red, white and black shoes.  
"Hilbert, what are you doing here?" Hilda asked, to which Hilbert replied "This guy" and at this, and Emboar charged at the Crustle, cloaked in flames, a Flare Blitz, which slammed into the Crustle and dealt severe damage, with Emboar taking minor damage in recoil.  
"There's a device around here somewhere, find it and put this in to disable it," Hilbert said, running up and giving it to Hilda.  
"Alright," Hilda said, and both her and Ash proceeded further into the cave.

Soon, they arrive at the device. Hilda walked up to it, but as she did, she had to jump back as two Drilbur appeared.  
"Oh boy, this is going to be a rough battle" Hilda admitted, to which Ash replied "Yeah, but it isn't a challenge we can't overcome as a team"  
"Alright" Hilda replied, and the battle began.

Battle: Oshawott and Blitzle VS 2 Drilbur  
Both Drilbur dived into the ground, looking to use a Dig attack.  
"Uh, how can I protect myself in any way?" Hilda asked, to which Ash replied "Hang on, I have an idea. Blitzle, get back, and go Tepig" and Blitzle retreated while Tepig entered the battle. The Drilbur looked to be going at both Oshawott, and Tepig, but Ash was ready.  
"Tepig, Flame Charge counter shield," Ash said, and Tepig cloaked himself in fire, and spun, managing to Burn Drilbur so he wouldn't be KO'ed, though he still took two-thirds of its max HP in damage, also inflicting half of Drilbur's max HP in damage. The second one dealt massive damage to Oshawott.  
"Far out, Hilbert wasn't kidding when he said that Drilbur and Excadrill are dangerous," Hilda said, as both Tepig and Oshawott gained Blaze and Torrent, respectively.  
The Drilbur that had been Burned then took slight damage.  
"End this first one Tepig, use Flame Charge," Ash said, and Tepig charged at the weakened Drilbur, and hit, KO'ing the first one.  
"Oshawott, use Water Gun," Hilda said, and Oshawott managed to strike with a shot of water, dealing significant damage. The second Drilbur once again dived underground, and it struck, and KO'ed, Ash's Tepig. However, this allowed Hilda's Oshawott to strike with Water Gun and KO Drilbur.  
"Whew," Hilda said, and Ash replied "Yeah. Now we can disable the device" and sure enough, Hilda placed the USB device in the bigger device, and the device was shut down. Hilbert then walked up to Ash and Hilda and said "Well done sis. And who are you travelling with?"  
"Bro!" Hilda said, and she ran up and hugged him. To show how close they were, they kissed each other on the cheek.  
"OK, intros. I'm Ash, from Pallet Town in the Kanto region" Ash said, offering his hand, which Hilbert shook.  
"As you have guessed, I'm Hilbert from Nuvema Town and Hilda's big brother" he replied, smiling.  
"Long time no see, hey Hilbert" came a voice from nearby, causing everyone to jump. Turning around, they saw N and his Gothitelle standing before them.  
"N? What are you doing here?" Hilbert asked, to which N replied "I need that device"  
"Go ahead," Hilbert said, and N walked over, picked it up, and pocketed it.  
"So, you're here because of Team Plasma's resurgence?" N asked, to which Hilbert replied "Yes, at least in part. Also to watch over my little sister"  
"OK. Then we'll meet up later?" N asked, to which Hilbert replied "Potentially". N nodded, then departed without another word.

"Alright, so, let's get back to Striation City and you can catch me up on your journey so far," Hilbert said, to which Hilda nodded, and the three of them headed out.

When they returned to Striation City, the three of them took seats out the front of the Pokémon Centre.  
"So, can you please update me on your journey so far?" Hilbert asked, to which Hilda replied "Sure" and she went over everything that had happened to her so far. Hilbert was shocked that she was hurt in her first battle, but was glad that Ash has been helping her on her journey.  
"And, I have one Gym Badge so far," Hilda said, showing off her Trio Badge.  
"Nice start," Hilbert said, smiling, which Hilda warmly returned.

"I apologise if my question offends you, but I am curious, being an only child, how are you two so close?" Ash asked, to which Hilda giggled, then replied "He's always been there for me, even when we were little. He always took care of me, though he also helped toughen me up growing up, and just kept an eye on me while I explored the area"  
"Hey, it's what big brothers do for their little sisters, that's kinda their role in the family" Hilbert replied, to which Hilda replied "Well, it does mean a lot to me"  
"Same here" Hilbert replied. He then turned to face Ash, and asked "So, why did you take my sister on as a student?" to which Ash replied "I was asked to by your mom, as she wanted someone who could assist and protect her during her journey"  
"OK. And so far, I'd say you're doing a pretty good job. How long have you been a Pokémon trainer for?" Hilbert asked, to which Ash replied "Several years. I'm travelling through Region #5 at the moment"  
"Interesting. I'm guessing this, Pikachu if I remember correctly, is from your starting region?" Hilbert asked, to which Ash nodded, then said "Pikachu is originally from the Kanto region"  
"Cool, I'd like to travel to the Kanto region someday" Hilbert replied. He then turned back to Hilda, and asked: "How about I accompany you and Ash to the next town?"  
"Oh I'd love to" Hilda replied, jumping up, grabbing her brother's hand, and pulling him away, with Ash close behind.

Once they arrived on Route 3, Hilda slowed down, and the two of them made a slow, happy path across the Route, with Ash close behind.


	7. Chapter 7: Tympole, Route 3 and New City

Hilda slowed down like her, Hilbert and Ash went back onto Route 3.  
"Did you pay a visit to the Day Care you went to years ago?" Hilbert asked, to which Hilda replied "Yeah, turns out the Nursery Aide who watched over me now runs the joint"  
"Awesome" Hilbert replied. The group got about a third of the way towards Wellspring Cave, they took a right turn to head towards Nacrene City.

However, just as they turn to do that, a couple of trainers run-up to the threesome.  
"We're going to combine our strength and do our best, so please watch," one of the twins said, and the other twin added "Ummm. One plus one is two, right?" the other twin said, their Purrloin sitting next to them.  
"Alright Hilda, let's see what you and Ash have got," Hilbert said, firstly turning to his sister, then to Ash, both of whom nodded, and stepped forward.  
"Alright Purrloin, let's go," both twins said, and their Purrloin ran forward.  
"Pansear, let's show them what we can do," Hilda said, while Ash added "Tepig, I choose you" and both Panser and Tepig materialise.

Battle: 2 Purrloin VS Pansear and Tepig  
"Purrloin, use Sand-Attack," both Twins said, and both Purrloin's kicked up sand across Pansear and Tepig.  
"Watch each other's backs," Ash said, and Tepig and Pansear stood roughly back-to-back, keeping an eye out for the Purrloin's.  
"Pursuit," one of the twins said, and both Ash and Hilda said, at the same time "Dodge it" and the Anti-Positive energy cloaked paw of Purrloin narrowly avoided both of them.  
"Your turn to use Pursuit Purrloin," the other Twin said, and Pansear was hit by the Anti-Positive energy cloaked paw, dealing Moderate damage. Ash heard the hit, and said "Follow the sound of the Purrloin towards Pansear Tepig and strike with Flame Charge"  
At the same time, Hilda said "Pansear, retaliate with Flame Charge" and both Pansear and Tepig cloaked themselves in fire, and charged at the Purrloin, both hitting at the same time, the combined damage KO'ing the Purrloin and increasing the Speed stats of both Pansear and Tepig.  
'Aw man," the first Twin said as she withdrew her Purrloin.

The sand dissipated, and the final Purrloin was left.  
"Another Sand-Attack" the second twin said, but Purrloin's attempts to kick up sand to obstruct the vision of Tepig and Pansear, but when Ash said "Tepig, use Flame Charge" and Tepig managed to cloak itself in flames and charge through the sand.  
"Dodge it Purrloin," the twins said, and despite Tepig's speed Purrloin was able to avoid the Flame Charge.  
"Pansear, use Rock Smash," Hilda said, and Pansear cloaked it's fist in Orange energy and punched Purrloin, the sound of a rock smashing heard as Purrloin was struck, dealing considerable damage.  
"Purrloin, use Pursuit," the Twin said, and Purrloin's paw was cloaked in Anti-Positive energy, and it struck Pansear, dealing Considerable damage.  
"End this Tepig, use Flame Charge," Ash said, and Tepig cloaked itself in fire a third time, and scored the KO'ing hit.  
Winner: Pansear and Tepig.

"Aw man, we lost," one of the Twins said, to which Ash walked up to them, then said "Take heart little ones, you two do make a good team, and your strategies are pretty solid too. Learn from this battle, grow and develop as trainers. Alright?"  
"Alright Mister, you're very strong," both twins said, to which Ash replied, "Thanks, you two are pretty strong yourselves". The other twin then retrieved her Purrloin, and they ran back towards the Day Care Centre.  
"We were like that back many years ago, remember bro?" Hilda asked, to which Hilbert replied "Yes, though me, being a couple of years older, did look a fair bit bigger relative to you"  
"True" Hilda replied. She and Ash healed up their Pokémon, and the three of them headed further into the Route.

While they walked towards Nacrene City, Hilbert fell back a little to walk with Ash, and said "That was very nice of you", to which Ash smiled, and replied "They've got a lot of potential for young kids, I didn't want them to get demoralised because they lost to a trainer who's much more experienced"  
"Very noble" Hilbert replied. The three of them headed further along Route 3 towards Nacrene City.

As they continued towards Nacrene City, Ash asked "So, how many years older than Hilda are you?", to which Hilbert replied "I'm two years older than Hilda"  
"Alright," Ash replied. Hilda smiled, then asked, "Do you have any siblings Ash?"  
"No, I'm an only child" Ash replied, to which Hilbert replied "Aw, that's a shame, having a sibling is amazing"  
"Heh, my mom was nineteen when she had me, so she acted like a combination of my mom and big sister while I grew up" Ash replied, to which Hilbert replied "Sweet".

Soon, they see two of the trainers from Route 3 battling against the two masked, dark-clothed figures from an earlier battle involving Ash and Hilda. One Neo Team Plasma Grunt had a Joltik, the other had a Foongus. The two trainers they were facing had a Roggenrola and a Purrloin. As soon as the Neo Team Plasma Grunts saw Ash, Hilbert and Hilda approach, they withdrew their Pokémon and fled.  
"So, Team Plasma has resurfaced, as the rumours claimed," Hilbert said, to which Hilda replied "Apparently"  
"We've already encountered those two, in particular, we've already battled, I recognise the Joltik and Foongus" Ash replied. Hilbert nodded, then the three of them ran up to the young trainers to check on them.  
"Are you two OK?" Ash asked, to which the male School Kid, Edgar, replied "Yeah, we're OK, right Gina?", and the female School Kid replied "Yeah, We'll be OK. A bit sore, those Team Plasma members fight very dirty"  
"We've discovered that much" Ash replied, to which Hilbert added "Oh do they what, many of those members love attacking trainers to try and advantage themselves in a battle"  
"We're sorry you had to endure that. Did you have any Pokémon stolen?" Hilda asked, to which both Edgar and Gina replied "No"  
"Phew" Hilda replied. Hilbert nodded, then said "You two had better get back to your Teacher", to which both Gina and Edgar nodded, then headed towards Nacrene Town.  
"Alright, then let's head-on," Ash said, to which both Hilda and Hilbert nodded, then continued down Route 3.

Soon, Ash, Hilda and Hilbert all arrive at Nacrene City.  
"So, what sights do we have at Nacrene City?" Ash asked, to which Hilbert replied "Café Warehouse would be a great start"  
"Lead the way," Ash said, to which Hilbert replied "Sure". Hilbert then led the three of them towards the Café.

When they arrived, they ordered three Soda Pops, one for each of them. While they sat around drinking them, Hilbert, Hilda and Ash called out their Pokémon. Pikachu walked up to strange-looking Yellow, Spider-like Pokémon, and waved at it. It chittered back, before going back to its stuff.  
"You know, Ash, we both have an Electric-type Pokémon on our team," Hilbert said, looking between Pikachu and his Spider Pokémon.  
"What are you suggesting?" Ash asked, to which Hilbert replied: "How about our Electric-type Pokémon battle?" Hilbert asked, to which Ash replied "Sure" and his Pikachu also cheered.

Soon, they were facing each other.

"I'll be referee," Hilda said, and both Ash and Hilbert nodded. Hilda then added "The battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Hilbert of Nuvema Town will now begin"

"Galvantula, let's do this" Hilbert said and a large, yellow spider materialised.

"A Galvantula?" Ash asked, and he got out his Pokédex.

"Galvantula, the EleSpider Pokémon, and the evolved form of Joltik. It creates barriers from electrified silk that stun foes. This works as a weapon as well as a defence" the Pokédex said. Ash nodded, then said "Alright Pikachu, I choose you" and Pikachu entered the battlefield.

Battle: Pikachu VS Galvantula

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack," Ash said, and Pikachu dashed at Galvantula and struck, dealing Moderate damage.

"Galvantula, use Bug Buzz," Hilbert said, and Galvantula emitted red ultrasonic waves at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, quick, Counter Shield," Ash said, and Pikachu started spinning while emitting electricity, which spiralled around Pikachu.

"What is this move? I've never seen it before" Hilbert said, surprised, to which Ash replied, after Galvantula and Pikachu stopped their attacks, "It's called a Counter Shield. It's used to shield a Pokémon from opposing attacks while simultaneously striking the opponent's Pokémon to inflict damage"

"Incredible. I'd never seen a technique like that. That's something that would come in extremely handy in the future" Hilbert replied. Ash nodded, then said "Good luck, it isn't too hard to work it. Just be aware that someone far stronger than you are will be able to break the Counter Shield"

"Alright, I'll keep it in mind. Now let's resume the battle" Hilbert said, to which Ash nodded.

"Galvantula, use Energy Ball," Hilbert said, and Glavantula generated a ball of natural energy, and shot it at Pikachu,

"Pikachu, counter that with Thunderbolt" Ash called, and Pikachu shot a blast of electricity at the Energy Ball, which collided and made both explode.

'Pikachu, quick, Quick Attack" Ash commanded, and Pikachu dashed in and struck, dealing Moderate damage.

"Galvantula, quick, use Bug Buzz" Hilbert said, and Galvantula emitted red ultrasonic waves at Pikachu, almost KO'ing Pikachu.

"Galvantula, end this with Hidden Power" Hilbert called, but Ash was ready.

"Pikachu, stop it with a Thunderbolt Counter Shield," Ash said, and Pikachu jumped, started spinning, and emitting electrical energy around it, creating a cage of electricity that deflected the Hidden Power and started striking Galvantula, each hit dealing about a quarter of its health each hit.

"Galvantula, get inside the shield and end this with Thunderbolt," Hilbert said, and, after taking another hit, Galvantula got inside Pikachu's Counter Shield.

"Quick, Pikachu, use Volt Tackle" and Pikachu cloaked itself in electrical energy, and dashed into Galvantula, KO'ing Galvantula with the Volt Tackle, but KO'ing himself in recoil.

"Both Pikachu and Galvantula are unable to battle, so this battle is a tie," Hilda said.

"Great job Pikachu, you held your own out there," Ash said as he revived Pikachu with a Revive. Hilbert, meanwhile, also revived his Galvantula, and said "You did well Galvantula, getting inside that Counter Shield"

Battle Conclusion: Draw

"You have a couple of very interesting strategies Ash, I'd love to learn how to use them," Hilbert said, to which Ash replied "If your Pokémon can control certain moves really well, then they can create the Counter Shield"  
"I'll be sure to test that" Hilbert replied. He then turned to face Hilda, then asked: "How about I see your second Gym Leader battle?"  
"That'd be awesome" Hilda replied, and Ash agreed.  
"I need to do a bit more training before I take on the Gym Leader, though" Hilda then said, and Ash replied "I'll join you" and once they'd finished their Soda Pops, the threesome departed.

While Hilbert was practising with his Pokémon, working on his Pokémon learning the Counter Shield technique. Ash meanwhile was brushing the fur of his Blitzle, and Hilda's Oshawott is facing down a Purrloin. Hilda had gotten an idea to counter Sand-Attack.  
"Let's show this Purrloin what we can do Oshawott," Hilda said, and her Oshawott agreed.

Battle: Oshawott VS Purrloin  
Purrloin immediately sprays Sand everywhere, but Hilda was ready, and said "Oshawott, use Icy Wind" and Oshawott blew a cold, sparkling wind, which actually managed to keep the Sand from lowering Oshawott's Accuracy.  
"Good move Hilda" Ash called, to which Hilda replied "Thanks"  
The Purrloin then cloaked its paw in Anti-Positive energy, and struck Oshawott, a Pursuit attack, dealing Moderate damage.  
"Oshawott, use Water Gun," Hilda said, and Oshawott shot a blast of water at Purroin, dealing about a third of it's Max HP in damage. The Purrloin then tried another Pursuit attack, but it's cloaked fist is blocked by Oshawott's schalop.  
"Oshawott, use Tackle," Hilda said, and Oshawott Tackled the Purrloin, dealing Moderate damage. Purrloin then struck Oshawott with Pursuit, while Oshawott, having been commanded to use Fury Cutter. Oshawott took Moderate damage, while Purrloin was nearly KO'ed.  
"Quick, Oshawott, end this with a Water Gun," Hilda said, and Oshawott's Water Gun KO'ed the Purrloin just as it sprayed Oshawott with Sand Attack.  
"Well, it worked pretty well I think," Hilda said, as she healed her Oshawott with a Super Potion.

Meanwhile, Ash's Tepig was about to take on a Pidove.  
"Alright Tepig, when Pidove attacks, dodge with spin while cloaking yourself with a Flame Charge," Ash said, and when Pidove flew in with a Quick Attack, Tepig leapt up to spin and avoid the attack, and, cloaking itself in fire. Where it had failed four times previously to create a Counter Shield, this time, Tepig managed to, briefly, generate a spinning Flame Charge which deflected the Pidove's next Quick Attack before it got close to Tepig. However, it didn't last long, and Tepig was hit by the Quick Attack.  
"It's a start, good going Tepig," Ash said, to which Tepig happily cried out in response.

It was evening when Ash, Hilda and Hilbert would finally finish their training and head back towards Nacrene City. When they arrived, they grabbed dinner from the Pokémon Centre while Oshawott and the others were fed and healed.  
"So, do you have a strategy for Lenora sis?" Hilbert asked, to which Hilda replied "I'm considering the same strategy that I used against Cilan, which worked pretty well" to which Hilda replied "Alright. I will warn you though, Lenora is tougher than the Triplets, so you'll have to be careful"  
"As for me, Lenora will be my first Gym Battle. It will be challenging, but with a bit of planning, I should come out on top" Ash replied, to which Hilbert nodded, then said "Lenora is no joke, you must be on your guard when taking her on"  
"We'll keep that in mind," Ash and Hilda both said together. After dinner, the three of them then headed for their quarters and were soon asleep. 

Meanwhile, in the Outside part of Pinwheel Forest

Three figures are currently crouched near the entrance to the Pinwheel Forest. Jessie, James and Meowth are on the hunt for another Pokémon to add to their team.  
"Wonder what we'll encounter here?" Jessie asked, to which James replied: "We'll have to look a bit". As they progressed across the outer area,

Soon, they were ambushed by a Bubble from a Tympole, and both Jessie and James are forced to scatter, along with Meowth. The Tympole decided to jump towards James.  
"Hello," James said, kneeling to face the new creature. It was then that he noticed that this Tympole was hurt, a couple of bad scratches on it.  
"Oh, you've been hurt. Who did this to you?" James asked, to which the Tympole called, and turned to face the direction they had come from.  
"Alright, stay with me, we'll head back to the town and get you some help, OK?" James asked, to which the Tympole cheered. James then headed back the way he came, looking for Jessie and Meowth, Tympole close behind.

Soon, they discover a bush with a few Oran Berries. Grabbing one, James said "Here you go, it'll help" and offered the Oran Berry to Tympole. It helped a bit, and after a second Oran Berry, the Tympole was mostly healed.  
"James, where are you?" came a voice from behind, and James turned around to find Jessie and Meowth looking for them.  
"Jessie, Meowth, I'm over here, I've found another Pokémon" James called, and soon, Jessie and Meowth were next to them.  
"Tympole" Tympole called, and Jessie replied "Aw, that's a cute Pokémon"  
"Why were you hurt little one?" James asked, to which the Tympole suddenly jumped, and turned around to see a Pidove approaching, claws out, ready to strike.  
"Sandile, let's go," Jessie said and Sandile materialised.

Battle: Tympole VS Sandile  
The Pidove changed it's attack target from the Tympole to Sandile, striking with a Quick Attack, dealing minor damage.  
"Quick, Sandile, use Thief" Jessie called, and Sandile cloaked it's mouth in Anti-Positive energy and struck the Pidove just as it went past, dealing Considerable damage and stealing it's Oran Berry.  
The Pidove then dashed at Tympole, this time spraying Flying energy out from its beak and wings, and Aerial Ace attack, but Sandile took the hit instead at Jessie's command.  
"Sandile, end this with a Rock Tomb," Jessie said, and though Sandile's Rocks missed the Pidove, when Sandile hid behind the rocks, the Pidove couldn't hit with any of its attacks.  
"End this Sandile, use Rock Tomb, climb onto the rocks, and strike just before it hits you" Jessie commanded, and the second set of Rocks that Sandile shot hit Pidove as it tried to strike with Aerial Ace, which KO'ed the Pidove.  
Battle Conclusion: Sandile wins

As the Pidove collapsed, the Tympole cheered, as well as James and Meowth.  
"That'll show what happens when you mess with Team Rocket," Jessie said confidently, to which James replied "Yeah". It was then that the Tympole approached James, happy at having been saved by Team Rocket, and seemed to be trying to nudge one of the Poké Balls on James' belt.  
"Do you want to join my team?" James asked, to which the Tympole nodded. James then laid a Poké Ball in front of Tympole, and it pressed it and was caught.  
"Alright, I caught a Tympole," James said. Jessie then said "Now we have that, let's get going. We had better get some rest for tomorrow, Giovanni's likely got a new assignment for us"  
"Alright then Jessie, let's go" James replied, and the two of them departed, with Meowth close behind.


	8. Chapter 8: VS Gym Leader Lenora Round 1

The following morning Ash, Hilda and Hilbert met out the front of the Pokémon Centre.  
"So, where's the Gym?" Hilda asked, to which Hilbert replied "Just over here, follow me" and Hilbert headed towards the Nacrene Museum.  
"It's at the Museum?" Hilda asked, to which Hilbert replied "No. It's out the back of the Museum"  
"Interesting, I did not expect that" Ash replied. Soon, they entered the Museum, and Hilbert guided them towards the back, where the entrance to the Gym was.  
As they approach, they find a man with Brown hair and Gray eyes, wearing glasses, a green undershirt and a grey suit waiting for them.  
"Hey Hawes, long time no see," Hilbert said as he and Hawes shook hands. Hawes replied "Hey Hilbert, who are the friends you've brought along with you today?"  
"Well, the girl is my little sister, Hilda, who has just started her Pokémon journey recently. And the guy is her tutor, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in the Kanto region" Hilbert replied. Hilda stepped forward first to shake Hawes' hand, then Ash did the same.  
"Who's the Pokémon on your shoulder, Ash?" Hawes asked, to which Pikachu replied "Pika Pikachu"  
"A Pikachu?" Hawes asked, to which Ash replied "It's a native of the Kanto Region, where I grew up in. Though this particular Pikachu is originally from Sinnoh, from what I've heard"  
"Pika Pikachu" Pikachu called, and Hawes nodded, then said "Nice to meet you all. My wife is inside, waiting for challengers. Now, how many badges do you two have?" Hawes asked Ash and Hilda. Ash replied firstly "I don't have a badge yet", then Hilda added "I have one badge"  
"OK, I'll go and inform my wife that she has challengers," Hawes said, and he departed.

After a couple of minutes, he returned.  
"Alright, who wants to go first?" Hawes asked, to which Hilda replied "I'll battle Lenora first"  
"Alright, lead the way. Hilbert, Ash if you two want to watch, you can" Hawes said, and he, Ash and Hlbert followed Hawes into the stands, while Hilda entered the arena and awaited Lenora.

She soon appeared, and Hawes took the Referee Podium.  
"I'm Hilda, of Nuvema Town, and I have come to challenge you to a Pokémon battle for the Basic Badge," Hilda said, to which Lenora replied "Welcome to Nacrene City Gym Hilda, I am the Gym Leader, Lenora. You have one Gym Badge Hilda, so I will be using the team that I use as the second Gym Leader"  
"You use different Pokémon for different Badge Numbers?" Hilda asked, to which Ash replied "They have to. A Gym Leader has to be ready to take on trainers with anywhere from zero to seven Gym Badges, and have different teams for each one"  
"That explains a lot" Hilda replied. She then took her pose, and said "I'll lead with Pansear, let's show them what we can do" and Pansear materialised.  
"Let's go, Herdier" Lenora said, and Herdier materialised.  
"Herdier?" Hilda asked, then got out her Pokédex.  
"Herdier, the Loyal Dog Pokémon and the evolved form of Lillipup. Always obedient and faithful to their Trainers, Herdier has helped them raise other Pokémon since long ago" the Pokédex voice said.  
In the stands, Ash said "This battle is going to be tough for Hilda"  
"Yeah, took me two goes to defeat her, so, I agree, this will be tough" Hilber replied. Hawes then said "Let the battle, begin"

Battle: Herdier and Watchog VS Pansear, Lillipup and Oshawott.

"Alright Herdier, use Rock Tomb," Lenora said, and Herdier grabbed several small rocks, and threw them towards Pansear.  
"Pansear, dodge it with Flame Charge" Hilda called, and Pansear cloaked itself in flames, then charged, narrowly avoiding the falling rocks.  
"Quick Herdier, use Wild Charge," Lenora said, and Herdier cloaked itself in Electricity and charged at Pansear. The collision caused an explosion that not only KO'ed Pansear in one hit, but the force of the explosion also knocked Hilda off her feet. Herdier then took Minor recoil, as well as minor damage from the Flame Charge.  
"Pansear is unable to battle, Herdier is the winner," Hawes said as Hilda withdrew Pansear.  
"That didn't work. OK, new plan, Lillipup, let's show them what you can do" Hilda said, and Lillipup materialised.

"Herdier, use Retaliate" Lenora called, and Herdier cloaked itself in white energy and charged at Lillipup.  
"Lillipup, quick, use Thunder Wave, then dodge" Hilda called, and Lillipup firstly cloaked itself in electricity, then discharged it at Herdier when it got close, Paralysing it and allowing Lillipup a narrow escape.  
"Lillipup, quick, use Tackle," Hilda said, and Lillipup Tackled the Herdier, dealing Minor damage.  
'Don't think you've won yet just because you've Paralysed my Herider, Hilda. Herdier, use Rock Tomb" Lenora said, and Herdier shot several rocks at Lillipup, trapping it, dealing severe damage and lowering its Speed. Lillipup then restored a minor amount of health with it's Oran Berry.  
"Herdier, use Retaliate," Lenora said, and Herdier dashed at the trapped Lillipup.  
"Hilda, you have to get Lillipup out of there" Hilbert called, to which Hilda replied "I know, Lillipup, use Rock Smash" and Lillipup picked up a glowing orange rock from the ground, and smacked it against one of the rocks it was trapped by, and broke it, allowing it to narrowly avoid the Retaliate.  
"Now Lillipup, another Tackle," Hilda said, while Lenora added "Herdier, use Wild Charge" and Herdier cloaked itself in electricity to slam into Lillipup as it Tackled Herdier, dealing Minor damage to Herdier, KO'ed Lillipup, and Herdier took Minor recoil.  
"Lillipup is unable to battle, the winner is Herdier," Hawes said as Hilda withdrew Lillipup.  
"I have one Pokémon left. so, Oshawott, let's show them what we can do" Hilda said, and Oshawott materialised.

"Herdier, take it down with a Retaliate," Lenora said, and Herdier cloaked itself in White energy and charged at Oshwott.  
"Oshawott, end this with Water Gun," Hilda said, and as Herdier charged at Oshawott, he shot a stream of water at Herdier, and KO'ed it before it got to Oshawott.  
"Thanks, Arceus for the Paralysis," Hilda said, and Hawes added "Herdier is unable to battle, Oshawott wins"  
"Good job taking down my Herdier. But, let's see how you handle my next Pokémon. Go, Watchog" Lenora said as she returned Herdier, then called in Watchog.

"Watchog, just end this with a Retaliate," Lenora said, and Watchog charged at Oshawott.  
"Oshawott, dodge it" Hilda called, but Watchog was too fast. The aura it had around it was too strong, and seemed aggressive, which, as soon as it hit, not only KO'ed Oshawott but sent him flying into Hilda, then sent both of them flying backwards.  
"Oshawott is unable to battle, Watchog wins. While Lenora is the victor, I must warn her that injuring your challengers is against the rules" Hawes said. A dejected Hilda withdrew Oshawott, then pulled herself up, gasping for air, having had all the wind knocked out of her by Oshawott colliding with her.  
Battle Conclusion: Lenora wins.

"Aw man, I lost," Hilda said, saddened by her loss. Hilbert and Ash both approach her, and Hilbert said "Don't worry sis, I lost the first time I took on Lenora, she's one of the toughest Gym Leaders there is, relative to how early people tend to take her on", and Hilbert embraced her.  
"What can I do?" Hilda asked, returning the embrace, to which Hilbert replied "Literally evolve one or two of your Pokémon, and you'll have an easier time against her next time. It worked for me"  
"Yeah?" Hilda asked, to which Hilbert replied "Yeah", Hilbert then took Hilda's hand, and guided her out, while Ash followed them out.

When the three of them arrived back at the Pokémon Centre, Hilbert ordered a cup of hot tea, to help Hilda calm down.  
"Thanks, Bro," Hilda said, and she slowly started to drink the Tea, and found that it helped her.  
"Ash, you go and take on Lenora, I'll help Hilda rebound and prepare for her rematch with Lenora" Hilbert said, to which Ash replied "Uh, sure, if you want"

A couple of hours later, Ash headed for the Nacrene City Gym, and Hilda and Hilbert both headed for Route 3.  
"Hey Hawes, is Lenora ready for another Gym Battle?" Ash asked, to which Hawes replied "Yes. Follow me", and he led Ash towards the Gym.

Soon, Ash arrives at the Gym, and Lenora is waiting for him.  
"Hello, Ash, nice to see you again. How many badges do you have?" Lenora asked, to which Ash replied "No badges"  
"OK, then I'll use these two" Lenora replied, and she grabbed two Poké Balls. Hawes then stepped up and said "The battle between Gym Leader Lenora and Ash of Pallet Town will now begin. Only Two Pokémon will be used on both sides"  
"Alright Minccino, let's go," Lenora said, and Minccino materialised. Ash nodded, then said "Blitzle, I choose you" and Blitzle materialised.

Battle: Minccino and Herdier VS Blitzle and Tepig?  
"Minccino, use Retaliate," Lenora said, and Minccino cloaked itself in White energy, and charged at Blitzle.  
"Blitzle, dodge and use Charge Beam," Ash said, and Blitzle narrowly avoided the Retaliate, and shot a beam of electricity at the Minccino, dealing Moderate damage and increasing Blitzle's Special Attack.  
"Now Blitzle, use Stomp," Ash said, and Blitzle tried to Stomp Minccino, but Lenora replied "Minccino, dodge it then use Seed Bomb" and Minccino avoided Blitzle's hooves, opens its mouth to reveal several seeds, which it shoots at Blitzle, dealing Considerable damage.  
"Minccino, quick, use Retaliate," Lenora said, and Minccino once again cloaked itself in White energy and charged at Blitzle.  
"Blitzle, Stomp!" Ash called, and Blitzle managed to bring its hooves down on Minccino, cancelling the Retaliate and dealing Considerable damage, as well as causing Minccino to Flinch.  
"Spark" Ash called, and Bltizle charged at Minccino with Spark, to which Lenora replied "Retaliate", and Blitzle cloaked itself in electricity, while Minccino cloaked itself in White energy. They collided, and while Blitzle took Considerable damage, the charge was enough to KO Minccino.  
"Minccino is unable to battle, Blitzle wins" Hawes called as Lenora returned Minccino.

"Not bad Ash. Now, let's see if you can take on Herdier" Lenora said, and Herdier materialised. And it's Intimidate ability kicked in, Intimidating Blitzle and lowering its Attack power.  
"Blitzle, use Charge Beam" Ash called, and Blitzle shot a beam of electricity at Herdier, but Lenora said "Herdier, dodge and use Retaliate" and Herdier avoided it, cloaked itself in white energy, and smashed into Blitzle's KO'ing it.  
"Blitzle is unable to battle, Herdier wins," Hawes said as Ash went to Revive Blitzle.  
"You did well Blitzle, you rest up, alright?" Ash asked, to which Blitzle acknowledged.  
"Alright, now, Tepig, I choose you," Ash said, and Tepig materialised.

"Herdier, use Retaliate," Lenora said, and Herdier cloaked itself in White energy and charged at Tepig.  
"Tepig, dodge it and use Flame Charge," Ash said, and Tepig barely avoided it. But, as he went to use Flame Charge, Lenora said "Wild Charge" and Herdier cloaked itself in Electricity and charged into Tepig at full force, the explosion did Considerable damage to Tepig, but only Slight damage to Herdier, the Flame Charge reducing the damage Tepig took from Wild Charge.  
"Herdier, use Retaliate," Lenora said, and Herdier cloaked itself in White energy, and charged at Tepig.  
"Tepig, spin while using Flame Charge to protect yourself," Ash said, and Tepig tried to do just that. However, not being experienced enough, he was only spinning the flames, so took Significant damage, but managed to burn Herdier with the flames. Tepig then restored a minor amount of health with his Leftovers.  
"Oh man, Tepig withstood that. Incredible" Ash said as Tepig fell back, barely staying up. Suddenly, Tepig started glowing.  
"Huh? What's going on?" Ash asked, but a few seconds later, he realised what was going on as Tepig stood up and started growing in size.  
"Tepig's evolving, awesome," Ash said, shocked, and soon, the light dissipated, and a chubby, orange, pig-like form was revealed.  
"PIGNITE!" Pignite called, and Ash said "Cool, my Tepig evolved into Pignite" and he got out his Pokédex.

"Pignite, the Fire Pig Pokémon and the evolved form of Tepig. The more it eats, the more fuel it has to make the fire in its stomach stronger. This fills it with even more power." the voice said.

"Well, this is a surprise," Lenora said, to which Ash replied "it's awesome! Now Pignite, use Rock Smash" and Pignite pulled a rock from the ground, and smashed it on Herdier, dealing half of Herdier's health in damage. Herdier then took a slight amount of damage from the Burn.  
"Herdier, use Rock Tomb," Lenora said, and Herdier generates several rocks and threw them at Pignite.  
"Pignite, Rock Smash," Ash said, and Pignite managed to smash two of the four rocks thrown at him, which reduced the damage from minor to slight, though also cutting Pignite's Speed.  
"Now's our chance, Herdier, use Retaliate," Lenora said, but as Herdier cloaked itself in White energy and charged at Pignite, but Ash was ready.  
"Pignite, get distance, then end this with Rock Smash" he called, and Pignite managed to narrowly avoid the Retaliate, then grabbing a small rock, making it glow orange, and smashing it on Herdier, KO'ing it.  
"Herdier is unable to battle, Pignite wins. The Victor is Ash from Pallet Town" Hawes said, and Ash and Pignite both cheered.  
"Your fighting style is so enchanting, it is charming. You are a Pokémon Trainer worthy of receiving this Basic Badge" Lenora said as she approached Ash, and gave him a long, thin yellow badge with Purple marks through the middle.  
"Alright, I got the Basic Badge!" Ash called, and Pignite, Blitzle and Pikachu all cheered. Lenora then said, "Here, I want you to have this TM" and gave Ash TM67 Retaliate.  
"Retaliate does a lot more damage if an ally fainted the turn before you use it! If you mater the timing, you can defeat even strong opponents" Lenora said. Ash placed the Basic Badge in his Badge case, and TM68 in his bag then said "Thanks. I'll see you around" and he left, waving, which Lenora returned.

Soon, Ash returned to the Pokémon Centre and healed up Pignite.  
"Ah, hello Ash, fancy meeting you here" came a voice from behind. Ash turned around and saw N Harmonia and his Gothitelle behind him.  
"Hey N," Ash said, and, to Ash's shock, Blitzle ran up to N and nuzzled him.  
"Hey Blitzle, how are you these days?" N asked, to which Blitzle replied, and N smiled, then said "Well, seems he's taking a liking to you Ash"  
"Yeah, Blitzle helped me get the Basic Badge. He joined me while we were training on Route 3. He's a good little Zebra" Ash said, smiling. N also smiled, then said "Well, I'm here because I heard Hilbert is here. Is that true?"  
"Yeah, he's currently on Route 3 with his sister Hilda," Ash said, to which N nodded, turned to Gothitelle, then said "Let's go and find him"  
"This is going to be awkward" Gothitelle replied, then, with a nod to Ash, N, Gothitelle and Blitzle all departed.

Meanwhile, Hilbert and Hilda have just finished training on Kanto Route 3 when N and Gothitelle approached.  
"Oh, hey N, Gothitelle, long time no see," Hilbert said, kinda awkwardly, to which N replied "Yeah, it's been a while"  
"So, what's up?" Hilbert asked, to which N replied "Team Plasma, they've reformed. I'm working to try and stop them, but I need some help with that"  
"I'd heard rumours that Team Plasma had reformed, and my sister and her tutor were attacked by two strangers in dark uniforms a couple of times, so it would fit" Hilbert replied. he then added "However, Hilda here needs to challenge the Nacrene City Gym again tomorrow morning. Your new strategy, and evolved Pokémon, she should win" Hilbert replied, to which a rallied Hilda nodded.  
"Alright. Oh, how did Ash go?" Hilda asked, to which N replied "From what I gathered, he won, his Tepig evolved into Pignite and turned the battle around for him"  
"Oh wow, we'd better go and congratulate him," Hilda said, and she ran back towards Nacrene City,  
"Alright, we had better get going," N said, and Hilbert nodded, then replied "I'd better get after her" and he also ran back towards Nacrene City. N just shook his head and both him and his Gothitelle followed.

Blitzle meanwhile returned to the wild.

Soon,. Hilda reached the Pokémon Centre and found Ash in the front foyer.  
"Hey Ash, heard you got your first badge," Hilda said, to which Ash replied "Not just that, but Tepig evolved into Pignite to win"  
"Nice. I'm ready to take on Lenora for my second Gym Badge" Hilda replied, to which Ash nodded. Hilbert entered the Pokémon Centre, followed close behind by N and Gothitelle.  
"Alright, I hope the training went well" Ash replied, to which Hilda nodded, and said "Yes, it did. My Pokémon are much stronger now, it's pretty awesome"  
"Alright, can't wait to see them, and you, in action" Ash replied, to which Hilda nodded, beamed, and said "I can't wait"  
"Hilbert, before we turn in for the night, I do need to discuss something with you," N said, to which Hilbert nodded, then said "Alright, my room, we can talk there"  
"OK," N said, and him, Gothitelle and Hilbert head for Hilbert's room. Ash turned to Hilda, then said "You'd better rest up, getting a good night sleep is very important for a good battle tomorrow"  
"I will don't worry Ash. Good Night" Hilda said, and she gave her Pokémon to Nurse Joy, then headed for her room. Ash smiled, did the same with Pikachu and Pignite, then headed for his room too.

About ten minutes later, N and Gothitelle exited Hilbert's room and headed out of the Pokémon Centre, and headed to camp for the night.


	9. Chapter 9 VS Gym Leader Lenora Round 2

The following morning found Ash, Hilda and Hilbert having breakfast in the Pokémon Centre.  
"You ready to take on Lenora sis?" Hilbert asked, to which Hilda replied "Yes. I'm nervous, but I should be OK. I've got new strategies, my Pokémon is stronger, and I'm wiser too", to which both Ash and Hilbert replied "That's the spirit", to which Hilda smiled.

After breakfast, Hilda headed back to her room to give a pep talk to her Pokémon before the Gym Battle, then she meets Ash and Hilbert outside.  
"Let's go," Hilda said, to which both Ash and Hilbert nod, and they head for the Museum.

When they arrive at the entrance to the Nacrene Gym, and Hawes was waiting for them.  
"Are you here to rematch Lenoira Hilda?" Hawes asked, to which Hilda replied "Yes I am"  
"Alright, I'll go and inform Lenora," Hawes said, and he headed inside. After a few minutes, he returns, and said "Alright Hilda, Lenora is waiting", to which Hilda nodded, and headed inside, with Ash and Hilbert following.

Ash and Hilbert take seats on the stands, Hilda took her spot on one side of the arena, while Lenora was waiting on the other side.  
"Hey, Hilda, nice to see you" Lenora called, to which Hilda replied "Thanks, Lenora. I'm here to rematch you"  
"I'm aware" Lenora replied. Hawes then stepped between them and said "The Rematch battle between Gym Leader Lenora and Hilda from Nuvema Town will now begin. Only the challenger can exchange Pokémon. Now begin"  
"Let's go, Herdier," Lenora said, and Lenora materialised. Hilda then said "Pansear, let's show them what we can do" and Pansear materialised.  
"Why is she leading with Pansear?" Hilbert asked, to which Ash replied "Not sure. Probably part of her strategy"

Battle: Hilda VS Lenora  
"Herdier, use Rock Tomb," Lenora said, and Herdier lobbed several rocks at Pansear, but Hilda was ready with a new tactic.  
"Pansear, use Rock Smash on the Rocks" Hilda called, and Pansear's hands glowed orange, and it smashed two of the rocks, allowing it to escape from the Rock Tomb trap, though still taking Moderate damage.  
"Now Pansear, use Flame Charge,," Hilda said, and Pansear cloaked himself in flames and charged at Herdier, but Lenora was ready.  
"Herdier, use Retaliate," Lenora said, and Herdier cloaked itself in white energy and charged at Pansear.  
"Pansear, spin," Hilda said, and Pansear spun to narrowly avoid the Herdier, before striking with Flame Charge, dealing Minor damage and increasing Pansear's Speed.  
"So that's how you intend to win?" Lenora asked, to which Hilda replied "Maybe. More to wear down Herdier to make it easier to win. Now Pansear, use Rock Tomb", and Pansear grabbed a few rocks and lobbed them at Herdier.  
"Herdier, dodge it and use Retaliate," Lenora said, and Herdier avoided the rocks, then charged at Pansear while cloaked in White energy.  
"Pansear, quick, use Rock Smash," Hilda said, and Pansear's fist glowed orange, and struck Herdier with it. And although Pansear was subsequently KO'ed by Retaliate, Herdier took Moderate damage, leaving it at exactly half health.  
"Pansear is unable to battle, the winner is Herdier," Hawes said as Hilda withdrew her Pansear.  
"Alright Herdier, let's show then what you can do," Hilda said, and Herdier materialised.

Meanwhile in the stands  
"Oh cool, her Lillipup evolved," Ash said, to which Hilbert replied "Yeah, it evolved during training. Hopefully, it's gained enough power to win"  
"I hope so too" Ash replied.

"Herdier, use Retaliate," Lenora said, and Lenora's Herdier cloaked itself in white energy and charged at Hilda's Herdier, but Hilda was ready.  
"Herdier, dodge it and use Rock Smash," Hilda said, and Hilda's Herdier's paw glowed orange, it picked up a rock, and smashed it on Lenora's Herdier's face, though it was also hit by Lenora's Herdier's Retaliate. The Retaliate did Moderate damage to Hilda's Herdier, but the Rock Smash KO'ed Lenora's Herdier.  
"Lenora's Herdier is unable to battle, the winner is Hilda's Herdier" Hawes called, and Hilda, Hilbert, Ash and Hilda's Herdier cheered as Lenora withdrew her Herdier.  
"You did a great job Herdier, rest up," Lenora said. She then turned back to Hilda, and said "Now, take on my Watchog" and Watchog materialised.  
"And I know exactly what this Pokémon is going to do, and I don't like it," Hilda said to herself.

Lenora then said "Now then Watchog, use Retaliate" while Hilda said "Herdier, use Rock Smash" and, with Herdier having been KO'ed the last turn, Watchog was covered in a concentrated force of White Energy and charged in a rage for the fainted Herdier at Hilda's Herdier. At that moment, Herdier picks up a rock, glowing orange, and smashed it on Watchog, dealing Moderate damage, but her Herdier was KO'ed.  
"Hilda's Herdier is unable to battle, the winner is Watchog," Hawes said as Hilda withdrew her Herdier.  
"You did really well Herdier, now rest up," Hilda said.

Back in the stands  
"She has just one Pokémon remaining," Hlbert said, to which Ash replied "Her starter"  
"Let's see what she has planned to deal with Watchog," Hilbert said, to which Ash nodded.

Back to the battle, Hilda said "Alright then, Dewott, let's show them what we can do" and Dewott materialised.

In the stands, Ash said "Her Oshawott's evolved too, that's epic" Ash said, to which Hilbert replied "Yep, Osahawott also evolved during our training"  
"Cool," Ash replied.

Back to the battle, Lenora said "Watchog, use Super Fang" and Watchog charged at Dewott while bearing its fangs.  
"Now Dewott, dodge and use Water Pulse," Hilda said, and Dewott barely avoided the Super Fang and generated a ball of water that it shot at Watchog, dealing Moderate damage.  
"Now use Retaliate," Lenora said and Watchog cloaked itself in white energy and charged at Dewott.  
"Uh oh, quick Dewott, dodge," Hilda said, but Watchog struck Dewott with Retaliate before Dewott had a chance to dodge, dealing Considerable damage.  
"Watchog, keep the offensive with Crunch," Lenora said, then Hilda said "Dewott, use Wate Pulse to distract Watchog so you can avoid it, then strike with Hidden Power", and Dewott generated the ball of water, and threw it into the ground, the wave of water that resulted allowed Dewott to avoid Watchog's attack, then generate several small, white orbs that changed to Light Blue, and shot them at Watchog. This had an unexpected effect that even Hilda didn't realise was going to happen, but Ash did. Slowing down Watchog, since it's fur was wet from passing through the water, and dealing

In the stands, Ash said "Now that is something I think Hilda should note for the future. Because that is an awesome combo attack. Combining water and ice to slow your wet opponent is a good move"  
"Yeah, that's awesome" Hilbert replied.

Back to the arena, Hilda thought to herself "That was a cool combo. I'm noting that for the future".  
Lenora then said "Watchog, use Retaliate" and as Dewott pulled back, Watchog chased down Dewott while cloaking itself in white energy, but Dewott was able to brace and BARELY avoid being KO'ed. As Dewott pulled himself up and was cloaked in a blue aura.  
"Torrent" Hilda said, smiling. She then said "Now Dewott, end this with a Water Pulse" and Dewott created a HUGE ball of water, and fired it at Watchog, KO'ing it.  
"Watchog is unable to battle, the winner is Dewott. The victor is Hilda from Nuvema Town" Hawes said as Lenora withdrew Watchog.  
"YES! I WON!" Hilda cheered as Ash and Hilbert both ran up and hugged her, which she returned. Lenora then walked up to Hilda, and said "Here you go, your second Gym Badge, the Basic Badge" and she gave it to Hilda, who cheered and said "I won, the Basic Badge" and an exhausted Dewott also cheered. Hilda then used a Super Potion to restore the HP of Dewott.

"That was some brilliant, unintended strategy there Hilda, well done," Lenora said, to which Hilda replied "I didn't even know what to expect, I didn't expect that to happen. It was so interesting"  
"Definitely something we can hone for the future, hey Hilda?" Ash asked, to which Hilda replied "Yes, I'd love o refine this technique into something very powerful"  
"And I can definitely test something similar" Ash replied. Lenora and Hawes both nodded, then Lenora gave Hilda a Technical Machine.  
'And this is the Technical Machine for Retaliate" Lenora said, and she gave it to Hilda, who said, "Thanks, this is going to be good". Hilda then turned to face Ash and Hilbert, and said "We'd better get back to the Pokémon Centre so my team can rest and recover"  
"Sure. We enjoyed that battle" Ash said, to which Lenora replied "I'll join you, I've got to rest my Pokémon as well", and the five of them depart, with Hawes locking the entrance to the gym as he went.

Soon, they all reach the Pokémon Centre, where Hilda gave Pansear, Herdier and Dewott to Nurse Joy, while Lenora gave Herdier and Watchog to Nurse Joy.  
"So, you two have a choice as to which Gym Leader you want to face for the third badge," Lenora said as they al took a seat and ordered Lunch.  
"Yeah?" Ash asked, to which Lenora replied "Well, for you Ash it's second Gym Leader, third for Hilda. You can pick either Burgh at Castelia City, or you could take a boat to the South-West and take on the Virbank City Gym Leader Roxie, who only recently became Gym Leader. She trains Poison-type Pokémon while Burgh trains Bug-type Pokémon"  
"Alright, we're probably both going to take on both Roxie and Burgh, just not sure on the order yet" Ash replied. Hilda nodded, then added "Whether I battle Burgh first, or Roxie first, that's up to me to decide"  
"Well whatever decision you make, I'm sure it'll be a good one. As for me, I'm afraid that, like with the Triplets of Striation City, this will be my last Gym Battle, I will be retiring afterwards" Lenora replied, which surprised everyone.  
"You have been a great Gym Leader Lenora, Unova will be worse off without you," Hilbert

said, to which Lenora replied "Thanks Hilbert, that was a very nice thing to say"  
"I speak only the truth because you are a great Gym Leader" Hilbert replied.

While Ash, Hilda, Hilbert and Lenora are talking in the Pokémon Centre, trouble is brewing.

Near the entrance to Pinwheel Forest, two Neo Team Plasma Grunts are watching the city from somewhat nearby. Suddenly, three figures with white hair, grey eyes, wearing a black headband, their faces covered by a black mask. They wear light-grey and black tops, black gloves, dark grey pants and black shoes.  
"Shadow Triad, hello. Is it time?" one of the Neo Plasma Grunts asked, to which one of the Shadow Triad replied "Yes. We have perfected our trainer control devices, so it is time"  
"Do you have the necessary equipment ready to be set up?" one of the grunts asked, to which the second Shadow Triad replied "Yes we do"  
"Good. Now let's put our plan into action" the first Grunt said, and the five of them departed into the forest.

Back to the Pokémon Centre, Hawes suddenly bursts into the Pokémon Centre.  
"Guys, we've got trouble. Team Plasma has launched an attack on Pinwheel Forest, and appears to have taken control of trainers" Hawes said as Ash, Hilbert, Hilda and Lenora run to the Pokémon Centre foyer.  
"I'll get to my Gym and grab my Anti-Plasma team. Hilbert, Hawes, cover me" Lenora said, to which both Hawes and Hilbert nodded, and the group heads out.

As Lenora moved towards the Gym, Hilbert, Ash and Hilda intercept a trainer that is running towards Lenora, as well as a Neo Team Plasma Grunt. Hilbert scanned the trainers with his Pokédex and found that the trainer is weak enough for Ash and Hilda to face, but the Neo Team Plasma Grunt could only be faced off by Hilbert.

"I'll handle the Plasma Scum, you two take on the Trainer," Hilbert said, to which Ash and Hilda nodded, and faced the trainer, a Black Belt called Kentaro.

Battle: Team Plasma Grunt VS Hilbert  
"So, you think you can take on Neo Team Plasma?" he jeered, to which Hilbert replied "I have taken your Team on before, and I will bring you down again. Now Galvantula, let's bring them down" and Hilbert's Galvantula materialised.  
"Weezing, destroy them," the Neo Plasma Grunt said, and Weezing materialised.

"Weezing, use Sludge Bomb," the Grunt said, and Weezing generated, then shot a ball of brown sludge at Galvantula.  
"Dodge it Galvantula and use Thunderbolt," Hilbert said and Galvantula avoided the bomb, which Hilbert also had to avoid, then Galvantula sent a blast of electricity at Weezing.  
"Spin and block it with Assurance," the Grunt said, and Weezing obliged, though it didn't help much, as all Hilbert needed to say was "Galvantula, orient the Thunderbolt to hit Weezing from above" and Galvantula obliged, completely bypassing the shield to deal Severe damage to Weezing. Weezing then restored a slight amount of health using its Black Sludge.  
"No, if I go down I'm taking you with me! Weezing, use Explosion!" the Plasma Grunt said, and Weezing inflated itself and, as the Neo Plasma Grunt retreated, it unleashed all of its energy, Hilbert wasn't worried, however, as, at that instant, Lenora's Stoutland arrives and uses Protect to stop any of them getting hurt.  
"You arrived just in time Lenora," Hlbert said as Weezing disappeared, to which Lenora replied "No problem. Looks like the Neo Plasma Grunt has fled, and the Pokémon has been, I don't even know what happened"

Meanwhile, Ash and Hilda stared down a mind-controlled Black Belt Kentaro.

"Pignite, I choose you," Ash said, and Pignite materialised. Hilda then added "Dewott, let's show them what we can do" and Dewott materialised. Then, Kentaro said "Gurdurr, let's go" and Gurdurr materialised.

Battle: Pignite and Dewott VS Gurdurr  
"Dewott, use Water Pulse," Hilda said, and Dewott shot a ball of water at Gurdurr, but Kentaro was ready.  
"Deflect it with your Girder" Kantaro called, and Gurdurr avoided taking damage by swinging his Girder.  
"Pignite, use Fire Punch," Ash said, and Pignite cloaked its fist with fire, and when Ash commanded it, Pignite managed to avoid the swinging Girder, and strike, dealing minor damage.  
"That didn't do as much as I thought it would. Get back Pignite" Ash called, but it was too late, and Kentaro said "Gurdurr, use Chip Away" and Gurdurr struck with white energy cloaked Girder, dealing Considerable damage.  
"Dewott, get behind Gurdurr and use Water Pulse, then get out of there" Hilda called as soon as Gurdurr swung at Pignite, and though Dewott got behind Gurdurr, and was able to hit with the ball of water, dealing minor damage, Kentaro said "Quick Gurdurr, use Wake-Up Slap" and Gurdurr's hand was cloaked in Orange energy, and powerfully slapped Dewott, dealing Significant damage.  
"Quick Pignite, use Fire Punch," Ash said, and Pignite cloaked its fist with fire, and avoided the swinging Girder to strike with Fire Punch, dealing Minor damage.  
"Dewott, quick, another Water Pulse," Hilda said, and Dewott scored a strike with the ball of water, dealing minor damage.  
"Chip Away on both" Kentaro said, and Gurdurr swung it's Grder so fast and so violently, that neither Dewott nor Pignite were able to avoid it. Dewott was KO'ed, and Hilda was struck by a burst of White energy, knocking her back.  
"You OK Hilda?" Ash called as Pignite was knocked into Blaze range, cloaking itself in a fiery aura, to which Hilda replied "I'll be OK, just win this fight"  
"Alright," Ash said, then he said "Pignite, end this with FIre Punch" and Pignite generated a much larger firey fist, which it KO'ed Gurdurr with and broke the mind control on Kentaro.

"You OK Hilda?" Hilbert asked, running over to check on her as she withdrew Dewott, to which Hilda replied "I'll be OK. Just pursue Neo Team Plasma"  
"Alright, you get back, heal Dewott, and make sure you're OK" Hilbert replied, to which Hilda replied "I will bro, don't worry"  
"Let's go Hilbert," Lenora said, to which Hilbert nodded, and they pursued the Grunt.  
"Ash, other trainers have been put under Mind Control by Neo Team Plasma, they did that to me. I'll just head to the Centre and heal my Gurdurr" Kentaro said, to which Ash nodded, then said "Alright. I just need to get Pignite to Nurse Joy, then I'll pursue, but try to stay out of their way"  
"Alright, good luck Ash," Kentaro said, and they headed for the Centre.

When they arrived, Ash, Hilda and Kentaro got their Pignite, Dewott and Gurdurr healed, while Hilda went into an alternate room with Nurse Joy to get checked in a more private, area.  
"I hope she'll be OK," Kentaro said, to which Ash replied "I hope so"

A couple of minutes later, Hilda and Nurse Joy exited the room, and Hilda said "I just need to rest today, and I'll be good tomorrow"  
"Great news," Ash said. Nurse Joy turned to face Ash, and said: "Ash, you head for Pinwheel Forest, try to find Hilbert and Lenora, alright?"  
"Alright. You keep Hilda safe" Ash said to Nurse Joy, who said "I'll keep her safe, don't worry about me, just get going"  
"OK," Ash said, and he ran out of the Pokémon Centre and towards Pinwheel Forest.

Back in the Centre, Kentaro sighed, then said "If it wasn't for the fact Gurdurr is my only Pokémon, I would go out and help him"  
"Alright" Nurse Joy replied, nodding.

As Ash heads towards Pinwheel Forest, two figures watch him.  
"Alright, what do we do?" Jessie asked, to which James replied "Keep an eye out, scout out Neo Team Plasma's forces"  
"Alright," James said, and the three of them also heads towards Pinwheel Forest.

Also, Trip works his way towards Pinwheel Forest, with rather a few more Pokémon on his belt. He soon arrives.


	10. Chapter 10: VS Neo Team Plasma and Trip

A/N: Ash's Pikachu can use all moves that it used to know at a previous point, just hasn't used it in a while. Just a note for this chapter in particular. Also, Pokémon can know how to use more than four moves, but can only use up to four moves in any one battle.

As Ash pursued Hilbert and Lenora, he finds his path briefly blocked by an Ace Trainer's Mandibuzz, who grabbed the bone it was wielding, made it glow Orange, and threw it at Ash.  
"Whoa," Ash said as he narrowly avoided it.  
"I don't have time for this. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt to stun" Ash said and Pikachu shot a blast of electricity at the Ace Trainer and her Mandibuzz, and though they both avoided it, Ash was able to get past and continue his pursuit of Lenora and Hilbert.

Meanwhile, Neo Team Plasma have put their plans into action. Combining their forces with their new Trainer Control device, Neo Team Plasma have Pinwheel Forest on Lockdown. A class of students have been trapped in the forest.  
"We've got to get the kids out without hurting them," Lenora said, to which Hilbert responded "I know. I can combine Galvantula and Swanna to distract Team Plasma while you get the class out"  
"Good idea," Lenora said, and she called in her Cinccino, in addition to her Stoutland, while Hilbert said "Swanna, Galvantula, let's do this" and both Swanna and Galvantula materialise. Hilbert then gently attaches a small camera to Galantula's head, then said "Alright, Galvantula, sneak into the forest and determine the strength of Neo Team Plasma around the class", to which his Galvantula chitted, then headed inside.

As Galvantula enters the Forest, Hilbert gets out his Pokédex and connected to the camera. Here, when Galvantula got close enough to see the class, Hlbert could gauge the strength of the opposing force.  
"Alright, the four Pokémon we have is equal to the four Pokémon they have surrounding the class," Hilbert said, to which Lenora asked "Can we beat them?", but at that moment, Ash arrived and kneeled next to them.  
"What are we doing?" Ash asked, to which Lenora answered "A class is held hostage by Neo Team Plasma, we need a plan to rescue them"  
"I can have Galvantula use Electroweb on itself, and your Pikachu could jump off it and use Thunder to distract Neo Team Plasma long enough for myself and Lenora to get the class out of there" Hilbert suggested, to which Ash replied "Sure. What do you think Pikachu?", and Pikachu called. Hilbert and Lenora then both nodded, and they implemented their plan. Pikachu ran after Galvantula, who used Electroweb on itself.

Ash, Hilbert and Lenora sneak to the entrance of Pinwheel Forest as Pikachu reached Galvantula.  
"Swanna, use Rain Dance" Hilbert commanded, and as Pikachu jumped off Galvantula's Electroweb, high into the sky and straight at Neo Team Plasma, Swanna danced and started a rainstorm.  
"Galvantula, use Thunder" Hilbert commanded, and at that same moment, as commanded "Pikachu, use Thunder" and both of them fired huge bolts of thunder into the sky, which slammed down on the Pokémon Neo Team Plasma owned, as well as getting close enough to the Neo Plasma Grunts themselves to send them flying.  
"Pikachu hasn't used that move in a good couple of years," Ash said, to which Hilbert replied "Don't dilly dally, you don't have any other Pokémon on you. Stay here, we'll get the class out. You call Pikachu back, OK?", to which Ash nodded and called Pikachu, while Hilbert and Lenora ran for the class.  
"Students, Teacher, over here, follow us," Lenora said as Ash's Pikachu and Hilbert's Galvantula unleash more blasts of Thunder to keep the Neo Plasma Grunts back from the class, and the class ran towards Hilbert and Lenora, who guided them back away from Pinwheel Forest, as Ash, his Pikachu and Hilbert's Galvantula also retreated.

When they return to Nacrene City, Lenora asked "Are you all OK?", and after a quick checkup, the kids and the teacher were all given a clean bill of health, at least physically. Of course, the kids had been traumatised, so Lenora let them pat her Stoutland, as well as a couple who gently petted Hilbert's Swanna, which she enjoyed.  
"What now?" Hilbert asked, to which Hawes, who was waiting for them, responded "Apparently, Neo Team Plasma have discovered a way to brainwash trainers and their Pokémon" Hawes said, to which Lenora replied "Alright. So we're going to have to defeat those trainers to free them?"  
"Yes, it's how I was freed from Team Plasma control," Kentaro said, to which Lenora responded "Noted"  
"Alright, then let's get going," Hilbert said. Ash nodded, and the three of them departed. As Lenora did, she said to Hawes "Get the class back to Striation City, alright?"  
"Alright," Hawes said, and he guided the class towards Striation City.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket is hiding in an alcove, and have just finished the construction of a Drone.  
"We can use this to scout forces," Jessie said, to which James replied "Yes, then we can get an idea about the strength of this group's forces"  
"We can report it back to Giovanni, and figure out what to do next" Meowth added. The drone went up and into the sky, and James set up a laptop to see from the Drone's perspective.

Hilbert and Lenora soon return to Pinwheel Forest and start their push through the main forest itself. However, they're both forced behind a tree, as a Weepinbell shot sharp-edged leaves at them.  
"Whoa, we're not getting through if we try to go straight on," Lenora said, to which Hilbert replied "I have an idea. I have a Pokémon that can fire a powerful enough Physical Non-Contact move to KO that Weepinbell in one hit"  
"Alright, let's use it," Lenora said. Then, Hilbert said "Garbodor, let's go" and Garbodor materialised.  
"Alright Garbodor, use Gunk Shot" and Garbodor generated a purple ball of trash, which was then shot at Weepinbell and KO'ed it in one hit.  
"What the?" a Pokémon Ranger said, and he ran over to face Lenora and Hilbert, along with his Ursaring and Luxray. Hilbert saw something on the eyes, then exclaimed "Whoever said that Neo Team Plasma can now control trainers was correct, look at his eyes" and Lenora, after looking at his vacant eyes, gasped, then said "Wow, the rumours are true. We'd better defeat this guy, so we can free him"  
"Right," Hilbert said, then Lenora added "Alright, let's go, Herdier,", and Herdier materialised. The battle then began.

Battle: Garbodor and Kangaskhan VS Luxray and Ursaring  
"Kangaskhan, use Fake Out on Ursaring," Lenora said, while the Ranger said "Luxray, use Thunder Fang and Ursaring, use Thrash" and Kangaskhan's hands glowed White, then it clapped Ursaring with it, dealing Moderate damage and also causing Ursaring to Flinch.  
At the same time, Luxray cloaked its fangs in Electricity and bit Kangaskhan, dealing Considerable damage.  
"Garbodor, use Gunk Shot," Hilbert said, and as Luxray charged to Bite Kangaskhan, Garbodor generated a Purple ball of trash, which was shot at Luxray. When it hit, it KO'ed Luxray in one hit, forcing it to let Kangaskhan go.  
"Now Kangaskhan, end this with a Hammer Arm," Lenora said, and Kangaskhan's arm glowed Orange, and it slammed it into Ursaring, KO'ing it and freeing the Ranger from the mind control.  
Battle Victors: Garbodor and Kangaskhan.

"Are you OK?" Lenora asked, to which the Ranger replied "I am now, thanks for freeing me. Team Plasma has several Rangers under control, can you help me free them?"  
"We will don't worry, but you need to get back to Nacrene Gym and heal your Pokémon, alright" Lenora stated, to which the Ranger replied "Fine, but is the path clear?"  
"Yeah" Hilbert replied. The Ranger nodded, and headed back, while Lenora and Hilbert restored the Hit Points and stats of their Pokémon before continuing in.

Shortly after that battle, Ash arrived at Pinwheel Forest. As soon as he did, he saw the Pokémon Ranger that had been freed from Neo Team Plasma control.  
"Warning you now, Neo Team Plasma can take control of trainers, not just their Pokémon," the Ranger said, to which Ash replied "I know, I saw another guy who was under control"  
"Good," the Ranger said as he headed out.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket's drone is watching the conversation unfold from nearby.  
"We're going to have to report that Neo Team Plasma can now take control of trainers to the boss," Jessie said, to which James replied "Definitely. We should forget the twerp for now though, and keep Scouting the Forest"  
"Alright, alright, I'm doing it. Should we follow the twerp? Or the leader?" Jessie snapped, to which James replied "The latter of course"  
"Alright," Jessie said, and the drone followed Hilbert and Lenora around the forest.

Sneaking around near where the Dragon Fossil Head was abandoned by Team Plasma two years ago, Trip and his Pokémon are hunting for members of Neo Team Plasma. Soon, he finds one, waiting with a strange device in his hand, his Boldore sitting next to him. There's also a Rufflet perched in a nearby tree, but Trip hasn't noticed.  
"Servine, use Energy Ball, Tranquil, use Facade, Frillish, use Water Pulse, and Litwick, use Night Shade" Trip said, and Servine generated, then shot, a ball of Natural Energy at Boldore, dealing Minor damage, Tranquil slammed its body into Boldore, dealing Slight damage, Frillish shot a pulse of water at Boldore, dealing minor damage, while Litwick shot a black, outlined in dark red, beam of spectral energy at Boldore, dealing minor damage. The combined efforts, however, only did about half of Boldore's Hit Points in damage.  
"I don't know why you did that, foolish trainer, but you will pay the consequences," the Neo Team Plasma Grunt said, as he seemed to turn the device on Trip, as well as his Boldore. But it was then revealed that Trip's Tranquil had somehow snatched the device.  
"Now, it's time for you to help me," Trip said, and he pressed a button on it. The device sent waves of Psychic energy at the Grunt and put him under Trip's control.  
"Now crush the enemy who's coming my way," Trip said, pointing to the pathway. The Grunt nodded, then headed out with his Gigalith, while Trip, finally noticing the Rufflet, decided to capture it and add it to his team.

While Trip confronted the Neo Team Plasma Grunt, Team Rocket's drone watched from nearby.  
"So, could it be that device in his hand that causes mind control?" James asked, to which Jessie replied "Definitely. Now let's find a way to snag it and send it back to headquarters"  
"I have an easy idea for that. Your Sandile's Sand-Attack would come in very handy for that" James replied, to which Jessie nodded, and replied "Exactly what I was thinking"  
"Then let's do this" Meowth said, and they called the drone back and got moving.

Ash meanwhile had arrived at the back entrance to Pinwheel Forest, and met up, to his surprise, with Maximus.  
"Maximus, what are you doing here?" Ash asked, to which Maximus replied "Heard Neo Team Plasma was causing a ruckus in Pinwheel Forest, so I came to investigate. I also saw Trip heading in to cause problems"  
"Alright, then we'd better get going," Ash said, to which Maximus nodded, then, just as they started to head down the path, a Neo Team Plasma Grunt walked up to them with his Boldore.  
"I don't have time for this, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt," Ash said, and Pikachu leapt off Ash's shoulder and unleashed a blast of electricity at Boldore, KO'ing it, and breaking Trip's mind control over the Grunt.  
"Just get in there and destroy the device that infernal brat has, I don't care about it anymore, I just want ti destroyed," he said as soon as he was freed.  
"Device?" Ash asked, to which the Grunt replied "Neo Team Plasma has created a device that allows them to mind control trainers as well as their Pokémon, some guy with dirty blond hair, pale grey eyes, wearing an orange jacket, black overshirt and white pants"  
"Trip, that bastard" Ash and Maximus both said. The Grunt then added "Be careful, he has been known to attack trainers"  
"We'll destroy it, don't worry," Ash said, and the two of them chase after Trip.

Shortly after sending the Neo Plasma Grunt away, the Rufflet hiding in the tree attacked Trip.  
"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Trip asked as he avoided it. He then swung and punched the Rufflet, dealing Minor damage but sending it flying. The Rufflet then blew its wings as hard as it could, a Defog attack, which Trip braced to defend against.  
"What are you trying to do?" Trip asked himself, which was soon revealed when the Rufflet charged at the hand that was holding the device, and Trip narrowly avoided having it knocked out of his hand. He then fired it at Rufflet, intending to take control of it, but the Rufflet, to Trip's shock, managed to shake it off.  
"What the? Now that I didn't expect" Trip said. It was then that Ash and Maximus arrived.  
"What the hell's going on here?" Maximus asked, and Ash realised suddenly what Trip was holding.  
"Pikachu, use Quick Attack to snatch the item," Ash said, and Pikachu dashed at Trip, hitting his hand and knocking the device out of his hand, but was unable to destroy it, as the device flew into some bushes.  
"Damn you, I'm going to crush you both" Trip said, to which Maximus replied "Bring it on"

Maximus and Trip then called in all of their Pokémon, while Ash called in his Pignite.  
"Now prepare to lose," Trip said, and the battle began.

While Ash, Maximus and Trip are engaged in this battle, Team Rocket sneaks into the bushes nearby, and find they don't even need Jessie's Sandile to snatch the device. They then quickly ran away.

Firstly, Trip said "Tranquil, get that Emboar with a Pluck Attack" and Tranquil charged in cloaked in Sky Blue energy.  
"Pignite, Thunder Punch spin shield," Ash said, and Pignite cloaked one if its fists in electricity and started spinning. Maximus saw that wasn't going to work, and said "Defend Pignite, Pluck", and both Vullabu and Tranquil struck each other with Sky Blue energy covered beaks, dealing Considerable damage to both. Then, Pignite KO'ed Tranquil with Thunder Punch.

"Litwick, Night Shade, Frillish, Water Pulse and Servine, Hidden Power" Trip said, and Litwick shot a black, red-outlined, beam of spectral energy at Pignite, while Servine shot a pulse of Draconic energy at Pingite, and Frillish shot a pulse of water at Pignite, the combined damage KO'ing Pignite, but Maximus took this opportunity, and commanded "Panpour, use Water Gun and Blitzle, use Spark".  
Litwick avoided Panpour's Water Gun, but Frillish wasn't so lucky, taking Severe damage, but the Cursed Body ability of Frillish disabled Blitzle's Spark.  
"Return the favour Litwick, Night Shade" Trip commanded, and Litwick shot a black, red outlined beam of spectral energy at Blitzle.  
Suddenly, the Night Shade was intercepted by a Rufflet, who took no damage at all.  
"Quick Rufflet, use Rock Tomb," Ash said, and Rufflet dropped to the ground, grabbed two rocks with its feet, and threw them at Litwick, lowering its Speed and severely damaging it.  
"End this Panpour use Water Gun," Maximus said, and Panpour shot a stream of water at Liwick, KO'ing it.  
"Servine, Energy Ball" Trip said, and Servine generated a ball of natural energy, then shot it at Panpour and KO'ed it in one hit. Trip then added "Now Frillish, use Icy Wind" and Frillish shot a cold, sparkling wind at Rufflet, dealing Considerable damage and lowering Rufflet's Speed.  
"Vullaby, use Pluck on Servine, Blitzle, use Spark," Maximus said, to which Trip replied "Servine, use Wring Out" and Servine wrapped Vullaby, though not actually dealing physical damage, but still did Considerable damage.  
Blitzle, however, was able to KO Frillish with Spark.  
However, Vullaby was able to get off the Pluck attack, dealing Significant damage to Servine and forcing it to let Vullaby go.  
"Blitzle, end this with Flame Charge," Maximus said, and Blitzle cloaked itself with fire, and struck Servine, KO'ing it.  
"Damnit! NO!" Trip said angrily. He then withdrew his Pokémon and runs off.

"Thanks for the backup Maximus" Ash said, to which Maximus replied, "No worries Ash, I see that you may have a new team member". Ash looked to Rufflet, who was looking up at him expectantly.  
"Heh, alright Rufflet, do you want to join my team?" Ash asked, to which his Rufflet nodded.  
"Alright, Poké Ball, go," Ash said, and he placed the Poké Ball on the ground, which Rufflet pecked and allowed itself to be captured. Ash then picked up the ball, smiled, then said "Well, I now have another Pokémon on my team"  
"Congratulations Ash. We'd better get back then" Maximus said, to which Ash nodded, added the Poké Ball to his belt, and at that moment, Lenora and Hilbert arrived.  
"We've managed to push Neo Team Plasma into retreat, and everyone who got mind controlled by Neo Team Plasma has been freed," Lenora said, to which Ash replied "Good, so this succeeded"  
"Yes," Hilbert replied. Ash nodded, then said "We're heading back to heal our Pokémon and rest up. Want to join us?"  
"Sure," the others said, and the four of them departed.

Meanwhile in a cave  
Jessie and James are communicating with Giovanni.  
"So, what news do you bring?" Giovanni asked, to which Jessie replied "We've scouted out a force of Team Plasma. We suspect that it isn't the full force, as we also discovered that Neo Team Plasma can take control of trainers, as well as their Pokémon"  
"This is an uncomfortable development. Do you have the device?" Giovanni asked, to which James showed it, and said "We have it, but it's been fried by Pikachu's Thunderbolt"  
"Alright, you two have done very well. I'll send an undercover member through to Castelia to meet up with you tomorrow, give it to him then"  
"Will do boss," both Jessie and James said, and the communication was cut.  
"Did you hear that? We've done a good job on our mission" James said, ecstatic, to which Jessie replied "We've done a good job, now we must keep the momentum up"  
"Right" both James and Meowth replied, then Jessie added "Now we must get to Castelia City"  
"We will" James replied, then they departed.


	11. Chapter 11: Skyarrow and Castelia City

Although it would take a lot longer, Trip decided to head to the Castelia City Pokémon Centre instead of the Naxrene City Pokémon Centre, to avoid a physical confrontation. The Team Rocket Trio follow Trip, avoiding his gaze so they're not caught, so they could meet up with the associate to hand over the control device.

Meanwhile, Ash, Maximus, Lenora and Hilbert all meet up with the two Rangers who had been controlled.  
"Are you two OK?" Lenora asked, to which the Rangers replied "Yeah, we're fine. Just need to head back to Nacrene City to heal our Pokémon"  
"Alright," Lenora said, and the group departed.

On the way back, Ash asked: "If I may so enquire, how did Neo Team Plasma get you two under control?"  
"There was a figure who snuck up behind us and put us under control," one of the Rangers said, to which Lenora replied "Noted for the future. I wonder if using Hypnosis would undo the Mind Control"  
"We'll sort that out later. We're also going to have to address the media" Lenora replied, to which Hilbert responded "Oh vey, that'll be, interesting"

And sure enough, when they arrive at Nacrene City, the media swarmed them.  
"Whoa guys, give me five minutes to heal my Pokémon, then I'll give a statement," Lenora said, and she pushed past the media swarm towards the Pokémon Centre.  
When they arrive and enter, Hilbert and Hilda immediately embrace.  
"Are you OK Bro? Was it Neo Team Plasma?" Hilda asked, to which Hilbert replied "Yeah, it was. Are you OK sis?", to which Hilda responded, "I'll be OK". Lenora and Hawes hugged and kissed, then the group all healed their Pokémon.  
"Alright, now then. Hilbert, we've got to address the media" Lenora said, to which Hilbert answered "Fine", not entirely enthused about the situation. The two then headed out to address the media.  
At about the same time, Ash and Hilda decided to contact their mothers. And when they opened the communication, both Hilda's mom and Delia were at the other end.  
"What happened? Are you two OK?" Delia asked, to which Ash replied "I'm fine. Hilda's a little sore, but she'll be fine", to which Hilda nodded.  
"So, where's Hilbert?" Hilda's mom asked, to which Hilda replied "He and Lenora are addressing the media"  
"OK. So, how many badges do you two have?" Delia asked, to which Ash replied "I have one badge"  
"I have two," Hilda said, to which her mom responded "Awesome"  
"So, where are you going next?" Delia asked, to which Ash replied "Castelia City"  
"Hilda, Ash, we have a little bit of news. A young lady called Roxie has just opened her gym and is inviting challengers"  
"Sweet" Ash and Hilda both said, and Ash added, "What type does she use?"  
"Poison from what we've heard" Hilda's mom replied, to which Ash nodded.  
"Alright. We'd better get ready for bed, it's getting late. Just calling to reassure you that we're fine" Hilda said, to which Delia said "Alright sweeties, be careful" and the communication was cut.

After the media conference, which took place at the same time, Lenora and Hilbert head in and meet up with Ash and Hilda.  
"So where's the next city?" Hilda asked, to which Hilbert answered "We'll head out tomorrow, I'm tired"  
"Alright," Hilbert replied. They all have dinner with Lenora and Hawes, then Ash, Hilbert and Hilda return to the Pokémon Centre to rest for the night.

The following morning, Lenora and Hawes said "So, the next city on your list is the big one, Castelia City, the capital of the Unova Region. You'll have to go there if you want to travel to the South-West"  
"Alright, noted" Hilbert replied. He then turned to Hilda and Ash and said "Follow me", to which Ash and Hilda nodded, and the three of them picked up their Pokémon, then followed Hilbert out.

As they headed towards Pinwheel Forest, Hilda asked "Have you been to the South-West of the Unova region bro?", to which Hilbert replied "Only recently sis, the Pokémon League only recently expanded to that part of the Unova region"  
"Alright" Hilda replied. Ash then asked, "How big is the South-West area of the Unova Region?"  
"A few towns and routes, a Ranch, and Aspertia City is the biggest city in the South-West, similar in size to Mistralton city" Hilbert responded, which Ash and Hilda replied, "Noted". Soon, they arrived back at the Pinwheel Forest.

When Ash, Hilda and Hilbert enter, they find Youngster Zachary and Battle Girl Lee waiting for them.  
"Thank you for expelling Neo Team Plasma from our playground," Lee said, to which Hilbert replied "No worries, now you'll be able to play in the forest. Just be careful"  
"We always are," Zachary said, and the two of them then hugged Hilbert, then Hilda, and finally Ash, then ran off into the forest.  
"Well, there's another good thing that happened with Neo Team Plasma being driven out," Hilbert said, smiling as he watched the kids run into the Forest.  
"I know it isn't the fast way, but I'd like to take a stroll through Pinwheel Forest," Hilda said, to which Ash and Hilbert nodded, then said "That's fine", and the three of them head into the forest.

While they travel through the forest, Hilda is amazed by the forest itself.  
"What a lovely place," Hilda said, to which Hilbert nodded, and added "It is. I've come here a few times whenever I need to clear my head, it's so nice and peaceful. Also encountered Virizion here, which was awesome"  
"Virizion lives here?" Hilda asked, astonished, to which Hilbert responded "Used to. She left about a year ago for another part of the region. With any luck, we may encounter her again"  
"That would be awesome" Ash and Hilda both said at the same time.

Eventually, they found the kids from earlier.  
"Ah, hello, taking a relaxing walk through the forest?" Zachary asked, to which Ash replied "Yeah, it's such an interesting place"  
"Do you have anything like this back home?" Hilbert asked, to which Ash replied "Yeah, Viridian Forest in Kanto is kinda similar, though it never has had any Legendaries in it"  
"OK," Hilbert replied.

Eventually, they reach a clearing, and Hilbert said "The Dragon Skull was dropped here by Team Plasma two years ago after they had stolen it from the Nacrene Museum"  
"Interesting" Ash replied, before adding "I encountered Rufflet here". Hilda, however, was looking through some nearby bushes.  
"Hilda, what are you doing over there?" Ash asked, to which Hilda, after a few moments, responded "Someone was here. Look at the footprints". Ash and Hilbert went over and found two sets of human footprints and a Meowth's footprints.  
"Who could have done the third set of prints?" Hilbert asked, to which Ash replied "Team Rocket, that's who. A Mafia-like criminal organisation. More specifically, Jessie, James and Meowth, Meowth is a Kanto-exclusive Pokémon just like Pikachu. Hilda and I have already encountered them once, I wonder what they're up to"  
"How long have they been going after you for?" Hilbert asked, to which Ash responded "Since I started my journey four years ago"  
"Wow, that's persistent" Hilbert replied. Ash nodded, stood up, then said: "Where to next?"  
"Skyarrow bridge on the way to Castelia City" Hilbert said. Ash and Hilda both nodded, and they departed, leaving the kids to their game.

"Prepare to have your mind blown sis, you've never been actually on Skyarrow Bridge before, have you," Hilbert said, to which Hilda replied "No, I haven't. We travelled to Castelia by train, remember?"  
"Well, that'll be a new experience for both of us then" Ash replied, to which Hilda nodded. Soon, they arrive at the entrance to Skyarrow Bridge.  
"WOW!" Hilda and Ash both said as they stared out at the gigantic bridge.  
"We don't have anything like this in Kanto" Ash replied in awe. Hilda was also amazed, and Hilbert said "Yeah, it's a pretty amazing bridge. Now let's get going", and he starts ascending the stairs to the bridge, while Ash and Hilda follow.  
When they went through the gate onto Skyarrow Bridge, they start climbing to the top.  
"Such a beautiful bridge, how old is it?" Ash asked, to which Hilbert replied "Only about a decade old, it's really recent"  
"That is recent. How did people get from Pinwheel Forest to Castelia City before the construction of the bridge?" Ash replied, to which Hilbert responded "Boat or Train, boar before the trains came along"  
"Alright" Ash replied, nodding.  
They got part-way up the bridge when they spot a man in an orange shirt standing on the bridge.  
"I'm parched, I need some Fresh Water," the man said. Hilbert checked his bag, pulled out a bottle of Fresh Water, and gave it to the man.  
"Thanks," the man said, took a drink, then said "I'm rehydrated now" and he took off.  
"OK, that part of something more?" Ash asked, to which Hilbert replied "We'll have to see. But I have a funny feeling about that guy"  
"So do I" Ash replied.

As they cross the bridge, both Ash and Hilda marvel at the sheer scale of the view they have over Skyarrow Bridge.  
"I still love the views, even though I have now walked this bridge several times," Hilbert said, to which Hilda replied "I don't think I've seen better views"  
"Neither have I" Ash added, to which Hilbert continued "The Skyarrow Bridge has been made with views in mind, plus for highway traffic, which runs underneath. And since it has to be big enough for big rigs, yet also be high enough to avoid damage from storm surges, that's why we're so high up"  
"That would explain it" Ash replied, nodding.

After a while, Castelia City came into view.  
"And if you look ahead, you can see Castelia City looming ahead," Hilbert said, and both Ash and Hilda look ahead, and Castelia City slowly appears over the horizon.  
"Wow," Ash said, surprised, to which Hilbert replied "Welcome to the main business hub of the Unova region"  
"Very interesting," Ash said as they continued to approach, and Hilda added "It feels so different, approaching Castelia City from the bridge instead of the train"  
"It's a very interesting experience though, it's it. I felt the same during the first time I approached Castelia City" Hilbert responded, to which both Ash and Hilda both smiled and nodded.

Soon, they're in Castelia City. But they're not alone.

Meanwhile  
Jessie, James and Meowth arrive in Castelia City and head down the newly opened Castelia Sewers. Here, a person is waiting for them.  
"Hail Giovanni," they all said, then the figure asked, "Do you have the device?"  
"Yes," James said, and he gave the figure the device. The figure added "Well done. Your next assignment will be delivered to you soon"  
"Noted" Jessie said. The figure then added "I recommend doing your best to blend into the surrounding people as best you can for now"  
"We will" James replied. They then exchanged "Hail Giovanni", before the figure departed, and the trio set up disguises, then depart.

Ash, Hilda and Hilbert soon arrive at Castelia City.  
"Wow, this place is a lot bigger when you're in the city versus on the bridge," Hilda said, to which Ash responded "I've never been to a city this big, it's incredible"  
"You don't have anywhere as big as Castelia City back where you live Ash?" Hilbert asked, to which Ash replied "Not even close. Saffron City is the biggest city in the region, and it's just a smaller version of Castelia"  
"Interesting" Hilbert replied. After they looked around a bit, they headed for the Pokémon Centre.

"What are we going to do?" Hilda asked when they arrived at the Pokémon Centre, to which Hilbert replied "Well, how about we start by heading for the Café Sonata"  
"Sounds interesting" Ash and Hilda both replied. Hilbert nodded, then said "But first, let's update our parents on where we are"  
"Alright," Hilda said, and they head for the phones.

When Ash calls, they find Professor Oak answering.  
"Hey, Professor Oak" Ash said, to which Professor Oak replied "Ah, Ash, good to see you. How are you and Hilda?"  
"We're doing well thanks" both Ash and Hilda replied. Professor Oak then asked, "Let me guess, you want to talk to your mom's?"  
"Sure," the trio said, to which Professor Oak nodded, then departed. A few minutes later, Delia and Hilda's mom arrive.  
"Hey, how are you going?" Delia asked, to which Ash replied "Well, we're at Castelia City now" to which Delia replied "Wow, the main city of Unova? That's cool. What is there to do there?"  
"Well, there's the Café Sonata, there's a stand that sells Casteliacone, several piers, and of course, the Gym" Hilbert replied, to which Hilda's mom replied "Awesome, good luck at everything"  
"Alright, we'll call you later," Ash said, to which Delia nodded, her, Hilda's mom and Professor Oak reply "Alright, good luck and see you later" before the communication was cut.

"So, what say we hang for the evening at Café Sonata?" Hilbert asked, to which Hilda replied "Sure, lead the way", to which Hilbert nodded, and the three of them headed out.

When the three of them arrive at the Café Sonata, Hilbert said "It's a small, but well-known place, so there will be a few people there" as he entered the little café, with Ash and Hilda following.  
A musician is playing a beautiful melody, that the trio enjoy.  
About ten minutes after they arrived, a waitress approaches and gets orders from all three of them.  
"Nice little place, how did you find out about it?" Hilda asked, to which Hilbert replied "I found it while exploring Castelia City during the first time I came here. The tune was nice and relaxing, and the food's good too, so I made a note to remember this place"  
"Very interesting" Ash replied.

After another twenty minutes, their food arrived, and they started to dig in, enjoying it.  
"You're right about the food, it's good," Ash said, to which Hilbert nodded, and replied, "I told you it was good, I like coming here after a tiring day training. Thanks to Braviary I can fly anywhere in the Unova region relatively quickly"  
"Cool," Hilda replied. Ash just sat back and relaxed, listening to the music, gently patting his Pikachu, who enjoyed the attention.

Two hours later, Ash, Hilbert and Hilda exit the Café Sonata and head back towards the Pokémon Centre.  
"So, what did you think?" Hilbert asked, to which Hilda replied "It was nice, a hidden little gem in the backstreets of Castelia City"  
"Agreed, I quite liked it there" Ash added, to which Hilbert nodded, then continued with "So I've got a commitment in Aspertia City the day after tomorrow, so I'm headed for Virbank City. I can give you two the map of Castelia City so you can check out the other sights, but if you want to follow me to Virbank, you can"  
"Besides another Gym, is there anything else at Virbank City?" Ash asked, to which Hilbert replied "You two can check out Pokéstar Studios, it's only recently opened"  
"Alright, we'll do that tomorrow. But it's late, we'd better turn in for the night" Ash replied. Hilbert then added "You'll have to get up early, it's 9am when the boat departs from Castelia City to Virbank City"  
"Noted" Ash and Hilda both said as they reached the Pokémon Centre. Soon, they enter and head for their rooms.

Jessie, James, and Meowth, meanwhile, have found a spot within Castelia City for them to spend the night, waiting to plan their next move the following day.

Ash and Hilda both got up and got ready early, and they met up with Hilbert out the front of the Pokémon Centre.  
"Ready?" Hilbert asked to which Ash and Hilda both nodded, then Hilbert led both of them towards the Prime Pier.

When they arrived, a middle-aged man was waiting for them.  
"Hello, who are you?" the man asked, to which Ash replied "I'm Ash, from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region"  
"Pika Pikachu," Pikachu said, then Hilda added "I'm Hilda", while Hilbert concluded with "I'm Hilbert"  
"Nice to meet you all. I'm known as Pop Roxie, what can I do for you? Would you like to sail to Virbank City?", to which Hilbert replied "Yes"  
"Of course! Please, step this way!" and he heads for his ship, then Ash, Hilda and Hilbert follow.

Soon, they arrive at his ship and climb aboard.  
"So, how long will it take to get to Virbank City?" Hilbert asked, to which Pop Roxie replied "About half an hour, so take a seat and relax"  
"We will," the trio said as they all took seats. The boat whirred into life, and they departed the port.

Half an hour later, they arrive, and the foursome climbs off the boat and look out at Virbank City.  
"Interesting place," Ash said, to which Pop Roxie replied "Welcome to Virbank City, the home of both myself and my daughter, the Gym Leader of this city, Roxie"  
"Alright. So, where's Pokéstar Studios?" Ash asked, to which Pop Roxie replied "Follow me" and he headed for the large building.

While they head there, Hilbert asked "Where's the other exit to Virbank City?, as I have a commitment at Aspertia City tomorrow"  
"Just follow the path from Virbank City and you'll reach Floccesy Town, then continue on that path and you'll reach Aspertia City" Pop Roxie replied, then Hilbert responded, "Cool, thanks". He then turned to Ash and Hilda, and said "I'll catch you two later, alright? And Ash, you take good care of Hilda"  
"I will" Ash replied, to which Hilbert nodded, and broke away from them on the path to Pokéstar Studios, and he kept going on the path towards the exit of Virbank City.


	12. Chapter 12: Pokéstar Studios

After a couple of minutes, Ash, Hilda, Hilbert and Pop Roxie arrived at Pokéstar Studios. There was a lass with white hair, held up in a spike by a band, a blue-and-purple dress, blue eyes, black, knee-length shoes, and a black-and-purple guitar shaped like a Scolipede standing there.  
"Hey pop, who have you bought with us?" the figure asked, to which Pop Roxie replied "Roxie, this is Hilbert, Hilda and Ash. Hilbert, Hilda and Ash, this is my daughter, Roxie. Band player and Gym Leader of Virbank City"  
"Hello everyone" Roxie replied, waving at them, which they returned.  
"So, you here to try out Pokéstar Studios before taking on my Gym?" Roxie asked, to which Ash replied "Yes, we are. Hilbert here wanted to show us the city, and Pokéstar Studios was one of the points of interest he wanted us to see"  
"Alright. Then I'll be waiting at my gym. Father, you show them to the studios. Mr Stu Deeoh should be waiting for you" Roxie said, and she departed. Pop Roxie turned to the group, and said "Follow me" and they headed for the main building.

When the four of them arrive, they find an older man with Blonde hair, though nearly bald, and beard, wearing a purple suit.  
"Hey Pop," the figure said as they approached, and he held out his hand to shake with Pop Roxie, who took it and said "Mr. Deeoh, it's good to see you again. How are you?"  
"I'm doing well, how about you?" Mr. Deeoh replied, to which Pop Roxie responded "I've got a few friends I'd like you to meet. This is Hilbert, his sister Hilda, and a friend who's accompanying Hilda on her journey, Ash. And this, guys, is Stu Deeoh, the one who owns Pokéstar Studios" Pop Roxie said, to which they replied "NiQce to meet you"  
"Welcome, to Pokéstar Studios! I've been waiting for you. I'll explain Pokéstar Studios in a bit, but first, I'll get one of the actors to show you around" Stu Deeoh said. He then headed inside, and a couple of minutes later, a black-skinned man with hazel eyes, yellow hair, a green shirt with a yellow circle, and blue shorts stepped out.  
"Come with me guys," the actor said, and he headed around the studio, and Ash, Hilda and Hilbert follow.

As they head around, the actor said "First, let me tell you briefly what Pokéstar Studios is all about. Pokéstar Sydios was built for making films, it's a movie metropolis. Many films are made and released right here"  
"Wow, we don't have any of this stuff back in Kanto," Ash said, surprised, to which Hilda added "Unova didn't until about a year ago"  
"Yep," the actor replied.

Soon, they reach the Theater.  
"This is the theatre. Of course, this is where the films are shown. Movie fans from all over also gather here. Let's take a look inside" the Actor said, and when Ash replied "Sure", they entered.

When they entered, the actor said "Here we are, this is the reception area", to which Hilda replied "Cool".  
They follow the actor towards the reception counter but are stopped by Maximus.  
"Hey guys, good to see you again. Listen, my movie is about to start and I'd love for you to check it out" he said, to which Ash and Hilda replied "That would be interesting"  
"Oh, are you two thinking about making a Pokéstar Studios debut, too?" Maximus asked, to which both Ash and Hilda replied "We're considering it"  
"Then you have got to watch my movie, I hope I did well" Maximus replied, then he headed for the reception counter.  
"Let's go," Ash said to Hilda, and she nodded, and they followed.

When they arrived, the receptionist said "Welcome to the Pokéstar Studios theatre. This is the reception counter. Here, you choose the movie you want to watch. There are eight screens here in Pokéstar Studios! Pretty impressive, right?"  
"Yeah" Hilda replied, then the receptionist asked, "Do you know that your movie is being shown on a special screen?"  
"Oh? Alright, let's get going" Maximus said. The receptionist then gave Ash, Hilda and Maximus tickets, and they headed for the screen.

The threesome found their seats and waited for the movie to start.

The timer counts down, and the symbol of Pokéstar Studios showed up. Then the movie began.  
"Invaders, Terror from the Sky" appeared on the screen.  
The film then transitioned to a street in a major city, complete with a bus and people running away.  
Then lines appeared, and it said "The Unova Defence Force (UDF). This organisation strives to keep the Unova region at peace. This is the story of their valiant struggle. A mysterious flying object appeared suddenly in the sky above a major metropolis. To discover its true identity, the young recruit Maximus hurried to the scene"

The scene then transitions to Maximus confronting the UFO, which said "Maximus was challenged by Mysterious UFO. Mysterious UFO sent out Roggenrola" and a Roggenrols materialised.  
"Go, Herdier" Maximus said, and Herdier materialised.  
Herdier's Intimidate then cut Roggenrola's Attack.  
The radio then whirs into life, and said "All points! All points! Do you copy, Maximus? Report on the situation status!", to which Maximus replied "Copy that. A Pokémon has appeared from an enormous UFO! It's attacking people! The city is in total chaos from everyone trying to get away!"  
"We copy! Your first priority is to secure people's safety! Rescue anyone under attack, and get survivors to a safe place. Acknowledge!", to which Maximus acknowledged with "I copy! Safety First!"  
Then, a woman cried out "Help! Someone! Someone, please help me!".  
Maximus and his Herdier headed for the woman, but Roggenrola turned to face the Herdier, and fired off three rocks at Herdier, dealing Significant damage.  
"Herdier, use Roar!" Maximus said, and Herdier let out a huge roar that scared the Roggenrola off, only for an Elgyem to appear.  
'Thank You! I owe you my life!" the woman said, to which Maximus replied "It's too dangerous here! Keep your head down and get out of here!", to which the woman replied "Ye! You be careful, too! With my own eyes, I saw the UFO abducting people and Pokémon!"  
"What?" Maximus asked, shocked, but his shock was short-lived, as a man called out "Yeek! I'm finished! The UFO is!", and Maximus, hearing this, headed over and saw an Elgyem hovering over a man.  
"Herdier, use Bite," Maximus said, and Herdier cloaked it's fangs in Anti-Positive energy, and bit the Elgyem, getting it off Herdier and dealing Severe damage. The Elgyem then countered with a beam of Psychic energy at Herdier, dealing Considerable damage.  
"Sir, are you alright?" Maximus asked, to which the man replied "Thanks sir, I can't move too well at my age, sorry", to which Maximus replied, "Don't worry, just keep your head down and get out of here!"  
"I understand, I will do my best to do that" the man replied. The Elgyem tried one last time to charge for the man, but Maximus said "Herdier, use Bite" and Herdier cloaked its fangs in Anti-Positive energy, and bit Elgyem, KO'ing it.  
"OK, all civilians have been evacuated. Now to take care of that UFO!", but at that moment, the UFO vanishes.  
"Wh-what? The UFO is vanishing into Space! Did it give up? Was it, retreating?", then at that moment, a figure appeared in front of Maximus.  
"Who are you?" Maximus asked, to which the figure replied "No, the UFO did not retreat"

The narrator then finished with "A mysterious UFO appeared out of nowhere and started capturing human beings. Maximus rescued many people from this fearful situation. But who is this mysterious person who has appeared before him? Humanity's continued existence is at stake! And the battle has just begun"

The credits then roll, and there's quite the cheer.

After the film finishes, Ash, Hilda and Maximus exit.  
"You did a good job there Maximus" Stu Deeoh said, to which Maximus replied "Thanks"  
"So, when can we start filming?" Ash asked, to which an actor replied "Follow us", and the group headed out.

When the group arrives, the actor said "This is the filming studio! This is where Pokéstar Studios movies are born! Well now, come inside!", and the group enters.

When they enter, Stu Deeoh follows close behind, then said "Well now, thanks for coming! First, let me reintroduce myself. My name is Stu Deeoh! I'm the owner of Pokéstar Studios! So, Ash, Hilda, you two were brought here because we have a very important request of you! I'll bet you've figured it out, but I want you to be in Pokvstar Studios movies. We've heard from Pop Roxie about your talents and enthusiasm, and when I saw it, your potential struck me like a lightning bolt!"  
"Yessie, there's no doubt in my mind that these two Trainers will become a top star of Pokéstar Studios' silver screen", to which Stu Deeoh added "I'm sure you'll be a big star. So I beg of you! Be in a movie! Today I've even called on an amazing, astounding caster for you! Brycen! Would you join us?", and at this, Brycen exited the recording studio, walked up to Ash and Hilda, and said "I'm Brycen, pleased to meet you"  
"Hey Brycen, I'm Ash from Pallet Town in Kanto," Ash said, then Hilda added "I'm Hilda, nice to meet you"  
"Hilda? Alright, looks like Hilbert's little sister has no started on her journey. Nice to meet you at last" Brycen replied.  
"Brycen is Pokéstar Studios' price and joy, our marquee star! I've prepared a positively perfect script for a big, veteran star like him, and fresh, new talents like you two!".  
Brycen looked to Ash, then Hilda, and said "Those eyes, I look forward to acting with you" and he headed back into the studio.

"He's as cool as ever! So that's the situation, if you talk to that fine staff member over there, you can shoot the film! Don't be afraid of making mistakes! To start with try going big!" Stu Deeoh said, to which the Actor added "Well now, Hilda, Ash, I look forward to working with you! Please do your best until we make a movie to release in the theatre!"

"So, who first?" Stu Deeoh asked, to which Ash replied "I'll go first"  
"Marvelous! Then let's go" Stu Deeoh said, and Ash followed him into the recording studio.

When Ash exited, the actor said "Good work on the shoot! Would you like to release the film you just shot to the theatre?" to which Hilda replied "Yes". Then, Stu Deeoh approached Ash, and said "Great! Good work! That was stirring acting! I can't wait to see the finished film! And this is where we're really amazing! The movie you just filmed will be finished in an instant! And released on the silver screen!"  
"Awesome" both Ash and Hilda said. Ash then looked to Hilda and said: "You get your film filmed, then we'll head off to the Theatre, how does that sound?"  
"Sure" Hilda replied. Hilda then exchanged with Ash. When Hilda finished filming, she and Ash headed for the theatre.

The timer counts down, and the symbol of Pokéstar Studios showed up. Then the movie began.  
"Brycen-Man. The Riolu Lass VS Brycen-Man" appeared on the screen.  
The film then transitioned to an amusement park, and the text said "A place of never-ending smiles! Everyone's ideal place to play! The amusement park!  
But a threatening shadow looms over this happy place, the stage is set for trouble. However! It's darkest just before the dawn! A hero has appeared on the scene! And that hero's name is, The Riolu Lass!"  
The movie then transitioned to Hilda, dressed as the Riolu Kid, confronting Brycen, dressed as Brycen-Man.  
"Destroy, Pawniard," Brycen said, and Pawniard materialised. Hilda then said "Riolu, I choose you" and Riolu materialised.  
Brycen, as Brycen-Man, said "Go, my Pokémon! Unleash your power! Destroy everything in this amusement park!", to which a figure replied, "Hold it right there!"  
"Wh-Who are you?" Brycen-Man asked, to which the figure replied "The Messenger of Truth and Ideals, the Riolu Lass enters!", and then she dramatically appeared on the screen with her Riolu beside her.  
"Stop right there, Brycen-Man! I cannot allow your mischief! The amusement park, it is merely a moment of a dream. It is the shape people's ideals have taken. I have no use for such ideals"  
"Riolu, use Force Palm," Hilda said, and Riolu dashed it with its hand glowing orange, and when it strikes, a pulse of orange energy is unleashed KO'ing the Pawniard in one hit.  
"Argh! Alright then, Vullaby, destroy!" Brycen-Man said, and after Pawniard was withdrawn, Vullaby materialised.  
The park crowds noticed what was going on, and said "Hey, what's going on? Is this one of those hero skits?". Brycen-Man then sneered "A single hit to KO my Pokémon. You're pretty good, Riolu Lass! Despite that, however, you will get down on your knees before me when I end you with my dark secret arts! Prepare to be finished!", to which the Riolu Lass taunted "Bring it on! I can take it!"  
'Well said! My dark, secret arts enter! Take them and be gone!. And now, I will end you, Riolu Lass. Now, Vullavy, use Feint Attack", and Vullaby feints Left, then feints Right, strikes Riolu, dealing Considerable damage.  
"Now Riolu, quick, end this with Ice Punch," Riolu Lass said, and Riolu cloaked its fist in Ice and rushed at Vullaby when it struck, it KO'ed Vullaby in one hit.  
"Argh! Braving my secret arts to take out my Pokémon with one hit" Brycen-Man said, to which Riolu Lass replied "Don't you get it, Brycen-Man? This is an amusement park filled with the ideals of people! Be on your best behaviour and go home!"  
"Very well. I shall retreat today. You may be the Messenger of Truth and Ideals. But I am Brycen-Man, the Masked Man of Reality and Phantasm. Mark my words, Riolu Lass", and he fled.  
The crowds cheered, and said "Wow, she's so cool! I love the Riolu Lass!", but the Riolu Lass wasn't noticing, and pondered "Brycen-Man, the Masked Man. What is he planning to do?"

The narrator then finished with "Teaching Brycen-Man, the Masked Man, a lesson, the Riolu Lass saved the amusement park. Having spoken in a daring tone, Brycen-Man disappeared into thin air. To protect the truths and ideals of Unova, go on, Riolu Lass!"

The movie then finished with the credits. The crowd enjoyed it, and Hilda was heartened. Ash's film was similar, though more flashy.

As Ash and Hilda departed the cinema, Stu Deeoh was waiting for them.  
"Well, well, if it isn't Ash and Hilda, dahling! These efforts turned out to be a spec-tac-u-lar hit! Keep it up, and you'll be loved by movie buffs everywhere and our staff. Bye, for now, dahlings, we look forward to our next pictures" Stu Deeoh said, smiling. He then headed further in, to watch a movie of his own.  
"Well, that was awesome news, that we had done so well," Ash said, to which Hilda nodded, then said "Agreed, I was really nervous, but I'm heartened by the fact it went so well and was a hit"  
"Yeah. So, we've got to get ready for our Gym Battle tomorrow. How does that sound?" Ash asked, to which Hilda replied: "Sure, I'd be glad to". They then headed out.

On the way back to the Pokémon Centre, they ran into Pop Roxie.  
"How did it go?" he asked, to which both Ash and Hilda replied "It went well"  
"Great to hear" Pop Roxie replied. He then added, "You two, I assume, want to know the type of Pokémon that you'll be facing when you take on Roxie?"  
"I've never seen the Pokémon on the guitar, so I don't know," Ash said, and Hilda add "I know about Scolipede's typing, as my brother told me, but I'm not sure whether it's Bug or Poison"  
"It's the latter. Roxie trains Poison-type Pokémon" Pop Roxie replied, to which both Ash and Hilda nodded, and Ash said "Noted"  
"Good Luck, she's pretty tough" Pop Roxie replied, to which both Ash and Hilda nod and they head off.

When Ash and Hilda return to the Pokémon Centre, they see three unfamiliar faces at the Centre, and one familiar face, but only to Hilda.  
"Hey, Bianca, "Hilda said, to which Bianca replied "Huh? Oh, hey Hilda, I see you're on your journey. Who's your friend?"  
"I'm Ash, of Pallet Town in Kanto" Ash replied, offering his hand, which Bianca eagerly shook.  
"Oh my, I'm so excited to meet you, Ash. So, you're accompanying Hilda on her journey?" Bianca asked, to which Ash responded "Yep, at the request of her mom"  
"Alright. I've got a few people for you guys to meet" Bianca replied, and she turned to a young man with brown eyes and hair, red cap with a Poké Ball, blue jacket and bodysuit, white shorts and back, and red-and-black shoes, another young man with dark blue hair and pants, red-and-white jacket, white bag, and red and black sneakers, and a young woman with brown hair, blue eyes, pink-and-white hat and bag, blue-and-white shirt with a red-and-black Poké ball, black pants, yellow skirt and white-and-blue shoes.  
The young man in the bodysuit approached Ash and Hilda, held out his hand, and said "I'm Nate"  
"Ash" Ash said, shaking Nate's hand. Hilda also shook Nate's hand, then said  
I'm Hilda". The young man with the dark blue hair then approached, offered his hand, then said "I'm Hugh"  
"Nice to meet you, Hugh," both Ash and Hilda said as they both shake his hand. Finally, the young lady approaches, a bit nervously, and said "I'm Rosa, um, nice to meet you"  
"It's nice to meet you too Rosa," both Ash and Hilda said, also shaking her hand.  
"Where do you three originate?" Hilda asked, to which Hugh replied "We come from Aspertia City, and we already have one badge"  
"Well done, I've got one badge, and Hilda has two so far," Ash said, and the five of them showed off their badge cases. Rosa then asked "You're here to challenge the Virbank City Gym?", to which Ash replied "Yep, we are"  
"Awesome" Hugh said. Bianca then replied "Sadly, we've all got to get ready for bed, it's getting late, and you'll all need your energy for tomorrow", to which they nod, and, after heading off to dinner, they all head for their rooms.


	13. Chapter 13: VS Gym Leader Roxie

The following morning, the crew meet up.  
"So, Rosa, Hugh and I are doing one more day of training before we take on the Gym," Nate said, to which Ash replied "That's fine. Hilda and I are taking her on today"  
"Yep, I'll take her on first Ash, is that OK with you?"  
"Yes, that's fine with me" Ash responded, to which Hilda nodded. Hugh then added "Good luck", which was echoed by Nate and Rosa. Ash and Hilda then responded "Thanks", and they departed.

When Ash and Hilda arrive at the main area of the Virbank Gym, they see a Roughneck and a Guitarist, along with Roxie, that they had before.  
"Yee Haw! Koffing and the Toxics playing for a crowd" came Roxie's voice.

"Wow, so this is the Virbank City Gym. Certainly unique" Ash said, to which Roxie replied "Welcome to the Virbank City Gym. The obvious question is, how many Badges do you have?"  
"I have one badge," Ash said, while Hilda replied "I have two badges"  
"Alright, noted. My next question is, who wants to challenge me first?" Roxie asked, to which Hilda replied "I'll go first"  
"Alright, for your third Gym Badge, I'll take you on," Roxie said, strumming on her guitar.  
"Then let's battle," Hilda said as Ash took a few steps back, and Hilda took a few steps forward to face Roxie.  
"Let's go for a rocking battle Hilda, referee, you're ready?" Roxie asked, to which the Referee responded "I am. The battle between Hilda of Nuvema Town and Gym Leader Roxie will now begin. Only the challenger can substitute Pokémon. This song will be over when one trainer is out of Pokémon. Begin!"  
"Koffing, let's rock on," Roxie said, and Koffing materialised. Hilda nodded, then grabbed a Poké Ball, and added "Pansear, let's show them what we can do", and Pansear materialised.

Battle: Pansear, Dewott and Herdier VS Koffing, Whirlipede and Golbat  
"Pansear, use Flame Charge," Hilda said, and Pansear cloaked himself in flames and shot at Koffing. Roxie was ready, however, and responded "Koffing, spin while Using Assurance", so Koffing cloaked itself in Anti-Positive energy and spun. Pansear's Flame Charge collided with the Koffing's Assurance and was deflected, although, somehow, it still got its Speed boost.  
"Koffing, use Poison Gas," Roxie said, and Koffing unleashed a cloud of Poisonous Gas at Pansear.  
"Dodge it, then use Bite," Hilda said, and Pansear was able to avoid the Gas Cloud, and charged at Koffing.  
"Koffing, Assurance Counter Shield again," Roxie said, and once again, as Pansear cloaked its fangs in Anti-Positive energy, Koffing did the same with its body, while spinning. This time, however, Pansear got through with the Bite, dealing Considerable damage with a Critical Hit, which broke the Counter Shield.  
"Good one Pansear, keep up the offensive and use Flame Charge," Hilda said, and Pansear cloaked himself with fire, and struck Koffing with it, dealing about quarter health in damage.  
"Koffing use Venoshock," Roxie said, and Koffing shot streams of poisonous liquid at Pansear, dealing Considerable damage.

"Now then Koffing, Poison Gas," Roxie said, and Hilda called "Get out of there Pansear, then use Rock Tomb", and though Pansear was able to strike with Rock Tomb, dealing minor damage and lowering Koffing's Speed, but the Poison Gas was able to Poison Pansear.  
"End this Pansear, use Rock Tomb," Hilda said, and though Pansear took minor damage from the Poison, he was able to get the rocks to Koffing and KO it.  
"Koffing is unable to battle, Pansear wins," the referee said as Roxie withdrew Koffing.  
"You rocked hard Koffing, now rest up," she said. She then grabbed another Poké Ball, then said "Whilripede, let's go" and Whirlipede materialised. Pansear then took minor damage from the Poison.  
"That Poison will be trouble," Hilda thought to herself. She then called "Pansear, return" and she withdrew Pansear. She then grabbed another Poké Ball, and said "Now, Herdier, let's go" and she threw the Poké Ball, and Herdier materialised, using it's Intimidate ability to cut Whirlipede's Attack.

"Herdier, use Retaliate" Hilda called, and Herdiercloaked itself in white energy at charged at Whirlipede, but Roxie was ready.  
"Whirlipede, use Rollout" she commanded, and Whirlipede coated itself in what looked like rocks, rolled at Herdier, and not only countered the Retaliate but also did slight damage.  
"Keep the Rollout up," Roxie said, and Whirlipede kept rolling.  
"Herdier, use Rock Smash," Hilda said, and Herdier's paw glowed orange, and it lunged at the rolling Whirlipede. Breaking the rock it was holding over the Whirlipede's head, it cracked, then shattered, the rock covering over Whirlipede, dealing slight damage and stopping the Rollout, but not before taking minor damage.  
"Quick Herdier, keep up the offensive with Retaliate" Hilda yelled, and Herdier cloaked itself in White energy, and charged at Whirlipede, striking and dealing Moderate damage.  
"Whirlipede, strike back with Bug Bite," Roxie said as Hilda called "Another Retaliate", and though Herdier cloaked itself in white energy and lunged, dealing a third of Whirlipede's HP in damage, Whirlipede was able to endure, reveal and grow its fangs, turn them teal and strike back stealing Herdier's Oran Berry and dealing Minor damage. Whirlipede then rolled back into its rolled-up form.  
"Whirlipede, use Rollout" Roxie called, and Whirlipede cloaked itself in what looked like rocks and charged at Herdier.  
"Rock Smash Herdier" Hilda called, and once again, Herdier's paw turned orange, and it struck Whirlipede, not only dealing slight damage but, once again, shattering the rock-like substance covering Whirlipede.  
"Whirlipede, quick, use Bug Bite" Roxie commanded, and Whirlipede's fangs were exposed, grew, turned teal, and bit Herdier with it, putting Herdier into the ground and dealing Minor damage.  
"Herdier, get it off with Thunder Fang" Hilda called, and Herdier's fangs were tinged with electricity, and it bit Whirlipede and forced it off him, dealing minor damage.  
"Bug Bite Whirlipede" Roxie called, while Hilda called "Herdier, end this with Retaliate", and Herdier's White energy cloak slammed into Whirlipede as he was bitten by the team fangs, nearly KO'ing Herdier, and KO'ing Whirlipede.  
"Whirlipede is unable to battle, Herider wins," the referee said as Roxie withdrew Whirlipede.  
"You rocked Whirlipede, rest well now," Roxie said. She then called "Golbat, let's go" and Golbat materialised.  
"Golbat, quick, use Swift," Roxie said and Golbat summoned a storm of white stars and shot them at Herdier, KO'ing it.  
"Herdier is unable to battle, Golbat wins," the referee said. Hilda withdrew Herdier, then said "Well done Herdier, you did well. Now rest well". She then said "Now, Pansear, let's show them what we can do" and Pansear materialised.

"Golbat, quick use Venoshock," Roxie said, and Golbat shot streams of Poisonous Liquid at Pansear.  
"Pansear, Rock Tomb, slow that Golbat down," Hilda said, and, before Pansear was KO'ed by the Venoshock, it managed to get some rocks and threw them at the Golbat, and they hit, dealing Considerable damage and lowering Golbat's Speed.  
"Pansear is unable to battle, Golbat wins," the Referee said as Hilda withdrew Pansear, and spoke, "You did well Pansear, rest up now". She then concluded with "Now, Deqott, let's show them what we can do" and Dewott materialised.

"Dewott, use Retaliate," Hilda said, and Dewott cloaked itself in white energy and charged at Golbat, boosted by energy from the fainted Pansear, and while it struck, and dealt Considerable damage to Golbat, Roxie had commanded "Golbat, use Confuse Ray" and Golbat unleashes a ray of Spectral Light at Dewott, Confusing it.  
"Uh oh. Confusion, not good" Hilda thought to herself as Dewott's eyes become stars and multiple stars spin around its head.  
"Let's press the advantage Golbat, use Air Cutter" Roxie ordered, and Golbat shot light-blue slashes of wind at Dewott, hitting and dealing Moderate damage.  
"Dewott, use Hidden Power" Hilda called, and Dewott managed to shake enough of the Confusion off to generate orbs imbued with cold to shoot at Golbat.  
"Golbat, dodge and use Venoshock," Roxie said and Golbat easily avoided it, then shot streams of poisonous liquid at Dewott.  
"Dewott, dodge it," Hilda said, but Dewott was too Confused to avoid it, and also hit itself, taking Moderate damage from the Venoshock, and Slight damage from itself. Dewott then shook off its Confusion, and a blue aura erupted around it as it's Torrent ability activated.  
"Dewott, use Water Pulse," Hilda said, and Oshawott generated a glowing blue ball of water, and shot at Golbat.  
"Golbat, use Venoshock," Roxie said, and Golbat shot a stream of Poisonous Liquid at the Water Pulse. Normally, this would have at least stopped the Pulse. However, since it's powered up by Torrent, the Water Pulse is not stopped by the Venoshock, and hits, dealing Considerable damage and causing Golbat to fall out of the sky.  
"Grrr. Golbat, use Confuse Ray" Roxie said, and Golbat shot a light of Spectral Energy at Dewott, Confusing him.  
"Dewott, use Hidden Power" Hilda called, and Dewott managed to generate orbs of ice but missed the shot.  
"Golbat, use Swift," Roxie said, and Golbat generated, then fired white stars at Dewott.  
"Dewott, use your Schalop to block the stars, then end this with Retaliate," Hilda said, and Dewott was able to deflect the stars with his scalchops, then cloaked the scalchops in white energy, and struck Golbat with it, KO'ing it.  
"Golbat is unable to battle the winner is Dewott, the victor is Hilda of Nuvema Town," the referee said as Roxie withdrew Golbat.  
"You rocked hard Golbat, rest up," she said as Hilda cheered and celebrated with her Dewott. Roxie smiled, then walked up to Hilda, and said "That was a rocking awesome battle. Here's the Toxic Badge, and TM09 Venoshock, which deals double damage to a target that is already Poisoned", then she gave Hilda the badge and the TM. Hilda then called out happily "Alright, I got, the Toxic Badge!" and Dewott also cheered.

Ash approached Hilda and said "Well done. You're discovering your own strategies to help win battles"  
"Yeah. Dewott's scalchops help. Now we've got to use something to help take care of those scalchops" Hilda responded, to which Roxie commented "You can go to the beach and use the sand to clean the scalchops, Nurse Joy probably also has advice for Dewott"  
"Alright, I'll go and sort that. Thanks, Roxie, and good luck Ash" Hilda responded, then headed out.

"Hold on Ash, I need to heal my Pokémon. Once I'm done, we can battle" Roxie said, to which Ash nodded, replied "That's fine", and they followed.

At the Pokémon Centre, Hilda had just healed her Pokémon and was talking to Nurse Joy about her Dewott's scalchops.  
"Hey guys, Nurse Joy is going to give me a small sandbox for Dewott to clean it's scalchops" Hilda announced, to which Roxie responded "Sweet, now you can take even better care of Dewott", to which Hilda nodded. Roxie walked up to the Nurse and gave her Pokémon to Nurse Joy to heal. They then headed for lunch.

After lunch, Roxie picked up her rested Pokémon and headed for her Gym. Hilda, meanwhile, went back to Pokéstar Studios to watch movies while Ash headed for the Virbank City Gym for his Gym challenge.

Ash follows Roxie into the Virbank Gym, the crowd cheers.  
"Alright, ref, it's time for our second challenger. Ash wants to battle me for the Toxic Badge" Roxie called, and the referee nodded, then headed up to the side of the arena, then said "The battle between Gym Leader Roxie and Ash of Pallet Town in Kanto will now begin. Only the challenger can substitute Pokémon. This song will be over when one trainer is out of Pokémon. Begin!"  
"Koffing, let's rock on!" Roxie said, and Koffing materialised. Ash nodded, then called "Pignite, I choose you!" and Pignite materialised.

Battle: Koffing and Golbat VS Rufflet and Pignite

"Koffing, combine spin with Assurance," Roxie said, and Koffing cloaked itself in Anti-Positive energy and spun, creating an Assurance counter shield.  
"Pignite, use Substitute," Ash said, and Pignite put a Green-and-White Doll in front of it, which countered the spinning Assurance Koffing. And when Koffing hit for about the fourth time and finally broke the Substitute, Ash said "Now Pignite, use Fire Punch" and Pignite cloaked its fist with fire, and as soon as the Substitute was broken, Pignite Punched the Koffing with its flame-covered fist, dealing Considerable damage and sending Koffing flying.  
"Very cool strategy Ash," Roxie said, to which Ash replied "I recognised the Counter Shield instantly, as it's been used by other Gym Leaders, mainly Fantina in Sinnoh"  
"Sweet. But this battle isn't over, so Koffing, use Venoshock" Roxie said, and Koffing shot streams of Poisonous Liquid at Pignite.  
"Quick Pignite, Substitute. Then charge in with Fire Punch" Ash commanded, and Pignite put in a Green-and-White doll in front of it, which tanked the Venoshock, though destroyed it, it gave Pignite enough time to cloak its fist with fire, and charge at Koffing, hitting and leaving Koffing with 1 Hit Point.  
"Oh come on, let me guess, one Hit Point?" Ash asked, to which Roxie sniggered and replied "Yes"  
"Of course" Ash replied. Roxie then said "Emergency tactic time, Koffing, use Self-Destruct", and Ash, having figured that Koffing knew this move, said "Pignite, Substitute again", almost bored, and Pignite put another green-and-white doll in front of it, so it took the damage and dissipated, while Koffing fainted.  
"Koffing is unable to battle, Pignite wins," the referee said as Roxie withdrew Roxie.  
"That was an obvious emergency strategy Roxie," Ash said, sighing. Roxie replied "We'll see about that. Golbat, let's go" and Golbat materialised.

As soon as Golbat materialised, Pignite glowed orange, as its Blaze ability activated.  
"I'm not gonna let you. Golbat, sue Air Cutter" Roxie commanded, and Golbat sent light-blue shots of wind at Pignite.  
"Quick, Pignite, use Substitute, then Fire Punch" Ash responded, and Pignite generated a green-and-white doll to tank the Air Cutter, and Pignite cloaked its fist with fire, powered up by Orange energy, and charged at Golbat, dealing Significant damage. However, Pignite suddenly fell, fainted.  
"Pignite is unable to battle, Golbat wins," the referee said. Ash, puzzled withdrew Pignite, then said: "You did great Pignite, rest up". He then added "What happened? How did my Pignite faint?"  
"Swift as soon as Pignite struck with Fire Punch" Roxie replied, to which Ash added "Would explain it. Well then, Rufflet, I choose you" and Rufflet materialised.

"Golbat, use Confuse Ray," Roxie said, and Golbat shines a light of Spectral energy at Rufflet, Confusing it.  
Or at least, it would have, but it turns out, as Ash had discovered earlier, that Rufflet has a Persim Berry, and so was cured of Confusion.  
"Rufflet, use Slash" Ash called, and Rufflet dashed in with its claws glowing white, and Slashed Golbat. At the same time, Roxie had said "Golbat, use Air Cutter" and Just as Rufflet struck and KO'ed Golbat, the Air Cutter was a Critical Hit and did Severe damage to Rufflet.  
"Golbat is unable to battle, Rufflet wins. The victor is Ash of Pallet Town"  
"Alright, we won!" Ash called, and both Pikachu and Rufflet cheered. Roxie returned Golbat and said "You rocked hard Golbat, now rest up"

Roxie then walked up to Ash and said "That was a great battle Ash, here's the Toxic Badge and TM09 Venoshock", and she gave Ash both the badge and the TM for Venoshock. Ash nodded, then said, "That was a fun battle, you're one who has gotten the Counter Shield down, at least to some degree". He then nods and departs, Roxie behind.

Team Rocket are waiting in their apartment for something. Suddenly, there is a figure at the door.  
"Hm?" Jessie asked, and she went to open the door. There was the figure they'd given the mind control device to.  
"Hail Giovanni," the figure said, and the Rockets replied in kind. Jessie then opens the door fully, and the figure enters, then comments "We're reverse-engineering the device you gave us, progress so far is good"  
"How much longer will it take to get a version working?" both Jessie and James responded, to which the figure replied "It'll still take a little while before it can be tested"  
"Noted" Jessie replied. The figure added "Also, Giovanni has your next assignment"  
"What is it?" Jessie asked, to which the figure replied "Follow me to the Relic Passage. While you two capture as many Timburr as you can, I'll make sure to distract anyone who tried to, interfere"  
"Sounds good," Jessie and James said at the same time, and they headed out, with Meowth close behind.

Ash and Roxie arrive back at the Pokémon Centre and hand their Pokémon over to Nurse Joy for healing. A few minutes later, Hilda enters.  
"So where have you been?" Ash asked, to which Hilda replied "I've been at Pokéstar Studios"  
"Sweet. We've got to contact our mothers, and update them about where we are" Ash responded, to which Hilda nodded, then responded "Let's go", and they head for the computers.

When they arrive, Ash opens the communication and finds Delia, Professor Oak, Professor Juniper and Hilda's mom at the other end.  
"Hey everyone," Ash and Hilda said at the same time, to which Delia asked, "Hey, where are you two?"  
"We're in Virbank City, Hilda now has three badges, and I have two," Ash said, and they both showed their badge cases, now with the Toxic Badge in them.  
"Congratulations. Tough fight?" Hilda's mom asked, to which Hilda replied "Pretty tough, but won in the end"  
"Wasn't too bad. Pignite really helped, defeating Koffing by combining Substitute with attacks, just leaving Rufflet to finish Roxie's Golbat" Ash replied, to which Delia asked, "You have a Rufflet now?"  
"Yeah" Ash responded, and he showed the Pokédex entry for Rufflet, then added "This is a Rufflet"  
"Aw, cute birdie" Delia replied, to which Ash responded "Pretty vicious though"  
"Alright. So, where are you headed next?" Professor Oak asked, to which Ash replied "Castelia City, of course, we're heading back there"  
"Alright, stay safe and good luck," the group said, to which Hilda replied "Thanks", and the communication was cut.  
"Well, we'd better get something to eat before we turn in for the night. Agree?"" Ash asked, to which Hilda replied "Sure", they headed for the restaurant, then, half an hour later, they head to their rooms for the night.


	14. Chapter 14: Battle of Castelia Sewers

Soon, the four Rockets enter the Castelia Sewers.  
"Here's the Relic Passage, catch as many Timburr as you can, that is your assignment," the figure said, and he gave them many Poké Balls, as well as a Poké Ball.  
"Which Pokémon is inside?" James asked, to which the figure responded "Gallade, with a moveset optimised for catching Timburr"  
"Noted" Jessie said. The figure added "I'll set a few things up to stop snoopers from interfering"  
"Good," they both said, and they headed inside, while the figure started work.

However, they were being watched by a member of Neo Team Plasma.  
"Team Rocket won't get in Team Plasma's way," he said, and he headed out after capturing the conversation. The Neo Plasma Grunt then headed out of the sewers.

Meanwhile, Ash and Hilda meet up at the entrance to the Pokémon Centre.  
"So, the next Gym Leader is in Castelia City?" Ash asked, to which Hilda replied 'Yes"  
"Then let's get in contact with Pop Roxie to take us back," Ash said, and they headed towards the port.  
Soon, they arrive to find Pop Roxie and Roxie having an argument, but the argument stopped when Ash and Hilda arrived.  
"Hey guys, heading back?" to which And and Hilda both replied "Yep"  
"Follow me," Pop Roxie said, and he headed for the boat, with Ash and Hilda following.  
They soon arrive on the boat and head back to Castalia City. Here, they meet up with Burgh, who looks troubled.  
"You OK Burgh?" Ash asked, to which Burgh replied "Just got a message from a Neo Plasma Grunt, who actually gave himself up, but showed a couple of photos for us", and at this, he produced photos of Jessie, James and Meowth.  
"We were hoping that you two could identify them" Burgh added, to which Ash replied "Jessie, James and Meowth of Team Rocket. They've been harassing me for years, but they seem to have taken a different track in Unova. Why are they in there?"  
"Whatever they're up to, I'd like your help to stop them" Burgh responded, to which Ash nodded, and said, "let's go". The group then headed for the Castelia Sewers.

When Ash, Hilda and Burgh arrive at the Castelia Sewers, they are encountered a Grimer and a Rattata, which were easily KO'ed by Hilda's Herdier and Ash's Pignite.  
"Let's go," Ash said, and they headed for the entrance to the Relic Passage.  
Here, they discovered that their pathway was blocked by a force field.  
"What do we do?" Hilda asked, to which Ash replied "We have to remove the force field. I can see Team Rocket from here". Burgh looked around, then noted the lines leading off the force field.  
"We need to follow the paths these trails give and destroy whatever's powering them," Burgh said, to which both Ash and Hilda nodded.  
"Let's split up and destroy them as quickly as possible" Ash replied, and the three of them head down the paths.  
Before they split up, Burgh said "It looks like the trails lead into those holes in the wall over there. I reckon we'll have to either destroy or disable whatever it is that's powering them"  
"Alright. There seems to be four, but there's only three of us" Ash replied, but then they were joined by the Neo Plasma Grunt.  
"Oh, hello, you're joining us," Burgh said, to which the Neo Plasma Grunt replied "Just take my Basculin and take the longest path. Ash, Hilda, you two stick to the paths, neither of you have the use of Surf yet"  
"Acknowledged" Hilda replied. Soon, they reached a bridge.  
"Ash, Hilda and I will take the path across the Bridge. Burgh, take my Basculin and surf on over. I've scouted this place out, so I know what I'm doing" the Neo Plasma Grunt said, to which Burgh replied "Fine. But if you do anything to Ash or Hilda, there will be hell to pay", to which the Neo Plasma Grunt replied "I'm aware. My orders are not to harm any of you, just to help take down Team Rocket". Burgh then got on the Basculin and Surfed off, while Ash, Hilda and the Neo Plasma Grunt took the path to the right.

We will first follow Hilda, Ash and Neo Plasma Grunt.  
Shortly after they headed down the right path, they encounter three Rattata.  
"Well, let's take them all down," Ash said, and he added "Pignite, I choose you" and Pignite materialised. Hilda added "Dewott, let's show them what we can do" and Dewott materialised. Finally, the Neo Plasma Grunt said "Sneasel, let's rule" and Sneasel materialised.

Battle: Pignite, Dewott and Sneasel VS 3 Rattata  
"Sneasel, use Fake Out," the Neo Plasma Grunt said, and Sneasel cloaked hands in White Energy and dashed at the first Rattata, then clapped it's hands and did Considerable damage, also causing the first Rattata to Flinch. The Sneasel was then Quick Attacked by Rattata, both dealing Minor damage each.  
"Pignite, use Fire Punch" Ash commanded, while Hilda commanded, "Dewott, use Water Pulse". Pignite cloaked his fist with fire and Punched on the Rattata off Sneasel, KO'ing it in one hit. The Dewott, meanwhile, generated a ball of water and shot it at the Flinched Rattata and KO'ed it.  
"Sneasel, Feint Attack, end this," the Neo Plasma Grunt said and Sneasel cloaked itself in Anti-Positive energy, and pretended to faint. As soon as the Rattata tried to attack, Sneasel smacked it and KO'ed it.  
"Alright, let's keep going," Ash said, and they crossed a path, then, suddenly, the Neo Plasma Grunt said "Now this is where I have to break off from you two since I'm the only other one with a Pokemon that can learn Surf and can use it outside of battle"  
"Alright," Ash and Hilda said, and Neo Plasma Grunt added "Follow the path to the bridge to your right, follow it up. You'll have to split up to take down the two paths that are close together" the Neo Plasma Grunt said, to which Ash and Hilda nodded, and they followed the path, while the Neo Plasma Grunt took the other path.

We will follow Neo Plasma Grunt  
The Neo Plasma Grunt reached the path that was separated by water. He called in his other Basculin and crossed the water. He had to do it once more and soon arrived at the entrance.  
"Well, let's go," the figure said, and he entered. Here, he discovered a Muk waiting for her at Level 25.  
"Alright. Now, Sneasel, let's rule" the Neo Plasma Grunt said, and Sneasel materialised.

Battle: Sneasel VS Muk  
"Sneasel, use Fake Out," the Neo Plasma Grunt said, and Sneasel cloaked his hands in white energy, ran up, and clapped in front of Muk, dealing minor damage and causing Muk to Flinch. Muk restored minor health with Leftovers.  
"Keep the offensive up Sneasel, use Feint Attack," the Neo Plasma Grunt said, and Sneasel cloaked itself in Anti-Positive energy and pretended to faint, before sneakily striking Muk, dealing about a quarter of Muk's health in damage. Muk then shot lines of Yellow at Sneasel, a Disable attack, Disabling Sneasel's Feint Attack. Muk then restored minor health with Black Sludge.  
"OK then, Sneasel, use your speed to avoid Muk's attacks and starts pelting it with Ice Shards," the Neo Plasma Grunt said, and Sneasel obliged, vaulting around Muk and pelting it with Shards of Ice. The Muk suddenly spun rapidly, and both Neo Plasma Grunt and Sneasel are hit hard by Sludge, dealing Severe damage and Poisoning both of them.  
"Gah! How did I not suspect that was going to happen?" the Neo Plasma Grunt said as Sneasel rebounded and KO'ed the Muk with a Feint Attack. The defeat of Muk caused the first of the four Force Field nodes to go out. The Neo Plasma Grunt gave himself and his Sneasel a Pecha Berry to cure their Poisons. They then get up and head out.

Meanwhile with Ash  
When they get near both of the entrances, Ash went Right, while Hilda went Left.  
When Ash reaches the entrance, he enters and discovers a Golbat waiting for him.  
"Actually, you know what? Pikachu, just wipe out Golbat with a Quick Attack, I don't have time for this" Ash said, and Pikachu nodded, and dashed into Golbat, KO'ing it in one hit. The second Force Field node went out. Ash and Pikachu then headed out, and wait for Hilda.

Meanwhile with Hilda  
Hilda soon enters the room and encounters a Boldore awaiting her.  
"Alright, I know who to use. Dewott, let's show them what we can do" Hilda called, and Dewott materialised.

Battle: Dewott VS Boldore  
"Dewott, use Water Pulse," Hilda said, and Dewott shot a ball of water at Boldore, who spun up a Sand-Attack to obscure, allowing it to narrowly avoid Dewott's attack. It then shot a rock at Dewott.  
"Deflect it with X-Scissor" Hilda called, and Dewott's scalchops glowed Teal, and it slashed the rock, destroying it. However, the Boldore shot into Dewott with force, a Headbutt attack, dealing Considerable damage.  
"Let's hit while we have the chance Dewott, use Water Pulse" Hilda called, and Dewott shot a ball of water into Boldore, dealing Significant damage. As Boldore fell back it bashed a leg into the ground and tripped Dewott, a Bulldoze attack, dealing about a third of Dewott's remaining health in damage. This also triggered Dewott's Torrent ability.  
"End this Dewott, use Water Pulse one more time" Hilda commanded, and Dewott generated a ball of water covered in the blue aura and shot it at Boldore, KO'ing it easily and causing the third Force Field node to vanish.  
Battle Conclusion: Dewott wins

"Alright, good work Dewott," Hilda said and her Dewott cheered. Hilda then headed out and met back up with Ash. Once they did, they made their way back towards the force fielded entrance to Relic Passage.

Meanwhile with Burgh  
Burgh makes his way on the Basculin towards the last of the special rooms, to remove the last of the four nodes. After a while, Burgh arrives on a piece of land and went up the pathway. He eventually reached the entrance, and he entered.  
When Burgh arrived, he saw a Raticate waiting for him.  
"Dwebble, let's make art," Burgh said, and Dwebble materialised.

Battle: Dwebble VS Raticate  
Raticate cloaked its fangs in Anti-Positive energy and crushed Dwebble, a Crunch attack, dealing Moderate damage.  
"Dwebble, get Raticate off with Slash, then follow up with a Bug Bite," Burgh said, and Dwebble's claw glowed white, and Slashed Raticate, getting it off Dwebble and dealing Considerable damage. Then, Dwebble's teeth glowed teal, charged, and bit Raticate, KO'ing it.  
"Awesome!" Burgh called and his Dwebble cheered.  
Conclusion: Dwebble wins  
And when Burgh's Dweble defeated the Raticate, the final force field node vanished. Burgh then trekked back.

Meanwhile with Team Rocket  
Jessie and James commanded Gallade to use False Swipe, and it knocked Timburr to one hit point. Then, after Paralysing it, Jessie threw another Great Ball, which captured Timburr.  
"And that is thirty," James said, to which Jessie nodded, and said, "Let's see if there's any more". But at that moment, the force field vanished.  
"Uh oh, we've got thirty, we had better get out of here before Ash, Hilda, Burgh and the Neo Plasma Grunt gets here," James said, to which Jessie replied "The force field's down, we had better get going", and the group then ran out and headed back out of the Sewers.

At a similar time, Ash, Hilda, Burgh and Neo Plasma Grunt meet up at the entrance to go after Team Rocket. However, when they entered the Relic Passage, Team Rocket was nowhere to be seen.  
"Damn, we missed them. Why were they here in the first place?" Hilda asked, to which Ash replied "Back in Kanto, Team Rocket were known for capturing Pokémon for their nefarious purposes"  
"So you think Jessie and James are doing this?" Burgh asked, to which Ash replied "I'm sure of it. It just fits their previous behaviours"  
"OK, so we had better get back" Burgh added, then he turned to the Neo Plasma Grunt, and asked "Why did you help us?", to which the Neo Plasma Grunt replied "Neo Team Plasma doesn't want any competition, especially Team Rocket. Ash, thanks for informing me about this group, I'll report this information to my leaders. We may cross again", and at this, the Neo Plasma Grunt departed.

"You two had better start preparing for your battle against me, as Gym Leader of Castelia City, you two will be challenging me for the Insect Badge," Burgh said, to which Ash and Hilda nodded, then said "We'll be sure to train here and get ready to take you on"  
"Good," Burgh said, and he departed, Ash and Hilda following.

Meanwhile with Team Rocket  
Jessie, James and Meowth soon return to their hideout. Setting up the communication, Giovanni appeared.  
"News," Giovanni said, to which James replied "We have good news and bad news. The good news, we have thirty Timburr to send over to you, just like you requested"  
"That is good news, you have completed your mission" Giovanni responded. James then sighed and said "On the downside, we think we have been discovered by Neo Team Plasma", to which Giovanni grunted, then said "Seems my minion sent to help you guys hasn't been as secretive as I had hoped. That is disappointing, stay hidden for the next little while, so the scent can be thrown off"  
"We will" Jessie, James and Meowth replied. They then started transferring the Timburr over to Giovanni.  
"Thank you. We're sending a few builders sympathetic to our causes in the next few days, then we will give you any next assignments" Giovanni said when the Timburr had been transferred, to which James responded "Thank you boss", the communication was then cut.  
"What do we do to determine whether or not we have been discovered yet?" Jessie asked, to which James replied "I'm not sure, I hope we're still unknown"  
"So do I" Jessie admitted. They then headed off for the night.

Meanwhile, the Neo Plasma Grunt also leaves the Castelia Sewers and heads off towards the northern exit of Castelia City. When he arrives on Route 4, he awaits someone. That someone is soon revealed to be a man with yellow hair and eyes, the blue part of his hair tied up like a ring, and was blue. He's wearing a white laboratory suit, and a black suit with blue markings, and black shoes. He's also wearing glasses.  
"Master Colress, I have some news about today," the Neo Plasma Grunt said. Colress turned around, and enquired "What is it?"  
"So, remember back when I informed you about my suspicions?" the Neo Plasma Grunt asked, to which Colress responded "Yes"  
"And do you remember my assignment in regards to the Castelia Sewers?" the Neo Plasma Grunt asked, to which Colress replied again "Yes"  
"Well, I decided to follow my suspicions, and, my suspicions were confirmed. Team Rocket of the Kanto region is operating in the Unova region" the Neo Plasma Grunt replied, which surprised Colress briefly. then he said "Well, well, well, Team Rocket has decided to expand their operations. This is, an interesting development. Do you know what they have planned?"  
"They were inside the Relic Passage, we suspect that they were capturing Pokémon, but we don't know which ones" the Neo Plasma Grunt responded. Colress thought about this for a moment, then added "Keep an eye on them from now on, we must know what they have planned. At the moment it's just two or three members. But they may be planning a full-scale invasion of Unova later on, and we must be ready to stop them should they try"  
"Very good boss," the Neo Plasma Grunt said. Then, Colress added "Well, you've done well. Now go and get some rest, I have some thinking to do", the Neo Plasma Grunt nodded, then departed.

As Ash and Hilda return to the Pokémon Centre, Hilda said "Well that was a thrill, something I definitely didn't expect"  
"That was odd, not gonna lie. We never actually battle Jessie or James, but instead, we battle some, at least seemingly, random Pokémon" Ash replied, deep in thought. Hilda looked to Ash, then asked: "You've fought these guys before, what's different?"  
"There's something Team Rocket is working towards. I don't know what, but there's a reason they were in the sewers. This is not the Jessie and James I'm used to" Ash replied. Hilda nodded, and soon, they reached the Pokémon Centre.  
"I'm tired, we've got to get something to eat before we turn in for the night," Hilda said, yawning. Ash nodded, and they headed to the Café to got some stuff to eat.

While they ate, Ash was deep in thought. Not just about the return of Team Rocket, but also about the figure that had accompanied them around the Castelia Sewers. Those dark clothes were not inviting, they were sinister. And how did that figure know about what Team Rocket was going?  
"You OK Ash?" Hilda asked, to which Ash looked up and replied "Just thinking about Team Rocket and the strange person who followed us around the Castelia Sewers"  
"Oh, right. I don't know, but that person seemed particularly intimidating" Hilda replied, to which Ash added "They're Team Plasma, we know that"  
"Yeah, but they're not the Team Plasma my brother battles two years ago," Hilda said, thinking about things as well. Ash put a hand on Hilda's shoulder, and said "We'll work through this together, alright?", to which Hilda, taking Ash's hand in her own, and added "We will"  
"Good" Ash replied, smiling warmly. They finished their meals, then, after Nurse Joy helped them tuck their Pokémon in for the night, they headed to their room as well, and were also soon asleep. 


	15. Chapter 15: VS Gym Leader Burgh

The following morning saw Ash and Hilda arise, and heads out the front to meet up.  
"So, want to do a bit of training before we take on Burgh?" Hilda asked, to which Ash replied "Sure, I think we could do a bit of training"  
"Good. Let's get to the Sewers, and we can train there. Sounds good?" Ash asked, to which Hilda nodded, and they headed out.

Soon, they arrive, and the Neo Plasma Grunt is waiting for them.  
"Hey, thanks for your help in driving Team Rocket from the Relic Passage. Here's an Eviolite each for you" the Neo Plasma Grunt said, and he gave them a small, pink-and-white stone each.  
"What does Eviolite do?" Ash asked, to which the Neo Plasma Grunt replied "If your Pokémon isn't fully evolved, it's defence stats are increased by 50%"  
"Sweet, that'll come in handy" Hilda replied, to which Ash added "Yeah, being able to take hits better is always a good thing, helps give you more time to enact your strategies"  
"Cool," Hilda replied. The Neo Plasma Grunt the departed, while Ash and Hilda enter for some training.

Ash decided to give his Eviolite to his Rufflet, while Hilda gave her Eviolite to her Herdier.

It took most of the morning to train up their team, by which time Hilda's Pokémon had reached Level twenty-nine, while Ash's Pokémon had reached Level thirty. That was the level of Burgh's Pokémon, except Leavanny who's one level higher, so Ash and Hilda felt that they were ready.

After lunch, Ash and Hilda approached the Castelia City Gym.  
"Hello, are you two here to take on Burgh?" a clown asked, to which Ash replied "Yes. Hilda's here for her fourth badge, and I'm here for my third badge"  
"Alright, noted, I'm the referee for Gym battles in Castelia City Gym, so, who will go first?" the clown asked, to which Ash replied, "I think Hilda should go first"  
"Alright. Hilda, follow me" the clown said, and he headed inside, with Hilda following. Ash headed for the stands.

When Hilda arrived, an arena rolled up from below, and Burgh stepped onto the other side. Hilda stepped up on her side, and the referee steps onto the referee stand.  
"The battle between Hilda of Nuvema Town and Castelia City Gym Leader Burgh will now begin. This battle will be three-on-three, only the challenger can switch Pokémon, and the first trainer to have all of their Pokémon KO'ed loses" the referee said, then Hilda added "Alright. Herdier, let's show them what we can do" and Herdier materialises. Burgh nodded, then responded with "Dwebble, let's go" and Dwebble materialised.

Battle: Dwebble, Shelmet and Leavanny VS Herdier, Dewott and Pansear?

Herdier's Intimidate cuts Dwebble's Attack, which Ash said "Good move Hilda, using Herdier initially to weaken Dwebble"  
Hilda then said "Herdier, return" and Herdier was withdrawn. Hilda then added "Dewott, let's show them what we can do" and Dewott materialised.  
"Dewott, use X-Scissor," Burgh said, and Dwebble dashed at Dewott, its claws glowed teal and went to slash Dewott.  
"Deflect it Dewott, then use Water Pulse" Hilda called, and Dewott was able to briefly block the attack.  
"Slash, get those scalchops out of Dewott's hands," Burgh said, and Dwebble's claws glowed white now, and it slashed outwards, not only each hit dealing Moderate damage, forcing Dewott to use it's Sitrus Berry, but also knocking the scalchops out of Dewott's hands, but not before Dewott shot a ball of water at Dwebble and Dwebble only avoided KO by its Sturdy ability.  
"Dwebble, end this with X-Scissor" Burgh called, to which Hilda replied "Dewott, strike with Retaliate" and while Dwebble's claws glowed teal, Dewott's body glowed white, and they slammed into each other, both hitting, dealing significant damage to Dewott and activating it's Torrent ability, and also KO'ing Dwebble.  
"Dwebble is unable to battle, Dewott wins," the referee said, and Dewott cheered. Burgh withdrew Dwebble, then said "You did a great job Dwebble, now rest up. My next Pokémon will be, Shelmet, let's go" and Shelmet materialised.

"Dewott, use Water Pulse" Hilda called, and Dewott generated a ball of water, shrouded in the blue glow of Torrent, and shot it at Shelmet.  
"Shelmet, Mega Drain" Burgh called, and Shelmet dispersed the Water Pulse, to some degree, with tentacles of natural energy, then shot them at Dewott, KO'ing it and restoring a slight amount of health. Shelmet took Minor damage from the dispersed Water Pulse.  
"Dewott is unable to battle, Shelmet wins," the Referee said as Hilda withdrew Dewott, and said, "Good job Dewott, now take a long rest". She then got out another ball, and added "Herdier, let's show them what we can do" and Herdier materialised.

"Herdier, avenge Dewott with Retaliate" Hilda commanded, andHerdier rushed at Shelmet while cloaking itself in white energy, empowered by the will to avenge Dewott.  
"Protect yourself Shelmet" Burgh called, and Shelmet threw up a shield that Herdier bounced off, hard.  
"Now quick, use Acid" Burgh called, and Shelmet shot purple, poisonous liquid at Herdier, dealing minor damage and reducing Herdier's Special Defence.  
"Keep the Acid Offense up Shelmet," Burgh said and Shelmet shot more poisonous liquid at Herdier, but Hilda was ready.  
"Dodge them Herdier and use Bite" Hilda commanded, and Herdier narrowly avoided the shots, as it channelled Anti-Positive energy into its fangs, and failed to hit due to Shelmet's Protect.

"Dang it. Herdier, keep up the offence, Retaliate" Hilda commanded and, as soon as the shield went down, Herdier cloaked itself in white energy and struck Shelmet, dealing Minor damage.  
"Mega Drain Shelmet" Burgh called as soon as Shelmet's shield went down, so although Shelmet was hit, it was able to grab hold of Herdier with a tentacle of natural energy and start draining health.  
"Break free from the Mega Drain Herdier, use Bite" Hilda commanded, and Herdier cloaked its fangs in Anti-Positive energy and bit the Tentacle dispersing it, but not before taking minor damage, and Shelmet restored a slight amount of health.  
"Now then Shelmet, use Struggle Bug," Burgh said, and Shelmet shot a wave of Teal energy, but Hilda was ready, and called "Herdier, leap over the wave then strike with Retaliate", and Herdier charged initially straight at the struggle bug wave, then leapt over the wave, cloaked itself in white energy and struck Shelmet, dealing minor damage.

"Shelmet, use Acid" Burgh called, and at the same time, Hilda called "Herdier, use Retaliate" and while Shelmet's poisonous liquid hit Herdier, dealing minor damage, Burgh had already commanded "Shelmet, use Protect" and Herdier was unable to hit, and once again, ricocheted off the shield, which allowed Burgh to command "Now Shelmet, use Mega Drain"

"OK, Burgh reacting way faster than I can. I've got to find a way around this" Hilda thought to herself. It was then that she got an idea.  
"Herdier, use Thunder Fang on the tentacle, and channel as much electricity as you can through it" Hilda called, and Herdier cloaked its fangs in electricity and bit on the tentacle.  
"Shake it off" Burgh commanded, but it was too late, the electricity passed through the tentacle and Paralysed Shelmet, though Heredier still took minor damage from the Mega Drain, and Shelmet restored a minor amount of health.

"Now quick Herdier, use Retaliate" Hilda commanded, and Herdier cloaked itself in white energy and shot at Shelmet. And although Burgh commanded "Shelmet, Protect yourself", Shelmet was immobilised by Paralysis, dealing minor damage.  
"Keep up the offensive pressure Herdier, use Thunder Fang" Hilda commanded, realising that Herdier was unable to use Retaliate. and Herdier cloaked its fangs in electricity and bit, dealing minor damage.  
"Shelmet, Struggle Bug" Burgh called as soon as Herdier went for the Thunder Fang, Shelmet unleashed the wave of teal energy. Almost as soon as Herdier hit with Thunder Fang, Shelmet struck Herdier with Struggle Bug, dealing minor damage and forcing Herdier off, as well as lowering its Special Attack power.  
"Now Herdier, use Bite," Hilda said, and Herdier cloaked it's fangs in Anti-Positive energy and bit Shelmet, not only dealing minor damage but also causing Shelmet to Flinch. However, when Hilda called "Herdier, use Bite again", it was interrupted by Burgh's command of "Shelmet, use Mega Drain", and, instead of damaging Shelmet with fangs cloaked in Anti-Positive energy, Herdier had to bite the tentacle imbued with natural energy to stop it dealing more than one turn of minor damage, and Shelmet restoring a slight amount of health.  
"Quick Shelmet, use Struggle Bug again" Burgh called as Hilda called out "Another Thunder Fang". The fangs cloaked in electricity hit, but Herdier was then struck by the wave of teal energy, both taking minor damage.

"It comes down to this" Burgh said, to which Hilda nodded, then replied "That it does. Herdier, use Thunder Fang"  
"Shelmet, use Protect" Burgh commanded, but Hilda was ready this time, and called "Herdier, get in close, but do not attack. When the shield goes down, strike". Herdier nodded and stopped just in front of the shield, it's fangs still cloaked in electricity, When the shield went down, despite Burgh commanding "Struggle Bug Shelmet, as soon as the shield falls", Shelmet didn't have enough time to use the move before Herdier KO'ed it with Thunder Fang.  
"Shelmet is unable to battle, the winner is Herdier," the referee said as Shellder was withdrawn.  
"You did well out there Shelmet, now take a long rest". Burgh then grabbed his last Poké Ball, and said "Now Leavanny, let's go" and Leavanny materialised.

"Leavanny, just wipe out Herdier with Razor Leaf" Burgh commanded, and Leavanny shot many razor-sharp leaves at Herdier, KO'ing it.  
"Herdier is unable to battle, the winner is Leavanny," the referee said as Hilda withdrew Herdier.  
"Great job Herdier, now rest well," Hilda said. She then got out her last Poké ball, and called "Panesar, let's show them what we can do" and Pansear materialised.

In the stands, Ash said "Pansear is a Fire-type, but it's in base form, Leavanny is in its powerful final form, this is still going to be tough even with the four times effective matchup"

Back to the arena, Burgh commanded "Leavanny, use Slash" and Leavanny cloaked its arm in white energy. Hilda, seeing this, commanded "Pansear, dodge and use Flame Charge" and, initially, Pansear did avoid it, but as it cloaked itself with fire and prepared to charge, Burgh commanded again "Leavanny, use Slash", and this time, Leavanny's aim was true, dealing significant damage, dispersing the fire, but getting Burned in the process. Leavanny then took minor damage from its Burn.  
"Pansear, are you OK?" Hilda asked as Pansear pulled itself up. Pansear nodded, and Hilda added "We have to slow it down, use Rock Tomb" and Pansear grabbed a few rocks and threw them.  
"Destroy the rocks Leavanny, use Razor Leaf" Burgh commanded, and Leavanny shot razor-sharp leaves at the rocks, destroying them and also, thanks to a critical hit, dealing Moderate damage.

Ash, watching from the stands, said "Hilda's in trouble. She won't be able to win if she can't land another hit"

Back in the arena, it looks like Pansear is down for the count.  
But just as the referee started raising the flag to declare Pansear unable to battle, Pansear pulled himself up.  
"Pansear" Hilda said quietly, very concerned. Suddenly, Pansear erupted in a red aura, and then, started glowing white, and growing.  
"Pansear's evolving" Hilda gasped, shocked, and so was everyone else. After a few moments, the white disappeared, and a much taller ape with a white-collar around its neck was there.  
"Simisear!" the new Pokémon called out.  
"Alright then, let's do this Simisear, use Flame Charge" Hilda commanded, and Simisear dashed at Leavanny with a speed not seen in its base form. So fast, in fact, that Burgh and Leavanny had no time to react before Leavanny was KO'ed by a flame-cloaked Simisear.  
"Leavanny is unable to battle the winner is Simisear, the victor is Hilda of Nuvema town," the referee said and both Hilda and Simisear cheered happily before Simisear ran up and hugged Hilda, which she returned.  
Conclusion: Hilda wins.

"Well done, that was a great battle," Burgh said as he walked up to Hilda. Hilda replied "You were a strong opponent"  
"Thanks. As recognition of your achievement, here is the Insect Badge, and TM76 Struggle Bug, which isn't very powerful but it lowers the Special Attack of anyone it hits" Burgh said as he gave them to Hilda, who added them to her collection.  
"See you around, congratulations," Burgh said, to which Hilda nodded, and departed after withdrawing Simisear. Ash followed close behind.

While Hilda's Pokémon was resting and healing, Ash got ready for his Gym Battle. It was technically three-on-three, but Ash didn't want to use his overpowered Pikachu if he didn't need to.

After lunch, Ash headed to the Gym, and the referee said "Alright Ash, are you here to challenge Burgh?", to which Ash replied "Yes I am, for my third Gym Badge"  
"Ah, alright, though I can sense that your Pokémon is on par with Hilda's, so, I'll let Burgh know about that. Follow me" the referee said, and Ash followed. Hilda took her seat in the stands, and, after a quick conversation with Burgh, the referee took his spot as Ash and Burgh did.  
"The battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town in Kanto and Castelia City Gym Leader Burgh will now begin. This is a three-on-three battle, only the challenger is allowed to switch Pokémon, and the battle ends when all of one side's Pokémon are unable to battle" the referee said, and Ash called "Alright, sounds good. Pignite, I choose you" and Pignite materialised.  
"Dwebble, let's go" Burgh called and Dwebble materialised.

Battle: Pignite and Rufflet VS Dwebble, Shelmet and Leavanny.  
"Alright Pignite, use Substitute" Ash called, and Pignite used a quarter of its' health to hide behind a doll to Protect itself. Burgh responded "Dwebble, use Bulldoze" and Dwebble's claws glowed, and it jumped and hit the ground, sending light-brown waves at Pignite.  
"Ready Pignite, vault over the Substitute doll and use it as a launching pad to strike with Brick Break" Ash commanded as soon as he saw the Bulldoze coming. As a result, no damage for Pignite and Substitute was destroyed.  
"Dwebble, quick use Rock Slide" Burgh commanded and Dwebble called multiple rocks from the ground to rise up and fire at Pignite. However, despite taking Considerable damage from the Rock Slide, it was able to hit with Brick Break, dealing Considerable damage.  
"Strike again, this time with Fire Punch" Ash commanded, and that same hand was suddenly cloaked with flames, which it punched Dwebble with, just as Burgh commanded, "Dwebble, use Slash", but before Dwebble could strike, it was KO'ed by Fire Punch.  
"Dwebble is unable to battle, Pignite wins," the referee said, and Pignite cheered.  
"You did a great job there Dwebble, not take a good long rest," Burgh said as Dwebble was withdrawn. He then said "Now, Shelmet, let's go" and SHelmet materialised.  
"Pignite, return" Ash called, and he withdrew Pignite. He then said "Now Rufflet, I choose you" and Rufflet materialised.

Having learned from Hilda's battle, Ash knew what to expect.  
"Rufflet, use Rock Tomb" Ash commanded, and Rufflet picked up a few rocks and threw then at Shelmet.  
"Shelmet, use Protect," Burgh said, and the rocks were stopped by the shield.  
"Just what I was hoping for, Rufflet, use Aerial Ace" Ash commanded, and Rufflet shot at Shelmet, Sky Blue energy radiating from it in streams, and it struck just as Shelmet's Protect fell, dealing Considerable damage.  
"Quick Shelmet, use Acid" Burgh called, and Shelmet quickly recovered from the strike to shot poisonous liquid at Rufflet, dealing minor damage.

"Looks like we've got the same idea with our unevolved Pokémon Ash" Burgh called, to which Ash replied "Yeah, using Eviolite comes in handy. Plus from what I've heard, it's going to be a while before Rufflet evolves, so he'll need the help"  
"We'll see, Shelmet use Acid" Burgh called, and once again, Shelmet shot poisonous liquid at Rufflet.  
"Defog, quick, Rufflet, then Rock Tomb" Ash commanded, and Rufflet flapped it's wings as fast as it could, generating a soft breeze that meant Acid landed just in front of Rufflet. Then, Rufflet threw rocks at Shelmet.  
"Another Acid attack Shelmet, then use Protect" Burgh commanded, and this time the poisonous liquid hit just after Rufflet threw the rocks, dealing minor damage, while the shield stopped the Rock Tomb again.  
"Another Aerial Ace Rufflet, quick" Ash commanded, and Rufflet struck, once again, as soon as the shield fell, dealing Considerable damage.  
"Now end this, quick Rufflet, sue Slash" Ash called, while Burgh called "Shelmet, use Acid", and though Rufflet was hit by the poisonous liquid a third time, taking slight damage, the Slash was enough to KO.  
"Shelmet is unable to battle, Rufflet wins," the referee said as Burgh withdrew Shelmet.  
"Great work Shelmet, now rest up". Then, Burgh grabbed his third Poké Ball, and said "Leavanny, let's go" and Leavanny materialised.

In the stands, Hilda thought to herself "Ash is dominating. This is the work, and skill, of a Pokémon Master"

Back on the stage, Burgh said "Leavanny, use Slash" and Leavanny's arm glowed white, and slashed at Rufflet.  
"Quick Rufflet, use Aerial Ace" Ash commanded, and Rufflet shot at Leavanny, sly blue energy radiating from it in streams, but Leavanny was too fast, and Burgh's command of "Leavanny, switch to Razor Leaf for defence" meant Leavanny sprayed a storm of razor-sharp leaves around itself in a counter shield, which did minor damage to Rufflet and stopped it from getting the hit off on Leavanny.  
"Wow, that's two Gym Leaders in a row who has a Pokémon that can utilise Counter Shield" Ash called, surprised. He then said "It won't stop me winning though, Rufflet, use Defog again" and Rufflet blew the wind, which slightly disrupted the leaves being thrown around by Leavanny, but it worked, as, at the instant of enough of an opening, Ash commanded "Rufflet, let's slow this Leavanny down with Rock Tomb" and Rufflet threw rocks at Leavanny, before returning to Defog. And though most of the Rocks thrown were destroyed, one wasn't, and it dealt minor damage to Leavanny and lowered its Speed. The leaves were then thrown, hit for critical, and Considerable, damage, at the order of Burgh while Ash had been busy trying to disrupt the Razor Leaf Counter Shield.  
"Leavanny, end this with a Slash attack" Burgh commanded, while Ash commanded, "Rufflet, end this with Aerial Ace". Leavanny's arm glowed white, and it charged at Rufflet, while Rufflet ran at Leavanny with sky blue streaming from it, and they collided, and KO'ed each other.  
"Both Rufflet and Leavanny are unable to battle, this battle is a draw. However, as Ash has two Pokémon remaining to Burgh's zero, the victor is Ash from Pallet Town" the referee said and Ash cheered as he withdrew Rufflet.  
"Well done, you won me the battle. Now rest well" he said as Burgh also said, as he withdrew Leavanny, "Well done Leavanny, now take a long rest". Burgh then walked up to Ash, and said "Congratulations Ash, as an acknowledgement of your achievement, I grant you the Insect Badge and TM76 Struggle Bug" Burgh said, and he gave them to Ash.  
"Alright, thanks Burgh," Ash said. He and Hilda then departed.

Ash and Hilda didn't talk much as Ash set his Pokémon for rest. They just had dinner and headed for their rooms for the night. They would contact their parents about their achievements tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16: Route 4, VS Colress Round 1

A/N: I've decided to have areas that are different between versions, be a combination of the two. So Route 4 and Opelucid City for two examples.

The following morning Ash and Hilda collect their healed Pokémon, and both Ash and Hilda decide to show some love for their Pokémon, Brushing, tickling and generally showing affection for their Pokémon.  
"That's cute," Nurse Joy said as she watched them play with their Pokémon.  
"Regular positive interaction with your Pokémon is very important to develop close bonds," Ash said as he continues to play with his Pignite, Pikachu and Rufflet, while Hilda continued to play with her Dewott, Simisear and Herdier.  
After a little while, Ash asked: "So, where next?"  
"Well, we can head north onto Route 4, on the way to Nimbasa City and the Desert Resort," Hilda said, to which Ash nodded, and replied "Sure, lead the way"  
"OK then" Hilda replied, and she returned her Pokémon while Ash returned Rufflet and Pignite, and Pikachu leapt up to Ash's shoulder. They then headed out.

When they get to the centre square of Castelia City, they spot a mysterious figure standing nearby. Spotting them, he turns around.  
"Hello, Ash and Hilda I believe?" the figure asked, to which Ash replied "Yeah, I'm Ash, and this is Hilda. Who are you?"  
"I'm Colress. And, sorry if it's an inconvenience, but, if it's OK with you, may I have a look at your Pokémon?" Colress asked, to which Ash replied "Uh, OK, if you want, just be careful", and he allowed Pignite to be looked at, while Hilda did the same with Dewott.  
"Oh! How interesting! Both your Pignite and Dewott seem to display more self-confidence than the others of the same species. And you two are trainers with three, and four, badges, respectively. Also, I can sense that Ash here has more experience than he's letting on" Colress said, looking to Ash and Pikachu. Ash nodded and said "Your sense is correct. I'm actually something of a veteran trainer, this is my fifth journey through regions. I originated in Kanto, where I got Pikachu here as my starter"  
"Interesting. Oh, and if you're wondering, I'm a scientist, and my current project, I'm researching how to bring out the power in Pokémon. Is it possible to bring out their maximum power through the bond they share with their Trainers? Or is there another, different method? Ash, I'd like to test my theory by battling you on Route 4. Is this OK with you?" Colress asked, to which Ash replied "Sure, I'm always up for a challenge"  
"Excellent. Then meet me on Route 4 to the north here" Colress replied, and he headed off.  
"Strange guy," Hilda said, to which Ash added "Yeah, but we're already on our way to Route 4, so let's go," Ash said, and when Hilda nodded, they headed out.

Ash and Hilda soon arrive on Route 4, and Hilda discovers that it's very different from how her brother described it. On one side, there are houses with gardens out the back, and on the other side, there are extremely old ruins.  
"Do you like the contrast?" came Colress' voice as they approach, to which Ash replied, "It's so strange, what's going on?"  
"Well, they were running a construction project, but it initially got delayed by sandstorms, then was partially cancelled when the ruins to our left were exposed by the sandstorm" Colresas replied. He then turned back and looked at a bunch of rocks blocking the path.  
"You're probably wondering what's blocking the path. These are the Pokémon known as Crustle. Observe, with this device I create to energise Pokémon, I'll awaken them and they'll clear off" and at this, he pulled a strange device out and waved it, and the Crustle awoke and departed.

Watching from nearby, Jessie, James and Meowth observe what is going on.  
"That's another strange device, it seems Neo Team Plasma is quite astute with technology," Jessie said, to which James replied "Yeah, we'll have to report it to Giovanni"

Back to Route four, Ash commented "Wow, that's a powerful device"  
"Yes, it is. But I'm curious. Were those Crustle just lying here due to having no energy with those huge boulders?" Colress asked, to which Hilda replied "Potentially, but some may be used to the big rocks"  
"Yes, maybe" Colress responded. He then added "Team Plasma said we should recognise the potential in Pokémon and liberate them from humans. I disagree. Conversely, it should be humans who bring out the hidden potential in Pokémon. Now, I'm here to battle you, Ash, to see if you're a trainer who can bring out the hidden potential of Pokémon"  
"Alright," Ash responded. Colress then replied "Now, Elgyem, be our test subject" and Elgyem materialised.  
"Elgyem?" Ash asked, grabbing out his Pokédex.  
"Elgyem, the Cerebral Pokémon. Rumours of its origin are linked to a UFO crash site in the desert 50 years ago" his Pokédex said. Ash nodded, then said "Well, Rufflet, I choose you" and Rufflet materialised.

Battle: Rufflet and Pignite VS Elgyem, Klink and Magneton  
"Elgyem looks pretty slow but strong. So, Rufflet, stay on guard, and use Slash" Ash said, while Colress called "Elgyem, use Psybeam". Elgyem fired off a multi-coloured beam of Psychic energy, but Ash called "Quick, Rufflet, dodge it" and Rufflet just avoided the Psybeam, then his claws glowed white and he Slashed Elgyem, dealing Moderate damage.  
Colress, however, responded "Elgyem, quick, Psybeam" and this time, the multi-coloured beam of Psychic energy hit Rufflet, dealing Considerable damage.  
"Another Psybeam" Colress called, but Ash was ready.  
"Block the Psybeam with Rock Tomb, then charge in and use Slash" Ash commanded, and Rufflet grabbed the rocks and threw them in front of the incoming multi-coloured beam of Psychic energy, and it cancelled both out. Rufflet then raced in and slashed with it's glowing white claws, dealing Moderate damage.

"Remarkable, this guy really is a veteran trainer," Colress thought to himself after watching Ash's combo.

"Now for an Aerial Ace," Ash said, and Rufflet lunged at Elgyem while streaming sky-blue energy from it.  
"Elgyem, use Psybeam," Colress said, and Elgyem's multi-coloured beam of Psychic energy hit, at about the same time, Rufflet hit with Aerial Ace. Elgyem took Moderate damage, while Rufflet took Considerable damage.

"Elgyem, are you OK?" Colress asked as Elgyem fell back, and Elgyem, breathing heavily, nodded cautiously. As Rufflet fell back, Ash called "Are you OK Rufflet?" to which his Rufflet called, saying it was.

"Now Rufflet, use Rock Tomb" Ash called, while Colress responded "Elgyem, dodge it, then one more Psybeam" and Rufflet grabbed a couple of rocks and threw them at Elgyem. Elgyem managed to avoid it, but as it fired its multi-coloured beam of Psychic energy, Ash commanded "Rufflet, quick, use Aerial Ace". Exactly the same thing happened as last time, and it resulted in a double KO.  
"Elgyem, return," Colress said, while Ash added "Rufflet, return" and both Elgyem and Rufflet were returned.  
"That was a successful test Elgyem, now rest up," Colress said, while Ash said, "You did great Rufflet, now take a long rest".  
"Now, Klink, be our test subject," Colress said and Klink materialised. Ash nodded, then said "Now Pignite, I choose you" and Pignite materialised.

"Another Pokémon I've never seen before," Ash said as he got out his Pokédex.  
"Klink, the Gear Pokémon. Two bodies comprise a fixed pair. They spin around each other to generate energy" Ash's Pokédex said. Ash nodded, then Colress called "Klink, use Thunder Wave" and Klink fired a beam of blue electricity at Pignite, but Ash saw this coming and said "Pignite, use Substitute" and Pignite used a quarter of its max health to hide behind a doll, which prevented Pignite from being Paralysed.  
"Get in there Klink, strike with Vice Grip to destroy that Substitute," Colress said, and Klink tried to use its body to squeeze the Substitute, but it failed to break it.  
"Pignite, quick, use Fire Punch" Ash called, and as Klink tried to squeeze the Substitute, Pignite shot out from behind it, with a fist cloaked with fire, and punched Klink, KO'ing it in one hit.  
"Yikes! I wasn't kidding when I said it was going to be one-sided. now Klink, return" and Klink was withdrawn. Colress then added "That was a successful test Klink, now rest up. And, for my final Pokémon, Magneton, be our test subject", and Magneton materialised.  
"Now here's a familiar Pokémon from the Kanto region," Ash said to himself as Magneton materialised.

"Magneton, use Shock Wave," Colress said, and Ash replied, "Shoot the Substitute ahead of you Pignite, then rush Magneton behind it and strike with Fire Punch". Magneton shot a bolt of blue electricity at Pignite's Substitute, while Pignite pushed the Substitute ahead as it cloaked its hand with Fire, and as soon as the Substitute broke, Emboar lunged at Magneton.  
"Magneton, use Thunder Wave" Colresss called, and although Emboar was able to strike with Fire Punch, dealing Significant damage, a beam of blue electricity flowed from Magneton to Pignite, Paralysing him.

"Ugh, Paralysis, not good," Ash thought to himself as Pignite fell back, Paralysed.

"Magneton, keep up the offensive use Shock Wave," Colress said, and it was then that Ash got an idea.  
"Pignite, catch the Shock Wave with a Thunder Wave" he called, and Pignite cloaked its fist with electricity, and used it to not only reduce the damage taken from the Shock Wave, from Significant to Considerable but was also able to reduce the effects of Paralysis. Pignite then restored a quarter of his health with his Sitrus Berry.  
"Magneton, use Tri Attack," Colress said, and, at about the same time, called "Pignite, spin while using Fire Punch", and Pignite cloaked both fists with fire and started spinning, and although he took Considerable damage.  
This, however, just activated Pignite's Blaze ability and powered up his spinning Fire Punch, which he slammed into Magneton

and KO'ed it.  
"That was a successful test Magneton, now rest up," Colress said as he withdrew Magneton. Pignite ran up to Ash and they hugged, and Ash said "Well done Pignite, that was awesome" and Pignite cheered.  
Battle conclusion: Ash wins.

"Splendid! You're quite the Trainer!" Colress said, to which Ash replied "You're pretty good yourself"  
"Thanks. But having seen the battle, just like the Gym Leaders in each area or the Elite Four and Champion in the Pokémon League, you bring out the power in Pokémon by being kind to them! That's the kind of person you are. I'm extremely grateful for your help. This is a token of my gratitude" Colress said, and he gave Ash a Protein.  
"A Protein, that'll be good for the money," Ash said, to which Hilda replied "They can be given to Pokémon to raise their Attack"  
"I know, but I don't like drugging my Pokémon" Ash replied. Colress nodded, then added "It's so frustrating! If only we could talk to Pokémon to bring out their power! But there's no way a person like that could ever exist! Ah, before I go, I've got one more thing to do", and he fully healed all of Ash's Pokémon.  
"Thanks," Ash said, and Colress replied "No problem. Well then, Ash and Hilda, I hope to see you again sometime" and with that, he departed. Hilda then turned to Ash, and said "Should I tell him about N?", to which Ash replied "I think you should, honestly"  
"Alright. Now let's get further on into Route 4" Hilda replied, and both Ash and Hilda headed further in.

Ash and Hilda encounter two Backpackers, and they challenge them to battles.  
"Woobat, let's go," Backpacker Rachel said and Woobat materialised, while Backpacker Roland said "Riolu, let's go" and Riolu materialised.  
"Rufflet, I choose you" Ash called, and Rufflet materialised, while Hilda added "Dewott, let's show them what we can do" and Dewott materialised.

Battle: Rufflet VS Pidove and Woobat  
"Woobat, use Air Cutter," Rachel said, and Woobat shot sky-blue energy-infused wind at Rufflet.  
"Rufflet, use Defog, then follow up with Rock Tomb," Ash said, and Rufflet used the flap of its wings to alter the trajectory of the Air Cutter just enough to barely miss the Air Cutter, then he picked up and threw the rocks at Woobat, KO'ing it in one hit.  
"Oh no, Woobat, return," Rachel said and Woobat was withdrawn.  
"Now, let's see if you can handle my Pidove," Rachel said and Pidove materialised.  
"Rufflet, use Slash" Ash called, and Rufflet's claws glowed white, but before it struck, Rachel said "Pidove, use Detect" and Pidove avoided Rufflet's Slash attack.  
"Now use Air Slash," Rachel said, and Pidove generated a blade of sky-blue air and shot it into Rufflet, dealing minor damage.  
"Rufflet, quick, use Rock Tomb" Ash called, and Rufflet grabbed a couple of rocks and threw them at Pidove, but, again, a Detect caused it to miss.  
"Quick, Ruflet, Slash" Ash called, and Rufflet's claws glowed white, and it Slashed Pidove before it could dodge another attack, dealing Significant damage.  
"Another Air Slash Pidove" Rachel commanded, and Pidove shot another blade of sky-blue air at Rufflet, but Ash called "Dodge it Rufflet and end this with Aerial Ace", and Rufflet was able to avoid the blade of sky-blue air, and, with streams of sky-blue energy streaming behind him, Rufflet slammed into Pidove and KO'ed it.  
"Oh no, I lost," Rachel said as she withdrew Pidove.  
Battle Conclusion: Winner, Ash

Meanwhile, Battle: Dewott VS Riolu and Timburr  
"Riolu, use Quick Attack," Roland said, and Pidove dashed at Dewott.  
"Brace yourself Riolu, then when Riolu hits, unleash a Water Pulse" Hilda commanded, and Dewott stored the ball of water in its hands, just behind the hands. When Riolu hit, dealing Minor damage, Dewott shot the ball of water, which hit Riolu and dealt massive damage.  
"Follow up this with Hidden Power" Hilda called, and Dewott generated orbs of ice and shot them at Riolu. However, when it hit, Riolu had used Endure and was left with one Hit Point.  
"Riolu, use Force Palm" Roland called, and Riolu's hand glowed Orange, and it shot at Dewott, ready to slam it into him.  
"Dewott, counter with X-Scissor" Hilda called, and Dewott's Scalchop glowed teal, and it struck, blocking the Force Palm and KO'ing the Riolu.  
"Argh, Riolu, return," Roland said as Riolu was returned. He then said "Timburr, let's go" and Timburr materialised.

"Timburr, use Bulk Up to even the odds," Roland said, and Timburr charged and grew all at once, increasing its Attack and Defence stats.  
"You forgot about something. Dewott, use Water Pulse" Hilda called as Roland commanded Timburr to use Bulk Up, and in the time it took Timburr to Bulk Up, Dewott had generated a ball of water and shot it at Timburr.  
"Timburr, dodge it and use Rock Throw," Roland said, while Hilda called "Another Water Pulse Dewott". Timburr avoided the first Water Pulse but was hit with the second Water Pulse after throwing the Rock at Dewott, dealing Severe damage to Timburr, and Moderate damage to Dewott.  
"Timburr, strike Dewot with Wake-Up Slap" Roland called, and Tmburr cloaked its open fist in Orange energy and charged at Dewott.  
"Dewott, dodge it and use Hidden Power" Hilda called, and Dewott was able to narrowly avoided the Wake-Up Slap and shot orbs of ice at Timburr, KO'ing it.  
"I lost, dang it," Roland said as Timburr was withdrawn.  
Battle: Hilda wins

The two backpackers fell to their hands and knees, and it was discovered that, once again, they had been mind-controlled by Neo Team Plasma.  
"Thanks for liberating us," Roland said, to which Ash replied, "Who did this to you?"  
"Neo Team Plasma, a Grunt with a Joltik and another one with a Foongus used a strange device on us, to stop people from leaving the area or getting in, and especially stop them getting into the Desert Resort" Rachel responded as they pulled themselves back to their feet. Roland turned to Dell and said "The troublemakers you battled were also Neo Team Plasma controlled. We think they're doing something at Desert Resort"  
"Alright, I'll go and inform the other Policeman. You two get to Nimbasa City and rest. Ash, Hilda, I'll restore the health of your Pokémon" Dell said, and he healed their Pokémon.  
"Now, Ash, Hilda, wait here. I'll be back with the other Policeman, and we can all head to Desert Resort together, to investigate what's going on" Dell continued with, to which Ash replied "Sure". Dell nodded, then departed.

Soon, Dell returned, along with the other Officer's.  
"Alright, let's get going," Dell said to Ash and Hilda, who nodded, and they headed for the Desert Resort.

Meanwhile, hiding in the Desert Resort, Team Rocket are once again talking to Giovanni.  
"So, what news do you have?" Giovanni asked, to which Jessie replied "There is a man called Colress who challenged the twerps to a battle. He also had a strange device that allowed him to, as he quoted, energise Pokémon"  
"Interesting. What is the context around this device?" Giovanni asked, to which James replied "There were Crustle blocking the Route. This Colress guy pointed his device at the Crustle, and they dispersed", to which Jessie added "It's called the Colress machine, developed by that Colress man himself"  
"Alright. Your next assignment is to find out more of what it can do, keep an eye on that Colress guy and figure out what's going on. I don't want any regional villainous teams to mess up our plans this time" Giovanni said, to which Jessie, James and Meowth all said at the same time "Yes boss". The communication was then cut.  
"Well, you heard the boss, let's get to tracking Colress," James said, to which Jessie responded, "I wonder what Giovanni has planned, and why Team Plasma needs to be eliminated before those plans can be carried out". They nodded and departed.


	17. Chapter 17: The Battle of Desert Resort

Soon, Ash, Hilda and the Policeman arrived at the entrance to Desert Resort. Here, they discover several people standing around in a state of panic.  
"What's going on?" Dell asked, to which one of them replied "All of our Pokémon have been stolen and Neo Team Plasma have sent several Darmanitan on a rampage.  
"Darmanitan? The statues out the front of the Relic Castle?" Hilda asked, to which Dell replied "Apparently". Then, Maximus walked in.  
"Need some help in the desert? Because I can lend a hand if you want" he said, to which Ash replied, "Sure Maximus, we can use the help How many Neo Team Plasma Grunts are there?"  
"Ten" another terrified civilian replied, to which Dell, Maximus Ash and Hilda all nodded, then Dell added "Then let's go", and while other Officers stayed back, Dell, another Officer, Ash, Maximus and Hilda enter the Desert Resort.

"Alright, Officers, surround the area. Ash, Hilda, Maximus, you go find the Neo Team Plasma Grunts and defeat them. I'll go around and handle the Darmanitan" Dell said, to which everyone nodded, and split off, going in a few directions.

First up, we're following Dell.  
Dell quickly encounters one of the Rampaging Darmanitan, who turns to face him.  
"Ready to go Stoutland?" Dell asked to which Stoutland roared, ready to go, also reducing Darmanitan's Attack with its Intimidate ability.

Battle: Darmanitan VS Stoutland  
"Stoutland, use Return" Dell commanded, and Stoutland, cloaked in a heart-shaped aura of white energy, struck the Darmanitan and did significant damage. The Darmanitan then charged at Stoutland while cloaked with fire, a Flare Blitz attack.  
"Stoutland, stop that with protecting then strike again with Return" Dell called, and Stoutland managed to cast a shield before Darmanitan struck, and bounced off.  
"Stoutland, quick, end this with Return," Dell said, and Stoutland charged in while cloaked in heart-shaped white energy, while Darmanitan once again cloaked itself with fire and charged. They collided, and Darmanitan was KO'ed while Stoutland took Considerable damage.  
Conclusion: Stoutland wins

"One down, three to go," Dell said as Darmanitan returned to its statue mode. Dell called in his Duosion, and they carried it back to its original location before going out to find the others.

Meanwhile, with Maximus  
Maximus had found a Neo Team Plasma Grunt who seemed to be holding some of the Pokémon stolen from trainers.  
"Give them back," Maximus said, to which the Neo Plasma Grunt replied "No. Weak trainers do not deserve Pokémon"  
"Then I'll take them back by force," Maximus said, to which the Neo Plasma Grunt replied "Never. Watchog, Destroy him" and Watchog materialised. Maximus then said "Alright then, go, Cofagrigus," Maximus said, and Cofagrigus materialised.

Battle: Cofagrigus VS Watchog  
"Watchog, use Crunch," the Neo Plasma Grunt said, while Maximus called "Cofagrigus, use Trick Room" and although Cofagrigus was bitten by powerful, anti-positive energy-infused fangs, dealing Moderate damage, a mysterious room enveloped both.  
The Sandstorm then did slight damage to both Pokémon, and also scratched at both of them.  
"Now Cofagrigus, use Disable" Maximus called just as the Neo Plasma Grunt called "Keep the Crunches coming". However, before Watchog could strike with powerful fangs cloaked in Anti-Positive energy, yellow streams from Cofagrigus' hands wrap around Watchog and Disabled Crunch.  
"Let me guess, Crunch is the only move your Watchog has that can damage my Cofagrigus," Maximus said, to which the Neo Plasma Grunt just decided to run away with his Watchog, still holding the Poké Balls.  
"I thought so. Cofagrigus, stop him with Psychic, then take the Poké Balls back with the same move" Maximus said, and Cofagrigus' eyes glowed blue, and a blue outline appeared around Watchog and the Neo Plasma Grunt, and the four Poké Balls he had were taken from him and given to Cofagrigus and Maximus.  
"Thanks for your cooperation," Maximus said, and Cofagrigus then slammed them both into the sand and both Cofagrigus and Maximus head back to the entrance.

Maximus was near the entrance when he was attacked by two more Neo Plasma Grunts.  
"Give them back you thief," one of the Neo Plasma Grunts said, to which Maximus replied "You guys are the thieves"  
"Scraggy, let's destroy," the Neo Plasma Grunt said, and Scraggy materialised. The other Neo Plasma Grunt added "Trubbish, let's destroy" and Trubbish materialised.  
"OK then. Cofagrigus, return. And Vullaby, Klink, let's go" and a Vullaby and Klink materialised.

Battle: Vullaby and Klink VS Scraggy and Trubbish

"Vullaby, use Pluck. Klink, use Mirror Shot" Maximus called, and Vullaby's beak cloaked in Sky Blue and it charged at Scraggy, then the Neo Plasma Grunt responded, "Scraggy, dodge it then use High Jump Kick on Klink, while Trubbish, use Take Down on Vullaby". Scraggy's knee glowed Orange, and it leapt at Klink, but Klink shot a beam of silver light at Scraggy, dealing Moderate damage. Then, Trubbish slammed into Vullaby recklessly, inflicting minor damage, and taking slight recoil.  
The Sandstorm then dealt slight damage to Scraggy and Trubbish.  
"Another High Jump Kick Scraggy, and Trubbish, Sludge" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, while Maximus added "Vullaby, dodge and use Pluck. Klink, dodge with Autotomize then intercept Sludge". Maximus' plan worked, except Scraggy hit Vullaby instead of Klink, dealing Severe damage, but it allowed Vullaby to cloak its beak in Sky Blue and struck Scraggy. inflicting Significant damage. Klink took no damage from the Sludge.

"Klink, end this with Thunder Shock," Maximus said, and Klink KO'ed Scraggy, however, at the same time, Vullaby was KO'ed by Trubbish' Sludge attack.  
"Scraggy, get back," the Neo Plasma Grunt said, and when Scraggy was withdrawn, the female Neo Plasma Grunt ran for her life. Maximus, now annoyed, withdrew Vullaby and said "You'll pay for that. Rest well Vullaby. Now, Klink, use Mirror Shot" and Klink shot another beam of silver light at Trubbish, dealing Moderate damage.  
"Trubbish, use Take Down" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, and Trubbish tried to crash into him. Maximus avoided it, then said "Keep Mirror Shotting the Trubbish, then, for trying to attack me, Mirror Shot the Plasma scum" and at this, the Neo Plasma Grunt tried to flee. Maximus, however, ran after him and pinned him down. Then, he radioed his Cross-Transceiver to an Officer to come and arrest him.  
Conclusion: Klink wins

Meanwhile with Dell  
Dell has made it back to the entrance, where the worried trainers are waiting for him.  
"I have defeated one of the Rampaging Darmanitan, one Neo Plasma Grunt is in the process of being taken into custody, and, we have a Dwebble, a Sigilyph, a Solosis and a Ducklett. Who owns them" Dell said, and the four trainers who had those Pokémon stolen from them returned, and they all thank Dell.  
"Thanks," a Nurse said as she was given back her Solosis, then she healed Dell's Stoutland.  
"Thanks. Now, I've got to get back to taming the Darmanitan and stopping Neo Team Plasma" Dell said, and he headed back out.

Meanwhile with Ash and Hilda  
"Stat close Hilda" Ash called, and Hilda places her hand pretty tightly on Ash's shoulder, allowing her to stay with him through the Sandstorm.  
Soon, they come upon a scene. Three Neo Team Plasma Grunts trying to corral a Darmanitan. The Darmanitan suddenly charges towards Ash and Hilda but stops short.  
"I think Darmanitan wants our help to take on Neo Team Plasma," Ash said, to which Darmanitan nodded. The first Neo Plasma Grunt then called "Liepard, let's destroy", which was echoed with the other two Neo Plasma Grunts echoed with a Golbat and a Krokorok.  
"Pignite, I choose you" Ash called, and Pignite materialised, while Hilda added "Dewott, let's show them what we can do" and Dewott materialised.  
Ash then noticed that another four Poké Balls were lying behind them.

Battle: Liepard, Golbat and Krokorok VS Darmanitan, Pignite and Dewott.  
"Liepard, use Fake Out" one of the Neo Plasma Grunts called, and, before Ash, Hilda or the Darmanitan could respond, Liepard's paws glowed white, and it clapped it's paws, dealing minor damage to Darmanitan and causing it to Flinch.  
"Krokorok, use Dig," another Neo Plasma Grunt said, while a third added "Golbat, use Wing Attack", and the Krokorokdug underground, while the Golbat charged in with wings glowing.  
"Pignite, use Substitute, then Thunder Punch" Ash commanded, and after using a quarter of its health to generate a Doll in front of itself, it charged its fist with Electricity, and when Golbat struck with Wing Attack, Pignite struck back, it dealt Significant damage.  
"Dewott, keep up the offence, use Hidden Power on Golbat" Hilda then commanded, and just after Pignite hit with Thunder Punch, Dewott generated orbs of ice, and shot them at Golbat, almost KO'ing it. Golbat was then KO'ed by the Sandstorm, while the rest took slight damage, except Krokorok who's a partial Ground-type.

"Liepard, use Assurance on Darmanitan," the Neo Plasma Grunt said, to which Ash responded "Pignite, stop that Liepard with Brick Break" and although Pignite was able to KO Liepard with a glowing orange hand to Liepard's back, it was able to hit Darmanitan and deal Moderate damage. Then, Darmanitan was KO'ed by Krokorok's Dig.  
"Poké Ball, Go" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, but Hilda quickly said "Dewott, slash the ball with X-Scissor" and Dewott's schalops glowed teal, and it slashed, and destroyed, the ball.  
"Get back underground Krokorok" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, while Hilda called "Don't let Krokorok escape Dewott, X-Scissor", but Dewott wasn't quite fast enough, and though it's teal schalops slashed, narrowly missed.  
"Pignite, use Substitute" Ash called, and Pignite used another quarter of its health to create another doll.  
Pignite and Dewott took slight damage from the Sandstorm. And when Krokorok rises up and destroys Pignite's Substitute, Ash commanded, "Pignite, use Brick Break" and Pignite's glowing orange hand struck and KO'ed Krokorok. Before that happened though, Ash and Hilda were both caught briefly in a Sand Tomb that had been shot by Krokorok just before it had been KO'ed.  
Conclusion Winner: Pignite and Dewott.

The Liepard and Golbat Neo Plasma Grunts escaped during the battle, but the Krokorok one wasn't so lucky.  
"Pignite, Pikachu, block his escape" Ash called, and both stopped him from getting away.  
"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt" Ash called, and Pikachu let off a weaker version of its electrical attack to stun the Neo Plasma Grunt, paralysing him and allowing him to be captured by the Policeman.

"Thanks, that's now three members of Neo Team Plasma we've captured," the Policeman said as he slapped the cuffs on.  
"Also, we have four more Pokémon to return to their trainers," Ash said, grabbing the balls, to which the Policeman picked then up, said "Good, there's two Darmanitan left, four members of Neo Team Plasma left, and two more Pokémon to recover", and at this, he healed up Ash's and Hilda's Pokémon.  
"Thanks," both Ash and Hilda said, and they continued their expedition.

As Ash and Hilda continue their expedition, hunting Neo Team Plasma, they are caught in a Haze.  
"What the?" Ash asked as he covered his mouth. A Pawniard suddenly charged in and tried to Slash him, but Pikachu, seeing what was coming, jumped off Ash's shoulder and his tail glowed steel and struck Pawniard, KO'ing it in one hit.  
"What's causing the Haze?" Hilda asked, to which Ash replied: "Koffing if I had to guess, they tend to be the major offenders". Then, Pikachu shot a Thunderbolt, and KO'ed a Koffing, both attacks came without Ash's command. The Haze dissipated, and Ash said "Well done Pikachu", and Pikachu called happily. The two Neo Plasma Grunts managed to escape, leaving a Poké Ball behind, which Hilda picked up and, on the way back, they encountered another Darmanitan.  
"Well, here we go, Dewott, let's show you what we can do," Hilda said, and Dewott materialised.

Battle: Dewott VS Darmanitan  
The Darmanitan charged, with all four limbs glowing white.  
"Watch out Hilda, it's going to use a Thrash attack" Ash called, and Hilda responded "Noted. Dewott, use Water Pulse" and Dewott generated a ball of water and shot it at Darmanitan, dealing Considerable damage but not really slowing its rampage. The Thrash attack caught not only Dewott but also blew a lot of sand onto Hilda, leaving her briefly blind and KO'ing Dewott.  
Darmanitan did look like it was about to start pummeling Hilda, so Ash said "Pikachu, use Quick Attack" and Pikachu leapt off of Ash's shoulder, white energy streaming from it, and dashed into Darmanitan, KO'ing it.  
Ash ran up to Hilda and washed her eyes out with sand until she could see again.  
"Thanks," Hilda said, and she withdrew Dewott, and said, "Rest up".  
"So, we'd better get back," Ash said, to which Hilda nodded, and they headed back.

When they returned, Hilda handed the Poké Ball over to the trainer who had her Joltik stolen by Neo Team Plasma.  
"Thanks" she responded. Ash and Hilda decided to hang back and await Dell's, and the other policeman's, return.

Meanwhile with Dell  
Dell, meanwhile, has found the last Poké Ball, blocked by two Neo Team Plasma Grunts.  
"Alright, time to take these last two down," Dell said as he was joined by another Officer, named Shane. The Neo Team Plasma Grunts sniggered, then said "Raticate, let's destroy", and "Seviper, let's destroy" and a Raticate and Sevper materialised.  
"Stoutland, let's go," Dell said, and Stoutland materialised. Then, Shane added "Go, Unfezant" and Unfezant materialised.

Battle: Stoutland and Unfezant VS Raticate and Seviper  
Stoutland's Intimidate ability cuts the Attack of both Seviper and Raticate.  
"Raticate, use Hyper Fang, and Seviper, use Poison Tail" the Neo Plasma Grunts called, and Raticate's jaws glowed white, while Seviper's tail glowed with Poison. They both lunged, but the Policeman was ready.  
"Stoutland, use Return" Dell called, while Shane called "Unfezant, block the Poison Tail with Steel Wing". Stoutland's body was cloaked in white, heart-shaped energy, while Unfezant's wings glowed metal, and the latter blocked Seviper's Poison Tail, dealing no damage to either, while Stoutland took minor damage and Raticate was KO'ed in one hit. The remaining Pokénon take slight damage from the Sandstorm.  
"Seviper, strike again with Poison Tail," the Neo Plasma Grunt said as the other one withdrew Raticate and fled.  
"Unfezant, charge up a Sky Attack" Shane called, while Dell added, "Stoutland, Protect both of you". Seviper's tail was cloaked in poison, but it bounced off the shield Stoutland had generated while Unfezant started glowing. Soon, Unfezant shot straight into Seviper, not only KO'ing Seviper in one hit but sending Seviper flying into both Neo Plasma Grunts, allowing them to also be taken into custody.  
Winner: Unfezant and Stoutland.

Dell then heals Stoutland, then Shane collected the last Poké Ball.  
"Let's get back," Shane said, to which Dell nodded, and Dell headed back, leaving Shane to bring the Neo Team Plasma Grunts into custody.

On the way back, he is attacked by the last rampaging Darmanitan.  
"Alright Stoutland, let's do this" Dell said, and Stoutland stepped between Dell and the Darmanitanm ready to fight.

Battle: Stoutland VS Darmanitan  
Stoutland's Intimidate cuts Darmanitan's Attack.  
Darmanitan cloaked itself with flames and charged at Stoutland, a Flare Blitz attack, but Dell was ready,  
"Stoutland, meet the Flare Blitz with Return," Dell said, and Stoutland cloaked itself in heart-shaped white energy and charged, the collision exploded. The sheer combination of two turns of Sandstorm damage, recoil from the Flare Blitz, and damage from Return KO'ed Darmanitan, the second Flare Blitz failing due to Dell commanding Stoutland to Protect them. Stoutland meanwhile took Significant damage.  
"Whew. Ten Pokémon recovered, ten Neo Team Plasma Grunts defeated, and the four Darmanitan stopped. This was a successful mission" Dell said to himself as he healed Stoutland and headed back to the entrance to Desert Resort.

As soon as everyone had met back up at the entrance to the Desert Resort, there was a voice which sounded somewhat familiar, and he sounded furious.  
"So, it seems that the sand wasn't enough to stop people meddling in our plans. So, maybe something else would be a better option. We will take the Unova region over, and all of you will quiver under Team Plasma's feet" the figure said, and after a nefarious laugh, then the communication was cut.  
"Who was that?" one of the civilians asked, to which Dell replied, "We don't know, but we will put our resources into hunting whoever it is down". He then turned to face Hilda and Ash and said "We're sorry for the trouble we put you under. Here's this for compensation" and he gave Ash and Hilda Rods.  
"Fishing, cool" Ash said, to which Dell replied "It'll be good to help with your Pokédex", to which Ash and Hilda responded "Sweet". Dell then added "Nimbasa City is to the north of Route 4, that'll be where you'll get your next Gym Badge"  
"Cool, thanks," Ash said, and both Ash and Hilda departed.

As Ash and Hilda exited, Ash was met by a Krokorok. As soon as the Krokorok saw Ash, he looked up.  
"Hello," Ash said. The Krokorok seemed to want to join Ash's team, which Ash quickly realised as Krokorok poked one of his Poké Balls.  
"Alright, but I get the feeling that you may be like the Blitzle I met earlier, in that you want to join my team for the next part," Ash said, to which Krokorok nodded.  
"Cool, another team member for you," Hilda said, to which Ash replied "Yeah", and they headed fr Nimbasa City.

Once again, N and Gothitelle watched this interaction. He then said "Well, that's two of my Pokémon that has approached Ash. Seems has something special", to which Gothitelle replied "I agree"

Ash and Hilda made it to Nimbasa City, and, after bringing their Pokémon to the Centre, Ash and Hilda had dinner, then went on to head to bed, very tired.


	18. Chapter 18: A special Nimbasa day

The following morning, Ash and Hilda meet up out the front of the Nimbasa City Pokémon Centre.

"Well, we'd better first inform our families about the fact we've gotten to Nimbasa City," Ash said, to which Hilda replied "Of course, and reassure them we're OK"

"Agreed," Ash said, and they headed for the phones. Once they opened the communications, Delia and Hilda's mom appeared, along with Professor Oak.

"Hey guys, how goes the journey?" Professor Oak asked, to which both Ash and Hilda replied "We're fine. Had a bit of a scuffle at the Desert Resort, but we're now fine, and reached Nimbasa City"

"Nimbasa City? Oh that would be the perfect place for a date" Delia said, to which Ash replied "Mom!" and Hilda replied "Mrs Ketchum"

"I'm kidding" Delia replied, while Hilda's mom added "It is, however, a great place for bonding. There's so much to do, and you both will have a great time there"

"Yeah, we're intending to. What is there to discover?" Ash asked, to which Hilda's mom replied "There's the Musical Theatre, the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel, the Gear Station, Big Stadium and Small Court, an Amusement Park, and, of course, Elesa, the Gym Leader of Nimbasa City"

"Alright, we'll be sure to check those places out," Ash said, to which Hilda agreed.

"Great. Good Luck honey" both Delia and Hilda's mom said, and the communication was cut.

"Well, where do you want to start?" Hilda asked, to which Ash replied "Where do you want to go first? I want to head to Big Stadium and Small Court"

"We could probably go to Big Stadium first since Small Court is usually closed for events during a bigger chunk of the morning. We'd have to do that because Big Stadium is closed for a big chunk of the Afternoon for the same reason" Hilda responded, to which Ash nodded, and added "Sure". They then get up and head towards Big Stadium and Small Court.

When they arrive at Big Stadium and Small Court, Hilda said "It's Thursday today, and we so have Basketball on in Small Court and Baseball in Big Stadium"

"Baseball eh? I've seen played in Kanto. I've even played it a bit myself" Ash said, to which Hilda nodded, and they headed inside.

Here, they meet a couple of Infielders who seem to be practising for a game.

"Hey," Hilda said, and when the Infielders look around, they spot Ash and Hilda, and said "Hey, wanna play a bit of Baseball? Or maybe a bit of Pokémon Battling?" one of the Infielders asked, to which Ash replied "Not today for Pokémon battles. We'd like to try a bit of Baseball though"

"Cool," another Infieldier replied, then added "Now, this lass. You wouldn't happen to be related to Hilbert, would you?"

"Yes, I'm Hilda, Hilbert's little sister," Hilda said, waving. Ash then added "I'm Ash from Pallet Town", to which the first one added, "Nice to meet you Ash and Hilda, and where's Pallet Town?"

"Kanto Region" Ash replied, to which the Infielders nodded.

"So, you want to play a bit of Baseball? We're playing a game later today, so if you want to get a few hits in, then now's a good time". Ash and Hilda nodded, then they started playing.

For the first few rounds, Ash was pitcher and Hilda was the batter. It became apparent pretty quickly that Ash has some skills, as he got Hilda out twice in the first ten balls. After about fifteen minutes or so, Hilda started hitting the balls back more consistently. The Infielders decided to be runners to see how many runs they would get. And, with Hilda's more consistent hitting, a few runs were scored.

"Not bad," Ash said, to which Hilda replied "Thanks". Ash then added "Wanna switch?"

"Sure" Hilda replied, and they swapped.

This time, Ash was able to hit the ball back quite consistently, and even managed to hit a home run.

"Wow," Hilda said as the ball sailed into the stands. One of the Infielders called used his Duosion to recall the ball.

"Alright, you two had better get going, we've got a game in an hour to prepare for," one of the Infielders said, to which both Ash and Hilda responded "Good luck with the game", before they departed, waving.

After a quick wash-up, Hilda asked "Want to head to the Musical Theatre?", to which Ash replied "Sure, lead the way" and they headed out.

When Ash and Hilda entered the Musical Theatre, they're greeted by an older man in a brown hat and suit, who said: "Hmmm, have we met before?"

"Yes, I'm Hilda" Hilda replied, while Ash added "You haven't met me before. I'm Ash, from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region"

"Nice to meet you Ash, and yes I remember now Hilda. I see you're now on a Pokémon Journey, just like your brother two years ago. I'm the owner of the Musical Theater". He then sensed something about both Ash and Hilda, and called "Whoa! You two have no ordinary aura. It resembles that of superstars who attract a lot of attention", before continuing with "By the way, do you know what Dress Up is?", to which Hilda replied "Yes", but Ash replied "No".

"Well, Ash, in a Pokémon Musical, contestants have to dress up their Pokémon in different Props. In the competition round, Pokémon competes by dancing on the theatre stage with the other entrants. Four trainers are allowed to participate at once" the older man explained. Ash nodded, then said, "So, what do we use to dress our Pokémon up for the musical?"

"Well, we use a Prop Case for that. Hilda, your Prop Case has all of the Props your brother used to have, and Ash, we've got a unique kit for you" the man said, giving them to Ash and Hilda.

"Why would Hilbert give me them?" Hilda asked, to which the man replied "He said that you would probably get more enjoyment out of the Musical Theater than he did, so he wanted me to pass the Props onto you"

"Sweet, I'll be sure to thank him" Hilda replied, smiling.

"I hope you two will be the superstars of a new generation! It's time to play dress up. Now please pick a Pokémon to enter the next musical" the man said, and Pikachu, without any prompt from Ash, called his name.

"Heh, I had a feeling it'd be you Pikachu," Ash said, petting him affectionately. Hilda then added "How about it Dewott?" and Dewott materialised. After a quick explanation, Dewott signalled that he would like to be part of it.

"Alright," the man said, and Ash and Pikachu went to one dress-up room, while Hilda and Dewott head to another room.

After a little while, Ash and Hilda exit with their dressed-up Pikachu and Dewott, respectively.

Pikachu was wearing a Pirate's had, a Scarlett Cape, and wielding a Microphone. Dewott meanwhile was wielding a toy sword, a Chef's hat, and a pair of Black Wings.

"Wow! You have the talent! Utterly charming! You did a fantastic job coordinating everything! Utterly Charming! Now, the receptionist that'll help with selecting a musical will explain everything to you two. Let us say a brief farewell! I eagerly anticipate seeing you on stage!", the old man then departed. Ash and Hilda then approached the Receptionist, and asked "Hello"

"Welcome to the Pokémon Musical. Here you can participate in a musical. Would you like to participate?" the receptionist asked, to which Ash and Hilda both replied "Yes"  
"Alright. I see that Pikachu and Dewott are already dressed up, I assume you're looking for a cool musical?" the receptionist asked, to which both Ash and Hilda nodded.  
"Great, follow us," the receptionist said, and one receptionist guided Ash, while a second receptionist guided Hilda.

Soon, they arrive in the foyer.  
"Welcome to the musical! I'm very pleased with your participation! Participants for this musical are: Ash will participate with Pikachu, Joanne will participate with Simisage, Alexander will participate with Krokorok, Hilda will participate with Dewott, and the show you'll be performing is Stardom. This is a popular show with Men. Well, without further ado, let's play dress-up" the old man said. Ash and Hilda, having already dressed up their Pokéon, they awaited Alexander and Joanne.

When Alexander and Joanne were ready, the old man said "I guess everyone is ready. Let's go up on stage" and he headed for the seats while Pikachu, Dewott, Simisge and Krokorok headed for the stage, with their trainers hanging nearby.

The curtains, which were red with white stars, a Poké Ball, and a red-and-white note, opened to several blue lights, blue-and-purple circles, whether full or partial, which flashed different colours, and the stage was coloured the opposite of the curtains. The camera then moved to the entrance, where Dewott, Pikachu, Krokorok and Simisage danced in from stage right as the music played. They then turned away briefly, then showed off their props. They started showing off, the first was to SImisage, who twirled his cane, then to Pikachu, who called his name in the microphone and cheered. The lights then shone on all of them, then shone on Krokorok, who threw his rose into the air, and it drifted into the stands. Pikachu and Simisage then dance off to one side of the stage, while Dewott and Krokorok danced to the other end, briefly performed, then grouped up again. Finally, Hilda's Dewott was shone on, and he swings his toy sword around elegantly.  
Finally, each of the four took it in turns to show off their moves one final time. A few final twirls, a few more moves as they went across the stage, then posed for the cameras.  
Once the show had finished, then the curtain came back down and they returned to their trainers.  
"Good Work Simisage," Joanne said, Alexander added "Well done Krokorok", while Hilda said "Good One Dewott", while Ash added "Well done Pikachu", and their Pokémon called.

They met up with the old man, who said "Hmm. Good Job! It was a great musical! In fact, I've received comments for you from the audience! I am really pleased. I will give them to you in order!"  
Firstly, he walked to Alexander and said "Alexander's Dress Up performance was nice. Watching your Pokémon's elegant moves, I also felt nice!" the old man said, to which Alexander replied "Cool" and Simisage smiled.  
The old man then walked to Ash, and said "Pikachu's Dress Up performance was very unique! Watching your Pokémon's unique moves, I agree"  
He then walked to Joanne, and said "Joanne's Dress Up performance was very Cute! Watching your Pokémon's unique moves, I agree"  
And finally, he walked to Hilda and said "Dewott's Dress Up was very cool. Seeing Dewott's elegant moves, I agree".

Finally, he returned to his spot, and said "Thank you very much for participating in the musical today! Please join another musical again! Have a great day!", and the group then headed out.  
"So, want to get some lunch before we head off to other places?" Ash asked, to which Hilda replied: "Sure, there's bound to be a restaurant around here". Ash and Hilda then depart.

After Lunch, Ash and Hilda agree to head to the Small Court.  
"So, we have Basketball on today, cool" Hilda said, to which Ash replied, "Alright, let's give it a go" and they entered.

Here, they find a few Hoopers shooting hoops from various places.  
"Hello," Ash said, to which one of the Hoopers replied "Hey, are you here to try out basketball? Or maybe a little Pokémon battle?"  
"We'd like to try some basketball," Ash said, to which the Hoopers nodded, and said "Alright. Here's a basketball for both of you, let's see how many you can score"  
"OK" Ash and Hilda both said.

Ash and Hilda started shooting hoops, mainly to test how accurate they were. Hilda didn't do too well, only getting about thirty per cent of shots in the net. Ash, on the other hand, scored about two-thirds of his shots. However, the longer both of them took shots, the more accurate they both got. Ash even managed to score a three-pointer, which surprised even himself.  
"Pretty Good. How fast are you able to run Ash?" one of the Hooper's asked, to which Ash replied "About average, I don't think Basketball is for me though, I'm not in the higher percentiles for height"  
"Alright, but you two enjoyed yourselves?" the Hooper asked, to which both Ash and Hilda nodded, to which the Hooper added "Good". Ash then looked at the time, and said "I think the game is going to start playing soon, so we'd better get going"  
"Alright, thanks for the game" Hilda sad, while Ash added "Yeah thanks", to which the Hoopers replied "No worries". Ash and Hilda then had a quick wash and headed out.

"Oh, we've got to get to the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel. Even if we're not an actual couple, we totally look like one" Hilda said as they approached the amusement park, to which Ash added "Yeah, I guess. I'm guessing that only couples are allowed on the Ferris Wheel?" to which Hilda nodded, and said, "Yeah, that's the case". Soon, they arrived at the entrance to the Rondex-View Ferris Wheel.  
"Hello lovebirds, here for the Ferris Wheel ride?" the attendant asked, to which Hilda replied "Yep, we are"  
"Sweet, get in and take a ride," the attendant said, and when the passenger car arrives, Ash and Hilda get in, and the Ferris Wheel starts taking off.  
"This is nice, we don't have anything like this back home," Ash said as the Ferris Wheel starts rotating, to which Hilda replied "I've been on here a couple of times with my brother, they do allow siblings on as a pair, it's not just for romantic couples"  
"Seems Teacher and Student relationships are allowed too," Ash said, to which Hilda nodded, and said "Maybe".

As they reached the top, Ash said "Wow, this is quite the view"  
"Agreed, I remember these views from when Hilbert and I rode them," Hilda said, smiling. Finally, their passenger car returns to the bottom. Ash and Hilda exit, and Ash asked: "Now what?"  
"Well, let's go for a ride on rollercoasters," Hilda said, grabbing Ash's hand and pulling him towards where the Gym used to be.

Despite no longer being the official Nimbasa City Gym, Ash and Hilda still took quite the ride around the rollercoasters. They both enjoyed the ride immensely, and once they'd left, Ash said "Remember this tent next to it. I have a feeling that's where the Gym is"  
"Yeah. I'd heard that the Gym had moved, and that was confirmation that was the case" Hilda replied. Ash then turned to Hilda, and asked "So, anything else? Or should we get a little preparation in for our next Gym Battle?"  
"I think we can go and update our mothers and Professor's about today" Hilda replied, to which Ash nodded, and they headed back towards the Pokémon Centre.

When they arrive, Ash and Hilda head for the phones. When they open the communication, they find Delia, Hilda's mom, Professor Oak and Professor Juniper.  
"Hey Ash, Hey Hilda, how did everything go?" Professor Juniper asked, to which Ash replied "It went great. We got to play Baseball and Basketball, participated in the Pokémon Musical, we had lunch at a restaurant, which we'll do again for dinner, and we rode on both a rollercoaster and a Ferris wheel"  
"Wow, sounds like you two have had a very busy day, did you two enjoy yourself?" Professor Juniper asked, to which Ash replied "Yeah, we had a great time", to which Hilda's mom asked, "What do you have planned for tomorrow?"  
"Well, we're intending to take on the Nimbasa City Gym tomorrow" Ash replied, and Hilda added "Yeah, Elesa sounds like a very interesting lady"  
"Well we wish you two good luck," Delia said, to which Ash and Hilda replied "Thanks".  
"Oh, by the way, how are your Pokédexes coming along?" Professor Juniper asked, to which Ash and Hilda replied by transferring their data to Professor Juniper. After a few moments, Profesor Juniper said "You're making lots of progress on the seen Pokémon, and you have a few in your caught Pokémon. You're doing pretty well so far, so, good job so far"  
"Cool," both Ash and Hilda said. Then, Professor Oak said "Well, we'll leave you two to it, and call in soon"  
"We will" Ash and Hilda both said, and the communication was cut.  
"So, want to head to a restaurant for dinner?" Ash asked, to which Hilda nodded, and said: "I'd love to". Ash nodded, and they headed out.

The restaurant they picked for both Lunch and Dinner, they picked not only because the menus between Lunch and Dinner are different, but also because there were specialty meals for Pokémon. The meals were tailored for each Pokémon, including Pikachu, and they all enjoyed their meals.  
"Good to see that this restaurant has special meals for Pokémon as well as people," Ash said, to which Hilda replied "It's why we picked it after all"

For Lunch, both Ash and Hilda had picked the local sandwich in a Turkish roll, which they both enjoyed. For dinner, Ash ordered a delicious Steak with gravy and vegetables, while Hilda ordered a delicious Chicken Salad. Both of them enjoyed their meals thoroughly and got their drinks and food on time, which Ash liked.

When a waiter passed them, just as they finished, Ash said "My compliments to the chef", while Hilda added "Agreed, these meals were very nice" and their Pokémon cheered in agreement.  
"Well, I'll be sure to pass the compliments on to the chef," the waiter said.

Once they had finished their meals, and their plates had been collected, Ash paid the tab, and they headed back to the Pokémon Centre.  
"That was an awesome day, thanks" Hilda said, tightly embracing him, which he returned, and said "Yeah, it was a great day. Who knew Nimbasa city would have so many interesting, and fun, places of interest"  
"Yep" Hilda responded. Ash and Hilda then get their Pokémon ready for bed, then headed off for the night.


	19. Chapter 19: VS Gym Leader Elesa

Early morning sees Jessie, James and Meowth huddled in a Hidden Grotto on Route 5, having just got a new communication with Giovanni.  
"The builders are arriving tomorrow. They will arrive at Driftveil City, and you will need to be there to escort them to Undella Bay, where the construction will begin. They will have all the Timburr you two caught with them to assist, some of them evolved to Gurdurr and even Conkeldurr. It is critical that they are not harmed during the escort, or the mission will be put at risk" Giovanni said, to which Jessie replied "Affirmative boss, we'll protect them" Jessie replied, to which Giovanni nodded, then added "Your best bet is to take the Relic Passage between the Pokémon World Tournament and Castelia City. There's a special pathway that leads to Undella Town that you can only enter with your Team Rocket Badge. Use that"  
"We will boss" both Jessie and James replied at the same time. Giovanni nodded, and, after salutes, the communication was cut.  
"We'd better get to Driftveil City then, so we can pick up the builders. I wonder what they're planning to build"  
"Well whatever it is, it'll help with the grand plan of Team Rocket in the Unova region" James replied, to which Jessie nodded, and said "Those twerps had better not try to interfere"  
"Definitely" James responded. The trio then departed.

The following morning Ash and Hilda picked up their Pokémon and met out the front.  
"So, anything else you want to do?" Ash asked, to which Hilda replied "Not really. Except for what I think should be obvious. Take on the Nimbasa City Gym"  
"Sounds good," Ash said, and they headed out.

Soon, Ash and Hilda arrive at the Nimbasa City Gym, where they are greeted by Elesa.  
"Hey, Elesa," Hilda said, excited to see her. Elesa smiled, then, recognising Hilda, responded "Oh, hey Hilda, I heard that Hilbert's little sister was journeying through Unova. How's your brother?"  
"He's doing well, keeping busy as a trainer and helping the community out" Hilda replied. Elesa nodded, smiled, then said "Alright. And who's your friend?" Elesa asked, to which Ash replied "I'm Ash from Pallet Town in the Unova region, I'm the one who, on her mom's orders, is accompanying Hilda on her journey, as well as guiding her"  
"Alright, sounds like something your mom would do Hilda" Elesa responded. She then turned to Ash, and asked: "Now, who's taking me on first?"  
"I will" Hilda replied, to which Elesa nodded, and added "Alright. How many badges do you have?"  
"Five," Hilda said, and Elesa nodded, then said "Alright, noted. I'll be waiting at the end of the catwalk for our battle". She then headed inside.  
"Oh my god Elesa is so cool," Hilda said excitedly, to which Ash replied "Calm down Hilda, and focus. Yeah, she's really cool, but don't let that distract you from the task ahead of getting the Bolt Badge". Hilda nodded, then took a few deep breaths, calming down.  
"Alright, I'm ready," Hilda said, and she went inside. Ash followed, taking his seat in the stands.

As Hilda walked up the catwalk, there were a few Beauties dressed up and waving Hilda through. Soon, she arrived at the arena, where Elesa was waiting for her.  
"Welcome to the Nimbasa City Gym. My Pokémon and yours will soon be doing battle, to decide who's star shines brightest" Elesa said, to which Hilda replied "Alright, let's see what we have got"  
"The battle between Hilda of Nuvema Town and Nimbasa City Gym will now begin. Each trainer will use three Pokémon, and this battle will end when all three Pokémon on either side is unable to continue" a referee said, standing half-way between Hilda and Elesa.  
"Emolga, let's shine," Elesa said, and Emolga materialised. Hilda nodded, then added "Herdier, let's show them what we can do" and Herdier materialised.

Battle: Simisear, Dewott and Herdier VS Emolga, Ampharos and Zebstrika  
Herdier's Intimidate ability cuts Emolga's Attack.  
"Herdier, use Bite" Herdier called, and Herdier cloaked it's fangs in Anti-Positive energy and charged at Emolga. Elesa was ready, however, and said "Emogla, Quick Attack, then Spark" and Emolga dashed past Herdier, dealing slight damage, then cloaked itself in electricity and charged at Herdier again.  
"Herdier, switch to Retaliate" Hilda commanded, and Herdier cloaked himself in white energy and charged. Emolga's Spark and Herdier's Retaliate collide, and Herdier takes minor damage, while Emolga took Significant damage.  
"Quick Emolga, another Quick Attack," Elesa said, and Emolga dashed at Herdier and dealt slight damage before Herdier was even able to avoid it at Hilda's command.  
"Herdier, use Thunder Fang," Hilda said, while Elesa called "Another Quick Attack". Emolga dashed again at Herdier while Herdier cloaked its fangs in electricity, and bit Emolga, taking slight damage while Emolga took Considerable damage.  
"Don't give up Emolga, use Spark" Elesa called, and Emolga got free by Paralysing Herdier with Spark, also dealing minor damage.  
"Aerial Ace" Emolga called, and Hilda called "Retaliate". Emolga's cloak of electricity hit Herdier's cloak of white energy, and when it exploded, Herdier was the only one still standing.  
"Emolga is unable to battle, Herdier wins," the referee said as Hilda and Herdier called.

Elesa then withdrew Emolga, and said as she did, "You shone well Emolga, now take a long beauty sleep". She then grabbed another Poké Ball, and said "Now then, Zebstrika, let's shine" and Zebstrika materialised.  
"Quick, Zebstrika, use Volt Switch" Elesa called, and Zebstrika generated a ball of electricity that it shot at Herdier.  
"Herdier, dodge it and use Retaliate" Hilda called, but Herdier was immobilised by Paralysis, and KO'ed by Volt Switch.  
"Herdier is unable to battle, Zebstrika wins," the referee said as Hilda withdrew Herdier.  
"You did very well Herdier, now take a long rest," Hilda said as she withdrew Herdier. She then grabbed another Poké Ball, and said "Now, Dewott, let's show them what we can do" and Dewott materialised.  
"Alright Zebstrika, return," Elesa said and Zebstrika was withdrawn. Elesa then added "Now, Ampharos, let's shine" and Ampharos materialised.

"A Water-type against an Electric-type? This is an odd decision" Elesa said, to which Hilda replied "You'll see. Now, Dewott, use Retaliate", and Dewott pulled out its scalchops, and charged, it's scalchops glowing white.  
"Ampharos, use Volt Switch" Elesa commanded, and Ampharos generated, then shot a ball of electricity at Dewott.  
"Deflect it Dewott," Hilda said, and Dewott used one of its scalchops to deflect it away, then slashed Ampharos with the scalchop cloaked to giant size with white energy, dealing Considerable damage.  
"Ampharos, use Shock Wave" Elesa called, and Ampharos unleashed a fast burst of electricity at Dewott, the Wacan Berry Dewott had prevented Dewott from getting KO'ed, taking Significant damage.  
"Dewott, get out of there with Water Pulse" Hilda commanded, and Dewott generated a ball of water and leapt up, shooting it at the ground to briefly stun Ampharos and deals minor damage.  
"Ampharos, use Shock Wave" Elesa commanded, while Hilda commanded at the same time "Dewott, use Water Pulse", and the ball of water avoids the burst of electricity, dealing minor damage to Ampharos and KO'ing Dewott.  
"Dewott is unable to battle, Ampharos wins," the referee said, and Elesa added "I'm impressed at the tenacity of that little Dewott", as Hilda withdrew Dewott.  
"You hear that Dewott? Your tenacity impressed Elesa, you did a great job. Now take a long rest, you're going to need it" Hilda said as she withdrew Dewott.  
"Now for my last Pokémon, Simisear, let's show them what we can do" Hilda called, and Simisear materialised.

In the stands, Ash said to himself "She's down one to two. Hilda will need to play this carefully to win"

Back on the arena, Elesa called "Ampharos, use Shock Wave" while Hilda called "Simisear, spin while using Fire Punch", and Simisear cloaked both its hands with flames, while Ampharos unleashed a wave of electrical energy. The Shock Wave was deflected by the Fire Punch, which then hit Ampharos and KO'ed it.  
"Ampharos is unable to battle, Simisear wins," the referee said as Elesa withdrew Ampharos.  
"You shined brightly Ampharos, now take a long beauty nap" Elesa commented as she withdrew Ampharos.  
"Now for my last Pokémon, Zebstirka, let's shine" and Zebstrika materialised.

"Zebstrika, use Volt Switch," Elesa said, while Hilda called "Simisear, use Rock Slide" and Simisear threw up several rocks to disperse the ball of electricity.  
"Quick, Zebstrika, use Spark," Elesa said, and Zebstrika cloaked itself in electricity and although it took Moderate damage from the Rock Slide, and struck Simisear with the Spark, dealing exactly half of Simisear's health, half of that damage healed by Simisear's Sitrus Berry.  
"Now get that Zebstrika away, use Fire Punch" Hilda commanded, and Simisear cloaked his fist with fire, and punched Zebstrika away, dealing Significant damage.  
"Quick Zebstrika, use Volt Switch," Elesa said, and Zebstrika quickly recovered and shot a ball of electricity at Simisear, dealing Considerable damage and triggering Simisear's Blaze ability.  
"Now end this Simisear, quick, use Fire Punch" Hilda called, and Simisear cloaked its fist with fire, and a red aura, and charged at Zebstrika and KO'ed it.  
"Zebstrika is unable to battle, Simisear wins. The victor is Hilda of Nuvema Town" the referee said and Hilda, Ash and Simisear all cheer. as Elesa returned Zebstrika to its Poké Ball and said: "You shone brightly Zebstrika, now have your beauty sleep".  
Conclusion Winner: Hilda

As Hilda embraced her Simisear, which he returned, and Elesa walked up to Hilda and said "Congratulations Hilda, your Pokémon are tenacious, and so are you. I'm awarding you the Bolt Badge and TM72 Volt Switch", and she gave Hilda a badge and the Technical Machine.  
"Thanks, Elesa," Hilda said as she added the Bolt Badge to her badge case and the Technical machine in her bag. She then cheered, and Ash walked up, and said "Well done Hilda, you're learning how to think on your feet, and coming up with Counter Shield techniques"  
"Thanks, Ash" Hilda said. and Elesa asked "So Ash, when are you going to take me on?" to which Ash replied "After lunch I think, give your Pokémon time to rest", to which Elesa nodded, and said "Alright, we'll head back to the Pokémon Centre", and the three of them headed out if the Gym and back towards the Centre.

When they arrived, Hilda and Elesa both gave their Pokémon to Nurse Joy to rest. The three of them then head for lunch at a restaurant, where the three of them got lunch.  
"So, how do you juggle your role as a Gym Leader and a Model?" Hilda asked, to which Elesa replied "it isn't easy, that's why I have my schedule known, if only so people know when to challenge me to a Gym Battle"  
"Interesting" Ash replied. Elesa nodded, then added "We'll have to battle pretty soon Ash, as I have my modelling appointment in a few hours", to which Ash replied "Sure".

An hour later, and with both Elesa's and Hilda's Pokémon healed, Ash and Elesa stood at opposite ends of the arena, with the referee between them.  
"The battle between Ash of Pallet Town and Gym Leader Elesa will now begin. Each side will use three Pokémon, and this battle will end when either side has all three of their Pokémon unable to battle" the referee said. Elesa then added "Alright, Emolga, let's go" and Emolga materialised.  
"OK then. Rufflet, I choose you" Ash said and Rufflet materialised.  
"Huh, using a Flying-type against an Electric-type. We'll have to see how your Rufflet will go" Elesa said, to which Ash nodded.

Battle: Rufflet, Pignite and Krokorok VS Emolga, Ampharos and Zebstrika

"Emolga, use Quick Attack" Elesa called, and Emolga dashed at Rufflet, dealing minor damage.  
"Rufflet, quick, counter with Rock Tomb" Ash commanded, and as Emolga dashed in for another Quick Attack, Rufflet grabbed rocks and threw them at Emolga, forcing it to change its course.  
"Now Emolga, use Slash" Ash commanded, and just before Rufflet was hit, his claws glowed white and he slashed Emolga, dealing Significant damage.  
"Quick Emolga, use Spark" Elesa commanded, and Emolga cloaked itself in electricity and charged into Rufflet, dealing Significant damage.  
"Emolga, Aerial Ace" Elesa called, and Ash commanded at the same time, called "Rufflet, use Slash" and Rufflet's white claw connected with Emolga's Light Blue streaming body, they connected, and KO'ed each other.  
"Both Rufflet and Emolga are unable to battle, this battle is a tie," the referee said as both Ash and Elesa withdrew their Pokémon.  
"You shone bright Emolga, now go and have a long beauty sleep," Elesa said, while Ash added "Well done Rufflet, you fought well. Now take a good long rest". Elesa then said "Now, Zebstrika, shine brightly" and Zebstrika materialised. Ash said "Alright Krokorok, I choose you" and Krokorok materialised.

"Zebstrika, use Signal Beam" Elesa called, while Ash replied "Krokorok, dodge it and use Bulldoze" and while Krokorok avoided the Signal Beam, Elesa called "Zebstrika, avoid the Bulldoze and hit with Flame Charge", and in the time it took Krokorok to avoid the Signal Beam and fire off the Bulldoze, Zebstrika had used the cloak of fire to jump above the wave of earth energy, and struck Krokorok, dealing about a quarter of its max health in damage and increasing Zebstrika's Speed.  
"Quick Krokorok, use Bite" Ash called, and Krokorok's fangs were cloaked in anti-positive energy and bit Zebstrika, dealing Considerable damage. Krokorok then healed a slight amount of health with its Leftovers.  
"Zebstrika, use Signal Beam" Elesa called, while Ash replied, "Krokorok, deflect it with Rock Slide" and Krokorok called up numerous rocks and threw them at Zebstrika, which managed to deflect the Signal Beam.  
"Get in close Zebstrika, and strike with another Signal Beam" Elesa called, while Krokorok restored a slight amount of health with Leftovers.  
Zebstrika then generated, and shot a sinister beam of teal light at Krokorok, almost KO'ing it, but Krokorok managed to hold on.  
"Krokorok, you OK?" Ash asked, to which Krokorok replied by nodding.  
"Alright, let's end this with Bulldoze" Ash called, and Krokorok stomped on the ground and shot a wave of brown energy, KO'ing Zebstrika.  
"Zebstrika is unable to battle, the winner is Krokorok," the referee said, and Krokorok cheered. Elesa withdrew Zebstrika, and said, "You shined brightly Zebstrika, now take a good beauty sleep". She then grabbed the last Poké Ball, and said "Now Ampharos, let's shine" and Ampharos materialised.

"Krokorok, use Bulldoze" Ash commanded, and Krokorok shot waves of brown energy at Ampharos, the damage done by the Bulldoze was reduced by Shuca Berry, while also reducing Ampharos' Speed.  
"Quick Ampharos, end this with Signal Beam," Elesa said, and Ampharos shot a beam of teal light at Krokorok, KO'ing it.  
"Krokorok is unable to battle, the winner is Ampharos," the referee said as Ash withdrew Krokorok, and said, "You did a great job Krokorok, now take a long rest". He then got out his last Poké Ball, and said "Now Pignite I choose you" and Pignite materialised.

"Pignite, Substitute, then use your unique Fire Punch strategy" Ash called, while Elesa called "Ampharos, use Shock Wave", and in the time it took Ampharos' wave of electricity to reach Pignite's Substitute, Pignite had charged a Fire Punch. Just as the Substitute was hit and destroyed, Pignite leapt off it and swung at Ampharos, dealing Significant damage.  
"Ampharos, use Volt Switch" Elesa called, and this ball of electricity hit Emboar, dealing Significant damage and triggering Emboar's Blaze ability.  
"This next move is going to decide this battle, we've got to make it count Pignite," Ash said, and his Pignite nodded and called. Elesa echoed the same sentiment to Ampharos.  
"So, Ampharos, let's spin combined with Shock Wave" Elesa called, and Ampharos started spinning, generating a shield of electricity. Ash, however, had an idea.  
"Pignite, charge in with Thunder Punch. Use the electricity spinning around Ampharos to win" Ash said, and Pignite cloaked its fist in electricity and charged at Ampharos.  
Ash's plan worked, Pignite caught two of the strands, and bent it into Ampharos, while avoiding the Shock Wave tendrils, and struck Ampharos, KO'ing it.  
"Whoa! That was a shock. I didn't expect that to happen" Elesa said, to which Ash replied, "Do you really think the person who pioneered the Counter Shield wouldn't have figured out ways to counter opposing Counter Shields?"  
"True" Elesa said as she withdrew Ampharos, and said, "You shone Ampharos, now have your beauty sleep". She then walked up to Ash, and said "You shone brightest here Ash, here is the Bolt Badge and TM72 Volt Switch", and she gave Ash the badge and Technical Machine.  
"Awesome, thanks Elesa" Ash replied as he put the Bolt Badge into his badge case and TM72 into his bag.  
"That ending was incredible Ash" Hilda called as she ran up to him, shocked.  
"Heh, thanks Hilda" Ash replied, smiling. The three of them then departed the gym.

When Ash, Hilda and Elesa return to the Pokémon Centre, Ash and Elesa rested their Pokéémon with Nurse Joy.  
"Well, I'd better get going. I'll go inform Clay that you're heading to Driftveil City soon. He's the Driftveil City Gym Leader" Elesa said, to which Ash and Hilda both said "Alright, thanks". Elesa nodded, then departed, waving. and said "I reckon you could go all the way Ash, good luck".  
Smiling, Ash asked "Alright. So, what do you want to do?", to which Hilda replied "Well, it's Friday, how about we play some Tennis?"  
"Sure" Ash responded, and they headed for Small Court, with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder.

After a long afternoon playing Tennis, Ash and Hilda once again went out to a restraunt for dinner. Ash ordered a Lamb Shank, while Hilda once again ordered her favourite, a Chicken Salad.

After a nice dinner, Ash, Hilda and Pikachu head back to the Pokémon Centre, and after Ash checked on his Pokémon to make sure they're OK, then he, and Hilda, got their Pokémon to rest, then headed for their rooms and fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20: Frillish and Lonely Zoroark

The following morning Ash and Hilda meet up, and Ash asked "So, where to next?" to which Hilda replied "Well, to get to Driftveil City we'd have to go through Route 5 first"  
"Alright. Is there anything you want to do here before we go?" Ash asked, to which Hilda shook her head. Ash nodded, they got their Pokémon, then head out.

Upon arrival at the entrance to Route 5, Ash and Hilda meet up with a Fisherman, who hailed them from nearby.  
"Hey, you like to fish?" the Fisherman asked, to which Ash and Hilda both replied "Yes, we do"  
"Great, I love to hear that. Here you go" the Fisherman said and he gave Ash and Hilda a Super Rod each.  
"Sweet, thanks" Ash replied, to which the Fisherman replied "No problem. Now go and catch the big one"

Soon, Ash was trying out fishing in Unova. And he immediately pulls up a Frillish.  
'Wha? A Frillish? Never seen this one before" Ash said as he got out his Pokédex.  
"Frillish, the Floating Pokémon. Frillish can constrict its foes using its veil-like tentacles and numb them with poison. It is said to live in dens some five miles below sea level." his dex said.  
Ash nodded, then said, "Alright, I think it'd be best if I catch this one". He then added."Rufflet, I choose you" Ash said, and Rufflet materialised.

Battle: Rufflet VS Frillish  
"Rufflet, use Rock Tomb to stop its escape," Ash said, and Rufflet threw a few rocks at Frillish, and hit, dealing Moderate damage and lowering Frillish's Speed. The Frillish then generated a ball of water and shot it at Rufflet, a Water Pulse attack.  
"Rufflet, dodge it and use Aerial Ace" Ash commanded, and Rufflet avoided the Water Pulse and generates streams of sky blue energy as it charges at the Frillish, wings spread, but the Frillish shot another ball of Water, and they collided, dealing Moderate damage.  
"Rufflet, one more Aerial Ace" Ash called, and Rufflet struck Frillish with it's extended wings, Sky Blue energy trailing, dealing Considerable damage. A mysterious power then envelops both Frillish and Rufflet, dealing Minor damage to Rufflet and healing Frillish by a Minor amount.  
"It's got Pain Split. Now, Rufflet, one more Aerial Ace" Ash called, and as soon as Rufflet recovered, shot at Frillish while streaming Sky Blue energy, wings stretched, and struck, almost KO'ing Frillish. The Frillish then shot a ball of water at Rufflet and did Moderate damage.  
"Alright, let's catch you. Net Ball, go!" Ash called, and he threw a Net Ball at Frillish. It caught Frillish, shook once, twice, three times, then clicked.  
"Alright, I got Frillish!" Ash called and his Rufflet cheered, while Hilda called "Well done Ash, that's your fourth Pokémon"  
Battle conclusion: Frillish captured.

Ash healed his Rufflet, then also healed Frillish, and said: "Welcome to the team Frillish". It was then that Ash and Hilda noticed a sudden disturbance. Walking over, they discover the person operating the drawbridge shaking. There were also a large number of people surrounding the bridge.  
"What's going on?" Ash asked as he and Hilda approached, to which one of the guys replied "The Driftveil Drawbridge can't be lowered, the guy operating it has been attacked and the switch to operate it has been stolen by a Zoroark"  
"How did that happen?" came a voice, and when the crowds parted, Elesa was revealed.  
"A Zoroark. Disguised as me. Stole the switch to operate the drawbridge" the man said, shaking still. Elesa sighed, then turned to Ash and Hilda.  
"Do you think you'd be able to help us track down this Zoroark? It's probably in Lostlorn Forest" Elesa asked, to which Hilda replied "My brother told me about Zoroark, so I'm, kinda ready for it. Alright, I'll do it"  
"Alright, let's get going to Lostlorn Forest," Ash said, and Elesa added "Alright, I'll help you", and the three of them head out.

They eventually arrive at Lostlorn Forest, where at first, everything seems normal.  
"Wonder where we're going to find the missing switch?" Ash asked, to which Elesa replied "This is where the Zoroark was last seen, let's go looking" and they proceed in.

It doesn't take long, however, before they see a red mane dash past.  
"That was it, that was the Zoroark" Elesa said, to the surprise of both Ash and Hilda.  
"Oh, what are you doing here, disturbing the forest?" came a voice from behind. They turn around and see two Pokémon Rangers standing behind them.  
"Hello Serenity and Forrest, and what do you mean? That Zoroark has stolen an important piece of equipment for operating the Driftveil Drawbridge, we're here to return it" Elesa replied. Forrest and Serenity shook their heads, then said "We'll talk to her, but, you stepped on sacred ground. We must battle you to Protect the forest", and they called in their Pokémon. Serenity called in a Trubbish, while Forrest called in an Emolga.  
"Then I'll call in Ampharos, and, Zebstrika" Elesa replied, and Ampharos and Zebstrika materialised.

Battle: Ampharos and Trubbish VS Emolga and Zebstrika  
"Emolga, use Quick Attack," Forrest said, and Emolga dashed at Ampharos, dealing minor damage.  
"Zebstrika, quick, use Spark" Elesa called as Serenity called "Trubbish, use Acid Spray". However, the Poisonous Green Liquid deflected around a cloak of electricity around Zebstrika, and the Spark did Significant damage to Emolga.  
"Ampharos, use Shock Wave" Emolga called, while Serenity also called "Trubbish, use Sludge Bomb" and before Ampharos' Shock Wave could fire off, she was hit by the Sludge Bomb, while Forrest called "Emolga, use Pursuit" and Emolga cloaked it's head in Anti-Positive energy and charged at Zebstrika, dealing minor damage.  
"Zebstrika, end this with another Spark," Elesa said, but Zebstrika missed striking Emolga with a cloak of electricity, but managed to hit Trubbish, dealing Moderate damage.

"Fine, Ampharos, you end this with Shock Wave" Elesa called, and Ampharos unleashed a fast burst of electricity at the Emolga, KO'ing it.  
"Trubbish, use Poison Gas" Serenity called, and Trubbish unleashed a cloud of Poisonous Gas at Ampharos, Poisoning it.  
Ampharos took Minor damage from the Poison.  
"Ampharos, use Shock Wave. Zebstrika, use Spark" Elesa said, and Ampharos unleashed a fast burst of electricity at the Trubbish, while Zebstrika cloaked itself in electricity and charged at Trubbish. Ampharos' Shock Wave did Moderate damage, while Zebstrika's Spark almost KO'ed Trubbish.  
"Trubbish, use Sludge Bomb" Serenity called, and Trubbish shot a ball of Poison at Zebstrika, dealing Considerable damage.  
Ampharos took minor damage from Poison.  
"End this Ampharos, use Shock Wave," Elesa said, and Ampharos' fast burst of electricity KO'ed Trubbish.  
Battle conclusion: Ampharos and Zebstrika.

Suddenly, Serenity and Forrest both vanish, along with Trubbish and Emolga.  
"What the?" Ash asked, to which Hilda replied: "Were they illusions created by Zoroark?". And at that point, Zoroark appears.  
"Hello, can you please hand over the switch you stole?" Elesa asked, to which Zoroark awkwardly vanished.  
"What's going on?" Hilda asked, to which Elesa replied "Hopefully, the Zoroark is returning to grab the switch it stole"

After several minutes, Zoroark returned, and it has a switch in its hand. It awkwardly walked up to Elesa and opened it's paw and showed the switch.  
"Thanks," Elesa said as she took it, then added, "Why are you doing it?" Elesa asked, but Ash realised what may be going on. Approaching Zoroark, he said "Are you lonely?", to which Zoroark nodded.  
Elesa smiled, then said "Well, if you want, we can hang out sometimes. I'm sure the other trainers of the Nimbasa Gym would be willing to spend time with you, so you don't feel so lonely". Ash continued with "Is that why you used your illusion ability to create those two Rangers?", to which Zoroark nodded.  
"Well, that explains it. You're lonely, and you want a friend. Well, you have a friend in me" Elesa said, and Zoroark, after a couple of moments, runs up and hugs Elesa.  
"Aww, there we go sweetie," Elesa said, returning the hug.  
"Aw, this is so sweet" Hilda replied, smiling. When they broke apart, Elesa said "Would you like to follow me to the Gym? I can introduce you to the Gym Trainers of my Gym" Elesa asked, to which Zoroark nodded. The four of them then departed, and as they departed, Ash looked back and saw that the forest looked very different, now that Zoroark's Illusions were gone.

When Ash, Hilda, Elesa and Zoroark return to Nimbasa City, Elesa asked: "Hey Ash, Hilda, could you two please return to Route 5 and make sure this switch if properly installed?"  
"Sure" Ash responded, taking the switch from Elesa. Elesa then turned to face Zoroark, and said "Now to bring you to the Gym" and they did, while Ash and Hilda headed for Route 5.

Before they got to Route 5, however, a Neo Plasma Grunt had taken temporary control of Ingo and Emmet and sent them to intercept Ash and Hilda. Ingo and Emmet intercept them just before they reach the exit.  
"Hold on, we must test your skills for the Battle Subway," Ingo said, to which Ash responded, "Do you really?"  
"I'm afraid you don't have a choice" Emmet said, and Ingo called in Gurdurr, while Emmet called in Boldore.  
"Frillish, I choose you," Ash said, and Frillish materialised, then Hilda added "Dewott, let's show them what we can do" and Dewott materialised.  
"I think they're being mind-controlled," Ash said, to which Hilda nodded.

Battle: Dewott and Frillish VS Gurdurr and Boldore  
"Alright Frillish, use Water Pulse on Boldore" Ash commanded, while Hilda added "Dewott, Water Pulse". Two pulses of water were shot at Boldore. Frillish's went first, and Ingo commanded "Gurdurr, stop it" and the Girder stopped the Water Pulse. One still hit, and knocked Boldore down to Sturdy,.  
"Gurdurr, quick, Chip Away" Ingo called, and Gurdurr's Girder glowed white and smacked into Dewott, dealing Considerable damage.  
"Boldore, Headbutt" Emmet called, and Boldore charged at the recovering

Dewott when it was stopped by Frillish.  
"Now Frillish, end this with Absorb" Ash called, and Frillish absorbed the last point from Boldore with natural energy tentacles, KO'ing it.  
"Gurdurr, get that Frillish out of the way with Thunder Punch" Ingo called, and Gurdurr's fist was cloaked in electricity, and it struck Frillish, dealing Significant damage.  
"Dewott, quick, Water Pulse" Hilda called as Frillish was punched away, and Dewott's ball of water hit and dealt Considerable damage.  
"Thunder Punch that Dewott then" Ingo called, but as Gurdurr approached with an electrical fist, Ash commanded "Frillish, end this with Ominous Wind" and Frillish blew a wind of Spectral energy at Gurdurr, KO'ing it.  
Battle conclusion: Dewott and Frillish win

Ingo and Emmet fall to their hands and knees, the mind control broken.  
"Hey, are you two OK?" Ash asked, to which Ingo replied "Yeah. I think we were mind-controlled"  
"Neo Team Plasma must have done it" Hilda responded, to which Emmet replied, "Well whoever did it, it's been removed now". Ingo nodded, then, as they withdrew their Pokémon, Ingo said "Oh, by the way, I'm Ingo, and this is Emmet. We run the Battle Subway"  
"Alright, I'm Ash from Pallet Town in the Kanto region, and this is my student and friend Hilda of Nuvema Town" Ash replied, to which Hilda added "I may have been mentioned by my older brother, Hilbert, at some point"  
"Ash and Hilda, nice to meet you. And yes Hilda, you were mentioned by your brother. Nice to see you're on a journey now. How are you finding it?"  
"It's been rough in parts, but fun overall" Hilda replied, smiling. Ash then said "We can't stay to talk, we have to get a switch stolen by a Zoroark back to Route 5 so the Driftveil Drawbridge can be lowered"  
"Alright, you two get going," Ingo said, to which Ash and Hilda nodded, and headed off.

Ash and Hilda soon arrive near the Driftveil Drawbridge and hand over the switch.  
"Thanks, Ash and Hilda, you've done a good service for us today," the man said as he re-installed the switch.  
"By the way, what happened to the Zoroark that stole it?" the man asked, to which Ash replied "Well, it turned out that the Zoroark was lonely, so Elesa decided to make friends with the Zoroark, take it to the Gym, and introduce it to the other Gym Trainers"  
"Aw, that's really nice of Elesa" the man replied, smiling. Once it was installed, he called the person at the other end, and said: "Hello, we have people who want to cross the Driftveil Drawbridge between Nimbasa City and Driftveil City".  
"Alright. Have you got the switch from the Zoroark?" the other man asked, to which the first man replied "Yeah. Turns out the Zoroark was lonely and wanted someone to spend time with. So Elesa decided to befriend her, and they're at the Gym now, meeting the Gym Trainers"  
"Alright, that's good to hear," the other man said. Then, the first man flipped the Switch, and slowly, the Driftveil Drawbridge lowered.  
"Wow, we have nothing like this in Kanto," Ash said, surprised, to which Hilda replied, smiling "It's useful for defensive purposes, stopping bad guys from going between Driftveil City and Nimbasa City"  
"Alright," Ash said as the bridge lowered fully. It was about then that three figures walk up to Ash and Hilda.  
"Oh, we've caught up Ash and Hilda, that's cool," one of them said, and when Ash and Hilda turned around, they saw Nate, Rosa and Hugh walking up to them.  
'Oh, Nate, Rosa, Hugh, hello. How are you two going?" Ash asked, to which Nate replied "We're doing quite well, we have four badges so far"  
"Well done" Hilda replied. As the crowd got onto Driftveil Drawbridge, a second group went from Driftveil City to Route 5.  
"Well, let's get going," Ash said, and the group got onto the bridge, on the way to Driftveil City.

Meanwhile at the Nimbasa City Gym  
Meanwhile at the Nimbasa City Gym  
Zoroark follows Elesa into her gym. As they do, Zoroark seems to be nervous.  
"Don't worry Zoroark, you'll be liked here"  
"Alright, hey, models, we have a Pokémon to meet," Elesa said as Zoroark entered. The models smiled, and waved at the models, a little nervously.  
"I'm Nikola," the first model said as she approached the Zoroark, offering her hand. Zoroark shook her hand with her paw and nodded.  
"Ah, you can't speak normally. Hold on" Ampère, the third model said, and she got a small device. She approached Zoroark, then said, "This will not only prevent other people from catching you, but it'll also allow us to understand you". Zoroark nodded and allowed Ampère to place it around her neck.  
"Thanks. Can you understand me?" Zoroark asked, to which Ampère replied "Yep, we can understand you"  
"Good, and nice to meet you Nikola" Zoroark replied. Nikola smiled, then said "I have to say, you're a very nice looking Fox"  
"Heh, thanks" Zoroark replied. Fleming then approached and said "I'm Fleming", while also offering her hand, which Zoroark nervously shook with her paw.  
"It's OK, calm down, you're welcome here," Fleming said, patting Zoroark, who smiled and relaxed a bit.  
"I'm Ampère, nice to meet you," Ampère said, and she offered her hand to Zoroark, who also shook it with her paw.  
"Well, as you can see, we're all welcoming here," Elesa said, smiling, to which Zoroark nodded, and relaxed a bit.  
"But, I'm Dark-type, not Electric-type. How come you're so accepting of me?" Zoroark asked, to which Elesa replied "You're a very interesting Vixen, and you've been alone for a long time. You're welcome here"  
"Thanks," Zoroark said, taking a seat. Elesa sat next to her, and patted her back, which Zoroark liked. Elesa then asked "Do you need to wash up?", to which Zoroark nodded.  
"Alright, follow me, we've got all the means for you to wash up," Elesa said, and they headed out the back.

Before they got into the shower, Elesa asked "Do you have any small Pokémon hidden in your fur?", to which Zoroark, after a quick check, replied "No"  
"Good," Elesa said, and she got in the shower first, and motioned for Zoroark to follow, which she obliged. Elesa then turned on the water, and warm water hit them both, which Zoroark loved.  
"The water's so much warmer here than it is back in the forest, I love it," Zoroark said. Elesa smiled, then said "It's colder than it normally would be, but considering how cold the water is in Lostlorn Forest, this must be very warm", to which Zoroark nodded. Elesa then started running a comb through her large mane of red fur. Elesa was shocked by the amount of muck tangled in her fur. Grabbing a lot of hair wash, she worked to get as much muck as possible out of Zoroark's fur.  
"Thanks, Elesa," Zoroark said as her fur was cleaned, to which Elesa replied "No problem, must feel a lot better without all the muck tangled in your fur", to which Zoroark nodded.

It took about twenty minutes, but finally, the main red fur was cleaned. Elesa then started on the rest of Zoroark's fur, though, also being a lady, Elesa showed Zoroark how to clean her own fur. Zoroark was careful of her claws using the special wash for her fur and was able to wash it herself. Once finished, Elesa asked, "How do you feel?"  
"A lot better, thanks Elesa" Zoroark replied. Elesa then added "Now we need to dry your fur", and as they got out, to which Zoroark replied, "How are you doing that?"  
"A blow dryer," Elesa said, showing the blow-drier. She turned it on, on low, and started blowdrying Zoroark.  
"A little warmer than I would like, but it feels nice," Zoroark said, smiling as she was dried. Smiling, Elesa replied "Noted for the future. I'll get a less intense blow-drier for next time". After ten minutes, Zoroark was dry, and Elesa was also dried, they headed out.


	21. Chapter 21: Meeting Ex-Team Plasma

When Ash, Hilda, Nate, Rosa and Hugh all get onto the drawbridge, they noticed Shadows on the ground.  
"What are these shadows about?" Hugh asked, to which Hilda replied: "Apparently they're Pokémon Shadows". When they look up, they see Ducklett and Swanna flying overhead.  
"What are those Pokémon?" Hilda asked and her and Rosa got out their Pokédexes.

"Ducklett, the Water Bird Pokémon. A skilled diver, Ducklett swims underwater in search of its favourite food: peat moss." Rosa's Pokédex said while Hilda's Pokédex said "Swanna, the White Bird Pokémon and the evolved form of Ducklett. Swanna uses its long neck to attack repeatedly and rapidly with exceptional strength."  
"Interesting, on both counts" Ash replied, having heard the dex information. Rosa looked up, then said "You know what? I want to capture a Ducklett or Swanna for my team. I reckon they'll be a cool addition", to which Nate replied "Knock yourself out. I'm fine with what I've got". Rosa nodded, then said "Alright Escavalier, let's go" and Escavalier materialised. It walked up to one of the shadows, and a Swanna dived down to meet her Escavalier.

Battle: Swanna VS Escavalier  
The Swanna shoots a beam of bubbles at Escavalier as soon as it reaches, dealing a quarter of Escavalier's max health.  
"Escavalier, use Irom Head" Rosa called and Escavalier cloaked it's head in metal and shot at Swanna, who avoided the first one but was hit by the second, dealing Considerable damage. The Swanna soared into the sky and shot more bubbles at Escavalier.  
"Escavalier, use Protect," Rosa said, and Escavalier threw up a barrier to avoid damage from the bubbles.  
"Now, Iron Head again" Rosa called, and as Swanna shot another beam of bubbles at Escavalier, who's head is glowing metal, Swanna was hit and took Considerable damage, while Escavalier only took a quarter of its health in damage  
"Now, False Swipe," Rosa said, and Escavalier slashed Swanna, leaving it with 1 Hit Point. Just as Swanna was about to shoot another Bubble Beam, Faitsu said "Net Ball, go" and threw the Net Ball at Swanna. It caught it, hit the ground, then shook and stopped, captured.

"Yes, I have a Swanna," Rosa said, to which Hugh replied "Well done. Now, let's get going before the Drawbridge is raised again", to which the rest nodded, and they all continued on the bridge.

After a while, and the fivesome finding a few dropped wings, they reach the other end of Driftveil Drawbridge, and here they find a garden. With trees, a fountain, and flowers.  
"Wow, this I didn't expect," Ash said, surprised. Hugh, however, had spotted two figures arguing on a bridge on the opposite side of the garden.  
"Plasma Scum" Hugh growled, and he charged at them. Just as the Ex-Plasma Grunt was pushed by the Neo Plasma Grunt, Hugh ran up to him and shoved him.  
"Hey, what the hell?" the Neo Plasma Grunt asked as he lost his balance and fell, shocked by the force of the shove.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Ash asked as he watched Hugh charged at the Plasma Grunts, to which Nate sighed, then replied "Five years ago, Team Plasma stole his sister's Purrloin. Hugh wasn't strong enough to stop them, so now he's got a major grudge against them"  
"Still, we'd better go over and restrain him," Rosa said, and they nodded and followed him. As they did, Ash said "Violence is not always the answer"  
"Yeah" Hilda replied.

Soon, they reach Hugh, just as the Neo Plasma Grunt runs off and Hugh tries to run after him.  
"Hugh, stop, it's not worth it," Rosa said as she grabbed Hugh's hand, stopping him from running. The Ex-Plasma Grunt walked up to the group and said "I'll be OK. Back when Team Plasma was united, we were friends. However, when Team Plasma split, we were on opposite sides of the split"  
"Split? Why? How? When?" Hugh asked, still trying to break free of Rosa's grip, to which the Ex-Plasma Grunt replied "Just under two years ago, over ideological differences. One group followed Lord N, and we just want what's best for Pokémon. The other followed Ghetsis, who wants to take over the world and make it so only Team Plasma can own Pokémon"  
"I didn't know that I'm going to have to inform my brother, and others, about this" Hilda replied, shocked. Hugh was also shocked and seemed to have abandoned his attempts to break free of Rosa's grasp. The Ex-Plasma Grunt nodded, then added "If you want to learn more, just head to the top of the hill near the Gym, and we'll tell you about it there", and with that, the Ex-Plasma Grunt departed.  
"That was, unexpected," Hugh said as Rosa finally let go. He was still angry, but now confusion had overtaken it as the main emotion he was feeling right now. They followed the Ex-Plasma Grunt into the City, which looks quite different from how Hilbert described it to Hilda two years ago.

As soon as they get into the town, they see a trainer with his Krokorok talking to another trainer with her Duosion, and they overheard their conversation.  
"A long time ago, Team Plasma stole my Krokorok. Well, they did give him back later" the trainer said, to which the other trainer replied "That's interesting. I assume it was the ones in the white suits, not the black ones?" to which the first trainer replied "Yeah"  
"Wait, these Team Plasma guys, returned his stolen Pokémon? This is not making any sense" Hugh replied, even more Confused.  
"Well, we had better head to that little hill behind the gym, so we can find out what's going on" Ash replied, to which Hugh and the rest nodded.

Soon, they arrived at the top of the hill, where the Ex-Plasma Grunt was talking to Rood of the Seven Sages.

As they approached, the Ex-Plasma Grunt noticed them and said "Sir, that's the person I was talking about", and when Rood turned around and spotted them, as the Ex-Team Plasma Grunt headed over to meet them.  
"This way please" the Ex-Team Plasma Grunt, and he led them to Rood.  
"Now, before any of you flip out, please hear us out. If you hear us out, you might be able to understand us" the Ex-Plasma Grunt said as they reached them. Rood then added "I can already sense what kind of people you are. Hilbert's little sister, sharing his ideals", he points to Hilda.  
"A well-known trainer from a far off region" Rood continued, pointing to Ash. He then pointed to Nate, Rosa and Hugh, and concluded with "Trainers who care about their Pokémon, and you specifically", he focuses on Hugh, "Someone with a grudge against Team Plasma, but confused by the appearances of people wearing different outfits, yet claiming to be Team Plasma. I recommend you come inside, and I can show and explain to you what we are doing", and at this, he enters, with the Ex-Plasma Grunt following, and Ash and the others following behind.

When they enter, Rood asked, "Do any of you have any questions?"  
"Yeah. I have one question. What makes you two different from the black-robed ones back there?" Hugh snarled, to which Rood replied calmly "We're not actually members of Team Plasma. We're former members of Team Plasma, atoning for our sins by taking care of as many stolen Pokémon as possible and returning them to their trainers where we can"  
"Is that so? Have you come across my sister's Purrloin? The Purrloin you stole from my sister, with me, the pathetic trainer who couldn't stop that?" Hugh asked, to which Rood responded "My sincerest apologies, but no, we have come across no Purrloin's or Liepard's. The other faction of Team Plasma will have it, most likely"  
"Then I'll beat down every single one of those scum until I find Hannah's Purrloin" Hugh replied, to which Rood added "I hope you succeed in that endeavour. Apologising may not be enough, but, if you make a mistake and don't correct it, that is a second mistake. We were foolish back then, and Team Plasma made trainers, including you, suffer. We're just doing what we can to atone for our misdeeds"  
"Hmph. I'll reserve judgement on that" Hugh replied, crossing his arms.

Rood sighs, then added "Anyway, as you can see we're taking care of Pokémon that had been stolen from trainers, and trying to reunite them. We've managed to reunite quite a few so far, but we still have a lot of work left to do. Another way we will atone is opposing Neo Team Plasma, the guys in black you've likely sen in Unova". Ash and the others nod at this, then Ash asked "What happens to the Pokémon you can't trace their original trainers? Or who don't want them back?"  
"We take care of them ourselves if that happens" Rood replied, and Ash nodded. He then turned to Hilda and added "We'd better go inform our moms and Professors about our progress and inform your brother about the factional split"  
"That we will Ash. Nice to meet you Rood, and good luck on your atonement" Hilda responded, to which Rood nodded, and added "Good Luck on your journeys, Ash and Hilda". Ash and Hilda then departed. Hugh then said "Nate, Rosa, I'm gonna train for the Gym, so I can get strong enough to destroy all members of Team Plasma and gets Hannah's Purrloin back. I'll see you later", and he departed. Nate added "We're sorry about our friend's behaviour, he's had five years to stew on that, so his hatred is severe"  
"Hopefully he sees that we're not like those scoundrels now running Team Plasma, and forgives us someday" Rood replied. Nate and Rosa nod then responded "See you later"  
"See you later, Nate and Rosa" Rood replied as they departed.

Ash and Hilda soon arrive at the Driftveil City Pokémon Centre, where they went to the phones, and when the communication was reached, Professor Oak, Professor Juniper, Delia, Hilda's mom and an older man with brown, though greying slightly, hair, yellow shirt with white collar and partial sleeves, brown pants held up by a belt and light brown shoes with brown soles. was on the other end.  
"Hey, Mom," Hilda and Ash both said at the same time, to which Delia replied, "Oh, hey guys, how are you going and where have you gotten to?"  
"We're fine, and we're in Driftveil City" Hilda replied, to which her mom added "Wow, in just three weeks too. I hope you two are taking time to explore places"  
"Yeah, we are. The Unova region is so interesting" Ash replied. Hilda's mom then added, "Is Hilda being a good girl?"  
"Yes she's being a good girl" Ash replied, and Hilda smiled. She then spotted the older man, and asked "Is that Mr Juniper Professor?", and at this, Cedric turns around, and said "Oh, hey Hilda, nice to see you again. And who's your friend that's tagging along with you?"  
"Hello, I'm Ash from Pallet Town in the Kanto region. This is Pikachu, a native to that region" Ash replied, and Pikachu added "Pika Pikachu".  
"Nice to meet you, Ash, I'm Cedric Juniper, Professor Juniper's father. How are you?" Cedric replied, to which Ash added "I'm doing quite well. A little rattled, we found out a bit about a guy named Hugh's backstory, and, yeah"  
"Ah, yes Hugh. He's got a lot of baggage, his journey is at least partially to get his sister Hannah's Purrloin back, and move on from that terrible event"  
"Yeah, we figured" Ash replied. Hilda then added "Oh, that reminds me, Team Plasma has split into two factions"  
"What? When did that happen?" Professor Juniper asked, very surprised, to which Hilda responded "Two years ago. There are Ex-Team Plasma members here in Driftveil City working to reunite trainers with their stolen Pokémon"  
"Well, this is an unexpected revelation, but a good one" Professor Juniper replied. Hilda's mom then added "You had better tell your brother about this sweetie"  
"I will don't worry" Hilda replied. Professor Oak then added "Oh, by the way, Ash, the Pokémon World Tournament is coming up, the Driftveil Cup. I reckon you should enter it. If you win, it'll contribute to the requirements to get into the Pokémon World Tournament early next year"  
"The Pokémon World Tournament? Wow, that would be awesome to enter. Sure, I'll enter the Unova Cup. Would I be able to enter Pikachu though?" Ash replied eagerly, to which Professor Oak added "I've checked and yes Pikachu is eligible, but his level will be reduced for the duration of the battles to 30, like all Pokémon levels will be cut to if they exceed Level 30"  
"Noted, send that information through to me" Ash added. Professor Oak turned to Hilda, and added "I recommend you enter to Hilda", to which Hilda nodded, and replied "Sure".  
"Well, I think that is it for today, it was good to catch up," Professor Juniper said, to which both Ash and Hilda nodded, and replied "Yeah, good to see you all again"  
"Call soon"; Delia added, and Ash nodded, then replied "I will mom", the communication was then cut.

As Professor Oak mentioned the Unova cup, both Trip and Maximus were listening in intently, but, due to their intense hatred for each other, they were well apart.  
"The Unova Cup, I had better find out how to enter," Trip thought to himself as he heard about it. Maximus, meanwhile, smiled and said "Well, that'll be interesting, Ash and Hilda both entering. Some good competition, though it's a shame I can't bash that fuckstick Trip in a Tournament, as well as his Pokémon, I'm almost certain he's working for Team Plasma in some way, even if I don't have proof of it. That I'll have to sort out another time". They both head to their quarters.

Back to Ash and Hilda  
After a couple of minutes, the instructions for registering interest in the Unova Cup were sent to Ash and Hilda. While Ash navigated his way to the site where he could register for the tournament, Hilda got back on the phones to call her brother, Hilbert.  
"Hey sis," Hilbert said as his face came into view. Hilda smiled, then replied "Hey bro, I've got some news to share with you"  
"Oh? What's it about?" Hilbert asked, to which Hilda replied "Team Plasma has split into two factions. The people in black trying to take over the region are one faction, while the Team Plasma members in Driftveil City, are Ex-Team Plasma, and they're actually working to reunite trainers and Pokémon"  
"Wow, that is a surprise, but a positive one. Which Seven Sage is running it?" Hilbert responded, to which Hilda added "Rood"  
"Ah, yes. He was the one who gave info that locked up numerous other members of Team Plasma, so he got a big discount to his sentence" Hilbert replied, to which Hilda nodded.  
"So sis, you're in Driftveil City, nice. Is Ash being good to you?" Hilbert asked, to which Hilda responded "Yeah, he's helping me with my journey"  
"Good to hear. I'd better get going, I'll call you later" Hilbert said, to which Hilda replied "See you bro", and the communication was cut. Then, Hilda took her turn to register for the Unova Cup.

After they both registered for the Unova Cup, Ash and Hilda headed out for dinner.  
"So, I reckon we should get some training in before we take on the Gym Leader, as apparently he's quite the tough guy," Hilda said, to which Ash asked, "Who's the Gym Leader of Driftveil City?"  
"A miner named Clay" Hilda replied. Ash nodded, then said "Noted, and sure, preparation for the Gym is important. What type of Pokémon does he use?"  
"According to my brother, Ground-types" Hilda replied.  
"Alright. What did you think of the Ex-Plasma members?" Ash asked, to which Hilda replied "I'm a little nervous about them, but, they seem to be trying to atone for their past misdeeds"  
"Agreed, at least that's one good thing" Ash replied. After they finished their meals, Hilda paid this time, then they returned to the Pokémon Centre and turned in for the night.

With Neo Team Plasma  
The Neo Plasma Grunts that attacked Ash and Hilda at Accumula Town stand with a figure dressed almost entirely in Purple, and Colress.  
"Here's where we're going next?" one of the Grunts asked, to which Colress replied "Yes. I'm entering the Unova Cup, so I can continue my research"  
"Research? Is that all you think about? Come on, we need to continue working on our plans" the figure replied. Colress turned to face him and said "Zinzolin, I'm here for that. You're here to stop Team Rocket from whatever they have planned in this area"  
"Alright, noted. We'll still crush Team Rocket before they get a foothold in the Unova region" Zinzolin said, to which Colress replied "Good Luck. If this works out, we'll be able to continue our plans unimpeded". The ship landed outside the Pokémon World Tournament.

Meanwhile with Team Rocket  
Jessie, James and Meowth have also just returned to Driftveil City, having succeeded in sneaking the builders out of Driftveil City, without the knowledge of Neo Team Plasma.  
"Do you know what I think we should do?" Jessie asked, to which James responded "What?"  
"We should grab a few random builders, and pretend to be transporting them out of Driftveil City. They'll have no idea that we've already got them from Driftveil City to Undella Town"  
"That is a brilliant idea, it'll really throw them off the scent" James responded. Meowth nodded, then said "And with that, Team Rocket will continue to be able to set up the invasion of the Unova region, as well as the boss' plans, just as the boss assigned"  
"Yep. We've got to lay low though, what say we set up camp near the entrance to Route 6, just on the other side" James said, to which Jessie replied "Sure, let's do it", and the three of them headed out.


	22. Chapter 22: Route 6 and VS Clay Part 1

The following morning Ash and Hilda met up out the front of the Pokémon Centre.  
Here, they discover a bigger man with brown hair and eyes, a white hat, dark brown top and light brown suit overtop, with a blue protective panel over his crotch standing near the entrance.  
"So, Hilbert's little sister has started her journey, has she? And who's the friend that's joined ya on ya journey?" the figure asked. Hilda, recognising him immediately, responded "Hey Mr Clay, yes I'm on the journey that my brother took two years ago. And this is a guide to the world of Pokémon, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town", to which Ash nodded, and added "Yeah, we visited the Ex Team Plasmas yesterday, and we're planning to do a bit of training, and sightseeing before we take on the Gym Leader"  
"Heh, well you're in luck lad, cause you're looking at the Gym Leader of Driftveil City. Just tell me when you're ready to battle, and we'll get the show on the road. Nice to meet you Ash, and good to see you again Hilda. I'll see you two around" Clay responded before he turned around and departed.  
"So, is there anything you'd like to see in Driftveil City before we start preparing for the Gym?" Ash asked, to which Hilda replied "We could check out the Driftveil Market, I've heard about that from Hilbert"  
"Sure, let's go" Ash responded, and they headed out.

After a bit, Ash and Hilda arrive at the Driftveil Market. It was morning, and the place was very busy. Ash grabbed hold of Hilda's hand so they wouldn't be separated, while Pikachu clung to Ash's shoulder, and they entered.

It was a good thing Ash grabbed Hilda's hand before they went in, the place was packed with morning customers.  
"What should we go for first?" Ash asked, to which Hilda replied "I think we should pick up some Moo Moo Milk. That's something familiar to you, right?"  
"Moo Moo Milk is sold here? That's cool, let's check it out" Ash replied, and Hilda led him towards the northern side of the market, where there was a small line of people lining up at the register of the owner of the shop. Ash and Hilda join the queue, and after about ten minutes, they reach the register.  
"Welcome! This is straight from the farm! One bottle for 500 Pokédollars, or a dozen for 6000 Pokédollars. Would you like some for your trip?" the lady asked, to which Ash replied, "What's say we do one each?"  
"Sure" Hilda replied, and they each paid 500 Pokédollars for a Moo Moo Milk each. The lady then added, "Here it is, your Moo Moo Milk" before giving it to them.  
"Thanks" Ash and Hilda both replied, and they placed it in their bags.  
"So, wonder what the Ex-Plasma sells," Hilda said, pointing to nearby, to which Ash responded, "Well, let's go and find out".

They didn't have to move very far to find the Ex Plasma Grunt, who said "I used to be part of Team Plasma. I have various kinds of incense."  
"Incense, interesting" Hilda said, taking a look. Ash nodded, then added "Incense is used to produce baby Pokémon they otherwise would not be able to"  
"They can also be used in low doses to liven up the atmosphere of a place" the Ex-Plasma grunt responded, to which both Ash and Hilda nodded.  
"So, for Hilda's information, which Incenses do what?" Ash asked, to which the Plasma Grunt went through each one, most of them Hilda hadn't heard about but she took notes for the future.  
"Though I won't use it for breeding, I'd like a Sea Incense to boost the strength of my Dewott's Water-type moves," Hilda said, and she paid the 9600 Pokédollars, before they continued exploring the market, seeing what there is.

After a while, Ash and Hilda headed out to do some training on Route 6. While she is training on Route 6, Hilda spies what looks like a Poké Ball on the ground. When she walks up and tries to pick it up, it turns out to be a Foongus.  
"Whoa. What the? A Foongus?" Hilda asked as she jumped back, and she grabbed her Pokédex.  
"Foongus, the Mushroom Pokémon. Foongus release poisonous spores to repel anyone who tries to catch them. For unknown reasons, they resemble Poké Balls." Hilda's Pokédex said. Nodding, Hilda said "Alright, this gives me an idea. Simisear, let's show them what we can do" and Simisear materialised.

Battle: Simisear VS Foongus  
Since it took a bit for Hilda to get Simisear out, Foongus had enough time to send a cloud of Clear Smog at Simisear, dealing Minor damage.  
"Alright Simisear use Fire Punch" Hilda commanded, and Simisear cloaked its fist with fire and Punched Foongus with it, KO'ing it in one hit.  
Battle Conclusion: Simisear wins.

Meanwhile with Ash  
Ash was also fooled by a Foongus, who, just like the Foongus Hilda encountered, was disguised as a Poké Ball.  
"What's a Foongus?" Ash asked, getting out his Pokédex.  
"Foongus, the Mushroom Pokémon. Foongus release poisonous spores to repel anyone who tries to catch them. For unknown reasons, they resemble Poké Balls." Ash's Pokédex said.  
Ash nodded, then Pikachu jumped off from Ash's shoulder, and charged at Foongus with a Quick Attack. Thanks, Pikachu being more than double the level of Foongus, the latter was KO'ed by one Quick Attack.  
"Good move Pikachu, now let's go find Hilda and warn her about the Foongus," Ash said, to which Pikachu nodded, returned to Ash, and they headed back to look for her.

He doesn't have to look long, though, before he finds Hilda.  
"Hey, Hilda, I've got a question for you," Ash said as Hilda ran up to him. Hilda responded with "What is it?"  
"Have you encountered a Pokémon called Foongus? Maybe disguised as a Poké Ball?" Ash asked, to which Hilda nodded, and replied: "Yeah I have, why?"  
"Oh, right, so you know about them," Ash responded, to which Hilda nodded.  
"OK, we'd better stay on guard for those in the future," Ash said, to which Hilda nodded.

Suddenly, Ash and Hilda were surrounded by three Foongus, and an Amoonguss.  
"Hilda, you handle the Foongus, I'll take down the Amoonguss," Ash said, to which Hilda nodded, and said "Alright"

Battle: Simisear VS 3 Foongus  
Hilda starts by giving her Simisear a Lum Berry, then commands "Simisear, use Fire Punch" and Simisear cloaked its fist in fire and swung, KO'ing the first Foongus. The other two Foongus then breathed Clear Smog, but Hilda was ready and called "Simisear, Fire Punch while spinning" and SImisear started spinning while his fists were cloaked, and dispersed the Clear Smogs, before KO'ing the other two Foongus with Fire Punches.  
Battle Conclusion: Winner, Simisear

Battle: Pignite VS Amoonguss  
"Pignite, use Substitute" Ash called, and Pignite hid behind a doll using a quarter of its health. Which worked well because the Amoonguss had just fired off a Toxic.  
"Pignite, use the Substitute to strike Amoongus with Fire Punch" Ash called, and not only did Pignite avoid the Clear Smog, thanks to it destroying the Substitute, but before Pignite got hit by a second Clear Smog, which dealt Considerable damage, it was able to inflict considerable damage with both Fire Punches it landed.  
"Pignite, one more Fire Punch" Ash commanded, and Pignite cloaked his fist with flames one more time and KO'ed Amoonguss with the Fire Punch.  
Conclusion: Pignite wins

"Well, that was exciting," Ash said after he and Hilda KO'ed the Foongus and Amoongus, to which Hilda replied, "Yeah, that was". The two them headed for another part of Route 6 to resume training.

After a great morning, and part of an Afternoon, training, and some rest, Ash is ready for a mid-afternoon Gym Leader battle. He walks up to the entrance of the Driftveil City Gym and is met by a worker.  
"Hello, are you here to challenge the Driftveil City Gym?" the worker asked, to which Ash replied "Of course, I can't wait to test my skill against Clay"  
"Good. Then follow me" he worker said as he entered, Ash and Hilda close behind. Hilda took a seat in the stands, while the worker stood mid-way between the two sides of the arena, while Ash and Pikachu stood at one end.  
"There you are, Ash. I was wondering when you were going to challenge me" Clay said as he approached. He then reached his spot, then added "Let's get this show on the road"  
"The battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and the Driftveil City Gym Leader Clay will now begin. This will be a three-on-three battle, only the challenger can make Substitutions, and the first trainer to have all of their Pokémon KO'ed loses" the worker said. Clay then responded "Aright Krokorok, let's get to work" and Krokorok materialised.

In the stands, Hilda got out her Pokédex and scanned Krokorok.  
"Krokorok, the Desert Croc Pokémon, and the evolved form of Sandile. The special membrane that covers Krokorok's eyes detects heat, which allows it to see in the dark" Hilda's Pokédex recorded. Hilda thought about this for a moment, then said to herself "I hope Ash knows what he's doing"

Back in the arena, Ash had a tough choice. After a few moments, Ash made his decision and called "Rufflet, I choose you" and Rufflet materialised.

Battle: Krokorok, Palpitoad and Excadrill VS Frillish, Rufflet and Pignite  
"We're going to have to be a little careful, quite a few Ground-type Pokémon carry a Rock-type move," Ash said, and Rufflet called, acknowledging.  
"You're correct Ash, Krokorok, use Rock Slide" Clay commanded, and Krokorok dropped several rocks down at Rufflet.  
"Rufflet, quick, dodge it and use Slash" Ash commanded, and Rufflet narrowly avoided the rocks and, claws glowing white, it charged at Krokorok and Slashed it, dealing Significant damage.  
"Quick Krokorok, use Crunch" Clay called, and Krokorok's fangs glowed with Anti-Positive energy, and crunched Rufflet, dealing Considerable damage and thrown back.  
"Another Rock Slide" Clay commanded, while Ash commanded "Rufflet, another Slash", and just as Rufflet's glowing white claw KO'ed Krokorok, Rufflet was almost KO'ed by the falling rocks.  
"Are you OK Rufflet?" Ash called, and Rufflet retreated, before calling to Ash.  
"Krokorok is unable to battle, Rufflet wins" the Worker called and Rufflet cheered, as did Ash and Hilda. Clay then laughed a bit, then added "I gotta say, you might be a young whippersnapper, but that strategy shows me you've got spirit. Now, Palpitoad, let's get to work" Clay said, and Palpitoad materialised.  
"This is a risky move, but I'm going for it. Time to show you the newest addition to my team. Frillish, I choose you" Ash called, and Frillish materialised.

"Palpitoad, use Bulldize" Clay called, and Palpitoad jumped, then shot a light-brown shockwave across the ground.  
"Quick Frillish, fire off a Water Pulse" Ash commanded, and Frillish was able to shoot a ball of water at Palpitoad, and deal Considerable damage, then took Minor damage from the Bulldoze, but had its Speed lowered.  
Palpitoad then restored a slight amount of health with its Leftovers.  
"Palpitoad, use Aqua Ring," Clay said, and Palpitoad generated rings of water around it to slowly restore health.  
"Frillish, quick, use Ominous Wind" Ash commanded, and Frillish shot a wind of spectral energy at Palpitoad, but much of it was dispersed by the Aqua Ring, only dealing Minor damage. Palpitoad then restored most of the damage inflicted with Leftovers and Aqua Ring.  
"Now Palpitoad, use Bulldoze again" Clay called, and Palpitoad jumped, then shot a light-brown shockwave across the ground, dealing exactly a quarter of Frillish's health in damage.  
"Keep the Bulldozes coming Palpitoad" Clay commanded, and more light brown shockwaves are shot across the ground.  
"Frillish, grab the toad with Absorb" Ash commanded, and Frillish generates tentacles of natural energy and shot them at Palpitoad, avoiding the rings of water, and though it took a quarter of its maximum health with each Bulldoze, Frillish stood its ground, dealing Considerable damage, while taking minor damage from the Bulldoze, though most of that was restored by Absorb.  
Palpitoad then restored minor health with both Aqua Ring and Leftovers.  
After a second Bulldoze, which dealt a quarter of Frillish' health, and lowered it's Speed down a total of four stages, the last Absorb KO'ed Palpitoad, and restored a Minor amount of health.  
"Palpitoad is unable to battle, Frillish wins" the worker called, and Ash called "Alright, well done Frillish" and Frillish cheered. Clay withdrew Palpitoad and said "You did well Palpitoad. Now rest up". He then added "Now, let's see how you handle my final Pokémon. Excadrill, let's get to work" and Excadrill materialised.

"Alright Frillish, use Pain Split" Ash called as Clay commanded "Excadrill, use Bulldoze" and as Excadrill sent light brown shockwaves at Frillish, Frlillish sent a beam of white energy at Excadrill, dealing Considerable damage to Excadrill, and restoring a Significant part of Frillish's health. The shockwaves then hit, dealing Considerable damage.  
"Now Frillish, serve a wave of Water Pulse" Ash called, and Frillish generated a ball of water and fired it at Excadrill, but Clay was ready.  
"Excadrill, protect yourself with Rock Slide" Clay called, and Excadrill dropped rocks down from above onto the arena, causing the water to disperse, and reduced the damage to Excadrill down to Moderate, but Excadrill restored almost all of the damage inflicted with its Sitrus Berry.  
"Excadrill, use Drill Run" Clay commanded, and Excadrill turned into a drill shrouded in light brown energy, and charged through the rocks and into Frillish, KO'ing it.  
"Frillish is unable to battle, Excadrill wins" the worker called as Ash withdrew Frillish.  
"You did well Frillish, now take a good, long rest," Ash said. He then grabbed another ball, and said "Rufflet, I choose you" and Rufflet materialised.

"Rufflet, use Slash" Ash commanded, while Clay called "Excadrill, use Metal Claw". Rufflet charged at Excadrill, while Excadrill's claws glowed silver, and Excadrill blocked Rufflet's Slash, then KO'ed Rufflet with another Metal Claw.  
"Rufflet is unable to battle, Excadrill wins," the worker said as Ash withdrew Rufflet, and said "You did well Rufflet, now take a long rest"  
"Well done Excadrill, now to complete another sweep" Clay called, and Excadrill roared.

Meanwhile, in the stands, Hilda called "Ash, don't get discouraged, you can win this"

Back on the arena, Ash heard Hilda, nodded, then said "Well, I have one Pokémon left. Pignite, I choose you", and Pignite materialised.

"Excadrill, use Bulldoze" Clay called, and Excadrill shot light brown shockwaves. Ash responded "Pignite, Substitute and Fire Punch", and Pignite placed a doll in front, then leapt over it just before the Substitute was destroyed, cloaked its fist with fire, but Clay was ready and called "Excadrill, use Rock Slide" and Excadrill dropped rocks onto Pignite, dealing Considerable damage and stopping the attack.  
"End this Excadrill, Drill Run" Clay called, and Excadrill became a drill enveloped in light brown energy.  
"Pignite, get free, dodge it and respond with Brick Break" Ash commanded, and Pignite's glowing orange hand broke enough rocks to allow him to use another one to avoid the Drill Run from Excadrill, then strike with its hand, and KO.  
"Excadrill is unable to battle, Pignite wins. The victor is Ash of Pallet Town" the worker said, and Ash, Hilda, Pikachu and Pignite cheered.

Battle conclusion: Rufflet, Frillish and Pignite win

"Hahaha! I haven't had a battle so intense for a while, Ash, thanks. You've shown strength, quick-thinking and some unorthodox strategies. That I respect, and you're worthy of the Quake Badge" Clay said as he approached Ash, and gave Ash the Quake Badge.  
"Alright, I got the Quake Badge" Ash called and Pikachu, Pignite and Hilda all cheered.  
"When we battle Hilda, I'll be expecting a battle of the type I had with your brother," Clay said, turning to Hilda, to which she replied "I will do my best to give you that battle"  
"Good," Clay said. He then turned back to Ash and added "Here's TM78 Bulldoze, a move that does damage and lowers the Speed of everyone it hits", and he gave Ash the TM.  
"Great, thanks Clay," Ash said, to which Clay replied, "I reckon you'll go far into the Unova League Tournament Ash, you've got the skill, strength and quick-thinking". Ash nodded, added "I intend to go all the way", before turning around and departing, with Hilda close behind.

Soon, Ash and Hilda return to the Pokémon Centre. While they gave their Pokémon to Nurse Joy to heal, Ash said "Well, we'd better rest up for tomorrow, especially you, since you've got a Gym Battle to prepare for", to which Hilda nodded, then responded "I've learned a lot from your battle with Clay, things I'll apply to my battle"  
"Good to hear," Ash said. After dinner, they head upstairs to their rooms for the night.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Unova region, in Undella Town  
Jessie and James are hiding in another Hidden Grotto and has just opened communications with Giovanni.  
"Boss, we have successfully escorted the Rocket Workers to Undella Town," Jessie said, to which Giovanni replied "Good. Now, I have your next assignment"  
"What is it, Boss?" Jessie and James asked, both with bated breath, to which Giovanni replied "We have received two sets of intelligence reports. Firstly, Neo Team Plasma are planning their attack on the Pokemon World Tournament. The second intelligence report gives strong evidence that Neo Team Plasma know that we have infiltrated Unova"  
"Dang it," James said, but Giovanni shook his head, and said "It was only a matter of time. But, Neo Team Plasma has no idea about what we're planning, so that part is safe", to which James responded "Alright Boss. What is our assignment?"  
"Your assignment is, should Neo Team Plasma attempt to attack the Driftveil Cup taking place the day after tomorrow, to engage Neo Team Plasma Grunts in battle. Learn as much about their battle strategies as you can, and report to me once the battle is over. Do not let yourselves get captured, getting captured now would imperil our mission in Unova" Giovanni responded. Jessie and James both nodded and said "Understood Boss" before the communication was cut.  
"We'd better get going back to Driftveil City, we may not be able to enter the upcoming Tournament, but if Neo Team Plasma is planning to attack it, we'll need to be ready to respond," James said, to which Jessie nodded, and replied "Definitely"  
"Then it's time to give Neo Team Plasma a taste of the power of Team Rocket" Meowth added, and after the trio chanted the Team Rocket motto, they set out, back the way they came.

Meanwhile, Neo Team Plasma's Frigate lands near the Pokémon World Tournament.


	23. Chapter 23: VS Clay Part 2, Cup Prelude

The following morning saw Hilda and Ash meet up, and Ash asked: "So, are you taking on Clay this morning?"  
"Yep" Hilda responded, smiling. Ash nodded, then added "Good luck, he's tough, especially that Excadrill. I'm off for some training, good luck"  
"Thanks, Ash" Hilda replied. As Ash departed, she called out her Pokémon  
"Alright guys, this is it. Our sixth Gym Battle, and probably our toughest. You've heard the legend of Clay's Excadrill, but his other Pokémon are no pushovers either. But, we will win, because we have the strength, bond, teamwork and determination to do it" Hilda said, and her Pokémon cheered in response. Hilda smiled, nodded, then added "Now, let's give it our all, alright?", to which her Pokémon cheered again. Hilda returned them to their Poké Balls, then headed for the Gym.

Soon, Hilda reached the entrance to the Gym, where the worker standing out the front asked "Are you ready to take on the Driftveil City Gym Hilda?", to which she nodded, and said "Yes, I am"  
"Good. Then follow me" the worker replied, and he headed inside, Hilda following.

Soon, Hilda reaches the arena, and takes her spot on one side, while the worker takes the referee spot.  
"There you are Hilda, you're ready to challenge me I see," Clay said as he approached and took his spot on the other side. Just as the battle was about to start, Ash arrived in the stands, along with Nate, Rosa and Hugh.  
"So, others are here too, good. Now let's get this show on the road" Clay said.  
"The battle between Hilda of Nuvema Town and the Driftveil City Gym Leader Clay will now begin. This will be a three-on-three battle, only the challenger can make Substitutions, and the first trainer to have all of their Pokémon KO'ed loses" the worker said. Clay then responded "Aright Krokorok, let's get to work" and Krokorok materialised.  
"Simisear, let's show them what we can do" Hilda called, and Simisear materialised.

In the stands, Nate asked "Why is Hilda using a Fire-type Simisear against a Ground-type Krokorok?", to which Ash replied "Not sure, I'm guessing she's going to try and compensate for that type disadvantage, Simisear is speedy after all"  
"I hope she knows what she's doing" Rosa responded, to which Hgh nodded, but Ash thought to himself "She does"

Battle: Krokorok, Palpitoad and Excadrill VS Simisear, Herdier and Dewott.  
Krokorok's Intimidate ability cut Simisear's Attack.  
"Krokorok, use Bulldoze" Clay called, and Krokorok jumped, then shot a shaking, light-brown shockwave across the ground.  
"Simisear, dodge it and use Brick Break" Hilda called, and Simisear leapt over the wave and charged at Krokorok with a glowing orange fist, but Clay had a plan.  
"Stop that Brick Break Krokorok, use Crunch" Clay commanded, and Krokorok's teeth glowed in anti-positive energy, and it snapped on Simisear's hand, dispersing the Brick Break and did Significant damage.  
"Simisear, break free with Fire Punch" Hilda called, and Simisear cloaked his fist with flames and punched Krokorok, forcing it to let him go and dealing Significant damage.  
"Finish this Simisear, use Brick Break" Hilda called, but Krokorok fell back and Clay called "Krokorok, Sandstorm" and Krokork shot a storm of sand at Simisear, knocking him back.  
The Sandstorm then did slight damage to Simisear.  
"Krokorok, end this with Rock Slide" Clay called, and Krokorok summoned rocks to fall on Simisear, but Hilda was ready.  
"Simisear, Brick Break the rocks and Krokorok" she commanded, and Simisear's hands glowed orange, then shot through, and though he took Considerable damage from the Rock Slide, his Brick Break was able to KO Krokorok.  
"Krokorok is unable to battle, Simisear wins," the referee said as Clay withdrew Krokorok and both Simisear and Hilda cheered.

In the stands, Ash, Nate, Rosa and Hugh all cheered too.

Back in the arena, Clay said "You did well Krokorok, now rest up, you did well. Now, Palpitoad, let's get to work", and Palpitoad materialised.  
"Simisear, return," Hilda said as she withdrew Simisear. She then added "Now, Herdier, let's show them what we can do" and Herdier materialised.

Herdier's Intimidate cuts Palpitoad's Attack.  
"Herdier, use Retaliate" Hilda called, and Herdier cloaked itself in white energy and charged at Palpitoad, and Clay called "Quick Palpitoad, use Bulldoze" and Palpitoad jumped, then shot a shaking, light-brown shockwave across the ground. Though this did minor damage to Herdier and lowered its Speed, Herdier managed to strike and deal Considerable damage.  
"Now quick Palpitoad, use Muddy Water" Clay commanded, and Palpitoad summoned a muddy wave of water around it, hitting Herdier, dealing a third of Herdier's health in damage and blinding him.  
"Grr, Herdier, return: Hilda called, and Herdier was withdrawn. She then added "Now, Dewott, let's show them what we can do" and Dewott materialised.

"I see. Well then, Palpitoad, use Round" Clay commanded, and Palpitoad emitted a harsh green note at Dewott.  
"Dewott, quick, counter with Hidden Power" Hilda called, and Dewott generated orbs of ice that were shot at the note, destroying it and going on to deal Moderate damage to Palpitoad.  
"Palpitoad, use Muddy Water again" Clay called, and Palpitoad surged a wave of mud and water at Dewott.  
"I saw what that did to Herdier, so, Dewott, shield your eyes, then combine Retaliate with Water Pulse, just in case" Hilda called, and though Dewott was partially blinded by the Muddy Water, also taking a quarter of its health in damage. However, Hilda's plan worked, and Dewott, after creating a small wave by throwing the ball of water into the ground, then cloaking itself in white energy and charging into it, Dewott's eyes were cleared, allowing it to strike Palpitoad and deal Considerable damage, then KO Palpitoad with Retaliate.  
"Palpitoad is unable to battle the victor is Dewott," the worker said as Hilda and Dewott cheered.

In the stands, Ash called "Well done Hilda, that's thinking on your feet".

Back in the arena, Hilda was hearted by that statement from Ash. Clay withdrew Palpitoad and said "You did well Palpitoad. Now rest up". He then added "Now, let's see how you handle my strongest Pokémon. Go, Excadrill' and Excadrill materialised.

"Dewott, use Water Pulse" Hilda called, and Clay responded "Excadrill, destroy that with Drill Run" and Excadrill became a drill coated in brown energy, and shot at Dewott, destroying it's Water Pulse while taking, seemingly, no damage.  
"Quick, dodge it Dewott" Hilda called, and Dewott barely avoided the Drill Run.  
"Dewott, get back" Hilda called, and Dewott was withdrawn. Then, Hilda added "Herdier, let's show them what we can do" and Herdier materialised.

Herdier's Intimidate cuts Excadrill's Attack.  
"Herdier, use Reversal" Hilda called, and Herdier glowed orange of moderate-intensity and shot at Excadrill.  
"Stop it with a Bulldoze Excadrill" Clay called and Excadrill unleashed a light brown shockwave at Herdier.  
"Herdier, dodge it, then keep with Reversal" Hilda called, and Herdier did avoid it, and struck, dealing Minor damage.  
"Bury it in a Rock Slide Excadrill" Clay commanded, and Excadrill summoned rocks to fall down on Herdier, dealing Moderate damage and causing Herdier to Flinch.  
"Now end this Excadrill use Bulldoze" Clay called, and this time, the light brown shockwave hit, and KO'ed Herdier.  
"Herdier is unable to battle, the winner is Excadrill," the worker said as Hilda withdrew Herdier, and said, "You did well Herdier, now take a long rest". She then said to herself "Damn this is a tough Excadrill, Ash was right. This isn't going to be easy". She then grabbed another ball, and added "Simisear, let's show them what we can do" and Simisear materialised.

"Simisear, use Fire Punch" Hilda commanded, while Clay also commanded, "Excadrill, use Drill Run" and Simisear cloaked his fist with flames, while Excadrill turned into a drill, cloaked himself with light brown energy, and they charged at each other. On contact, they KO'ed each other.  
"Both Excadrill and Simisear are unable to battle, this battle is a draw. However, as Hilda has one Pokémon remaining to Clay's zero, the victor is Hilda from Nuvema Town" the worker said as they both withdrew their Pokémon.  
"You did well Excadrill, now rest up," Clay said, while Hilda said, "You did a great job Simisear, now take a long rest". Clay smiled, then added "Well, you've got all the tools you need to be a successful trainer Hilda, you really showed that today. Here you go, the Quake Badge" and he gave the badge to her.  
"Wow, thanks, Clay. That's six Gym Badges now" Hilda said, smiling as she added it to her badge case.  
"Also, here's the TM for Bulldoze. It may not be the most powerful move in the world, but it lowers the Speed stat of everyone it hits" Clay added, giving the Technical Machine to Hilda.  
"Awesome, thanks" Hilda replied. After shaking hands with Clay, Hilda departed, closely followed by the others.

It took about forty minutes by foot to reach the Pokémon World Tournament site, but when they arrived, everyone's jaws hit the floor.

The place had numerous stadiums in it, all for different modes of battle. There were a massive number of tents, including multiple that seem to have Move Tutors, Deleters and Relearners.  
"So this is the Pokémon World Tournament," Ash said, surprised. Hilda added "Hilbert never told me about this"  
"Heh, well, the Pokémon World Tournament facility only opened a couple of months ago. Our next Pokémon Regional Tournament will start in a couple of months, and it will take place here, instead of at the Pokémon League" Clay said. Hugh nodded, then asked, "So, where do we sign up for the Driftveil Cup?"  
"Follow me, I'll show you," Clay said, and he headed for one of the smaller ones.

As they approach, Colress approached as well.  
"It's Colress, what is he doing here?" Ash asked, to

which Colress replied "I'm here to enter the Driftveil Cup of course. How else am I going to investigate how best to bring out the strength of Pokémon"  
"Oh, alright" Ash replied, but Colress and Clay eyes each other suspiciously for a moment before Colress entered.  
"Are you alright Mr. Clay?" Hilda asked a little nervously, to which Clay replied: "I'm suspicious about that guy, something's off about him". He then shook his head, and said "Now follow me in", and the group headed inside.

When they enter, Clay turned to face them.  
"Welcome to the Pokémon World Tournament laddies. This building is where the Driftveil Cup will take place. Eight trainers battling in a single-elimination format. The winner gets automatic entry into one of the Regional Tournaments. Follow so far?" Clay asked, to which everyone replied "Yes" before Ash added, "What are the rules and limitation of this Tournament?"  
"Well, the battles will be like your typical Gym battle. Three Pokémon, both sides can Substitute, the first trainer to have all three Pokémon KO'ed loses. One additional rule though. For fairness, all Pokémon will be balanced to Level thirty-three" Clay replied, and the group nodded.  
"Well, I recommend you sign up. I'll help you with the application process. This will be televised, mainly because people love up-and-coming trainers, so we recommend showing off what you can do" Clay continued, then he headed for the registration stand.

When they arrived, the receptionist asked "Do all of you want to enter the Driftveil Cup?", to which Ash, who was first, replied "Yes"  
"Cool. The five of you will fill up the final five places of the eight-person tournament. Good Luck" the receptionist replied as they took it in turns handing their enrolment forms in.  
"Um, one question Ash," the receptionist said, to which Ash asked "Oh? You're wondering about Pikachu?" to which the receptionist nodded. Ash then got out his Pokédex and, when Pikachu leapt down from Ash's shoulder and onto the desk, Ash scanned him.

"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu's tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings." Ash's Pokédex said. The receptionist nodded, then said "Pikachu is Level sixty-five though"  
"The stadium will lower his level to thirty-three as required, don't worry" Clay replied, to which the receptionist nodded, then said "Alright, no more questions, thank you for your co-operation"  
"No worries miss" Ash replied, and he and Pikachu scooted out of the way as the others enrolled.

Once done, they head out, and Clay takes them on a tour.  
"So, that's the Stadium where the small Tournaments will take place," Clay said, to which Hilda asked "Small tournaments?"  
"The Driftveil Cup is an example of a Small tournament" Clay replied, and Hilda nodded, while Ash added, "That's nice to hear".

As they walk around the facility, Clay said "The stadiums are larger, to accommodate larger crowds. We figure the regional Tournaments would attract bigger crowds than the small tournaments, hence why this stadium is larger", to which Ash responded "I'm originally from Kanto, will all future Tournaments in Kanto be moved here?", to which Clay replied "The Tournaments that'll be here are for the Gym Leaders and trainers who rank high in the major Regional Tournaments, as well as other powerful trainers"  
"Cool. To be honest, expect to see this face around these parts regularly" Ash replied, to which Clay chuckled, then said, "We'll see, you definitely have the spirit, skill and experience to pop up".

Soon, they reached the largest arena.  
"And, here we go. At this stadium, the Pokémon World Tournament will be moved here from Sinnoh. At least that's what we hope. This stadium can hold up to One Hundred Thousand people, and we hope to attract all the best trainers around the world, raising everyone's skill, as well as the profile of both Driftveil City, and the wider Unova region"  
"That's quite the brag, but we hope that it will come to pass" Ash replied. Clay nodded, then said "That's not all, we have two more areas to show" and at this, he leads them towards a group of stalls.

When they arrive at the stalls, Clay said "Well, here we have everything a strong trainer needs. You can use Battle Points won during Tournaments to buy Technical Machines, Held Items and Effort Value drinks. We also have the Move Reminder, Move Deleter, and all of the Move Tutors, so every Tutor move can be learned"  
"Wow, that's amazing" everyone replied at about the same time. Clay chuckled, then said "Thanks, guys. Now for the last bit", and they headed towards the South-West.

And here, a cave branched off.  
"This is the entrance to part of the Relic Passage, a sprawling maze that spreads across, at the moment, most of Central Unova. But, we have reason to believe it spreads much further than that, and the exits are currently missing" Clay said, to which Ash replied "This is such an amazing facility. How long did it take to build?"  
"Five years, but the project is finally done. I'm so proud" Clay said, smiling. He then turned to Hilda and added "Send a message to your brother about this, I'm sure he'd love to battle here"  
"I agree, I'll be sure to send him a message" Hilda replied. Clay nodded, then said "Now, the Driftveil Cup will start tomorrow, so you'd better get ready. Good luck" and at that, he departed, waving.  
"We'd better get ready to take on Clay guys," Nate said, to which both Rosa and Hugh nodded, and they departed. Ash turned to Hilda, and asked: "What are you going to do?"  
"I'm going to go shopping, get some supplies. How about you?" Hilda responded. Ash nodded, then replied "Gonna get Pikachu back into the game. It's been a while since he's had a battle, so he can get his eye back in, so to speak"  
"Sounds good" Hilda replied, and they head out.

When they got back to the Pokémon Centre, however, Clay catches up with them.  
"Hey, while your Pokémon are resting, how about I show you the location of the Driftveil Cup?" Clay asked, to which the group replied "Sure, lead the way"  
"Alright" Clay replied, and he departed, heading south, with the crew following behind.

After being shown around the Pokémon World Tournament, Ash and Hilda decided to make some preparations for said Tournament. Ash did this by training his Pikachu on the wild Pokémon of Route 6.  
"I know it's been a while since you had an actual battle Pikachu, but the Pokémon World Tournament will reduce your level to even up to the other challengers, so you're going to need to be at the top of your game to win," Ash said to which Pikachu, who responded by nodding and responding with a determined look and a "Pika Pikachu".  
"That's the spirit buddy," Ash said, petting his Pikachu.

Even though Pikachu was winning every battle in one turn, he decided to go second, let his opponent attack so he can get back into quickly avoiding their attacks, and striking back hard. It wasn't long before not only had Pikachu knocked the rust off, but Ash and Pikachu were back in perfect sync as if they had never stopped battling together.

Meanwhile with Team Rocket  
After a long trek, an exhausted Team Rocket make it back to Driftveil City, James has made a new friend in a Swoobat, who was currently flapping close behind him.  
"We'd better find somewhere to stay, we don't know when Neo Team Plasma will launch any planned attacks," Jessie said, to which James replied "Yeah. On the upside, we do have escape routes to use as last resort"  
"True, but I just wanna kick as many of those Neo Plasma's as I can" Jessie responded, getting fired up. Meowth quickly "Be quiet Jessie, we're not meant to be out this late"  
"Oh, right, sorry" Jessie replied.  
Soon, they found a hotel to stay near the outskirts of the City.  
"And now, we rest, for tomorrow, we get action. I hope you didn't enrol in that Cup James" Jessie said, to which James replied "There we no places left when I tried"  
"Ah well, gives us more freedom to fight outside the Tournament, right?" Meowth asked, to which Jessie replied "Right"  
"Good Night" Meowth then said as he rolled over, to which both Jessie and James replied "Good Night".

After an hour, Ash and Pikachu returned to the Pokémon Centre.  
"How did everything go, are you ready for tomorrow?" Hilda asked, to which Ash replied "Yep, we're ready to go", and Pikachu confirmed.  
"Good. Now we'd better get a good night sleep, so we can all be at the top of our game" Hilda responded. Ash nodded, Pikachu joined Nurse Joy, who patted Pikachu gently as she took him to the rest centres, then Ash and Hilda ascended the stairs to their rooms.

A/N: So, are some of the battles in this story getting a bit short, seemingly? If they are, I can take steps to make them a bit longer.


	24. Chapter 24: Driftveil Cup Part 1

"The following morning, Ash gave one final pep talk to his team.  
"Alright, today is our first Tournament in the Unova region. Let's do our best out there, and make a good impression on people watching this" Ash said, to which his Pokémon nodded and cheered.  
"Alright, Pikachu, Pignite, Frillish, I've chosen you. Sorry Rufflet, but I want an option for a Special attacker" Ash replied, patting his Rufflet, who nodded, though a little sad. After returning them to their balls, Ash departed.

Meanwhile, Hilda was also giving a pep talk to her Pokémon.  
"Alright, this is it. Our first tournament. Just do your best, and we'll be OK" Hilda said, and her Pokémon nodded.  
"Let's do our best, and we'll make a good impression" Hilda added, and her Pokémon cheered. Hilda did the same as Ash.

When they meet up, Ash asked "Good Morning Hilda, are you ready to go?", to which Hilda nodded, and replied "Yeah, about as ready as I'll ever be"  
"Nervous about your first Tournament?" Ash responded, and Hilda nodded. Ash smiled then said "You'll do fine. Just, do the best you can. It's all you can do", to which Hilda nodded, then they departed.

Soon after departing the Pokémon Centre, they met up with Nate, Rosa and Hugh.  
"Hey guys" Nate called to Ash and Hilda, who waited for them at the outskirts of town.  
"Ready for your first Tournament?" Ash asked, to which Rosa replied 'Yeah, I'm really excited", while Nate added "It'll be interesting", and Hugh responded "Yeah, it'll help get in my eye in with tactics"  
"Good to hear. There is something that I feel a bit weird about, to be honest," Ash replied, to which Rosa asked, "What is it?"  
"I'm the veteran in this situation" Ash replied, to which Nate responded, "I'm guessing you've been through this before?"  
"Numerous times. This is the fifth region I've explored after all" Ash responded, to which Hugh added "Well, we'll have to see how a Veteran goes in this Tournament"  
"Yep" Ash replied, and soon, they arrived, and, waiting for them, was Maximus and Trip, standing at the opposite ends of the foyer and staring anywhere except at each other, and Colress.  
"Good. Now that everyone's here, I can talk to you about the Driftveil Cup. Maximus, Trip, get over here" and reluctantly, Maximus and Trip walked over, though keeping their distance from each other, which Clay noticed, but didn't comment on.  
"Alright, So, the Driftveil Cup is an eight-person, single-elimination tournament. You win three rounds, you win the Tournament. The top two will get points towards entry into the Unova League and, if you're really ambitious, the Pokémon World Tournament" Clay said, to which everyone nodded.  
"The first stage will go as follows. Ash VS Nate, Hilda VS Rosa, Colress VS Hugh and Trip VS Maximus" Clay added, and while Ash and Hilda nodded to their opponents, who nodded back, Maximus and Trip just locked eyes briefly, the hatred obvious.  
"Alright. Finally, each of you will use three Pokémon, and the first trainer to have all three of their Pokémon faint will lose and be eliminated from the Tournament" Clay continued. He then concluded with "I wish you all good luck. Ash, Nate, get ready, you two are going first", and he departed.  
"Good Luck Nate," both Rosa and Hugh said, to which Nate acknowledged with a wave. Hilda added "Good Luck Ash" and Ash nodded and smiled at her, before him and Nate headed for the arena.

"Hello and Welcome to the Driftveil Cup. This is an eight trainer single-elimination Tournament, and the winner and second place will get points towards the Unova League Championship, and doing well in that League could lead to the Pokémon World Tournament" Clay said to the cheers of the crowd.  
"Now, let's introduce our first battlers" Clay added, and the crowd's cheers intensified.  
"Introducing one of the Up-and-Comers from Aspertia City, Nate" Clay called and Nate entered the arena to significant applause.  
"And his opponent, he's from another region entirely, but he's making a splash in Unova. The Tournament Veteran, Ash Ketchum" Clay called, and Ash approached enthusiastic applause.  
"You both know the rules, three Pokémon, both sides can Substitute Pokémon, first one to have all three Pokemon KO'ed loses and is eliminated. Now begin" the referee said as Clay retreated, and Nate called "Alright Stoutland, standby" and Stoutland materialised.  
At the same time, Ash called "Pignite, I choose you" and Pignite materialised.

Battle: Pikachu, Pignite and Frillish VS Stoutland, Dewott and Duosion.  
"Stoutland, use Take Down" Nate called, and Stoutland charged recklessly at Pignite, but Ash was ready.  
"Pignite, Substitute then Brick Break" Ash commanded, and Pignite was just able to hide behind the Substitute before Stoutland struck, using a quarter of Pignite's health, and when Stoutland hit with the Take Down, the Substitute was destroyed, and Stoutland took slight damage in recoil. Pignite then cloaked its hand in Orange energy and chopped Stoutland, dealing Severe damage.  
"Stoutland, return," Nate said and he withdrew Stoutland. Nate then added "Duosion, standby" and Duosion materialised.  
"Duosion eh? Alright, Pignite, return" Ash called and he withdrew Pignite. He then added "Now, Frillish, I choose you" and Frillish materialised.

"Alright, Frillish use Ominous Wind" Ash commanded, while Nate called "Duosion, use Psyshock", and the wind of Spectral energy collided with the ring of Psychic energy, and exploded.  
"Water Pulse Frillish" Ash called, and Frillish shot a ball of water at Duosion, but Nate countered with "Dusoion, Hidden Power" and next thing Ash knew, several Electric orbs connected with the Water Pulse, not only destroying it but keeping on going and dealing Considerable damage to Frillish.  
"OK, did not expect that" Ash admitted to himself. Nate responded, "Let's see if you can respond to this, Duosion, use Psyshock", to which Ash called "Frillish, deflect with Water Pulse, then fire an Ominous Wind" and Frilish's ball of water connected with the ring of Psychic energy, and although the Psyshock wasn't stopped, it was deflected, allowing Frillish to easily avoid it and fired a wind of Spectral energy at Duosion, and while Nate commanded "Duosion, Hidden Power" the Electric orbs failed to reach Frillish, and Duosion took exactly two-thirds of it's Hit Points in damage.  
"Duosion, use Psyshock" Nate commanded, while Ash commanded "Frillish, use Ominous Wind" and both the Ring of Psychic energy and the Wind of Spectral Energy shot at each other, and Frillish took Significant damage, while Duosion was KO'ed.  
"Duosion is unable to battle, Frillish wins," the referee said, and Frillish cheered, and Ash said "Awesome job Frillish". Nate then withdrew Duosion, and said: "You did well Duosion, now rest well". He then grabbed another ball and called "Stoutland, standby" and Stoutland materialised.

"Stoutland, quick, use Crunch," Nate said, and Stoutland cloaked its fangs in Anti-Positive energy, grew, and crunched Frillish, KO'ing it.  
"Frillish no" Ash called as Frillish was hit, and fell back, fainted.  
"Frillish is unable to battle, Stoutland wins," the referee said, and both Stoutland and Nate cheered. Ash withdrew Frillish, and said, "You did well Frilish, now take a good long rest". He then looked to Pikachu, and said "You wanna take this one Pikachu?" to which Pikachu nodded and replied "Pika Pikachu"  
"Alright, Pikachu, I choose you" Ash called, and Pikachu jumped into the battle.

"Now we'll get to see what Pikachu can do. Now Stoutland, use Take Down" Nate called, but before Stoutland had taken more than a few steps at Pikachu, Ash commanded "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt" and Pikachu unleashed a blast of electricity that KO'ed Stoutland.  
"Stoutland is unable to battle, Pikachu wins," the referee said as Nate withdrew Stoutland.  
"You did well Stoutland, now rest well," Nate said as he withdrew Stoutland. He knew he had lost, as he said "Dewott, standby" and Dewott materialised.

"If I go down, I might as well try to take Pikachu with me. Dewott, use Aqua Jet" Nate called, while Ash responded "I had a feeling you would Nate. Pikachu, dodge with Quick Attack, then use Thunderbolt" and Dewott cloaked himself in water, and dashed at Pikachu like an arrow, but Pikachu dashed around Dewott and shot a blast of electricity, KO'ing Dewott in one hit.  
"Dewott is unable to battle, Pikachu wins. The Victor is Ash from Pallet Town" the referee said and Ash called "Alright Pikachu that was awesome" and Pikachu cheered. Nate withdrew Dewott and said "Sorry about that Dewott, you really didn't stand a chance". He then turned to Ash and said "Damn, you're a tough one. That Pikachu's strong"  
"Thanks, Nate, you've got a lot of potential with that team" Ash replied, to which Nate nodded. He then turned around and departed, while Ash and Pikachu did the same.

"Well done Ash, that was a great battle," Hilda said as Ash returned, to which He replied "Thanks Hilda, I believe you're up next"  
"That I am" Hilda responded. Ash then added "Actually, can I please talk to you quickly?" to which Hilda replied "Sure". They retreat a short distance, and Ash said "You need to think of a plan to counter Rosa's Swanna. Two of your Pokémon are purely Physical, so it'll be hard to hit Swanna"  
"So, use Dewott against Swanna?" Hilda asked, to which Ash responded: "I recommend it". Hilda nodded, and Ash returned to the group, while Hilda headed for the arena.

Meanwhile, Clay returned to the stadium and called "Alright fans, Ash of Pallet Town is through to Round 2. Now for the second battle, we have Rosa or Aspertia City", and Rosa approached the arena, waving to the cheering crowd before Clay continued with "And Hilda of Nuvema Town, the younger sister of the legendary Hilbert", and when Hilda approached the arena, there was a huge cheer, which Hilda also acknowledged with a wave.  
"The battle between Hilda of Nuvema Town and Rosa of Aspertia City will now begin. Each side will use three Pokémon, both sides can Substitute Pokémon, and the first one to have all three Pokémon KO'ed loses and is eliminated. Now begin" the referee said, and Rosa responded with "Swanna, let's put on a show" and Swanna materialised. Hilda nodded, then responded "Dewott, let's show them what we can do" and Dewott materialised.

Battle: Dewott, Simisear and Herdier VS Swanna, Pignite and Escavalier  
"Swanna, take to the skies and use Air Cutter" Rosa called, and Swanna flew up and shot blades of wind, tinted sky blue, at Dewott.  
"Quick Deott, deflect them with your schalops, then use Hidden Power" Hilda commanded, and Dewott managed to deflect the blades of air, then generated orbs of ice that it shot at Swanna, dealing Moderate damage. However, Rosa's command of "Strike that Dewott with another Air Cutter", was quick enough that Dewott wasn't able to deflect this one, and took Considerable damage.  
"We have got to knock that Swanna out of the sky. Dewott, use Water Pulse" Hilda called, while Rosa commanded "Quick, stop it with Icy Wind" and while Swanna blew a sparkling cold wind at Dewott's ball of water. However, far from stopping the Water Pulse, the Icy Wind actually froze the ball, and suddenly Swanna took Considerable damage and was knocked to the ground, instead of Minor damage.  
"Oops, that didn't work," Rosa said, to which Hilda replied "Well I'll have to note that for the future. Alright, Dewott, end this with Hidden Power", to which Rosa replied "Quick Swanna, dodge it and use Air Cutter" and Dewott generated orbs of ice, and shot them at Swanna, but Swanna managed to take flight and narrowly avoid it, then fired blades of wind, tinted sky blue, at Dewott and dealt a third of Dewott's hit points in damage, just knocking him into Torrent range.  
"Keep the Air Cutter up Swanna" Rosa called and Swanna kept the Air Cutters coming, but Hilda and Dewott were ready.  
"Alright Dewott, dodge it and end this with Water Pulse" Hilda called, and Dewott generated a ball of water, also covered with a blue aura, and shot it at Swanna. And Swanna was so distracted by firing Air Cutter, that the Water Pulse hit and KO'ed.  
"Swanna is unable to battle, Dewott wins," the referee said, and as Rosa withdrew Swanna, she commented, "You did a great job Swanna, now rest well". She then added "That Water Pulse did more than I was expecting"  
"My Dewott's holding a Sea Incense to boost the power of Water-type moves" Hilda replied. Rosa nodded, then added "Well, in that case, Escavalier, let's put on a show" and Escavalier materialised.

"Dewott, use Water Pulse" Hilda commanded, while Rosa commanded "Escavalier, use Iron Head" and Dewott shot a ball of water, with a blue aura around it, at Escavalier, while Escavalier cloaked its head in iron-like energy, and charged through the Water Pulse, taking Considerable damage, while the Iron Head KO'ed Dewott.  
"Dewott is unable to battle, Escavalier wins," the referee said as Hilda withdrew Dewott.  
"You did well Dewott, now take a long rest". She then grabbed another ball, and said "Now Simisear, let's show them what we can do" and Simisear materialised.  
"Escavalier, return," Rosa said and Escavalier was withdrawn. She then grabbed another ball, and said "Pignite, let's put on a show" and Pignite materialised.

"Pignite, use Bulldoze" Rosa called, and Pignite shot a light-brown wave at Simisear, but Hilda was ready.  
"Simisear, dodge it and use Brick Break" Hilda called, and Simisear leapt above the wave, his hand glowed orange, and it chopped Pignite, dealing Considerable damage.  
"Strike back Pignite, a Brick Break of your own" Rosa said, and before Simisear could get back, Pignite's hand glowed Orange and chopped Simisear, dealing Significant damage.  
"Now end this Pignite, use Rock Slide" Rosa called, and once again, the light brown shockwave was released.  
"Quick, Simisear, dodge use Rock Slide" Hilda called, and once again Simisear avoided the Bulldoze, and brought rocks down on Pignite, dealing Considerable damage and activating Pignite's Blaze ability.  
"Pignite, Fire Punch" Hilda called, while Hilda called "Simisear, use Fire Punch" and both Pignite and Simisear cloaked their fists with flames, the former also cloaked in a red aura, and they punched, and KO'ed, each other.  
"Simisear and Pignite are both unable to battle, this battle is a draw," the referee said as both Hilda and Rosa withdrew Simisear and Pignite, respectively.

"You did well Pignit, now rest well," Rosa said, while Hilda said "Well done Simisear, now take a long rest"  
"Well, we have one Pokémon left each" Rosa said, to which Hilda replied "Yeah, one issue for you. My last Pokémon is at full health, your last Pokémon has taken a fair bit of damage"  
"We'll see, I can still win. Escavalier, let's put on a show" Rosa said, then Hilda added "Herdier, let's show them what we can do" and Herdier materialised.

"Herdier, use Retaliate" Hilda commanded, and Herdier charged at Escavalier, cloaked in a powerful white aura, and dealt a quarter of its health in damage.

"Quick, Escavalier, use Iron Head" Rosa commanded, and Escavalier cloaked its head in iron-like energy, and charged, hitting Herdier and dealing Considerable damage.

"Herdier, use Thunder Fang" Hilda commanded, and Herdier cloaked its fangs in electricity, and bit Escavalier, while Rosa commanded "Escavalier, another Iron Head" and, as Herdier bit Escavalier, it was hit by the head cloaked in iron-like energy, where Escavalier took Minor damage, while Herdier took Considerable damage.

"Herdier, quick, Reversal" Hilda called, and Herdier cloaked itself with Orange energy, and charged at Escavalier, striking, and KO'ing.

"Escavalier is unable to battle, Herdier wins. The victor is Hilda of Nuvema Town" the referee said as Rosa withdrew her Escavalier, and said "You did well Escavalier, now rest up", and both Hilda and Herdier cheered.

"You and Ash are so strong, it's incredible. You've certainly learned a lot from him" Rosa said, to which Hidla smiled, and responded "He's been tutoring me since the start of my journey"

"That's awesome" Rosa responded. Hilda and Rosa then headed back.

When Hilda and Rosa return, Ash and Hilda knew what the next battle would be. And so did Clay.  
"Alright. Maximus, you get over to the other side first, I'm not letting you and Trip get into a punch-up before your battle even starts" Clay said, and Maximus nodded, then headed for the other side.  
"This actually won't be so bad. Either Trip or Maximus is going to lose this battle, and they'll have to go through Hugh or Colress, depending on who wins, to get to me. Maximus may be the only one who would push me" Ash thought to himself as Maximus departed.  
"Alright, now Trip, you head for your section," Clay said, and Trip nodded, then headed for his side of the arena.  
"Now, I'd better get to the arena, to introduce the third battle," Clay said, and he headed for the arena himself.

And when Clay arrived, he said "The third battle will now begin. This battle will be between two trainers who hate each other. Trip of Accumula Town" and Trip approached, lots of polite applause, then Clay continued "And Maximus of Nacrene City" and Maximus walked to the other side, both shooting a contemptuous glance at each other.  
This battle was going to be intense.

Meanwhile in the stands  
Two Neo Team Plasma Grunts, both under disguises, are watching from the stands. But they're not watching the battles, they're watching out for Jessie, James and Meowth of Team Rocket.  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the Arena, Team Rocket, also disguised to the point of covering their hair and changing the style, and Meowth full-oh hiding inside James' coat, are also watching Neo Team Plasma.  
"Follow them as best we can when they make their move, remember boss' orders," Jessie said quietly to James, who nods, and responds "They're the two we have to take down"  
"Agreed" Jessie added.

Meanwhile, both Neo Team Plasma Grunts are looking around.  
"Where are those Rocket Grunts?" one of the Neo Plasma Grunts asked, to which the other Neo Plasma Grunt replied "Are they disguised? If they are, finding them is going to be tough"  
"Agreed" the first Neo Plasma Grunt replied.


	25. Chapter 25: Teacher VS Student

The rules have been explained, and Maximus and Trip have called their first Pokémon in. Maximus' Zebstrika faced Trip's Servine.  
"Begin," the referee said, and the crowd roared.

Battle: Unfezant, Servine and Gurdurr VS Zebstrika, Simipour and Cofagrigus  
"Servine, use Hidden Power" Trip said, while Maximus said "Zebstrika, Hidden Power too", and Zebstrika's orbs of fire collided with Servine's Dragon-infused orbs, exploding on collision.  
"Zebstrika, dash in and use Double Kick" Maximus called, and Zebstrika's hooves glowed orange, and it charged at Trip's Servine, the kicks dealing Minor damage each, combined Considerable damage.  
"Servine, quick, use Wring Out" Trip called, and Servine's arms glowed white and wrapped Zebstrika with it, dealing Considerable damage.  
"Zebstrika, break free with Spark," Maximus said, and Maximus covered itself in electricity, which not only forced Servine to break free but did a quarter of its health in damage, also Paralysing Servine.  
"Shit. Servine, use Aromatherapy" Trip called, and Servine sent a gentle, natural green wind wafted through the air, curing Servine's Paralysis.  
"Zebstrika, end this with Hidden Power" Maximus called, and as Servine healed its Paralysis, Zebstrika generated orbs of fire and shot them at Servine.  
"Servine, dodge them and use Energy Ball" Trip called, and Servine managed to avoid the firey orbs and shot a ball of natural energy at Zebstrika.  
"Deflect it with Volt Switch" Maximus called, and Zebstrika shot two rings of electricity at Servine, which deflected the Energy Ball so it missed, and Maximus said "Zebstrika, return" and Zebstrika was withdrawn.

"Now Cofagrigus, let's go," Maximus said and Cofargigus materialised.  
"Servine, quick, Energy Ball" Trip called, and Servine shot a ball of Natural Energy at Cofagrigus, dealing Moderate damage.  
"Cofagrigus, use Trick Room," Maximus said, and Cofagrigus' eyes glowed, and a room was formed around them.  
"Servine, use Energy Ball," Trip said, but before Servine could generate a ball of natural energy, Maximus called "Cofagrigus, use Shadow Ball" and Cofagrigus generated, then shot a ball of spectral energy at Servine, KO'ing it.  
"Servine is unable to battle, Cofagrigus wins," the referee said as Trip, annoyed, withdrew Servine.

"Unfezant, go get em" Trip called as Unfezant materialised.  
"Cofagrigus, use Dark Pulse" Maximus called, and Cofagrigus shot a beam of anti-positive energy at Unfezant.  
"Tank the hit, Unfezant, use Sky Attack" Trip called, and as Unfezant began to glow with an immense amount of light-blue energy. And despite taking one round of Considerable damage from Dark Pulse, Unfezant charged, glowing.  
"Cofagrigus, dodge it then use Dark Pulse" Maximus called, and Cofagrigus avoided the first shot of Sky Attack, but, as it fired the beam of Anti-Positive energy, dealing Considerable damage, but Cofagrigus was KO'ed by the Critical Sky Attack.  
"Grrr, this one combined the higher Critical Hit of Sky Attack with its Super Luck Ability and Scope Lens item. Not bad. Cofagrigus, return" Maximus said and Cofagrigus was withdrawn.  
"Now, Zebstrika, let's go" Maximus called and Zebstrika materialised.

"We're going to have to strike now Unfezant, use Steel Wing, and use it to deflect any electricity that comes your way" Trip called, and Unfezant's wing was cloaked in metal-like energy, and charged at Zebstrika.  
"Did you really think I wasn't expecting you to do that? Zebstrika, end this with Hidden Power" Maximus replied, and Zebstrika generated orbs of fire and shot at Unfezant, KO'ing it.  
"Unfezant is unable to battle, Zebatrika wins," the referee said as Trip withdrew Unfezant. He then added "Alright Gurdurr, go get em" Trip called and Gurdurr materialised. Maximus smiled, then said "So, your last Pokémon. Alright, Zebstirka, return", and Zebstrika was withdrawn.  
"Simipour, let's go" Maximus concluded with and Simipour materialised.

"Simipour, use Surf" Maximus called, while Trip responded "Gurdurr, launch a Rock Slide" and Simipour's wave of water collided with Gurdurr's wave of rocks, and by the time it got over the rocks, Trip had already called "Gurdurr, use Dig" and Gurdurr got underground. When it rocked up, it did Considerable damage to Simipour.  
Maximus knew this would happen, and said "SImipour, quick, use Ice Beam" and Simipour shot a beam of ice into Gurdurr, dealing Considerable damage.  
"Gurdurr, Rock Slide" Trip called, he was intending to distract SImipour with the Rock Slide to KO with Brick Break.  
"I know what you're doing Trip, and it won't work this time. Simipour, use Surf, but spin the wave into a Counter Shield" Maximus replied, and SImipour did exactly that, the wave spun outwards, and the rocks fell short. Not only that, but Gurdurr was struck, and KO'ed, by the wave.  
"Gurdurr is unable to battle, Simipour wins. The victor is Maximus of Nacrene City" the referee said, and both Simipour and Maximus cheered, while Trip just withdrew his Gurdurr, pissed that he had lost.

Once Maximus and Trip left, Clay called "Well, now that battle is done with, let's get onto the final battle of the first round. From Aspertia City, the hot-blooded hotshot, Hugh", and Hugh walked up to one side of the arena.

"And on the other, a Scientist who's looking to bring out the power of Pokémon, Colress" Clay called, and Colress walked up to the other side.

"Alright, let the final battle of round 1 begin," Clay called, and both Hugh and Colress nodded as Clay stepped back. The referee then refreshed the rules, and Colress called "Klink, bring out your power" and Klink materialised. Hugh nodded, then said "Azumarill, let's show our might" and Azumarill materialised.

"Alright Klink, use Gear Grind," Colress said, and Klink shot two steel-based energy gears at Azumarill.

"Azumarill, dodge and use Aqua Tail" Hugh responded, and Azumarill narrowly avoided the gears, then his tail was covered with water, and Azumarill swung his tail at Klink, KO'ing it in one hit.

"Klink is unable to battle, Azumarill wins," the referee said as Colress retrieved Klink.

"Well, it seems that you have trained a powerful Azumarill Hugh. Now, let's see how you handle Magnezone" Colress said, and Magnezone materialised.

"Magnezone, use Thunderbolt," Colress said, and Magnezone unleashed a blast of electricity, to which Hugh replied "Azumarill, dodge it and use Rollout", and Azumarill covered itself in rocks and rolled at Magnezone, managing to avoid being KO'ed by Magnezone and starts rolling into Magnezone, hitting twice, though still took Significant damage. The two Rollouts did slight damage both times.

"Use Flash Cannon to break the Rollout" Colress called, and Magnezone shot a beam of grey energy at the rolling Azumarill and KO'ed Azumarill.

"Azumarill is unable to battle, Magnezone wins," the referee said as Hugh withdrew Azumarill.

"Well, that didn't work," Hugh said. Then, he added "Now, Servine, let's show our might" and Servine materialised.

"Servine, use Leech Seed" Hugh called, and Servine shot a bunch of seeds at Magnezone, seeding it.

"Quick Magnezone, use Flash Cannon," Colress said, and Magnezone unleashed a blast of grey energy at Servine.

'Dodge it and use Wrap, ' Hugh said, and Servine avoided it and wrapped itself around Magnezone, dealing slight damage.

Magnezone then took minor damage from the Leech Seed and slight damage from the Wrap.

"Smack the ground Magnezone to get Servine off, then use Flash Cannon" Colress called, and Magnezone slammed into the ground, dealing Minor damage to both itself and Servine, also forcing Servine to let go. Then, Magnezone blasted grey energy at Servine, dealing Considerable damage.

Magnezone then took minor damage from the Leech Seed, while Servine recovered a minor amount of health from Leech Seed.

"Magnezone, end this with another Flash Cannon" Colress called, and Hugh responded "Servine, use Leaf Blade" and though Servine's glowing green tail smacked Magnezone, it only did minor damage before Magnezone's beam of grey energy KO'ed Servine.

"Servine is unable to battle, Magnezone wins," the referee said as Hugh withdrew Servine.

"Judging by the numbers, I need two turns to get that Magnezone down. Can my last Pokémon do it? Let's find out. Tranquil, let's show your might" Hugh said, and Tranquil materialised.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I've done enough damage to finish this battle. So, Elgyem, let's go" Colress said, and Elgyem materialised.

"Alright Tranquil, take to the skies, then use Quick Attack" Hugh called, and Tranquil firstly flew up into the air, then dashed at Elgyem, dealing Moderate damage.

"Elgyem, quick, respond with Psybeam" Colress called, and Elgyem shot a beam of psychic energy at Tranquil, and dealt exactly three-quarters of its health in damage.

"Now Elgyem, one more Psybeam" Colress called, and Elgyem shot another beam of psychic energy at Tranquil, but Hugh was ready.

"Tranquil, use Detect then Return," Hugh said, and Tranquil avoided the Psybeam, and charged at Elgyem, and struck, dealing exactly enough to KO, but not before also being KO'ed by a third Psybeam.

"Both Elgyem and Tranquil are unable to battle, this battle is a tie. However, since Hugh has no Pokémon left, while Colress has one left, Colress wins" the referee said as both Hugh and Colress withdrew.

"That damn Magnezone, it's too strong for me to handle at the time," Hugh said, to which Colress responded "You're pretty strong Hugh, you did well. Balance your team, and you'll be tough to beat", to which Hugh nodded, and departed.

After Hugh and Colress departed, Clay returned.

"Alright, and that is the first round of the Driftveil Cup complete. And the four trainers who made it through to the next round, Ash of Pallet Town, Hilda of Nuvema Town, Maximus of Nacrene City and Colress" Clay called, and the crowd cheered.

"Now, after a quick break, it's time for the second round. Ash VS Hilda, and Maximus VS Colress" Clay continued, and the crowd dissolved into a mixture of hushed talking and cheering as Clay and the referee briefly departed.

Meanwhile, Ash and Hilda met up.

"Well, we're facing off in the next round," Hilda said, to which Ash replied "Yeah. now you're getting to test how much you've learned so far"

"Yeah, we'll have to see how that battle goes" Hilda replied, and Ash nodded. Then, Hilda headed for the other side of the arena and waited.

Hilda, after the conversation, felt nervous, which is understandable when going against her teacher. Ash was a little nervous himself, but he wanted to see if Hilda would make him proud.

After a quick conversation, the referee and Clay both returned to the arena, and Clay called "Now for the second round of the Driftveil Cup. The first battle will be between the student and the master, Hilda of Nuvema Town and Ash of Pallet Town" and the crowd roared. Ash was the first to arrive, and Hilda walked up to the other side of the arena. After the referee explained the rules of the battle, Hilda said "Alright Dewott, let's show them what we can do" while Ash called "Frillish, I choose you" and both Frillish and Dewott materialised.

Battle: Frillish, Pikachu and Pignite VS Herdier, Dewott and Simisear

"Frillish, use Water Pulse" Ash called, while Hilda called "Dewott, use Water Pulse too" and both shot balls of water at each other, and the water balls collided and exploded.

"Dewott, use X-Scissor" Hilda commanded, and Dewott rushed in just after the water balls connected and exploded, and shot through with it's schalops glowing teal, and slashed Frillish, dealing minor damage. Ash quickly responded "Frillish, use Absorb" and Frillish shot a glowing green tentacle at Dewott, attaching and dealing minor damage, healing off almost all of the damage Dewott inflicted.

"This isn't going to work. Dewott, return" Hilda said and Dewott was retrieved. Ash smiled a bit there, Hilda had learned to recognise a bad situation and try to get out of it.

Hilda then added "Now Herdier, let's show them what we can do" and Herdier materialised. It's Intimidate ability activated, but it didn't matter to Ash, as his Frillish was a Special Attacker.

"Frillish, use Water Pulse" Ash called, and Frillish shot a ball of water at Herdier, dealing a quarter of Herdier's health in damage.

"Now Herdier, use Bite" Hilda called, and Herdier enveloped its jaws in Anti-Positive energy and bit, dealing Considerable damage.

"Push Herdier away, use Water Pulse" Ash called, and Frillish generated a ball of water and shot it at Herdier.

"Herdier, dodge it then use Thunder Fang" Hilda responded, and Herdier avoided the ball of water, but, in the time it took Herdier to charge electricity onto its's fangs, Ash called "Frillish Water Pulse avoidance plan" and Frillish shot a ball of water into the ground, causing a wave of water to shoot up as Herdier charged, and Frillish took the opportunity, as well as its ability to see through the water, to avoid Herdier's, Thunder Fang.

"What the? Where did you learn that?" Hilda asked, to which Ash replied "Water illusory technique. Avoiding an attack by fooling your opponent with a water-type move"

"That's incredible. But I won't lose, Herdier, use Thunder Fang" Hilda replied, and Ash called "Frillish, tank it then responds with Pain Split" and though Frillish took Considerable damage from the electrified fangs, Frillish made both of them glow, and Frillish restored a Considerable amount of health, while Herdier took Considerable damage.

"Frillish, use Water Pulse" Ash called, and Hilda replied "Herdier, dodge it and end this with Thunder Fang" and Herdier avoided the Water Pulse, then bit Frillish with the electrified fangs, KO'ing it.

"Frillish is unable to battle, Herdier wins," the referee said as Ash withdrew Frillish, and said, "You did well Frillish, now take a long rest". He then added "Ready to go Pikachu?" to which his Pikachu nodded.

"Alright, Pikachu, I choose you," Ash said, and Pikachu joined the battle.

This battle didn't last long. Ash just said "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt" and the blast of electricity Pikachu unleashed was so fast that Herdier was KO'ed.

"Herdier is unable to battle, Pikachu wins," the referee said as Hilda withdrew Herdier.

"You did well Herdier, now rest up," she said. She then added "Now, Simisear, let's show them what we can do" and Simisear materialised.

"Pikachu, I recommend getting back" Ash called, and Pikachu obliged. Ash then grabbed another ball, and said "Now Pignite, I choose you" and Pignite materialised.

"Simisear, use Rock Slide" Hilda commanded, and Ash responded "Pignite, Substitute, then Brick Break" and Pignite used a quarter of its health to place a doll that tanked the Rock Slide, and in the meantime, Pignite's hand glowed orange, and it charged at Simisear.

"Simisear, meet the Brick Break with your own Brick Break" Hilda called, and Simisear's orange hand collided with Pignite's orange hand. After a few collisions, Pignite managed to get a strike in and deal Considerable damage.

"Simisear, another Rock Slide" Hilda called, and Ash replied "Combine spinning and Brick Break" and Pignite used Brick Break to stop the rocks.

"Quick, Simisear, use Brick Break" Hilda called, and Simisear's orange hand smacked Simisear, dealing Considerable damage, but was also hit with Pignite's Brick Break, and KO'ed Simisear.

"Simisear is unable to battle, Pignite wins," the referee said as Hilda withdrew him.

"You did well Simisear, now rest up," she said, then added "Now Dewott, let's show them what we can do" and Dewott materialised.

"Pignite, use Substitute" Ash called, while Hilda called "Dewott, use Water Pulse" and in the time it took Dewott to generate the ball of water and shot it, Pignite used a quarter of its health to place the doll in, and Ash commanded "Pignite, use Thunder Punch" and Pignite electrified his fist, and, the instant that the Substitute was broken, Pignite charged at Dewott, hitting and dealing Severe damage, triggering Dewott's Torrent ability.

"Dewott, end this with Water Pulse" Hilda called, and Dewott generated a ball of water, and struck, KO'ing Pignite.

"Pignite is unable to battle, Dewott wins," the referee said as Ash withdrew Pignite.

"Good job Pignite, now take a good, long rest," Ash said. He then added "Alright Pikachu, it's time" to which Pikachu nodded.

"Pikachu, I choose you," Ash said and Pikachu jumped onto the arena.

"Dewott, use Water Pulse" Hilda called, and Ash replied "Pikachu, dodge it and strike with Quick Attack" and Pikachu avoided the ball of water by dashing around it, and struck Dewott with Quick Attack, KO'ing it.

"Dewott is unable to battle, Pikachu wins. The victor is Ash of Pallet Town" the referee said as Hilda withdrew Dewott. Ash and Pikachu, meanwhile, were celebrating as the crowd roared.

Soon, Ash and Hilda meet up back in the foyer.

"So, how did I do?" Hilda asked, to which Ash replied "You've definitely got a grasp of the basics. And you did hold your own against me, at least for a while, so, I think I'll give you a B"

"Sweet, I passed with good numbers" Hilda replied, smiling. Hilda then added "Ash, I hope you win the Driftveil Cup"

"I hope so too, but I'm already automatically entered into the Unova League Tournament, on the proviso I get eight badges, which is cool" Ash replied, smiling. Hilda nodded, then responded "Well, we'll have to see who is your final opponent, whether it'll be Colress, or Maximus"

"Yeah, that's going to be very interesting," Ash replied.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket, having identified the Neo Team Plasma Grunts as they left, followed.

Soon, they arrived near to where the Neo Plasma Grunts were.

"So, what are they up to?" Jessie asked herself, quietly. After a few minutes, the reason was revealed, as Colress returned to the ship.

"So that Colress guy is part of Team Plasma," Jessie said, snapping a few photos. James nodded, then added, "What do we do about getting away?"

"We'll have to be very quiet about it" Jessie replied, and they snuck away.

Soon, they arrived in the Relic Passage, where they found their hidey-hole and contacted Giovanni.

"What is it?" Giovanni asked, to which Jessie replied "Boss, we have photographic proof that Colress is a part of Neo Team Plasma"

"Good, send it through," Giovanni said, and they obliged. After a minute or two, Giovanni said "Good. Now we know this, we can plan our next move"

"Alright. I wish you luck" Giovanni said, and the communication was cut.

"Well, we'd better get back to surveying, and sorting out the plans of Team Plasma," Jessie said, to which James and Meowth nodded. They then departed.


	26. Chapter 26: Conclusion to Driftveil Cup

After Ash and Hilda's battle, Clay returned to the stands, and said "And now there are just two battles left! Firstly, we have the second semi-final battle between Colress and Maximus, to find out who will be taking on Ash in the final", and at this, the crowd cheered loudly.

Meanwhile, in the waiting room, Colress and Maximus are waiting for their turn.

"Let's see how you unleash the power of your Pokémon," Colress said, to which Maximus replied "We'll see. Prepare to lose". But at that point, the message for Colress and Maximus to get ready came through, and they headed for opposite sides of the arena.

While they prepare, Clay exited and said "And now, for the final battle of the second round. On one side, we have the Scientist who's looking to bring out the power of Pokémon, Colress", and Colress approached the arena, to some applause.

"And on the other side, the wonder child of Nacrene City, Maximus" Clay continued, and Maximus approached from the other side to quite a bit of applause.

"Now, let's produce a great battle," Clay said, and he stepped back as the Referee approached, said the rules, then added "Begin"

"Klink, Bring out your power," Colress said, and Klink materialised. Maximus added "Simipour, let's go" and Simipour materialised.

Battle: Simipour, Zebstrika and Cofagrigus VS Klink, Elgyem and Magnezone

"Simipour, use Surf" Maximus called, and Simipour unleashed a wave of water at Klink.

"Klink, use Charge to avoid it, then use Gear Grind" Colress called, and though Klink was able to charge up, raising its Special Defence, it was still hit by the wave of water, taking Significant damage. Klink then shot electrified grey gears at Simipour, dealing Minor damage each hit.

"Finish this Simipour, use Surf again" Maximus commanded, and once again, Simipour shot a wave of water at Klink.

"Quick Klink, shoot Gear Grind again" and Klink was able to fire off two more gears at SImipour, dealing minor damage each hit before being KO'ed.

"Klink is unable to battle, Simipour wins" the referee called as Colress withdrew Klink.

"I'm not getting cocky, Colress has that Magnezone, which is very powerful, and something I will have to plan to defeat," Maximus thought to himself as Colress withdrew Klink. Colress then added "Now, for the second Pokémon, Elgyem, bring out your power" and Elgyem materialised.

"Well then, Simipour, return," Maximus said, and Simipour was withdrawn. Maximus then added "Now Cofagrigus, let's go" and Cofagrigus materialised.

"Cofagrigus, end this in one blow with Shadow Ball" Maximus called, while Colress added "Elgyem, deflect it with Psybeam" and Cofagrigus' ball of spectral energy collided with Elgyem's beam of psychic energy, and both exploded, blowing Elgyem back.

"Keep up the offensive, use Shadow Ball," Maximus said, and Cofagrigus' ball of Special Energy hit and KO'ed Elgyem in one hit.

"Elgyem is unable to battle, Cofagrigus wins," the referee said as Colress withdrew Elgyem.

"Rest up Elgyem" Colress sighed. He then added "Let's see if you can handle my last Pokémon. Magnezone, bring out your power" and Magnezone.

"This is it. Magnezone. Alright, Cofagrigus, return" Maximus said and Cofagrigus was withdrawn. Maximus then added "Now Zebstrika, let's go" and Zebstrika materialised.

"Zebstrika, use Hidden Power" Maximus called, and Zebstrika generated orbs of fire to shoot at Magnezone.

"Magnezone, stop it with Flash Cannon" Colress replied, and Magnezone swept a beam of grey light across the field, not only stopping the Hidden Power before it hit Magnezone but also inflicting Considerable damage to Zebstrika.

"Zebstrika, quick, charge in and strike with Double Kick," Maximus said, and Zebstrika's hooves glowed orange, but Colress was also ready.

"Magnezone, spin and use Tri Attack" he commanded, and Magnezone spun in the air while white energy sparkling with fire, ice and electricity, respectively, spun around it. And in the process of using Double Kick, minor damage each hit, Zebstrika was KO'ed by the Tri Attack.

"Zebstrika is unable to battle, Magnezone wins," the referee said as Maximus withdrew Magnezone.

"Alright, now for number two. Simipour, let's go" Maximus said as SImipour materialised, giving him an "Are you serious look?"

"I'm sorry Simipour, but we need this to defeat Colress' Magnezone" Maximus replied. Simipour sighed, then took a battle stance.

"Magnezone, win in one blow with Thunderbolt," Colress said, and Magnezone shot a blast of electricity at Simipour.

"Simipour, use Surf to evade, then use Focus Blast," Maximus said, and Simipour was able to ride the wave enough to narrowly avoid the electrical blast, and charged a ball of orange energy.

"Magnezone, use Magnet Rise, then Thunderbolt" Colress commanded, and Magnezone floated on magnetism, avoiding the shot Focus Blast.

"Another Focus Blast Simipour," Maximus said, and while Simipour was KO'ed by the Thunderbolt, the Focus Blast KO'ed Magnezone.

"Magnezone and SImipour are both unable to battle, and although this battle is a draw, Maximus still has Cofagrigus left, so the victor is Maximus," the referee said as both their Pokémon were withdrawn.

"You've definitely shown that you can bring out the power of your Pokémon. Well done, my research has come quite a long way" Colress said, to which Maximus replied "OK I guess. I'd better get going, I've got to get ready for my battle with Ash", to which Colress nodded, and they both departed.

Having watched the battle, Ash smiled.

"So, Maximus will be my final round opponent. This is going to be interesting, even though my team isn't at its strongest. Then again, I also get the feeling Maximus isn't at full power either" Ash said to himself. Hilda looked to Ash, and asked: "Are you nervous?"

"A little, not going to lie. But I should be OK, this will be an intense battle. Hopefully good enough for the fans", to which Hilda smiled and nodded.

"Good Luck Ash" Hilda added, to which Ash replied, "Thanks Hilda".

Soon, Clay returned, and said "And with that, the final Pokémon battle of the Driftveil Cup will soon begin. from another region, but making a splash in Unova, the Tournament Veteran, Ash Ketchum" Clay called and, as Ash stepped out onto the arena, the cheers were enormous. Clay then added "Now for his opponent, the Wonder Child of Nacrene City, Maximus" Clay added, and it seemed that the only person who got a bigger cheer than Ash, was Maximus. Clay then stepped back from the arena, and the referee stepped up and explained the rules. Once that happened, Maximus said "Alright Cofagrigus, let's go" and Cofagrigus materialised. Ash nodded, then said "You ready Pikachu?" to which he nodded and responded.

"Alright then. Pikachu, I choose you" and Pikachu joined the battle.

Battle: Pikachu, Pignite and Frillish VS Cofagrigus, Simipour and Zebstrika

"Alright Pikachu, use Thunderbolt" Ash called, and Pikachu unleashed a blast of electricity at Cofagrigus, dealing Significant damage. Maximus was ready, however, and said "Now Cofagrigus, use Trick Room" and Cofagrigus generated a blue room.

"I've faced this before. So, Pikachu, get back" Ash called, and Pikachu returned. Ash then added "Now Frillish, I choose you" and Frillish materialised.

"Cofagrigus, use Shadow Ball" Maximus called, and Cofagrigus shot a ball of spectral energy at Frillish, to which Ash replied "Quick Frillish, obscure where you are, Water Pulse into the ground" and Frillish did just that, and narrowly missed the Shadow Ball.

"Quick Cofagrigus, use Shadow Ball," Maximus said, and Cofagrigus moved behind Frillish and struck with Shadow Ball, and did two-thirds of Frillish's health in damage.

"Frillish, use Ominous Wind" Ash commanded, while Maximus added "Cofagrigus, dodge it and end this with Shadow Ball" but though Cofagrigus avoided the Ominous Wind, Frillish' Cursed Body ability had negated the Shadow Ball.

"Frillish, get back" Ash commanded, and he withdrew Frillish.

"What is Ash up to?" Maximus asked, to which Ash replied "Pikachu, get back in there" and Pikachu got back into the battle.

"Alright. Since Cofagrigus isn't able to use Shadow Ball, then use Dark Pulse" and Cofagrigus shot a blast of anti-positive energy at Pikachu, hitting and dealing Significant damage. The Trick Room then fell, and Ash took advantage.

"Alright Pikachu, end this with Thunderbolt," Ash said, and Pikachu unleashed a blast of electricity at Cofagrigus, KO'ing it.

"Cofagrigus is unable to battle, Pikachu wins," the referee said as Maximus withdrew Cofagrigus.

"Well done Cofagrigus, now rest up," Maximus said as Pikachu cheered at his victory. Maximus then smiled and responded "Now let's see how your Pikachu handled my Zebstrika" and Zebstrika materialised.

"I have a feeling that Zebstrika's being used to absorb Pikachu's electrical attacks," Ash thought to himself. Then, Maximus called "Zebstirka, end this with Double Kick" and Zebstrika's hooves glowed orange as it charged at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, quick, dodge it with Quick Attack" Ash replied, and Pikachu dashed at Zebstirika, trailing white energy, and dealt Moderate damage. Pikachu avoided the first kick, but was hit by the second kick, and took Minor damage.

"Zebstrika, end this with Spark" Maximus called, while Ash replied "Defend against it Pikachu, use Iron Tail" and Pikachu's tail was cloaked in grey energy and swung at Zebstrika, who was charging while covered in electricity, and they collided, dealing Considerable damage, but Pikachu was KO'ed in the process.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Zebstrika wins," the referee said as Ash grabbed Pikachu and returned him to his side. Ash responded to the puzzled look on the referee's face with "My Pikachu doesn't like being in a Poké Ball, so he doesn't. It does mean, though, that I have to pick up and carry him back", to which the referee nodded.

"Alright. Next up, Pignite, I choose you" Ash called after putting Pikachu next to him, and Pignite materialised.

"Zebstrika, use Spark," Maximus said, while Ash responded "Quick Pignite, use Substitute, then charge in with Flame Charge", and Pignite was barely able to get the Substitute in, costing a quarter of its health, before it was destroyed by Zebstrika's Spark. Pignite was able to cloak itself in fire and strike just as Zebstrika withdrew, leaving Zebstrika with One Hit Points, and boosting Pignite's Speed.

"Zebstrika, quick, use Double Kick," Maximus said, while Ash responded "Another Substitute Pignite, then dodge and use Fire Punch" and Pignite got the Substitute in before Zebstrika struck with the first orange-cloaked hoof, which destroyed the Substitute, and Ash cloaked his fist with flames and, after barely avoiding the second orange-cloaked hoof, Pignite KO'ed the Zebstrika with Fire Punch.

"Zebstrika is unable to battle, Pignite wins," the referee said and Pignite and Ash both cheered as Maximus withdrew Zebstrika.

"You did well Zebstrika, now rest up"` Maximus said, before he added "Now then Simipour, let's go" and Simipour materialised.

"Simipour, use Surf" Maximus called, and Simipour generated a wave of water at Pignite.

"Pignite, quick, Substitute, then Thunder Punch, using your Substitute skill" Ash commanded, and Pignite managed to get the Substitute in, to absorb the Surf. Just before it did, Pignite cloaked its fist with electricity, then leapt over the Substitute and struck Simipour with the electrified fist, dealing Significant damage.

"Quick Simipour, end this with Ice Beam," Maximus said, and Simipour shot a blast of ice at Pignite, and it did enough damage to KO Pignite.

"Pignite is unable to battle, Simipour wins," the referee said as Ash withdrew Pignite.

"You did well Pignite, now take a long rest". He then added "Well, there's one left. Now, Frillish, I choose you" Ash said, and Frillish materialised.

"Simipour, use Surf," Maximus said, and Simipour shot a wave of water at Frillish.

"Frillish, shoot Water Pulse into the ground to deflect the Surf" Ash commanded, and Frillish managed to reduce the damage it took by half, only taking slight damage.

"Frillish, quick, use Pain Split" Ash commanded, and Frillish shot a beam of white energy at Simipour, inflicting slight damage, while Frillish restored a slight amount of health.

In the foyer, Hilda said "Whoa, Maximus' Simipour has Gluttony, not Torrent. Ash could use that and win"

Back in the arena, Ash noticed that Simipour didn't have a blue aura around it.

"Frillish, end this with Ominous Wind" Ash commanded, while Maximus responded, "Simipour, fire a Surf" and though Frillish was hit with the wave, taking Minor damage, though Frillish' wind of spectral energy shot at Simipour, KO'ing Simipour.

"Simipour is unable to battle, Frillish wins. The victor is Ash of Pallet Town" the referee said, and Ash and Frillish both cheered to raucous applause and cheering as Maximus withdrew SImipour.

"Heh, I'm definitely going to have to diversify my Simipour's moveset, if it could be shut down by a Frillish," Maximus said, to which Ash replied "I'd be disappointed in my new rival if you didn't"

"Alright, noted," Maximus said as he departed. Ash then approached Clay, who had the Driftveil Cup trophy, and said "To Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, I give to you, the Driftveil Cup trophy. And, if you get all eight badges, you automatically skip the qualifying rounds of the Unova League Championship", to which Ash, taking the trophy, replied "Thanks Clay", and he showed it off to cheers from the crowd.

Clay turn turned, and yelled "Hey Maximus"

"What is it, sir?" Maximus asked, turning to face Clay, who added "Since you came in the runner-up position, so long as you obtain eight badges as well, you'll also automatically skip the qualifying rounds of the Unova League Championship"

"Alright, that's awesome to hear" Maximus replied, smiling and waving at Clay, who returned it.

"Ash, well done" came a voice from behind, and Ash had to return the cup to its stand to accept Hilda's surprise hug, which he closely returned.

"Hey Hilda," Ash said, to which Hilda replied "Well done Ash, that was an amazing performance"

"Thanks, Hilda" Ash replied as they broke apart.

"Heh, now there's a close bond if I've ever seen one" Clay said, smiling at Ash and Hilda's embrace.

"We'd better go and get our Pokémon healed up, or at least I should," Ash said to Hilda, who nodded, and said, "Alright, let's go". Ash waved to the crowd, took the Driftveil Cup, and slowly departed, to the cheers of the crowd.

Ash informed his mom of his success through the communicator set up near the entrance to the arena.

"Mom, I won the Driftveil Cup, so my path through the Unova League Championship is easier," Ash said, showing the cup to Delia, who replied "That is wonderful darling. How did Hilda go?"

"I uh, eliminated her in the final four, there were eight entrants" Ash replied, to which Hilda's mom smiled and responded, "How much did you learn from that Hilda?"

"Oh I learned a lot, it's really going to help with battle strategies going into the future" Hilda replied, to which both Delia and Hilda's mom nodded. Clay then appeared behind them, and said "Hey Hayley, how are you?"

"Hayley? That's your mom's name?" Ash asked, to which Hilda replied "Yes, it is", while Hilda's mom replied "Yes, that's my name"

"Is it OK if I refer to you as Hayley from now on?" Ash asked, to which she replied "Sure Ash"

"Thanks" Ash replied. Hayley then turned to Clay and said "Yeah, I'm doing well. How about you?"

"I'm doing amazing, just saw some amazing battles at the Driftveil Cup, including a couple your daughter was involved in. Kinda reminds me of her big brother in a few ways, but she definitely has her own style" Clay responded, to which Hayley added "Oh that's wonderful. Well, we can't stay long, so we'll see you around"

"Alright, see you around" Ash replied, and the communication was cut.

Meanwhile, with Neo Team Plasma

A group of about twenty Neo Team Plasma Grunts were standing in front of a podium, where a man dressed in almost totally purple addressed then.

"The enemies of Neo Team Plasma are all congregated in one place. This is our chance, to crush Team Rocket before they can implement any of their plans, and to show the Unova region that we're a force they cannot stop. We'll capture as many civilians as possible to use as bargaining chips against the Unova Government and League" Zinzolin said, and the Neo Team Plasma Grunts signalled.

"Today is the day, that we show the region a taste of Neo Team Plasma's true power! Now get ready, the battle soon begins" Zinzolin commented, and the Neo Team Plasma Grunts signalled again, before dispersing.

"This seems a bit, extreme, doesn't it?" Colress lightly asked Zinzolin, who replied "We're here to make a statement. You're just here for your silly little research, while I implement our lord's plans"

"Alright, just beware. I've done some research on this, Team Rocket, and they're not to be underestimated. They've caused serious problems in Kanto and Johto, and if they're coming here, they're got something big planned. It could be that the individuals known as Jessie and James are just the reconnaissance"

"Still, we'll crush them the same we crush all our enemies" Zinzolin snapped back. Two Grunts then approached one with an Amoonguss, and the other with a Galvantula.

"You called for us specifically?" one of them asked, to which Zinzolin replied "Yes I did. Your specific mission is to find and capture Hilda and Ash. The capture of those two will be very important, as they will be powerful bargaining chips"

"Sir yes sir" both Neo Plasma Grunts said before the second one asked, "Is that all?"

"No, you are dismissed" Zinzolin replied. They nodded, then departed with their Pokémon. Zinzolin then turned to Colress and added "Your mission is to seal off the Tournament's entrance to the Relic Passage. My spies have been telling me that's where Team Rocket plans to launch their resistance against our plans"

"Alright, what about you?" Colress replied, shrugging, to which Zonzolin replied "Keep an eye on the situation"

"OK," Colress said, and he put his tablet away, and departed. Then, another figure appeared.

"Lord Ghetsis, our plans are about to unfold," Zinzolin said, to which Ghetsis replied "Good. With any luck, we'll have lots of prisoners, and our plans can proceed, without interference"

"Very good my lord" Zinzolin replied. Ghetsis then added "You had better get involved in some way Zinzolin, I'm tired of you doing nothing"

"Alright my lord" Zinzolin said, and the communication was cut. Zinzolin adjusted his cloak, then departed himself.


	27. Chapter 27: Neo Team Plasma Attack Pt 1

A/N: From now on, all Pokémon will, until further notice, have 1.5x their normal Hit-Point stat. I may boost it further to 2x if I need to, to make it so battles don't end in only a few turns, and hopefully keep them interesting.

Suddenly, a civilian runs into the arena foyer.  
"What's wrong?" Clay asked, to which the civilian responded "Neo, Team, Plasma"  
"What? What are they doing here?" Clay roared, to which the civilian replied "They've just left a black ship, and they're running rampant across the area, some are headed right this way"  
"Alright then. Let's get down to the battle. Ash, Hilda, can I trust you two to hold the fort until I get back? I have a specialist team I need to get back at the Gym, but I'll be back" Clay said, to which Ash and Hilda both replied "You can count on us"  
"Good" Clay responded, and he ran outside, showing a surprising swiftness for his size as he did so.  
"I'd better go inform the crowds to stay where they are," the referee said as he ran to the arena.  
"We'd better get out the front and hold the fort, so to speak," Ash said, to which Hilda nodded, and they headed out the front.

Just before the referee ran out onto the arena, he pressed a big blue button. When he did, the arena roof closed, and artificial lights came on.  
"We apologise for this, but there's an incident that is in progress outside, and we're locking down the arena until it passes. Please remain in your seats and stay calm" the referee commanded as the roof closed

Good thing that happened, too, as Neo Team Plasma's aerial forces were almost overhead when the roof was closed.  
"Damn it, nobody told me that the arenas could be locked down," one of the Neo Plasma Grunts said, to which another responded "Then we'll do it the old fashioned way, and take the area directly" and they charged for the front doors.

Meanwhile, two Neo Team Plasma Grunts have charged for the entrance to the Relic Passage, and as soon as they went down the stairs, they encountered Jessie and James.  
"Well well well, seems Neo Team Plasma have decided to show themselves at last. And you've put on quite the show, not bad" Jessie said, to which James added "However, you will still fall in the end to the overwhelming might of Jessie and James"  
"Oh shove it, you two Rocket scrubs can't hold a candle to Neo Team Plasma. And we're going to show that right here and now" one of the Neo Plasma Grunts said, and they quickly engaged in battle.  
"Liepard, let's rule," the Neo Plasma Grunt said as Liepard materialised. The other Neo Plasma Grunt added "Golbat, let's rule" and Golbat materialised.  
"Swoobat, let's go," James said and Swoobat materialised, and immediately flew over and hugged James.  
"Gah, Swoobat, you're meant to fight the opponents, not hug me to death," James said, and after a bit, Swoobat let go. James, however, still petted Swoobat. Jessie, in the meantime, had called her Krokorok in.

Battle: Krokorok and Swoobat VS Liepard and Golbat  
"Liepard, use Fake Out," the Neo Plasma Grunt said, and Liepard, its paws cloaked in white energy, and went to clap Krokorok. Jessie and James are both ready, however, and Jessie commanded "Krokorok, use Bite" and, in the time it took Liepard to reach Krokorok, his fangs had been cloaked in anti-positive energy, and it bit Liepard, dealing Minor damage.  
"Swoobat, use Super Fang" James commanded, and Swoobat chomped Liepard with its fangs, dealing Considerable damage.  
"Golbat, strike that Krokorok with Acrobatics" the Neo Plasma Grunt commanded, and Golbat cloaked itself in sky blue energy and charged at Krokorok, dealing two-thirds of its max health in damage. Each attack is pushing Team Rocket, and Neo Team Plasma, further into the passage

Meanwhile, members of the Unova Defence Force has descended on the Pokémon World Tournament, and are also going to engage Neo Team Plasma. And the Unova Defence Force does have an advantage over Neo Team Plasma.

Rosa, meanwhile, heard "Traitorous scum, your days are done" from behind. She whirled around and saw a Neo Team Plasma Grunt, and his Raticate, staring her down. That was said, while Nate and Hugh were close enough to hear it.  
"Traitor?" both Nate and Hugh asked as they turned to face Rosa. Rosa, however, played dumb, knowing that Hugh would go off at her if he knew the truth at this moment, said "Just because I disagree with you terrorists does not make me a traitor. Now Pignite, let's put on a show" and Pignite materialised.

Battle: Pignite, Swanna and Escavalier VS Raticate and Golbat  
"Raticate, use Hyper Fang," the Neo Plasma Grunt said, and Raticate charged at Pignite, it's fangs glowing white. Rosa was ready, though, and said "Pignite, use Brick Break" and although Raticate got it's Hyper Fang off, dealing Moderate damage to Pignite, Pignite retaliated with a chop from an orange-glowing hand and almost KO'ed Raticate.  
"Pignite, push them into the water" Rosa snapped, and Pignite cloaked his fist with flames and Punched Raticate into its trainer, knocking them both into the water. And Rosa, at this, took off.  
Battle Outcome: Not Concluded

"What was that about? And why is she running away?" Hugh asked, to which Nate replied "Well, we'd better finish of these Neo Plasma Grunts, we can deal with that later"  
"Right, I'm still unleashing me rage" Hugh replied as his Azumarill defeated a Neo Team Plasma Grunt's Trubbish with Aqua Tail.  
Suddenly, Nate and Rosa feel a wind behind them. Turning around, they're almost blown away by a Golbat's Whirlwind attack.  
"Wow, Trip was right he said that the Neo Plasma Grunts do attack trainers," Nate said, while Hugh replied, "Of course these scumbags attack us". The Neo Plasma Grunt returns to the area.  
"How dare Rosa pushes me into the water!" he snapped, and he ran after her. Nate and Hugh tried to follow, but the Neo Plasma Grunt was much faster, and they lost the Grunt quickly.  
"Damn it, where did she go?" Hugh snapped.

"Oh, that reminds me," Hugh said, and he tackled a nearby, shocked Neo Plasma Grunt to the ground and asked the question he had asked every single Neo Team Plasma Grunt that he had defeated so far.  
"Where is my sister's Purrloin?" Hugh asked, to which, so far, every Neo Plasma Grunt replied "I don't know, I've never seen your sister's Purrloin, Now get off me or I will stab you" the latest one said, and Hugh got off him, but his Servine kept its blade tail ready in case he tried anything funny. Instead, however, that Neo Plasma Grunt ran for his life, yelling "That Hugh guy is a lunatic"  
"Seriously Hugh, you don't need to attack members of Team Plasma. You've already shoved one, now you've tackled a second to the ground. Calm down man" Nate said, to which Hugh replied "They're the ones who started it by beating Hannah I up to stop us getting her Purrloin back"  
"Right, but let's focus on our mission first" Nate replied, to which Hugh nodded, and they went looking for Rosa.

In the meantime, the Neo Plasma Grunt had caught up with Rosa, and she was livid.  
"You're going into the water after I'm done with you, bitch" the Neo Plasma Grunt replied, to which Rosa replied "Like you wouldn't have done that to me if the roles were reversed", and her Swanna appeared next to her.

Battle: Golbat VS Swanna  
"Swanna, use Icy Wind," Rosa said, and Swanna blew a cold, sparkling wind at Golbat, dealing Moderate damage and reducing Golbat's Speed, to which the Neo Team Plasma Grunt commanded "Golbat, Acrobatics on both of them", and Rosa had to duck to avoid Golbat, as he dashed around Swanna and struck multiple times, dealing Considerable damage. Swanna then restored a slight amount of health with Leftovers.  
"Now Swanna, use Scald" Rosa called, and Swanna shot boiling how water at Golbat, causing it to fall into the water.  
"How dare you! This time, you're going into the water with me" the Neo Plasma Grunt yelled as she tried to tackle Rosa into the water. However, Rosa barely managed to avoid being taken into the water.  
Conclusion: Pignite, Escavalier and Swanna win.

The Neo Plasma Grunt withdrew her Golbat, and as Rosa ran for her life, one of the Shadow Triad teleported the Grunt back to the Frigate.

Meanwhile, as Jessie and James continue their engagement with Neo Team Plasma  
In the brief time that has elapsed, James has switched to Palpitoad, while Jessie's Krokrok was KO'ed by Neo Plasma Grunt's Watchog, which was subsequently KO'ed by Jessie's Gurdurr. Meanwhile James' Palpitoad KO'ed Neo Plasma Grunt's Golbat, and is now facing down his Scraggy, while Jessie's Gurdurr is facing down Neo Plasma Grunt's Trubbish. Suddenly, a barrage of Bullet Seeds not only KO'ed the Neo Plasma Grunt's Scraggy but said Neo Plasma Grunt was also shot in the chest by a Bullet Seed, collapsing instantly.  
"Run," the other Neo Plasma Grunt said, and Jessie and James both ran in the opposite direction to the Neo Plasma Grunt. They were able to escape, while the Neo Plasma Grunt was felled by a combination of Bullet Seed and Power Whip. However, just as they thought they were home free, they stepped on Spikes and tripped.  
"What the?" Jessie asked, to which James replied: "A Spike trap, how?"  
"Don't worry about the Spike trap, we have to figure out a way to take that Ferrothorn down" Jessie replied, a note of panic in her voice as the Ferrothorn starts heading down the route they took. At the same time, four people in red shirts, pants and gloves, but the gloves have a dark red band near the top, Red shoes, with dark red soles, watch them from nearby.  
"Your Ferrothorn should win this fight against those Rockets," the first member said, to which the second member replied "It will don't worry"

Meanwhile, Nate, Rosa and Hugh have reached each other, and have managed to get back to the arena, where they're effectively hiding, as they had three Pokémon between them, and all three have

taken Severe damage. All three trainers are hurting as well, with quite a few scrapes, cuts and bruises. Seeing this, Nurse Joy got the arena partially unlocked for long enough to get Nate, Rosa and Hugh inside, so Nurse Joy could treat both them and their Pokénon.

Back to Team Rocket  
While they hear the Ferrothorn approach them, Jessie and James were planning a strategy.  
"So, how do we handle that Ferrothorn?" Jessie asked, to which James, after a few moments, thinks of something.  
"I think my Swoobat's Super Fang could weaken it enough, that your Gurdurr might be able to take it down" James replied. Jessie nodded and said "That's a good idea. Super Fang halves the HP of a Pokemon it hits, to help defeat it"  
"We'll need to be quick with it though, that thing looks tough" Jessie replied, to which James nodded.  
"If I can help in any way, just tell me," Meowth said, to which Jessie replied "Sorry, you're just going to hurt yourself if you do"  
"OK," Meowth replied.

After a couple of minutes, Ferrothorn arrived.  
"Here we go, Swoobat, use Super Fang while carrying Gurdurr," James said, while Jessie added "Then Gurdurr, use Hammer Arm" and Swoobat firstly struck with Suped-Up White Fangs, dealing half it's maximum health in damage, then Gurdurr's glowing orange arm smashed into Gurdurr, dealing Moderate damage. Ferrothorn the spun up, covered in metal energy, and spun into Swoobat and KO'ed it in one hit.  
"Swoobat, return," James said as he retrieved Swoobat. Jessie's Gurdurr took minor damage from Ferrothorn's Iron Barbs Ability, before healing a quarter of its max HP with its Sitrus Berry. Then, Ferrothorn's vine-like appendage glowed green and glowed, and it smashed into Gurdurr with a Power Whip attack, dealing Significant damage.  
"Let's end this Gurdurr, use another Hammer Arm," Jessie said, and once again Gurdurr's arm glowed orange, and it smashed into Ferrothorn, KO'ing it while being almost KO'ed by Ferrothorn's Iron Barbs Ability.  
"Let's get out of here before they find Ferrothorn KO'ed," James said, and after Jessie withdrew Gurdurr, they did indeed run for their lives.

Meanwhile with Ash and Hilda  
Ash and Hilda, meanwhile, are watching the front of the arena and waved to Nate, Rosa and Hugh as they returned. Ash managed to quickly convince Nurse Joy to get Nate, Rosa and Hugh medical attention. However, shortly after they entered, two familiar figures, Neo Team Plasma Members specifically, approach.  
"Ah, there you two are," the first Neo Plasma Member said, to which Ash replied "Well, well, well, look who it is. Guess you two have been sent after us specifically?"  
"How did you guess?" the second one responded, to which Hilda added "Because we've clashed before of course"  
"Of course. Now, it's time to take you down" the first Neo Plasma Grunt replied.  
"Amoonguss, let's rule," the first Neo Plasma Grunt said, and Amoonguss materialised. Then, the second Neo Plasma Grunt added "Galvantula, let's rule" and Galvantula materialised.  
"Pignite, I choose you" Ash called, and Pignite materialised. Hilda then added "Simisear, let's show them what we can do" and Simisear materialised.

Battle: Simisear and Pignite VS Amoonguss and Galvantula  
"Galvantula, use Electroweb" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, and Galvantula shot a web of electricity at Hilda.  
"Yep, they're trying to capture us. So Pignite, Thunder Punch" Ash commanded, and Pignite cloaked its fist in electricity and combined the power of the Thunder Punch with the power of the Electroweb to strike Galvantula back, dealing Minor damage.  
"Amoognuss, use Spore" the second Neo Plasma Grunt commanded, but Hilda's Simisear after Hilda commanded "Simisear, intercept the cloud and strike Amoonguss with Fire Punch", and Simisear cloaked his fist with flames and struck Simisear, and although it was put to sleep, it still did Considerable damage.  
"Now then, Amoonguss, Body Slam that Simisear" the second Neo Plasma Grunt called, while the first Neo Plasma Grunt called "Galvantula use Thunder Wave on Pignite". And although Amoonguss was able to slam its body onto Simisear, dealing Considerable damage, by the time Galvantula's electricity has reached Pignite, Ash had commanded "Pignite, use Substitute" and Pignite used a quarter of its health to put a doll in to deflect the Thunder Wave, avoiding Paralysis. Simisear then cured its Sleep with its Chesto Berry.  
"Alright Simisear, get Amoonguss off of you with Fire Punch" Hilda commanded, and at the same time, the Neo Plasma Grunt commanded "Amoonguss, use Venoshock" and Simisear cloaked his fist with flames, and punched Amoonguss with it, and was then hit by Poisonous fluid from Amoonugss' mouth. Amoonguss and Simisear both took Considerable damage, and Simisear was knocked into Blaze range.  
"Take that damn Simisear out Galvantula, use Electroweb" the Neo Plasma Grunt commanded, but Ash was also ready for that.  
"Pignite, use your Substitute to block that Electroweb, then Fire Punch" Ash commanded, and Pignite's Substitute was able to intercept the Electroweb, and barely held onto it and Pignite's flame-cloaked fist punched Galvantula, dealing Significant damage.  
"Amoonguss put them to Sleep again, use Spore" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, and Amoonguss sent a cloud of spores at Pignite and Simisear, but Ash commanded "Pignite, Substitute again" and Pignite hid behind the doll, which collected the Spores.  
"Destroy that damn Substitute Galvantula, use Electroweb" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, and Galvantula shot a web of electricity at the Substitute, destroying it by doing no damage to either Pignite, not Simisear.  
"End this Simisear, Fire Punch on Galvantula" Hilda commanded, while Ash commanded "Take Down Amoonguss Pignite, use Fire Punch" and both Simisear and Pignite cloak their fists with flames, Simisear's flames additionally being cloaked in an orange aura, and they punch their opponents, KO'ing both of them and sending them flying into their trainers.  
"Now Pikachu, blast them off with Thunderbolt" Ash called, and Pikachu leapt off Ash's shoulder and unleashed a blast of electricity at them, sending them blasting off.  
"Looks like Neo Team Plasma's blasting off again!" they both said as both they, and their Pokémon, are sent flying.  
However, the Neo Team Plasma Grunts were rescued by the Shadow Triad.  
Battle Conclusion: Pignite and Simisear victory.

"Well, that was pretty intense, but we at least made them blast off," Ash said, to which Hilda replied "I get the feeling that you've done this before"  
"In previous regional travels, I regularly sent Team Rocket blasting off thanks to Pikachu" Ash replied, to which Hilda added "Alright, cool"  
"Well, what say we clean up?" Ash asked, to which Hilda replied "Sure", and they went off, looking for the last Neo Team Plasma members to take down.

Meanwhile, a small group of Neo Plasma Grunts, along with Zinzolin, infiltrated the Cold Storage, which is still in use even today.  
"So, why are we in this infernal place?" one of the Neo Plasma Grunts asked, to which Zinzolin arrived "The cold, it makes me feel alive. But, we need the device out the back, the Ice Magnifier"  
"And what is the purpose of the Ice Magnifier?" the Neo Team Plasma Grunt asked, to which Zinzolin replied "It'll help us not only control Kyurem easier but also help bury Unova in Ice and Snow", to which the Neo Team Plasma Grunt responded "Alright".  
"Go and take care of the workers guarding this place, so we can move it without interference," Zinzolin said, and half the Neo Team Plasma Grunts nodded and headed off to engage the workers in battle.

By the time Zinzolin and his Neo Team Plasma Grunts had unhatched the Ice Magnifier, the Workers had managed to push the Neo Plasma Grunts back, though not far enough to get the Workers to access to the trainers and Pokémon carrying the Ice Magnifier.  
"Let's get it out before Clay gets back," Zinzolin said.

However, as they get out, they're in for a surprise.

A/N: And that concludes part 1. In part 2, Seven Sage Zinzolin takes on Clay.


	28. Chapter 28: Neo Team Plasma Attack Pt 2

As Clay returned to the Pokémon World Tournament, he discovers members of Neo Team Plasma, including Zinzolin of the Seven Sages, carrying something out of the Cold Storage.  
"Oi, return that device, it's important for the Cold Storage" Clay demanded, to which Zinzolin replied "Clay, as a trainer of Ground-type Pokémon, you're in no position to argue. And I'm not worried about challenging you to a battle, my type advantage over you will lead to my easy victory", to which Clay replied "You underestimate my knowledge about Ground-type Pokémon. I know about their type advantages and disadvantages, so I've picked a team that'll help me triumph over you despite the Type Disadvantage"  
"Show me then, Clay. Show me this knowledge. Sneasel, let's snow them down" Zinzolin sneered and Sneasel materialised.  
"Alright Palpitoad, let's get to work" Clay responded and Palpitoad materialised.

Battle: Sneasel, Cryogonal and Piloswine VS Camerupt, Palpitoad and Mamoswine  
"Sneasel, use Feint Attack" Zinzolin called, and Sneasel clapped to distract Palpitoad, then struck with a claw cloaked in anti-positive energy, dealing Moderate damage.  
"Palpitoad, respond with Sludge Bomb" Clay commanded, to which Zinzolin replied "Sneasel, Protect", and Sneasel's barrier stopped the ball of sludge from damaging Sneasel. However, as soon as the shield fell, Clay commanded "Palpitoad, use Bulldoze" and Palpitoad shot waves of light brown energy at Sneasel, dealing a quarter of its health in damage and lowering its Speed.  
"Sneasel, use Ice Shard, then follow up with Feint Attack" Zinzolin called, and Sneasel generated a shard of ice that it fired at Palpitoad, and Sneasel charged with its claw cloaked in anti-positive energy.  
"Palpitoad, quick, use Scald to destroy the Ice and Burn Sneasel" Clay commanded, and Palpitoad shot boiling hot water at Sneasel, and though it destroyed the Ice Shard, Sneasel was able to cut through the Scald with Feint Attack.  
"What the?" Clay asked, as Sneasel cut through and struck Palpitoad, dealing a third of its health in damage.  
"Quick Palpitoad, respond with Return" Clay called, and Palpitoad's tongue became covered in white energy, which is used to smack Sneasel away, dealing Moderate damage.  
"Palpitoad, quick, follow up with a Bulldoze" Clay called as Zinzolin commanded "Sneasel, use Ice Shard", and although Palpitoad took Minor damage from it, the waves of light brown energy struck Sneasel as soon as it landed on the ground, and did Moderate damage and further lowered Sneasel's Speed.  
"Sneasel, end this with Ice Shard" Zinzolin called, while Clay commanded "Palpitoad, dodge it and use Scald", to which Zinzolin responded "Sneasel, use Feint Attack" and before Sneasel could strike with its claw cloaked in Anti-Positive energy, Palpitoad shot boiling hot water at Sneasel and KO'ed it.  
"No, Sneasel, return," Zinzolin said and he withdrew Sneasel. "Now Cryogonal, snow them under" Zinzolin called, and Cryogonal materialised.

"Palpitoad, quick, use Return" Clay commanded, but Zinzolin replied "Can't let you do that Clay, Cryogonal, use Ice Beam" and before Palpitoad's white energy covered tongue could strike Cryogonal, it was KO'ed by a beam of cold energy shot from Cryogonal's mouth.  
"Palpitoad, return, you did well," Clay said as he withdrew Palpitoad.  
"Now Mamoswine, let's get to work," Clay said as Mamoswine materialised.

Meanwhile, outside the battle.  
While Zinzolin and Clay battle, the Neo Team Plasma Grunts manage to get the Ice Magnifier to the ship and, with a little help from Colress, manage to get it onboard.  
"Shadow Triad, we may need you to rescue Zinzolin, in the unlikely event he blows his battle against Clay," Colress said, noticing the battle. The Shadow Triad teleport next to Colress, nod, then head out.

Meanwhile, Ash's Rufflet defeats a Neo Team Plasma's Trubbish with a Slash attack, while Hilda's Dewott KO's a Neo Team Plasma Grunt's Krokorok with Water Pulse, forcing the last Neo Team Plasma Grunts to flee.  
"Whew, looks like we've managed to clean up," Ash said, to which Hilda replied "Yeah. At least now Neo Team Plasma won't be a threat"  
"What about Team Rocket though? One of the Neo Team Plasma Grunts said they'd been seen in the Relic Passage, what say we search for them, and make sure they're not threatening the Tournament as well" Ash asked, to which Hilda replied "Then let's go", and they headed for the Relic Passage.

"This'll be simple. Cryogonal, just float up out of the range of Mamoswine's attacks, then starts Flash Cannoning" Zinzolin said, and Cryogonal indeed did rise up into the air.  
"Do you think that'll stop Mamoswine's attacks? Well you're wrong, Mamoswine, dodge the Flash Cannon then use Stone Edge" Clay commanded, and Mamoswine narrowly avoided the Flash Cannon and generated large stones that it shot at Cryogonal.  
"Quick Cryogonal, use Reflect" Zinzolin called, and Cryogonal threw up a barrier that halved the damage it took, taking a KO down to three-quarters of its Hit Points.  
"Another Flash Cannon Cryogonal" Zinzolin responded, and Cryogonal shot a beam of grey light at Mamoswine, dealing Considerable damage.  
"Mamoswine, quick, use Iron Head" Clay commanded, and Mamoswine cloaked itself in a metal-like grey light, and charged, deflecting the Flash Cannon and forcing Zinzolin to add "Cryogonal, dodge it" but Cryogonal was hit, and KO'ed, although Mamoswine took another Considerable hit in the process of using Iron Head.  
"How did that happen?" Zinzolin asked, to which Clay replied "Flash Cannon is light a metal light, which is reflected by a sufficiently powerful Steel-type Physical move. Normally it doesn't cause much since Steel resists its own type. But when it works, it works" Clay replied. Zinzolin just withdrew Cryogonal, then said "Piloswine, snow them under" and Piloswine materialised.

At that point, Reflect wore off.  
"Just end this Piloswine, use Bulldoze," Zinzolin said, and Piloswine's waves of light brown energy KO Mamoswine.  
"Mamoswine, get back, you did well," Clay said as he withdrew Mamoswine.  
"Alright, this is risky. My last Pokémon is a Camerupt, who can hit hard with Fire-type moves. However, it's vulnerable to Ground-type attacks. I should be OK, but I can't quite be sure with these Plasma Scum" Clay thought to himself. He then said "Alright Camerupt, let's get to work" and Camerupt materialised.

"Pilowswine, use Bulldoze" Zinzolin commanded, and Piloswine shot waves of Light Brown energy at Camerupt, but Clay was ready.  
"Camerupt, dodge then use Earth Power" Clay commanded, and Camerupt jumped to avoid the Bulldoze, then landed on the ground and sent a blast of Light Brown energy at Piloswine.  
"Piloswine, dodge it then use Take Down" Zinzolin called, while Clay commanded "Camerupt, stop it with Flame Burst", and although Camerupt took Moderate damage from the charging Piloswine, cloaked in white energy, Camuerpt shot a burst of fire at Piloswine, dealing a third of its health in damage. Piloswine took additional minor damage from recoil.  
"Piloswine, use Bulldoze" Zinzolin called, and Piloswine once again unleashed waves of light brown energy at Camerupt.  
"So predictable. Camerupt, jump, then use Earth Power again" Clay said, and Camerupt once again avoided the Bulldoze, barely.  
"Piloswine, use Ice Fang" Zinzolin commanded, and Piloswine cloaked its fangs in ice, avoided the Earth Power, then charged at Camerupt, dealing Moderate damage, while Camuerpt then restored a quarter of its health with a Sitrus Berry.  
"Quick Camerupt, get it off with Flame Burst" Clay commanded, and Camerupt blasted a burst of flames at Piloswine, dealing Considerable damage.  
"Now Piloswine, use Bulldoze" Zinzolin called, and Piloswine shot waves of light brown energy at Camerupt, dealing Considerable damage and lowering Camerupt's Speed.  
"End this Camerupt, use Flame Burst" Clay commanded, and Camerupt just got the Flame Burst off to KO Piloswine before its Take Down connected.  
Conclusion: Palpitoad, Mamoswine and Camerupt wins

Meanwhile in the Relic Passage.  
Soon, Ash and Hilda reach the Relic Passage and start their search. The people in a red outfit notice Ash and Hilda approaching, and hide nearby, not wanting to start a confrontation, and also because both Ash and Hilda are not targeted.  
"Wonder where Team Rocket got to?" Ash asked, but after a few moments of searching, they find a red-suited guy withdrawing his fainted Ferrothorn.  
"Hey, have you seen a couple of young adults wearing a black outfit with a big red R on the chest?" Ash asked, to which the red-suited guy replied "Yes, they went that way, but you're unlikely to catch up to them"  
"OK. At least we know they're, for now, not a threat" Ash said, sighing. He would have loved to make sure they weren't a threat, even if only for now.  
"Well, we had better get back to the Tournament, and see if Neo Team Plasma have been repelled," Ash said, turning to Hilda, who nodded, and they departed.

After they were patched up, and their Pokénon, Nate, Rosa and Hugh all head out to meet up with Clay, Maximus, Trip, Ash and Hilda. Maximus and Trip both played their part, though off-screen, if repelling Team Plasma.

"No, I lost. How did I lose? This should have been a cakewalk" Zinzolin said as he withdrew Piloswine, to which Clay responded, "Because you didn't think that a Ground-type Pokémon Master would know how to counter types that are Super-Effective against my Ground-type". But at this, the Shadow Triad appeared, and one of them said "You will be punished Zinzolin. But, we managed to get an unexpected victory, which I'll explain back on the ship" and at this, the Shadow Triad teleported themselves and Zinzolin away.  
"Hmph. I'll be informing the other Gym Leaders about Neo Team Plasma, as well as the group that's known as Team Rocket, we need to be on guard in case either group

attacks" Clay said to himself. He then turned to watch as the Plasma Frigate rose into the air and left, at very high speed.  
"Was there anyone on that ship that shouldn't have been?" Clay asked, to which an Unova Defence Force member replied "No, your lockdown of the Arena saved hundreds of lives. Unova salutes you today Clay"  
"Aw shucks, you're embarrassing me, I'm just doing my job" Clay replied, to which the Unova Defence Force member nodded, then departed.  
"Alright guys, well done. You contributed to potentially saving the lives of hundreds of people today, thank you" Clay said, turning to face Ash, Hilda, Maximus, Trip, Nate, Rosa and Hugh. They nodded, thanked Clay, then they departed.

Hilbert was waiting for Hilda when she returned to the Pokémon Centre. And as soon as she did, Hilbert ran up to her, hugged her, and asked: "Are you OK?"  
"Yeah, I'm OK. We had quite a fight with Neo Team Plasma, but we're OK" Hilda replied, embracing Hilbert back. Hilbert then turned to Ash, and said "Everything OK with you?"  
"Yeah, we'll be fine" Ash replied. Hilbert nodded, then added "I'll go inform mom and the others that you're OK"  
"Thanks, we've got to get to bed, I'm exhausted" Hilda replied, to which Ash added, "Yeah, as we said it was a tough fight, so we're really tired". Hilbert nodded, and after they gave their Pokémon to Nurse Joy, Ash and Hilda went upstairs.

Meanwhile, with Nate, Rosa and Hugh  
"Rosa, can we please talk? Away from Hugh?" Nate asked, to which Rosa replied, with a sense of dread, "Sure". She then followed Nate to his room, while Hugh headed for his room.

When they reached Nate's room, Nate asked "Rosa, why didn't you tell me you're Ex Team Plasma?", to which Rosa sighed. She knew this question was coming and replied "Three reasons. Firstly, Hugh, he'll flip out if he knew, secondly, it wasn't exactly important until today, and thirdly, because I wasn't part of the faction we fought today, myself, as well as everyone in the little Pokémon Rehabilitation Centre I volunteered at with my mom, were under Rood, who lives in Driftveil City now, working to atone for their past"  
"Oh, that explains it. Well, I do have one other question. Do you know anything about Neo Team Plasma?" Nate asked, to which Rosa replied "A little. Team Plasma has always been divided to some degree, between N's ideals of improving the relationship between people and Pokémon, and Ghetsis' faction, who want to take over Unova and be the only ones who can own Pokémon"  
"Alright. I'm guessing you have no information about Neo Team Plasma now?" Nate asked, to which Rosa replied "I don't, sorry. I do have one request, and one question please"  
"Ask away," Nate said, to which Rosa asked "To the question. Are you a member of the Police Force?", to which Nate replied "Yes. But don't worry, you're safe. You're not on the International Police Force's wanted list, nor is your mom due to her lifelong Good Behaviour Bond. And no, I will not be reporting this back to the International Police Force"  
"Oh, alright, thanks Nate" Rosa said, to which Nate replied "Sure. Now, what's your request"  
"Please don't tell Hugh. I will tell him, only when I'm ready to tell him" Rosa requested, to which Nate nodded. Rosa then finished with "Alright, thanks. That means a lot"  
"Alright," Nate replied. Rosa then sighed, and departed, heading for her room, while Nate also went to bed.

Meanwhile, back in Relic Passage.  
The four people from earlier met up to discuss very recent events.  
"So, we've captured two members of that infernal Terrorist Organisation Neo Team Plasma," one of them said, to which a second one replied "That we have. Unfortunately, those Rocket scum escaped"  
"That they did, and they KO'ed my Ferrothorn, somehow" the third member added. The fourth member asked, "What do we do?"  
"Well, you can make up for your KO'ed Ferrothorn by following those Rockets and find out where in the Relic Passage they're going," the second member said to the third member, who nodded, said "Alright I guess", and departed. The second member then turned to the others, and asked: "Now what?"  
"Well, we'll see if either of these Neo Plasma Goons can help us with finding those hidden parts of the Relic Passage" the first one replied, to which the second one added "The full Relic Passage crisscrosses the Unova region. If we find them all, then nobody from any Villainous teams will be safe from us, and from justice for their Seditious crimes"  
"Alright. Let's do that then" the first one said, and they headed down another part of Relic Passage.

With Neo Team Plasma  
"How did we do?" Zinzolin asked to the Grunts, and the response was "Well, we nearly defeated Jessie and James of Team Rocket, and we managed to get the Ice Magnifier from the Cold Storage, so that's good. However, some strange guys in red and a Ferrothorn attacked and, appears to have captured two of our members, and not only did we fail to capture Ash and Hilda, but we also failed to capture any civilians"  
"So, we managed to continue on our ice plans, but we have nothing to bargain with. That's, annoying. Did they at least capture Jessie and James of Team Rocket?" Ghetsis asked, to which Zinzolin replied "We don't know, it was only two members who followed Jessie and James into the Giant Chasm"  
"Alright. Send some spies out across Unova, to track down the fate of those Rockets. We cannot afford them to escape. Also, get that Ice Magnifier working, we won't be able to truly use Kyurem's power without it" Ghetsis said, to which Colress replied "It will be done Ghetsis"  
"Then get to it. I need to talk to Zinzolin personally" Ghetsis said, to which Colress nodded, then departed.  
"What did you want to talk about?" Zinzolin asked, to which Ghetsis replied "I have heard that you lost to Clay, despite a type advantage"  
"It wasn't that simple. He had prepared for me. He used a Camerupt, a Palpitoad and a Mamoswine against me" Zinzolin replied. Ghetsis sniggered manically, then added "I had a feeling Clay would do something like that. He's one of those Gym Leaders, who always has an answer for everything. But that's beside the point"  
"Ghetsis, my lord, I only engaged him in battle so we could get the Ice Magnifier back to the ship" Zinzolin responded. After a few moments, Ghetsis nodded, then said "OK. My big piece of advice for the future is to diversify your Ice-type team. Give it the best chance against types strong against you"  
"I will my lord" Zinzolin replied, to which Ghetsis responded "You had better. I won't tolerate continued failure", and at that, the communication was cut.

Meanwhile with Team Rocket  
Team Rocket has a lot to inform Giovanni about. They opened communications with Giovanni, and Giovanni asked "How went your assignment?" to which Jessie replied "Mixed. On the upside, we were able to identify how Neo Team Plasma itself conducts battles, and we avoided capture. Unfortunately, we were only able to battle two Grunts, so we only got limited intelligence on their strategies. Also, our battle was interrupted by, what is called a Ferrothorn, and some strange guys in red uniforms"  
"Hold on, what? This wasn't part of the reports" Giovanni replied, shocked, to which James replied "We had no idea they were there either. But, we at least know of their existence in the Relic Passage"  
"Alright, what intel did you obtain?" Giovanni asked, to which Jessie replied: "They're known to attack trainers as well as Pokémon, and they battle using mainly Poison and Dark-type Pokémon"  
"Alright, noted. We'll take that into account, as should you" Giovanni replied, to which both Jessie and James nodded. Giovanni then added "Don't use the Relic Passage anymore with those red goons around, that would be my final piece of advice. Find a new hiding place", to which Jessie and James both nodded. The communication was then cut.  
"Alright, let's go and find a new hiding place. Chargestone Cave would be a good place" James said, to which Jessie replied, "That'd be a good place to hide". They then got up and departed.


	29. Chapter 29: Tennis, Soccer, and Deerling

The following morning Ash and Hilda met up out the front.  
"So, I was thinking we just have a relaxing day today, after everything that happened yesterday. What do you think Hilda?" Ash asked, to which Hilda replied "Sure. There's a couple of things I want to do in the market, and we can go to Big Stadium and Small Court in Nimbasa City"  
"Great idea" Ash responded, and their first port of call was the Market.

When they arrived, they found the Ex-Plasma Grunt, who immediately waved them down, and asked Hilda "Hey, how's the Incense going?"  
"It's going nicely thanks. A nice little power bonus. Plus Dewott really enjoys the scent" Hilda replied, to which the Ex-Plasma Grunt replied "That's very nice to hear. Water-type Pokénon love the scent of the Sea Incense, so, that was a good choice"  
"True" Hilda replied. Ash then said "We'll see you around, and by the way, you're the real Team Plasma, not the Black-clad Terrorists called themselves Team Plasma"  
"Thanks, Ash, that means a lot" the Ex-Plasma replied as they headed for other stalls.

The other major stall Ash and Hilda arrived at the Moo Moo Milk stall, where they both got a Moo Moo Milk each, but also a few for their Pokémon. After a quick conversation, they depart, enjoying their milk.

"So, where do you want to go today?" Ash asked, to which Hilda replied "Nimbasa City of course. Rollercoasters, Big Stadium, Small Court and the Pokémon Musical"  
"Heh, of course," Ash replied, and they headed out of Driftveil City.

Ash and Hilda finished their Moo Moo Milk as they reached Nimbasa City, and Ash sees that Soccer and Tennis were on in Big Stadium and Small Court.  
"So Hilda, how good are you at Soccer?" Ash asked, to which Hilda replied: "I fancy myself as relatively good".  
"Alright", let's go" Ash replied, and they entered.

When they arrived, Ash and Hilda saw a group of Strikers kicking balls around.  
"Hello and welcome. Come to try out Soccer?" one of the Strikers asked, to which Ash replied "Sure. I haven't seen much of this game, so I'd like to give it a try"  
"Great," the Striker said, before adding "What are your names?"  
"I'm Ash from Pallet Town" Ash replied, while Hilda responded, "I'm Hilda from Nuvema Town".  
"Hilda? Like, Hilbert's little sister Hilda?" one of the strikers asked, to which Hilda nodded. The striker smiled, and said "Well, nice to meet you. He's mentioned you a couple of times, and it's nice to finally meet you"  
"That's great to hear" Hilda replied, smiling. The strikers then guided Ash and Hilda onto the field. After a quick explanation of the basic rules, Ash and Hilda started on some basic ball skills.

What Ash didn't know, is that Hilda has played Soccer quite a bit growing up, and though Ash picked the game up relatively quickly, when they took each other on in a quick scratch match, in this case first to get a goal.

Hilda turned out to be quite skilled at Soccer, while Ash struggled. And although Ash's team was able to get a couple of shots on goal, the goalie for Hilda's team was able to catch or deflect it. Hilda's team also got several of shots on goal, including a shot from Hilda, it took five shots for Hilda's team got past Ash's goalie and score a goal, ending the game with Hilda's team's victory.

"Whew, you were right when you said you fancied yourself as quite good at Soccer, you were right Hilda," Ash said, to which Hilda replied, "I told you. I played Soccer a far bit in school"  
"Cool," Ash replied. He then added, "So, how about we get some lunch, then head for the Pokémon Musical before heading to Small Court?"  
"Sure" Hilda replied. As they went to leave, Ash said "Thanks for the game, that was pretty intense", to which one of the Strikers replied "No problem" as Ash and Hilda departed.

Ash and Hilda had a quick wash, then had their lunch at a local burger store and enjoyed it. Ash picked a chicken burger while Hilda picked a Double cheese Beef burger. Once they finished their meals, Ash and Hilda headed for the Pokémon Musical. Ash knew that Hilda wanted to participate, but participation was not Ash's cup of tea.

When they arrived, Hilda immediately ran up to the registration desk and registered for the next event.  
Ash chuckled, and when Hilda had registered her name and her Dewott, Ash approached and asked: "So, which one is she entered in?"  
"Exciting Nimbasa, do you want to participate, or watch?" the registrar replied, to which Ash responded "I want to watch"  
"Alright, just head through the door on your left, and take your seat" the registrar replied, and gave Ash his ticket.

While Ash sorted out his seat to watch the Musical, Hilda was busy dressing up her Dewott. Once ready, she joined the others.  
"Participants for this musical are: Jackson will participate with Bitey, Tanjio will participate with Panny, Emily will participate with Gothie and Hilda will participate with Dewott. And the show you'll be participating in is Exciting Nimbasa. That is a popular show among teenage boys" the old man said. Hilda nodded, then he ended with "Once you're done with dress-up, let's go". And while the others went to dress-up, Hilda waited, having already dressed up Dewott. After a few minutes, everyone is ready, and they headed towards the stage.

As Ash entered, he noticed that most of the audience were young men around his age. He took a seat and waited.

The music started and showed at sunset, a brown floor, with rocks at the back, and Krokorok, Pansage, Gothorita and Dewott. They danced onto the arena, then showed off their outfits. Dewott was wearing a Green Barette, holding a Whisk and a Paintbrush, with a bib, and wearing a Witchy Hat and a Hula Skirt. They did their routine, and when each of the participants got the spotlight, they showed off their props. Hilda's Dewott swung around its paintbrush and the whisk as he danced around and flipped around, obviously having an absolute ball. At the end of the performance, Dewott bowed, to massive applause.

Hilda and the others returned to the foyer, and the old man said "Hmmm, Good job! It was a great musical! In fact, I've received comments for you from the audience", and everyone was in quiet anticipation, hoping they've done well.  
"I am really pleased. I will give then to you in order!" the old man added, then he continued with "Hilda's Dress Up performance was very cool! Your Dewott played its role very well!"  
"Thanks" Hilda replied. The old man then went to the next contestant, and added "Tanjio's Dress Up performance was very cute! Watching your Pokémon's sharp moves, I also felt cute"  
"Aww, whoever said that is so sweet" Tanjio responded, blushing slightly. The old man then went to the next contestant, and continued with "Jackson's Dress Up performance was very unique! Watching your Pokémon's sharp moves, I also felt unique!"  
"Thanks" Jackson replied. The old man then went to the last contestant, and concluded "Emily's Dress Up performance was very unique! The Pokémon used Props to convey such abundant expression, just as if they were actors"  
"Thank you" Emily responded. The old man then returned to his original spot and finished with "Thank you very much for your participation today. Please join another musical again! Have a great day!" and with that, the four of them headed out.

Ash and Hilda met up in the foyer, and Ash said "Well done, I enjoyed that"  
"Nice to hear. So, we're heading for the Small Court?" Hilda responded, to which Ash answered "Of course", and at this, they departed.

When they arrived at Small Court, they saw Smashers playing tennis.  
"So tennis is today's sports event on," Ash said, to which Hilda replied "Cool. Didn't play Tennis as much as I did with Soccer, so that'll be interesting"  
"OK" Ash replied, and as they approached, a Smasher saw them, waved, and said, "Hello, do you want to try some Tennis?"  
"We'd love to" Ash and Hilda both replied, to which the Smasher responded "Cool. Amber, you give Hilda your racket, I'll give Ash mine, and we can show them how to play", to which Amber nodded, and they both handed over their rackets.  
"So, what are your names?" Amber asked, to which Ash replied "I'm Ash from Pallet Town", while Hilda responded "I'm Hilda of Nuvema Town"  
"Hilda? You wouldn't happen to be related to Hilbert, would you?" Amber asked, to which Hilbert replied "Yes, I'm his younger sister"  
"Awesome! Oh man, he was the guy who rescued me from Team Plasma when they attacked Big Stadium and Small Court" Amber replied, shaking Hilda's hand, who smiled and responded "He mentioned that he had rescued a Smasher from Team Plasma, seems that was you. Good to know you're OK"  
"Heh, good to know. Now, let's get going" Amber replied, and they headed for the court.

Ash and Hilda played a quick practice game, to get used to the rules of Tennis, then played a full set. Although Ash streaked out to a three-game to one lead, Hilda hit back and won the next three games in a row. Ash and Hilda kept going back and forward, until Ash broke Hidla's game at five games to six, and went on to win seven games to six.  
"Whew, that was a close match. I'm not even mad that I lost, that's how close it was" Hilda said, to which Ash replied "That seriously could have gone either way"  
"Good going Ash and Hilda, that was a fun game to watch," Amber said, to which Hilda replied "Thanks, it was fun"  
"We'll be heading back to Driftveil City now. But, we may return sometime in the future to play another game" Ash said, to which Amber replied "That would be great. See you around", and at that, Ash and Hilda departed, waving.

After another quick wash-up, Ash and Hilda went for a couple of rollercoaster rides before heading to Dinner and returning to Driftveil City for the night.

Meanwhile with Jessie and James  
The communication was opened, and Giovanni appeared.  
"Jessie, James, we have your next assignment," Giovanni said, to which James asked "Sure. What is it?"  
"We need you to attack the Season Research Lab and grab the Serene Grace Deerling. Serene Grace is Deerling's Hidden Ability, and we need it for the next stage in our plans" Giovanni replied, to which Jessie added "It will be done. Where's the meetup point?"  
"Hide in Mistralton Cave until the meeting point is decided on, nobody will expect you to hide in there" Giovanni replied, to which both Jessie and James nodded, and Meowth responded "We won't let you down"  
"I have confidence that you won't. By the way, if you can capture any of the Scientists, and convince them to join Team Rocket, that would be a bonus" Giovanni replied, to which Jessie responded "We'll aim for that too"  
"Good. I wish you good luck. By the way, the control devices used by Neo Team Plasma, here they are. Use them on the Scientists if you have to. Good luck, do not fail" Giovanni replied, and the communication was cut.  
"Alright. I'm thinking of striking at night. Apparently, the Scientists live there 24/7, so we should launch our attack at night" James said, to which Jessie nodded, and replied "Sounds like a plan". The trio then departed.

During the night, on Route Six.  
Jessie and James break into the Season Research Lab and capture two Scientists, as well as the Summer and Winter form of Deerling, while the Autumn and Spring forms escaped the facility, and another Scientist managed to avoid Team Rocket's attack and ran for Driftveil City.

The following morning, Ash and Hilda awaken to a tense situation.  
"What's going on?" Ash asked, to which Nurse Joy replied "The Season Research Lab was attacked by figures in dark clothes"  
"What? When did this happen?" Ash asked, to which Nurse Joy replied "Last Night"  
"Then we'd better get going, and find out what's going on," Ash said to Hilda, who nodded and they departed.

They didn't get far, however, before they found an Officer.  
"Oi, what are you doing here?" the officer asked, to which Ash replied, "Is there any way we could help?"  
"Well, we'd love for you to help find the missing Deerling, it looks like two of the Deerling have been stolen by whoever attacked the Season Research Lab, and the other two are running around in Route Six" the Officer replied, pointing to Route Six. Ash nods, and he and Hilda departed.

When they arrived at Route Six, Ash said "I think we should split up, so we can cover more ground", to which Hilda nodded, and said "Sure", and at this, they separated.

With Hilda  
Hilda searched for a little while, focusing on the south of the Route. After about twenty minutes, she finds an Autumn Deerling grazing near the water.  
"Aw, that's a cute Pokémon," Hilda said and she got out her Pokédex.  
The voice in her Pokédex said "Deerling, the Season Pokémon. When sensing confrontation, Deerling hides in the grass. It also changes its appearance as the season's change."  
"Cool," Hilda said. She sent a message through her Xtransciever and kept an eye on the Deerling until the people taking care of them arrived. When they arrived, Deerling ran up to the Scientist and affectionately rubbed his hand.  
"Thanks, ma'am," the Scientist said, to which Hilda replied "No worries". The Scientist smiled, then headed back to Driftveil City.

With Ash  
Ash headed to the north of Route 6 and started looking around for the other Deerling. After a while, Ash notices a deer-like Pokémon looking towards a cave, though not Chargestone Cave. Getting out his Pokédex, he scanned it.  
The voice said "Deerling, the Season Pokémon. When sensing confrontation, Deerling hides in the grass. It also changes its appearance as the season's change."  
"So this is a Deerling," Ash said. He slowly approached, then kneeled next to the Deerling.  
"Hey, are you OK?" Ash asked, to which the Deerling looked at Ash, nothing but panic on its face, and called at him, then at the cave.  
"Alright, sounds like whoever's attacked your facility ran into that cave," Ash said. He then offered his hand to the Deerling, and he helped guide the Deerling back towards Driftveil City.

When Ash and Hilda reunited, the two Deerling ran up to each other and nuzzled each other.  
"There are two caves in the north of Route Six. And I found this Deerling near one of the" Ash said, to which the Scientist asked, "Which one?"  
"The one on the other side of the river" Ash replied, to which the Scientist replied "Sounds like whoever attacked our station fled into Mistralton Cave"  
"That's where Cobalion was two years ago. I recommend extreme caution, Cobalion is a powerful Legendary, from what my brother told me" Hilda replied, to which Ash responded "Even so, we'll have to go in there to rescue the captured Scientists. If Cobalion shows up, run for it, alright?"  
"Alright" Hilda replied, nodding. It was obvious that she was nervous, so Ash walked over and placed her hand in both of his.  
"You'll be OK Hilda, so long as you stay close to me," Ash said, and when Hilda still seemed nervous, Ash put a hand on her shoulder, then embraced her, which she returned. After a few moments, they broke apart, and Hilda said "I'm as ready as I could ever be"  
"Alright, then let's get going," Ash said, to which Hilda nodded, and they departed.

As Ash and Hilda walked across Roue Six they see the amount of damage that had been done to the entrance of the laboratory. The door to the lab was lying on the ground, damaged severely.  
"How did that happen?" Ash asked, to which Hilda replied: "Whoever took the Deerling", to which Ash nodded. An Officer caught up with them, and said: "Do either of you have Pokémon that know Surf?"  
"No" both Ash and Hilda replied, to which the offer said "Oh dear, then I recommend letting me tag along, my Wailmer will be able to carry all three of us across to Mistralton Cave"  
"Well, the more help we can get against Team Rocket, the better" Ash replied. The Officer asked "You've fought Team Rocket before Ash, what advice can you give?" to which Ash replied "You have to be careful taking them on. But, if you can handle a mix of Status Conditions and outright attacks, you should be OK"  
"Alright, noted" the Officer replied.

Soon, they arrived at the river separating them from Mistralton Cave.  
"Wonder how Team Rocket got across," Hilda asked, to which Ash replied "They probably have a Pokémon capable of using Surf"  
"Likely. Well, Wailmer, let's do this" the Officer said and Wailmer materialised. At once, Ash, Hilda and the Officer clamber on, and Wailmer starts taking them across the water. As they do, Ash said to himself "We're coming for you Team Rocket"

Soon, they had arrived on the other shore. Getting off, the Officer withdrew Wailmer.  
"Here we go. Remember, if anyone encounters Team Rocket, inform me, I have the experience of taking them on in the past. If you run into Cobalion, run for your life" Ash said, to which both Hilda and the Officer nodded, and they proceeded inside.


	30. Chapter 30: Battle of Mistralton Cave

The first thing Ash and Hilda notice when they get in is that it's pitch black.  
"Ah, we'll need some help with that. Don't worry though, I have what we need" the Officer said, and he called in an Eelektross.  
"Eelektross, use Flash" the Officer called, and Eelektross flashed a blast of light that lit up the cave.  
"Alright, now let's get going," the Officer said, and him, Ash and Hilda headed inside.

Meanwhile, with Team Rocket.  
On the third floor of Mistralton Cave, Jessie and James are awaiting Giovanni's signal. James gets an idea.  
"How about we take control of the Wild Pokémon to slow down anyone trying to stop us?" he asked, to which Jessie replied "That's a good idea. Plus we could use some of our Pokémon to slow them down too"  
"Yeah, that's a great idea" Meowth responded. Jessie and James nodded, and after Swoobat very affectionately hugged James, it used its call to take control of the Woobat in the area. And although the vast majority of the Pokémon were controlled, one little Axew was able to resist and ran off towards the first floor.

Back to Ash, Hilda and the Officer  
They quickly find their path blocked by a Strength boulder.  
"Well, as I'm prepared, Eelektross, use Strength to push the boulder into the hole" the Officer commanded, and Eelektross used its Strength to push the boulder across the ground into a nearby hole.  
"Let's go," Ash said, and they proceeded in.

They didn't get far, however, before a Hiker seemed to block their pathway.  
"Sorry Mr Hiker, but we're not battling you. We're here to rescue some captured Deerling" the Officer said, and he showed his badge, to which the Hiker nodded, and responded "The guys in black you may be looking for are on the third floor. But the wild Pokémon are going nuts too"  
"Alright, noted," Ash said, and both he and Hilda called all of their Pokémon in, ready to battle, also noticing the Wild Pokémon on the other side, waiting for them. And sure enough, as Eelektross pushed the second boulder into the hole, the Wild Pokémon rush them.

Battle: Ash, Pignite, Pikachu, Rufflet and Frillish VS Woobat, Lairon, Boldore and Axew  
Woobat unleashes sharp winds of light blue energy at Ash and his Pokémon, and the damage ranged from Minor for Pignite to Slight for Frillish, Pikachu and Ash.  
"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt" Ash commanded, and Pikachu unleashed a blast of electricity at Woobat, KO'ing it in one hit. He then saw Lairon charging at them while covered in white energy, a Take Down, and called "Pignite, stop it with Substitute, then Pignite, Frillish, strike with Brick Break and Water Pulse"  
Pignite used a quarter of its health to hide behind a Substitute doll, which tanked the Take Down, while Lairon took no recoil thanks to its Rock Head Ability, then both Pignite and Frillish launched an orange-glowed hand, and a ball of water, respectively, at Lairon, inflicting Massive damage, then Water Pulse KO'ed.  
An Axew then charged at them, it's hands glowing with draconic energy, a Dragon Claw attack, but another Axew launched in and, with hands glowing in draconic energy, a Dual Chop, KO'ed the other Axew. Suddenly, Ash saw the roof shake, then started falling. A Rock Slide.  
"Whoa, quick, Pignite, Protect us with Substitute," Ash said, and Pignite generated another Substitute and stopped any of them getting hurt by the falling Rocks, though the Substitute was destroyed, and Ash commanded "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, Frillish, Water Pulse" and Pikachu's blast of electricity knocked Boldore to Sturdy, then Boldore was KO'ed by the ball of water from Frillish.  
Conclusion: Ash and his team won.

"Who's this?" Ash asked as the Axew turned around and waved to him and Pikachu, which both returned.  
"Axew, the Tusk Pokémon. Axew marks its territory by making scratch marks on trees with its tusks, which regrow if they fall out." Ash's Pokédex said. Ash smiled, then asked "Hey Axew, would you like to help me with this battle?", to which Ash replied by nodding, smiling, and said "Awesome. Then let's go" and he grabbed a Poké Ball, and threw it at Axew, the ball opened, captured Axew, then shook a few times, and clicked.  
"Alright, I got an Axew," Ash said, and he picked it up, then said "Axew, I choose you" and Axew materialised.

Meanwhile, Hilda's also got her Wild Pokémon to take on.  
Battle: Hilda, Dewott, Simisear and Stoutland VS Woobat, Boldore, Lairon and Axew.  
"Simisear, use Rock Slide" Hilda called, and Simisear scraped the top of the cave, and dropped rocks onto all opponents, dealing from Significant damage to Woobat to Slight damage to Lairon.  
"Now Dewott, use Water Pulse on Boldore" Hilda commanded, and Dewott shot a ball of water at Boldore's KO'ing it since it had already taken damage from Rock Slide. Woobat retaliated by unleashing an Air Cutter attack on everyone, including Hilda, which did from Minor damage to Dewott and Hilda to slight for Stoutland and Simisear.  
Axew's claw then glowed with draconic energy and went to strike Hilda, a Dragon Claw, but Dewott blocked it with its Scalchops, its scalop glowing white with a Retaliate attack.  
"Quick, Stoutland, use Retaliate" Hilda commanded, and Stoutland cloaked itself in white energy, struck, dealing Significant damage, with Axew being finished off by Dewott's Retaliate attack.  
"Now that just leaves Lairon and Woobat. Dewott, use Aqua Jet" Hilda commanded, and as Woobat prepared to strike with another Air Cutter, Dewott cloaked itself in water and shot like an arrow at Woobat, KO'ing it. Lairon threw up a Shield to Protect itself from attacks.  
"As soon as that Protect wears off, Simisear, Brick Break. Stoutland, Thunder Fang, and Dewott, Water Pulse" Hilda commanded, and as soon as the shield dropped, Simisear struck with a glowing orange fist, Stoutland's glowing electric fangs and Dewott's ball of water, all KO'ing the Lairon.  
Conclusion: Hilda, Dewott, Simisear and Stoutland wins.

Another big surprise was in store for Ash, however, when suddenly, his Pignite started glowing.  
"Whoa! Pignite's evolving! Guys, Pignite's evolving" Ash called as Pignite grew, and expanded, and when the light vanished, the new Pokémon roared "EMBOAR!"  
"Whoa! Pignite evolved into Emboar!" Ash called, and he got out his Pokédex, as did Hilda.  
"Emboar, the Mega Fire Pig Pokémon. A flaring beard of fire is proof that it is fired up. It is adept at using many different moves" both dexes said.

"We'd better push on, who knows what Team Rocket's up to. And, of course, watch out for Cobalion" Ash said, to which Hilda and the Officer head towards the stairs, Ash's newly caught Axew leading the way.

Meanwhile with Team Rocket  
"Jessie, James, what is the progression of the Deerling capture?" a figure in a Rocket outfit asked, to which Jessie replied "We've taken control of the Wild Pokémon, but we're still waiting. We're on the 3rd floor of Mistralton Cave"  
"Alright, noted. It'll be about twenty minutes before we can arrive so we can beam you all up" the Rocket said. James then turned to Jessie, and said "You had better get your Krokorok to block the entrance to the third floor with Rock Slide"  
"Alright" Jessie replied and, after nodding to Krokorok and Swoobat, they head for the entranceway between Floors two and three, and Jessie said "Krokorok, use Rock Slide", while James called "Swoobat, assist with Psychic" and Krokorok used part of the floor, wall and roof to drop rocks into the stairway, while Swoobat used Psychic to adjust the position of the rocks, to properly block the entrance.  
"What's the Wild Pokémon situation?" Jessie asked, to which James replied "We need this, they're about to reach the second floor"  
"Right. Then get over here and wait, we need to be ready to fight our way out" Jessie said, to which James replied "Alright" and James rejoined Jessie, both Palpitoad and Swoobat standing next to Krokorok and Gurdurr.

Back to Ash, Hilda and Officer  
As soon as they arrive on the second floor, an Ace Trainer approaches, intending to challenge them, but the Officer shows off his badge and said "We can't battle right now. Something more important has come up"  
"That mysterious guy and girl in black?" the Ace Trainer asked, to which Ash replied "They're called Team Rocket, and yes, we're hunting them"  
"Alright. They went to the third floor, they're hiding there. I've informed the other Ace Trainer, and we're working on suppressing the Wild Pokémon" the Ace Trainer said, to which the Officer replied "Good work". He then continued inward, with Ash and Hilda following.

Their progress into the cave is briefly interrupted by a Strength boulder, but that's easily pushed aside by the Officer's Eelektross' Strength attack. As soon as they do, however, they're ambushed by over twenty Woobat.

Battle: Simisear and Wailmer VS Twenty Woobat  
"Holy shit, that is a lot of Woobat," Ash said, to which the Officer replied "Get you, and all of your Pokémon behind me. Gothitelle, use Protect. Then Wailmer, wash them down with Surf" and his Gothitelle stepped in front of the Officer, and everyone else, and Wailmer sent a wave of water at all of the Woobat and dealt Significant damage to all of them. However, the Woobat all retaliate with Air Cutter, eventually KO'ing Wailmer.  
"Those Air Cutter attacks would have messed us all up if we were all hit," the Officer said, to which Hilda replied "Let me finish the Woobat off"  
"How?" the Officer asked, to which Hilda replied "My Simisear knows Rock Slide"  
"Alright, do it quickly," the Officer said, and Hilda responded "Alright then Simisear, use Rock Slide" and Simisear caused a big Rock Slide to KO all of the Woobat's.  
Conclusion: Simisear wins.

"Good move Hilda," the Officer said, to which Hilda replied "Thanks. I figured out why you'd had Wailmer used Surf, and I knew that Simisear knew a move of a similar category to Surf"  
"Good thinking Hilda" Ash replied, smiling at her, which she returned.  
"Now, we'd better get going. We don't know how much time we have to stop Team Rocket" the officer said, to which Ash and Hida nodded, and they continued inward.

Interestingly, the other Ace Trainer who was on this floor was too busy battling the Wild Pokémon to attempt to interrupt their progress.  
"Thanks, Ace Trainer" Officer called as they went past, to which she nodded, then returned to holding the Wild Pokémon off.

It is here that they discover that the entrance has been caved in.  
"Oh dear," the Officer said, to which Ash replied "I'm sure Team Rocket caused this"  
"Why?" Hilda asked, to which Ash replied "This is something Team Rocket would do. Cause a cave-in to stop people interfering"  
"Aright. Well, I guess Gothitelle will use Psychic to clear the way" the Officer said, to which Gothitelle nodded, and started using Psychic to slowly move the rocks.  
"Oh, by the way, I just checked Pignite's moveset. He knows Protect. How about I use that as soon as the rocks are clear? I'm almost certain Jessie and James are going to launch every attack they have at us as soon as we appear" Ash said, to which Hilda nodded, and the Officer added "Good idea"

Meanwhile with Team Rocket  
Swoobat sensed the defeat of the twenty Woobat and called Jessie and James.  
"We're running out of time. We need a new plan" Jessie said, to which James replied "The others are almost there, and I've just got DNA samples from both the Deerling. So even if we lose them, we at least have their DNA, so we can do something with it"  
"Good idea. Any other ideas?" Jessie asked, to which James replied "Launch attacks all at once as soon as the twerps show up if they manage to move the rocks"  
"Alright, sounds like a plan" Jessie replied. Meowth then chimed in "How do I assist? I only know Physical attacks"  
"You're our signaller Meowth, for when the other Rockets show up" James responded, to which Meowth nodded, and kept an eye out.

As soon as the rocks started moving, Krokorok, Swoobat, Palpitoad and Gurdurr took position on a nearby ledge. both Krokorok and Gurdurr prepare Rock Slide, Palpitoad prepares a Mud Shot and Swoobat prepares an Air Slash, ready to strike.

Back to Ash, Hilda and the Officer  
Slowly, the rocks were moved away, and the path between the second and third floors was slowly opened. Once the path was cleared, at the same time, Hilda and Jessie both said "Strike!" and Ash commanded "Emboar, use Protect" while Jessie and Hames both called "Krokorok, Gurdurr, use Rock Slide. Swoobat, use Air Slash and Palpitoad use Mud Shot" and like Ash, Hilda and the Officer shot up the stairs, the barrier appeared around them, causing all of the moves Team Rocket's Pokémon had shot at them. As soon as the barrier fell, Hilda called "Dewott, use Hidden Power" and Dewott generated balls of ice and shot it at Swoobat, but Palpitoad tanks it instead, taking Minor damage. Ash knew better than to command Pikachu to use Thunderbolt since Krokorok would just absorb the attack and took no damage. Swoobat then shot a ball of natural energy at Dewott in retaliation, but Ash commanded "Emboar, use Fire Punch" and Emboar's fist is cloaked in flames, and punched the Energy Ball, destroying it.  
Both Gurdurr and Krokorok unleash their Rock Slide attacks, and everyone on their team except Rufflet took damage. The amount of damage inflicted varied from Simisear taking Moderate damage, to Emboar, Frillish, Dewott, Axew and Stoutland who all took minor damage, to Pikachu, Eelektross and Gothitelle, who barely felt a thing. Ash, Hilda and the Officer just avoid being buried by the rocks.  
"We have to get to them as soon as possible" Ash called, to which Hilda replied "If we can get close enough, we can all strike with the Physical attacks of our Pokémon", but they were then picked up by Swoobat's Psychic.  
"Uh oh," Ash said.

It was at that moment, that Meowth saw the portal open up, and called "This is it! They're here"  
"Alright, let's get going," James said, and at that moment, Swoobat threw everyone back, a pulse of Psionic energy used at that point. The damage taken ranged from an almost KO for Emboar, triggering his Blaze Ability, to Significant for Axew, to Considerable for Rufflet, Dewott, Hilda and Simisear, to Moderate for Stoutland, to Minor for Pikachu, Frillish, Officer and Eelektross, to Slight for Gothitelle and Ash.  
"Get back here" Ash called, and he quickly got back on his feet as everyone fled, and Hilda called "Dewott, use Hidden Power" and Dewott fired balls of Ice at Swoobat, forcing it to dodge and not catch them with Psychic again.

The Officer was close enough behind Ash for Eelektross to push the Strength boulder into the hole again.  
"How the hell did Team Rocket get past these boulders?" the Officer asked, to which Ash replied "James has a Swoobat, probably used Psychic to move them back to impede us"  
"Right" the Officer replied. Soon, they reached the escape point for Team Rocket. And there, in addition to a hole blasted in the top floor of Mistralton Cave, there's a Helicopter in Team Rocket colours hovering that Jessie, James and Meowth, along with the two captured Deerling and Scientists.  
"Gothitelle, pull them all off" the Officer called, and Team Rocket Grunts attempted their counter, a sound machine. It worked long enough for Team Rocket to escape on their helicopter, but the two Deerling were rescued in the meantime.  
"Well then. I will definitely be informing the Unova Defence Force about Team Rocket. Ash, since you have experience fighting Team Rocket, there will be a representative of the Unova Defence Force to talk to you about them" the Officer said, to which Ash replied "Sure, so long as it'll help you guys too since I can't take Team Rocket on by myself"  
"Alright, noted. But any information you provide will come in handy" the Officer replied. Ash then turned, and found an out of breath, and quite banged up Hilda, walking up to then.  
"Are you OK Hilda?" Ash asked, to which Hilda replied "I'll be OK. Team Rocket's vicious"  
"That they are. We'd all better get back, so we can all rest and recover, both Pokémon and ourselves" Ash said, to which the Officer replied "Sure" and they start heading back the way they came.

After quite the journey back, Ash, Hilda and the Officer arrived back at the Pokémon Centre, where all three of them get their Pokémon healed. The Nurse Joy also helped patch up Hilda, marvelling at how little damage Ash appears to have taken.  
"Considering I've been burned and shocked by my Pokémon before, I've grown a lot tougher. Even I'm surprised at how well I've held up. Also, can I please talk to Hilda alone for a bit?" Ash replied, and Nurse Joy nodded and departed with the Officer. Ash then took a seat opposite Hilda.  
"It was hinted at how nasty Team Rocket are when they trapped me in the Sand Tomb. But this, was another level" Hilda said, breathing heavily still. Ash nodded, put a hand on Hilda's shoulder, then said "Jessie and James are more vicious than I ever remember them being. I've battled Rockets who were as vicious as they were, but not them. But we can work on toughening us both up, so that sort of thing doesn't affect us anywhere near as much"  
"Alright. Just, once I've healed up" Hilda replied, to which Ash nodded, and said "That'll be fine, rest up, alright?" to which Hilda nodded. Ash smiled, then Hilda responded, "I will". Ash smiled, gently embraced Hilda, which she returned.  
"Alright you two, Hilda's going to be in the medical area tonight, alright Ash?" Nurse Joy asked, to which Ash replied: "That's fine". And after exchanging smiles, Hilda follows Nurse Joy to the medical area, while Ash heads towards his room for the night.


	31. Chapter 31: Tynamo and Chargestone Cave

Meanwhile on the Rocket Helicopter  
Jessie and James turned to the other Rockets, and said "This is not going to go unnoticed"  
"Of course not. We have a couple of other areas we need to hit, and capture as many Pokémon as we can, to arm as many Grunts as possible" came a purple-haired, black-eyed man in a black Rocket uniform, but with grey gloves and boots with a red stripe, and two yellow stripes on his shirt.  
"General Petrel?" James asked, to which the figure turned around, and said "The very same"  
"Of course. Where do we go to capture all the Pokémon?" Jessie asked, to which Petrel replied "Route Eight, there's a special Pokémon we want to capture, to hide as traps in our secret base"  
"Sounds nasty" James replied, to which Jessie asked "What do we know about this Pokémon? Do we even know its name? And how will we know where they are, so we don't accidentally trigger them?". After a few moments, Petrel got out a machine, and gave to Jessie and James, with data on the Pokémon they want.  
"Stunfisk, the Trap Pokémon. Stunfisk hides in the mud and then delivers an electric jolt when its prey touches it, smiling all the while." it read. Jessie looked up, then said "Stunfisk, interesting. So, we're heading to where they live?" to which Petrel nodded. He then continued with "You will be provided with a map of where the Stunfisk are hidden, so you can avoid accidentally stepping on them"  
"Sounds good," James said, and Jessie nodded. However, as Petrel turned away, Jessie whispered to James "That's insane. I'm suddenly not entirely sure about this"  
"Agreed, but if Team Plasma wants to attack us, we can use that to wear them down" James replied, to which Jessie nodded, and added "We do have a mission to carry out, so we'll have to carry it out"  
"Yeah. But we got Petrel, so we'll have to make the most of the hand we got. At least he didn't decide on Ferroseed" James replied, to which Jessie nodded. They then returned to their stations.

The following morning Ash heads to the human medical section to check on Hilda.  
"Hey, Ash," Hilda said as Ash entered. She still seemed a bit shaky on her feet, but better than she was the previous night. Ash smiled, then asked, "Do you want me to get anything from the Market this morning?"  
"A bottle of Moo Moo Milk would be really nice. I have to spend today resting up so I can head back out on our journey tomorrow" Hilda replied, to which Ash smiled, embraced her as best he could, which she did her best to return, then said "Rest up Hilda, I'll be back" before departing.

As he headed out, Nurse Joy asked "I'm surprised to see you on your feet so soon. Everything OK with you?" to which Ash replied "I'm a little sore still, so I do have to take things a little easy today, but I'm fine otherwise. I've been through this sort of thing loads of time before"  
"Alright, you take care of yourself, alright?" Nurse Joy asked, to which Ash replied "I will don't worry" before heading out.

Just as Ash exited the Centre, he runs into Hilbert.  
"Is my sister OK?" Hilbert asked, to which Ash replied "She's OK. She's just resting up today. I'm off to get some Moo Moo Milk for her"  
"Alright. Stay safe" Hilbert replied, and as Ash headed for the market, Hilbert headed in.

When Ash enters the Market, he quickly finds the Moo Moo Milk stand.  
"Hello Ash," the milk girl said, to which Ash asked "Hello. I'd like three Moo Moo Milks, one for me, one for Hilda and one for Hilbert"  
"No worries, that'll be 1500 Poké," the milk girl said as she gave the three to Ash, and Ash paid for it. He then put them in his bag, waved, thanked the milk girl, and returned to the Pokémon Centre.

Ash returned after a little while, and Pikachu leapt off his shoulder and sat next to Hilda, inviting her to pat him, which she did.  
"Hey Hilda, I got a Moo Moo Milk for you. And for your brother too" Ash said, and he gave one to Hilda, one to Hilbert, and one to himself, and took his own seat.  
"Thanks" both Hilda and Hilbert replied, smiling.  
While they slowly went through their Moo Moo Milk, they watched a couple of Unovan TV Shows.  
"It's interesting the cultural differences between Kantonian media and Unovan media," Ash said as he watched, and Hilbert said, "No surprises there".

Eventually, Ash, Hilda and Hilbert did head to a local restaurant for lunch and dinner, but for the most part, today was a rest day for Ash and Hilda.  
"So, where do we go next?" Ash asked, to which Hilbert replied "Chargestone Cave, at the end of Route 6. Go through there and you'll reach Mistralton City, where the next Gym is"  
"Alright" Ash replied, nodding. That night, Hilbert, after a big hug with Hilda, heads back towards Aspertia City to update their parents, and reassure them that Hilda and Ash are OK. Meanwhile, Ash heads to his room for the night.

The following morning, Hilda was fully recovered and ready to go.  
"So, ready to go?" Ash asked, to which Hilda replied "Yep", and she turned to Nurse Joy, and said "Thanks for taking care of us Nurse Joy"  
"No worries, my mission is to help everyone, People and Pokémon" Nurse Joy replied, smiling and waving. Ash and Hilda waved back as they departed.

After a while, Ash and Hilda arrived at the entrance to the cave.  
"So, this is Chargestone Cave?" Ash asked, to which Hilda responded "Yes, this fits the location. I've heard of this place from Hilbert, and I'm very interested to see how accurate his description is", and at this, they entered.

Inside, Ash was surprised by the strangeness of the cave.  
"There's nothing like this in Kanto," Ash said, to which Hilda replied "Alright. Well, let's see what this electrical cave has for us"  
"Yep, let's go," Ash said, and they proceeded in.

When they approached a floating rock that was blocking their path, Ash tried to push it. From two directions, he couldn't budge it. However, when he pushed it in the direction of a large, blue rock, it moved all the way to it.  
"That makes sense, still so unusual," Ash said, to which Hilda nodded. At this, two trainers, a Pokémon Ranger and a Guitarist.  
"Name's Anna, and my Emolga wants to battle you," the Guitarist said, and the Pokémon Ranger added "Name's Louis, and my Ampharos is wanting to battle"  
"Alright then. My name's Ash, and I choose Emboar" Ash replied, and Emboar materialised. Hilda nodded, then said "Alright Stoutland, let's show them what we can do" and Stoutland materialised.

Battle: Emboar and Stoutland VS Emolga and Ampharos  
"Emolga, use Acrobatics on Emboar" Anna called, and Emolga coated itself in sky blue energy, and shot at Emboar.  
"Protect yourself Emboar" Ash commanded, and Emboar threw up a barrier, and Emolga bounced off.  
"Quick Stoutland, strike with Retaliate" Hilda commanded, and Stoutland dashed from behind the shield, covered in white energy, and struck the rebounding Emolga, dealing Considerable damage.  
"Ampharos, use Thunderbolt" Louis commanded, and Ampharos unleashed a blast of electricity at Stoutland, dealing Considerable damage.

"Emolga, follow-up with Wild Charge" Anna commanded, and Emolga cloaked itself in electricity and charged at Stoutland, but Ash was ready.  
"Intercept the attack Emboar, use Thunder Punch" Ash called, and Emboar cloaked its fist with electricity and connected with Emolga. The electrical explosion that resulted in Emolga being KO'ed and Emboar taking Significant damage.  
"Emolga return," Anna said as Emolga was withdrawn.  
"Quick Ampharos, strike with Thunderbolt" Louis commanded and Ampharos unleashed a blast of electricity, which knocked Emboar down to its Blaze ability. Hilda called, in that time, "Stoutland, use Retaliate" and Stoutland, once again cloaked in white energy, charged at Ampharos, striking and dealing Moderate damage.

"Emboar, slam into Ampharos with Fire Punch" Ash commanded, and Emboar cloaked his fist with flames, plus the Blaze aura, and charged at Ampharos, dealing Considerable damage.  
"Ampharos, finish Emboar with Thunderbolt" Louis called, but Ash was ready,  
"Emboar, Protect" and Emboar barely managed to shield himself from the blast of electricity from Ampharos.  
"Stoutland, strike with Retaliate" Hilda commanded, but, instead of Stoutland just cloaking itself in white energy, the energy shaped itself into a roughly heart-shaped form, a Return attack, and struck Ampharos, KO'ing it.  
Winner: Emboar and Stoutland

"What was that move?" Hilda asked, and she got out her Pokédex to check.  
"Stoutland's moveset is Thunder Fang, Crunch, Reversal and Return" Hilda's Pokédex called. Hilda, surprised, said "Return. Well, that's interesting"  
"Return, a fascinating move," Louis said, then Anna asked "Actually, could you please help us with something?"  
"Sure, what's up?" Ash asked, to which Louis replied "Neo Team Plasma and some strange guys in a black outfit, with a large red R on their shirts, grey boots and gloves, are fighting in the two lower levels of Chargestone Cave"  
"So Neo Team Plasma and Team Rocket are fighting on the lower levels of Chargstone Cave. Alright, we'll do our best to sort it out" Ash said as he and Hilda healed their Pokémon, and Louis added "Then get going. We've opened the path to you two, good luck"  
"We will," Hilda said, and she and Ash ran further into the cave.

Ash and Hilda got about half-way into the cave, when they saw the stairs to their left have collapsed.  
"Well, I guess it's the other way then," Ash said, but as soon as they arrive at the bridge, they can see the fighting underneath. Also, they spy a horde of Tynamo on the other side.  
"Tynamo?" Ash asked, and he got out his Pokédex.  
"Tynamo, the EleFish Pokémon. Tynamo usually lives in groups and has an electricity-generating organ which discharges when in distress." the Pokédex said. Hilda smiled, then said "I've heard about Tynamo. You have to baby the Pokémon initially, but once it evolves, it becomes quite a powerful Pokémon"  
"So, are you going to add it to your team?" Ash asked, to which Hilda replied "Yes. Now, Simisear, let's show them what we can do" and Simisear materialised.  
"I'll take the other four Hilda, you go for the one you want to catch," Ash said, to which Hilda nodded, and said "That's fine"  
"Good. Emboar, I chose you" Ash called, and Emboar materialised.

Battle: Axew VS 4 Tynamo  
All four Tynamo charge at Axew enveloped in electricity, a Spark, but Ash was ready.  
"Axew, use Dig" Ash commanded, and Axew hid underground, avoiding all four Spark attacks. Axew then charged up into the Tynamo while cloaked in Light Brown energy, and dealt severe damage to one of the Tynamo. The four Tynamo then struck with Spark attacks, individually doing Slight damage, overall dealing Considerable damage.  
"Alright Axew, use Dual Chop" Ash called, and Axew's hands glowed with Draconic energy, and the first chop KO'ed the weakened Tynamo then did Moderate damage to the second Tynamo.  
The three remaining Tynamo then charged at Axew with Spark, but Ash called "Axew, use Dig" and Axew hid underground, and they Tynamo missed again. Axew then charged back out and hit the weakened Tynamo with light brown energy, KO'ing it.

The two remaining Tynamo charged at Axew with Spark, each hit dealing slight damage, minor damage overall.  
"Axew, use Dual Chop" Ash commanded, and Axew was able to use the power of the draconic energy to counter the two Spark attacks the Tynamo was launching at him. Then, he struck with Dual Chop, each one taking Moderate damage. Then, the two Tynamo struck with Spark and did Minor damage.  
"Hang in there Axew, use Dig" Ash commanded, and Axew went underground. The Tynamo charged up Spark, but due to the Light Brown energy covering Axew, it took no damage when it KO'ed Tynamo with Dig. The last Tynamo struck with Spark, dealing slight damage.  
"Axew, finish this with Dig" Ash commanded, and Axew hid underground again, then struck with Dig again, and KO'ed the last Tynamo.  
"That was great work Axew, amazing work" Ash commanded and Pikachu agreed, which made Axew cheer happily.  
Conclusion: Axew wins

Meanwhile, Hilda takes on one lone Tynamo  
"Simisear, use Crunch" Hilda commanded, and Simisear cloaked its fangs in anti-positive energy, and mashed up Tynamo, dealing Considerable damage. Tynamo then charged at Simisear while cloaked in electricity, a Spark attack, dealing minor damage.  
"Now Simisear, use another Crunch" Hilda called, and Simisear crunched up Tynamo with fangs cloaked in anti-positive energy, dealing Considerable damage. Once again, Tynamo struck with Spark, dealing Minor damage.  
"Alright, let's try this. Great Ball, go" Hilda called, and she threw the Great Ball at Tynamo. It caught it, shook three times, the clicked.  
"Alright, I got a Tynamo. Now to give you an EXP Share to train you up, while I train the other members of my team" Hilda said as she picked up the ball.  
Conclusion: Tynamo captured.

"Well done," Ash said to Hilda as she picked up the ball, to which she replied "Thanks. Now, let's get down there and find out what both Neo Team Plasma and Team Rocket are fighting over", to which Ash nodded, and they headed further inside.

Ash and Hilda reach the stairs to the lower floor and descend. As soon as they reach the lower floor, Ash and Hilda discover what's going on.

And, it's difficult to explain. There are Team Rocket Grunts who are trying to capture Ferroseed, which Neo Team Plasma Grunts are also trying to do. At the same time, Team Rocket Grunts and Neo Team Plasma Grunts are both battling each other and pulling injured members away.  
"This is crazy. How the hell are we going to try and break this up" Ash said, to which Hilda replied "I'm not sure"

Meanwhile, N has been following both Ash and Hilda and has also discovered the fight between Team Rocket and Neo Team Plasma. This time, however, there isn't just Gothitelle, but also a large, black dragon with red eyes.  
"Alright Zekrom, let's use our power to stop the mass capture of these Pokémon. Use Rock Slide" N said, and Zekrom triggers the fall of rocks, which Team Rocket and Neo Team Plasma not only just get out of the way of, but also separates them, and forces them to retreat.

Back to Ash and Hilda  
Ash and Hilda see the Rocket Grunts running their way, and Ash, grabbing Hilda's hand, he pulls her to a nearby passage as the retreating Rocket Grunts fly past.  
"What on earth was that?" Ash asked, looking upward. He spots N as he slowly descends on Zekrom, with Gothitelle just behind him.  
"It's that N guy," Ash said, and he decided to head for where N appeared to be landing, and after a bit, N landed.  
"Hey," Ash said, to which N turned to face Ash, and said "Hello. Ash, correct?"  
"Yes, I'm Ash. Was is this large dragon?" Ash replied, to which N responded "This is my Zekrom, one of the legendary Dragons of the Unova region"  
"A counterpart to my brother's Reshiram?" Hilda asked, to which N nodded, and replied "Yes. And if you're wondering, that Rock Slide was my Zekrom"  
"Wow, that's some serious power" Ash replied, to which N added "Yeah. I had to stop Neo Team Plasma, and whoever those guys in the black and grey suits are"  
"Team Rocket, they're from Kanto, the region I hail from" Ash replied, to which N nodded, then added "Alright"  
"Why are they mass capturing Pokémon?" Hilda asked, to which N replied "Neo Team Plasma will be going for terrorism with those Ferroseed. I don't know about Team Rocket"  
"I do, they'll be going for something similar" Ash replied. N nodded, and said "Well, we at least managed to, hopefully, stop the majority of their captures, so hopefully they won't be able to carry out their terrorist campaign as much"  
"I hope so too," Ash said. He then said, "So what are you going to do N?"  
"I'm going to go after Neo Team Plasma, find out what they have planned. It was nice to see you Ash and Hilda, good luck on your challenges" N replied. Ash and Hilda both nodded, and N departed, but not before cleaning up the mess his Zekrom had created.  
"Well, we'd better get going then," Ash said to Hilda, who nodded, and they continued into Chargestone Cave.

Meanwhile, back with Team Rocket  
Petrel, Jessie, James and a few other Grunts step off the helicopter, which then departs.  
"Alright. We need about forty Stunfisk. That should be enough to set up traps on an entire floor" Petrel said, to which one of the Grunts asked, "Do we use our False Swipe Pokémon?"  
"Of course" Petrel replied. He then turned to Jessie and James and gave a Poké Ball to them.  
"Here's the Gallade you used last time, with False Swipe. We need to minimise the amount of time here, so hurry" Petrel said. James took it, nodded, then they headed into the puddles to start hunting Stunfisk.

Meanwhile, Petrel is in communication with Proton.  
"How goes the Ferroseed catching?" Petrel asked, to which Proton replied "Not good. Neo Team Plasma seems to have been thinking along the same lines we are, and we're in open battle with them inside Chargestone Cave"  
"You'd better get as many as you can, then get out of there. We cannot let them steal our Ferroseed" Petrel replied, to which Proton responded "We're trying, but it's not working. They have control of many Wild Pokémon, so it's tough to make any progress"  
"Push on, we can't afford to lose this" Petrel responded, to which Proton replied "I'll try" and the communication was cut.


	32. Chapter 32: Ferroseed and Villain battle

Ash and Hilda reach the top floor of Chargestone Cave to see the escape of Team Rocket and Neo Team Plasma Grunts on both sides.  
"Damn it, they all got away," Ash said, very annoyed. He then looked around and saw a Ferroseed sitting nearby. Ash turned to face it and said "Hmmm. You seem like an interesting Pokémon. Plus, judging by what Team Rocket and Neo Team Plasma are using you for, I think I'll add you to my team, and show that Ferroseed is not always used for villainy". He then grabbed a Poké Ball and said "Rufflet, I choose you" Ash said, and Rufflet materialised.  
"Good Luck Ash," Hilda said, to which Ash nodded, and the battle began.

Battle: Rufflet VS Ferroseed  
"Alright Rufflet, use Aerial Ace" Ash commanded, and Rufflet dashed at Ferroseed while trailing light blue energy, but Ferroseed used a quarter of its health to put a doll in, a Substitute, which Rufflet failed to destroy. As Rufflet, using another Aerial Ace at Ash's command destroyed the Substitute. However, this meant that Rufflet got spikes twice by Ferroseed's Iron Barbs Ability, taking a quarter of its' max health in damage. Then, Ferroseed struck with a grey claw, a Metal Claw, which did minor damage.  
"Ouch, Rufflet's getting hurt. But I don't have much else to use. Rufflet, I'm sorry about you getting hurt, but you'll have to strike with Aerial Ace again" and Rufflet shook his head, he didn't care about getting hurt much, and struck Ferroseed with Aerial Ace, taking an eighth of its health in damage, the strike with sky blue energy did Minor damage. Ferroseed once again shielded itself with a Substitute using a quarter of its health.  
"Rufflet, keep up the Aerial Aces" Ash commanded, knowing that Rufflet didn't mind getting hurt much, and Rufflet struck with sky blue streaked wings, and after two hits, destroyed the Substitute, which was rewarded by another Metal Claw, taking Minor damage.  
"Alright Rufflet, let's catch this Ferroseed," Ash said and Rufflet pulled back. Ash then grabbed a Poké Ball and threw it at Ferroseed. The ball hits Ferroseed, captures it, shakes three times, then clicks.  
"Alright, I got a Rufflet" Ash cheered, as Rufflet did as well.  
Conclusion: Ferroseed captured.

Ash then healed up both Rufflet and Ferroseed, and Hilda said "That was a risky move Ash, I'm just glad Rufflet's OK"  
"Yeah, but that's Rufflet and Braviary for you" Ash replied, to which Hilda nodded, and responded "Alright. Now we've got to get out of here", to which Ash nodded.

Meanwhile on the bottom floor of Chargestone Cave  
One Team Rocket Grunt has managed to make his way to the bottom floor of Chargestone Cave, having caught five Ferroseed of his own. Having heard the end of the commotion upstairs, he takes a look and discovers not only his team, but Neo Team Plasma has retreated as well.  
"I'd better get back. I have five Ferroseed, so I can at least help" he said to himself. He managed to get to the top floor when he ran into a Neo Team Plasma Grunt, Ash and Hilda.  
"Uh oh," both the Neo Team Plasma Grunt and the Rocket Grunt said.  
"Hilda, let's see how you handle a Team Rocket Grunt while I'll see how I handle a Neo Team Plasma Grunt," Ash said, to which Hilda replied "Sure, let's go" and they engaged their respective Grunts.  
"Raticate, take them down" the Rocket Grunt called and Raticate materialised, to which Hilda replied "Stoutland, let's show them what we can do" and Stoutland materialised. The Neo Plasma Grunt, meanwhile, commanded "Krokorok, let's rule" and Krokorok materialised, to which Ash replied "Alright Rufflet, I choose you" and Rufflet materialised.

Battle: Stoutland and Dewott VS Raticate and Golbat  
"Raticate, use Super Fang" the Neo Plasma Grunt commanded, and Raticate charged at Stoutland with super-empowered fangs and dealt half of Stoutland's health.  
"Quick Stoutland, use Return" Hilda commanded, and Stoutland charged with white, heart-shaped energy, and struck, dealing Significant damage.  
"Another Super Fang" the Neo Plasma Grunt commanded, but Hilda was ready this time and called "Stoutland, dodge it and use Return" and Stoutland narrowly avoided the Super Fang, then struck with the white heart-shaped cloaked form, KO'ing Raticate.  
"Grr, Raticate return" the Neo Plasma Grunt called and Raticate was withdrawn, then Hilda added "Stoutland, return, well done" and Stoutland was withdrawn.

Hilda was more confident and ready to take on the next Pokémon this Grunt had.  
"Golbat, take them down" the Grunt commanded, and Golbat materialised.  
"A Golbat?" Hilda asked, and she got out her Pokédex.  
"Golbat, the Bat Pokémon. Its sharp fangs puncture the toughest of hides and have small holes for greedily sucking blood" her Pokédex said. Hilda nodded, then added "Alright Dewott, let's show them what we can do" and Dewott materialised.

"Golbat, use Confuse Ray" the Rocket Grunt commanded, and Golbat shot an eerie, spectral light at Dewott, Confusing it.  
"Oh no, Dewott, shake it off" Hilda commanded, and Dewott took a defensive stance, shaking its head, trying to shake off Confusion.  
"Golbat, quick, Wing Attack" the Rocket Grunt /commanded, and Golbat's wings were cloaked in light blue energy and charged at Dewott, dealing Moderate damage. Incredibly, it did end Dewott's Confusion.  
Golbat charged in for another Wing Attack, but Dewott and Hilda were now ready.  
"Dewott, use Hidden Power" Hilda commanded, and Dewott shot orbs of ice at Golbat, dealing a quarter of Golbat's health in damage.  
"Astonish, then Wing Attack" the Rocket Grunt commanded, and Golbat shot a spectral shout at Dewott, dealing Minor damage. However, Dewott did not Flinch.  
"Dewott, strike with Retaliate" Hilda commanded, and Dewott's schalop glowed white, and it struck Golbat's wing, the Critical Hit dealing Minor damage, also allowing Dewott to avoid the Wing Attack.  
"Grr, Bite that Otter" the Rocket Grunt commanded, and Golbat's fangs glowed with Anti-Positive energy and bit Dewott, dealing Minor damage and causing Dewott to Flinch.  
"Uh oh," Hilda said, and the Rocket Grunt called "Now Golbat, use Wing Attack" and Golbat's wings glowed sky blue, to which Hilda replied "Dewott, use Hidden Power" and although Dewott was struck by the wings, taking Moderate damage and knocking Dewott into Torrent range, Dewott was also able to strike with the balls ice, dealing Moderate damage.  
"End this Golbat, another Wing Attack" the Rocket Grunt commanded, while Hilda called "Dewott, use Water Pulse" and Dewott's ball of water, added on a blue glow, and shot it at Golbat, KO'ing it before it could hit Dewott.  
"No, I lost. How? Grr, this isn't over" the Rocket Grunt said as he withdrew Golbat, and he ran for his life. Hilda's Dewott tried to shoot a glistening, cold wind, Icy Wind, at the Grunt, but he was too fast.  
Conclusion: Stoutland and Samurott win

"Well done Dewott" Hilda cheered at Dewott, who nodded, smiled, then suddenly glowed. Gasping, Hilda said "Oh my god, Dewott's evolving", and soon enough, he roared "SAMUROTT!"  
"Wow, a Samurott," Hilda said, and she got out her Pokédex.  
"Samurott, the Formidable Pokémon and the final evolved form of Oshawott. Protected by armour, Samurott can defeat opponents with one sword swipe. Its glare can silence them as well." the Pokédex said. Hilda smiled, walked up, and gently patted her Samurott, and said "You've gotten so powerful Samurott", and at this, Samurott hugged his trainer, which she returned.

Meanwhile, with Ash  
Battle: Rufflet and Ferroseed VS Krokorok and Garbodor  
"Rufflet, use Slash" Ash commanded, and Rufflet charged at Krokorok while its claws were cloaked in white energy.  
"Krokorok, use Dig to dodge it" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, and Krokorok avoided it by digging underground.  
"Now rise up and use Crunch" the Neo Plasma Grunt commanded, but Ash was ready,  
"Rufflet, listen out for Krokorok, then jump up and use Slash" he commanded, and Rufflet just avoided the Anti-Positive energy-covered mouth, and struck with its white-covered claws, dealing Considerable damage, the Crunch that hit still did Minor damage to Rufflet.  
"Grr, take that Rufflet down with Assurance" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, and Krokorok's hand glowed with anti-positive energy, and it shot at Rufflet.  
"Defend yourself with Rock Tomb" Ash commanded, and Rufflet's rocks were able to slow down Krokorok enough for Rufflet to avoid the attack.  
"Now Slash" Ash called, while the Neo Plasma Grunt called "Assurance, again" and they both connected, dealing Considerable damage to Krokorok and Minor damage to Rufflet.  
"End this Rufflet, use Aerial Ace" Ash commanded, and Rufflet dashed at Krokorok with sky-blue energy trailing, while the Neo Plasma Grunt responded "Crunch up this Rufflet" and Krokorok's mouth glowed with anti-positive energy, and struck, dealing Moderate damage. However, Ash had another idea.  
"Rufflet, channel the flying energy into Krokorok" Ash commanded, and quickly, the energy struck Krokorok, and forced it to let go of Rufflet as it was KO'ed.  
"Krokorok, return," the Neo Plasma Grunt said, and Ash called "Alright Rufflet, well done" and Rufflet cheered. Ash then added "Rufflet, return" and Rufflet was withdrawn.  
"Garbodor, let's rule" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, and Garbodor materialised. Ash smiled, then said "Now for my new guy. Ferroseed, I choose you" and Ferroseed materialised.  
"Alright Garbodor, use Thunderbolt" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, and Garbodor unleashed a blast of electricity, but Ash was ready.  
"Ferroseed, use Substitute" Ash commanded, and Ferroseed used a quarter of its maximum health to generate a doll that it hid behind, withstood the Thunderbolt without breaking. Ferroseed then restored a slight amount of health with Leftovers.  
"Garbodor, use Stockpile" the Neo Plasma Grunt commanded, and Garbodor glowed, and it raised its Defences. Smiling, Ash said "Well, if you're doing that, Ferroseed, use Leech Seed" and Ferroseed briefly leapt out from behind its doll and shot seeds at Garbodor, seeding it. Now, not only does Garbodor lost a Minor amount of health from Leech Seeed, but Ferroseed also restored a slight amount of health from Leftovers.  
"So, uh, I'm just getting out of here. There's no chance of me winning" the Neo Plasma Grunt said as he withdrew Garbodor and ran for it.  
Conclusion: Rufflet and Ferroseed wins

"Coward" Ash said, frustrated. He looked to his Ferroseed and said "Hey, Ferroseed, you did well. I can tell your family's a wall family" Ash said to comfort his Ferroseed, who turned to face Ash and nodded. After returning, Ash and Hilda met back up.

"Hey Ash, how did Ferroseed go?" Hilda asked when they met up, to which Ash replied "Ferroseed did well. I think that Garbodor wasn't expecting a Grass/Steel type, it forced that Neo Team Plasma Grunt to retreat"  
"That's hilarious, but I guess they do have some sense of self-preservation" Hilda replied, smiling. Ash nodded, then said "Well, we had better find our way out of here, and get to the next City"  
"Alright" Hilda responded, and they headed towards the nearest exit.

Soon, they exited the cave and reached Mistralton City.  
"So, firstly, we should get our Pokémon healed, and contact our parents to update them on where we are," Ash said, to which Hilda nodded, and said "Sure" and they headed for the Pokémon Centre.

When they reached the Pokémon Centre, Ash and Hilda got their Pokémon healed, and while that happened they contacted their parents. Not only was their mothers there, but Hilbert was also there, as well as Professors Oak, Juniper and Cedric Juniper.  
"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Hilda's mom asked, to which Hilda replied "I'm alright. I needed a day to recover after the fight with Team Rocket in Mistralton Cave, but I'm good now"  
"Good to know. That day of rest and the Moo Moo Milk certainly helped" Hilda's mom replied, to which both Ash and Hilda nodded. Delia then asked "Where are you guys?", to which Ash replied "We've made it to Mistralton City"  
"So you got through Chargestone Cave, cool" Profesor Oak replied, to which both Ash and Hilda nodded.  
"So, bro, what is there to see in the area?" Hilda asked, to which Hilbert replied "Well, there's Mistralton Gym obviously. But, to the north, there's the Celestial Tower. I reckon there's a few powerful Pokémon you could both train off and, maybe even capture one or two"  
"Well, not much of a case for me, as I already have a full team. But Hilda still has two Pokémon left to obtain" Ash replied, to which Hilbert replied "Alright"  
"So, Celestial Tower is where?" Hilda asked, to which Hilbert replied "On the other side of Route 7. There's also the Twist Mountain, but I heard the entrance had partially collapsed recently"  
"Oh dear, well, I guess we won't be going there, or to that part of Unova, for a while then" Hilda replied, to which Hilbert nodded.  
"Well, it's good for you two to catch up. Oh, we have a piece of news" Professor Oak responded, to which both Ash and Hilda asked "Yeah?"  
"Yeah. We're heading to Lentimas Town tomorrow, so, maybe we could meet up there?" Professor Juniper asked, to which Ash replied "Sure, that's a good idea"  
"Great. I'll go inform Skyla, and she can get you over there" Professor Oak replied. Hilbert then added, "Keep taking care of my sister, alright Ash?" Hilbert asked, to which Ash replied "I will don't worry"  
"Good. We'll see you when you two arrive at Lentimas Town" Hilbert replied, to which both Ash and Hilda nodded, and said, "See you then". The communication was then cut.

"So, would you like to take a quick tour of Mistralton City?" Hilda asked, to which Ash replied "Sure, once our Pokémon are healed", to which Hilda nodded. After a little while, their Pokémon were healed, and, after they were returned, they headed out.

The big place for them to visit was the Mistralton City Runaway, which dominated the city.  
"This is the big place Hilbert talked about, the runaway is huge," Hilda said, to which a figure responded "Well, it is the freight capital of the Unova region", and when Ash and Hilda turned to face her, it was revealed to be Skyla.  
"Hello, who are you?" Ash asked, to which she replied "I'm Skyla, the Gym Leader of this City"  
"So you're Skyla, nice to meet you," Hilda said, and Skyla replied, "Nice to meet you, Hilda, you're Hilbert's little sister I assume?"  
"Yes, I am" Hilda replied, smiling. She then turned to face Ash and said "And this is teacher, Ash from Pallet Town in the Kanto region", to which Skyla replied "Hello Ash, nice to meet you", to which Ash replied "It's nice to meet you Skyla. What role do you have here?"  
"Well, I'm the Gym Leader of this City. But, before you challenge me, I recommend you head to Celestial Tower" Skyla replied, to which Ash and Hilda replied "Cool, tomorrow we can go there if you want"  
"Sure" Skyla replied. She then said "Well, I had better get going. I'm also a pilot, so I'd better get going" and she departed, waving to Ash and Hilda, who returned the wave.

After exploring the rest of Mistralton City, Ash and Hilda return to the Pokémon Centre for the night, ready to head for Celestial Tower.

Meanwhile on Route 8  
Petrel is overseeing the capture of the Stunfisk on Route 8 when a message comes through.  
"General Petrel," Petrel said, and Giovanni's voice came through and asked, "General Petrel, how goes the capturing of Stunfisk?"  
"Boss, we have captured the majority of our quota of Stunfisk" Petrel replied, to which Giovanni replied "That's the best we're going to have. Our mission in Chargestone Cave didn't work out as well as we had hoped, and our position has been compromised. For now, we need to pull out of Unova and regroup"  
"What? Why? We've nearly caught enough Stunfisk, why?" Petrel asked, outraged, but Giovanni quickly quelled him, then said "At this moment, Brycen, formerly of the Icirrus Gym, is on his way to Route 8. You will not be able to defeat him should you engage him. Also, Neo Team Plasma defeated us in Chargestone Cave"  
"Oh. What about Jessie and James?" Petrel asked, to which Giovanni replied "They'll have to pull out briefly as well, take them with you. We'll redeploy them soon. We have a base nearby, we can regroup there"  
"Alright, Petrel out," Petrel said, and the communication was cut.

Petrel raced out, and called "Team Rocket, get over here, we have new orders". When the Rocket Grunts, including Jessie, James and Meowth, arrived, Petrel added "We have bad news. The Icirrus Gym Leader is on his way, and we don't stand a chance against him. Boss Giovanni has ordered us to retreat", to which there were a few outraged calls from the Grunts.  
"Does that include us?" Jessie asked, to which Pretrel replied "Briefly, yes", and at this, Jessie, James and Meowth got onto the helicopter. After a few moments, the Grunts withdrew their Pokémon and also got on, and they departed.

As Team Rocket retreated, Brycen arrived and saw their ship.  
"R. Who the hell is this? I had better inform the League about this, it seems like two terrorist organisations are operating in Unova" Brycen said, and he returned to Icirrus City.

When he returned, Brycen entered the former Icirrus City Gym and opened communication to Drayden.  
"Brycen, what news do you have?" Drayden asked, to which Brycen replied "I found a group with a red R on their shirts stealing Stunfisk from Route 8. It seems that two terrorist organisations are operating in Unova, not just one"  
"Two? We know Neo Team Plasma is operating, but the other group. A Red R. Thanks for informing me. I'll inform the other Gym Leaders, see if we can find out data about this group" Drayden replied, to which Brycen replied "I'll see what I can do as well"  
"Good idea," Drayden said, and the communication was cut.


	33. Chapter 33: Route 7, Storms and Fraxure

The following morning Ash and Hilda meet up, and they discover Skyla waiting for them.  
"Good morning, so, what do you have planned today?" Skyla asked, to which Hilda replied "I want to show Ash the Celestial Tower, I think that would be an interesting place"  
"Alright, I'll meet you there" Skyla replied, and she quickly departed. Ash turned to Hilda, then asked "Celestial Tower?"  
"It's a place where deceased Pokémon are laid to rest" Hilda replied, to which Ash nodded, and responded "Just like Lavender Town in Kanto, there's a building there that houses deceased Pokémon. Well, let's see how Unova does it"  
"Alright," Hilda said, and they headed out. 

Ash and Hilda reach Route 7 and discover not only a branched path but extremely long grass, even for Route grass. To go over the grass is a thin pathway.  
"That pathway seems pretty thin," Ash said, to which Hilda replied, "We can try them if you want". Ash nodded, and slowly got onto it, with Hilda close behind.  
Here, Ash discovered that he had to put one foot in front of another, and slowly proceed.  
"This is not easy" Ash admitted, as he slowly proceeded across. Hilda replied, "My brother warned me that this balancing is required". After a decent period, Ash and Hilda reach the end of the balancing beam.  
"Whew, that was cool," Ash said, and he looked to the grass, and saw that it was taller than him and Hilda.  
"That's some very tall grass," Ash said, to which Hilda nodded. Then, a Lass approached them.  
"Hey, would you like to battle?" the Lass asked, to which Hilda replied "Sure, I'd be fine with battling you"  
"Good, thanks. By the way, have you ever done a Triple Battle?" the Lass asked, to which Hilda replied "Yes , I'm aware of them"  
"Good. Because that's how we're battling" the Lass replied. She then continued "Go, two Duckett and Unfezant" and two Ducklett materialised, along with an Unfezant.  
"Alright. Tynamo, Samurott and Stoutland, let's show them what we can do" Hilda said, and Tynamo, Stoutland and Samurott materialised.

Battle: Tynamo, Stoutland and Samurott VS 2 Ducklett and Unfezant  
"Unfezant, use Quick Attack" the Lass called, and Unfezant dashed at Tynamo, dealing Minor damage. Hilda commanded "Samurott, quick, use Hidden Power" and Samurott generated balls of ice, and shot them at Unfezant, dealing Considerable damage.  
"Duckett's, focus on that Tynamo, Bubble Beam, both of you" the Lass commanded, and both Ducklett shot beams of bubbles at Tynamo, each individually dealt minor damage and Moderate damage overall.  
"Stoutland, help keep the Unfezant off Tynamo, use Retaliate" Hilda called, but the Lass replied "Fly up and dodge it" and Unfezant easily avoided the electricity-tinged fangs, but that's what Hilda wanted.  
"Now Tynamo, strike the Ducklett with Spark" Hilda commanded, and Tynamo cloaked itself in electricity and charged at Ducklett, KO'ing it in one hit.  
"Ducklett, return" the Lass called, withdrawing the KO'ed Ducklett. She then called "Unfezant, avenge with Quick Attack", to which Hilda replied "Samurott, block the attack with Retaliate" and both Unfezant and Samurott collided, and were pushed back, but neither took damage.  
"Ducklett, another Bubble Beam" the Lass commanded, and Ducklett shot another beam of bubbles at Tynamo, dealing Minor damage.  
"You're determined to KO my Tynamo, but you'll fail. Tynamo, use Spark" Hilda responded, and Tynamo struck again while cloaking itself in electricity, and once again KO'ed Ducklett in one hit.  
"Has that Tynamo got an Eviolite on it or something?" the Lass asked as she withdrew her other Ducklett, to which Hilda replied by nodding.  
"That would explain it. Now Unfezant, Quick Attack" the Lass commanded, and Unfezant dashed into Tynamo, dealing Minor damage.  
"Samurott, use Hidden Power, and Stouitland, use Thunder Fang" Hilda commanded, taking full advantage, and Samurott generated ice balls and shot at Unfezant, doing Considerable damage, and Stoutland's electrified fangs biting KO'ed Unfezant.  
Conclusion: Stoutland, Samurott and Tynamo win

"Well done Hilda, that was some good strategy," the Lass said, to which Hilda replied "No problem, you're not bad yourself", to which the Lass smiled. Ash then added "We'd better get going, we've got to get to Celestial Tower, Skyla's waiting for us"  
"Right" Hilda replied, and they proceeded further into Route 7.

As Ash and Hilda reached the fork in Route 7, they feel a sudden, powerful wind gust. Turning around, Ash and Hilda spot a storm coming.  
"Uh, I don't think we're going to make it to Celestial Tower before that hits," Hilda said, to which Ash replied, "Where do we go?"  
"There's a house nearby, just over there, let's try to get there" Hilda responded, and they ran for the house.

As they approach, an Old Lady called "Get in here if you know what's good for you". Hilda and Ash, already running towards the house, are grateful to see someone inhabiting the house, and they race inside. It's a good thing they did, because within seconds of the old lady closing the door a brutal windstorm whipped up, along with a torrential downpour.

"My, my, those Pokémon have come again," the old lady said as she set up her Living Room, which also had members of her family.  
"Pokémon?" Ash asked, puzzled by what the old lady had said. The old lady turned to face Ash and Hilda, and said: "Would you two like some soup?"  
"Alright" Ash and Hilda both replied, and, after a couple of minutes, the lady's husband gives them a bowl of chicken noodle soup each. While they're eating, the Old Lady asked "Now, you wanted to know about the Pokémon I was referring to? And the origins of the storm that's just whipped up?"  
"Yeah. This is really strange" Ash replied. The old lady smiled, took a seat opposite them, then said "Sure, I'll give you the story then. In the Unova region, you see, there are two Pokémon called Tornadus and Thundurus cause storms. Tornadus creates windstorms, Thundurus, creates thunderstorms"  
"Which one's causing the storm this time?" Ash asked, to which the old lady replied "This particular storm is caused by Tornadus, as you can see by the very strong winds"  
"Noted. Now please, continue" Ash responded, to which the old lady nodded, and continued with "Tornadus flies around the region while letting loose wild winds and pounding rains. I would try to catch it, but they move so fast that even when anyone had thought they'd found it, it just flew away, they move so fast they can lap the entire region in one day. I recommend being careful, they're very strong and very dangerous"  
"Wow, sounds like quite the Pokémon" Ash and Hilda both replied, surprised. The old lady nodded, then looked outside.  
"And as fast as the storm came, it's gone. That gives you an idea of how fast they can move" she said, to which Ash and Hilda looked, out, and replied "Yeah"  
"Well, I don't want to let you two youngsters stay too long, I assume you're on your way to Celestial Tower?" the old lady asked, to which Ash replied "Yeah, we're going to meet up with the Gym Leader there"  
"Alright, good luck" the old lady replied as Ash and Hilda finished the soup.  
"That soup was nice, by the way," Ash said as they handed the empty plates and spoons back.  
"Well, good luck, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now, you youngins better get going" the old lady replied, smiling. Ash nodded, smiled, then said: "Thanks for the hospitality" and they departed.

When Ash and Hilda exit, they see a green, humanoid being with white hair and cloud, and a large purple with yellow orbs figure fly past extremely fast.  
"That must have been Tornadus," Ash said, to which Hilda nodded, and replied "I'm sure of it"  
"Well, we know roughly what it looks like now. We'd better get going though, Skyla's waiting for us" Ash replied, to which Hilda nodded, and they continued on Route 7.

As soon as Ash and Hilda exit the house, they spot two Harlequin's who seem to have been waiting for them.  
"Wait, what are you two doing here?" Ash asked, to which one of the Harlequin replied "We're here to stop you from accessing the Celestial Tower"  
"Alright, I guess we're just going to have to fight our way out" Ash replied, but at that moment, his Poké Ball opened, And Axew materialised.  
"Whoa, someone wants to battle," Ash said, and his Axew nodded. The Harlequin then said "Baltoy, let's rule" and Baltoy materialised. Hearing this, Hilda called "Be careful Ash, be careful, these guys are likely being controlled by either Team Rocket or Neo Team Plasma"  
"I will" Ash replied, and the battle replied.

Battle: Axew VS Baltoy  
"Axew, use Dual Chop" Ash commanded, and Axew's hand glowed draconic, but the Harlequin called "Baltoy, protect yourself with Cosmic Power" and Baltoy glowed with a space-related power, boosting its Defences. each hit dealing Minor damage and dealing Moderate damage overall.  
"Now Baltoy, use Extrasensory" the Harlequin called, and Baltoy shot a glow of yellow psionic energy at Axew, throwing him back and dealing minor damage.  
"Go for an Earth Power Baltoy" the Harlequin called, but Ash was ready.  
"Axew, dodge it then use Assurance" Ash commanded, and Axew barely avoided the blast of earthly energy, and charged at Baltoy and striking with draconic energy cloaked hands, and dealt Minor damage each hit, Moderate damage overall.  
"Good going Axew, keep it up" Ash and Hilda both called, and Axew nodded and cheered. The Harlequin then called "Don't get cocky, Baltoy, another Cosmic Power", to which Ash replied "We're just going to have to do what we do best Axew. Use Dual Chop", and while Baltoy glowed with Space-based energy, boosting its Defences, Axew struck again with draconic energy-laced hands, dealing Minor damage each hit, and Minor damage overall.  
"Baltoy, quick, use Extrasensory, then use Earth Power" the Harlequin called, and Baltoy shot a blast of yellow psionic energy at Axew, dealing Moderate damage. Then, the Baltoy shot light brown earthly energy at Axew.  
"Axew, are you OK?" Ash called, to which Axew managed to get up and glared at the Baltoy.  
"Cool. Now Axew, dodge it and use Assurance" Ash commanded, and Axew's hand glowed with anti-positive energy and struck the Baltoy, KO'ing it.  
Conclusion: Axew wins

As Ash healed his Axew, the other Harlequin stepped forward and called in his own Baltoy.  
"Alright Axew, it's time for Round 2," Ash said, and Axew nodded, and took a battle stance.

Battle: Axew VS Baltoy Round 2  
"Baltoy, use Extrasensory" the Harlequin called, and Baltoy shot a beam of yellow psionic energy at Axew, but Ash was ready.  
"Axew, dodge it and use Dual Chop" Ash commanded, and Axew avoided the psionic beam, and charged at Baltoy, his claws cloaked in draconic energy, each hit dealing Minor damage, and Considerable damage overall.  
"Now Baltoy, Earth Power, quick" the Harlequin commanded, and Baltoy shot a light brown blast of earthly energy at Axew, dealing Considerable damage.  
"Axew, use Dual Chop again, but brace for having to use another action if Baltoy tries something" Ash commanded, and Axew cloaked his hands in draconic energy again and charged at Baltoy.  
"Baltoy, use Extrasensory" the Harlequin called, and Baltoy once again shot a beam of yellow Psionic energy at Axew.  
"I called that, Axew, dodge it then strike with Dual Chop" Ash responded, but Axew was caught in the beam, and thrown to the ground, taking Considerable damage. However, Axew, determined to impress for Ash, was able to quickly rebound and struck Baltoy with draconic energy-cloaked hands, each hit the first hit dealing Minor damage, the second hit dealing a quarter of Baltoy's health in damage.  
"End this Baltoy, use Earth Power" the Harlequin called, while Ash called "Quick Axew, end this with Assurance" and Axew was barely quick enough to strike with a hand cloaked in Anti-Positive energy, KO'ing Baltoy.  
Conclusion: Baltoy wins.

"Alright Baltoy, that was two great battles" Ash commanded, and Axew and Hilda both cheered as the Harlequin withdrew Baltoy. Then, Axew suddenly started glowing.  
"Wow, Axew's evolving," Ash said as he watched Axew grow. After a few moments, he finished evolving, and called "Fraxure!"  
"Wow, Axew evolved into Fraxure," Ash said as he got out his Pokédex.  
"Fraxure, the Axe Jaw Pokémon and the evolved form of Axew. A broken tusk will not grow back, so it diligently sharpens its tusks on river rocks after the end of a battle" his Pokédex said, to which Ash replied "Alright, noted" and after Fraxure cheered at him, Ash said "You evolved Fraxure, well done. Now rest up" and he withdrew Fraxure. The Harlequin's walked up to Ash and Hilda and said "We're sorry for our behaviour. A couple of people in black suits, with grey boots gloves, and a red R on their chest, took control of us"  
"Team Rocket has the devices that Neo Team Plasma used to take control of people now, that's really no good. Also, no worries. We had better get to Celestial Tower, thanks for the battle, Fraxure will thank you especially" Ash replied, rattled and annoyed. Hilda nodded, and they headed back the way they came.

There was a narrow, grass-free path that Ash and Hilda had used to get to the house near the north of Route 7 allowed them to return to the fork in the road.  
"Well, we know what way to go for Celestial Tower," Ash said, and he and Hilda proceeded down the road.  
Soon, they reach the entrance, and find Skyla just exiting, having had to hide in the tower itself to avoid the brief wind and rainstorms.  
"There you are, I was beginning to wonder where you two had gotten to," Skyla said as she waved to them. Ash and Hilda reached them, and Ash asked: "Did you see the storm that briefly flew through?"  
"Oh did I what. That was the Legendary Pokémon Tornadus. I've only seen it once before, so it's something to see it again" Skyla replied. Ash then asked "So, is there any other difference as to why we're here?" to which Skyla replied "Well, I'd like for you and Hilda ascend the Celestial Tower and ring the bell at the top I'll accompany you two up the tower, as the Pokémon are rather agitated at the moment, and I'm hoping that ringing the bell will calm them"  
"Sounds like a plan" Ash replied, and together, the three of them entered the Celestial Tower.

Meanwhile back at Team Rocket HQ  
Jessie, James, Proton, Petrel and multiple Rocket Grunts, all in a helicopter, arrive at the Secret Team Future HQ base in Undella Bay, though due to geological formations, not visible from Undella Town or the base, and can only be approached from the sky.  
"Identify yourself" came the voice of a female Rocket Grunt.  
"Petrel, General of Team Rocket, bringing my group in via helicopter" Petrel replied. After a few moments, a whirlpool opened, large enough to fit the helicopter in comfortably.  
"Welcome to Team Rocket Unova HQ," the female Rocket Grunt said as the pilots steered the helicopter into a landing. As they did, Jessie and James noticed the Whirlpool close above them.  
"The meeting's starting soon, so you had better get going," the Female Rocket Grunt said, to which Petrel nodded, and they headed inside the base.

The meeting room looked like a normal conference room, except that every seat was covered in black fabric, with a big red R, the emblem of Team Rocket, on the fabric. Jessie and James got their allocated seats and took seats. Nearby, they noticed the builders that they had gotten a bunch of Timburr for were also there. The Four Generals, Proton, Petrel, Ariana and Archer, took their special seats.

After everyone was seated, Archer stepped up to the podium.  
Welcome, our boss Giovanni has called us to a meeting. I'm Archer, the co-second in command with Ariana, Petrel and Proton. The objective of this meeting is to decide on our next move, as well as what to do with Neo Team Plasma. And now, salute for Giovanni" Archer said, and he took his seat. Everyone crossed their arms in salute as Giovanni appeared on the screen.  
"At ease," Giovanni said, and everyone relaxed. Giovanni then continued with "Now, we must update everyone on the progress of Operation: Tempest. Firstly, the reconstruction efforts on the Abyssal Ruins. Workers", and the guy who looked like the head worker stood up and headed for the stand.  
"Reconstruction efforts have been hampered by some strange phenomenon inside the ruin, that throws you out after a certain time. That being said, we have nearly completed the reconstruction and repair efforts on the Abyssal Ruins" the Worker said to the cheers of the Rockets there. Giovanni nodded, then said "Well done, you have done well", to which the Worker replied "Thanks boss" before taking a seat.  
"Next up, Petrel, Proton, your turns. What progress has been made on the trap Pokémon capture?" Giovanni asked, and Proton and Petrel both stood up and took the stand.  
"Although we have captured a considerable number of Ferroseed, Stunfisk, Roggenrola and Trubbish, our efforts have been hampered by Neo Team Plasma, who seem to have similar goals to us in regards to Trap Pokémon." Petrel said, and Proton continued with "We got a lot of Stunfisk and Trubbish, but not so many Ferroseed and Roggenrola"  
"Alright. Are you two planning to try and capture more Ferroseed and Roggenrola?" Giovanni asked, to which Petrel replied "We intend to"  
"Good, now please take a seat," Giovanni said, and both Petrel and Proton return to their seat.  
"And finally, our Neo Team Plasma test brigade. Jessie, James" Giovanni said. Jessie and James stepped up and said "We have some news about Neo Team Plasma's strategies and plans. Neo Team Plasma use mostly Dark-type, Poison-type and Steel-type Pokémon, and they tend to use mostly offensive strategies" James said. Jessie then added "Also, we can confirm that there's a strange gun underneath Neo Team Plasma's ship. We are currently unsure what purpose it's for"  
"Alright, thanks for the update" Giovanni replied, and Jessie and James then returned to their seats.  
"Now, for the final piece. The first notes, of Operation: Tempest. We need the Legendary Pokémon Meloetta to activate it, and it involves the Abyssal Ruins. We can only implement this plan once Neo Team Plasma has fallen. Jessie James, your new assignment is to help take down Neo Team Plasma. Before you do, however, you must train against the other Grunts until all of your Pokémon are at least Level 40, and continue to train once you're on your assignment" Giovanni said. Jessie and James nodded, and Giovanni finished with "That concludes our meeting for now. Remember your assigned missions and good luck. Ariana, Archer, we need you to find out as much as you can about Meloetta, alright?"  
"Alright," both Ariana and Archer replied. They then nodded, and everyone dispersed, Jessie and James heading for the training room to power up their Pokémon.


	34. Chapter 34: Celestial Tower, Neo Plasma

Ash, Hilda and Skyla enter the Celestial Tower, and immediately it becomes clear, something isn't right.  
"Is it meant to be this dark and creepy?" Hilda asked, to which Skyla replied "Not to this level. This isn't normal. Stay close, and ascend with caution", to which both Ash and Hilda nod and they slowly ascend.

As they ascend towards the second floor, they can hear the sounds of Pokémon Battles taking place.  
"Is it normal to have Pokémon Battles in Celestial Tower?" Ash asked, to which Skyla replied "Yes, but that sounds a lot more vigorous than usual"  
"Then we'd better get upstairs and check it out" Ash replied, and they continued upstairs.

Upon reaching the second floor, they see the aftermath of what must have been a fierce battle. Quite a lot of fainted Wild Pokémon, and trainers breathing heavily. A close look reveals third-floor trainers also assisting.  
"Hey, is everyone OK?" Skyla asked, to which Psychic Joyce replied "I think so. We managed to defeat the Wild Pokémon, but it was a difficult fight"  
"Evidently. Do you have any idea what is causing this?" Skyla asked, to which Psychic Joyce replied "Well, about ten minutes ago I saw a couple of people use climbing equipment to ascend the tower. A few minutes later, the bell was rung, then the Wild Pokémon went nuts and started destroying everything"  
"Wow, that explains it" Skyla replied, then Ash said, "Skyla, do you know what type of person would cause something like this by ringing the bell?"  
"A Villainous Team, likely Neo Team Plasma" Skyla replied, to which Ash responded "Well then we had better get up the tower to defeat them before they cause any more problems"  
"Definitely. We'd better get going, good luck" Skyla said, to which Psychic Joyce replied "Same to you", and Ash, Hilda and Skyla proceeded up the stairs.

As they get to the third floor, they spy a Duosion being harassed by a swarm of Litwick.

"Oi, get out of it" Skyla called, and the Litwick scattered. The Duosion looked to Hilda, then seemed to want to battle her.

"I think this Duosion wants to battle me," Hilda said, to which Skyla nodded, and said, "Do you want to add Duosion to your team?"

"I'd love to" Hilda replied. She then said "Simisear, let's show them what we can do" and Simisear materialised.

Battle: Simisear VS Duosion

"Simisear, use Rock Slide" Hilda commanded, and Simisear threw over rocks at Duosion, to which Duosion responded by generating a ball of psychic energy which is used to stop the rocks hitting. a Psyshock.

"Simisear, use Fire Punch" Hilda called, and Simisear cloaked its fist with flames, and charged at Duosion, dealing Considerable damage. Then, Duosion generated a ball of Psychic energy, a Psyshock, and struck Simisear with it, dealing Considerable damage.

"Now Simisear, use Crunch" Hilda called, and Simisear cloaked his fangs with Anti-Positive energy, charged, and Crunched up Duosion, dealing Significant damage.

"Now, Ultra Ball, go" Hilda called, and she threw an Ultra Ball at Duosion. The ball pulled Duosion in, shook twice, then Duosion broke out.

"Aw man, brace yourself Simisear" Hilda called, and Duosion glowed white, and Simisear also glowed white, and Duosion healed a Minor amount of health, while Simisear took a Minor amount of damage.

"Aw man, Simisear, use Rock Slide" Hilda commanded, and Simisear dropped rocks on Duosion, dealing Minor damage Duosion then generates a ball of Psychic energy that it shot at Simisear, KO'ing him.

"Oh no, Simisear, return," Hilda said as she withdrew Simisear and healed him. She then added "Well, here goes nothing" and she threw another Ultra Ball. This time, it captured Duosion.

"Awesome, I captured Duosion" Hilda cheered, and both Ash and Skyla also cheered.

Battle Conclusion: Duosion wins, but captured.

In the meantime, Ash and Skyla drove off the horde of Litwick with Swanna and Frillish.  
"What in Arceus' name is causing the Wild Pokémon to go nuts?" Skyla asked, to which Ash replied "Well, there's only one way to find out. We have to continue to ascend the tower until we hit the top"  
"Alright, I reckon ringing the bell will help calm everyone here" Skyla replied, to which both Ash and Hilda nodded, and they ascended to the fourth floor.

The trio is spotted by a Psychic as they arrive on the fourth floor.  
"Hey," she said, waving her hand. Ash, Hilda and Skyla ran up to her, and Hilda asked: "Can you shed any light on what's going on?"  
"Yeah. Though I can't say for sure, there's at least one person with a dark heart on the top floor. That's probably the cause of the Wild Pokémon going, well, wild" the Psychic replied. She then added "By the way, my name's Sarah. Who are your new friends Skyla?"  
"Ash Ketchum, from a place called Kanto, and Hilda. Hilbert's little sister" Skyla replied, pointing to both of them. Ash nodded, then said "Nice to meet you Sarah", while Hilda added "Yeah"  
"Need any help with the Wild Pokémon?" Skyla asked, to which Sarah replied: "That would help". At this, four Golbat attacked them.

Battle 1: Gothorita VS Golbat  
"Gothorita, use Psyshock" Sarah called, and Gothorita generated, then shot a ball of Psychic energy at Golbat, who needed to use a Screech to stop it. In that time, Golbat then cloaked itself in sky blue energy and dashed around Gothorita, dealing Moderate damage.  
"Now Gothorita, use Psyshock" Sarah called, and Gothorita shot a ball of Psychic energy at Golbat, dealing Severe damage. Golbat then charged again, and Sarah called "Gothorita dodge it then strike with Shadow Ball" and Gothorita narrowly avoided the Acrobatics, and generated a ball of Special energy, which is shot at Golbat and KO'ed.  
Battle Conclusion: Gothorita wins

Battle 2: Fraxure VS Golbat  
The Golbat charges at Fraxure while cloaked in Sky Blue energy, an Acrobatics attack, and dealt Minor damage.  
"Fraxure, respond with Dual Chop" Ash called, and Fraxure chopped Golbat twice with hands cloaked in draconic energy, each hit dealing Minor damage, Considerable combined. Golbat charged with Acrobatics again, but Ash called "Fraxure, dodge it and use Dual Chop" and Fraxure avoided the Acrobatics, but only got one chop with Draconic energy off, dealing Minor damage, before being bitten by anti-positive energy coated fangs, dealing Slight damage. The Golbat attempts another Bite but is KO'ed by another Dual Chop.  
Battle Conclusion: Fraxure wins

Battle 3: Tynamo VS Golbat  
Golbat cloaked itself in Sky Blue energy. and charged at Tynamo, but Hilda was ready.  
"Tynamo, use Thunder Wave" she called, and Tynamo shot a beam of electricity at Golbat, Paralysing it, though not without taking Minor damage.  
"Now Tynamo, strike back time, use Spark" Hilda commanded, and Tynamo cloaked itself in electricity, and strikes, dealing Considerable damage. Golbat then cloaked its fangs in Anti-Positive energy and charged, intending to Bite Tynamo.  
"Tynamo, quick, Tackle" Hilda called, and Tynamo Tackled Golbat before it was able to Bite Tynamo, dealing Minor damage. The Golbat then once again cloaked itself with Sky Blue energy and struck Tynamo, dealing Minor damage.  
"Now end this Tynamo, use Spark" Hilda called, and Tynamo cloaked itself in electricity and struck, KO'ing Golbat.  
Battle Conclusion: Tynamo wins

Battle 4: Skarmory VS Golbat  
Golbat emitted a loud shriek to sharply lower Skarmory's Defence, then Skyla said "Skarmory, use Agility" and Skarmory shook itself to sharply boost its Speed.  
"Now, Skarmory, use Steel Wing" Skyla called, and Skarmory's wing glowed silver, and charged at Golbat, dealing a third of its health in damage. Golbat then cloaked itself in Sky Blue energy and charged at Skarmory, an Acrobatics attack, but Skyla and Skarmory were ready.  
"Dodge it, then Steel Wing again" Skyla called, and Skarmory dodged the attack, and struck again with Steel Wing, dealing another third. This time, Golbat recovered fast enough to strike with Acrobatics, dealing Minor damage, but with a third Steel Wing, Golbat went down.  
Conclusion: Skarmory wins.

All four trainers congratulated their Pokémon on their victory, then met up again.  
"The path is now clear," Sarah said, to which Skyla nodded, and said, "With your help, thanks". She then turned to Ash and Hilda, and they followed her up.

Ash, Hilda and Skyla reach the entrance to the top floor and discover their path blocked by a gigantic Spider Web.  
"In theory, this should be easily handled by Swanna. Use Air Slash" Skyla called, and Skyla generated a blade of sky blue energy and shot it at the web, but it sparked suddenly and the Air Slash was dispersed.  
"Electrified, typical. Let me guess, whoever's on the top floor is using a Galvantula?" Skyla asked, rolling her eyes. Ash replied "I have an idea for how to clear the path"  
"What is it?" Skyla asked, to which Ash replied "Pikachu, use Iron Tail" and Pikachu leapt off Ash's shoulder, then charged at the web with his tail glowing silver, and he swung, destroying the webs. In addition, thanks to Pikachu's typing, he took no damage in the process.  
"Well done Pikachu, now let's get going" Ash replied, and the group ascended the stairs.

Here, they discover two Neo Team Plasma Grunts, familiar to Ash and Hilda.  
"Why am I not surprised it's you two again?" Ash asked, to which the male Grunt replied "Yes Ash, it's us. And we're going to make up for our loss in the last battles. Prepare to lose, Amoonguss, let's rule", and he called Amoonguss in. The female Grunt then added "And I'll assist, Galvantula, let's rule" and Galvantula crawled into the battle. Ash nodded, then said "Alright Ferroseed, I choose you" and Ferroseed materialised. Hilda nodded, then added "Stoutland, let's show them what we can do" and Stoutland materialised.

Battle: Emboar, Ferroseed, Stoutland, Samurott VS Galvantula, Amoonguss, Seismitoad  
"Galvantula, use Thunder Wave" the Female Grunt commanded, and Galvantula shot a burst of blue electricity at Emboar, but Hilda, almost sensing this, called "Stoutland, intercept with Thunder Fang" and Stoutland cloaked its fangs with electricity, which meant it could absorb the Thunder Wave without being Paralysed.  
"I know what that Amoonguss has planned, so Emboar, use Taunt" Ash commanded, and Emboar Taunted Amoonguss, stopping it from using Spore. Stoutland then struck with a more powerful Thunder Fang on Galvantula, though it still only did Minor damage.  
"Galvantula, return the favour with Signal Beam" the Female Grunt called, and Galvantula sent a beam of teal energy at Stoutland, dealing Considerable damage.  
"Now Amoonguss, use Venoshock" the Male Grunt called, but Ash was ready.  
"Block it Emboar, use Substitute" Ash commanded, and Emboar used a quarter of its health to put a doll in, which absorbed the shot of poisonous, purple liquid from Amoonguss without being destroyed.

"Stoutland, quick use Return" Hilda called, and Stoutland enveloped itself in white, heart-shaped energy, and charged at Amoonguss, striking and dealing Moderate damage.  
"Another Signal Beam" the Female Grunt called, but Ash replied "Emboar, use your Substitute to block the Signal Beam, then use Fire Punch on Galvantula" and Emboar cloaked his first with flames, and after throwing the Substitute at the Signal Beam, the Signal Beam absorbed by the Substitute, which, subsequently dissipates, then punches Galvantula, almost KO'ing Galvantula.  
"End this Stoutland, use Return" Hilda called, and Stoutland cloaked itself in white, heart-shaped energy, and charged at Galvantula, KO'ing it.  
"Dang it, Galvantula return, now Seismitoad, let's rule" the Female Grunt yelled as she withdrew Galvantula and called in Seismitoad.  
"Alright then, Emboar, return" Ash commanded, and Emboar was withdrawn. He then continued with "Now Ferroseed, I choose you" and Ferroseed materialised.

"Seismitoad, use Mud Shot" the Female Grunt called, and Seismitoad shot mud at Ferroseed, but Ash was ready.  
"Ferroseed, Protect" Ash commanded, and Ferroseed shielded itself from the Mud Shot. Then, the Male Grunt commanded "Amoonguss, Spore that Stoutland" and Amoonguss shot a cloud of spores at Stoutland, which put Stoutland to Sleep.  
"Drat," Hilda said, and she got out a Full Heal and used it to awaken Stoutland.  
"Now's our chance, Seismitoad, Muddy Water" the Female Grunt called, and Ash had to think fast.  
"Oh no you don't, Ferroseed, use Seed Bomb" Ash commanded, and Ferroseed shot explosive seeds at Seismitoad, not only dealing Significant damage but just disrupting Seismitoad's focus enough to stop Hilda getting hit by the wave of mud, though Stoutland was still hit, dealing Moderate damage,  
"It's time for our revenge Stoutland, use Return" Hilda called, and Stoutland cloaked himself with white, heart-shaped energy, and struck Amoonguss, dealing Moderate damage.  
"Now Amoonguss, use Body Slam" the Male Grunt called, and Amoonguss slammed onto Stoutland, trapping it.  
"Ha! Now you won't be able to have Ferroseed attack Amoonguss unless you'll hurt Stoutland" he Taunted, but Ash knew what to do.  
"Ferroseed, use Metal Claw" Ash commanded, and Ferroseed spun at Amoonguss while cloaked with Silver energy, getting Amoonguss off Stoutland and dealing Slight damage. However, a sudden wave of Muddy Water struck, KO'ing Stoutland, also hitting Hilda, dealing Moderate damage to her, and dealing Minor damage to Ferroseed, and Slight damage to Ash.  
"Are you OK Hilda?" Ash called as Hilda hit the deck. Once the muddy water washed over her, Hilda pulled herself to her feet, and responded: "Yeah, I'm OK". She then called "Samurott, let's show them what we can do" and Samurott materialised.

"End the Seismitoad Ferroseed, use Seed Bomb" Ash commanded, and Ferroseed fired explosive seeds at Seismitoad, KO'ing it.  
"No, I've lost, Seismitoad, return," the Female Grunt said as she withdrew Seismitoad, and activated a strange device, to teleport her away.  
"Amoonguss, drain that Samurott of its energy, use Giga Drain" the Male Grunt commanded, to which Ash responded "Ferroseed, intercept" and the Natural tentacles generated by Amoonguss wrapped around Ferroseed instead of Samurott.  
"Now Samurott, use Hidden Power" Hilda commanded, but when Samurott charged his attack, it wasn't Hidden Power Ice. Instead, a beam of cold was shot at Amoonguss, an Ice Beam, KO'ing it.  
"Argh! Amoonguss, return. And though I still have a Pokémon left, I won't win 2-VS-1, so I'm out" the Male Grunt said, and after he withdrew Amoonguss, he fled.  
Conclusion: Emboar, Ferroseed, Stoutland and Samurott wins.

"So it was Neo Team Plasma who were causing the problems," Skyla said to herself as the final member withdrew. She turned to Ash and Hilda, and said "That was an epic fight, well done"  
"Thanks, Skyla, that means a lot" Hilda replied. Ash then turned to the bell and said "Well, it's time to ring it", to which both Skyla and Hilda nodded. They walked up to it, and Ash rang it.  
The effect was almost immediate, and the Wild Pokémon who were going wild in the tower were calmed.  
"That's a very soothing sound, my brother talked about this, but I never got the chance to listen to it," Hilda said as she listened to the ring. Skyla smiled and said "I ring it from time to time. And the sound of the ring reflects the personality, and Ash, you're a kind and strong person, which I really like"  
"Cool," Ash said. Skyla then said "Before we go, Hilda, I'd like you to ring the bell too. I remember the sound it made when your brother rang it, I want to see if it'll make a similar noise", to which Hilda nodded, walked up to the bell, and rang it. The sound it made, was very similar. Skyla smiled, then said "Well well, it seems that runs in the family. The sound the bell made when your brother rang it, the sound was almost identical", to which Hilda smiled, and said "No surprises there, our parents raised us well", to which Ash responded "Seems our parents raised all three of us well"  
"I agree, I'd love to meet your parents someday" Skyla replied, to which Ash added "Well, in a couple of days, you will"  
"Awesome, I can't wait" Skyla replied. She then continued with "And now, it's time to introduce myself again. I'm Skyla, the Gym Leader of Mistralton's Pokémon Gym. I also use, as you've seen, Flying-type Pokémon. When you're ready, please come to the Gym, and I'll give you a big welcome"  
"Alright, we'll be sure to give you a great battle" Ash replied, to which Hilda nodded. Skyla smiled, then departed, while Ash and Hilda also headed back.

On the way down, Ash, Hilda and Skyla run into the trainers on the second floor.  
"How are the Wild Pokémon?" Skyla asked, to which Psychic Joyce replied "Yeah, the Wild Pokémon have calmed down. They nearly defeated us all. Did you find out the source of the Wild Pokémon going nuts?"  
"Well, as it turned out, it was Neo Team Plasma's fault," Skyla said, to which Psychic Joyce responded with "Good. Why the hell would Team Plasma fuck with the Celestial Tower?"  
"We don't know. That, I'll be investigating" Skyla responded, to which Psychic Joyce nodded, and responded "Well, good luck on that"  
"Same to you," Skyla said, and her, Ash and Hilda continued their way down.

After a while, Ash and Hilda made it back to Mistralton City. After they washed up and gave their Pokémon to Nurse Joy, they went to the computers to open communications. Their mom's appeared.  
"Hey guys, how are we?" Delia asked, to which Ash replied "We're doing pretty good. Had another battle with members of Neo Team Plasma at the top of Celestial Tower, and Hilda obtained a Duosion" Ash said, to which Hilda's Mom replied "Congratulations"  
"Thanks" Hilda replied, smiling. Delia then asked, "So, what's next on the docket?"  
"Obviously, we're going to take on Skyla tomorrow for the next badge" Ash replied, to which Delia and Hilda's Mom nodded, and Hilda's Mom added "Well, we wish you good luck"  
"Thanks" both Ash and Hilda replied. Delia nodded, then said "Well, we'd better let you two get ready for that Gym Battle"  
"Thanks, we will" Ash replied. They all waved, then the communication was cut.  
"Well, we'd better get something to eat, then turn in for the night," Ash said, to which Hilda nodded, and they did just that.


	35. Chapter 35: VS Gym Leader Skyla

The following morning saw Ash and Hilda finishing preparations for their next Gym Battle.  
"So, are you ready to take on Skyla?" Ash asked, to which Hilda nodded, and Ash, smiling, replied "Good Luck"  
"Thanks. Any advice for Skarmory?" Hilda asked, to which Ash replied "Not surprising as Skarmory's a Johto Pokémon. Well, Fire and Electric are your best bet"  
"Alright, cool" Hilda replied. She nodded, then headed for the Mistralton City Gym.

When Hilda arrived at the Mistralton Gym, she sees a Pilot waiting for her.  
"Are you here to take on the Mistralton City Gym?" the Pilot asked, to which Hilda nodded.  
"Alright. Follow me" the Pilot said, and he entered, with Hilda following, Ash behind.

Hilda reached the arena, and took one side of the arena, while the pilot stood at the edge of the arena, half-way between then. Ash took his seat in the stands and called "Good Luck Hilda", to which she nodded and smiled. Skyla flew in flamboyantly a few moments later, then took her side of the arena. When she landed, she said "I want to thank you for your help at the Celestial Tower. But now, this is different. It's time to show you what a Gym Leader of the skies is capable of"  
"I can't wait, I've heard a lot about you from my brother" Hilda replied, to which Skyla responded, "Well, I hope I can live up to your expectations."  
The Pilot then said "The battle of Mistralton City Gym will now begin. Only the challenger may Substitute Pokémon, and three Pokémon will be used on each side. The first trainer to have all three of their Pokémon KO'ed will lose. Begin"  
"Now Swoobat, take flight!" Skyla called and Swoobat materialised. Hilda nodded, then responded with "Samurott, let's show them what we can do" and Samurott materialised.

Battle: Samurott, Simisear and Duosion VS Swoobat, Skarmory and Swanna  
"Alright Swoobat, use Heart Stamp" Skyla called, and Swoobat's heart-shaped nose glowed with psionic energy, and shot at Samurott.  
"Samurott, counter it with Megahorn" Hilda commanded, and Samurott's horn grew and glowed teal, and he struck, they collided, and Swoobat lost, taking Considerable damage.  
"Quick Swoobat, use Acrobatics" Skyla commanded, and Swoobat cloaked itself in sky blue energy, and charged at Samurott, dealing Moderate damage.  
"Samurott, quick, dodge with Water Pulse, then strike back with Hidden Power" Hilda called as Skyla called "Another Acrobatics Swoobat" and Samurott was able to use the ball of water thrown into the ground to dodge the Acrobatics, which did get Swoobat a bit wet, then Samurott generated balls of ice to fire at Swoobat, dealing Considerable damage.  
"Swoobat, hit back with Acrobatics" Skyla called, and Swoobat fired at Samurott while coated in Sky Blue energy.  
"Samurott, respond with Water Pulse" Hilda called, but Skyla was ready, and called "Swoobat, use Heart Stamp" and Swoobat's psionic energy glowing nose struck the ball of water, and destroyed it.  
"End this Samurott, use Megahorn" Hilda called, and Samurott's horn glowed teal, and, using the brief hiding given by the destruction of Water Pulse to strike Swoobat, KO'ing it.  
"Swoobat is unable to battle, Samurott wins," the Pilot said as Skyla withdrew Swoobat, and said, "You did well Swoobat, bow rest up".  
"Great job Samurott, that was brilliantly done" Hilda called, and Samurott responded by calling his name happily. Skyla then added "Now Skarmory, take flight" and Skarmory materialised.

Battle 2: Samurott VS Swanna  
"OK, I have to withdraw, Samurott won't be able to do much," Hilda said, and Samurott was withdrawn. She then added "Duosion, let's show them what we can do" and Duosion materialised.

Battle 3: Swanna VS Duosion  
"Swanna, use Air Slash" Skyla called, and Swanna shot a blade of sky-blue air at Duosion.  
"Quick Reuniclus, counter with Hidden Power" Hilda commanded, and Reuniclus generated orbs of spectral energy and spun the orbs around. One of the Hidden Powers blocked Air Slash, then fired them at Swanna.  
"Swanna, dodge it then use Bubble Beam" Skyla commanded, and Swanna avoided the orbs and struck with a stream of bubbles, dealing Minor damage to Reuniclus.

In the stands, Ash said "Good move, you've got the basics towards a Counter Shield"

Back on the arena, Hilda called "Reuniclus, strike back with Psyshock", and Reuniclus generated, then fired a blob of psionic energy at Swanna, dealing Moderate damage.  
"Swanna, another Air Slash" Skyla commanded, and Swanna shot another blade of Sky Blue air at Reuniclus, dealing Moderate damage.  
"Reuniclus, respond with Psyshock" Hilda commanded, and Reuniclus generated a blob of psionic energy and shot it at Swanna.  
"Quick Swanna, dodge it then use Air Slash" Skyla commanded, and although Swanna initially avoided the Psyshock, in the time it took Swanna to strike Duosion with a blade of sky blue air, dealing Moderate damage, Reuniclus manipulated the Psyshock to hit Swanna from behind, dealing Moderate damage. Swanna then restored a quarter of its health with its Sitrus Berry.  
"Alright, now I know that Duosion, use Heal Block" Hilda called, and Duosion unleashed a light purple blast of light to stop Swanna from healing.  
"Nice idea, let's see if you'll defeat Swanna fast enough. Use Bubble Beam" Skyla called, and Swanna shot a beam of bubbles at Duosion, dealing Minor damage.  
"Duosion, use Pain Split" Hilda called, and Duosion shot a beam of white energy between them, dealing minor damage to Swanna and restoring a minor amount of health to Duosion.  
"Alright. Swanna, use Air Slash again" Skyla called, and Swanna shot a blade of sky blue wind at Duosion, but Hilda was again ready.  
"Duosion, quick, counter with Hidden Power" Hilda called, and Duosion generated balls of spectral energy and used it to counter the Air Slash and deal Minor damage to Swanna.  
'Quick, Air Slash" Skyla called, and Swanna shot a blast of sky blue air at Duosion, dealing Minor damage.  
"Now end this, Psyshock" Hilda called, while Skyla also responded "Swanna, use Air Slash" and the blob of psionic energy and blade of sky blue air missed each other, and KO'ed both.  
"Both Duosion and Swanna are unable to battle, this battle is a draw," the Pilot said as Skyla withdrew Swanna, and said "You did well Swanna, not rest up", while Hilda said, "You did well out there Duosion, now take a long rest".

"Now Skarmory, take flight" Skyla called and Skarmory materialised. Hilda then responded "Simisear, let's show them what we can do" and Simisear materialised. Then, Hilda got out her Pokédex and scanned Skarmory.  
"Skarmory, the Armor Bird Pokémon. Its heavy-looking iron body is actually thin and light, so it can fly at speeds over 180 mph" Hilda's Pokédex said. Hilda nodded.

Battle 4: Simisear VS Skarmory  
"Simisear, use Fire Punch" Hilda commanded, and Simisear cloaked his fist with flames and charged at Skarmory.  
"Dodge it with Agility Skarmory, then use Aerial Ace" Skyla called, and Skarmory dashed away from Simisear, avoiding the Fire Punch, then its wings glowed with sky blue energy and struck, dealing Moderate damage.  
"Go for another Aerial Ace" Skyla called, while Hilda responded "Spin with your flaming fists Simisear", and this time, Simisear's Fire Punch connected with Skarmory's Aerial Ace, dealing Considerable damage to Skarmory and Minor damage to Simisear. Simisear then restored a quarter of its Max health with its Sitrus Berry.  
"That spinning technique is very unusual, I'd better find a way around it. Skarmory, use Agility again" Skyla commanded, and Skarmory dashed even faster, sharply raising its Speed a second time.  
"Simisear, use Rock Slide" Hilda commanded, and Simisear generated a wall of rocks to throw towards Skarmory.  
"Dodge it then use Aerial Ace" Skyla called, while Hilda called "Set up to use Fire Punch Simisear" and Skarmory was able to avoid the Rock Slide, and hit with Aerial Ace, dealing Moderate damage. This activated Simisear's Blaze Ability, and now, not only was its fist cloaked with flames, but also an orange aura which, when it punched Skarmory, KO'ed it.  
"Skarmory is unable to battle, Simisear wins. The victor is Hilda of Nuvema Town" the Pilot said as Skyla withdrew Skarmory, and said "You did very well Skarmory, now rest well", while Hilda called "Awesome work Simisear, that's how you do it" to which Simisear danced and cheered.  
Conclusion: Duosion, Samurott and Simisear

"Congratulations Hilda, that was a brilliant display. You showed me what you're truly capable of. You have earned the Jet Badge, and the powerful TM62, which contains Acrobatics " Skyla said as she approached Hilda and gave her the badge and the TM.  
"So, what does Acrobatics do?" Hilda asked, to which Skyla replied "if your Pokémon has no item when it uses Acrobatics, the power is doubled"  
"Awesome" Hilda replied. Ash then said "Well done Hilda, that was great strategy under pressure", to which Hilda replied "Thanks"  
"Are you going to battle me, Ash?" Skyla asked, to which Ash replied "Yep, after lunch though", to which Skyla nodded, and said, "Alright, see you this afternoon". Ash and Hilda then departed.

After lunch, Ash was ready to take on Hilda. The team he had at the moment was underpowered, but he was confident. When he arrived, the Pilot said "Are you here to take on the Mistralton City Gym?", to which Ash nodded.  
"Alright. Follow me" the Pilot said, and he entered, with Ash following, and Hilda close behind.

While Hilda took a seat in the stands, Ash stood on one side of the arena, and the Pilot stood at the edge, half-way along. Similar to the entrance with Hilda, Skyla flew in flamboyantly a few moments later, then took her side of the arena. When she landed, she said "I want to thank you too, Ash, for your help at Celestial Tower"  
"No problem Skyla, it was the least I could do" Ash replied. Skyla nodded, then added "But this is different. I'm the Mistralton City Gym

Leader, and it's my job to test your strength. Now, Swoobat, take flight" and Swoobat materialised.  
"Alright. Rufflet, I choose you" Ash responded, and Rufflet materialised.

Battle: Rufflet, Ferroseed and Frillish VS Swoobat, Skarmory and Swanna  
"Swoobat, use Acrobatics" Skyla commanded, while Ash called "Rufflet, counter it with Rock Tomb" and while Swoobat cloaked itself in sky blue energy and charged, but had to avoid the rocks thrown by Rufflet, and though it hit, dealing Moderate damage,  
"Quick Rufflet, strike with Slash" Ash called, and Rufflet's claws glowed white, and it slashed Swoobat, dealing Considerable damage.  
"Nice move. Now take this. Another Acrobatics" Skyla commanded, and Swoobat glowed sky blue, and charged at Rufflet, dealing Moderate damage.  
"Rufflet, use Rock Tomb" Ash commanded, and Rufflet threw rocks at Swoobat, which hit and did Considerable damage, also lowering Swoobat's Speed.  
"Swoobat, use Acrobatics" Swanna called, while Ash called "Rufflet, use Slash" and Swoobat's glowing Sky Blue form collided with Rufflet's white claws, KO'ing Swoobat and dealing Moderate damage to Rufflet.  
"Swoobat is unable to battle, Rufflet wins," the Pilot said and both Ash and Rufflet cheered. Skyla withdrew Swoobat, then said, "You did well Swoobat, now take a long rest". She then added "Now Skarmory, take flight" and Skarmory materialised.

"Rufflet, use Rock Tomb" Ash commanded, and Rufflet shot at rocks at Skarmory, dealing minor damage and reducing Skarmory's Speed.  
"Skarmory, use Agility" Skyla called, and Skarmory dashed on the spot to sharply raise its Speed.  
"Uh oh," Ash thought to himself, then he said "Rufflet, use Rock Tomb" while Skyla called "Skarmory, use Steel Wing" and Skarmory's wings of steel destroyed the rocks thrown by Rufflet, then struck and KO'ed Rufflet.  
"Rufflet was unable to battle, Skarmory wins," the Pilot said as Ash withdrew Rufflet, and said, "You did great Rufflet, now take a good, long rest".  
"Now, let's see what you can do next Ash," Skyla said, to which Ash replied "You'll see. Ferroseed, I choose you" and Ferroseed materialised.

It was at that point that Skyla realised that she was going to have to rely on KO'ing Ferroseed before Iron Barbs KO'ed Skarmory.  
"Alright. Skarmory, use Aerial Ace" Skyla said, and Skarmory cloaked itself in Sky Blue energy and struck Ferroseed, dealing Minor damage, but also taking Minor damage from Iron Barbs.  
Ferroseed restored a Slight amount of health with Leftovers.  
"Ferroseed, as Skarmory goes for another one, strike with Metal Claw" Ash called, and as Skarmory struck with another Aerial Ace, dealing Minor damage, but taking Minor damage from Iron Barbs, Ferroseed managed to inflict an additional slight amount of damage by clawing Skarmory with its body.  
This kept going for several turns, but Ferroseed got a Defence buff from a third Metal Claw strike.  
"This is so frustrating, I'm definitely not going to win this battle, and I can't switch out. I'm sorry Skarmory" Skyla said, seemingly becoming a bit dispirited. Eventually, the damage piled up, and Skarmory fainted.  
"Skarmory is unable to battle, Ferroseed wins," the Pilot said as Skyla withdrew Skarmory.  
"I'm sorry Skarmory, that absolutely didn't go the way I had hoped. Rest up" she said. Then she sighed, then got fired up, and said "You'll pay for that Ash. Swanna, take flight" and Swanna materialised.

During the exchange, Ash said to himself "I absolutely hate having to Stall, but damn did it work in that case. Ferroseed's a slow wall, from what I've seen. So I'll have to adjust my battle style for him specifically"

Back to the battle, Skyla said "Now Swanna, use Air Slash" and Swanna took into the sky and shot a blade of sky blue air at Ferroseed.  
"Ferroseed, use Substitute" Ash called, and Ferroseed hid behind a Doll using a quarter of its health, which barely took the Air Slash. Ferroseed then healed a Slight amount of health with Leftovers.  
"Swanna, another Air Slash" Skyla commanded, and Swanna shot another sky blue blade of air at Ferroseed, breaking the Substitute.  
"Now Ferroseed, quick use Seed Bomb" Ash called, and Ferroseed shot explosive seeds at Swanna. Swanna tried to avoid them, but they moved too fast and did Minor damage.  
"Swanna, end this with Air Slash" Skyla called, and Swanna shot a blade of sky blue air at Ferroseed, KO'ing it.  
"Ferroseed is unable to battle, the winner is Swanna," the Pilot said as Ash withdrew Ferroseed, and said "You did amazing Ferroseed, now take a good long rest"  
"So, who's going to be your last Pokémon?" Skyla taunted, to which Ash replied "I'll show you. Frillish, I choose you" and Frillish materialised.

"Alright Swanna, use Air Slash" Skyla called, and Swanna shot a blade of air at Frillish, dealing Minor damage.  
"Frillish, respond with Ominous Wind" Ash commanded, and Frillish blew a wind of Spectral energy at Swanna, dealing Minor damage.  
"Keep up the offensive" Skyla called, to which Ash replied "Frillish, I just thought of something. Spin around while using Ominous Wind, catch Swanna and throw it to the ground" and Frillish started spinning while blowing a spectral wind, which dissipated the Air Slash.  
"Take a look at the Counter Shield," Ash said, and Frillish shot the wind at Swanna, knocking it out of the sky and dealing Minor damage, but causing Swanna to have to use it's Sitrus Berry to restore a quarter of its health.  
"Take advantage of this Frillish, use Icy Wind" Ash commanded, and Frillish blew a cold, sparkling wind at Swanna, dealing Minor damage and reducing Swanna's Speed  
"Respond, use Air Slash" Skyla called, and Swanna shot a blade of sky blue wind at Frillish, dealing Minor damage.  
"Take to the skies and rain Air Slashes" Skyla commanded, but Swanna struggled to take to the skies. This Ash was ready to counter, and as the first blade of Sky Blue energy rained at Frillish, Ash said "Now Frillish, spin Ominous Wind" and Frillish spun while emitting a spectral wind. Although Frillish took minor damage from the Air Slash, Swanna was knocked to the ground again by the Ominous Wind Counter Shield.  
"Now let's finish this, Icy Wind" Ash commanded, and Frillish shot a cold, sparkling wind at Swanna, KO'ing it,  
"Swanna is unable to battle, Frillish wins. The winner is Ash of Pallet Town" the Pilot said and both Frillish and Ash cheered, while Hilda called "Well Done Ash, that was brilliantly done".  
Conclusion: Rufflet, Ferroseed and Frillish win

Skyla withdrew Swanna, and said "You did well Swanna, now rest up", she then continued with "So, what was that technique called again? Counter Shield?"  
"Yep," Ash replied. Skyla then added "Well done, you have won the Jet Badge, and earned TM62 Acrobatics" and she gave Ash the badge and the TM.  
"Thanks" Ash replied. Skyla then added "Well, you deflated my head today Ash, well done"  
"Good to hear, can't get overconfident in Pokémon Battles" Ash replied. He then nodded, and they departed.

Ash and Hilda soon reach the Pokémon Centre, and they give their Pokémon to Nurse Joy to heal.  
"So, that's seven Gym Badges for you, and Six Gym Badges for me," Ash said, to which Hilda replied "Yep, so I only have one more Gym to go before I'm eligible for the Unova Regional Tournament"  
"Yep. You're going to need a sixth Pokémon for that Tournament though, for your best chance in the Tournament" Ash replied, to which Hilda nodded. Skyla reached them soon afterwards, then, as she healed her Pokémon, she asked: "So, where do you two need to go from here?"  
"Well, there's somewhere called Lentimas Town?" Ash asked, to which Skyla replied "Ah, you're heading there, that's awesome. I wonder if your big brother Hilbert will be there when we go"  
"Yep, he'll be there, along with at least Professor Juniper" Hilda replied, to which Skyla nodded, and replied "Sweet, I'll be sure to take you there tomorrow"  
"Alright," Ash replied. Skyla nodded, then said "You two had better be up bright and early, I'm leaving for Lentimas Town quite early"  
"Alright, see you there" Ash replied, and Skyla headed for her suite. Ash and Hilda then headed for their rooms, to rest up for tomorrow.


	36. Chapter 36: Reversal Mountain Part 1

A/N: Hilbert's Pokémon are in the low 60s, which is much higher than the late 30s, to maybe 40, teams of the trainers in Reversal Mountain.

The following morning saw Ash and Hilda get up early, a cool, clear day ahead. When they enter the foyer, they saw Skyla already waiting for them.  
"Good Morning you two, did you sleep well?" Skyla asked, to which they both nodded. Skyla smiled, then said "Good to hear. Are you ready to go?"  
"Once we collect our Pokémon, definitely" Ash replied, and once they got their Pokémon, they headed out.

Soon, they arrive at the airport. Skyla ran to her plane, and climbed on first, as she's the pilot.  
"Wow, that's cool," Ash said as they got onto the plane, and took their seats.  
"This is Air Swoobat for a VIP flight to Lentimas Town. Please buckle up and relax, this journey will take about an hour" Skyla called through the intercom. They obliged, with Ash helping Pikachu get buckled up, and soon, the plane took off into the sky.

"Remember to sightsee this fantastic land" Skyla called over the intercom as they reached the planet's cruising altitude. And when Ash and Hilda look out of the window, they're surprised by the view.  
"That's quite the view," Ash said, to which Hilda replied "I've never seen Unova from this perspective, it's so cool"  
"Agreed" Ash responded, and Pikachu called too.  
They watched the scenery go by as they flew on, and after about half an hour, they land in Lentimas Town, where Delia, Hilda's mom, Professor Oak, Juniper and Cedric Juniper, and Hilbert were all waiting for them.  
"Hey guys," Hilbert said as he embraced his sister. After a lot of rounds of hugs, Ash said "So, this is Lentimas Town"  
"Yep," Hilbert replied. Hilda then asked, "Hey bro, did you go this way to get to Opelucid City?"  
"No, I went through Twist Mountain and Icirrus City" Hilbert replied. Hilda nodded, then said "Well, guess we're exploring an area that, at most, you've only recently explored"  
"Actually I'd like to explore the nearby mountain with you all, if that's OK," Hilbert said, to which Ash replied, "That would be cool, sure".  
"Alright. How about we head for the Pokémon Centre so we can plan our next move?" Professor Juniper asked, to which Hilbert replied "Sure", and the group headed there.  
"Let me know if you need a return flight" Skyla called, to which Professor Juniper replied, "We will don't worry".

Soon, the group arrived at the Pokémon Centre.  
"So, what, Professor Juniper, are you planning to do?" Hilbert asked, to which professor Juniper replied "Well I'm investigating why the volcano has become active recently"  
"You'll need someone strong to accompany you. I'll join you in that quest" Hilbert replied, to which Professor Juniper nodded, and said "Sure Hilbert, that would be nice"  
"Thanks, Professor Juniper" Hilbert replied. Ash then asked, "What about you Professor Oak?"  
"Document the Pokémon in the mountain of course" Professor Oak responded, smiling, to which Ash replied "Naturally, I wish you luck on that"  
"Thanks, Ash" Professor Oak replied. Delia then added "Mimey can assist you if you need a guardian Professor"  
"Heh, thanks for the offer, but I'll be fine" Professor Oak replied. Delia then turned to Ash and Hilda, and asked: "As for you two?"  
"Probably train a bit in there and see if there are any Pokémon Hilda wants to catch for her team" Ash replied, and Pikachu called.  
"Well, it sounds like a plan" Cedric Juniper replied, but at that point, a civilian runs into the Pokémon Centre.  
"What the?" everyone asked, to which the civilian replied "I don't know how it happened, but a bunch of barriers have appeared throughout the Reversal Mountain and blocked most of it off. I'm not strong enough to break through, so I need your help"  
"Alright, did you see who or what was causing it?" Ash asked, to which the Civilian replied "No, I only just got out in time. Reversal Mountain is our only non-aerial connection to Unova, can you please help?"  
"Sure" Ash replied, and he looked to Hilda, who also nodded. Hilbert then asked "Mom, Delia, Professor's, can you please stay here while we go sort this out?" to which they replied "Sure"  
"Good. Now let's get going" Hilbert said to Ash and Hilda, who nodded, and they headed out.

As Ash and Hilda approach Reversal Mountain, they're met by two Cyclists, who appear to be under mind control.  
"Battle us," the male Cyclist said, to which Ash responded "Alright if it'll get you out of our way"  
"Zebstrika, let's go," the male Cyclist said, and Zebstrika materialised. Then, the female Cyclist called "Unfezant, let's go" and Unfezant materialised.  
"Alright. My best bet here is, Fraxure, I choose you" Ash called, and Fraxure materialised. Hilda then concluded with "Now Duosion, let's show them what we can do" and Duosion materialised.

"Ready to go Adelaide?" the male cyclist asked, to which she replied "Ready Jerimiah"

Battle: Duosion and Fraxure VS Zebstrika and Unfezant  
"Zebstrika, use Spark" Jerimiah called, while Adelaide added "Unfezant, use Facade" and Zebstrika cloaked itself with electricity, while Unfezant cloaked itself in white energy, and they charged at Duosion.  
"Fraxure, intercept these attacks with Dual Chop" Ash commanded, and Fraxure caught, and negated, Zebstrika's Spark with a hand glowing with draconic energy, but still took Minor damage, also inflicting Minor damage on both Zebstrika and Unfezant.  
"Now Duosion, use Wonder Room" Hilda called, and Duosion's eyes glowed blue, and a room of light was summoned around them, swapping all Pokémon's Defense stats.  
"OK then. Don't know what the purpose of that was, but I don't care. Zebstrika, use Stomp" Jerimiah called, and Zebstrika cloaked its hooves in white energy, and hit Fraxure, dealing Minor damage.  
"Quick, strike back with Dual Chop" Ash commanded, and Fraxure's hands glowed Orange, and both hits struck Zebstrika, dealing Minor damage each hit, and Considerable damage overall.  
"Unfezant, strike down with Facade" Adelaide called, and Unfezant cloaked itself in white energy, and struck Fraxure, dealing Minor damage,  
"Quick, Duosion, use Psyshock" Hilda commanded, and Duosion unleashed a blob of Psionic energy at Unfezant, dealing Considerable damage.

"Fraxure, take this chance, use Dual Chop" Ash commanded, and Fraxure's hands glowed orange, and struck Unfezant, each hit dealing Minor damage each hit, and Moderate damage overall.  
"Zebstrika, hit back with Stomp" Jerimiah called, but Hilda responded with "Duosion, use Psyshock" while Ash called "Fraxure, hide with Dig" and Fraxure just got underground before Zebstrika struck, then Duosion's blob of psionic energy hit Zebstrika, dealing Considerable damage.  
"Hit back, use Facade Unfezant" Adelaide called, and Unfezant cloaked itself with white energy and struck, dealing Minor damage.  
"Follow up with Spark" Jerimiah called, and the Zebstrika charged itself with electricity, but before striking Duosion, Fraxure struck with Dig, KO'ing Zebstrika.  
"Unfezant, revenge on Zebstrika with Facade" Adelaide commanded, while Hilda responded "End this Duosion, use Psyshock" and Duosion shot a blob of psionic energy at Unfezant, KO'ing it.  
Conclusion: Fraxure and Duosion win.

"Thanks for freeing us from control," Adelaide said, to which Ash replied "No worries. What's going on inside?"  
"Someone, or something, has blocked off much of the mountain. You'll need to win the challenges before you can stop them" Jerimiah replied. Ash nodded, and the trio headed for the cave.

When they get into a cave, they ascend the first set of stairs and discover their path into the main cave blocked.  
"So, what do we have to do?" Hilbert asked, to which Ash traced the trail attached to the barrier, to a small path off the main one.  
"There," Ash said, and they follow the trail. Here, they discover three buttons.  
"OK. Seems like we have to press these buttons?" Ash asked, to which Hilda nodded. They pressed the buttons left to right, and nothing happened.  
"Try the other way," Hilda said, and after turning the buttons off, they turned it on, in the opposite way, and the path opened.  
"Cool, let's go," Ash said, and they entered.

As soon as they enter, however, a sudden Rockslide forces Ash, Hilda and Hilbert to scatter. Ash and Hilda are stuck on the Eastern route, while Hilbert is on the Southern route.  
"Ash, Hilda, are you OK?" Hilbert asked, to which Ash replied "Yeah, we're fine"  
"Send a message to someone to clear the rocks," Hilda said, to which Hilbert responded, "Alright, I'll send a message to Professor Juniper". And at this, the communication was cut, and they head off on their paths.

With Hilbert, the first part of his journey.  
Due to his reputation, and the power of his Pokémon, no trainer wants to challenge him to a battle. Also, his Serperior can glare any challenging Wild Pokémon into avoiding him.

Hilbert's first obstacle are two barriers that block his progress southwards. Taking the alternate path, Hilbert discovers it's branched. Taking the shorter Southern route, he encounters a wild Camerupt.  
"Alright Galvantula, let's show our power," Hilbert said, and Galvantula materialised.

Battle: Camerupt VS Galvantula  
"Galvantula, use Energy Ball" Hilbert commanded, and Galvantula generated a ball of natural energy and shot it at Camerupt, KO'ing it in one hit.  
Winner: Galvantula

And with the defeat of Camerupt, the first barrier fell. Hilbert then took the upper path and found three switches.  
"Musharna, help me out here," Hilbert said, and a Beheeyem materialised as he withdrew Musharna  
"Alright, eat my dreams, so I can see which switch is the correct one," Hilbert said, to which Musharna obliged. Hilbert's vision went hexagonal, and he could see the switch on the right was the one to disable the barrier. Pressing the switch, the second barrier fell. Hilbert then returned to the main path and proceeded down it.

Once he finds the next barrier, he goes down the alternate path. Here, he sees a pad with about twenty mini-pads on it.  
"I don't think I need Musharna for this one" Hilbert said, and he started stepping on the mini-pads. And he was correct, and once he pressed on all of the mini-pads and turned them green, the barrier fell.  
"Cool, that was easy," Hilbert said to himself as he tracked back and proceeded further down the path.

Meanwhile with Ash and Hilda  
Ash and Hilda went a fair way into the cave before they encountered any trainers. But, when they did, it was a Backpacker and a Hiker.  
"Looks like they're under mind control too," Ash said, to which Hilda replied "Well, then we'll just break it for them"  
"Let's do this Markus, Golbat, let's go," the Backpacker said, to which Hiker Markus replied "Let's go Kiyo, and Gurdurr, let's go" and Gurdurr materialised.  
"Tynamo, let's show them what we can do" Hilda called, and Tynamo materialised. Ash then added "Emboar, I choose you" and Emboar materialised.

Battle: Tynamo, Emboar, Frillish, Samurott VS Golbat, Swanna, Gurdurr and Crustle  
"Golbat, use Confuse Ray" Markus called, and Golbat sent a beam of spectral light at Emboar, Confusing him.  
"Now Gurdurr, use Dynamic Punch" Kiyo called, but Hilda was ready.  
"Tynamo, intercept with Spark" Hilda commanded, and Tynamo cloaked itself with electricity and charged at Gurdurr, and connected before the explosive orange fist hit Emboar, dealing Minor damage.  
"Emboar, Substitute" Ash called, and Emboar was able to get enough over Confusion to use a quarter of its health to hide behind the doll.  
"Destroy the Substitute Gurdurr, use Dynamic Punch" Kiyo called, but by the time Gurdurr's explosive orange fist smashed the Substitute, Emboar had gotten over Confusion.  
"Now Emboar, use Fire Punch" Ash commanded, and Emboar cloaked his fist with flames and punched Gurdurr, dealing Moderate damage.  
"Golbat, quick, strike that Emboar down with Acrobatics" Markus called, and Golbat cloaked itself in sky blue energy and charged, but, once again, Hilda commanded "Tynamo, use Spark" and Tynamo struck Golbat, dealing Considerable damage.  
"Now Emboar, quick, end this with Thunder Punch" Ash commanded, and Emboar cloaked his fist with electrical energy and struck, KO'ing Golbat.  
"Argh, Golbat, return," Markus said, then he added "Swanna, let's go" and Swanna materialised.  
"Gurdurr, use Rock Slide" Kiyo called, and Gurdurr dropped some rocks on both Tynamo and Emboar, dealing Minor damage to both Tynamo and Emboar.  
"Now Swanna, use Aqua Ring," Markus said, and Swanna generated a ring of water around itself.  
"Alright, Emboar, return," Ash said and Emboar was withdrawn. Ash then continued with "Now Frillish, I choose you" and Frillish materialised.  
Just before Ash had switched, Kiyo had called "Gurdurr, use Dynamic Punch" and as a result, Gurdurr's explosive fist passed straight through Frillish.  
"Strike back Frillish, use Water Pulse" Ash commanded, and Frillish shot a ball of water at Gurdurr, dealing minor damage.  
"Gang up Tynamo, use Spark," Hilda said, and Tynamo cloaked itself with electricity, and charged at Gurdurr, dealing Minor damage.  
"Keep going Swanna, use Rain Dance," Markus said, and Swanna called rain clouds, and it started to rain.  
"Smash that damn Swanna Tynamo, use Spark" Hilda called, and Tynamo followed Swanna up while cloaking itself with electricity, and struck, KO'ing Swanna in one hit.  
"I've lost, no" Markus said as Swanna was withdrawn.  
"Avenge them Gurdurr, use Dynamic Punch" Kiyo called, and Gurdurr punched Tynamo with an explosive, orange fist, dealing Significant damage and Confusing Tynamo.  
"Emboar, quick, use Brick Break" Ash commanded, and just as Gurdurr struck Tynamo with Dynamic Punch, Emboar struck with Brick Break, KO'ing Gurdurr.  
"Argh! Get back Gurdurr. Now go, Crustle" Kiyo said, and Gurdurr was withdrawn, then Crustle materialised.  
"This is really bad," Kiyo said, to which Ash replied "Of course", and Ash said "Frillish, use Water Pulse", while Hilda added "Samurott, use Water Pulse" and both Samurott and Frillish fire off balls of water at Crustle, the combined forces KO Crustle, but not before Kiyo said "Crustle, use Rock Slide" and Kiyo's Rock Slide did Minor damage to Samurott and Frillish.  
Conclusion: Tynamo, Samurott, Emboar and Frillish wins

As the two trainers fall, defeated, the barrier stopping Ash and Hilda from progressing fell.  
"Do you know who did this?" Ash asked, to which Kiyo replied "Figures in a Black-and-Grey outfit, their noses and mouths covered by a black mask"  
"That's Neo Team Plasma, yet again" Hilda replied, shaking her head. They then continued into the mountain.

As they get further into the maze, Ash and Hilda realise their path was again blocked.  
"So, do we have to battle more trainers?" Ash asked, to which a female Ace Trainer replied "Not in this case. The path behind me breaks into two. There will be a quick quiz. If you answer the questions correctly, you'll be allowed to proceed. However, if you guess wrong, you'll have to battle one of us to drop the barrier"  
"OK" Ash replied, and they go down the path, with Ash going to the right, and Hilda going to the left.

With Ash.  
Ash's question was "How many Pokédex holders are there in Unova?" the question was. Ash thought about this for a moment and counted him, Trip, Hilda, Nate, Rosa and Hugh. He decided, on a whim, to select nine, and the answer was correct.  
"Wow, that's a lot of Pokédexes," Ash said to himself as he saw his answer was correct. As a result, the first barrier fell.

With Hilda  
Hilda saw her question, which was "How many badges are there in Unova?". Hilda had to think about this. She had seen Nate's badge case at the Pokémon World Tournament, and he had five Gym Badges, only three of which were the same as hers, though the Normal-type badge was the same, just from different Gym Leaders.  
"And since Brycen is no longer a Gym Leader, the Freeze Badge is no longer counted. There's a new one in the north-east of Unova, so the answer is ten" Hilda said to herself, and the answer was again correct.  
"Cool," Hilda said as the second barrier fell. Ash and Hilda then proceed further in.

It is here when Ash and Hilda discover, to their dismay, that they can't proceed until Hilbert takes down that barrier. Hilda calls Hilbert.

Meanwhile with Hilbert  
Hilbert was just about to pass through an opening in the cave wall when Hilda called him.  
"Hey sis, what's up?" Hilbert asked, to which Hilda replied "Our path is blocked by something on your end"  
"Oh. Well, I'll be sure to find the switch that'll allow you to proceed further in, just hold tight for a bit, OK?" Hilbert responded, to which Hilda replied "Alright"  
"Good, thanks sis" Hilbert replied, and the communication was cut.

When Hilbert passed through the opening, he finds his path blocked by another puzzle. Just like with Hilda, it was a quiz.  
"Well, here goes nothing," Hilbert said, and he approached.  
"Question. What are the three Abilities of Crustle?" a voice asked. Hlbert replied "Sturdy, Shell Armor and Weak Armor".  
"Correct," the voice said, and the barrier vanished. Hilbert returned to the path and proceeded East until he reached the next barrier.

And it is here, that for the first time, Hilbert hears a roar. Ash and Hilda hear it too.  
"What the hell?" all three of them asked as the place shook. However, as soon as it started, it stopped.

"That was strange" Hilbert said to himself. A Pokémon Ranger approached him, and said: "Did you hear that?"  
"Yeah. Do you know what that was?" Hilbert asked, to which she replied "Yeah. Apparently, it's called Heatran, the master of Volcanoes"  
"Right. I don't really know much about it, but would you be able to help me with this investigation?" Hilbert asked, to which the Ranger replied 'Sure, it's part of my job. I'm Eliza", and she offered her hand, which Hilbert shook, and replied "Hilbert, nice to meet you"  
"Well, we had better go and open the pathway further in, and see what we can do with Heatran," Eliza said, to which Hilbert nodded, and they proceeded into the cave on their new quest.


	37. Chapter 37: Reversal Mountain Part 2

Hilbert and Eliza are racing across the lower part of Reversal Mountain, and when they reach the entrance to Heatran's chamber, there's a barrier blocking the entrance.  
"Oh for fuck's sake, of course, it's blocked. We're gonna have to find where we can take that barrier out" Eliza said, to which Hilbert replied "I've got to get my sister and Ash out of here before Heatran kills us all"  
"Alright" Eliza replied, and they saw a Black Belt blocking a switch.  
"Battle me," she said, to which Hilbert replied "You don't stand a chance against me"  
"We'll see. Riolu, Riolu and Gudurr, let's go" and two Riolu and Gurdurr materialised.  
"Emboar, destroy them all" Hilbert replied, and Emboar materialised.

Battle: Emboar VS 2 Riolu and Gurdurr  
"Gurdurr, use Mach Punch, Riolu, use Quick Attack," the Black Belt said, and Gurdurr dashed at Emboar, dealing Slight damage, while Riolu dashed at Emboar, and did Slight damage.  
"Now wipe her out Emboar, Earthquake" Hilbert commanded, and Emboar caused the ground to shake as waves of Light Brown energy shot at them, KO'ing all three.  
Conclusion: Emboar wins

"Did you really think you were going to stand a chance?" Hilbert asked, to which the Black belt replied "How did I not think this was going to happen? Ah well, the switch is just over there, use it"  
'Alright" Hilbert replied, and he pulled the switch, which allowed Ash and Hilda to proceed further into the mountain.

Meanwhile with Ash and Hilda  
Ash and Hilda notice the increasing activity of the mountain, and Hilda is a bit nervous. A few rocks fall, and Hilda barely avoids them.  
"You OK?" Ash asked, to which Hilda, who had grabbed onto Ash when she ran, responded: "I'll be OK, I think". They then see the barrier fall, and they immediately race towards the exit.

Once again, however, they find their route blocked by another barrier.  
"Are you kidding us? Ugh, where do we go?" Hilda asked, to which Ash looked around and spotted a long path to their right.  
"This way," Ash said, and they raced downwards. However, they are quickly interrupted by two wild Pokémon. A Camerupt, and a Grumpig.  
"Alright, Samurott, let's show them what we can do," Hilda said, as Samurott materialised. Ash then added "We don't have time for this, Pikachu, I choose you" and Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and joined the battle.

Battle: Pikachu and Samurott VS Camerupt VS Grumpig  
"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle on Grumpig" Ash commanded, and Pikachu cloaked itself in electricity, and dashed at Grumpig, KO'ing it in one hit and taking Moderate recoil.  
"Samurott, use Water Pulse" Hilda called, and Samurott shot a ball of water at Camerupt, the damage cut a bit by Solid Rock, but still did Massive damage. Camerupt then shot a blast of Light Brown energy at Pikachu, but Samurott intercepted it, taking Moderate damage.  
"Samurott, end this with Aqua Jet" Hilda commanded, and Samurott cloaked itself in an arrow of water and struck at high speed, KO'ing Camuerpt.  
Conclusion: Pikachu and Samurott win.

Having KO'ed the wild Pokémon, Ash and Hilda proceed down the stairs at the end of the route. Here, they encounter a male Pokémon Ranger waiting for them. Here, however, it was revealed he was fighting two Neo Team Plasma Grunts.  
"Should we help?" Ash asked, but at that point, the Pokémon Ranger defeated the Neo Plasma Grunts.  
"Help em bind them," the Ranger said, and Ash and Hilda both assisted in binding them up.  
"Let's get out of here before any more of the place comes down," he said, and his Reuniclus telepathically lifted them and they all headed out.

After a while, Ash, Hilda and the Ranger exited Reversal Mountain, and find themselves at Undella Town. And it's here that they find two Officer's waiting for them.  
"We've got two Neo Plasma Grunts for you," Ash said, to which the Officer's replied "Good, we'll take them into custody", and proper cuffs were put on them, and they were taken into the local Police Station.  
"Well, we'd better get to the Pokémon Centre, and wait for Hilbert," Hilda said, to which Ash nodded, put an arm around Hilda, and they headed for the Pokémon Centre. Waiting for Eliza, the male Pokémon Ranger followed.

Meanwhile with Hilbert and Eliza  
"The only good thing is that this mountain is fully open, though for how much longer, I don't know," Eliza said, to which Hilbert replied, "What are we doing?"  
"We've got to calm down Heatran. Someone's stolen the Magma Stone, and we have to get it back" Eliza replied. They go down the stairs that Ash and Hilda had gone down, and they discover the stone.  
"Well, here it is. We'd better get it to wherever Heatran appears normally" Hilbert replied as he picked it up and put it in his bag, They then headed back.

When they arrived at the other set of stairs, they descend and discover Heatran battling a figure in a Red shirt, pants, and shoes, with the band on the gloves, and sole of the shoes, being dark red, with a big, blue V slashed through the middle on the chest.  
"Who the hell is this guy?" Hilbert asked, to which the figure replied "Who I am is not important. What is important is that I'm going to gain this Heatran"  
"Not if we can help it" Hilbert replied, to which the figure shook his head, and added "Heatran, stall him. I'll take the Ranger. Now Claydol, let's do this" and Claydol materialised. Eliza replied "Alright then, Krokorok, let's go" and Krokorok materialised.  
"Kendra is going to crush you," the figure said, to which the Ranger replied "Alright Kendra, Eliza will destroy you"

Battle: Krookodile and Arcanine VS Swampert and Claydol  
"Oh, my Pokémon have had their levels scaled down. They're normally much higher than this" Kendra said, puzzled, to which Eliza replied "All the better for me", and Krookodile's Intimidate Ability activates, cutting Claydol's Attack.  
"Krookodile, use Crunch" Eliza called, and Krookodile's entire mouth was cloaked with Anti-Positive energy, and as it charged at Claydol, Kendra replied "Claydol, use Cosmic Power" and Claydol used psionic energy from space to increase it's Defences, taking Considerable damage.  
"Respond to the attack Claydol, use Ancient Power" and Claydol shot several glowing rocks at Krookodile, dealing Slight damage, but boosting all of Claydol's stats.  
"Strike back Krookodile, use Crunch" Eliza called, and Krookodile once again cloaked its mouth in anti-positive energy and scored a Critical Hit on Claydol, KO'ing Claydol.  
"Aw man, Claydol, return," Kendra said and Claydol with withdrawn. He then added "Now Swampert, let's do this" and Swampert materialised.

"Alright Swampert, use Muddy Water" Kendra called, and Swampert generated, then shot a wave of muddy water at Krookodile.  
"Dodge it Krookodile, use Dig" Eliza replied, and Krookodile was able to get underground.  
"Brace yourself, then strike again with Muddy Water," Kendra said, and as Krookodile struck from underground, dealing Moderate damage, then Swampert hit with another wave of muddy water, dealing Considerable damage.  
"You OK Krookodile?" Eliza called, and Krookodile nodded.  
"Alright," he replied. Kendra then responded "Swampert, another Muddy Water", and once again, Eliza responded "Dig underground" and Krookodile avoided the next Muddy Water with Dig. Krookodile charged up, and struck Swampert, dealing Moderate damage. Then, Kendra replied "End this, Swampert, use Muddy Water" and the Muddy Water swept through and KO'ed Krookodile.  
"Krookodile return," Eliza said, then added "Now, Arcanine, let's do this" and Arcanine materialised.

"Arcanine, use Extreme Speed" Eliza called, and Arcanine dashed with white energy into Swampert, dealing Minor damage.  
"Strike back Swampert, use Muddy Water" Kendra replied, and Swampert shot a wave of Muddy Water at Arcanine, and did Considerable damage.  
"Another Extreme Speed Arcanine," Eliza said, and Arcanine dashed with white energy at Swampert, dealing Minor damage.  
"Swampert, use Muddy Water" Kendra called, and Swampert sent another wave of muddy water at Arcanine, leaving it with one hit point.  
"Arcanine, wipe out Swampert with Reversal" Eliza commanded, and Arcanine cloaked itself in an enormous amount of orange energy and charged into Swampert, KO'ing it.  
Conclusion: Eliza wins.

Meanwhile, with Hilbert, who's facing off against Heatran.

Battle: Heatran VS Crustle  
"Although my Crustle is a Physically defensive lead, and is a partial Rock-type, he's probably the best chance I have," Hilbert said to himself as Heatran roared. He then generated glowing, brown rocks and threw them at Crustle, an Ancient Power, which did minor damage.  
"Alright Crustle, use Sandstorm," Hilbert said, and Crustle whipped up a storm of sand. Crustle restored a Slight amount of health with Leftovers.  
Heatran then cloaked its head in grey energy, but Hilbert was ready.  
"Crustle, use Protect," Hilbert said, and Crustle threw up a shield to stop Heatran's Iron Head attack. Crustle then restored a Slight amount of health with Leftovers.  
The Heatran then shot another grey-cloaked head at Crustle, dealing Minor damage and causing Crustle to Flinch.  
"Weirdly, I actually hoped that would happen," Hilbert said as Crustle restored a Slight amount of health with Leftovers.  
A third Iron Head was blocked, when Hilbert said "Crustle, another Protect" and Crustle avoided the Iron Head. Crustle then healed a Slight amount of health with its Leftovers.  
Heatran then made her head glow grey, and charge at Crustle, dealing Minor damage.  
"And now, Stealth Rock Crustle," Hilbert said, and Crustle sprayed pointed stones around Heatran's feet. The Sandstorm subsided, and Crustle restored a Slight amount of health with Leftovers.  
"Alright Crustle, another Sandstorm," Hilbert said, but Crustle whipped up the sand after Heatran generated glowing rocks, and shot at Crustle, dealing Minor damage. Then, Crustle restored a Slight amount

of health with Leftovers. Heatran's head glowed grey and charged at Crustle with an Iron Head, but Hilbert was ready.  
"Crustle, use Protect," Hilbert said, and Crustle threw up a shield to stop Heatran's Iron Head. Crustle restored a Slight amount of health with Leftovers.  
Heatran then charged at Crustle with another Iron Head attack, and struck Crustle, dealing Minor damage. Additionally, Crustle Flinched from the attack.  
"Dang it. Ah well, it can't be helped" Hilbert said as Crustle restored a Slight amount of health with its Leftovers.

It is at this point that Heatran retreated.  
"Huh?" Hilbert asked, then saw that Eliza had defeated the figure from earlier, Kendra. Heatran pulled back, then called to Hilbert.  
"I think he can detect the Magma Stone," Eliza said. Hilbert grabbed his Magma Stone, then placed the stone down on the ground. Heatran nodded, then merged into the ground.  
"Whew, that was rough," Eliza said. He then turned to Hilbert, and added: "How did you calm Heatran down?"  
"Simple. I just stalled him out with Crustle" Hilbert replied, patting his Crustle on the shell, smiling happily. Crustle called, and also smiled. Hilbert then healed up Crustle, then added "Well, now that's sorted, let's go back and see if the path to Lentimas Town has been cleared"  
"Good idea" Eliza replied, and they departed.

When they return to the entrance of the Reversal Mountain and finds Miners having just cleared the entrance.  
"Well, at least that's clear," Hilbert said, to which one of the Miners replied "You can thank our Pokémon for their help" and he pointed to Conkeldurr and Sawk.  
"Cool" Hilbert replied, shaking their hands. At this, Professor Juniper, Professor Oak, Delia and Hilbert's mom arrived.  
"Is everyone OK?" Professor Oak asked, to which Hilbert replied "I'm alright. I don't know where Hilda and Ash are, but if Ash was smart, he would have escaped to Undella Town"  
"I think Lewis was with Ash and Hilda, so if Ash and Hilda are OK, so is Lewis," Eliza said, to which Professor Juniper replied "Alright. Well, we'd better get going, and find out if they are alright", and at this, they headed into the mountain.

While they headed for Undella Town, Professor Juniper asked "Hey Hilbert, did you discover the cause of the shaking of the mountain?" to which Eliza replied "It's the usual, someone was annoying Heatran'  
"Oh for fuck's sake, because of course" Professor Juniper replied, evidently angered.  
"Why? Why are people angering Heatran? Don't they know it just wants to be left alone? And what it can do?" Professor Juniper continued, to which Eliza replied "Heatran's a Legendary Pokémon, and its destructive potential is immense"  
"That would explain it. I'm guessing that you Rangers are here to try and stop people messing with him?" Professor Juniper responded, to which Eliza nodded.

"He's lucky he wasn't incinerated" Eliza continued, to which Professor Juniper nodded.

After a while, they reach the exit of Reversal Mountain and reach Undella Town.  
"I'll go and deliver this guy to the Police. You guys go and make sure Lewis, Ash and Hilda are OK, OK?" Eliza asked, to which Professor Juniper nodded. They then went their separate ways.

With Eliza  
Eliza dragged Kendra to the Police Station, where two Neo Team Plasma Grunts were currently being processed.  
"Captured someone messing with Heatran at Reversal Mountain," Erika said, to which an officer replied "Good on your for catching him" and he called another Officer to take Kendra off Erika's hands.  
"You've done a major service today Erika, good work," the officer said, to which Erika replied "Thanks, it's what Rangers do", and at this, the Officer smiled, then departed, which Erika also did.

Meanwhile with the rest of the crew.  
When they enter the Pokémon Centre, they find Ash and Hilda, mostly fine, if a bit out of breath, and waiting for their Pokémon to heal.  
"Ash" Professor Oak and Delia both said, and Ash was caught in a big group hug with both of them, while both Hilda's mom and Hilbert hugged Hilda, which she returned.  
"Are you OK?" Delia asked, to which Ash replied "Yeah, I'm alright. Lewis here helped us, and he even captured a couple of Neo Team Plasma Grunts to boot", and at this, Lewis waved at them from nearby.  
"Hello, Lewis, and thanks for helping," Delia said. Hilbert asked the same question, and Hilda replied "I'm OK"  
"That's good to hear" Hilbert replied. Ash then asked Lewis "How many Rangers patrol Reversal Mountain?" to which Lewis replied "Two, and I'm waiting on the other one, Erika"  
"We ran into her, she's OK. She even captured some strange guy in a red suit" Professor Juniper replied, to which Lewis replied, "Awesome to hear, what was he doing?"  
"Annoying Heatran apparently" Professor Juniper replied, to which Lewis rolled his eyes, and said, "Can't they just leave him alone?"  
"Apparently not" came a voice from the door, as Erika strode in, gave her Pokémon to Nurse Joy, then added "I managed to capture him, and he's being processed by the Police now"  
"Good" Hilda replied. Hilbert then said "Well, I think that was enough excitement for one day. It's getting late, we should get something to eat, then turn in for the night"  
"I agree" Professor Oak replied, and they all did so, Lewis and Erika heading to their own accommodation for the night.

Meanwhile with Neo Team Plasma  
Zinzolin approaches Colress.  
"What news do you bring?" Colress asked, to which Zinzolin replied: "We have succeeded in our final test for your devices, however, the Grunts that were testing it, were defeated and captured". Colress thought about this for a moment, then turned around, and asked "That is, disappointing. Did Heatran interfere with the lockdown?"  
"No boss, he didn't, the barriers were still up, even when Heatran was roaring"  
"Good. That'll come in very handy for the boss' plans for Kyurem. We just need the last couple of pieces from Opelucid City, and we'll be ready" Colress replied. Zinzolin nodded, then added "And we can use Kyurem's power to rule the region"  
"That we can" Colress replied, nodding. He then finished with "Now be on your way, and make a path for Opelucid City"  
"But what about the captured Grunts?" Zinzolin asked, to which Colress replied "They got themselves captured, they're not important. Anyway, I have research to continue, so please, be on your way". And at this, ZInzolin nodded and departed.  
"And yet, I still don't think what we're doing is going to bring the best out of Pokémon. But I'm still unsure, and I must continue to battle to see if my hypothesis is correct" Colress thought to himself.

With Team Rocket  
Jessie and James have finished their training with other Team Rocket Grunts, not only strengthening the Grunts but also themselves. As they did, Jessie's Krokorok evolved into Krookodile. They have just been called to Giovanni's office.  
"Boss," Jessie said, and when Giovanni turned around, he said "At ease", and Jessie, James and Meowth obliged.  
"You wanted to see us?" James asked, to which Giovanni replied "Yes. We have finished reverse-engineering the device you got from Neo Team Plasma. Not only that, but we now have a countermeasure developed"  
"Great" both Jessie and James responded at the same time. Giovanni then said "Your assignment is a simple one. The next time Neo Team Plasma attacks somewhere with that device, you must test the Rocket Controller to see if it counters the Neo Plasma Controller", and at this, he clapped twice, and a black, circular device about the size of a man's hand was given to Jessie and James.  
"Good luck, you'll need it. Keep the training up, so you can keep up with everyone else. And report back as soon as possible after the attack, we need to know if we need to make adjustments" Giovanni concluded. Jessie, James and Meowth nodded, and Jessie said "We won't let you down boss"  
"You'd better not. Now, you will be transported to Undella Town. We'll send through any intelligence we obtain about where Neo Team Plasma's next target. Now be on your way" Giovanni responded, and Jessie, James and Meowth departed.  
Ten minutes later, Jessie, James and Meowth are headed for Undella Town on the Rocket Helicopter, ready for their next assignment.


	38. Chapter 38: Two Shocking Rival Battles

The following morning saw Hilda seeing Ash talk to Maximus and Trip.  
"So, could Maximus and I test this new thing out?" Ash asked, to which Trip replied "Sure. I've heard how tough you are Ash, and Maximus is tough as well, so It'll be a good test. Also helps with punishing Neo Team Plasma"  
"Alright. I don't like it, but we might as well test it out" Maximus said. Ash then turned, and saw Hilda, then waved and asked: "Hey Hilda, you ready for a Rematch with Trip?"  
"Uh, sure. I'll need a little time to get ready though. How many Pokémon are we each using?" Hilda asked, to which Trip replied "Three-on-three"  
"Noted. So, are we going first?" Hilda asked, to which Trip replied "No. Maximus and Ash are going first. Again, three-on-three"  
"I still don't trust you" Hilda replied, to which Ash responded "He's got something he wants to test that, if it works, he'll implement against Team Plasma"  
"Oh, OK I guess," Hilda said, still a bit nervous. Trip nodded, then added "I'll be waiting for you on the beach"  
"Alright" the others replied, and Trip departed to set up.  
"Well, shall we?" Hilda asked, to which Ash, putting an arm around her to reassure her, replied "We shall", and the three of them followed.

When they arrived at the beach, they find Trip with a strange device on his arm.  
"There you are. Alright, I've marked the arena on the sand, so Ash, Maximus, please take up your spots" Trip said, to which Ash replied, "What is that on your arm?"  
"It's a device that means trainers within its range will take damage when their Pokémon are KO'ed" Trip replied, to which Hilda replied "What? Why?".  
"It has multiple purposes. Firstly, to toughen you, Hilda, up so you will find it easier to withstand attacks from Pokémon" Trip responded, to which Ash added "As we've seen, both Neo Team Plasma and Team Rocket aren't above having their Pokémon attack trainers"  
"True. And what is the other reason?" Maximus asked, to which Trip replied "Give the Plasma, and now Rocket, scum a taste of their own medicine, since for whatever reason, at least in Neo Team Plasma's case, they've got special shields around them that deflect Pokémon attacks"  
"How did you learn that?" Ash asked, to which Trip replied "My Servine tried to Wring Out a Neo Plasma Grunt, but was stopped. The same thing happened with its other moves"  
"Yikes. Alright. Remember, don't put it too high, or I will beat your ass" Maximus replied, to which Trip nodded.  
"So, what's going on here?" Hilbert asked as he approached, to which Trip replied "Testing a way to lay the hurt on members of Neo Team Plasma" Trip replied. Hilbert shook his head, and responded with "Why don't you just run up to one and punch them in the face?"  
"Because most of us don't have the martial arts training you have bro" Hilbert replied, to which Hilbert responded "touché"  
"So, are we getting this battle going?" Maximus asked, to which Hilbert replied: "Sure, I'll be referee".

When Ash and Maximus took their spots, Hilbert quickly asked Maximus what city he's from, and when he answered, Hilbert, nodded, then continued "The battle between Ash of Pallet Town and Maximus of Nacrene City will not begin. Each side will use three Pokémon, and the battle is over when all three of one side's Pokémon are unable to continue"  
"Alright. Rufflet, I choose you" Ash called and Rufflet materialised. Maximus nodded, then responded "Vullaby, let's go" and Vulalby materialised.

During this battle, invisible, a small, anthropomorphic Pokémon with quarter notes for arms and hands, a black headpiece, flowing, wavy hair with musical bar-style streaks and light-blue ovals in its hair watches.

Battle: Rufflet, Emboar and Fraxure VS Vullaby, Weezing and Zebstrika  
"Rufflet, use Rock Tomb" Ash commanded, and Rufflet grabbed rocks and threw them at Vullaby.  
"Vullaby, dodge it and use Thief" Maximus replied, Vullaby's wing glowed with Anti-Positive energy, then dodged the rocks and struck Rufflet, dealing Minor damage and taking his Eviolite for itself.  
"That's not good. Well, Rufflet, use Slash" Ash commanded as a pissed Rufflet's claws glowed white, and he struck Vullaby, dealing Minor damage.  
"Vullaby, use Pluck" Maximus commanded, while Ash called "Rufflet, counter with Aerial Ace" and Vullaby's sky-blue beak collided with Rufflet's sky blue energy coated body struck, dealing Minor damage to Vullaby, and Moderate damage to Rufflet.  
"Slow down that Vullaby Rufflet, use Rock Tomb" Ash called, and Rufflet grabbed rocks with its feet and threw then at Vullaby, dealing Minor damage and lowering Vullaby's Speed.  
"Respond Vullaby, use Pluck" Maximus replied, and before Rufflet could respond, Vullaby's beak was glowing Sky Blue, and it struck, dealing Minor damage.

"Rufflet, use Slash" Ash called, and Rufflet's claw glowed white, and it struck Vullaby with it, dealing Minor damage.  
"Vullaby, use Pluck," Maximus said, while Ash called "Rufflet, use Slash" and Vullaby's sky blue glowing beak struck as Rufflet's white glowing claw struck, and the blocked each other's attacks a couple of times before Rufflet managed to strike Vullaby with a glowing white claw, dealing Minor damage.  
"Strike back Vullaby, use Pluck," Maximus said, and Vullaby's beak struck Rufflet, dealing Minor damage.  
"Respond Rufflet, use Slash" Ash commanded, while Maximus called "Vullaby, use Pluck" and both Rufflet and Vullaby strike, KO'ing each other.  
"Vullaby and Rufflet are unable to battle, this battle is a draw," Hilbert said as Ash and Maximus withdrew their Pokémon as they're both shocked by the arena, even if only moderately, something Ash barely felt, and Maximus only lightly fell.  
"Good job Rufflet, now rest up," Ash said, while Maximus said, "You did great Vullaby, now rest well".

Trip, noticing this, said "Wow, you two are tough. How do you do it?"  
"We'll reveal that after the battle" Ash replied, to which Maximus nodded, and Trip also nodded.

"Alright, time for you to meet a new addition to my team, but what should be a very familiar one to you. Weezing, let's go" Maximus said, and Weezing materialised. Ash nodded, and responded "Yep, very familiar. And I have a good counter. Emboar, I choose you" and Emboar materialised.

"If I remember correctly, your Emboar's a Physical attacker, right?" Maximus asked, to which Ash replied "Well, there's something that my Emboar knows that'll help since I know what your Weezing is likely to know"  
'OK then. Let's find out. Weezing, use Toxic" Maximus called, and as Weezing shot poisonous liquid at Emboar, but Ash replied "Emboar, use Substitute" and Emboar used a quarter of its' health to block Weezing's Toxic.  
"I thought that would be the case. Alright Weezing, use Sludge Wave" Maximus called, and Weezing shot a wave of poison sludge.  
"Emboar, use the Substitute to block the Sludge Wave, then strike with Fire Punch" Ash replied, but Emboar instead of cloaked its fist with flames cloaked itself in fire and crashed into Weezing, dealing Moderate damage.  
"Weezing, quick, use Toxic" Maximus called, but Ash was ready.  
"As you retreat Emboar, use Protect" he replied, and Emboar threw up a barrier to avoid being Poisoned.  
Weezing then restored a Slight amount of health with its Black Sludge.  
"Toxic, again" Maximus called, but once again, Ash was ready and replied "Emboar, use Substitute" and Emboar used another quarter of its health in a doll to stop the Toxic.  
Weezing then restored a Slight amount of health with its Black Sludge.  
"Destroy the Substitute again Weezing, use Sludge Wave" Maximus called, and Weezing shot a wave of poisonous Sludge at Embaor, destroying the Substitute.  
"Quick Emboar, another Heat Crash" Ash called, and Emboar cloaked itself in fire and charged into Weezing, dealing Moderate damage.  
"Quick, Weezing, use Toxic" Maximus called, and Weezing shot the poisonous liquid into Emboar, Badly Poisoning it.  
Or, it would have, if Emboar wasn't holding a Lum Berry, which cured its Poison.  
"Should have seen that coming?" Maximus said, to which Ash replied "Yep. Quick Emboar, use Substitute" and Emboar used a quarter of its health to put a doll in.  
Weezing restored a slight amount of health with its Leftovers.  
"Emboar, quick, use Heat Crash" Ash commanded, while Maximus called "Weezing, use Sludge Wave" and Weezing shot a wave of poisonous liquid at Emboar, destroying the Substitute as Emboar, empowered by Blaze, cloaked itself in fire and struck Weezing, dealing Considerable damage.  
To Maximus' shock, Emboar managed to get behind the Substitute after hitting Weezing, and as a result, Ash had a narrow window of attack. This is Ash, so of course, he sees it, and takes it, calling "Emboar, end this with Heat Crash" and Emboar cloaked itself with flames, and struck Weezing, KO'ing it. Maximus was also electrified by the arena, but it didn't hurt him that much.  
"Weezing is unable to battle, Emboar wins," Hilbert said as Maximus withdrew Weezing, and said "Great job Weezing, now rest up", while both Ash and Emboar cheered happily.

"Zebstrika, quick, use Wild Charge" Maximus called, and Zebstrika charged itself with electricity and charged at Emboar.  
"Emboar, use Fire Punch" Ash commanded, and Emboar cloaked his fist with flames and they connected, the resulting explosion KO'ed Emboar and dealt Severe damage to Zebstrika. Ash was shocked by the arena, but it didn't hurt him much.  
"Emboar is unable to battle, Zebstrika wins," Hilbert said as Ash withdrew Emboar, and said, "You did a great job Emboar, now rest well". He then continued with "Now for a new addition to my team. Fraxure, I choose you" and Fraxure materialised.  
"Fraxure? Oh shit, there goes my victory" Maximus said, to which Ash nodded, and said "How about we end this. Fraxure, use Dual Chop" and Fraxure's hands glowed with draconic energy, as Maximus called "Zebstirka, use Wild Charge" and Zebstrika cloaks

itself with electricity. They both charged at each other, and struck, dealing Minor damage and KO'ing Zebstrika. Maximus was shocked a third time by the arena, but, again, it didn't hurt much.  
Conclusion: Emboar, Rufflet and Fraxure wins

"Zebstrika is unable to battle, Fraxure wins. The victor is Ash from Pallet Town" Hilbert said, and Fraxure cheered and flexed as Maximus withdrew Zebstrika, and said "Congratulations Ash, you won. Now, how are you two about to withstand the arena" Trip asked, to which Ash replied "I have been shocked by my Pikachu and burned by my Charizard, as well as attacked by other Pokémon, so my resistance to Pokémon attack is very high"  
"I've been training with my Pokémon for a long time. Many battles, many scratches and bruises, and several broken bones. But I'm very tough now, and I'm able to fight Team Plasma myself" Maximus added, to which Trip nodded, and replied "Well that would explain it"  
"Are you going to battle me now Trip?" Hilda asked, to which Trip replied "Sure" and he adjusted the settings on the shocker arena, then they both took their positions.

"The battle between Trip and Hilda, both of Nuvema Town, will now begin. Each trainer will use three Pokémon, and the battle ends when all three of one trainer's Pokémon are unable to battle" Hilbert said. Hilda then called "Stoutland, let's show them what we can do" and Stoutland materialised. Trip nodded, then called "Conkeldurr, go get em now" and Conkeldurr materialised.

Battle: Conkeldurr, Serperior and Unfezant VS Stoutland, Duosion and Simisear  
"Stoutland, return," Hilda said and Stoutland was withdrawn. Hilda then continued with "Duosion, let's show them what we can do" and Duosion materialised. Having predicted this, Trip said "Conkeldurr, return" and Conkeldurr was withdrawn. Trip then continued with "Unfezant, go get em now" and Unfezant materialised.

"Unfezant, use Facade" Trip called, and Unfezant shined in a white-orange aura, and charged at Duosion, scoring a Critical Hit and dealing Considerable damage.  
"Respond Duosion, use Wonder Room" Hilda commanded, and Duosion's eyes glowed blue, and a room of light summoned them, swapping all Pokémon Defense stats.  
"Unfezant, strike again with Facade" Trip commanded, and Unfezant shined a white-orange aura, and struck again, just as Hilda commanded "Duosion, use Psyshock" and Duosion unleashed a blob of Psionic energy at Unfezant, dealing Considerable damage.  
"Keep attacking, use Facade" Trip called, and Unfezant glowed in white and orange, and struck Reuniclus, dealing Minor damage.  
"Keep the offence up Reuniclus, use Pain Split" Hilda called, and Duosion glowed, and a beam of light connected Unfezant and Reuniclus, dealing minor damage to Unfezant and healing Reuniclus by a minor amount.  
"Unfezant, another Facade" Trip called, and Unfezant glowed in white and orange, then struck Duosion, dealing Minor damage.  
"End this Duosion, use Psyshock" Hilda responded, and Duosion unleashed a blob of Psionic energy at Unfezant, KO'ing it.  
"Unfezant is unable to battle, Duosion wins" Hilbert called as Trip withdrew Unfezant, and said "Not bad Unfezant, now rest up", while Duosion and Hilda both cheered. Trip was then shocked by his own arena, taking Minor damage.

"Serperior, use Energy Ball" Trip commanded, and Serperior shot a ball of natural energy at Duosion, KO'ing it. Hilda was then shocked by the arena, taking Moderate damage.  
"Duosion is unable to battle, Serperior wins," Hilbert said as Hilda withdrew Duosion, and said, "Good job Dusoion, now take a long rest". She then continued with "Now Simisear, let's show them what we can do" and Simisear materialised.  
Trip, in response, called "Serperior, return" and Serperior was withdrawn. He then added "Now, Conkleudrr, go get em now" and Conkeldurr materialised.  
"Simisear, return, you don't stand a chance," Hilda said and Simisear was withdrawn. She then added "Samurott, let's show them what we can do" and Samurott materialised.

"Samurott, use Water Pulse" Hilda commanded, and Samurott generated a ball of water and shot it at Conkeldurr.  
"Deflect it Conkleudrr, use Chip Away" Trip replied, and Conkeldurr's concrete block and hand glowed white, and blocked the Water Pulse.  
"Samurott, quick, charge in and use Water Pulse" Hilda commanded, and Samurott got close enough to deliver the ball of water to Conkeldurr, dealing Moderate damage.  
"Conkeldurr, quick, respond with Brick Break" Trip called, and Conkeldurr's hand glowed orange, and struck Samurott, dealing Considerable damage.  
"Samurott, stay focused, another Water Pulse" Hilda commanded, and Samurott shot another ball of water at Conkeldurr, which Trip responded with "Block it again, use Chip Away" and the glowing white hand and concrete slab blocked then Water Pulse.  
"Get behind and use Water Pulse" Hilda commanded, and Samurott struck again, dealing Moderate damage.  
"Strike again Conkeldurr, use Brick Break again" Trip replied, using how close Samurott was to strike with a glowing Orange hand, dealing Considerable damage.  
"Another Water Pulse Samurott" Hilda called, but Samurott shook his head, then generated a wave of water, which is shot at Conkledurr, a Surf attack, KO'ing Conkeldurr.  
"Conkeldurr is unable to battle, Samurott wins," Hilbert said, which both Hilda and Samurott cheer as Trip is shocked by the arena, taking minor damage.

"Well, it's time to end this. Serperior, go get them now" Trip called, and Serperior materialised.  
"End this Serperior, use Energy Ball" Trip commanded, to which Hilda replied "Quick, use Aqua Jet" and Samurott shrouded itself in an arrow of water, and charged at Serperiorm dealing Minor damage. Serperior's ball of natural energy then KO'ed Samurott. Hilda is then shocked by the arena, taking Minor damage.  
"Well, it's one versus one now. So Simisear, let's show them what we can do" Hilda said, and Simisear materialised.

"Serperior, use Dragon Pulse" Trip commanded, and Serperor shot a pulse of draconic energy at Simisear, but Hilda was ready.  
"Simisear, use Brick Break" Hilda commanded, and Simisear's hand glowed orange, and destroyed the pulse.  
"Quick, Serperior, use Wring Out" Trip commanded, and Serperior glowed white, and wrung Simisear out, dealing Moderate damage.  
"Get Serperior off, use Fire Punch" Hilda commanded, and Simisear cloaked his fist with flames, and punched Serperior, dealing Significant damage.  
"Quick Serperior, use Dragon Pulse" Trip commanded, and Serperior responded with a pulse of Draconic energy, dealing Moderate damage.  
"Quick, we must keep the momentum up. Simisear, end this with Fire Punch" Hilda commanded, and Simisear once again cloaked his fist with flames and charged at Serperior.  
"Quick, stop that with Dragon Pulse" Trip replied, and Serperior shot a pulse of draconic energy at the fist, causing an explosion that did Moderate damage to both, triggering Serperior's Overgrow, and Simisear's Blaze.  
"One last shot. Serperior, use Energy Ball" Trip called, while Hilda called "Simisear, use Fire Punch" and the ball of natural energy collided with the fist cloaked with flames, KO'ing both.  
Conclusion: Draw.

Both Hilda and Trip are shocked, taking Minor damage.  
"Serperior and Simisear are unable to battle, this battle, and indeed, the match is a draw," Hilbert said as both Trip and Hilda withdraw their Pokémon.  
"Good job Simisear, now rest up," Hilda said, while Trip said, "You did great Serperior, now rest well". He then turned to Hilda, and said "Well, seems you've gotten loads tougher than last time, well done"  
"Thanks. I wonder how that'll work on Team Plasma, and if it's a one-sided thing" Hilda replied, to which Hilda responded "To which Trip replied "I'll be working on that"  
"Good. Now, how about we rest and recover, and maybe get some training done before the end of the day" Ash said, to which Hilda nodded, and replied "Good idea". They all then departed.

With Team Rocket  
With their teams fully trained, Jessie, James and Meowth arrive on the outskirts of Opelucid City.  
"Alright. According to our intelligence, Neo Team Plasma is planning their next attack here" Jessie said, to which both James and Meowth nodded, and James added "How about we get a bit more training done before that happens"  
"Good idea," Jessie said, and after they set up a few special drones to detect when Neo Team Plasma was approaching, they head for Route 8. This is not only for easy access to training, but also so they're close to Opelucid City and can hide in a Hidden Grotto.


	39. Chapter 39: Cynthia and Undella Bay

The following morning sees Ash and Hilda meet up, and they get a message,  
"Can you please hang in Undella Town for a day? Nate, Rosa and Hugh are on their way" can Professor Juniper's message. Ash looked to Hilda, and said "How about we stay here and catch up with them"  
"Sure" Hilda replied. Ash then briefly glanced out and spotted a familiar lady with extremely long, blonde hair, grey eyes and wearing black clothes, what was Cynthia doing in Unova?  
"Who's that lady out there?" Hilda asked Ash, to which he replied "That's Cynthia. Champion of the Sinnoh region and, its rumoured, the most powerful trainer in the world"  
"Oh wow, so she must be crazy powerful" Hilda replied, to which Ash nodded. After a minute or two, Cynthia approaches the Pokémon Centre and enters.  
"Hey Ash, fancy seeing you here," Cynthia said, to which Ash replied "Hey Cynthia, and I'm on the latest leg of my journey"  
"Oh, that cool. Who's your girlfriend?" Cynthia asked, to which Hilda replied "I'm Hilda, and I'm Ash's student"  
"Oh, that's cool. It's nice to see you passing your knowledge on Ash" Cynthia replied, to which Ash responded "Thanks Cynthia"  
"So, what brings you out here?" Hilda asked, to which Cynthia replied "I've got a holiday house here in Undella Town, so I'm taking a quick break"  
"That's so cool" Ash replied, which made Cynthia smile.  
"Would you like to see it?" she asked, to which both Ash and Hilda nodded. Cynthia then led them out, and towards her Holiday home.

They soon reached a large villa near the ocean.  
"Here we are," Cynthia said, to which Ash and Hilda both replied "Wow, this is amazing. I didn't know you had this"  
"I'm flattered, thanks" Cynthia replied as her Milotic looked up from nearby.  
"Ah, I see your Pokémon are relaxing here too" Ash responded as he politely nodded to Milotic, who respectfully returned it. As Cynthia entered, Ash and Hilda got to see the sitting room, the couch already inhabited by Lucario, Garchomp and a large, blue and light yellow Lamprey-like Pokémon.  
"I've never seen any of these Pokémon" Hilda said, and she scanned all of the Pokémon she could see.  
"Eelektross, the EleFish Pokémon. Eelektross's mouth locks onto its opponents, whereupon it delivers an electric shock." Hilda's Pokédex called. She then turned it to Lucario.  
"Lucario, the Aura Pokémon. Lucario has the power to detect their opponent's thoughts and actions by reading their aura." Hilda's Pokédex called. She then turned to Garchomp. Or, she would have, except Garchomp didn't register in her dex.  
"Huh? I guess this one isn't a Unovan native" Hilda said, looking at Garchimp. Cynthia smiled, and Ash replied "That's because it's a Pokémon from the Sinnoh region", and Cynthia nodded.  
"That'd explain it" Hilda replied, smiling.  
Ash looked around, and commented "Wow, this villa has quite the view" to which Cynthia replied "Thanks Ash, and yeah, I have a view of most of the ocean from here"

"Well, once I'm done with this journey, would you be OK with me popping around here from time to time Cynthia?" Ash asked and, after a few moments, contemplation, Cynthia replied "Sure"  
"Thanks" Ash replied. Then, Hilda notices a strange rock.  
"What's this?" Hilda asked Cynthia, pointing to the rock, to which Cynthia replied "That's not a rock. That is part of a Pokémon called Spiritomb"  
"You know what? How about you show the Pokédex entries of the Pokémon that won't appear in Hilda's Pokédex" Ash suggested, to which Cynthia responded "Sure" and she uploaded the Pokédex entries for Spiritomb, Garchomp, and a large, bird-like Pokémon with a blue and a red horn, with big wings.  
"Hey Togekiss, did you have a good flight?" Cynthia asked as she patted the Jubilee Pokémon, who cheered and gave Cynthia a couple of letters.  
"Tell you what. How about you take a look at the Pokédex entries for Garchomp, Togekiss and Spiritomb" Cynthia said, giving her Pokédex to Hilda. Togekiss firstly turned Cynthia's dex to Togekiss.  
"Togekiss, the Jubilee Pokémon and the evolved form of Togetic. It is said that Togekiss never appears where there is conflict." the Pokédex said. Hilda smiled and said "That's a gorgeous Pokémon. Is it OK if I pat it too?"  
"I would, but be very careful. She's picky about who she lets touch her, and she's unfathomably powerful" Cynthia responded. Hilda offered her hand for Togekiss to sniff, but she seemed reluctant to let Hilda pat her. Ash, on the other hand, Togekiss let pat.  
"I think she knows about Dawn's Togekiss," Ash said as he patted Cynthia's Togekiss, to which Cynthia replied "Probably. Sorry Hilda, as I said, Togekiss is picky about who she lets pat her"  
"I understand" Hilda replied. She then turned to Garchomp.  
"Garchomp, the Mach Pokémon. When it folds up its body and spreads its wings, it can fly like a jet plane at the speed of sound." the Pokédex said, to which Hilda replied "Wow, that's incredibly fast", to which Garchomp replied by waving and smiling. Finally, Hilda turned to the strange rock.  
"Spiritomb, the Forbidden Pokémon. As punishment for misdeeds 500 years ago, it was imprisoned in the fissure of an Odd Keystone." the Pokédex said, to which Hilda replied "That's spooky, doesn't sound like something to be messed with"  
"Definitely" Cynthia responded, and Hilda was shocked when Spiritomb decided to materialise.  
"Hello, Spiritomb. Did you sleep well?" Cynthia asked, to which Spiritomb called in response. Hilda was surprised to see Cynthia approach Spiritomb, completely fearless. Ash smiled, walked up to Hilda, and added "She's almost fearless. She's an incredible person. She's gone out of her way to learn as much as she can about the Sinnoh region"  
"Oh, wow, you're amazing Cynthia" Hilda replied, to which Cynthia smiled, and replied "Thanks Hilda"  
"Well, we'd better get back to the Pokémon Centre, a few young chargers are going to be here soon," Ash said, to which Cynthia replied, "Sure, I'd be interested to see the next generation of trainers". And the three of them headed back.

As Ash, Hilda and Cynthia arrive, Nate Rosa and Hugh also arrive at the Pokémon Centre.  
"Ah, hello, you three must be the young charges I've heard about," Cynthia said, to which Rosa replied "Yes. I'm Rosa, and these are my friends Nate and Hugh", as they each offered their hands to Cynthia, which she shook.  
"Nice to meet you Nate, Rosa, and Hugh. I'm Cynthia, and I'm a powerful trainer from another region, vacationing here"  
"Awesome" all three of them replied. Ash then asked, "So, what have you guys added to your teams?"  
"Well, I'll go first here. My Dewott has evolved into Samurott" Nate replied, and he released his Samurott, who stood proudly next to his trainer. He then grabbed a second ball and added: "And I have added a Klang to my team" and a Klang materialised.  
"My other two team members are Stoutland and Duosion" Nate concluded with as they also materialised.  
"I have two members left to obtain. Route 13 has Wild Heracross, one I want to add. And I intend to go fishing for a Chinchou" Nate concluded. Ash nodded, then said "Sounds like a good team you're working on"  
"Thanks" Nate replied.  
"So, what about you Rosa? How's your team coming along?" Ash asked, to which Rosa materialised her entire team. Swanna, Emboar, Escavalier, Tynamo, Seismitoad and Excadrill.  
"Wow, you've already decided on your full team. Just like I have" Ash said, to which Rosa nodded, and responded "Got a couple of these guys to evolve still, but we're getting there. I want to go as far as possible into the Tournaments with this team"  
"That's nice to hear" Hilda replied, smiling at her, which Rosa returned.  
"Alright Hugh, what new additions have you made to your team?" Hilda asked, to which Hugh responded "I too have a full team. However, I need to step outside to show one of them"  
"Alright. lead the way" Ash said, and Hugh nodded and headed out with the others following.

When they reach outdoors, Hugh asked "You may be wondering how Rosa was able to obtain an Escavalier, if none of us has a Shelmet, correct?", to which Hilda replied "Yeah"  
"Well, here's the answer to both" Hugh replied, and he showed off an Accelgor and an Onix.  
"These are two of the three new additions to my team, Accelgor and Onix. Onix is the reason why I couldn't release my full team inside" Hugh commented. Ash then asked, "What's the rest of your team like?"  
"Well, here we go" Hugh called, and Serperior, Azumarill, Unfezant and Litwick materialised.  
"Cool team. I'd be curious to see how these Unovan Pokémon go in battle against other Pokémon from other regions" Cynthia commented, to which Hugh responded "That would be interesting, but from what I've heard about you, you're horrifyingly powerful, we wouldn't stand a chance"  
"Oh don't be silly Hugh, I was meaning trainers similar in strength to you guys once your quest is over. I may well be the most powerful trainer on Earth, I just want to see how the up and coming trainers from this region are coming along, and see the overall strength of the region" Cynthia replied with a smile.  
"Why though?' Nate asked, to which Ash replied by asking "I'm assuming you're wanting to test your strength?"  
"Of course Ash, I want to see if I really am the most powerful trainer in the world" Cynthia replied, smiling. Ash nodded, then continued with "I hope so Cynthia. So one day, I'm strong enough to take that title from you"  
"Ash, you're one of the trainers I'm expecting to take on someday, I'm sure of it" Cynthia replied with a knowing smile, which Ash returned.  
"I wonder how my brother would fare against you, Cynthia?" Hilda asked, to which Cynthia replied "Has he taken on Alder or Iris at their most powerful?" to which Hilda shook her head, and replied "Not as far as I know"  
"Then, honestly, I don't think he would stand a chance against me. The Pokémon World Tournament is fairly soon, and that'll be the

big opportunity we all have to see who's the strongest in the world is" Cynthia replied. Hilda nodded, then said "We'll see about that, he's really strong"  
"Oh Hilbert is strong, no doubt about that. Cynthia, though, is on another level of power" Ash replied. Hilda smiled, then said "Then if I could be even one-tenth the amazing woman that you are Cynthia, then I'll be happy"  
"Heh, and another young lady sees me as her role model" Cynthia replied, smiling. She then continued with "Well, if you all want to head to Undella Bay, I hear the water's nice right now, and Nate, you could probably get your Chinchou. I'll see you all around"  
"Alright, Cynthia, see ya" Ash replied, and Cynthia departed. At the same time, the invisible figure from earlier flies past, following Cynthia.  
"Pika?" Pikachu asked, having sensed the invisible Pokémon. Ash turned to Pikachu, and asked "Hey Pikachu, what's wrong?", but Pikachu shook his head and cheered that everything was fine. After a pat from Ash, however, Pikachu spent a bit staring at Cynthia's retreating form as they headed back inside.

After about twenty minutes, Ash, Hilda, Nate Rosa and Hugh all had their swimming outfits on and were ready to go. Also, Nate had his Fishing Rod with him.  
"What? I checked and Chinchou is only encountered by fishing. Once I have my Chinchou, I'll join you guys, Alright?" Nate said, to which both Rosa and Hugh nodded.

Nate's and Hilda's Samurott, Ash's Frillish, Rosa's Swanna and Hugh's Azumarill all materialised from their balls, also ready to play in the water.  
"Ready? Let's go" Ash said, and the group of five headed out.

When they arrived at the water, Hilda and Rosa set up the Picnic for their groups, while Nate set up his fishing spot. The rest filed into the water, and thoroughly enjoyed themselves, entertaining themselves with their Pokémon's water moves being put on display.  
"Heh, that's cool. I'll join them soon, once I have a Chinchou" Rakutsu said, smiling to himself.

While everyone else was playing in the water, Nate was sitting nearby, fishing. He got a tug on the line, whisked it up, and encountered a Chinchou.  
"Alright. Duosion, standby" Nate called and Duosion materialised.  
Rosa and Hugh noticed this and swam over to watch the battle, Ash and Hilda not far behind.

Battle: Duosion VS Chinchou  
Chinchou started by blasting a spectral ray of light at Duosion, Confusing it.  
"This is going to be one of those battles, isn't it," Nate said to himself as his Duosion was Confused.  
"Not sure about this guy's ability. Duosion, use Shadow Ball" Nate called, and Duosion shot a ball of spectral energy at Chinchou, dealing Considerable damage.  
The Chinchou then show a beam of bubbles at Duosion, a Bubble Beam, dealing Minor damage.  
"Let's try Hidden Power Duosion" Nate called, and Duosion threw off its Confusion, then generated balls of electricity to shoot at Chinchou, but they were absorbed and used to heal a quarter of Chinchou's Hit Points.  
"What the? Oh wow, this Chinchou has Volt Absorb" Nate said to himself, a bit annoyed at that outcome.  
The Chinchou then shot another beam of spectral light at Duosion, Confusing it again.  
"You're a particularly intelligent Chinchou. Alright, Duosion, use Shadow Ball" Nate called, and Duosion shook off its Confusion enough to generate a ball of spectral energy to shoot at Chinchou, dealing Considerable damage. The Chinchou then shoots another beam of bubbles at Duosion, dealing Minor damage.  
"One more should do it. Use Shadow Ball" Nate called, and Duosion fired another ball of Spectral energy at Chinchou, dealing Considerable damage. The Chnchou shot another beam of bubbles at Duosion and dealt Minor damage  
"Alright. Now, Net Ball, go" Nate called, and he threw the Net Ball at Chinchou, which captured it.  
Conclusion: Chinchou caught.

"Alright, I got a Chinchou" Nate said, and both Rosa and Hugh cheered.  
"Nice catch" came a voice from nearby, and they all turned around to see Cynthia, in her swimsuit, and her Milotic standing nearby.  
"Hey Cynthia, gonna join us?" Ash asked, to which Cynthia replied "I'm going to catch some rays, but Milotic would love to join you", to which Milotic called happily, to which the other Water-type Pokémon called.  
"Well, let's see what this majestic sea serpent can do," Ash said, and Milotic took the invitation to join them.

Ash wouldn't admit it, but his shorts are tight after seeing Cynthia's bathing suit. He just did his best to hide that fact as best he could, and kept playing with the Pokémon on their teams, as well as his new friends. And now, Nate joined them.

"About time you joined us Nate" Rosa commented, to which Nate replied "I did say that I wanted to catch a Chinchou, but now I'm going to really enjoy it"  
"Alright, cool" Rosa replied. Cynthia's Milotic swam around them, and the other Water-type Pokémon swam with them.  
"Milotic is so graceful, I've never seen anything like it," Rosa said, smiling at it. She then got an idea.  
"Hey Cynthia, would it be OK if I petted Milotic?" Rosa asked, to which Cynthia replied "So long as you're friendly, definitely. She may even let you swim with her"  
"Awesome" Rosa said, and Milotic swam up to her, and she petted the Tender Pokémon. Milotic then gently snaked herself around Rosa in an embrace, which she returned.  
"Aw, that's really sweet," Hugh said, smiling, while Nate added, "Rosa has that gift, she seems to be able to bond with any Pokémon"  
"That's really sweet," Hilda said, to which Ash added, "Agreed".  
"Well, someone's enjoying themselves," Cynthia said, as she entered the water herself. Rosa turned to face Cynthia, smiled, and responded "Yeah. Milotic is so graceful and tender, they're beautiful"  
"Agreed. Also, quite the battler" Cynthia replied. She turned to Ash, and whispered "And I can tell that you like what you see with me", and she smiled, while Ash blushed furiously, and whispered back "Drop it. You look attractive, that's all"  
"Heh, I will, don't worry Ash" Cynthia replied.  
"Is Ash OK?" Hilda asked, to which Cynthia replied "He'll be fine. Just likes what he sees, so to speak"  
"Uh, he's not the only one" Hugh admitted, as he and Nate were also feeling a bit awkward around Cynthia.  
"Don't worry, it's fine, I get it all the time. It doesn't bother me" Cynthia replied with a gentle chuckle.

After about an hour and a half of playing in the water, it was time to get out and head back to the Pokémon Centre.  
"Well, that was fun," Hilda said, to which Ash replied, "Yeah, it was". Ash then turned to Rosa, and said "You seem to have a special touch with Pokémon"  
"Yeah. It's how I managed t convince most of my team to join me, instead of a normal battle. Due to my past, I dislike battling to capture Pokémon" Rosa replied, to which Hilda responded "That's really cool"  
"It is, and seeing you interact with Cynthia's Milotic was really cute" Hugh replied, smiling, which Rosa returned. Hugh then added, "Now, where to next?"  
"Well, Opelucid City is to the north-east of here, so I'd recommend heading there. The Marine Tube isn't open for another week, so you can't access Humilau City from here yet" Cynthia replied, to which Nate replied "Alright, that sounds like a plan"  
"Good. Now I'd better get back to my vacation home, I'll see you later" Cynthia responded, and with a wave to everyone, she departed.

"Well, we'd better wash up, then get ready to head out," Ash said, to which Hilda, Nate, Rosa and Hugh all nodded, and went back to their individual rooms to do so since they all have ensuites.


	40. Chapter 40: Triple Evolution Treat

The following morning, Ash headed out and found Nurse Joy waiting for him.  
"Hey, Ash, Hilda's hanging out at Undella Bay if you're looking for her" Nurse Joy said, to which Ash replied, "Alright, thanks". He then grabbed his Pokémon and headed out.

Meanwhile at Undella Bay  
Hilda got up about half an hour earlier, and headed for the bay after getting her Pokémon, and found Cynthia standing here.  
"Hello Cynthia," Hilda said, to which Cynthia turned to face her, and replied "Oh, hello Hilda, fancy seeing you here"  
"Hey Cynthia, I'd like to get some advice from a female champion, and someone who's likely done this before herself," Hilda said, to which Cynthia smiled, and said "Well, the adventure you're on is definitely a good start. I have a feeling that, when the big Unova Tournament rolls around, Ash is going to use that as a test to see if you have learned enough to stand on your own two feet. He won't always be there for you, and most likely, he's going to bring team members from his previous travels, he's definitely going for the Championship with this one"

"Well good luck to him. I've learned a lot, but I still have a lot left to learn" Hilda responded. Cynthia nodded, then said, "When's Ash going to start on the Counter Shield?"  
"We'll start on that soon, I hope" Hilda replied. Cynthia nodded, then said "Oh, I do have one other big piece of advice for you"  
"Yeah?" Hilda asked, to which Cynthia responded "You've got to learn to stand up for yourself and not only stand up to your enemies, but, as uncomfortable as it may sound, there will come times where you have to stand up to your friends. If you don't, you'll just get walked over. You'll have to be more assertive than normal because you're female. But once you have the respect of the guys, you will go far"  
"Worked for you?" Hilda asked, to which Cynthia smiled, then said "Worked for me. I let my Pokémon battling do the talking"  
"My brother already gave me that advice, but hearing it from you, that just reinforces it in my mind" Hilda replied, smiling. Ash arrived at that moment.

"Hey Cynthia, hey Hilda, how are we?" Ash asked, to which both Cynthia and Hilda replied "Good"  
"I was just talking to Cynthia about things" Hilda added, to which Ash nodded, and asked "Cool to hear. So, I do want to start on a bit of training with you today Hilda. Have your Pokémon learned how to spin while using a move yet?"  
"Stoutland's too big to do it, but Samurott's learning. He's at stage 1, the spinning bit, but can't quite get the water Pulse to spin like he wants" Hilda replied, to which Ash nodded, and said "Alright. Well, we can practice that as we go up Route 15, I'd like for you to start trying out the Counter Shield"  
"Ooooh, that's the technique you're best known for, correct?" Cynthia asked, to which Ash responded "Well, Fantina was the one who showed it to me, so she should get the credit for coming up with it, but I guess, yeah"  
"Considering that three other trainers have taught their Pokémon to use it after seeing your Pokémon use it, I'd say go for it" Cynthia replied, to which Ash nodded, and Hilda asked "Wait, which three?"  
"My Rival Paul, my Sinnoh region travelling companion Dawn, and I don't know who the third one is" Ash replied. Cynthia smiled, then responded "The third trainer, is me. My Garchomp, Spiritomb and Milotic can all utilise it"  
"That's awesome" Ash replied, smiling. Cynthia then added, "So, what now?"  
"Well, I want to head to Route 13, it's the best way to get to Opelucid City" Hilda responded, to which Cynthia added "Actually that's a good idea, I should probably head there too, meet up with the guy called Drayden"  
"Then it's a plan" Ash responded, and after a few preparations, they depart.

When they arrive on Route 13, they're met by a Black Belt and a Battle Girl.  
"Well, I guess this could be a great opportunity, Hilda, for one of your Pokémon to try out Stage 2 in the strategy for Counter Shield"  
"Well, let's try this out then" Ash replied. The Black Belt approached and asked "Name's Wesley. You wanna battle me?"  
"Yeah, a demonstration for Hilda" Ash replied, to which Wesley nodded, and replied "Alright, Gurdurr, let's brawl" and Gurdurr materialised.  
"Alright Pikachu, I choose you" Ash called, and Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and took a position.  
"I'll be referee," Cynthia said, before adding "Begin"

Battle: Gurdurr VS Pikachu  
"Alright Hilda, pay attention and take notes," Ash said, to which Hilda nodded. Her Samurott jumped out of his ball and also watched on.  
"Alright Gurdurr, use Brick Break" Wesley called, and Gurdurr cloaked his hand with orange energy, shaped like a brick, and charged at Pikachu.  
"Pikachu, spin to avoid it" Ash commanded, and Pikachu jumped, spun and barely avoided the Brick Break.  
"Now, Thunderbolt while spinning" Ash commanded, and Pikachu spun rapidly while emitting electrical blasts, which sprayed across the ground around Gurdurr.  
"Gurdurr, dodge it then use another Brick Break" Wesley called, and although Gurdurr was initially able to avoid them, at Ash's guidance, Pikachu was able to control his Thunderbolt shots like a net, trapping Gurdurr.  
"Now end this Pikachu" Ash commanded, and Pikachu brought the streams of electricity down on Gurdurr, KO'ing it in one hit.  
"Gurdurr is unable to battle, Pikachu wins" Cynthia called as Wesley withdrew Gurdurr.  
Conclusion: Pikachu wins

'What level is that Pikachu? It should not have KO'ed my Gurdurr in one hit, even with Light Ball" Wesley asked, to which Ash answered "Mid 60s, way higher than the others". He then turned to Hilda and Samurott and added "That's the stages of Counter Shield. It'll take a bit to get used to, but you should be good once you've got the spinning down"  
"Alright. Can Samurott here have a go?" Hilda asked, to which the Battle Girl, stepping forward and calling in her Scrafty, said "Sure". Hilda and Samurott nodded and stepped forward as Ash and Pikachu stepped back.

Battle: Samurott and Tynamo VS Scrafty

"Scrafty, use Crunch," Aliza said, and Scrafty's fangs grew and were cloaked in anti-positive energy, and he charged at Samurott.  
"Samurott, dodge it by spinning, then use Water Pulse" Hilda called, and Samurott spun, looking rather derpy as he did so, and narrowly avoided the Crunch, he then generated a ball of water, and shot it at Scrafty, dealing Minor damage.  
"Wait, I have an idea. There's someone on my team who's really close to evolving, and I'd like him to start the process of learning the Counter Shield too, as he's a tank" Hilda called, remembering something. Aliza replied "Sure"  
"Alright. Samurott, we'll do this a couple more times, then Tynamo's coming in, OK?" Hilda asked, to which Samurott nodded.  
"Alright. Scrafty, use High Jump Kick" Aliza called, and Scrafty's entire leg glowed orange as it jumped high into the air and charged at Samurott, knee first, aiming at Samurott's head.  
"Well, that's pretty silly. Samurott, Megahorn and aim for Scrafty's knee" Hilda commanded, and Samurott's horn glowed teal and grew significantly, and he shot at Scrafty, striking and inflicting Minor damage, then Scrafty, briefly losing concentration, crashed, nearly KO'ing itself.  
"Alright Samurott, return. And Tyanmo, let's show them what we can do" Hilda commanded, and Samurott was withdrawn, while Tynamo materialised.

"Scrafty, use Crunch" Aliza commanded, and Scrafty's fangs grew and glowed with Anti-Positive energy, and charged at Tynamo.  
"Tynamo, end this with Spark" Hilda commanded, and though Tynamo took Considerable damage from the Crunch, the Spark also hit, KO'ing Scrafty.  
"Scrafty is unable to battle, the winner is Tyanmo" Cynthia called and both Hilda and Tynamo cheered as Aliza withdrew Scrafty.  
Conclusion: Samurott, Tynamo wins

"we won Tyanmo!" Hilda called, and she was shocked when Tynamo started glowing.  
"Huh? Oh, Tyanmo's evolving!" Hilda called, excited to see what Tynamo would evolve into. And soon, a blue-black, eel-like Pokémon materialised, and called "Eelektrik!"  
"Wow, Tyanmo evolved into Eelektrik," Ash said, and both he and Hilda got their dexes out.  
"Elektrik, the Elefish Pokémon, and the evolved form of Tynamo. It wraps itself around its prey and paralyzes it with electricity from the round spots on its sides. Then it chomps." their Pokédexes both said.  
"Cool. Well, you'd better get further into the route. Good luck" Aliza said, to which Ash, Hilda and Cynthia replied "Thanks, same to you" and, with Hilda withdrawing Eelektrik, they departed.

As the trio head up Route 13, Ash cannot help but marvel at the design of the Route.  
"This is really cool, such a huge variety of designs in Routes. Unova truly is a wonderous place" Ash said, to which Hilda replied "Of course, nature has taken a big course in the creation of this region"  
"Yeah" Ash responded. As they approached the north of the Route, a Fisherman approaches.  
"Hey you three, if you want to proceed, you'll have to defeat me. The name's Damon, and my Pokémon are ready to throw down"  
"Alright, let's do this" Ash said, stepping forward. Damon nodded, then called "Alright Basculin, let's go" and Basculin materialised. Ash nodded, then responded "Ferroseed, I choose you" and Ferroseed materialised.

Battle: Frillish and Ferroseed VS Basculin and Staryu

"Basculin, use Soak" Damon called, and Basculin shot a strange blast of water at Ferroseed.  
"Ash, watch out, that move will turn your Ferroseed into a Water-type" Hilda called, to which Ash replied "Noted. Then Ferroseed, use Substitute" and Ferroseed used a quarter of its health to generate a doll that it hid behind and which absorbed the Soak without changing Ferroseed's type. Ferroseed then restored a slight amount of health with its Leftovers.  
"Now Basculin, use Double-Edge" Damon called, and Basculin cloaked itself with white energy and charged recklessly into Ferroseed' Substitute, which didn't do enough damage to break it, and took Slight recoil.  
"Now take advantage of this Ferroseed, use Seed Bomb" Ash called, and Ferroseed leapt on top of its Substitute, and shot explosive natural seeds at Basculin, dealing Considerable damage.  
"That did more than half the Substitute's health, so I will have to put another in as soon as it breaks," Ash thinks to himself as Ferroseed's Leftovers restored a Slight amount of health and Damon called "Basculin, strike with another Double-Edge" and Basculin once cloaked itself with White energy, and recklessly charged into the Substitute, breaking it, though taking slight recoil.  
"Another Substitute, let's not let it get Soak off" Ash commanded, and Ferroseed used a quarter of its health to generate another doll to hide behind.  
"Come on, this is getting ridiculous" Damon said to himself. as Ferroseed restored a Slight amount of health with Leftovers, and he added "Keep the Double Edges up" and Basculin cloaked itself with white energy and again charged into the Substitute, failing to break it and taking Slight recoil.  
"Respond, quickly, Ferroseed, use Seed Bomb" Ash commanded, and Ferroseed once again jumped on top of its Substitute to shoot explosive seeds at Basculin, dealing Considerable damage, then hiding back behind the Substitute and restoring a Slight amount of health with Leftovers.  
"Bust that Substitute up with another Double-Edge" Damon called, and Basculin once more cloaked itself in white energy and charged into the Substitute, breaking it and taking Slight recoil.  
"End this Ferroseed, use Seed Bomb" Ash commanded, and as soon as Basculin broke the Substitute, Ferroseed was there and shot explosive seeds at Basculin, KO'ing it,  
"Basculin is unable to battle, Ferroseed wins" Cynthia called, and both Ferroseed and Ash cheered as Damon withdrew Basculin.

It was at this moment, that Ferroseed decided to glow.  
"Huh? Hey, Ferroseed is evolving" Ash called as he watched Ferroseed change form. After a few moments, the new Pokémon appeared, and roared "FERROTHORN!"  
"Ferrothorn?" Ash asked, and he got his Pokédex out.  
"Ferrothorn, the Thorn Pod Pokémon and the evolved form of Ferroseed. By swinging around its three spiky feels and shooting spikes, it can obliterate an opponent" Ash's Pokédex said.  
"Wow. Hey Ferrothorn, could you take a rest for a bit? You're not the only member of my team that seemingly wants to evolve today" Ash said, to which Ferrothorn nodded, and Ash withdrew him.  
"Staryu, let's go" Damon called and Staryu materialised. Ash nodded, then added "Frillish, I choose you" and Frillish materialised.

"Staryu, let's improve our chances with Light Screen" Damon called, to which Ash replied "Quick Frillish, use Ominous Wind" and Staryu barely managed to get the Screen of Light up before Frillish struck with a wind of spectral energy, which did minor damage.  
"Quick, use Psychic" Damon called, and Staryu glowed blue, and shoot a blast of psionic energy at Frillish.  
"Frilish, shoot a Water Pulse into the ground, then use Ominous Wind" Ash commanded, and Frillish shot a ball of water into the ground, the wave of water stopping the Psychic, and when it fell, Staryu was hit by a blast of spectral wind, dealing Minor damage.  
"Alright Staryu, use Psychic again" Damon called, and Staryu shot another wave of psychic energy at Frillish, and Ash responded "Frillish, another Water Pulse into the ground" and once again, the Psychic was blocked by the wave of water.  
"Quick, Staryu, another Psychic" Damon added, and the pulse of psionic energy hits Frillish, dealing Minor damage.  
"Frillish, quick, respond with another Ominous Wind" Ash commanded, and Frillish blew more Spectral Wind at Staryu, dealing Minor damage. The Light Screen then fell.  
"Staryu, use Light Screen," Damon said, and Staryu threw up another Screen of Light.  
"Quick Frillish, another Ominous Wind" Ash called, and Frillish blew a Spectral Wind at Staryu, dealing Minor damage.  
"Quick Staryu, respond with Psychic," Damon said, and Staryu glowed blue, and shot blue, psionic energy at Frillish, dealing Minor damage.  
"Respond Frillish, use Ominous Wind" Ash commanded, and Frillish blasted more Spectral Wind at Staryu, dealing Minor damage.  
"Another Psychic Staryu" Damon called, and Ash responded "Really? Alright, Water Pulse into the ground" and Frillish, once again, shot a ball of water into the ground, and the wave of water once again stopped the Psychic. Then, at Ash's command, Frillish blew a Spectral Wind at Staryu, KO'ing it.  
"Staryu is unable to battle, Frillish wins" Cynthia called as Damon withdrew Staryu, defeated, and Ash and Frillish both cheered. Then, Frillish also started glowing white.  
"Wow, Frillish is evolving too," Ash said as he watched Frillish grow. After a few moments, the new Pokémon appeared and called "Jellicent"  
"Jellicent?" Ash asked, and he got his Pokédex out.  
"Jellicent, the Floating Pokémon and the evolved form of Frillish. Using life energy for food, Jellicent swims by absorbing seawater, then expelling it." Ash's Pokédex called.  
Conclusion: Ferroseed/Ferrothorn and Frillish/Jellicent win.

"I've got to say, Ash, having seen you battle today, your tactics are definitely a lot more defensive than what I remember," Cynthia said as Ash withdrew Jellicent. Ash turned to face Cynthia and responded "Sort of. Timing is becoming extremely important, especially if I want to challenge the Pokémon Leagues of various regions. It isn't easy playing Defense, as it isn't something I'm used to, but I'm adapting alright". Cynthia nodded, and responded "As the Champion of Sinnoh, I can say that you're doing the right thing Ash"  
"Thanks, Cynthia, coming from you, that means a lot" Ash replied, smiling. Hilda walked up to Ash and asked "Hey, can you please introduce me to Jellicent and Ferrothron?", to which Ash nodded, then replied "Sure. Ferroseed, Jellicent, I choose you" and Ferrothorn and Jellicent both materialise.  
"You know what? Emboar, Rufflet and Fraxure, I choose you too. This is my current team" Ash said, and the rest of the team materialised. Rufflet decided to sit on Emboar's Shoulder, and Pikachu copied with the other shoulder.  
"Now this is a team, that I reckon can go all the way in the Unova League," Ash said, smiling, to which his Pokémon responded by cheering.  
"How about some Lunch? That way your newly evolved Pokémon can get used to their new bodies" Cynthia asked, to which Hilda replied "Sure. Samurott, Duosion, Simisear, Stoutland and Eelektrik, let's show them what we can do", and said Pokémon all materialise.

Cynthia called in her Pokémon, and they start on Lunch.  
As they do, Ash and Hilda observe the Pokémon who recently evolved, to see how they were coping with their new forms. Ash noticed that although his Jellicent was handling the new, larger body well, Ferrothorn was really having trouble.  
"Hey Ferrothorn, everything OK?" Ash asked as he saw Ferrothorn hit the ground. Ferrothorn growled, and Ash kneeled, then looked around his body.  
"It's OK Ferrothorn, I'm guessing you're not used to your much larger form?" Ash asked, to which Ferrothorn nodded. Ash then pointed to Ferrothorn's appendages, and said "Try these out, they look like they can support your weight"  
Ferrothorn looked to one of its whip-like appendages and planted one into the ground. Then it found a second, then a third, and using those, was able to pull itself off the ground.  
"There we go Ferrothorn, well done," Ash said, and Ferrothorn cheered.

Hilda, meanwhile, was watching her Eelektrik closely, also having trouble.  
"Eelektrik, it's OK, you see that big tail you now have? I suspect you could balance on that" Hilda said, approaching her Eelektrik. Eelektrik tried it, and it worked.  
"Did any of your other Pokémon have this much issue with their forms?" Cynthia asked, to which Hilda replied "Not really. Then again, their biological changes weren't as radical as Ferroseed to Ferrothorn or Tynamo to Eelektrik"  
"Alright, that's understandable. Get them to practice, and they'll get used to their forms in no time" Cynthia replied, to which Eelektrik, Hilda, Ferrothorn and Ash all nodded, then returned to their lunch,


	41. Chapter 41: VS Neo Plasma, Lacunosa Town

Just as they finished eating, Cynthia asked: "Hey Hilda, how did you obtain a Fire Stone to evolve your Pansear into Simisear?"  
"I didn't. I don't know how by my Pansear evolved into Simisear by triggering Blaze during my Gym Battle against Burgh" Hilda replied. Simisear then walked over and started drawing on the ground.  
"What's Simisear writing?" Hilda asked and, after a few moments, Simisear stepped back. Ash, Hilda and Cynthia approached and started to read.

"I touched a piece of a Fire Stone during training for the Castelia City Gym. It wasn't enough to evolve me on its own, but, when it was combined with the adrenaline rush from my Blaze Ability, that was enough to trigger evolution in me" the words read.  
"That's very unusual," Cynthia said, to which both Ash and Hilda nodded.  
"Well, that would explain it" Hilda replied, smiling and hugging her Simisear, who returned it.

Ash and Hilda then spent a bit of time getting a little training in, which Hilda uses to get some of her Pokémon to practice spinning, while Ash took it a step further, and both his Emboar and Ferrothorn start practising the Counter Shield technique.  
As Ferrothorn practised, Ash said to himself "The Counter Shield is a perfect technique for Ferrothorn, the perfect complement to a defensive Pokémon"

However, this training was interrupted by an explosion.  
"What the?" Ash asked, as he, Cynthia and Hilda looked towards a nearby town, and they see the smoke pouring from the nearby town.  
"Something's going on in Lacunosa Town, let's go," Cynthia said, and the three of them headed for the Town.

At the same time, two Neo Team Plasma Grunts were planning to ambush Ash, Hilda and Cynthia at the entrance to Lacunosa Town, were ambushed by Jessie and James.  
"What the? Grr, so Team Rocket have infiltrated Unova" one of the Grunts said, to which James replied "Yep, and now we're going to show you the power of Team Rocket".

When Ash, Hilda and Cynthia reach Lacunoa Town, Jessie said "We'll hold off these two Neo Team Plasma Grunts, you guys go after Zinzolin", to which Ash, Hilda and Cynthia nodded, and headed off in pursuit.

"Sneasel, let's rule," one Neo Plasma Grunt said, while the other one added "Raticate, let's rule" and both Sneasel and Raticate materialised.  
"We have encountered both of these Pokémon before. Hell, Team Rocket USES these Pokémon. Seismitoad, let's go" James said and Seismitoad materialised, before hugging James.  
"Hey, we're in a battle here, we can hug later," James said, though he did return it. Jessie then called "Alright then, Conkeldurr, let's go" and Conkeldurr materialised.

Battle: Seismitoad and Conkeldurr VS Basculin-Red, Basculin-Blue, Sneasel and Raticate  
"Sneasel, use Fake Out" the Neo Plasma Grunt commanded, while the other Neo Plasma Grunt commanded "Raticate, use Hyper Fang" and both Sneasel and Raticate dashed at Conkeldurr, Sneasel's claws and Raticate's fangs glowing white, but James was ready with a counter.  
"Seismitoad,. Protect yourself and Conkeldurr" James commanded, and Seismitoad got in front of Conkleudrr and threw up a barrier, which both Sneasel and Raticate bounced off of.  
"Quick Conkeldurr, use Rock Slide" Jessie commanded, and Conkeldurr caused Rocks to rise up and fly at Sneasel and Raticate, dealing Moderate damage to the latter, and Significant damage to the former.  
"Sneasel, quick use Ice Shard" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, while the other Neo Plasma grunt called "Raticate, Sucker Punch" and Sneasel lobbed a shard of ice at Seismitoad, and as James commanded "Seismitoad, dodge it and use Hydro Pump", the other Neo Plasma Grunt called "Raticate, use Sucker Punch". Jessie, however, was also ready.  
"Conkeldurr, smash that Sneasel with Mach Punch" and Conkeldurr's fist glowed with Orange energy, and shot at Sneasel, tanking the Ice Shard, taking Slight damage, then proceeded to KO Sneasel.  
"Grr, Sneasel, return" the Neo Plasma Grunt called and Sneasel was retrieved.  
Meanwhile, Raticate struck Seismitoad with Sucker Punch, dealing Minor damage. Seismitoad then shot a big blast of water at Raticate, dealing Significant damage.  
"Conkeldurr, use Mach Punch to end that Rat" Jessie called, and Conkeldurr's fist glowed orange, and he dashed rapidly at Raticate, KO'ing it.  
"No, Raticate, return," the Neo Plasma Grunt said and Raticate was withdrawn.  
"We have one Pokémon left each," the first Neo Plasma Grunt said, before they both called "Basculin, let's rule" and Basculin materialised.

Both Basculin breaks the mold.  
"Basculin, use Aqua Tail" both Neo Plasma Grunts called, and the Basculin's cloaked their tails in water and charged at Conkeldurr.  
"Seismitoad, stop them with Protect" James called, and Seismitoad protected both Seismitoad and Conkeldurr from the double Aqua Tail.  
"Respond, quick, use Rock Slide," Jessie said, and Conkeldurr threw some rocks up and onto the Basculin's, dealing Moderate damage to both.  
"Seismitoad, quick, use Earth Power" James commanded, and Seismitoad generated a blast of light brown energy at one of the Basculin, dealing about half of the Bascilin's health.  
"Basculin, use Aqua Jet" one of the Neo Plasma Grunts called, while Jessie called "Conkeldurr, use Mach Punch" and Basculin cloaked itself in an arrow of water, while Conkeldurr's fist was cloaked in orange energy, and they both shot at each other quickly. Conkeldurr took Minor damage, and Basculin was KO'ed.  
"No, Basculin, return, how did I lose?" the Neo Team Plasma Grunt said as his Basculin was withdrawn.

"Aqua Tail that Conkeldurr, Basculin" the other Neo Plasma Grunt commanded, and Basculin's tail was cloaked in water, and struck Conkeldurr, dealing Minor damage.  
"Return the favour Seismitoad, use Hyper Beam" James commanded, and Seismitoad unleashed a devastating beam of red-white energy at Basculin, dealing Significant damage.  
"End this Conkeldurr, use Hammer Arm" Jessie called, and Conkeldurr's entire arm glowed orange, and struck Basculin, KO'ing it.  
"Argh! How did we lose?" the other Neo Plasma Grunt called as he withdrew his Basculin.  
Winner: Seismitoad and Conkeldurr.

"And that is the power of Team Rocket" Jessie proclaimed as James hugged his Seismitoad in thanks for victory.  
"Grr," both Neo Plasma Grunts said. Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of them. It had white hair, dark eyes wore a black headband and mask, and wore a mix of grey and black over his body.  
"Who are you?" Jessie asked, to which the figure replied "I am one of, what is called the Shadow Triad. So, that's the power of Team Rocket. Interesting, you two are definitely more threatening than I thought. But I am not here to battle you. However, I must not allow you to interfere further in our plans. If you mess with us again, my brothers and I will strike you down personally" the figure replied. He then grabbed the two defeated Neo Plasma Grunts, then said "As for you two, I'll send you two back to the ship, where you will receive your punishment and reward, for slowing down Team Rocket, and for being totally humiliated by them" and at that, the three of them teleported away.  
"Well, that was really weird. We'd better report the Shadow Triad to the boss" Jessie said, to which Meowth replied "Yeah, the boss did tell us to inform him of new developments, so we'd better do that"  
"Definitely," James said, and the three of them departed for a nearby Hidden Grotto. 

Meanwhile with Ash, Hilda and Cynthia  
Ash said to Hilda and Cynthia, as they pursued Zinzolin and the Neo Plasma Grunt, "Why the hell is Team Rocket fighting Neo Team Plasma? Cynthia, do you have any idea?" to which Cynthia replied "I suspect that Team Rocket need Neo Team Plasma out of the way for whatever they have planned"  
"Right. So, how about we crush them once we're done with Neo Team Plasma?" Hilda asked, to which Cynthia replied "I don't think we're going to have enough time to do that before they retreat again, so we should focus on Neo Team Plasma"  
"Right" Both Ash and Hilda replied, and they continue to pursue Zinzolin and the Neo Plasma Grunt.  
As they continued to chase, Ash said "We're not going to catch them, to which Cynthia responded "Actually, I have an idea to stop them" and at this, she said "Spiritomb, battle dance!" and Spiritomb materialised.  
"Now sneak ahead of those two and stop their escape," Cynthia said, and Spiritomb nodded, then disappeared into the shadows.  
"What's Spiritomb doing Cynthia?" Hilda asked, to which Cynthia replied "Blocking off their escape", and sure enough, a few moments later, Spiritomg emerged in front of both Zinzolin and the Neo Plasma Grunt.  
"Spiritomb? Well, nothing you can't handle Beartic. Ice Punch" and Beartic cloaked its fist with ice, and Punched Spiritomb, dealing Slight damage.  
"Did you seriously command your Beartic to Punch a Pokémon more than double the level of your Pokémon?" Cynthia asked, a bemused expression on her face, to which Zinzolin turned, and replied "Cynthia? What are you doing here?"  
"I've been spending time here, and I was on my way to Opelucid City to talk to Drayden" Cynthia replied. Zinzolin then said "Oh. Well, I'm sorry about that. However, Ash and Hilda, you two have been very troublesome"  
"Why have you stayed with Team Plasma?" Hilda asked, to which Zinzolin replied "he reason I am still part of Team Plasma is this: I want to know how the world will change. Listen. Pokémon are nature. Poké Balls are civilization. Humans who are used to civilization don't relinquish it easily. Of course, both nature and civilization are important. But what will happen to a world taken over by Team Plasma? People will be forced to throw out Poké Balls-a product of civilization. I want to know what that looks like! And I want to enjoy it!"  
"We're going to stop you. Prepare to be crushed" Ash said, while Hilda said "Neo Plasma Grunt, you shall not interfere" and Cynthia threw something between the four of them, to separate the two battles, so neither can interfere in the other's battle.

Firstly, Hilda VS Neo Plasma Grunt  
"You underestimate my power, and that'll be your downfall" the Neo Plasma Grunt taunted, to which Hilda replied "We'll see about that"  
"That we will. Now Cofagrigus, let's rule" the Neo Plasma Grunt called back, and Cofagrigus materialised.  
"Alright then. Samurott, let's show them what we can do" Hilda called, and Samurott materialised.

Battle: Samurott and Eelektrik VS Cofagrigus and Sharpedo  
"Samurott, use Surf," Hilda said, and Samurott launched a wave of water at Cofagrigus, and dealt about a quarter of its max health in damage.  
"Disable that attack Cofagrigus" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, and Cofagrigus shot a stream of yellow at Samurott.  
"Samurott, stop that with Hidden Power" Hilda called, and Smaurott generated balls of ice and fired them at the Disable, so instead of Surf being Disabled, Hidden Power was instead.  
"Not bad on that move Hilda. Now Cofagrigus, use Shadow Ball" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, and Cofagrigus shot a ball of spectral energy at Samurott, dealing Moderate damage.  
"Respond, use Surf" Hilda called, to which the Neo Plasma Grunt responded "Protect yourself Cofagrigus" and Cofagrigus blocked the Surf with a barrier.  
"Now retaliate with Shadow Ball," the Neo Plasma Grunt said, and Cofagrigus shot another ball of Spectral energy at Samurott, but Hilda got an idea.  
"Destroy it with Megahorn" Hilda called, and Samurott's horn glowed teal, and struck the Shadow Ball, destroying it.  
"Now, follow up with Surf" Hilda called, and Smaurott immediately shot a wave of water at Cofagrigus from much closer, so close, in fact, that Cofagrigus wasn't able to react in time, and took about another quarter of its health in damage.  
"I didn't think that was possible" the Neo Plasma Grunt, to which Hilda replied "Er, honestly, neither did I. But I'll take it. Another Surf" but before Samurott could launch the next wave, Neo Plasma Grunt called "Cofagrigus, use another Shadow Ball" and the Spectral Ball shot at Samurott hit and did Moderate damage. However, Samurott was still able to strike with the Surf, and deal about a quarter of its health in damage.  
"End this Cofagrigus, use Energy Ball" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, but with the Disable finished, Hilda got an idea.  
"Samurott, use Hidden Power to block, then end this with Surf" Hilda commanded, and as Cofagrigus shot a ball of natural energy at Samurott generated balls of ice, and shot it at Energy Ball, which both met and exploded. Then, Samurott's wave of water washed away Cofagrigus, KO'ing it.  
"Argh! Cofagrigus, return" the Neo Plasma Grunt said, and Cofagrigus was withdrawn.  
"Now then, Sharpedo, let's rule," the Neo Plasma Grunt said, and Sharpedo materialised.

"Sharpedo, use Crunch" the Neo Plasma Grunt commanded, while Hilda commanded "Samurott, use Megahorn" and Sharpedo cloaked its fangs with anti-positive energy, and charged at Samurott, while Samurott's horn glowed teal and he charged at Sharpedo. dealing Considerable damage to Samurott and activating Torrent, while almost KO'ing Sharpedo.  
"Samurott, return," Hilda said and Samurott was withdrawn. She then continued with "Eelektrik, let's show them what we can do" and Eelektrik materialised.  
"Quick, Sharpedo, use Aqua Jet, and keep going with that" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, and Sharpedo cloaked itself in an arrow of water, and charged at Eelektrik. The first hit did Minor damage, and as Sharpedo went in for a second Aqua Jet, Hilda called "Eelektrik, use Spark" and Eeketrik cloaked itself with electrical energy, and as soon as Sharpedo collided with Eelektrik with Aqua Jet, Eelektrik took Minor damage, and Sharpedo was KO'ed.  
"No, how did I lose so easily?" the Neo Plasma Grunt said as he withdrew Eelektrik.  
Conclusion: Samurott and Eelektrilk wins

"Woohoo, well done Samurott and Eelektrik" Hilda called, and she brought Samurott back in and hugged both Eelektrik and Samurott, which Samurott returns and Eelektrik returned by gently wrapping itself around both of them.  
"Good job Hilda, you've definitely honed your thinking on your feet skills," Cynthia said, to which Hilda replied "Thanks Cynthia, I can thank Ash for his role in that, along with the Gym Leaders I've faced"  
"That's good to hear" Cynthia replied, and they both smiled as Hilda healed up Samurott and Eelektrik, before returning them to their balls. They then turned their attention to the Ash VS Zinzolin battle.

Meanwhile with Ash VS Zinzolin  
Ash stared down Zinzolin, who taunts "When I crush you, your little friend Hilda will follow easily if my Grunt doesn't defeat her first"  
"Considering I've been guiding and advising her for this journey, that won't happen. Not only that, but you're saying that when you lost to a Gym Leader that you have a type advantage against" Ash responded, to which Zinzolin snapped back "Clay prepared for me, and even then it was only luck that he defeated me. I'll show my power by crushing you, and show the Gym Leaders who've got the power in Unova"  
"We'll have to see about that. Emboar, I choose you" Ash responded, and Emboar materialised. Zinzolin sniggered, then called "Cryogonal, let's chill the world" and Cryogonal materialised.

"A Cryogonal?" Ash asked, and he got his Pokédex out to scan it.

"Cryogonal, the Crystallizing Pokémon. Created in snow clouds, Cryogonal makes ice crystal chains and use them to capture prey." Ash's Pokédex said, to which Ash nodded, and the battle kicked off.

Meanwhile with Jessie, James and Meowth

After a quick retreat, the Team Rocket Trio reach a Hidden Grotto and hide inside it. They open a communication link, and after a few moments, Giovanni appeared.  
"This had better be important," Giovanni said, to which Jessie responded "We've got news about a discovery we've made recently about members of Neo Team Plasma"  
"Then give it, I'm very busy" Giovanni replied. James then said "There are three ninja-like people that work for Neo Team Plasma"  
"How do you know this?" Giovanni asked, to which Meowth replied "The ninja teleported in, confronted us, then teleported two Neo Plasma Grunts we thrashed away"  
"Thanks for informing me about this. Be careful around them" Giovanni said, to which Jessie, James and Meowth nod, and reply "We will boss"  
"Alright, good luck," Giovanni said, and the communication was cut.

"What do we do now?" James asked, to which Jessie replied "Well, we may need to do a bit more training before we confront Neo Team Plasma again, but we also need to know what Neo Team Plasma is planning to attack nest"  
"Good idea" James replied, and they departed again.

Soon, Jessie, James and Meowth spot two Neo Plasma Grunts talking. Hiding nearby, they hear the conversation.  
"So, the DNA Splicers. Do we know where they are?" one Neo Plasma Grunt asked, to which the other Neo Plasma Grunt replied "I've heard the Gym Leader Drayden has them, so Opelucid City is where the next attack is planned"  
"Perfect. Drayden's a user of Dragon-type Pokémon, so the cold will be disadvantageous for him, and advantageous for us" the first Grunt responded, to which the other one added "Especially with the Ice Task Force under Zinzolin"  
"That'd be a good idea. Also, we do have the Shadow Triad as a last resort. the full power of Kyruem will be revealed with that item" the other Neo Plasma Grunt said as they went past Team Rocket's hiding spot.

As they depart, Jessie turned to face James, and said "How do we inform Drayden about this?" to which James replied, "You think we could send an anonymous message?"  
"Sounds like a plan" Meowth replied. James then added, "Do you think we should get another Pokémon each that has an advantageous type against Ice?"  
"Sounds like another good plan. Let's do it" Jessie replied, to which both James and Meowth nodded, and they departed.

A/N: Ash VS Zinzolin will start at the beginning of the following chapter.


	42. Chapter 42: BATTLE Ash VS Zinzolin

Battle: Emboar, Jellicent and Ferrothorn VS Mamoswine, Cryogonal, Glaceon and Beartic  
"Cryogonal, use Reflect" Zinzolin called, and Cryogonal generated a wonderous wall of light around itself to reduce Physical damage, but Ash smiled, and knew exactly how to counter that.  
"You've forgotten something Zinzolin, my Emboar knows Brick Break!" Ash commanded, and Emboar charged in, his fist glowing orange, and he firstly chopped the Reflect, then chopped Cryogonal again, KO'ing it in one hit.  
"HOW?" Zinzolin yelled as he withdrew Zinzolin, to which Hilda replied "Cryogonal has no Physical Defence, so of course it'd be knocked out in one blow"  
"Grr. You'll pay for that. Mamoswine, let's freeze the world" Zinzolin commanded, and Mamoswine materialised.

"I don't think so, I know what you're planning, and it won't work. Emboar, return" Ash commanded, and Emboar was retrieved. Ash then called "Now Ferrothorn, I choose you" and Ferrothorn materialised.  
"Ferrothorn? Bit of a departure from expectations there Ash. Oh well, it'll fall like the others. Mamoswine, use Earthquake" Zinzolin called, and Mamoswine jumped and unleashed waves of light-brown energy at Ferrothorn, dealing Minor damage.  
"Respond Ferrothorn, use Leech Seed" Ash commanded, and Ferrothorn shot seeds at Mamoswine and seeded it, sapping a Minor amount of health from Mamoswine, and healing Ferrothorn by a Minor amount, which was combined with Leftovers restoring a Slight amount.  
"Mamoswine, return" Zinzolin suddenly said and Mamoswine was withdrawn.  
"Now, Beartic, let's freeze the world" Zinzolin called and Beartic materialised.

"Beartic? Never encountered this one" Ash said as he got his Pokédex out.

"Beartic, the Freezing Pokémon. Beartic's frozen breath can create fangs and claws made of ice. It lives in frigid northern areas." Ash's Pokédex said.

"Looks intimidating, Ferrothorn, we're going to have to be careful. Use Substitute" Ash said as Zinzolin commanded "Beartic, use Icicle Crash" and Beartic summoned icicles and fired them at Ferrothorn, but Ferrothorn was quick and hid behind a Substitute, which tanked the Icicles. Beartic then took Minor damage from the Life Orb its holding. Ferrothorn then restored a Slight amount of health with Leftovers.  
"Another Icicle Crash" Zinzolin commanded, and at this, Ash got an idea.  
"Beartic doesn't seem to want to get close to Ferrothorn. Well, if he doesn't want to get close, Ferrothorn can still fight at a distance" Ash thought to himself. He then added "Ferrothorn, Substitute then Seed Bomb" as the Substitute was broken by the Icicle Crash, so Ferrothorn used a Quarter of its health to put another one in, restored a Slight amount of health with Leftovers, then shot explosive seeds at Beartic, dealing Minor damage. Beartic lost another Minor amount of damage from its Life Orb.

"A battle of attrition eh? Alright. Beartic, keep up the Icicle Crashes" Zinzolin called, and Beartic summoned icicles and shot them at Ferrothorn, and the Substitute absorbed.  
"Now, use Leech Seed," Ash said, but Zinzolin was ready for that.  
"Beartic, use Stone Edge as a Counter Shield against the Leech Seed" ZInzolin commanded, and Beartic generated a large number of rocks around itself to absorb the draining seeds.  
"So, others have decided to follow up on the Counter Shield. Well, that gives me an idea. Ferrothorn, return" Ash said and Ferrothorn was withdrawn.  
"Now Jellicent, I choose you" Ash called and Jellicent materialised.

"Beartic, use Night Slash" Zinzolin called, and Beartic cloaked its claws in Anti-Positive energy and went to slash at Jellicent, but Ash was ready.  
"Jellicent, send Water Pulse into the ground to create a barrier to dodge it, then Shadow Ball" Ash called, and Jellicent shot the ball of water into the ground, creating a wave of water that disorientated Beartic enough for Jellicent to avoid it. Jellicent then shot a ball of spectral energy at Beartic, dealing Minor damage.  
"Another Night Slash Beartic, quick" Zinzolin commanded, and Beartic's claws once again glowed with Anti-Positive energy, and slashed Jellicent, dealing Considerable damage. Beartic then took Minor damage from Life Orb.  
"Jellicent, use Shadow Ball" Ash commanded, and Jellicent shot another ball of Spectral Energy at Bearic, but Zinzolin commanded "Another Night Slash Beartic" and Beartic deflected the Shadow Ball with its Anti-Positive energy cloaked claws, a Night Slash attack.

Beartic then struck again with that Night Slash, dealing Considerable damage, then took Minor damage from its Life Orb.  
"Jellicent, return," Ash said and Jellicent was withdrawn.  
"Ferrothorn, I choose you" Ash commanded, and Ferrothorn materialised again.

"You're going to regret that move Ash. Beartic, use Superpower" Znzolin said, and Beartic cloaked itself with orange energy and crashed into Ferrothorn, dealing Considerable damage, but the combined damage of Life Orb and Ferrothorn's Iron Barbs KO'ed Beartic.  
"Argh, Beartic, return," Zinzolin said. Ash looked to Ferrothorn and said "Are you OK Ferrothorn?" to which Ferrothorn nodded, then restored a Slight amount of health with Leftovers.  
"Now Mamoswine, let's freeze the world" Zinzolin called and Mamoswine materialised.  
"Now Ferrothorn, use Substitute," Ash said as Zinzolin called "Mamoswine, use Icicle Crash" and by the time Mamoswine generated Icicles to shoot at Ferrothorn, Ferrothorn had used most of its remaining strength to put a Doll in to absorb the blow. Ferrothorn then restored a Slight amount of health with Leftovers.  
"Now Ferrothorn, use Leech Seed" Ash commanded as Zinzolin commanded "Mamoswine, use Earthquake" and Mamoswine unleashed light brown waves of energy at Ferrothorn, breaking its Substitute as it was Seeded. Ferrothorn then sapped a Minor amount of health from Mamoswine and restored a Slight amount from Leftovers.

"Mamoswine, another Earthquake" Zinzolin commanded, and Mamoswine shot waves of light brown energy at Ferrothorn, dealing Minor damage.

'Ferrothorn, retaliate with Seed Bomb" Ash commanded, and as the waves of Light Brown energy struck Ferrothorn, it retaliated by shooting explosive seeds at Mamoswine, dealing Moderate damage.  
Ferroseed then sapped a Minor amount of health from Mamoswine, additionally restoring a slight amount of health with Leftovers  
"I've had enough. Mamoswine, end this with Superpower" Zinzolin called, to which Ash replied "Ferrothorn, end this with Seed Bomb" and Ferrothorn was able to generate the explosive seeds, and Mamoswine cloaked itself in Orange energy and charged. Long story short, they collide and its a Double KO.  
"Ferrothorn, return, take a long rest, I'm sorry for this miscalculation," Ash said and Ferrothorn was withdrawn, while a Frustrated Zinzolin withdrew Mamoswine.

"Glaceon, let's freeze the world" Zinzolin called and Glaceon materialised. Ash nodded, then responded "Since Mamoswine's out of the way, Emboar, I choose you" and Emboar materialised.  
"Uh oh," Zinzolin thought to himself as he saw Emboar materialise.

"Emboar, quick, use Fire Punch" Ash commanded, and Emboar charged at Glaceon with a fire cloaked fist, to which Zinzolin replied "Glaceon, stop it with Protect" and the shield Glaceon threw up blocked Emboar's Fire Punch.  
"Now, Glaceon, use Hail," Zinzolin said, while Ash commanded "Emboar, another Fire Punch" and Emboar once again cloaked his fist with flames and Punched Glaceon, dealing Considerable damage. Glaceon then was able to call a hailstorm, which did Slight damage to Emboar, and Glaceon's Ice Body Ability restored a Slight amount of health.  
"Now Glaceon, stop Emboar's next attack with Protect" Zinzolin called, and Glaceon threw up a barrier, but Ash already knew Zinzolin was going to try this and replied "Emboar, hide behind a Substitute" and Emboar used a quarter of its health to put a doll in to Protect itself. The Hail then did Slight damage to Emboar, and Glaceon's Ice Body restored a Slight amount.  
"Now Glaceon, unleash the power of a Blizzard" Zinzolin called, and Glaceon unleashed a huge wind of cold, to which Ash responded "Emboar, a spinning Fire Punch to stop yourself getting Frozen" and Emboar spun around while its fist is cloaked with fire, so not only does the Substitute withstand the Blizzard, but Emboar was able to avoid any freezing and spin into Glaceon, dealing Considerable damage. Glaceon then restored a Slight amount of health from the Hail with Ice Body, while Emboar took a Slight amount of damage from Hail.  
"Glaceon, Protect again" Zinzolin called, and Glaceon got enough distance to throw up a barrier to stop Emboar's spinning Fire Punch. Once again, Hail Slightly damaged Emboar, while Glaceon's Ice Body restored a Slight amount of health.  
"Emboar, use Fire Punch" Ash called, but Emboar, instead of just cloaking its fist with flames, cloaked its entire body with flames and charged at Glaceon, a Flare Blitz attack, KO'ing Glaceon.  
"What the hell was that pressure I felt from you," Zinzolin said as he withdrew Glaceon, defeated. Ash responded "Alright Emboar, great job" and his Emboar cheered as they hugged, though Ash let go quickly to avoid being burned.  
Conclusion: Emboar, Jellicent and Ferrothorn win.

"Hilda's definitely Hilbert's little sister, and Ash is even more threatening than we thought. Bah, it's not here. It must be in Opelucid City then. Farewell, for now, we will meet again" Zinzolin said, then the Shadow Triad appeared around Zinzolin and the Grunts, and teleported them away.  
"OK, who the hell were those guys in the black and grey?" Ash asked, to which Hilda replied "I think, they're the Shadow Triad that my brother mentioned"  
"The Shadow Triad?" Ash and Cynthia both asked, to which Hilda responded "Yeah. They were part of Team Plasma first time around, they're ninjas who worked for N at that time, now seem to work for Colress"  
"Alright. What do we do next time we face them?" Ash asked, to which Hilda replied "We'll have to battle them at some point. I don't know how strong they are, but they must be pretty tough if they've escaped capture for this long"  
"Alright, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. For now, we'd better heal up at the Pokémon Centre" Ash said, to which both Cynthia and Hilda nodded, and they headed there.

When they arrive, they're greeted by the Nurse Joy, who said "You're just in time, it's getting dark, and it's not safe outside when it's dark"  
"Why?" Ash asked as he and Hilda handed their Pokémon to Nurse Joy to be healed.  
"You've never heard of the Lacunosa Legend?" Nurse Joy asked, to which Hilda replied "I have" while both Ash and Hilda replied "No"  
"Alright Hilda, I hope you'll be OK with me explaining it to Ash and Cynthia" Nurse Joy responded as she put the Pokémon in to be healed, to which Hilda nodded.  
"Alright. A long time ago, it is said that a large meteor came from the sky containing a terrifying monster. It was said that at night the monster would appear in the town along with the cold winds and take away humans and Pokémon to eat them. Eventually, the residents of the town surrounded Lacunosa Town in a wall to keep the monster out and a rule was then set on the town that forbade anyone from leaving at night and encouraged people to stay in their homes. Even though Lacunosa residents claim to no longer believe this old story, they still stay inside of their houses at night and the walls remain standing to this day." Nurse Joy said in a dramatic voice.  
When Nurse Joy finished, Hilda gasped, and said "That sounds like the Legendary Pokémon Kyurem Hlbert told me about"  
"Indeed, the Legendary Pokémon Kyurem is the terrifying monster mentioned in Legend. It's why everyone stays inside at night because it's not a myth, there is some truth to the story" Nurse Joy replied, to which Cynthia added "Sounds like the legends back in the Sinnoh region where I'm from. Nobody usually believes the legends, until they see it with their own eyes"  
"What about Kanto and Johto Ash? Are there any legends?" Hilda asked, to which Ash replied "Yeah, and I can confirm, through my travels, a lot of the legends of various regions are based in truth"  
"Cool," Hilda, Cynthia and Nurse Joy all said. Hilda then said "Well, if we're hiding here for the night, we could rest here", to which Ash and Cynthia nodded, and they departed for the night.

The following morning, Ash's and Hilda's Pokémon are healed up, and they're ready to go.  
"Where to now?" Ash asked, to which Hilda replied "Well, between Lacunosa Town and Opelucid City is the Village Bridge, and the way to get there is through Route 12"  
"Sounds like a plan" Hilda said, and the three of them headed out.

After a while, they arrive on Route 12.  
"I'm thinking a bit of training wouldn't hurt on our way across," Ash said, to which Hilda replied "Sure. I can also help my Pokémon learn how to spin and utilise that Counter Shield your Pokémon keep using"  
"Sounds like a plan," Ash said, and they headed off to find Wild Pokémon, and trainers, to train against.

As he did, Ash decided "I need to make this up to Ferrothorn. How Zinzolin predicted I would switch to Ferrothorn baffles me", so he called Ferrothorn in and Ash apologising to Ferrothorn, he decided to gently wrap Ash up in its appendages, avoiding the spiky bits to not hurt him.  
"Hehe, thanks Ferrothorn. Now, let's get into sync a bit more. I'm not entirely used to playing Super defensively, so that'll be great practice" Ash said as Ferrothorn let him go.  
"Would you like to battle me?" a Battle Girl asked as she approached, to which Ash replied "Sure" and his Ferrothorn turned to glare at her.  
"Alright. My name is Azra" the Battle Girl said, to which Ash replied "I'm Ash"  
"Alright, Ash. Here we go, Gurdurr, let's go" and Gurdurr materialised.

Battle: Ferrothorn and Rufflet VS Gurdurr and Mienfoo  
"Gurdurr, use Brick Break," Azra said, while Ash called "Alright Ferrothorn, use Leech Seed" and Ferrothorn, though it took Moderate damage from the glowing orange fist, but was able to Seed Gurdurr. Also, Gurdurr took Minor damage from Ferrothorn's Iron Barbs Ability.  
Ferrothorn then sapped a Minor amount of health from Gurdurr and healed a Slight amount of health with Leftovers.  
"Another Brick Break Gurdurr" Azra called, and Gurdurr's hand glowed orange and charged at Ferrothorn, but Ash was ready.  
"Ferrothorn, use Substitute," Ash said, and Ferrothorn used a quarter of its health to hide behind a Substitute, which tanked the hit for Ferrothorn  
"Quick, shove him back with Iron Head" and as soon as Gurdurr destroyed the Substitute, Ferrothorn cloaked its head with a metal-like light and struck Gurdurr, dealing Minor damage.  
Ferrothorn the sapped a Minor amount of health from Gurdurr and restored a Slight amount from Leftovers.

"I knew Ferrothorn was tough, but not this tough" Azra thought to herself, while Ash said "There we go. Not perfect, but we're working pretty well together. The next step will be switching between hyper defence to hyper offence"

"Gurdurr, use Brick Break," Azua said, and Gurdurr struck with an orange cloaked hand, dealing Moderate damage, but also taking Slight damage from Iron Barbs.  
"Grr. OK then. Ferrothorn, use Substitute" Ash commanded, and as soon as Ferrothorn was hit, it hid behind a doll using a quarter of its max health.  
Ferrothorn then sapped a Minor amount of health from Gurdurr, then healed a Sight amount of health with Leftovers.  
"Smack that Substitute, use Brick Break," Azua said, and Gurdurr cloaked its hand with orange energy and chopped the Substitute in half.  
"Quick, Iron Head" Ash commanded, and Ferrothorn cloaked itself with a steel-like light, and struck Gurdurr, dealing Minor damage. Then, the Leech Seed KO'ed Gurdurr.  
"Wow. I did not expect that. Gurdurr, return" Azua said and Gurdurr was withdrawn as both Ash and Ferrothorn cheered.  
"Now then, Mienfoo, let's go," Azua said and Mienfoo materialised. Ash then thought about it, then added "Ferrothorn, return" and Ferrothorn was withdrawn. He then added "Rufflet, I choose you" and Rufflet materialised.

"Mienfoo, use Force Palm," Azua said, and Mienfoo's hand glowed orange and charged at Rufflet, but Ash was ready.  
"Rufflet, counter with Slash" Ash called, and Rufflet's claws glowed white, and slashed Mienfoo's hand, blocking each other and forcing them back.  
"Rufflet, quick, use Aerial Ace" Ash commanded, and Rufflet charged at Mienfoo while streaming light blue energy behind it.  
"Quick Mienfoo, use Jump Kick" Azua called, and Mienfoo's foot glowed orange, it jumped up and connected with Rufflet, taking Significant damage but also inflicting Moderate damage to Rufflet.  
"Not bad. Now Rufflet, another Aerial Ace" Ash commanded, to which Azua replied "Mienfoo, Drain Punch" and Mienfoo was able to absorb a Minor amount of health while inflicting Moderate damage to Rufflet, was able to barely survive it.  
"End this Rufflet, quick, Slash" Ash commanded, and Rufflet's claws glowed white, and slashed Mienfoo, KO'ing it.  
"Aw man, I lost," Azua said, while Ash and Rufflet both cheered, and Ash hugged Rufflet as Azua withdrew Mienfoo.  
Winner: Ferrothorn and Rufflet

"Thanks for helping me with Ferrothorn, I kinda let him down," Ash said, to which Azua replied "That's fine, your Ferrothorn is surprisingly tough"  
"Thanks" Ash responded, then Azua departed. Cynthia walked up to Ash, having watched the battle, and said "Well done Ash, you're doing quite well with both playing Super-Defensive battling and also switching between Defensive and Offensive gameplay"  
"Thanks, Cynthia, it's definitely something I'd want to master if I want to be the best I can be" Ash responded, to which Cynthia nodded.  
"So, let's see how Hilda's doing in her battles," Ash said, to which Cynthia nodded, and they headed to the part of Route 12 they could see Hilda from.

Hilda, meanwhile, has just encountered Black Belt Jeriel and his Heracross, who had just used Brick Break to KO a Wild Pokémon. Her Samurott jumped out of its ball and, after pointing, Hilda said "I think my Samurott wants to learn Brick Break. I have a feeling about why"  
"Let me guess, breaking Reflect and Light Screen?" Jeriel asked, to which Samurott nodded.  
"Well, then let's get started," Jeriel said, and both Samurott and Heracross took a battle stance.


	43. Chapter 43: Brick Break, Village Bridge

As Hilda's Samurott also took a battle stance, a Psychic approached with his Mr. Mime, and said "Hey Jeriel, you want to teach this young lady's Samurott Brick Break?". to which Jeriel replied "Yeah Kendro, her Samurott wants to learn it"  
"Cool. How about we practice with my Mr. Mime? It knows both Reflect and Light Screen, so it has got something to practice on" Kendro replied, to which Jeriel responded "That sounds like a great idea", and at this moment, Ash and Cynthia also approached.  
"Hey, guys, my Samurott's getting ready to learn how to use Brick Break" Hilda called, excitement in her voice, to which Ash replied "That's cool, let's see how it goes", and both Ash and Cynthia turned to face the training session.

Training: Heracross and Mr. Mime training Samurott.  
"Alright Samurott, your first task is to sense and channel the Fighting-type energy inside you. Like this" Jeriel said, and Heracross demonstrated.  
"Alright Samurott, your turn," Hilda said, to which Samurott nodded, then closed his eyes and started sensing around. After a few moments, there was a spark of Orange energy on his hand.  
"We got a spark, that's a start," Jeriel said, and Samurott looked, did what he did before, except without closing his eyes, and the spark appeared again, longer and stronger than before.  
"Good start Samurott" Hilda called, to which Smaurott smiled and nodded. Jeriel then added "Now, Samurott, your next step is to channel that Orange energy to your hand, then to the seamitars you wield", to which Samurott nodded, called, then worked to try and channel Fighting energy to its hand.

After a few attempts, Samurott was able to cloak its hand to Orange, Fighting energy. Samurott then starts attempting to channel the Fighting energy to his seamitar. This, again, took a few attempts, but eventually, Samurott's seamitar glowed orange.  
"Alright Samurott, use Brick Break on Mr. Mime" Hilda called, and Samurott charged at Mr. Mime, but though he had channelled the energy, it didn't break the screens, so it only did Slight damage to Mr. Mime.  
"Ah, you tried to attack using the move, without figuring out the special piece about Brick Break that gives it the ability to destroy screens," Jeriel said, to which Hilda replied "Oh, I didn't know about that" and Samurott agreed.  
"Heh, don't worry about it. There's one extra step for Brick Break, and that's how the energy is manipulated to specifically shatter dual screens" Jeriel responded, to which both Samurott and Hilda nodded, and Hilda asked "Could you give us a demonstration?" to which Jeriel replied "Sure"  
"This oughta be interesting," Ash said to himself as they all watched Heracross channel Orange energy to its hand, the edges going very blade-like, then swung and struck Mr. Mime, shattering the screens and dealing Minor damage.  
"And that's how you do it. You have to channel the edges of the Fighting energy until it's like a sharp blade, which means it can shatter screens" Jeriel said, to which Hilda replied "Awesome. Did you hear that Samurott?", to which Samurott nodded and called happily.  
"Alright, let's try this. Samurott, use Brick Break" Hilda called as Mr. Mime generated the blue glass screen and the yellow wall of light. Samurott channelled the Orange energy into its seamitar and charged. First two times, it hit Mr. Mime but didn't shatter the screens, each hit dealing Slight damage. However, on the third attempt, the Orange energy around the blade part of Samurott's seamitar was channelled like a blade, and struck, not only shattering the screens but also dealing Minor damage to Mr. Mime.  
"Awesome, Samurott learned Brick Break" Hilda called and Samurott cheered. Both Ash and Hilda called "Congratulations Hilda and Samurott"  
Conclusion: Samurott learned Brick Break.

"Excellent. now refine the technique, and you should have a good move in your arsenal" Jeriel said, to which Hilda replied "Thanks. I never got your name"  
"My name is Jeriel," Jeriel said, to which Hilda replied "I'm Hilda"  
"I'm Ash from Pallet Town in the Kanto region. This is Pikachu" Ash continued, and Cynthia concluded with "And I'm Cynthia, Champion of the Sinnoh region"  
"Nice to meet you all. And Champion of Sinnoh eh? That's awesome" Jeriel replied. Kendro then added "I'm Kendro"  
"Nice to meet you Kendro," Ash said, while both Hilda and Cynthia add "Yeah, nice to meet you"  
"Thanks". Jeriel then got an idea.  
"Hey, if you guys need any help, just call us, alright?" Jeriel asked, handing over both his and Kendro's numbers. Ash nodded, then have his number to them.  
"So you don't think it's a potential spam caller if I call," Ash said, to which Kendro nodded, and said "I predict this is not the last time we will meet. Good luck on your journeys"  
"Yeah" Jeriel responded, to which Ash and Hilda both nodded, and Ash said "Good luck with your training", and Hilda added "Thanks for teaching Samurott Brick Break"  
"Hope it comes in handy" Jeriel responds as Ash, Hilda and Cynthia depart for Village Bridge.

After a while, Ash, Hilda and Cynthia arrived at Village Bridge.  
"So, Hilda, why are the houses built on the bridge itself?" Ash asked, to which Hilda replied "Because a couple of hundred years ago, the river flooded and washed the bridge and town away. So, the bridge was rebuilt and the houses were built on top of the bridge"  
"Cool," Ash responded. As they start up the bridge, they start hearing a song coming from somewhere. It wasn't just one voice, however, it sounded like two.

"Do you hear that?" Cynthia asked, to which Ash replied "Yeah. Wonder what's going on?", and they followed the sound until they met a girl who was also listening to the sound.  
"I hear a sound from somewhere. Sometimes it sounds sad. Sometimes it sounds a little goofy. Today, there's a soft, sweet voice joining the sound. It sounds like it's coming from under the bridge. Could you three investigate please?" the girl asked, to which Ash replied "Sure, we can hear the music too. It'd be interesting to discover the source" and they headed down the bridge to investigate.

Listening carefully, they track the sound as it gets louder, telling them they're getting closer. Soon, they find that the noise is coming from inside a house near the river.  
"Well, let's take a peek," Hilda said, to which Ash nodded, responded "Be careful" and they took a peek inside.

They're in for a surprise. There are two figures in the room. One is a young lady with auburn hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue flower in her hair and a long, white dress. The other, a small Pokémon with an ovoid head, arms and hands resembling quarter notes, a jewel on its forehead and a treble clef-like black headpiece with microphone, with light blue eyes and light green, flowing, wavy hair with light blue, note like ovals on it. While Ash and Hilda didn't know what the latter was, Cynthia quietly whispered "Meloetta"  
"Meloetta?" Hilda asked, to which Cynthia replied: "A Mythical Pokémon said to be able to control the emotions of others using just its melodies. It is said that many famous songs have been inspired by their melodies". However, they were heard and spotted, and Meloetta immediately went invisible, while the woman said "Eeek! I'm practising. Get out!" and they had to withdraw as she threw something at them.

On their way back, Hilda asked "Hey Cynthia, how come you know about Meloetta?", to which Cynthia replied "I mostly research Mythical Pokémon of the various regions and the legends that surround them. I only recently learned about Keldeo and Meloetta, and those two facts stuck in my mind"  
"Wow, that's really cool" Hilda replied, to which Ash smiled and responded "It is. As I said, Cynthia is truly someone special"  
"Aw, shucks guys, you're making me blush," Cynthia said as they headed back up the bridge.

When they return, Ash found the girl from earlier and said "We found the identity of the mysterious sound. There was a girl practising music in the house, with a Pokémon called Meloetta practising alongside"  
"Wha? A girl practising inside the house with a Meloetta? Wait, so Meloetta isn't the stuff of myth and legend? It's actually real?" the girl asked, to which Cynthia replied "Yep, Meloetta is real. It's a cute little thing too"  
"Wow, that's amazing. Thanks for finding out for me. Accept these as a thank-you gift" the girl responded, and she gave Ash, Hilda and Cynthia Sitrus Berries.  
"Thanks," they all said, to which the girl replied "Keep somebody's secret. Otherwise, your secret will be out", to which the trio nodded, and headed further up onto the Bridge.

Before long, however, they come across the Village Bridge Restaurant.  
"Oh, I've always wanted to try here out," Hilda said excitedly and she practically ran inside, Ash and Cynthia following at a slower pace. Here Hilda discovers Baker Chris and her Heatmor working.  
"Oh, hello there. Are you here to try out my place?" Chris asked, to which Hilda replied "I'd love to, and I'd love to introduce Ash and Cynthia to this place too"  
"Oh, good idea. But, you're going to have to battle me before you try them out. How does that sound?" Chris replied, to which Hilda responded "Sure. Now, Samurott, let's show them what we can do" and Samurott materialised.

Battle: Heatmor VS Samurott  
"Samurott, use Surf" Hilda commanded, but Chris was ready, and as Samurott sent a wave of water at Heatmor, Chris called "Heatmor, use Protect. Then, use Slash" and Heatmor threw up a barrier to avoid damage.  
"Quick Samurott, use Aqua Jet" Hilda commanded, and Samurott covered itself in an arrow of water and charged at Heatmor, dealing Minor damage.  
"Quick, respond with Slash" Chris called, and Heatmor's hand glowed white, and Slashed Samurott, dealing Minor damage.  
"Samurott, push away Heatmor with Brick Break" Hilda commanded, and Samurott glowed his seamitar with orange energy, and struck

Heatmor with it, pushing it back and dealing Minor damage.  
"Now Heatmor, use Flame Burst" Chris called, and Heatmor shot a burst of flames at Samurott, but Hilda was ready.  
"Samurott, use Return" Hilda responded, and his seamitar glowed white, and blocked it, only taking 1/16th of its max Hit Points in damage.  
"Now, Retaliate with Surf" Hilda commanded, and Samurott unleashed a wave of water at Heatmor, KO'ing it before it could use its Sitrus Berry.  
Conclusion: Samurott wins

As Chris withdrew Heatmor, she said "Well done Hilda, it seems Ash and Cynthia have trained you well", to which Hilda responded "Well, Ash has been guiding me through my journey"  
"Well, very well done Ash. And Hilda, I'm sure you've made your brother proud" Chris replied, to which Hilda smiled, and said "Thanks"  
"So, onto the food. I recommend you take seats and order your sandwiches" Chris said as she revived Heatmor, and when Ash, Hilda and Cynthia nod, they take seats and take a look at the menu.  
Quickly, they take their orders, and, while their orders have been made, Ash asks "I assume your brother told you about this?"  
"Yep, big bro Hilbert told me about this café. And I wanted to try it out" Hilda replied, smiling, which Ash returned. After a while, their Berry Sandwiches were served up.  
"Bon Appétit," Chris said, and Ash, Hilda and Cynthia thank her, and dig in.  
"Wow, Hilbert was right. This is delicious" Hilda said as she ate, and both Ash and Cynthia replied, "We agreed, this is great".  
When they finish, Ash said "Our compliments to the chef, that sandwich was great" while Hilda added "My brother was right about this place, it's very nice"  
"Thanks, send my thanks to your brother when you see him next" Chris responded, to which Hilda nodded, said "I will", before paying for all three, and they departed.

"So, that was a great lunch. So, what do we do next?" Ash asked, to which Cynthia, looking around and spotting a couple of Hoopster's playing with two Elekid's, two Magby's, an Electabuzz and a Magmar.  
"There, maybe you two could do a Triple battle each, hone your triple battle skills," Cynthia said, to which both Ash and Hilda nodded, and the three of them head towards them.

When they arrived, Cynthia asked, "Hello, which one own the Magby family and which one own the Elekid family?"  
'Nick's the owner of the Magby family, while I, Derrick, own the Elekid family" Derrick replied. Cynthia nodded, then said "Alright. So, Ash, I think you should take on Nicholas, while Hilda, you should take on Derrick"  
"Sure, just a warning, that'll be a Triple Battle," Nicholas said, to which both Ash and Hilda nodded, and Ash said, "Sure, that's a good idea".  
Ash then said "Now, Jellicent, Fraxure and Emboar, I choose you" and Emboar, Jellicent and Fraxure materialise.  
At the same time, Hilda said "Duosion, Eelektrik and Stoutland, let's show them what we can do" and Duosion, Eelektrik and Stoutland materialised.

Battle: 2 Magby and Magmar VS Jellicent, Fraxure and Emboar  
"Magmar, use Fire Punch" Nicholas called, and Magmar cloaked his fist with flames and charged at Emboar. Ash was ready, however, and called "Emboar, counter with Fire Punch" and Emboar cloaked his fist with flames, and they connected, Magmar took a quarter of its health in damage, while Emboar took Minor damage.  
"Quick Fraxure and Jellicent, follow up with Dual Chop and Water Pulse" Ash commanded, and Fraxure cloaked its hands with draconic energy and chopped Magmar, dealing Minor damage each hit, and Considerable damage overall. Then, Jellicent's Water Pulse KO'ed Magmar.  
"Now, Magby's, use Lava Plume" Nicholas called, and they both shot lava around them, dealing Moderate damage to Fraxure and Minor damage to both Emboar and Jellicent.  
"Jellicent, use Water Pulse, Emboar, use Brick Break and Fraxure, end this with Dual Chop" Ash commanded, and Jellicent's ball of water was shot at Magby, dealing Massive damage, then Embaor struck the other Magby with his glowing orange fist, also dealing Massive damage, then Fraxure's fists were cloaked with draconic energy, and he chopped both, Magby, KO'ing them both.  
Conclusion: Jellicent, Fraxure and Emboar win.

Meanwhile, Duosion, Eelektrik and Stoutland VS Elekid and Electabuzz  
"Electabuzz, use Thunder Punch" Derrick called, and Electabuzz channelled electricity to its fist and charged at Duosion, dealing Minor damage.  
"Now, both Elekid, use Thunderbolt" Derrick called, and as both Elekid unleash blasts of electricity, but Hilda was ready.  
"Eelektrik, absorb the electricity. Stoutland, respond with Return" Hilda responded, and Eelektrik blocked the Thunderbolts, taking Slight damage each, and Minor damage overall. Meanwhile, Stoutland cloaked itself with white, heart-shaped energy, and crashed into Electabuzz, dealing Significant damage.  
"Alright Duosion, finish that Electabuzz, use Psyshock" Hilda commanded as Stoutland pushed Electabuzz off Duosion. Then, Duosion generated a ball of psionic energy and shot at Electabuzz, KO'ing it.  
"Now Elekid's, use Thunderbolt again. and aim at Stoutland" Derrick called, and one again, Elekid unleashed blasts of electricity at Stoutland, one dealing Minor damage and the other dealing Moderate damage, and Significant damage overall.  
"Eelektrik and Duosion, take one of the Elekid's with Headbutt and Psyshock" Hilda commanded, and Eelektrik cloaked it's head with white energy, while Duosion generated a ball of psionic energy, and the combined attacks KO'ed the first Elekid.  
"Stoutland, now, end this with Return" Hilda commanded, and Stoutland cloaked itself with White, heart-shaped energy and charged at Elekid, and the Critical Hit KO'ed Elekid.  
Conclusion: Stoutland, Eelektrik and Duosion win.

It was at this point when Hilda was celebrating with her Duosion, that Duosion suddenly started glowing white.  
"Whoa! Duosion is evolving" Hilda called, and Ash and Cynthia both watched as Duosion grew, then called its name as "Reuniclus"  
"Reuniclus?" Hilda asked, and she got her Pokédex.  
"Reuniclus, the Multiplying Pokémon and the evolved form of Duosion. Several Reuniclus can amplify their Psychic powers when they clasp hands and their brains form a network." Hilda's Pokédex said, and Hilda nodded.  
"Wow, that's cool. Reuniclus, you look great" Hilda said, smiling, and Reuniclus cheers and does something it wanted to do to Hilda for a long time, and hugged her, which she returned.  
Derrick and Nicholas walked up to Ash, Hilda and Cynthia, and Nicholas said "Well done Ash and Hilda, you've definitely been working on your abilities as a Pokémon, and congratulations Hilda on your Duosion evolving into Reuniclus", to which Hilda responded "Thanks"  
"I'm glad we got to get a bit more experience in Triple Battles, thanks" Ash replied, to which both Derrick and Nicholas nod.

"Hey, I have one more idea," Cynthia said, and when Ash and Hilda turned to face her, she suggested "How about you two spend a bit of time shooting hoops? I've got to get to Opelucid City quickly"  
"Sure, see you around Cynthia," Hilda said, and Ash nodded. Cynthia smiled, waved, and departed, with both Ash and Hilda returned.

In addition to shooting a few hoops, which Ash won the quick game he and Hilda played, though mostly due to his height advantage over Hilda, with a bit of guidance from Nicholas and Derrick, went to the Tennis court.  
After defeating the Smashers, they played a few rounds with Amy and Lizzy. Although Amy and Lizzy won, Ash and Hilda were able to work on their teamwork.  
"Alright. What's say we go and wash ourselves up, then head for Opelucid City?" Ash asked, to which Hilda nodded, said "Sure" and they departed.

As it turned out, there was a convenient Pokémon Centre set up on the Village Bridge.  
"Well, didn't know about this," Hilda said, to which Ash replied "Probably popped up in the last two years"  
"True," Hilda said, and they entered. After they had handed over their Pokémon to be healed, both Ash and Hilda went to the bathrooms, not only washing but their clothes.

And once they had done that, seeing, in the distance, Opelucid City, Ash and Hilda proceed onto Route 11.


	44. Chapter 44: The Legend of the Tao Trio

As Ash and Hilda reach Route 11, they meet a Pokémon Breeder and a Pokémon Ranger.  
"Hey guys" the Breeder called to Ash and Hilda as they approached.  
"Hey, is everything OK?" Ash asked, to which the Breeder replied "No. Route 9 has seen Neo Team Plasma around the area, and we're patrolling for Neo Team Plasma on our side of Opelucid City"  
"Opelucid City? Wasn't that where Neo Team Plasma was planning to launch their big attack?" Hilda asked, to which Ash nodded, and continued with "We're gonna have to get past, we must go and warn Drayden about what's going to happen"  
"Alright. Good Luck and stay safe" the Breeder called as Ash and Hilda ran past, to which they both called back "Thanks".

When they reached Opelucid City, they find an interesting sight. Although most of the city seemed to be modern with a technological feel, both Ash and Hilda could see that the north-eastern side of has a much older, historical feel to it.  
"So, we'll have to start by getting to the Pokémon Centre, and ask about the location of Drayden's Gym," Ash said, to which Hilda nodded, then continued with "I've never been to Opelucid City before, so I wouldn't know either. This is also a new experience for me, just like for you"  
"Yep" Ash responded, nodded, then he grabbed Hilda by the hand, and took her to the Pokémon Centre.

When they enter, Nurse Joy called "Good afternoon, how may I help you?"  
"Hey, do you know where Drayden's Gym is?" Ash asked, to which Nurse Joy replied "If you're here for a Gym Battle, I'm afraid you'll have to wait until he returns from patrol"  
"Patrol? Is this related to Neo Team Plasma?" Hilda asked, to which Nurse Joy replied "Yes, there's been reports of Neo Team Plasma activity in the area"  
"What do we do?" Ash asked, to which Nurse Joy replied "I recommend you stay here, until he returns", to which Ash nodded and waited.

While they were there, Ash asked "Hey, have you seen a young woman names Cynthia around?" to which Nurse Joy replied "Yeah, she went on to Icirrus City to research the legends at Dragonspiral Tower"  
"Dragonspiral Tower, she must be researching everything she can about Reshiram and Zekrom" Hilda replied, which stirred something in Ash's mind.  
"Oh, remember the story we heard about Kyurem? Maybe we can ask Drayden about that" Ash said, to which Hilda nodded, and responded "It's been a good idea"  
"Sounds like a plan" Nurse Joy responded.

After a little while, Drayden returned.  
"Oh, hello, I assume you two are Ash and Hilda?" Drayden asked, to which Hilda replied "Yes, I'm Hilda from Nuvema Town", while Ash responded with "I'm Ash from Pallet Town"  
"It's nice to meet Hilbert's little sister and her teacher" Drayden replied as he shook both Hilda's and Ash's hands.  
"So, you've met Cynthia?" Ash asked, to which Drayden replied "Yes. I told her to head to Dragonspiral Tower to learn the history of the Unova region related to Reshiram and Zekrom"  
"Alright, cool. Oh, we have something to ask you about" Ash said, to which Drayden asked, "What is it?"  
"It's about the legend of the Lacunosa Town monster, Kyurem. What do you know about it?"  
"Well, I can tell you the story, but it's a long one. I recommend you come to my house" Drayden replied. Hilda nodded, and said "Sounds good", and at this, the three of them exit the Pokémon Centre and head for his house.

When they arrive, Drayden lets Ash and Hilda into his house, and they take seats in his Living Room.  
"So, this story is about the history of how the Unova Region came to be. As you will know Hilda, since your older brother was involved in this, two years ago, the two dragon Pokémon were awakened", and at this, the scene shifts to two years ago, as N and Zekrom stare down Hilbert and Reshiram.  
The scene then shifted to a close-up of Reshiram, as Drayden said "The white dragon Pokémon, Reshiram, sought what is true with the desire to usher in a new world of goodness"  
The scene switched again, this time to a close-up of Zekrom, and Drayden continued with "And the black dragon Pokémon, Zekrom, produced what is deal, with the desire to usher in a new world of hope".  
The scene then shifts to what seemed like a world of nothing, as Drayden continued with "But what you may not know, is that Reshiram and Zekrom were once a single Pokémon", and the scene showed Reshiram and Zekrom fusing, though the fused Pokémon didn't appear.

After a brief pause, Drayden continued as the scene briefly return to him.  
"You may wonder why it split in two. The single dragon Pokémon had helped the twin heroes bring a new region into being"  
"Unova" both Ash and Hilda said in unison, to which Drayden nodded, and said "Yes", before he continued, and the scene shifted to an early Unova region.  
"But the twin heroes, the younger brother who sought ideals, and the older brother who sought the truth, sundered the region in two as they fought to see which of them was right. In that desperate hour, the single dragon Pokémon split its body into a white Pokémon and a black Pokémon, even though ideals and truth don't need to be in opposition".  
As Drayden spoke, the scene showed armies charging at each other as a large light appeared, and Reshiram and Zekrom came about, taking opposite sides along with their her with a glowing, mysterious third dragon falling back.  
As Drayden continued, the scene followed the light blue glowing form.  
"As the story goes, a third dragon Pokémon, Kyurem, also came into existence in that era. And there may be proof of this to be found in a treasure passed down in my family for generations: the DNA Splicers. Professor Juniper's research determined that the materials in the splicers date back to the same era as the materials used in building the Dragonspiral Tower", and as he spoke, a mysterious white-and-grey item with a yellow spike appeared as Dragonspiral Tower appeared behind it.  
The scene briefly swapped back to the trio in the house as Ash asked "Where are the DNA Splicers now?", to which Drayden replied "Oh, the DNA Splicers are stored very safely. I guard them because I don't know what kind of power might lie within them. But here's what's been bothering me", and before he continued, the scene switched to the glowing eyes of Kyurem, though the rest of the dragon Pokémon is hidden in shadow. Drayden then continued with "Could there be one more dragon Pokémon? Even if Kyurem really exists, we don't know what kind of Pokémon it is. For starters, the two Pokémon the ancient Pokémon split into are both overwhelmingly powerful. So if Kyurem exists, could it be just a husk, a shell that was left over?", and as he said this, the scene ended and returned to the house.

Meanwhile, unknown to them, they were being listened in on by The Shadow Triad.  
"Alright, so we now know that Drayden has the other DNA Splicer. We have our vessel, and if we can get both, we'll have the power to re-fuse the three dragons into one ultimate Dragon. Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem. Combine all three, and we'll be able to rule over Unova for at least a century" one of the Shadow said, to which another Shadow replied "We'd better get back to Colress and inform him, then we can decide on what to do next"  
"Good idea," the third Shadow said, and they departed.

Back to Ash, Hilda and Drayden

"Now, I recommend, before Neo Team Plasma launches their next attack, you two train a bit on Route 9. There are some quite strong Wild Pokémon there, as well as some trainers" Drayden said, to which Ash and Hilda both replied "Sounds like a plan"  
"Oh, and Ash, by the way, I recommend you get your seventh Gym Badge from Humilau City, then return to challenge me. We'll have a full six-on-six battle, as is the case when challenging me with Seven badges. Hilda, I also recommend you take on the Humilau Gym. If you also want to challenge me at some point, I will accept your challenge, but I do not think you're quite ready to take me on with Seven Gym Badges" Drayden commented, to which Ash replied "Sure, I'll be glad to do that", while Hilda said "You know, if it had been any other Gym Leader who had said that, I would have protested. But, from what I've heard and seen about you Drayden, I'll take your advice"  
"Good. Prepare yourselves, I suspect Neo Team Plasma will do absolutely everything they can to try and take the Splicers" Drayden finished, to which Ash and Hilda both nodded, and they departed.

When they arrive on Route 9, Ash and Hilda see a small bikie group travelling around the Route.  
"Well, here's where we can do some training," Ash said, to which Hilda nodded, and said, "Let's do this".

With Ash  
"You wanna battle?" a Biker asked as Ash approached, to which Ash replied "Of course"  
"Alright punk, let's see how strong you are. Pawniard, let's do this" the Biker said, and Pawniard materialised. Ash nodded, then said "Fraxure, I choose you" and Fraxure materialised.

Battle: Fraxure VS Pawniard  
"Pawniard, use Low Sweep" the Biker called, and Pawniard's foot glowed Orange, and dashed at Fraxure, intending to trip Fraxure.  
"Fraxure, dodge it with Dig" Ash commanded, and Fraxure dug underground to avoid the Pawniard's attack. Fraxure then charged up, and struck Pawniard, dealing a third of Pawniard's health in damage.  
"Pawniard, quick, respond with Metal Claw" the Biker called, and Pawniard's hand glowed silver, and slashed Fraxure, dealing Minor damage.  
"Fraxure, respond with Low Kick" Ash commanded, and Fraxure's foot glowed orange, and kicked Pawniard, dealing Considerable damage.  
"Another Metal Claw" the Biker called, and Pawniard's claw glowed silver and slashed at Fraxure, but Ash was ready.  
"Fraxure, counter with Dual Chop" Ash commanded, and Fraxure's hands glowed with draconic energy, and he countered one Pawniard's Claw, then the second hit landed, dealing Slight damage.  
"Now end this Fraxure, another Low Kick" Ash commanded as Biker called "Use Headbutt" and Fraxure was able to tank the Headbutt, taking Minor damage, then struck back with a foot glowing with orange energy, KO'ing Pawniard.  
"Well done Fraxure," Ash said and Fraxure cheered as the Biker withdrew Pawniard.  
Conclusion: Fraxure wins

Ash then went on to meet a Roughneck.  
"You want to battle me?" he asked Ash, to which Ash replied "Yep, I'd like too"  
"Cool. OK, Krokorok, let's do this" the Roughneck replied, and Krokorok materialised.  
Alright. Rufflet, I choose you" Ash commanded, and Rufflet materialised.

Battle: Krokorok VS Rufflet  
"Krokorok, use Crunch" the Roughneck commanded, and Krokorok's fangs grew, and were coated in anti-positive energy as he charged at Rufflet.  
"Rufflet, slow it down with Rock Tomb" Ash commanded, and Rufflet was able to throw a few rocks at Krokorok, dealing Slight damage but slowing Krokorok down. Rufflet took Minor damage from the Crunch.  
"Now use Rock Climb" the Roughneck commanded, and, coating its feet in white energy, he skated at Rufflet, a rockface shooting up vertically.  
"Rufflet, counter with Slash" Ash commanded, and Rufflet was able to focus enough to cause his claws to glow white, and swung at Krokorok, cancelling each other out and knocking Krokorok down the slope.  
"Chase it, use Slash again" Ash commanded, and Rufflet was able to chase down Krokorok and get a hit in, dealing Moderate damage.  
"Crunch that Rufflet" the Roughneck called, and Krokorok's fangs grew and cloaked in anti-positive energy, and bit at Rufflet.  
"Rufflet, dodge it and use Aerial Ace" Ash commanded, and Rufflet avoided the Crunch, narrowly, and dashed into Krokorok while trailing sky blue energy, dealing Moderate damage. Then, Rufflet was hit by the Crunch and took Moderate damage.  
"Now Rufflet, another Slash" Ash commanded, and Rufflet's claws glowed white and slashed Krokorok, dealing Moderate damage.  
"Another Crunch" the Roughneck commanded, and Krokorok grabbed Rufflet with anti-positive energy cloaked fangs and dealt Moderate damage.  
"End this Rufflet, use Aerial Ace" Ash commanded, and Rufflet cloaked itself with sly blue energy and hit Krokorok, KO'ing it.  
"Awesome job Rufflet" Ash called and Rufflet celebrated as the Roughneck withdrew Krokorok.  
Conclusion: Rufflet wins

Meanwhile with Hilda  
Hilda saw a Roughneck, and he immediately turned to face Hilda.  
"You wanna battle?" he asked, to which Hilda replied "Yeah, I'd like a Pokémon battle"  
"Sure thing. Scraggy, let's do this" the Roughneck called, and Scraggy materialised.  
"Alright then. Eelektrik, let's show them what we can do" Hilda called, and Eelektrik materialised.

Battle: Eelektrik VS Scraggy  
"Eelektrik, Bounce into the air" Hilda called, and Eelektrik bounded into the air, and the Roughneck replied "Scraggy, use Brick Break" and Scraggy's hand glowed orange, with a sharp edge, and struck Eelektrik as it came down, though taking Considerable damage, it also inflicted Minor damage.  
"Scraggy, use Crunch" the Roughneck called, and Scraggy's fangs glowed with Anti-Positive energy, as Hilda called "Eelektrik, use Spark" and Eelektrik covered itself in electricity, and though Eelektrik took Minor damage from the Crunch, Scraggy took Minor damage and was Paralysed.  
"Now use Bounce Eelektrik" Hilda called, and once again Eelektrik bounded into the air, and the Roughneck called "use Brick Break" and once again, Scraggy's hand glowed orange, and struck, taking Considerable damage, while only inflicting Minor damage.  
"Now end this Eelektrik, use Spark" Hilda commanded, and Eelektrik once again cloaked itself with electricity and hit Scraggy, KO'ing it.  
"Great work Eelektrik" Hilda called and Eelektrik celebrated, as the Roughneck withdrew Scraggy.  
Conclusion: Eelektrik wins

Once Hilda had defeated the Roughneck, a Biker approached.  
"Do you want to battle me too?" the Biker asked, to which Hilda replied "Sure. Samurott, let's show them what we can do" and Samurott materialised. The Biker nodded, then said "Skorupi, let's do this" and Skorupi materialised.

Battle: Samurott VS Skorupi  
"Skorupi, use Night Slash" the Biker commanded, while Hilda called "Samurott, spin and use Surf" and Samurott narrowly avoided the claw, glowing with Anti-Positive energy, a Night Slash, then spun while generating a wave of water, briefly creating a seeming Counter Shield, struck on Skorupi, dealing Considerable damage.  
"Respond, use Night Slash again" the Biker commanded, and another claw of Anti-Positive energy was swung at Samurott. This time it hit, dealing Minor damage. The Night Slashes continued, but this time Hilda was now ready.  
"Samurott, counter with Razor Shell" Hilda commanded, and Samurott's seamitars glowed blue, and firstly blocked the Skorupi's Night Slash, then struck, dealing Minor damage.  
The glowing Razor Shell and Night Slashes clashed a few times, but Samurott's increasing skill meant it was able to only take two hits, while KO'ing Skorupi.  
"Well done Samurott, that was brilliantly fought" Hilda called and Samurott cheered as the Biker withdrew Skorupi.  
Conclusion: Samurott wins.

After they won their battles, Ash and Hilda met up.  
"Well, that was a nice bit of trainer battling. Maybe we should train a couple of levels against the Wild Pokémon. Drayden did say they'd give our Pokémon some good training" Ash said, to which Hilda nodded, and replied "I'd also like to get some shopping done" which got a small laugh out of Ash.  
"Alright. We do need to train a bit though, our Pokémon are starting to fall behind a bit" Ash said, to which Hilda nodded, and replied "I'm aware", and she headed inside, with Ash following.

After a bit of shopping, both Ash and Hilda returned to Route 9, and they had a great time training their Pokémon. There was actually a bit of challenge involved, and both Ash and Hilda were able to get their Pokémon to do some practice of the Counter Shield technique. Mostly, it was just the spinning involved, although Ash's Emboar and Hilda's Reuniclus had made the most progress on the Counter Shield technique, which Ash also guided Hilda on.

It got dark after a while, so Ash and Hilda returned to Opelucid City to rest for the night. When they enter, they see Drayden waiting for them.  
"How went the training?" Drayden asked, to which Ash and Hilda both replied "Well. All of our Pokémon are stronger, and a few of our Pokémon have made progress on mastering the Counter Shield technique"  
"Counter Shield? Cool. Two of my Pokémon have already got that technique down, so, you're not the only ones Ash" Drayden said, to which Ash responded "Heh, well done. I imagine Fantina's probably a little annoyed about all the trainers who have Pokémon who know how to use the technique now"  
"You popularised it Ash, remember?" Hilda asked, to which Ash nodded, and said: "That I did".  
"Anyway, we'd better get to bed. Good Night" Hilda said, and both Ash and Drayden nodded, Drayden calling "Good Night" and Drayden departed, while Ash and Hilda went upstairs to their rooms.

Meanwhile at the Team Plasma Airship

The Shadow Triad return to the ship and reach Colress.

"News?" Colress asked, to which the first Shadow replied "We have completed the reconnaissance of Opelucid City"

"And?" Colress asked, to which the second Shadow replied "We have discovered the location of the other DNA Splicer"

"Where is it?" Colress asked, to which the third Shadow replied "It is in the possession of Drayden, the Gym Leader of Opelucid City", and at this, Colress turned around, beaming, and said "Well done, that's great news. Now we know which city to freeze, so we can have both. I'll go inform the boss, you've done well"

"Thank you," all three Shadow Triad said at once, and they teleported out. Colress then returned to the screen and turned on communications with Ghetsis.

"Lord Ghetsis, we have discovered the location of the other DNA Splicer," Colress said, to which Ghetsis smiled maliciously, and said "Where?"

"The Gym Leader, Drayden, has the Splicers securely locked away" Colress replied, to which Ghetsis nodded, then added "As I suspected, Now we have confirmation, it's time to launch our main attack. Freeze Opelucid City solid, then launch an all-out attack on Opelucid City to obtain the other DNA Splicer"

"As you wish, lord Ghetsis" Colress replied, and the communication was then cut.


	45. Chapter 45: Battle of Opelucid City Pt 1

The following morning saw Ash and Hilda briefly discussing what they were planning to do today when suddenly, there's a large BOOM sound from outside.  
"What the hell was that?" Ash asked, to which Hilda replied "Let's find out" and they head outside.

The source of the BOOM turns out to be the Plasma Frigate floating menacingly above the city. Suddenly, the front of the ship opens up, and a large cannon protrudes from it. The cannon charges a large amount of bluish-white energy, then fires several blasts at various points across the city.

Upon contact with the ground, the blasts both generate large ice pillars and freeze the surrounding areas in ice. Ash and Hilda avoid being potentially frozen by hiding under Emboar's Protect.  
"What the? How did that thing just freeze the entire city?" Ash asked, but they had no time to react, as they saw, all around them, swarms of Neo Team Plasma Grunts invading the city. The Battle of Opelucid City had begun. Drayden and Team Rocket also joined the battle.

Meanwhile with Drayden  
Drayden exits his house and spies a huge spike of ice in front of him.  
"Haxorus, use Brick Break," Drayden said, and Haxorus cloaked his fist with orange energy, bladed at the end, and bashed into the ice pillar, but it did nothing.  
"What? Not only did the attack not break the ice, but it also didn't even leave a scratch. What's going on?" Drayden asked himself. But he had no time to dwell, as a Neo Team Plasma Grunt and his Weavile attempted to ambush Drayden's Haxorus with an Ice Punch.  
"Haxorus, Protect then use Brick Break" Drayden commanded, and Haxorus was barely able to stop the Ice Punch by throwing up a shield. As soon as the barrier fell, Haxorus' hand glowed orange, and struck Weavile, KO'ing it in one hit.  
"Now you, why did Neo Team Plasma freeze the city? What do they gain from this?" Drayden asked, to which the Neo Team Plasma Grunt replied "Fear. This is a symbol of our power. we have the power to freeze the entire Unova region. Your DNA Splicers are going to help with that"  
"So, you're after the Splicers. Well, no matter what, I will defend the DNA Splicers against the likes of you" Drayden responded, before he threw the Neo Plasma Grunt away, him landing heavily, and not getting back up.

Drayden quickly radios a message to Ash, Hilda and Maximus.  
"Neo Team Plasma is here for the DNA Splicers. Defeat the Grunts as fast as possible, so we have the maximum chance of keeping them safe" read his message. Ash, Hilda and Maximus all said "Understood" and pursued Neo Team Plasma as they rampaged across the city.

With Ash  
Ash finds two Neo Team Plasma Grunts trying to gain access to the Gym.  
"Oi, you wanna enter that Gym, you'll have to go through me first" Ash called, which got their attention.  
"Move along civilian, you wouldn't want to get hurt now" one of the Neo Plasma Grunts taunted, to which Ash responded "I don't think so"  
"Alright then. Basculin, let's rule" both Neo Plasma's called and their Basculin faced Ash, who responded with "Fraxure, Ferrothorn, I choose you" and both Fraxure and Ferrothorn materialised.

Ferrothorn and Fraxure VS 2 Basculin  
"Basculin, use Crunch on Fraxure" both Neo Team Plasma Grunts called, to which Ash responded "Fraxure, Dig into the ground and Ferrothorn, use Seed Bomb" and Fraxure dug under the ground to avoid the Basculin's grown, anti-positive energy cloaked fangs. Ferrothorn then unleashed explosive natural seeds at the Basculin, which both Neo Plasma Grunts responded "Dodge it then strike with Crunch again", and both Basculin was able to avoid the seeds, but one was hit by Fraxure's Dig, dealing Moderate damage. Fraxure then got struck by the other Basculin's Crunch, taking Minor damage.  
"Ferrothorn, use Seed Bomb" Ash commanded, and Ferrothorn shot explosive natural seeds at the first Bascuilin, KO'ing the first Basculin.  
"Grr, Baasculin return" the first Neo Team Plasma Grunt called as his Basculin was withdrawn. As he tried to run, Ash called "Grab him Ferrothorn" and Ferrothorn shot one of his legs out at the Grunt, snaring him.  
"Free him Basculin, use Crunch" the other Neo Plasma Grunt called, and Basculin cloaked its grown fangs with Anti-Positive energy and charged at Ferrothorn's extended leg, but Ash was ready.  
"Substitute Ferrothorn, then Fraxure, use Dual Chop" Ash commanded, and Ferrothorn used a Quarter of its health to create a doll to stop the Basculin's Crunch, then Fraxure's hands glowed with Draconic energy, and chopped the Basculin twice, each hit dealing Minor damage, and Considerable damage overall.  
"Now stop that Fraxure, use Take Down" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, and Basculin slammed into Fraxure while covered with white energy, dealing Minor damage, and taking Slight recoil.  
"End this Ferrothorn, Seed Bomb" Ash commanded, and Ferrothonr shot explosive natural seeds at Basculin, KO'ing it.  
Conclusion: Ferrothorn and Fraxure win.

"Great job Fraxure and Ferrothorn," Ash said and they both cheered. Ash then continued with "Now capture the other Grunt" but this Grunt was able to narrowly avoid Ferrothorn's arms, and escape.  
"Drayden, I've captured one of the Grunts," Ash said, to which Drayden replied "Good. Bring him to my house, we've got police waiting for them. Also, bring any more that you take down as well"  
"Will do!" Ash said, and both he and Ferrothorn headed for the Gym, the Grunt, still bound, being dragged along behind.

Meanwhile with Hilda  
Hilda, meanwhile, has decided to stay back to stop anyone attacking the Pokémon Centre. Sure enough, a Neo Team Plasma Grunt, thinking he had an easy shot at the Centre, approaches.  
"One single girl? Huh, this shouldn't be too hard" the Neo Team Plasma Grunt taunted, to which Hilda replied "We'll see about that, underestimate me at your own peril"  
"I won't need to. Sharpedo, let's rule" the Neo Plasma Grunt replied, and Sharpedo materialised. Hilda smiled, then responded "Well then, how about Samurott, let's show them what we can do" and Samurott materialised.

Battle: Samurott and Reuniclus VS Sharpedo and Eelektrik  
"Sharpedo, go for a Crunch" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, and Sharpedo's fangs grew and glowed with anti-positive energy, shot at Samurott and struck, dealing Considerable damage.  
"Quick Samurott, respond with Megahorn" Hilda called, and Samurott's horn grew and glowed teal, and it charged into Sharpedo, and although it took Minor damage from the Rough Skin, Sharpedo was KO'ed in one hit.  
"This isn't over yet. Sharpedo, return, and Elektrik, ket's rule" the Neo Plasma Grunt called and Eelektrik materialised.  
"Samurott, return," Hilda said, and Samurott was withdrawn. Hilda then continued with "Now Reuniclus, let's show them what we can do" and Reuniclus materialised.

"Eelektrik, use Crunch" the Neo Plasma Grunt commanded, and Eelektrik's fangs grew and glowed with Anti-Positive energy, and charged at Reuniclus.  
"Reuniclus, use Trick Room to dodge it, then strike with Psyshock" Hilda commanded, and Reuniclus put up a wonderous room of light and psionic energy that flipped the Speed stats of both Pokemon, allowing Reuniclus to barely avoid the attack, and fire a ball of psionic energy at Eelektrik, dealing Moderate damage.  
"Respond to the attack, Crunch again" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, and this time Eelektrik was able to hit Reuniclus with its anti-positive energy-cloaked fangs, dealing Moderate damage.  
"Keep up the pressure Reuniclus, another Psyshock" Hilda commanded, and Reuniclus generated another ball of Psionic energy, and shot it at Eelektrik, dealing a third of its health in damage.  
"Keep Crunching that Reuniclus" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, and Eelektrik charged again withy anti-positive energy-cloaked fangs.  
"Reuniclus, dodge it at the last second and end this with Psyshock" Hilda called, and Reuniclus was able to barely avoid it the first time, but just as he struck Eelektrik with the psionic ball, he was hit by the Crunch, taking Moderate damage, though KO'ing Eelektrik.  
Conclusion: Samurott and Reuniclus win

"Eelektrik, no, how did I lose to a girl?" the Neo Plasma Grunt asked as he withdrew Eelektrik, to which Hilda replied "A girl who has learned from one of the great trainers of the world in Ash Ketchum"  
"It won't matter, we still outnumber you four to one, we'll win in the end" the Neo Plasma Grunt taunted, but was suddenly grabbed by Ash's Ferrothorn, and joined the other Neo Plasma Grunt being held by it.  
"Hey Ash, where are you and your Ferrothorn heading with those guys?" Hilda asked, to which Ash replied "Drayden's house, apparently some Officers are waiting to take them into custody", to which Hilda nodded, and accompanied Ash.

Meanwhile with Maximus  
Maximus actually reaches Drayden first.  
"What should we do?" Maximus asked, to which Drayden replied "The Officers will be here soon, any Neo Plasma Grunts we have captured will be handed over to them"  
"Good work. Should I go around the city and hunt down these scum?" Maximus asked, to which Drayden replied "Yes. Also, be careful, because Team Rocket is likely running around too, and I don't know who's side they're on"  
"Alright, noted" Maximus replied, and he headed out into the city.

Maximus spots Ash and Hilda approaching Drayden's house, and, lying in wait, four Neo Team Plasma Grunts.  
"Psst, over here, you want to spring the trap laid for the twerps?" came a voice from nearby, turning around, he saw Team Rocket nearby. As he approached, he asked, "What are you guys doing here?"  
"Doing our part to disrupt Neo Team Plasma's plans of course" James replied. Maximus then added, "I've heard about you guys, how do I know I can trust you?"  
"You don't have to, just assist us in springing that trap" Jessie responded. Maximus thought about this for a moment, then said "Alright. But if you try to pull anything on Ash or Hilda, you'll pay dearly"  
"Noted," all three said. Jessie then added "You take the right side, we'll take the left", to which Maximus nodded, and they snuck around to their targets.

After a few minutes, Maximus confronts the two Neo Team Plasma Grunts lying in wait.  
"Oi, you wanna battle? How about me?" Maximus called as loudly as he could, which got their attention.  
"Oh look, someone who wants to get crushed by the might of Neo Team Plasma" the female Grunt sneered, to which the male Grunt added "You've got some nerve challenging us. Galvantula, Amoonguss, let's do this" and Amoonguss and Galvantula took their battle positions.  
"Alright. Zebstrika, Klang, let's do this" Maximus responded, and Klang and Zebstrika materialised.

Zebstrika and Klang VS Galvantula and Amoonguss  
"Amoonguss, use Spore. Galvantula, use Spider Web" the Neo Plasma Grunts commanded, but Maximus was ready for both.  
"Klang, Protect both of you. Then Zebstrika, use Overheat" Maximus commanded, and Klang threw up a shield that absorbed the Spore and Spider Web, then, as soon as the barrier falls, Zebstrika unleashes a devastating blast of fire, which did Significant damage to Amoonguss, though the lowering of Special Attack power was negated by Zebstrika's White Herb.  
"Quick Galvantula, respond with Thunderbolt" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, and Galvantula unleashed a blast of electricity at Klang, dealing Moderate damage.  
"Amoonguss, use Spore on Zebstrika" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, to which Maximus replied "Time to take a leaf out of your book Ash. Zebstrika, use Substitute" and Zebstrika used a quarter of its health to put a doll in to stop the Spore.  
"Now another Overheat" Maximus called, and Zebstrika leapt over the Substitute and shot a devastating beam of fire at Amoonguss, KO'ing it.  
"No, I lost, how?" the Neo Plasma Grunt said as she withdrew Amoonguss.

"Galvantula, use Signal Beam to avenge Amoonguss" the other Plasma Grunt called, and Galvantula unleashed a teal beam of energy at Zebstrika, doing Considerable damage to Zebstrika.  
"Klang, distract Galvantula with Mirror Shot. Then Zebstrika, strike with Flame Charge" Maximus called, and Klang shot a blast of metal light at Galvantula, dealing Minor damage. The distraction was enough for Zebstrika to strike while cloaked with flames, dealing Considerable damage and raising Zebstrika's Speed.  
"Get that Zebstrika, Galvantula, use Signal Beam" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, and Galvantula shot a teal beam at Zebstrika.  
"Klang, intercept the attack" Maximus called, and Klang intercepted the beam for Zebstrika, dealing Minor damage.  
"Now Klang, strike with Mirror Shot and Zebstrika, end this with Flame Charge," Maximus said, and Klang shot a metal light at Galvantula, dealing Minor damage, then Zebstrika leaps over Klang and strikes while cloaked with flames, KO'ing Galvantula.  
Conclusion: Zebstrika and Klang win

"No? How did we lose?" the Neo Plasma Grunts asked themselves. With a little help from his Pokémon, Maximus can bind up the Neo Plasma Grunts.  
"Now let's hope those Rocket guys can handle the Plasma Scum," Maximus said as he bound them up.

Meanwhile with Team Rocket  
Jessie, James and Meowth approach the Neo Team Plasma Grunts from behind. Sensing them, the Grunts turn around. And as soon as they do, Team Rocket commence their motto.  
"Prepare for trouble, And make it double. To protect the world from devastation. To unite our peoples within our nation. To denounce the evils of truth and love! To extend our reach to the stars above! Jesse! James! Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light! Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"  
"Meowth! That's right", and with that, the motto was over.  
"Oh goodie, we get to stop Team Rocket's plans for Unova before they begin," one of the Neo Plasma Grunts said, to which the other responded "The boss will be so happy we stomped them out. Seismitoad, Cofagrigus, let's rule!" and Seismitoad and Cofagrigus materialised.  
"Krookodile, let's do this" Jessie called and Krookodile materialised. James then added "Now Seismitoad, let's battle" and Seismitoad materialised, deciding to give James a big hug as a show of affection.  
"Argh! Hugs are nice Seismitoad but we are in a battle, can you please focus on that?" James asked and, after a bit, Seismitoad does.  
"We'll have the Seismitoad off. Jessie, your Krookodile should handle the Cofagrigus, right?" James asked, to which Jessie nodded, and said "Just keep that toad away from my croc and we'll be OK"  
"Alright" James responded.

Battle: Seismitoad and Krookodile VS Seismitoad and Cofagrigus  
"Seismitoad, Muddy Water them both" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, to which James replied "Seismitoad, use Protect" and Seismitoad protected both Krookodile and itself from not only the Muddy wave of water but also the Will-O-Wisp aimed at Krookodile.  
"Now Krookodile, use Crunch" Jessie called as the Neo Plasma Grunts called "Seismitoad, another Muddy Water" and "Cofagrigus, Burn that Krookodile with Will-O-Wisp" but before the Seismitoad could get off the Muddy Water, the Hydro Pump hit and did Considerable damage.  
The Cofagrigus's Will-O-Wisp would have hit Krookodile, had James then not commanded "Seismitoad, intercept the Will-O-Wisp" and the balls of purple flames Burned Seismitoad instead of Krookodile, allowing Krookodile to hit with full power enhanced, anti-positive energy cloaked fangs, dealing Considerable damage. Then the Muddy Water came, and while Seismitoad only took Moderate damage, Krookodile took Significant damage. Seismitoad then took Minor damage from the Burn.  
"Cofagrigus, capitalise, use Will-O-Wisp again" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, to which Jessie replied "Not this time, defend with Rock Slide" and Krookodile shot rocks into the air, which blocked the Will-O-Wisp, and threw them at Cofagrigus, dealing Minor damage.  
"Seismitoad, use Hyper Voice" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, and Seismitoad unleashed waves of sound at Seismitoad and Krookodile.  
"Seismitoad, use Protect" James called, and Seismitoad shielded both of them from the attack.  
"Now Krookodile, use Crunch" Jessie called, while James called "Seismitoad, use Hydro Pump" and Seismitoad's blast of water hit, then Krookodile's anti-positive energy covered, grown fangs, the combined force KO'ing Seismitoad.  
"No! How did I lose?" the Neo Plasma Grunt called as he withdrew Seismitoad. James' Seismitoad takes Minor damage from its Burn.  
"Now Cofagrigus, use Shadow Ball," the Neo Plasma Grunt said, and Cofagrigus shot a ball of spectral energy at Seismitoad, dealing Minor damage.  
"End this Krookodile, use Crunch" Jessie commanded, and Krookodile's fangs grew, and were cloaked in Anti-Positive energy, then struck and KO'ed Cofagrigus.  
Conclusion: Krookodile and Seismitoad win.

"No, we lost? How did we lose?" the Neo Team Plasma Grunts said as they fell to their knees. Jessie looked over to Maximus, who was also victorious in his battles, and gave the thumbs up just as Ash and Hilda walk by.

With Ash and Hilda  
"Looks like four more for the authorities," Ash said, and his Ferrothorn nodded, then wrapped all of them up. Maximus approached, while Team Rocket snuck back.  
"Hey Maximus, did you defeat them all?" Hilda asked, to which Maximus replied "No. Shocking as it may seem, but Team Rocket defeated two of them"  
"Wow. That's a surprise, I didn't think they would participate" Hilda replied. Ash, however, was thinking and said "Team Rocket is definitely planning something. If I had to guess, they need Neo Team Plasma out of the way before they can implement it"  
"Wouldn't surprise me, to be honest" Maximus responded, before adding "We'd better get to Drayden"  
"Oh yeah, we had better," Hilda said, and the group headed off towards Drayden's house.

Meanwhile with Team Rocket  
"What next?" James asked, to which Jessie replied "We continue to pick off Neo Team Plasma members of course"  
"After we heal up, my poor Seismitoad has been Burned, and your Krookodile took a lot of damage" James replied, to which Jessie nodded, then said "Fine".

Once their Pokémon had been healed, they depart to other parts of the city, looking for any Neo Team Plasma stragglers.

With the Shadow Triad  
"It seems like the resistance is far stronger than we had anticipated. We are losing the battle. What do we do?" the first Shadow asked, to which Colress replied "But they're distracted. Now is the time, sneak into the city and locate the DNA Splicers"  
"Sir yes sir" all three Shadows replied, and they departed.


	46. Chapter 46: Battle of Opelucid City pt 2

Soon, Ash and Hilda reach Drayden's house with about half a dozen Neo Team Plasma Grunts tied up by Ferrothorn's Vines. There, several Officers are waiting for them.

"Good, it seems that Neo Team Plasma's attack has been blunted. But we must be careful still, they may be trying to distract us" one of the Officers said, to which Drayden replied "That is likely what they're doing. I suspect they're going after the DNA Splicers. But if they have one already, like one of the Grunts I defeated earlier said, then why do they need two?"

"No idea. But we'll help keep them safe" Ash replied as Ferrothorn laid the Neo Plasma Grunts on the ground, and the Officers started arresting them.

Suddenly, there's the sound of something being bashed against something else.

"What was that?" Hilda asked, to which Drayden replied "Sounds like it's coming from the Gym, let's go" and they all headed for the Opelucid Gym.

When they arrive, they spot six Neo Team Plasma Grunts and the Shadow Triad having just broken down the door to the Gym.

"We've got intruders" the Grunts called, and they all called their Pokémon to them.

"Ash, Hilda, Maximus, you guys handle the Grunts, I'll handle the Shadow Triad," Drayden said, to which they all nodded, and engaged them. Drayden meanwhile, got past the Grunts and charged for the Shadow Triad.

With Ash, Hilda and Maximus, taking on the Neo Plasma Grunts.

"Alright, looking at numbers, it's one of us against Two Neo Team Plasma Grunts. Think you can handle that?" Ash asked, to which Maximus and Hilda nodded.

"Good. Then let's go" Ash called, and they charged two Grunts each.

With Ash

"What chance do you have against Neo Team Plasma?" one of the Grunts taunted, to which Ash replied "We'll have to see about that"

"That we will" the second Neo Plasma Grunt jeered, then continued with "Now Golbat, let's rule", while the second Neo Plasma Grunt added "Liepard, let's rule" and Golbat and Liepard materialised.

"Liepard and Golbat eh? OK then. Ferrothorn, Rufflet, I choose you" Ash called, and both Ferrothorn and Rufflet materialised.

Battle: Rufflet and Ferrothorn VS Liepard and Golbat

"Liepard, use Fake Out" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, and Liepard's paws glowed white as it dashed at Rufflet, and clapped him, power boosted by its Normal Gem, dealing Minor damage and causing Rufflet to Flinch.

"Golbat, follow up with Acrobatics" the other Neo Plasma Grunt called, and Golbat charged at Rufflet while coated in light blue energy, but Ash was ready.

"Ferrothorn, intercept the attack, then use Iron Head" Ash commanded, and Ferrothorn tanked the hit instead, taking Minor damage, Golbat taking Minor damage from the Iron Barbs, then Ferrothorn covered its face with silver energy, and crashed into Golbat, dealing Moderate damage. Ferrothorn then restored a Slight amount of health with Leftovers.

"Liepard, use Night Slash" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, and Liepard's paw glowed with Anti-Positive energy, and charged at Rufflet.

"Rufflet, respond with Rock Slide" Ash commanded, and Rufflet called, and a bunch of rocks came up and were flung at Liepard and Golbat.

"Dodge it!" both Neo Plasma Grunts called, and both Golbat and Liepard was able to avoid the attack.

"That's what I was planning. Ferrothorn, use Iron Head" Ash commanded, and once again Ferrothorn's face glowed silver, and he bashed into Liepard this time, dealing Considerable damage, while the rocks did Moderate damage, Severe damage overall. Ferrothorn then restored a Slight amount of health with Leftovers.

"Golbat, use Acrobatics" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, and Golbat cloaked itself with light blue energy, and charged at Rufflet, dealing Considerable damage.

"Respond Rufflet, use Crush Claw" Ash commanded, and Rufflet's claw glowed white, and he grabbed Golbat's wing and clamped down hard, crashing Golbat to the ground and dealing Considerable damage.

"Liepard, get that Rufflet off Golbat with Night Slash" the Neo Plasma Grunt commanded, and Liepard's claw glowed with Anti-Positive energy and went to slash Rufflet, but Ash was ready.

"Ferrothorn, end that Liepard with Iron Head" Ash commanded, and Ferrothorn cloaked its head with silver energy, and charged at Liepard. Although Liepard struck with Night Slash, dealing Moderate damage, Ferrothorn struck with Iron Head, KO'ing Liepard.

"Rufflet, end this with Crush Claw" Ash commanded, and once again Rufflet's claws glowed white and crushed down on Golbat, KO'ing it.

"How the fuck did we lose?" the Neo Plasma Grunts said as they withdrew their Pokémon.

Conclusion: Rufflet and Ferrothorn win.

Having seen the two Neo Plasma Grunts been defeated, one of the Shadow Triad teleport them away from the battlefield so they aren't captured. Ash then went to help Drayden.

Meanwhile with Hilda

"Hilbert's little sister eh? Maybe we can capture her and hold her for ransom against her brother" the first Neo Plasma Grunt said, to which Hilda responded "If you defeat me, that is"

"We'll see about that. Watchog, let's rule" the second Grunt called, while the first Grunt called "Garbodor, let's rule" and both Watchog and Garbodor materialised.

"So you picked those two, OK. Stoutland, Simisear, let's show them what we can do" Hilda commanded, and both Stoutland and Simisear materialised.

Simisear and Stoutland VS Garbodor and Watchog

"Watchog, use Hyper Fang" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, and Watchog's fangs grew and glowed white, and charged at Stoutland.

"Stoutland, dodge it then use Return" Hilda called, and Stoutland cloaked itself in white, heart-shaped energy, and avoided the Watchog's Hyper Fang, then struck back, dealing Considerable damage.

"Garbodor, use Gunk Shot" the other Neo Plasma Grunt called, and Garbodor shot a ball of purple garbage at Stoutland.

"Watchog, use Detect" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, and Watchog avoided the Gunk Shot, and Stoutland was hit, dealing Considerable damage.

"Simisear, retaliate with Rock Slide" Hilda commanded, and Simisear summoned a bunch of rocks to hit Watchog and Garbodor. And though Watchog avoided it with Detect, Garbodot was hit and took Minor damage.

"Watchog, strike with Hyper Fang" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, and Watchog charged at Simisear, while his large, white fangs, but Hilda was ready.

"Stoutland, use Crunch. Then Simisear, Brick Break" Hilda commanded, and Stoutland barely managed to stop Watchog from biting Simisear with Crunch, dealing Minor damage. Then, Simisear's hand glowed Orange, then struck Watchog with Brick Break, KO'ing Watchog.

"How?" the Neo Plasma Grunt said as he withdrew his Watchog.

"Garbodor, use Body Slam" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, and Garbodor, while cloaked in white energy, and tried to slam down Simisear. Stoutland pushed Simisear away, and took the hit, taking Minor damage, and was left Paralysed.

"Simisear, get Garbodor off with Fire Punch" Hilda called, to which the Neo Plasma Grunt responded "Garbodor, use Gunk Shot" and Garbodor's Gunk Shot overwhelmed Simisear's Fire Punch, inflicting Severe damage and triggering Simisear's Blaze ability. then charged at Garbodor with a fist of flames, added on an orange aura, and when the Neo Plasma Grunt called "Garbodor, use Gunk Shot", and Garbodor's ball of purple garbage, was blown apart by the Fire Punch, then hit Garbodor, dealing Considerable damage and forcing Garbodor off Stoutland.

It was at this point that Ash entered the battle to back his student up, and called "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt" and Ash's Pikachu blasted electrical energy at Garbodor, KO'ing it.

"Ash, I didn't need your help, I was about to beat him," Hilda said, annoyed, to which Ash responded "Sorry Hilda, but we do need to protect each other in dangerous times"

"OK, I guess" Hilda responded as the Neo Plasma Grunt attempted to flee, only for Ferrothorn to grab him and pull him in.

"Aw man, I was about to KO one of your Pokémon," the Neo Plasma Grunt said, sighing.

Conclusion: Stoutland and Simisear win.

With Maximus

"So what's a hotshot like you got to take on the might of Neo Team Plasma?" one of the Grunt taunted, to which Maximus replied "My power will be enough to completely wipe you all out. You don't stand a chance against me"

"We'll see about that. Seviper, let's rule" the first Grunt called, while the second one added "Scolipede, let's rule" and both Seviper and Scolipede materialised.

"Well then, Klang, Cofagrigus, let's do this" Maximus called, and both Klang and Cofagrigus materialised.

Battle: Klang and Cofagrigus VS Seviper and Scolipede

"Scolipede, use Rock Slide" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, and Scolipede threw Rocks at both Cofagrigus and Klang, but Maximus was ready, and called "Stop the rocks Klang, use Mirror Shot" then Klang shot a beam of metal light at the rocks in their path, disintegrating them.

"Seviper, use Crunch" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, and Seviper's fangs grew and was cloaked in anti-positive energy, and charged at Klang, but Maximus was ready, and called "Cofagrigus, stop it with Disable" so Cofagrigus shot a yellow stream at Seviper, which disabled Crunch.

"Klang, use Mirror Shot" Maximus called, and Klang shot a beam of metal light at Seviper, dealing Moderate damage.

"Scolipede, use Aqua Tail" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, and Scolipede cloaked its tail with water and struck Klang, dealing Minor damage, to which Maximus responded "Cofagrigus, use Will-O-Wisp" then Cofagrigus shot spectral flames at Scolipede, Burning it. Scolipede then took Minor damage from its Burn.

"Scolipede, use Aqua Tail and Seviper, use Crunch" the Neo Plasma Grunt said, and Scolipede cloaked its tail in water, and charged at Klang. with Seviper, who cloaked its grown fangs in Anti-Positive energy right behind.

"Klang, use Protect, then Cofagrigus, use Shadow Ball" Maximus called, and Klang threw up a barrier to stop Scolipede's Aqua Tail and Seviper's Crunch. Cofagrigus then shot a ball of spectral energy at Scolipede, and did Moderate damage. Maximus then called "Now Klang, quick, add a Mirror Shot" Klang shot a mirror of silver light at Scolipede, dealing Moderate damage.

"Seviper, use Crunch again" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, and Seviper's fangs grew and were cloaked in anti-positive energy, then struck Cofagrigus, dealing Moderate damage. Scolipede was then hurt by its Burn. Unfezaed, the Neo Plasma Grunt responded "Scolipede, another Aqua Tail" Scolipede channeled water in its tail, and swung at Cofagrigus, dealing Slight damage.

"Cofagrigus, end this with Shadow Ball. Then Klang, use Mirro Shot on Seviper" Maximus called, and Cofagrigus shot a ball of Spectral energy at Scolipede, KO'ing it.

"What the? How?" the Neo Plasma Grunt asked herself as she withdrew Scolipede. Meanwhile, Klang shot a mirror of silver light at Seviper,

"Grr. Seviper, use Earthquake" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, and Maximus knew what was going on here. Likely, both Seviper and Scolipede knew Earthquake, and whichever one was KO'ed, the other would then use Earthquake.

Meanwhile, Ash and Hilda saw the Earthquake coming and barely avoided it, and nothing came down due to how Earthquake-resistant the Gym was built by Drayden.

Back to the battle, Klang took Moderate damage from the quake, while Cofagriigus took Minor damage.

"Klang, use Mirror Shot and Cofagrigus, use Shadow Ball" Maximus commanded, and Klang shot a mirror of silver light at Seviper, dealing Minor damage, then Cofagrigus shot a ball of spectral energy at Seviper, dealing Moderate damage.

"Get that Cofagrigus Seviper, use Crunch" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, but Maximus had a new idea, and said "Klang, catch that Seviper" and Klang actually caught Seviper in its gears, though taking Slight damage.

"Now end this, Cofagrigus, use Shadow Ball" Maximus said, and, carefully, Cofagrigus shot a ball of Spectral energy at Seviper, KO'ing it.

"Fuck, you beat us both you piece of shit" the Neo Plasma Grunt said as he withdrew Seviper.

Conclusion: Klang and Cofagrigus win.

With Drayden

When Drayden confronted the Shadow Triad, one of them said "As we suspected, the hiding place was in the Gym. Well thought out. If Drayden isn't there, we can't get in easily. If he is there, he's the strongest guard we could possibly face. It also explains why the Pokémon Gym was remodelled. Whatever. By the time you defeat all of us, we'll have the DNA Splicers in our hands"

"I won't let you" Drayden responded, and he added "I call, Fraxure, Druddigon, Deino, Altaria, Flygon and Haxorus"

"You have six Pokémon. But I have some bad news. We have nine. We outnumber you three to two" the second Shadow responded, to which Drayden replied "Won't matter. As a Gym Leader, I will stop you"

"You don't get it Drayden. We can leave six of our Pokémon to fight all of yours, and one of us would be free to search the Gym" the third Shadow responded as the first two called in their four Pawniard, Banette and Absol. As this, the first and third Shadows closed ranks to face Drayden along with their Pokémon.

Meanwhile, the second Shadow, and his two Pawniard and Accelgor, hunt for the DNA Splicers around the Gym.

"I'm going to disadvantage myself a bit, but I'm strong enough to handle these two, even outnumbered two to one. Flygon, Altaria, pursue the third one, we'll handle the others" Drayden responded, to which Flygon and Altaria nodded, and pursued.

As they did, the Pawniard came around to meet them, while the Accelgor continued to dash around, looking for the DNA Splicers with the remaining Triad.

Battle: 2 Pawniard VS Altaria and Flygon

Both Pawniard's claw hands glowed with Anti-Positive energy, and after Feinting them out, they struck at Altaria and Flygon. Flygon countered by cloaked his fist with flames and swinging a Fire Punch, while Altaria defended itself using Cottom Guard, only taking Minor damage, while both Flygon and Pawniard hit each other, Flygon took Moderate damage, while Pawniard took Considerable damage. Then, Altaria shot flames at Pawniard, dealing Considerable damage. The second Pawniard then cloaked his claw again in Anti-Positive energy and charged at Flygon, but once again, Altaria intercepted, and Flygon then leapt over and struck with Fire Punch, dealing Considerable damage, while Altaria only took Slight damage after a second Cotton Guard.

After sponging Slight damage from each Pawniard's anti-positive energy tipped claws, Altaria KO'ed the first Pawniard with Flamethrower. Flygon then cloaked its fist with flames, and Punched Pawniard, dealing Considerable damage. The Pawniard then charged back with a claw cloaked in anti-positive energy, and struck Altaria, dealing Minor damage as Altaria blocked the hit from Pawniard, while Flygon strikes with Fire Punch. Finally, Pawniard is KO'ed. Flygon and Altaria then go in pursuit of Accelgor.

Conclusion: Flygon and Altaria win

Battle: 4 Pawniard, Banette and Absol VS Haxorus, Druddigon, Deino and Fraxure

"Pawniard's, Metal Claw" the first Shadow called, and all four Pawniard cloaked their claws in silver, and charged at Deino.

"Fraxure, use Protect" Drayden called, and Fraxure stopped all four attacks with the barrier. Drayden then commanded "Haxorus, use Brick Break" and Haxorus cloaked its fist with orange energy and KO'ed one of the Pawniard.

"Banette, use Will-O-Wisp" the second Shadow called, and Banette shot spectral flames at Haxorus, and although he was Burned, he cured it with his Lum Berry.

"Fraxure, Taunt that Banette" Drayden called, and Fraxure flipped off Banette, the finger cloaked in Anti-Positive energy, which pissed off Banette and stopped it from using Status moves.

"Absol, quick, Night Slash" the first Shadow called, and Absol cloaked its horn with AntI-Positive energy and struck, dealing Considerable damage.

"Now Deino, use Fire Fang, and Fraxure, use Revenge" Drayden called, and Deino cloaked it fangs with flames, and charged at the second Pawniard, dealing Moderate damage, while Fraxure cloaked it body with orange energy and bashed into the second Pawniard, KO'ing it.

"Druddigon, use Dragon Tail" Drayden called, and Druddigon cloaked its tail in Draconic energy and struck Banette, dealing Considerable damage.

The first Shadow then commanded "Pawniard's, respond with Metal Claw", and both Pawniard

cloaked their claw in silver energy and struck Deino, dealing Minor damage each and Considerable damage overall.

"Haxorus, retaliate against that Absol with Brick Break" Drayden commanded, and Haxorus cloaked its fist with Orange energy and struck Absol just as the Second Shadow called "Absol, use Night Slash", and although Haxorus took Considerable damage, Absol took Severe damage.

"Deino, end that Absol with Headbutt" Drayden called, and as Absol was distracted by Haxorus, Deino charged in and struck with a head covered in white energy, and KO'ed Absol.

"Absol, return," the first Shadow said and Absol was withdrawn.

"Druddigon, keep up the offensive with Dragon Tail" Drayden called as the Shadow called "Banette, use Shadow Claw", and Banette's spectral energy cloaked claws struck at the same time as Druddigon's tail cloaked with Draconic energy, and both sides took Considerable damage.

"Pawniard's, avenge with Feint Attack" the first Shadow called, and Pawniard once again cloaked their claws with silver energy and struck Druddigon, each hit dealing Minor damage, Considerable damage overall. However, the Pawniard took Minor damage from each of the Rocky Helmet and Rough Skin, Considerable damage overall.

"Druddigon, use Revenge" Drayden commanded, and Druddigon slammed into one of the Pawniard, KO'ing it.

"Banette, use Gunk Shot" the second Shadow called, and Banette shot a ball of purple garbage at Druddigon, nearly KO'ing Druddigon.

"End this. Deino, use Bite" Drayden commanded, and Deino cloaked its fangs with Anti-Positive energy and bit Banette, KO'ing it.

"Banette, return" the Second Shadow called and Banette was withdrawn.

"Now Fraxure, respond with Dig" Drayden called, and Fraxure hid underground.

"End this. Pawniard, use Metal Claw" the first Shadow called, and Pawniard's claw of silver energy struck and KO'ed Druddigon.

"Druddigon, return," Drayden said and Druddigon was withdrawn. Then, Fraxure hit Pawniard from below and dealt Considerable damage.

"Deino, use Fire Fang" Drayden called, and Deino cloaked its fangs with flames and bit Pawniard, KO'ing it.

Conclusion: Haxorus, Druddigon, Deino and Fraxure win.

Just as Drayden defeated the Shadows, he was rejoined by his Altaria and Flygon, while the three Shadows all rejoined up.  
"I have the DNA Splicers," the third Shadow said to the first two, to which Drayden replied "You what? How?", and his question was answered by the appearance of Accelgor.  
"Accelgor here found it for me. Now, if you'll excuse me, we have to get going" the third Shadow responded, and they all departed suddenly.  
"Shit. We lost. Even though we defeated all those Grunts, that one Accelgor was not defeated, and we lost as a result" Drayden said as he returned to Ash, Hilda and Maximus.  
"What happened?" Ash asked, to which Drayden replied "The Shadows got the other DNA Splicers, they split up to make it easier"  
"Fuck. What do we do now?" Ash asked, to which Maximus replied "Find out where they're headed next, and confront them there"  
"Sounds like a plan," Ash said, as they all headed out of the Gym.


	47. Chapter 47: The Marine Tube

With Team Rocket  
After Neo Team Plasma's withdrawal, Jessie and James realised that something had been left behind by one of the Neo Plasma Grunts.  
'What's this?" Jessie asked, and she grabbed it.  
"What is it?" Jessie asked, to which James replied "I think it's some kind of communicator. This could come in very handy"  
"True, let's send a report back to the boss," Meowth said, to which both Jessie and James nodded, and they snuck out of Opelucid City, James pocketing the communicator as they did so.

When they reached a hiding spot, they open the communicator with Giovanni.  
"How goes the operation with Neo Team Plasma?" Giovanni asked, to which Jessie replied "We, don't know if Neo Team Plasma succeeded in whatever their goals were in Opelucid City, but we did defeat a few Grunts. Apparently, they were going after something called the DNA Splicers?"  
"Never heard of them. Well, this makes things more complicated. There doesn't seem to be much we can do anymore. You're free for now, thanks for this information, we'll get our best Rockets onto the case to find out what's going on" Giovanni replied, to which Jessie and James nod. The communication was then cut,  
"You know James, I'm not feeling so hot about this whole Team Rocket thing," Jessie said suddenly, almost as soon as the communication was cut. James looked to her and said "You know, I kinda agree. It feels like we've had the same mission since day one, and it feels, monotonous"  
"We're trying to counter Neo Team Plasma. It's as simple as that" Jessie replied, to which James responded, "What does it matter when they completed their mission successfully anyway?"  
"We'll have to trust the boss' instincts on this and continue fighting them. But I get the sentiment James, this is really getting us nowhere" Jessie responded, to which James nodded.  
"Well, we'd better find out where those Plasma Scumbags are headed, so we can continue opposing them," Meowth said, to which Jessie and James nod, said "Good idea Meowth" and they departed.

Meanwhile, in Opelucid City itself. though seven members of Neo Team Plasma were captured, they got the other DNA Splicers. As they depart, Ash said, "What do they want with the splicers?"  
"I don't know. But, we have to follow them to find out what they're planning with them" Drayden replied. Then, he got a call.  
"Who is this?" Drayden asked as he took the call. Marlon was on the other side, and he responded "Yo dude, it's getting pretty cold up here in Humilau City. Do you know anything about why?"  
"Sounds like Neo Team Plasma's nearby" Drayden replied, to which Marlon nodded, then said "Alright, I'll keep an eye out for them. Also, got any trainers looking for their final badges?"  
"Yes," Drayden responded, to which Marlon nodded, then added "Send them this way. The Unova League isn't far away, and I'd like to test them, see if they're ready for the Tournament"  
"Alright. Drayden out" Drayden replied, and the communication was cut.

"So what's going on?" Ash asked, to which Drayden replied "It looks like Neo Team Plasma are headed for Humilau City. You can head back to Undella Town, and take the Marine Tube through to Humilau City. Marlon will be waiting for you there"  
"Humilau City, alright" Ash replied. Hilda nodded, then added "It's gonna take a while to get back though"  
"Not if you use the train to get back. There's one that loops around from Nimbasa City, and two of its stops are Opelucid City and Undella Town. I'll show you the way to the station" Drayden said, to which Ash and Hilda both responded "Cool, lead the way" and they headed off towards the station.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket has overheard the conversation, and James said "If we want to oppose Neo Team Plasma, seems like Humilau City is our best bet"  
"Alright. Since we have no other orders, that's what we'll do I guess" Jessie responded, and Meowth said "We need to cross the Marine Tube. We're gonna have to disguise to avoid drawing attention to ourselves"  
"That can be handled" Jessie responded, and after a brief session of brainstorming, they agree on a plan and depart.

When they arrive at the train station, Ash and Hilda get tickets for the next train that'll take them to Undella Town.  
"Thanks for the help, shame about the DNA Splicers, but we'll do our best to get them back," Ash said, to which Drayden nodded, and replied "I wish you good luck on that mission, see you later"  
"See you Drayden" Hilda responded as she and Ash get on the train, and it departs.

As they pulled out of Opelucid City, Hilda said, enthusiastically, to Ash "Drayden's so cool! I had heard of his coolness from my big bro, but he's even cooler than big bro described"  
"I have to admit, he's a cool guy. No surprise he got the position he did" Ash replied, and Pikachu called in agreement.  
"So, what do you know about the Marine Tube?" Ash asked, to which Hilda replied by shrugging, and said "No idea, sorry"  
"Alright, guess that'll be a new experience for both of us then" Ash replied, smiling, which Hilda returned, still vibrating with excitement over having met Drayden.

While they travel, they start hearing a gentle song.  
"Who, or what is singing that tune?" Ash asked, enjoying the music, to which Hilda replied: "Not sure".  
As it turned out, Meloetta was singing into the intercom. How did she get in there? The invisibility of course.  
Team Rocket, who had managed to sneak aboard the same train, was also enchanted by the music.  
"Do you think we could capture whoever is singing that song for the boss?" Jessie asked, to which Meowth replied "We can try that. Imagine", and a Meowth vision started.

"Imagine the boss is at his desk and is listening to terrible music," Meowth said, and Giovanni said, annoyed at the music "I can't concentrate with all of this shitty music"  
Then, a Meloetta appears and starts singing. Meowth, as the vision continued, said "And imagine Meloetta arrives and starts singing, and Giovanni is able to get his work done double-time", then the Giovanni in Meowth's vision said "This Meloetta has enchanted my life. I should give Jessie, James and Meowth big rewards", and the vision ended.

"Sounds like a plan. Now, where would the intercom be stationed at?" James asked, but before they figured out where the music came from, Meloetta finished singing, and, still invisible, floated out again to find a place to curl up to rest.

"That was a lovely song," Ash said, to which Hilda replied, "Agreed. That sounded like the Mythical Pokémon Meloetta. A lot of modern music in Unova is derived from her songs".  
"Cool," Ash responded, smiling. The conductor then came over the intercom and said "Two things. Firstly, we will be in Undella Town in ten minutes. And second, whoever used the microphone to sing, you're not allowed in this area, but I will forgive it for the amazing music you provided".

In the compartment near the back, Meloetta, hearing this, smiled at being complimented.

Back in Team Rocket's compartment, Jessie said "Well, this is it, our stop", to which both James and Meowth nodded.

Back with Ash and Hilda, they got ready to depart the train. Ash looked around, and he briefly thought, as they departed the train, he saw a humanoid figure with long, green and blue hair, large eyes, wearing a black dress, black headphones with a microphone, and quarter-note arms. However, the figure was gone next second.  
"So, where's the entrance to the Marine Tube?" Hilda asked, to which Ash responded "We should ask around, see if anyone knows"  
"Sounds like a plan" Hilda responded, and they started asking around.

Hilda had no luck asking around for where the Marine Tube was. Ash, on the other hand, did.

The fourth person Ash asked, said "I can take you to the Marine Tube, but you'll have to defeat my Starmie before I show you" the Swimmer said, to which Ash responded, "That's fine by me". As the battle started, Hilda arrived to watch.  
"Alright Starmie, let's do this," the Swimmer said and Starmie materialised. Ash nodded, then added "Now Jellicent, I choose you" and Jellicent materialised.

Battle: Starmie VS Jellicent  
"Starmie, use Thunderbolt" the Swimmer commanded, and Starmie unleashed a blast of electricity at Jellicent, but Ash was ready.  
"Jellicent, combine Ominous Wind with spinning to deflect it" Ash called, and Jellicent started spinning while blowing a spectral wind, which deflected the Thunderbolt.  
"Starmie, dodge the Ominous Wind and use another Thunderbolt" the Swimmer responded, and Starmie avoided the spinning Ominous Wind, then unleashed another blast of electricity at Jellicent, dealing Minor damage.  
"Quick Jellicent, respond with Giga Drain" Ash commanded, and Jellicent unleashed multiple tentacles of natural energy at Starmie, dealing Moderate damage, restoring a Minor amount of health.  
"We can still win! Starmie, use Thunderbolt" the Swimmer called, and Starmie unleashed a blast of electricity at Jellicent, but Ash was ready again.  
"Jellicent, fire a Water Pulse into the ground, dodge it, then use Shadow Ball" Ash commanded, and Jellicent shot a ball of water into the ground, which helped deflect the Thunderbolt. Then, Jellicent fired a ball of spectral energy at Starmie, inflicting Significant damage.  
"Starmie, use Thunderbolt again" the Swimmer called, and this time Starmie's aim was true, the blast of electricity dealing Minor damage to Jellicent.  
"You OK Jellicent?" Ash asked, to which Jellicent nodded. Ash smiled, then said "Good to hear. Now end this, Giga Drain" and Jellicent shot several natural tentacles at Starmie, KO'ing it and healing a Slight amount of health.  
"Aw man, I lost. Oh well, I'll guide you to the Marine Tube. It only opened very recently, so not a lot of people know about it" the Swimmer said as Starmie was withdrawn.  
Conclusion: Jellicent wins

"Well done Ash, seems your Jellicent has learned to utilise Counter Shield with both Water Pulse and Ominous Wind," Hilda said, smiling, to which Ash and the Swimmer both turned to face her, and the former smiled and responded with "Yeah, Jellicent's really getting the Counter Shield down. I'm very proud" and Jellicent cheered. The Swimmer then turned back to Ash, and asked: "Is she your girlfriend?"  
"No, she's a close friend, but that's it" Ash replied, to which Hilda nodded.  
"Alright then, what's your name?" the Swimmer asked, to which Hilda replied, "I'm Hilda, who are you?"  
"Samuel" Samuel replied, nodding. He then added "Now, Ash, Hilda, follow me" and he headed towards the Marine Tube, with Ash and Hilda close behind.

When they arrived, the receptionist said "The Marine Tube is ahead! Please enjoy the stunning scenery!"  
"We intend to" both Ash and Hilda responded at the same time. Samuel then said "I hope you enjoy this passage, it truly is wondrous", to which both Ash and Hilda replied "We hope so", and they entered the Marine Tube.

As they went down into the ocean, Ash asked "Wait, are we underwater?", to which a Janitor, standing nearby, said "Yep. The Marine Tube is an Undersea Tunnel, so to speak. Do you know how such tunnels are made?"  
"No, this is something special. How is something incredible like this made?" Hilda asked, to which the Janitor responded "It's quite simple! They're built on land, and then sunk into the sea! Without Pokémon, the construction would've been impossible"  
"Incredible" Hilda replied, and Ash asked "How did you avoid getting water in? Did you seal the ends beforehand? Or did you pump any water that got in, out?", to which the Janitor responded "Sealed at both ends before being submerged"  
"Cool," both Ash and Hilda responded before they headed in. As they did, the Janitor called "Enjoy the scenery".

Both Ash and Hilda are enamoured as soon as they enter.  
"Oh, I have an amazing idea. It's the first time any member of my family has been here, so I want to film my journey through here, as it's such a wondrous place" Hilda said, to which Ash responded "Go ahead, we can show this to my mom, and the Professor's too"  
"Sounds like a plan" Hilda responded, and she got out her tablet, and set up the recording.  
"Let's go," Ash said, and like him and Hilda step across the Marine Tube, Hilda documents as much as possible.  
"Is it just me? Or are those lights in the water?" Ash asked, to which a Black Belt, who's also enjoying the scenery, said "The lights are designed so the Pokémon isn't affected by the lights, but we can see the surrounding ocean"  
"Awesome" Ash responded. Hilda then looked around and said "We're on the seafloor. How cool is this?"  
"Very cool" Ash replied, as he looked around, seeing Basculin, Frillish, Wailord, and numerous other Water-type Pokémon. As they get half-way, the seafloor falls away to reveal a trench.  
"Wow! It's an ocean trench! So deep! Maybe six miles deep?" one guy said, while his, Ash assumed partner, added "That's right, it's deep. Love is infinitely deep"  
"That's deep" Hilda responded, to which Ash added "In more ways than one. Now, we'd better get going, we've got a city to reach", to which Hilda nodded, still in wonder, and they continued through the tube.  
"This truly is a technological wonder. How the hell did they get the lights down?" Hilda asked, to which Ash replied "Scuba divers, that's the only thing I could think of. Also, I assume electrical work underground had to take place"  
"That'd make sense" Hilda responded.  
As they reach the exit of the Marine Tube, Ash overheard someone say "This place is like a walk-through aquarium, but isn't this a place for Pokémon to see us?"  
"I wonder what they'd say, seeing us in this tube" Hilda replied, to which Ash responded "If I understood my Jellicent, we'd have an idea of that"  
"True," Hilda said, who was still taking in every part of the Marine Tube with her tablet.  
"This is truly an incredible piece of technology," Ash said as they departed the Marine Tube.

As they exit the Marine Tube, they hear an old man say to a group of young children "The path is to see rather than to move". Ash then spotted a large sign, which explained the Marine Tube.  
"How Hilda, make sure you get a big shot of this" Ash said, pointing to the sign. Hilda nodded, and pointed her tablet to the sign, and took a photo. The information read "The Marine Tube is an undersea tunnel, built to commemorate the friendship between Undella Town and Humilau City"  
"I didn't know that the two places were so close. I had only heard of Humilau City, but there didn't seem to be an easy way to get there" Hilda said. She then continued reading, which said "It is made of hardened glass 9.8 inches thick, which can withstand high water pressure and contact with huge Pokémon. The Marine Tube was built using the best technology in Unova. Please walk through and contemplate the underwater scenery"  
"How long did this take to make I wonder?" Ash asked, and, after a bit more looking, saw that it took two years to create.  
"So, construction on the Marine Tube started around the time your brother went on his journey," Ash said, to which Hilda nodded.  
"Hey guys, welcome to Humilau City" came a voice from behind. Turning around, Ash and Hilda see a tanned young make with blue eyes, dark blue hair, wearing blue goggles around his neck, and blue-and-white pants, with dark blue sandals.  
"Hello, I'm Ash, and this is my friend and mentee Hilda. Who are you?" Ash asked as he approached the stranger, who responded "I'm Marlon, nice to meet you, you two must be the trainers Drayden told me about"  
"Yep, that'd be us" Ash responded, to which Marlon nodded.  
"Well, since it's getting pretty late in the day, I recommend you two take some time to explore Humilau Town, then, tomorrow, you can challenge me to a Gym Battle. I believe it'll be for your last badge Hilda" Marlon said, to which she nodded to confirm. Ash then added "My seventh Gym Badge, apparently I'm taking on Drayden for the final badge, in a 6-on-6 battle"  
"Cool, good luck with that" Marlon replied. He then headed out, and as he did so, said "I hope you enjoy your stay at Humilau City", to which both Ash and Hilda responded "Thanks", and they followed, a bit behind.

Ash and Hilda arrived at Humilau Town, and Marlon gave them a tour of the city.  
"This reminds me of Pacifidlog Town in the Hoenn region, they both have buildings floating in the waves like this" Ash said, to which Hilda responded "I forget sometimes that you have been to other regions"  
"Other regions? Sounds cool. I'd love to travel to these other regions someday. For example, I don't remember the name Ash Ketchum, where are you from?" Marlon asked, to which Ash replied "I'm from Pallet Town in the Kanto region"  
"There's another region I'd like to visit someday," Marlon said, almost wistfully. Ash smiled, then said "I'm sure you could pay a visit, if Skyla's been there before, she'll know the way"  
"Oh yeah, I should ask her" Marlon replied.

When the tour is finished, Ash and Hilda head back to the Pokémon Centre.  
"So this is Humilau City, quite a nice place. I'll be sure to send the tour of the Marine Tube through to my family, then I'll head to bed" Hilda said, to which Ash responded "Yeah, as I said, it reminds me of a couple of cities in regions I've travelled through in the past"  
"I'd be curious to see this place you've mentioned someday" Hilda responded, to which Ash smiled, and added "I'm sure you will, at some point. Anyway, I'd better get to bed, good night Hilda" Ash said, to which Hilda replied "Good Night Ash". And after Ash gave his Pokémon to Nurse Joy, he headed off. After a few minutes, Hilda did the same with her Pokémon, then followed Ash to her room.


	48. Chapter 48: Ash VS Gym Leader Marlon

The following morning saw Ash and Hilda meet up, once again, out the front of Humilau City.  
"So, who should take on Marlon first?" Ash asked, to which Hilda replied "I think you should take him on first. I want to do a little training before I take him on"  
"Sure, good luck" Ash responded, giving Hilda a hug, which she returned before he headed for the Humilau Gym, and Hilda returned to the Marine Tube.

As Ash approached the Humilau City Gym, he spots Marlon waving at him.  
"Hey Ash, are you ready for your Gym Battle?" Marlon asked, to which Ash replied "Sure am. Oh, and to reassure you, I won't be using Pikachu, I don't think I'll need him to get my 7th badge"  
"Alright, confident. Let's see if it helps you" Marlon responded, nodding. He then turned around and entered the Gym, and Ash followed.

As it turned out, the Gym was a gigantic swimming pool, with panels for non-Water-type Pokémon to battle on. It even had the lane ropes, though they were retracted at the moment.  
"This is the arena we're battling on Ash, hope you don't mind," Marlon said as he took one side of the arena. Ash, taking the other side, responded: "I've fought several Water-type Gym Leaders, so I don't mind much". Marlon then signalled to one of the Gym Trainers, and he took the referee spot.  
"The battle between Humilau City Gym Leader Marlon and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town will now begin. Each side will use three Pokémon, and the battle ends when all three Pokémon on one side is unable to continue. Also, only the challenger is allowed to exchange Pokémon" the referee called to Ash and Marlon, who both nodded.  
"My Carracosta is up first, let's show them where it's at," Marlon said, and Carracosta materialised. Ash nodded, then responded "Ferrothorn, I choose you" and Ferrothorn materialised.

Battle; Jellicent, Ferrothorn and Fraxure VS Carracosta, Wailord and Jellicent  
"Uh oh, I had a bad feeling you'd be using that Pokémon. Oh well, I'll make do. Carracosta, Shell Smash!" Marlon called, and Carracosta smashed its shell to sharply raise it's Attack, Special Attack and Speed while lowering it's Defence and Special Defence, though the Defences drop was remedied by Carracosta's White Herb.  
"Hide yourself Ferrothorn, use Substitute" Ash commanded, and Ferrothorn used a quarter of its health to hide behind a doll. Ferrothorn then restored a Slight amount of health with Leftovers.  
"Quick Carracosta, strike with Low Kick" Marlon commanded, which would have surprised Ash if he didn't have enough experience with odd movesets on Gym Leader's Pokémon for that to surprise him.  
"Brace yourself Ferrothorn, then use Leech Seed" Ash commanded, and as Carracosta barely destroyed the Substitute, Ferrothorn shot a bunch of Seeds onto Carracosta, trying to seed it.  
'That won't work on me Ash, Carracosta, Stone Edge Counter Shield"  
"Wait, what? Your Pokémon know how to use Counter Shield?" Ash asked, surprised as the Leech Seed was blocked by an upwelling of sharp rocks around Carracosta. Ferrothorn healed a Slight amount of health with Leftovers, then Ash called "Alright then Ferrothorn, bust that Counter Shield with Iron Head" and Ferrothorn cloaked itself in silver energy and charged, taking Minor damage from the Stone Edge and inflicting Minor damage to Carracosta.

"Now Ferrothorn, follow up with a Seed Bomb" Ash commanded, and Ferrothorn took the advantage and shot explosive natural seeds at Carracosta, dealing Considerable damage.  
"Retaliate Carracosta, use Low Kick" Marlon commanded, and Carracosta cloaked its foot with orange energy, and lashed into Ferrothorn, taking Minor damage from the Iron Barbs but inflicting Considerable damage to Ferrothorn.  
"You OK Ferrothorn?" Ash asked, to which Ferrothorn nodded once healing from Leftovers.  
"He's looking rather banged up. This next move is going to make all the difference" Ash thought to himself.  
Marlon then called "Carracosta, use Low Kick" and Carracosta charged at Ferrothorn with its foot cloaked in Orange energy. Ash, however, was ready, and called "Ferrothorn, dodge it and use Seed Bomb" and although Ferrothorn was slow as molasses, it was able to barely avoid the Low Kick, and shot explosive natural seeds at Carracosta, which KO'ed it.  
"Carracosta is unable to battle, Ferrothorn wins" the referee called, and both Ash and Ferrothorn cheer. Marlon, meanwhile, retrieved Carracosta, and, as he did so, said "You looked strong Carracosta. And up next, Jellicent, let's show them where it's at" and Jellicent materialised, half-submerging itself in the water.  
"That Ferrothorn is a tough customer, still standing after tanking a +2 Low Kick" Marlon called, to which Ash responded "Thanks", while his Ferrothorn called happily.

"Alright Jellicent, use Brine" Marlon called, and Jellicent shot a stream of Salt Water at Ferrothorn, dealing Slight damage.  
"Ferrothorn, quick, respond with Leech Seed" Ash called, and Ferrothorn shot sapping seeds at Jellicent.  
"Dodge them Jellicent then use Will-O-Wisp" Marlon called, and Jellicent went back into the water to avoid the seeds, then sprung back up and shot balls of ghostly fire at Ferrothorn, Burning it.  
"Oh no," Ash said as Ferrothorn restored a Slight amount of health with Leftovers, then took Minor damage from its Burn.  
"Quick, before Jellicent can get back into the water, use Leech Seed" Ash called, and this time, Ferrothorn's aim was true, successfully seeding Jellicent before it got back into the water.  
"Quick, respond with Brine" Marlon called, and Jellicent quickly resurfaced to shoot salt water at Ferrothorn, dealing Slight damage. Ferrothorn restored a Slight amount of health with Leftovers, but it wasn't enough, and Ferrothorn was KO'ed by the Burn.  
"Ferrothorn is unable to battle, Jellicent wins" the Referee called and both Marlon and Jellicent cheered. Ash withdrew Ferrothorn, and said, "Well done Ferrothorn, you were great. Now take a long rest". He then turned back to Marlon, and said "Well, here goes. Fraxure, I choose you" and Fraxure materialised.

"You're full of surprises Ash, but surprises aren't enough to win. Jellicent, use Will-O-Wisp" Marlon called, but Ash was ready for it and called "Fraxure, stop it with Taunt" and Fraxure flipped off Jellicent while its finger was cloaked in Anti-Positive energy, which then cloaked Jellicent and stopped it using Status moves. Jellicent's health is then sapped by a Minor amount by Leech Seed.  
"Jellicent, use Ice Beam" Marlon called, and Jellicent shot up and fired a beam of cold at Fraxure.  
"Fraxure, stop it with Rock Tomb" Ash called, and Fraxure barely stopped the Ice Beam hitting by throwing rocks up in front of him. Then he lobbed the rocks at Jellicent, and Marlon called "Dodge it Jellicent" and Jellicent avoided it, then taking Minor damage from being sapped by Leech Seed.  
"Jellicent, strike with Shadow Ball" Marlon called, and Jellicent sniped Fraxure with Shadow Ball, dealing Minor damage.  
"Fraxure, you OK?" Ash called, to which Fraxure nodded that it was fine. Ash nodded, then said "Now Fraxure, Taunt that Jellicent again" and Fraxure once again flipped off Jellicent, and the latter was then surrounded by Anti-positive energy, and left unable to use Status moves.  
"That Taunt is frustrating me," Marlon said to himself as Will-O-Wisp was negated yet again, and Jellicent was sapped a Minor amount of health by Leech Seed, and Fraxure was fully healed.  
"Jellicent, show no mercy, use Ice Beam" Marlon called, and Jellicent shot a beam of cold at Fraxure again.  
"Dodge it Fraxure and use Assurance" Ash commanded, and Fraxure avoided the beam of cold, then cloaked his hand to Anti-Positive energy and shot at Jellicent, striking and dealing Minor damage.  
"Quick, take this chance, use Ice Beam again" Marlon commanded, and Jellicent struck with a cold beam, dealing Moderate damage to Fraxure, shooting him back onto one of the Lily Pads. Jellicent then had a minor amount of health sapped, while Fraxure restored a Minor amount. Jellicent then restored a quarter of its health with a Sitrus Berry.  
"Fraxure, use Rock Tomb" Ash called, and Fraxure summoned rocks and threw them at Jellicent, but Marlon was ready.  
"Jellicent, dodge it then use Ice Beam again" Marlon called, and Jellicent again avoided the rocks and shot another cold beam at Fraxure, dealing Considerable damage. Jellicent is then Sapped again by Leech Seed for a Minor amount, which Fraxure heals a Minor amount.  
"Fraxure, quick, counter with Dual Chop" Ash commanded, and Fraxure cloaked his hands with draconic energy and charged at Jellicent, each hit dealing Slight damage, and Minor damage overall. However, the momentum from the second hit allowed Fraxure to get enough distance that, when Marlon called "Jellicent, use Ice Beam", and Ash responded "Fraxure, dodge it and use Assurance", Fraxure was able to avoid the Ice Beam first up, and although he took a third of his health in damage, Fraxure landed a hit, dealing Minor damage. Jellicent was then sapped a Minor amount by Leech Seed, which also healed Fraxure a Minor amount.  
"Fraxure, quick, Taunt" Ash commanded, and Fraxure, again, flipped off Jellicent while his finger was cloaked in Anti-Positive energy, which then surrounded Jellicent and stopped it using Status moves.  
"Not this time Ash, Jellicent, Ice Beam" Marlon called, and once again, Jellicent struck with a cold beam, dealing Moderate damage to Fraxure.  
"Hang in there Fraxure, you're doing a great job" Ash called as Jellicent was sapped for a Minor amount, and Fraxure was healed for a Minor amount.  
"Jellicent, strike with Ice Beam" Marlon called, but Ash got an idea. He called "Fraxure, defend yourself with Rock Tomb, then strike" and Fraxure kicked up a few stones, and shielded itself against the Ice Beam, then lobbed it at Jellicent, the additional power granted by Ice Beam meant it KO'ed Jellicent.  
"Jellicent is unable to battle, Fraxure is the winner," the referee said and both Ash and Fraxure cheered. Marlon withdrew Jellicent, and as he did so, said: "You looked strong Jellicent, now rest well".

"And now for my last Pokémon. Wailord, let's show them where it's at" Marlon called, and Wailord materialised.  
"Now Fraxure, use Dual Chop" Ash commanded, and Fraxure cloaked his hands in Draconic energy, and charged at Wailord.  
"Submerge, then strike with Heavy Slam" Marlon commanded, and Wilord went underwater, though not before taking Minor damage from one Dual Chop. Wailord then surfaced and leapt above Fraxure while its underside was cloaked in silver energy, and slammed into Fraxure, dealing Minor damage.  
"Get out of there Fraxure, use Rock Tomb" Ash called, and Fraxure was able to use the called rocks to escape while also inflicting Slight damage and lowering Wailord's Speed. Fraxure quickly resurfaced and got onto a platform, but not before Marlon called "Wailord, use Icy Wind" and Wailord shot a blast of cold, crystal wind at Fraxure, dealing Minor damage.  
"Fraxure, quick, use Rock Tomb again" Ash commanded, and Fraxure generated, then shot rocks at Wailord, but Marlon was ready, and called "Wailord, use Bounce", and Wailord shot into the air while covered with Sky Blue energy.  
"At Wailord's size, there's nothing that Fraxure can do to avoid it" Marlon taunted, to which Ash replied "Oh yeah? Fraxure, hide underwater and prepare a Dual Chop" and Fraxure dived underwater and his hands glowed with draconic energy. Wailord came down and splashed out all of the water. And although it took Minor damage from a Dual Chop, Frasxure was hit by Bounce. And when the water returned, and Wailord returned Fraxure to the surface, Fraxure had been KO'ed.  
"Fraxure is unable to battle, Wailord wins" the referee called and both Marlon and Wailord celebrated as Ash withdrew Fraxure.  
"You did great there Fraxure, now take a long rest," Ash said. He then continued with "You know Marlon, you and I have a Pokémon in common"  
"Yeah? Which one?" Marlon asked, now curious, to which Ash smiled, and replied "Jellicent, I choose you" and Jellicent materialised. Marlon smiled, laughed a bit in joy, and added "You have a Jellicent too? Awesome. Let's see what it can do"

"Jellicent, use Ominous Wind" Ash commanded, and Jellicent shot a spectral wind at Wailord, dealing Minor damage.  
"Wailord, quick, respond with Bounce" Marlon called, and Wailord sprang into the air while covered in Sky Blue energy.  
"Jellicent, brace yourself, then once the attack is over, use Giga Drain" Ash commanded, and though Jellicent took Minor damage from being hit by Wailord, it's tentacles of natural energy quickly forced Wailord off it, dealing Moderate damage and restoring the damage inflicted.  
"Cool strategy Ash, having Giga Drain on Jellicent. But it's not over yet, Wailord, use Astonish. Then follow up with another Bounce" Marlon called, and Wailord let out a sudden, spectral shout at Jellicent, dealing Minor damage.  
"Jellicent, try to fool Wailord with Water Pulse on the water" Ash called, and it worked. As Wailord shot into the sky while covered in Sky Blue energy, Jellicent shot a ball of water into the water, causing a big ripple effect that threw off Wailord's aim and allowed Jellicent to narrowly avoid the Bounce.  
"Now Jellicent, Giga Drain again" Ash commanded, and Jellicent unleashed tentacles of natural energy at Wailord, KO'ing it.  
"Wailord is unable to battle, Jellicent wins. The victor is Ash from Pallet Town" the referee said as Marlon said "Wow, I got wiped out man. Thanks for the awesome battle Ash" as he withdrew Wailord, and both Ash and Jellicent celebrated.  
Conclusion: Ferrothorn, Fraxure and Jellicent win.

"That was a great battle Ash, well done," Marlon said as he and Ash met up, to which Ash responded "You were a formidable challenge, thanks to Marlon"  
"Don't mention it. Now, I've got to give you the Wave Badge, and TM55 Scald. The latter is a move that inflicts damage and could leave the opponent Burned. I'm sure your Jellicent could find some use for it" Marlon replied, to which Ash nodded, and said "I'm sure it will". Ash then got a message from Hilda telling him to meet up with her out the front of Humilau City Pokémon Centre.  
"Why does Hilda want to me to meet her there? I'd' better find out. Thanks for the battle Marlon" Ash said, and he departed, with Marlon waving after him.

Meanwhile with Hilda  
The first thing Hilda does after returning to Undella Town is to call her mom. When she came on, Hilda said: "Hey mom, guess what?"  
"What?" Hilda's mom asked, to which Hilda responded "I got to go through the Marine Tube"  
"The Marine Tube's open? Awesome. Did you take pictures and video?" Hilda's mom replied, and Hilda nodded, then added: "Let me send them to you". Both mother and daughter were evidently extremely excited. After a little while, Hilda's mom got the pictures and the video.  
"Wow, this is amazing. I'm definitely going to have to go and check this out for myself" Hilda's mom said, to which Hilda responded "Share this around, it's truly wonderous"  
"I will, thanks sweetie, love you" Hilda's mom called, and Hilda responded "Thanks mom, love you too" and the communication was cut. Hilda unplugged her tablet, then headed out to do some training for the battle against Marlon.

When she reaches Route 14, she soon starts training. However, it doesn't take long before she hears what sounds like a scuffle that's broken out nearby.  
"What the?" Hilda asked herself, and she and her Samurott follow the noise.

They find a clearing nearby, where a very strange sight is seen before her.  
Meloetta is hiding from a Galvantula and a Eelektrik.  
"Oi, leave that Pokémon alone" Hilda called, and she got the attention of Eelektrik and Galvantula. Meloetta turned to face Hilda and was pleasantly surprised to see a familiar face. Hilda then added "Alright. Stoutland, Simisear, let's show them what we can do" and both Stoutland and Simisear materialise.

Battle: Stoutland and Simisear VS Eelektrik and Galvantula  
The Galvantula immediately shot a blast of electricity at Hilda, which Stoutland intercepted, taking Moderate damage.  
"Simisear, quick, use Rock Slide" Hilda called, and Simisear shot a bunch of rocks at both Eelektrik and Galvantula, dealing Considerable damage to the latter and Minor damage to the former. Eelektrik then attempted to use Thunder Wave on Simisear, but Hilda got an idea.  
"Stoutland, use Wild Charge, stop the Thunder Wave, then strike Eelektrik" Hilda called, and Stoutland cloaking itself with electricity meant it could absorb the Thunder Wave without being Paralysed. He then slammed into Eelektrik, dealing Minor damage and taking Slight damage in recoil.  
Galvantula then tried to hit Stoutland with a teal beam of energy, a Signal Beam, but Simisear stepped in front and took it, only taking Minor damage. Then, Hilda called "Simisear, use Fire Punch" and Simisear cloaked his fist with flames and punched Galvantula, KO'ing it.  
"One down, one to go," Hilda said, but Eelektrik fled.  
Conclusion: Stoutland and Simisear win.

"Are you OK?" Hilda asked as she approached Meloetta, who responded: "Can you please free me and un-paralyse me?"  
"Sure" Hilda replied, and she helped remove the Spider Web around her, then administered a Full Heal to restore her status.  
"Are you a Wild Pokémon? Or do you belong to a trainer?" Hilda asked, to which Meloetta replied "I'm technically wild, but I cannot be caught. I got separated from my trainer and I don't know where he is. Can you please help me find him?"  
"Sure, if you're OK with accompanying me and a friend on our journey" Hilda replied, to which Meloetta thought about this for a moment, then nodded.  
"Sure. I'm Meloetta by the way" Meloetta said, to which Hilda replied "So you're a Meloetta. I heard about you from my brother, but you're supposed to be a Myth. Guess there is truth to Myths and Legends" Hilda responded, and., after going invisible, she sat on Hilda's shoulder as she headed back to Undella Town, sending a message to Ash to meet her at the Humilau City Pokémon Centre.

A/N: This is the last chapter I multiply the HP stats of all Pokemon by 2. It's 1.5x from here on out, sorry, but this battle took far longer than I was anticipating.


	49. Chapter 49: The Ultimate Plan Revealed!

Hilda and Meloetta go through the Marine Tube, Meloetta's eyes sparkling with awe about the Marine Tube.  
"Heh, you like this, don't you Meloetta," Hilda said, smiling at Meloetta, who nodded.

When they arrived, Hilda and Meloetta met up with Ash, who had just healed up his full team.  
"So, where's Meloetta?" Ash asked, to which Hilda replied "She's on my shoulder, invisible. She's in hiding after something attacked her"  
"Alright. I'll keep an eye on it while you take on Marlon. How does that sound?" Ash asked, to which Hilda responded "Sure", she then turned to face Meloetta, and asked "Are you OK with that?" to which Meloetta responded by revealing herself to Ash, and slowly floating over to him, taking a seat on his other shoulder. Pikachu waved at her, and Meloetta returned the wave.  
"Cute" Hilda replied, smiling. Ash, also smiling, said "Good Luck Hilda", to which she responded "Thanks Ash" and she headed for the Humilau Gym.

As Hilda approached the Humilau Gym, Marlon was waiting for her.  
"I've battled the teacher, now to see how the student goes," Marlon said, nodding, to which Hilda responded "Alright. For my final Gym badge, I challenge you", and she looked very excited. Marlon smiled, nodded, then responded "Sure Hilda, let's do this" and he headed inside, with Hilda following.

Hilda and Marlon took opposite sides of the swimming pool and faced each other. A swimmer took the referee spot between Hilda and Marlon and said "The battle between Humilau City Gym Leader Marlon and Hilda of Nuvema Town will now begin. Each side will use three Pokémon, and the battle ends when all three Pokémon on one side is unable to continue. Also, only the challenger is allowed to exchange Pokémon" the referee called to Hilda and Marlon, who both nodded.  
"My Carracosta is up first, let's show them where it's at," Marlon said, and Carracosta materialised. Hilda nodded, then responded with "Samurott, let's show them what we can do" and Samurott materialised.

Battle: Samurott, Reuniclus and Eelektrik VS Carracosta, Wailord and Jellicent  
"Samurott, use Surf" Hilda commanded, and Samurott unleashed a wave of water at Carracosta, which did Considerable damage to Carracosta.  
"Carracosta, use Shell Smash" Marlon called, and Carracosta smashed his shell to sharply boost Attack, Special Attack and Speed while lowering Defences, which were restored by Carracosta's White Herb.  
"Carracosta, strike with Stone Edge" Marlon called, to which Hilda responded "Wet those Stones with Surf"  
""Quick Carracosta, dodge it and use Low Kick" Marlon replied as the stones were slowed so only about half the stones actually hit Samurott, dealing Considerable damage.  
"Dodge it Samurott, then use Brick Break" Hilda commanded, and Samurott's seamitars glowed Orange, with an edge, and struck Carracosta, dealing Minor damage.  
"Carracosta, quick, strike with Waterfall" Marlon called, to which Hilda replied "Samurott, use Razor Shell" and Samurott's seamitar glowed blue, while Carracosta charged into Samurott, dealing Considerable damage and knocking Samurott down to its Torrent Ability, so when the seamitar got an additional blue aura, it struck Carracosta and KO'ed it.  
"Carracosta is unable to battle, Samurott wins" the referee called and both Hilda and Samurott cheered as Marlon withdrew Carracosta, and said "You looked strong Carracosta"

"Now, Jellicent is up next, let's show them where it's at," Marlon said, and Jellicent materialised.  
"Samurott, get back," Hilda said and Samurott was withdrawn. Hilda then grabbed another ball, and said "Now Eelektrik, let's show them what we can do" and Eelektrik materialised.  
"Jellicent, use Scald" Marlon called, and Jellicent shot boiling hot water at Eelektrik.  
"Eelektrik, dodge it and use Spark" Hilda called, and Eelektrik narrowly avoided the boiling hot water, then cloaked itself with electricity and charged at Jellicent, dealing Moderate damage.  
"Jellicent, Ominous Wind" Marlon called, and Jellicent shot a spectral wind at Eelektrik, dealing Minor damage.  
"Eelektrik, charge with Spark again" Hilda commanded, and Eelektrik charged at Jellicent, but Marlon was ready, and called "Dodge it Jellicent then use Ominous Wind" and Eelektrik, despite cloaking itself with electricity and charged at Jellicent, but it was dispersed by the water, still inflicting Jellicent with Paralysis. Then, Jellicent shot a spectral wind at Eelektrik, shooting it back onto its pad and dealing Minor damage.  
"You OK Eelektrik?" Hilda asked, to which Eelektrik nodded. Marlon added "You OK Jellicent" and Jellicent nodded a bit.  
"Quick Eelektrik, use Spark" Hilda called, and Jellicent was briefly immobilised, which allowed Eelektrik to strike while cloaked with electricity, dealing Minor damage. Jellicent then restored a quarter of its health with its Sitrus Berry.  
"Jellicent, quick use Scald" Marlon called, and once again Jellicent shot boiling water at Eelektrik, dealing Minor damage.  
"Come on, Burn that Eelektrik already," Marlon said to himself. Hilda then called "Eelektrik, use Spark, then Bounce off Jellicent to escape" Hilda commanded, and Eelektrik cloaked itself in electricity and charged at Jellicent, dealing Moderate damage. Then, while cloaking itself in Sky Blue energy it bounced off Jellicent.  
"As Eelektrik comes down, use Brine" Marlon called, and as Eelektrik came down, saltwater was shot at it by Jellicent, dealing Moderate damage.  
"What the?" Hilda asked as Eelektrik fell back. Marlon smiled, then replied "Brine does double damage when your opponent has half or less health"  
"Oh. Well then Eelektrik, use Spark" Hilda called, and Eelektrik charged at Jellicent, but Marlon called "Jellicent, use Ominous Wind" and the spectral wind countered the electricity, though neither side did any damage.  
"Now, underwater, quick Jellicent" Marlon called, while Hilda responded "Quick Eelektrik, Bounce off Jellicent then dive down with Crunch" and Eelektrik cloaked itself in sky blue energy and bounded off Jellicent, dealing Minor damage just as it went underwater. Then, Eelektrik dived into the water and struck Jellicent, dealing Minor damage.  
Suddenly, Eelektrik shot out of the water, KO'ed by an Ominous Wind from Jellicent.  
"Eelektrik is unable to battle, Jellicent wins," the referee said and both Marlon and Jellicent cheered as Hilda withdrew Eelektrik.  
"Well done Eelektrik, you did well out there. Now rest up" she said. Then, she added "Reuniclus, let's show them what we can do" and Reuniclus materialised.

"Reuniclus, quick use Shadow Ball" Hilda called, and Reuniclus shot a ball of spectral energy at Jellicent, KO'ing it.  
"Jellicent is unable to battle, the winner is Reuniclus" the referee called as both Hilda and Reuniclus cheer.  
Marlon withdrew Jellicent, and said "You showed your strength Jellicent. Now, my last Pokémon. Wailord, let's show them what's up" and Wailord materialised. 

"Wailord, use Astonish" Marlon called, and Wailord unleashed a spectral shout at Reuniclus, doing Minor damage and causing Reuniclus to Flinch.  
"Now, use Heavy Slam" Marlon called, while Hilda called "Reuniclus, use Trick Room" and though Reuniclus took Minor damage from Wailord while cloaked in silver energy, and a wonderous room of strange, psionic energy appeared around them both.  
"Now Reuniclus, use Psyshock" Hilda commanded, and Reuniclus generated a ball of psionic energy to blow Wailord off of it, dealing Moderate damage.  
"Wailord, follow up with another Astonish" Marlon called, and Hilda was ready and called "Brace yourself Reuniclus, then respond with another Psyshock". The brace prevented Reuniclus from being Flinched, so was able to charge a ball of Psychic energy.  
"Wailord, dodge it with Bounce" Marlon responded, and Wailord cloaked itself with Sky Blue energy, and bounced into the sky to avoid the Psyshock. and bounced into Reuniclus, dealing Minor damage. The Trick Room then fell.  
"Now strike again with Heavy Slam" Marlon called, to which Hilda responded "Another Trick Room Reuniclus" and though Reuniclus took Minor damage from the silver cloaked Wailord, it managed to set up another wonderous room of Psychic energy.  
"Now let's go on the offensive, use Pain Split" Hilda commanded, and Reuniclus shot a beam of white energy between itself and Wailord, Wailord took Moderate damage, while Reuniclus healed by a Considerable amount.  
"Wailord, strike again with Astonish" Marlon called, and once again, the spectral shout hit and did Minor damage to Reuniclus, but did not Flinch.  
"Strike back Reuniclus, use Psyshock" Hilda called, and Reuniclus unleashed a ball of psionic energy at Wailord, dealing Moderate damage.  
"Get out of there Wailord, use Bounce" Marlon called, but Hilda was ready for this.  
"Reuniclus, follow Wailord up and use Psyshock" Hilda called, and Reuniclus did just that, the ball of Psionic energy KO'ed Wailord.  
"Wailord is unable to battle, Reuniclus wins. The victor is Hilda of Nuvema Town" the referee called and Hilda happily hugged her Reuniclus, who returned it. Marlon withdrew Wailord, and said "You showed your strength Wailord, well done"  
Conclusion: Samurott, Eelektrik and Reuniclus win.

"Well done Hilda, Ash has evidently trained you well," Marlon said as they met up again, to which Hilda replied "Thanks, he's been a great trainer", to which Marlon responded "You've proven yourself worthy of both the Wave Badge and TM55 Scald. The latter is a move that inflicts damage and has a chance to Burn the target"  
"Cool," Hilda said as she took them both. She then remembered something, and said "Well, I'd better get going and see how Ash is holding up against whoever was targeting Meloetta"  
"Meloetta? I thought it was a Myth. This I have to see" Marlon said, and he followed Hilda out of the Gym.

Meanwhile with Ash  
Ash, who had gone back inside to check on his healing Pokémon, and his team was ready to go again. Ash is now just out the front of the Centre as Pikachu and Meloetta interacted. Pikachu seemed to like her.  
"So Meloetta, do you have a trainer?" Ash asked, to which Meloetta responded, a little upset, "Sort of. I'm trying to find my Guardian, we got separated a few days ago and I have no clue as to where he is"  
"That's not good" Ash responded and Pikachu agreed. Ash then continued with "Well, how about we help you find this Guardian?" Ash asked, to which Meloetta nodded, and responded 'Sure, I'd love to" and both Ash and Pikachu cheered.

But their cheer was short-lived, as two Neo Team Plasma Grunts approached.  
"Hand that Meloetta over," one of the Neo Plasma Grunts said, to which Meloetta replied "No! You're not taking me"  
"Fine, we'll just take you by force. Galvantula, let's rule" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, and Galvantula materialised. The other Grunt then called "Amoonguss, let's rule" and Amoonguss materialised.  
"You two again? Ugh, fine, I'll crush you both. Ferrothorn, Emboar, I choose you" Ash commanded, and both Ferrothorn and Emboar materialised.

Battle: Ferrothorn, Emboar, Stoutland, Samurott and Simisear VS Galvantula, Amoonguss, Sharpedo and Cofagrigus  
"Quick, Amoonguss, use Thunder Wave" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, and Amoonguss shot electricity at Emboar, but Ash was ready.  
"Emboar, block it with Substitute" and Emboar used a quarter of its health to put a doll in that defended itself against the Thunder Wave.  
"Now Amoonguss, use Sludge Bomb" the other Neo Plasma Grunt called, but Ash responded, "Ferrothorna intercept the Sludge Bomb, then use Iron Head" and Ferrothorn coated its head in silver energy, and destroyed the bombs without inflicting damage, then struck Amoonguss, dealing Minor damage.  
"Galvantula, counter with Signal Beam" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, and Galvantula shot a beam of teal energy at Ferrothorn, dealing Minor damage.  
"Emboar, strike with Fire Punch" Ash commanded, and as Galvantula shot the Signal Beam at Ferrothorn, Emboar cloaked his fist with flames and punched Galvantula, KO'ing Galvantula in one hit.  
"Argh! How?" the Neo Plasma Grunt called as he withdrew Galvantula. The other Neo Plasma Grunt then called "Amoonguss, use Spore" and Amoonguss unleashed a cloud of Spores, but Ash was again ready.  
"Ferrothorn, Emboar, get out of the way" Ash commanded, and both Emboar and Ferrothorn barely avoid being put to sleep by hiding behind the Substitute.  
"Amoonguss, fire a Sludge Bomb" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, and Amoonguss shot toxic balls of sludge at the Substitute, breaking it.  
"Emboar, Ferrothorn, quick, strike with Iron Head and Fire Punch" Ash commanded, and Emboar cloaked his fist with flames, and punched Amoonguss, dealing Significant damage. Then, Ferrothorn struck with a silver-cloaked head, dealing Minor damage.  
"Now, Amoongus, put these fuckers to sleep again" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, but Ash was also ready, and called "Emboar, use Protect. Then Ferrothorn, end this with Iron Head" and Emboar threw up a barrier to stop the Spores, then Ferrothorn cloaked its head again in silver energy, and charged at Amoonguss, KO'ing it.  
"Grrr," the other Neo Plasma Grunt said as he withdrew Amoonguss.

"Sharpedo, let's rule," the first Neo Plasma Grunt said, while the second Neo Plasma Grunt added "Cofagrigus, let's rule" and both Sharpedo and Cofagrigus materialised.  
At this point, Hilda reached them, as did Marlon.  
"Ash, let me take over for these two," Hilda said, to which Ash responded "Sure" and he withdrew both Emboar and Ferrothorn, before healing them.  
"Alright. Stoutland, Simisear, let's show them what we can do" Hilda said, and both Simisear and Stoutland materialised.

"Sharpedo, charge at Simisear with Waterfall" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, but Hilda was ready.  
"Simisear, dodge it, Stoutland, use Wild Charge" Hilda called, but the Neo Plasma Grunt was also ready, and called "Cofagrigus, use Disable" and Cofagrigus was able to Disable Stoutland's Wild Charge befoe it hit Sharpedo, but Simisear was still able to dodge the Waterfall from Sharpedo.  
"Now Simisear, use Brick Break" Hilda commanded, and Simisear's fist cloaked with orange, blade energy, and chopped Sharpedo, dealing Severe damage.  
"Cofagrigus, use Shadow Ball" the second Neo Plasma Grunt called, and Cofagrigus shot a ball of spectral energy at Simisear, dealing Moderate damage.  
"Sharpedo, use Waterfall again" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, to which Hilda responded "Stoutland, counter with Return" and Stoutland's heart-shaped white energy clashed with Sharpedo's water charge, dealing Moderate damage to Stoutland KO'ing Sharpedo.  
"Argh, no I lost," the first Neo Plasma Grunt said as he withdrew Sharpedo.

The second Neo Plasma Grunt then called "Cofagrigus, Will-O-Wisp that Stoutland" and Cofagrigus shot spectral fire at Stoutland, Burning it.  
"Simisear, counter-attack with Crunch" Hilda commanded, and Simisear's fangs grew and were cloaked in Anti-Positive energy, and crunched Cofagrigus, dealing Moderate damage. Stoutland took Minor damage from the Burn.  
"End that Stoutland, Cofagrigus, use Energy Ball" the Neo Plasma Grunt called, and Cofagrigus shot a ball of natural energy at Stoutland, dealing Minor damage.  
"Stoutland, Simisear, use Crunch" Hilda called, and both Stoutland and Simisear cloaked their growing fangs with Anti-Positive energy, and both bit Cofagrigus, Stoutland did Minor damage to Cofagrigus, while Simisear did Moderate damage. Both of them had their Abilities changed to Mummy. Stoutland was then KO'ed by its Burn,  
"Stoutland, return," Hilda said as she withdrew Stoutland. She then added "Now Samurott, let's show them what we can do" and Samurott materialised.  
"Uh oh," the Neo Plasma Grunt said, and Hilda responded "You know why. Samurott, use Surf. Simisear, get back" Hilda called as she withdrew Simisear, just as Samurott sent a wave of water at Cofagrigus, KO'ing it.  
"How did we lose this?" the Neo Plasma Grunt said as he withdrew Cofagrigus.  
Battle: Samurott, Stoutland, Simisear, Emboar and Ferrothorn wins.

"How did we lose so easily?" the first Neo Plasma Grunt asked, to which Ash responded "Because you're not as strong as us", just as Marlon arrived with two Officers.  
"You two Neo Plasma Grunts are under arrest," one of the Officers said, as they cuffed the Grunts. Seeing Marlon, one of the Neo Plasma Grunts taunted "We're just two, it's not much of a loss for Neo Team Plasma. The final piece of the plan is ready to go, and we'll rule the Unova region soon enough, freezing anyone who dares oppose us"  
"So that's what you're up to, as I thought. Well, we're just going to have to find your ship and stop you" Marlon replied as the Neo Plasma Grunts were taken away.  
"Ash, Hilda, I must thank you for your heroism today. I want to repay you, if I can assist you in your fight against Neo Team Plasma, just tell us" Marlon said, to which Ash replied, "Will do Marlon".

At this, Nate, Rosa and Hugh arrive at Humilau City.  
"Hey Marlon, are you the Gym Leader of Humilau City?" Hugh asked, to which Marlon, turning to face them, asked "Yeah, I am. Who are you?"  
"I'm Hugh, and these are my friends, Nate and Rosa" Hugh responded, to which Marlon added "Well surf's up dudes, I can't do it today, it's too late in the day. But I'm sure that I'll be perfectly willing to have all three of you challenge me tomorrow, alright?"  
"Sure" all three replied. They all headed inside to heal up.

As they entered, Ash asked "How many badges do you have?" to which Nate responded "We all have Seven badges, going for our eighth and final one"  
"Cool. I've got seven, just one to go, and that's a Full Battle with Drayden one all of this Neo Team Plasma stuff is over"  
"Wow, can we watch? That'd be so cool to watch" Rosa replied, excited. Ash smiled, and responded "I'll see what I can talk to Drayden about"  
"Cool" Rakutsu responded, and Hugh nodded. The three of them then went off to heal their Pokémon, before heading off to their room for the night.

"I'd love to see that battle too, I'm sure it'd be epic," Hilda said. Marlon nodded, then said "Dudes, seriously, it should be a national broadcast, because Drayden rarely goes 6-on-6 with trainers. You're very privileged in that regard Ash"  
"Well, maybe we could talk to Drayden about that then" Ash replied, to which both Hilda and Marlon nodded.  
"With that, I'd better head off. Good Night Ash and Hilda" Marlon said, to which both Ash and Hilda replied "Good Night Marlon" as he departed.  
"Well, we'd better get to our rooms as well," Ash said to Hilda, who nodded, then they headed off for the night as well.


	50. Chapter 50: Mienfoo and Battle Route 21

The following morning, Ash awoke and did a quick check on his Pokémon. After that, he checked on Meloetta, who had been snoozing at the foot of his bed.  
"Good Morning," Ash said to Meloetta as she awoke. She turned to face Ash, smiles, and replied "Good Morning"  
"Ready for today?" Ash asked, to which Meloetta replied by nodding.  
"Cool, I need to freshen up quickly then we can get ready for the day" Ash responded, to which Meloetta nodded.

After he got ready, Ash, Meloetta, and his team joined Hilda out the front of the Pokémon Centre.  
"So, what do you have planned for the day?" Ash asked, to which Hilda replied "I'm thinking of heading, at least part-way, onto Route 22. There's a Pokémon there I want to catch to complete my team"  
"Sounds good. I'm probably going to do a bit of training myself. We've got to meet up with Nate, Rosa and Hugh here at Humilau City. We're going to take the fight to Neo Team Plasma" Ash responded, to which Hilda nodded, and said, "Good, about time we did that". And at this, they head for Route 22.

When Hilda and Ash arrive at Route 22, they're greeted by an odd sight. Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion and Keldeo all in deep conversation, seemingly. Their conversation was unintelligible to Ash and Hilda, but Meloetta understood it. After a few minutes, they all departed in the same direction.  
"What was that all about?" Ash asked, to which Meloetta replied "It is the duty of the Four Swordsmen, though Virizion is a lovely lady, to protect the Unova region from threats of any nature. They were likely planning a way to assist in taking down Neo Team Plasma"  
"Hmmm. Wonder if the Tao Trio will help" Hilda said, to which Ash responded "Maybe. Though they'd probably cause as much trouble as good"  
"Tornadus and Thundurus won't be causing megastorms with Landorus around," Meloetta said, to which both Ash and Hilda nod and Hilda adds "How do you know so much about these guys?"  
"When you've been around as long as I have, you'll come to learn about those sort of things" Meloetta replied.  
"Alright. So, want to get a bit of training in?" Ash asked, to which Hilda replied "Sure" and they headed off to their training spots.

With Hilda  
After a few battles, working to steadily strengthen her team, she encounters a Mienfoo.  
"Oh, I've always wanted a Mienshao. Let's see what you can do. And Eelektrik, let's show this Mienfoo what we can do" Hilda said, and Eelektrik materialised.

Battle: Eelektrik VS Mienfoo  
"Eelektrik, use Spark" Hilda called, but before Eelektrik could use Spark, Mienfoo cloaked its hands with white energy and clapped Eelektrik, dealing Slight damage and causing Eelektrik to Flinch. The Mienfoo then jumped back, cloaked its fist with orange energy, and delivered a Drain Punch to Eelektrik, dealing Minor damage.  
"Alright Eelektrik, use Spark" Hilda called, and Eelektrik cloaked itself with electricity and charged into Mienfoo, dealing Considerable damage.  
The Mienfoo stood firm, then charged again at Eelektrik while its hand is cloaked with Orange energy, but Hilda was ready this time.  
"Eelektrik, dodge it then use Spark" Hilda called, and Eelektrik was able to avoid the Drain Punch but missed after it cloaked itself with electricity and charged.  
This allowed Mienfoo to cloak its fist with Orange energy and struck Eelektrik, dealing Minor damage and restoring a Minor amount of health.  
"Now Eelektrik, use Spark again" Hilda called, and Eelektrik cloaked itself with electricity and charged at Mienfoo, dealing Considerable damage.  
"Now, let's catch this" Hilda said, and she got an Ultra Ball and threw it at Mienfoo. It caught Mienfoo, then shook once, twice, three times, and clicked.  
"Alright, I caught a Mienfoo," Hilda said happily, and Eelektrik also cheered.

Conclusion: Mienfoo caught

Hilda healed up her Mienfoo, then spent a bit of time bonding with her before they continued their training.

With Ash  
Meloetta is cheering Ash on as his Pokémon train against the Wild Pokémon., She's invisible, not wanting to be seen.  
She as also very curious of Ash's Pokémon, looking around each of them, and taking particular interest in Pikachu, who's not an Unova native. Pikachu actually smiled looking at Meloetta, which Ash also smiled at.  
"Seems like Pikachu likes you Meloetta," Ash said, to which Pikachu agreed, and Meloetta smiled.  
After some time, Ash had gotten his Pokémon to either Level 47 in the case of Fraxure and Jellicent, 67 in the case of Pikachu, and 48 in the case of Emboar, Rufflet and Ferrothorn. Hilda, meanwhile, had all of her Pokémon to Level 46.  
"Alright, looks like we've had a good morning training. Oh, Hilda, did you get your 6th Pokémon?" Ash asked, to which Hilda replied "Yep. Say hello to Mienfoo" and Mienfoo materialised.  
"a Mienfoo?" Ash asked, and he got his Pokédex out.  
"Mienfoo, the Martial Arts Pokémon. Mienfoo's sharp claws strike quickly and precisely. It also overwhelms opponents with its skilful combination attacks." Ash's Pokédex said, which made Ash thoughtful.  
"Quite the interesting Pokémon, I wonder what it'll evolve into," Ash said. Hilda nodded, then added, "Well, I'm interested too". Ash's Pikachu waved to Mienfoo, who returned the wave.  
"He's pretty tough, he did a decent amount of damage to Eelektrik, and is very smart too".  
"Cool," Ash said, smiling. He then added "Well, we'd better get lunch, then we'd better meet up with the Aspertia City trio"  
"Right, let's go" Hilda replied, and they headed back towards Humilau City.

After Lunch, Ash and Hilda met up with Nate, Rosa and Hugh.  
"So, how many badges do you guys have?" Ash asked, to which all three replied "Just got our final badge. Apparently you only have seven?", to which Ash nodded.  
"Yep, Drayden's said that he'll challenge me to a full 6-on-6 once I'm ready" Ash responded, to which Nate replied "Good luck, you'll need it, Drayden's really tough at that point. He must be wanting to really test you"  
'Sounds like it" Ash replied. Hugh then asked "So, does anyone know where Neo Team Plasma is docked?" to which Ash replied "Well, they don't seem to be on Route 22, so if there's a way we could go south, we might find it docked there"  
"Sounds like a plan. If Marlon's willing to help us, that'd be great" Ash responded, and Hilda nodded in agreement.  
"Well, we should ask Marlon to help us" Rosa replied, and everyone nodded. However, at that moment, Marlon approached.  
"Do you need some help to travel along Route 21?" Marlon asked, to which everyone nodded.  
"Well surf's up dude, follow me," Marlon said, and he headed south from Humilau City towards the Sea. After a couple of moments, Ash, Hilda, Nate, Rosa and Hugh followed.

When they arrived, Marlon had a Wailord already out of its ball and waiting for them.  
"Climb aboard Wailord everyone, and surf's up. Good Luck in your mission against this Neo Team Plasma group" Marlon said as the crew climbed into Wailord.  
"Be careful with my Wailord dudes, and good luck" Marlon said, to which Ash responded "He's safe with us" before the Wailord surfed along the waves southwards.

Soon, they reach an area with a few trainers waiting for them.  
"Ash, Hilda, we'll handle these trainers, you two watch out for anyone trying to ambush us," Rosa said, to which Ash and Hilda both replied "Alright". The trio then steps off Wailord, and face the three trainers, who seem toa be under mind control.  
"We cannot let anyone inside the Seaside Cave" the male Swimmer, Harold, said. Suddenly, all three are separated from each other by the appearance of sudden, strange walls.  
"What the?" Nate asked, but he didn't have to wait long for an answer as his opponent, a female Swimmer named Desiree, called a Wailord into battle. At the same time, the other female Swimmer, Karou, called in a Remoraid to face Rosa, and the male Swimmer, Harold, called an Octillery in to face Hugh.

"Lanturn, standby" Nate said and Lanturn materialised.

Battle: Lanturn VS Wailord  
"Lanturn, use Electro Ball" Nate called, and Lanturn generated a ball of electricity to shoot at Wailord, but the Swimmer called "Wailord, dodge it with Dive" and Wailord hid underwater.  
"Brace yourself Lanturn, and when it resurfaces, use Electro Ball" Nate called, and Lanturn then took Minor damage when Wailord resurfaced. Then, Lanturn shot a ball of electricity at Wailord, inflicting Considerable damage.  
"Quick Wailord, use Rollout" the Swimmer called, and Wailord started rolling at Lanturn, and it hit, dealing Minor damage to Lanturn.  
"Electro Ball again Lanturn" Nate called, and Lanturn shot a ball of electricity at Wailord, dealing Considerable damage.  
"Keep on Rolling on Wailord," the Swimmer said, and Wailord rolled again into Lanturn, this time dealing Minor damage.  
"End this, use Electro Ball one final time," Nate said, and one final time, Lanturn shot an electrical ball at Wailord, KO'ing it.  
Conclusion: Lanturn wins  
"Aw man, I lost," the Swimmer said as she withdrew Wailord, and fell to her knees, helping to allow them all to pass.

Meanwhile with Rosa  
"Well, since you're using Remoraid, I'm countering with Swanna, Let's put on a show," Rosa said, and Swanna materialised.

Battle: Swanna VS 2 Remoraid  
"Swanna, use Air Slash" Rosa called, and Swanna shot a sky blue blade of air at Remoraid, inflicting Considerable damage.  
"Counter that strike Remoraid, use Ice Beam" the Swimmer called, and Remoraid shot a blue-white beam of cold at Swanna.  
"Split that beam open with Air Sllash Swanna" Rosa called, and Swanna's blade of sky blue energy turned solid when hit by the Ice Beam, but still did Minor damage.  
"Now end this, a third Air Slash" Rosa called, and Swanna shot its third blade of sky blue energy at Remoraid.  
"Dodge it then use Hyper Beam" the Swimmer called, and Remoraid avoided the blade, then unleashed a massive beam of white energy at Swanna, dealing Moderate damage.  
"End this, use Air Slash" Rosa called, and the fourth sky blue blade connected and KO'ed Remoraid.  
"That's one Remoraid down, but I still have one to go" the Swimmer called, and a second Remoraid materialised.  
"Now, fire off an Ice Beam" the Swimmer called, to which Rosa replied, "Dodge it Swanna then use Air Slash". Swanna avoided the Ice Beam, then shot a sky blue blade of energy at Remoraid, inflicting Considerable damage.  
"We're not out of it yet. Another Ice Beam" the Swimmer called, and Remoraid shot a beam of cold at Swnna, dealing Minor damage.  
"Respond Swanna, another Air Slash" Rosa called, and Swanna sent another sky blue blade of energy at Remoraid, dealing Considerable damage.  
"Strike with Hyper Beam" the Swimmer called, and Remoraid sent a huge beam of white energy at Swanna.  
"Swanna, Roost off the damage" Rosa called, and Swanna landed and healed its strength, restoring half its health, it then took Considerable damage from the Hyper Beam.  
"You OK Swanna?" Rosa asked, to which Swanna called to say it was. Rosa nodded, then said "Now finish this, use Air Slash" and once again, Swanna shot a blade of sky blue energy at the resting Remoraid, KO'ing it.  
"No, I still lost. How?" the Swimmer asked as she withdrew Remoraid, and both Rosa and Swanna celebrated.  
Conclusion: Swanna wins.

The second barrier stopping everyone's progress fell as the second swimmer was defeated.

Meanwhile with Hugh  
"Let's see how you handle my Octillery" the Swimmer called, and Octillery materialised.  
"Octillery eh? Should be no trouble for me. Serperior, let's show our might" Hugh called, and Serperior materialised.

Battle: Serperior VS Octillery  
"Octillery, use Ice Beam" the Swimmer called, and Octillery shot a beam of cold at Serperior, but Hugh was ready.  
"Serperior, dodge it then use Slam" Hugh commanded, and Serperior avoided it then slammed its tail onto Octillery, doing Minor damage.  
"Grab that snake and use Wring Out" the Swimmer called, and Octillery glowed with white energy and wrapped itself around Serperior, before squeezing it out, dealing Moderate damage.  
"Break free Serperior, use Leaf Blade" Hugh commanded, and Serperior's tail glowed green and slashed Octillery, dealing Significant damage.  
"Get that snake Octillery, Ice Beam again" the swimmer called, to which Hugh responded "Protect yourself Serperior" and Serperior threw up a barrier to negate the attack.  
"Now end this, use Leaf Blade again" Hugh called, and Serperior's tail once again glowed green, and slashed Octillery, KO'ing it.  
"Ugh, I lost too," the swimmer said as Octillery was withdrawn and the Swimmer fell to his knees.  
"Great job Serperior," Hugh said as he petted his Pokémon, who enjoyed the affection.  
Conclusion; Hugh wins

Meanwhile with Ash and Hilda  
Indeed, several other trainers tried to ambush the battle, but Ash and Hilda were ready and engaged them.

With Ash  
Ash took on a Doctor and a Black Belt. The Doctor had an Alomomola, while the Black Belt had a Crustle.  
"Ferrothorn, Jellicent, I choose you" Ash called and both Ferrothorn and Jellicent materialised.

Battle: Ferrothorn and Jellicent VS Crustle and Alomomola  
"Jellicent, use Water Pulse" Ash commanded, but the Doctor called "Intercept that Alomomola, use Protect" and Alomomola shielded itself and Crustle from the attack.  
"Alright. Now Crustle, use Shell Smash" the Black Belt called, and Crustle smashed its shell to sharply raise its Attack, Special Attack and Speed while lowering its Defence and Special Defence.  
"Alright. Ferrothorn, use Substitute" Ash commanded, and Ferrothorn used a quarter of its health to put a doll up to hide behind.  
"Now Crustle, use Rock Slide" the Black Belt called, and Crustle sent a whole bunch of rocks at Ferrothorn and Jellicent.  
"Ferrothorn, stop it with Iron Head. Then Jellicent, use Giga Drain on Alomomola" Ash commanded, and Ferrothorn blocked the rocks from hitting Jelicent, only taking Minor damage, but then struck Crustle with Iron Head, dealing Significant damage.  
"Alomomola, quick, use Heal Pulse" the Doctor called, and Alomomola sent a pulse of Psychic energy at Crustle, healing half its max health. Alomomola then took Considerable damage from the Giga Drain.

"Smash up that Substitute with X-Scissor Crustle" the Black Belt called, and Crustle's claws glowed with teal energy and slashed them, breaking the Substitute.  
"Gotcha. Ferrothorn, use Iron Head then Jellicent, use Water Pulse" Ash commanded, and firstly Ferrothorn's head turned silver and struck Crustle, dealing Significant damage, then Jellicent's ball of water struck and KO'ed it.  
"Argh! No, I lost. How?" the Black Belt said as he withdrew Crustle. The doctor, seeing the writing on the wall, said "I surrender, I'm just assisting trainers and their Pokémon, I am neutral in this thing" and he withdrew Alononola.  
"Fine. Just let us past" Ash said, to which the Doctor nodded, and said, "Go right ahead".  
Conclusion: Ash wins

With Hilda  
Hilda, meanwhile, was battling a force of three Frillish and two Wingull. The battle didn't last all too long.  
"Eelektrik, use Spark" Hilda commanded, and with one strike from an electricity cloaked Eel, a Wingull was KO'ed. Eelektrik was then struck by Bubble Beam, but it only did Slight damage.  
"Stoutland, Wild Charge" Hilda commanded, and Stoutland cloaked himself with electricity and charged into the second Wingull, KO'ing it and taking Slight recoil. Three balls of Spectral energy, Shadow Ball attacks, were all shot at Hilda's Eelektrik but were absorbed without damage by Stoutland.  
"Crunch and Spark" Hilda called, and after a few frantic moments which saw Eelektrik hit by a ball of water from a Frillish, taking Minor damage, the battle was over and Hilda won.

The group then meet up again.  
"Thanks for watching our backs in those battles," Hugh said, to which Ash and Hilda both replied "It's fine, we had a suspicion they were going to try something"  
"So, where do we go next?" Nate asked, to which Hilda turned back to face the Wailord, and said: "On to our next destination please". And once everyone was back on the Float Whale Pokémon, Wailord set off again for the Seaside Cave.

Meanwhile with Neo Team Plasma  
Colress has the long-range function of his goggles on as he watches the group approach.  
"How appropriate. Seems like this Wailord has been paying attention to our movements lately". He then turned to the Crustle in the area and continued.  
"However, if I put these in the way, I should be able to stall them for long enough to allow us to make sure lord Ghetsis gets here. He'll soon have the full power of The Original One in his grasp" he said to himself. It was then that a figure in a black robe, a large cane, yellow hair, and an imposing figure approached.  
"You called?" came the voice. Colress turned around, bowed, and said "Ah, Lord Ghetsis, there you are. Do you know if N's Zekrom and Hilbert's Reshiram have sensed that Kyurem is under our control yet?"  
"Yes. It seems that they may be waiting for us at the Giant Chasm. I'll need both DNA Splicers, evidently the fools think that their dragons will be able to stop Kyurem" Ghetsis replied, to which Colress nodded, and added "Once we have the full power of both DNA Splicers, we'll be able to absofuse both Reshiram and Zekrom to Kyurem, and finally, we'll see the unlocking of the true power of the Tao Trio"  
"Very good. I am not impressed with you constantly messing around with your project about Pokémon and power, but you have your usefulness. Now use your Colress machine to send these Crustle into a frenzy, they should impede the progress of our enemies nicely, allow us to escape" Ghetsis replied, to which Colress nodded, and activated the Colress machine to call a bunch of Crustle over to block the entrance.  
"The Plasma Frigate is ready for you to take over milord," Colress said once this was done, to which Ghetsis replied "Good". And they departed for the ship.

What they don't know, is that a certain stowaway has snuck on board and that Neo Team Plasma's progress has been impeded by the actions of Marlon.

A/N; Anyone wondering why Ferrothorn took damage despite being behind a Substitute, it wasn't behind the Substitute when it used Iron Head.


	51. Chapter 51: Neo Plasma Final Stand Pt 1

A/N: So I have come to realise how criminally underused Trip and Maximus have been, so, the next few chapters are going to be, a little weird. Basically, it's going to be two different groups of battles against Neo Team Plasma at the same time. One, Ash/Hilda/Team Rocket, and the other, Nate/Rosa/Hugh/Trip/Maximus. That's the plan at least.

Meanwhile with Team Rocket  
Jessie, James and Meowth have infiltrated Humilau City. They are currently in a small alcove just to the south and are waiting on someone.  
"Hail Giovanni" came a voice from behind. They turn around and spot the Rocket guy from Castelia Sewers approaching them.  
"Hail Giovanni" they respond. The guy walks up, and said "Giovanni has sent me a message to pass on to you, it's very important"  
"Alright, what is it?" James asked, to which he replied "Keep up your work to destroy Neo Team Plasma. You'll need this to help" and at this, he showed off a strange, black device with a red R on it. It looked identical to the Colress machine otherwise.  
"This device will allow you to reverse Neo Team Plasma's brainwashing items. Use it well, good luck" he said as he gave it to Jessie.  
"Thanks. Is this how we're going to help stop Neo Team Plasma?" Jessie asked, to which the figure nodded.  
"Good Luck," he said before he departed. James turned to Jessie and said "Well, we'd better get going then. I can hear the battles going on nearby"  
"Good idea" Jessie responded and they headed for the cave.

Back to the crew  
Ash, Hilda, Nate, Rosa and Hugh enter the Seaside Cave, and they find their path blocked by a bunch of Crustle. This time, there's something that feels a bit different about it.  
"So, do any of you have a Colress Machine?" Nate asked, to which Hugh replied "No", but Rosa replied "I don't have that, but I have something similar" and she pulled out a similar, though coloured differently again, device.  
"Where did you get that?" both Nate and Rosa asked, to which Rosa replied, a bit awkwardly "Rood gave it to me. Apparently, he managed to take one off of a Neo Team Plasma Grunt, and reverse-engineer it so it now acts as a counter"  
"Wait, Rood gave that to you?" Hugh asked, to which Rosa nodded. Hugh's jaw twitched, then he replied: "How long have you known him?"  
"Three years" Rosa responded, braced for the explosion, Except it didn't come. Hugh responded, louder, "So you're a former member of Team Plasma?", to which Rosa nodded.  
"That would explain why you were called a traitor by the Neo Team Plasma Grunt" Nate replied, to which Hugh nodded.  
"One of the Neo Team Plasma Grunts captured revealed that they consider anyone who follows N to be a traitor to Team Plasma" Rosa explained.  
"Wow. We've got a former member of a Villainous team, fighting alongside us against the other faction of a said villainous team. That's so odd but so cool" Ash responded, to which Rosa nodded, and said "They're not Team Plasma, not the Team Plasma I knew. I knew about the horrible things done in the name of Team Plasma, but they were done by these guys, the real traitors"  
"Alright. Well, it's good to have you onboard Rosa. Let's focus on our goal here though" Hilda replied, to which everyone else nodded. Rosa then approached the Crustle and activated the Anti-Colress Machine. A few seconds later, the Crustle departed, though slowly.  
"There we go," Rosa said. At that point, Team Rocket was revealed.  
"Team Rocket, what the hell are you guys doing here?" Ash asked, ready to battle. Jessie turns to face Ash and said "Wait. We've got the same goal. I'm asking for a truce, once-off until we take out Neo Team Plasma"  
"Alright. But one wrong move, and you're blasting off" Ash responded. He normally would never team up with Team Rocket, but he had known Jessie and James the longest, and desperate times called for desperate measures.  
"That's fine by us" James replied. He then added, "We've got a device to reverse Neo Team Plasma's mind control, and we're using them now".  
"Alright, let's uncontrol the trainers" Ash replied, and they all headed further in.

Meanwhile with the Shadow Triad  
The Shadow Triad spot Team Rocket and the crew starting to reverse the control they had on the trainers.  
"Boss, we've got problems. The trainers meant to slow down any potential invaders are being uncontrolled" one of the Shadows said, to which Ghetsis replied "Stop them"  
"Will do" the Shadows replied, and they headed in.

As Team Rocket use the Rocket Machine to free the last trainer on the first floor, the group is ambushed by the Shadow Triad.  
"So Team Rocket has developed a way to counter our Hypnotic Machine, interesting," the first Shadow said, to which Jessie responded "You won't be hypnotising people any more"  
"Even so. We must destroy it, for Lord Ghetsis" the second Shadow said. The third Shadow then added "We can't let anything get in the way of Neo Team Plasma's plans"  
"Oi, which one of you stole my sister's Purrloin?" Hugh snapped suddenly, to which the third Shadow replied "That would be me. But even if you get it back, that Purrloin will only listen to my commands"  
"Even so, Team Plasma, this faction specifically, stole my sister's Purrloin, and now its time I got it back" Hugh snapped back. Nate and Rosa approached, and Nate said "Ash, Hilda, Rockets, you two finish freeing the trainers and go on to the Plasma Frigate, we'll hold them off"  
"Alright" Ash responded, and they ran off towards the lower floor. A look at the exit reveals there's a barrier in the way over the exit.  
"Lord Ghetsis, launch the Frigate now" one of the Shadow's communicated, to which Ghetsis replied, "What about you guys?"  
"We'll catch up later, just prevent anyone else getting on" the second Shadow replied, to which Ghetsis responded "Understood"  
The three of them return to their trainers, and the first Shadow said to Nate "You there! I won't let you interfere with Lord Ghetsis's plans!", the second Shadow said to Rosa "We swore to be loyal to Lord Ghetsis since he saved us!", and the third Shadow added, "I have no problem with you, but this is for Lord Ghetsis!".  
"For my sister's Purrloin," Hugh said, "For Team Plasma's reputation," Rosa said, "For the future of Unova," Nate said, then they all said "We must defeat you"

Battle 1: Heracross and Lanturn VS 2 Pawniard and Absol  
"Pawniard, let's rule," the Shadow said, and Pawniard materialised. Nate then said "Heracross, standby" and Heracross materialised.  
"Heracross, use Close Combat" Rakutsu called, and as Heracross cloaked all its limbs in orange energy, including its horn, the Shadow called "Pawniard, use Scary Face" and Pawniard unleashed a white, Scary Face that sharply lowered its Speed, just as Heracross struck and KO'ed Pawniard in one hit, though at the cost of lowered Defences.  
"Pawniard, get back" the Shadow called and Pawniard was withdrawn. Then, the Shadow called "Absol, let's rule" and Absol materialised.  
"Absol, use Psycho Cut" the Shadow called, and Absol channel psychic energy to its horn, and charged.  
"Heracross, dodge it and use Megahorn" Nate called, and Heracross avoided it, then channel teal energy to its horn, and charged at Absol.  
They clashed, and while Absol was KO'ed in one hit, Heracross took Severe damage.  
"Absol, return" the Shadow called, and Absol was withdrawn. The Shadow then continued with "Pawniard, let's rule" and Pawniard materialised.  
"End this Pawniard, use Metal Claw" the Shadow called, while Nate called "Heracross, use Reversal" and Heracross cloaked itself with aggressive Orange energy and charged.  
"Dodge it Pawniard" the Shadow called, and Pawniard managed to avoid the Reversal, then struck Heracross with a claw coated in silver energy, KO'ing it.  
"Heracross, return," Nate said and Heracross was withdrawn.  
"Now Lanturn, standby" Nate called, and Lanturn materialised.  
"Pawniard, use Feint Attack" the Shadow called, and Pawniard cloaked itself with anti-positive energy and tried to fake out Lanturn to strike.  
"Lanturn, use Stockpile" Nate called, and Lanturn charged white energy to raise its defences. As a result, it only took minor damage.  
"Now respond Lanturn, use Bubble Beam" Nate called, and Lanturn shot a beam of bubbles at Pawniard, inflicting Moderate damage.  
"Use Scary Face Pawniard" the Shadow called, and Pawniard shot a Scary, white face at Lanturn, sharply lowering its Speed.  
"Another Bubble Beam Lanturn" Rakutsu called, to which Shadow replied "Pawniard, dodge it and use Feint Attack" and Pawniard avoided Lanturn's beam of bubbles, then cloaked itself in anti-positive energy and charged at Lanturn.  
"Bubble Beam again" Nate called, and Lanturn stopped the Anti-Positive energy-cloaked Pawniard, dealing Moderate damage.  
"Strike again, Feint Attack" the Shadow called, and Pawniard cloaked itself with Anti-Positive energy and charged at Lanturn, dealing Minor damage.  
"Respond Lanturn, use Bubble Beam" Nate called, and Lanturn shot another beam of bubbles at the Pawniard, to which Shadow responded "Destroy the Bubbles, use Slash" the Shadow called, and Pawnaird's claws slashed the bubbles.  
"Quick Lanturn, Signal Beam" Nate called, and Lanturn shot a beam of yellow-and-teal energy at Pawniard, dealing Minor damage.  
"Pawniard, quick, use Slash" the Shadow called, and Pawnaird's white-cloaked claw slashed Lanturn, a critical hit, dealing Considerable damage.  
"End this Lanturn, use Bubble Beam" Nate called, and Lanturn shot a beam of bubbles at Pawniard, KO'ing it.  
"It doesn't bother us a bit if the stolen Pokémon cry or beg," the first Shadow said as he withdrew Pawniard, then disappeared.  
Conclusion: Heracross and Lanturn win

Battle 2: Emboar VS 2 Pawniard and Accelgor  
"Emboar, use Hammer Arm" Rosa called, and the Shadow called "Pawniard, use Slash" and white Emboar cloaked it's arm in Orange energy, like a hammer, Pawniard cloaked its claws with white energy and charged at Emboar, and managed to strike, dealing Minor damage, before being KO'ed in one hit by the Hammer Arm. Emboar's Speed was cut by one stage.  
"Pawniard, return," the Shadow said and Pawniard was withdrawn. He then added "Pawniard, let's rule" and Pawniard materialised.  
"Pawniard, use Slash," the Shadow said, and Pawniard charged at Emboar with white-coated claws.  
"Emboar, dodge and use Heat Crash" Rakutsu called, and Emboar leapt above Pawniard, avoiding the Slash, and crashed down on Pawniard while cloaked in a ball of heat, almost KO'ing Pawniard.  
"Pawniard, use Slash" the Shadow called, and Pawniard Slashed Emboar with white energy, dealing Minor damage and forcing Emboar off.  
"Now, use Take Down" Rosa called, and Emboar cloaked itself with white energy, and charged into Pawniard, KO'ing Pawniard and taking Slight recoil.  
"Pawniard, return" the Shadow called, and Pawniard was withdrawn. He then added "Now Accelgor, let's rule" and Accelgor materialised.  
"Accelgor, use Swift" the Shadow called as Rosa called "Emboar, strike with Heat Crash" and Emboar tried to strike Accelgor while being cloaked with flames, and charge at Accelgor, but Accelgor missed, and shot white stars at Emboar, dealing Minor damage. This happened once more, with Emboar again taking Minor damage, then Emboar finally struck with Heat Crash, leaving Accelgor with One Hit Point thanks to Accelgor's Focus Sash.  
"Swift again Accelgor" the Shadow called, and Accelgor shot more white stars at Emboar, dealing Minor damage.  
"Use Assurance Emboar," Rosa said, and Emboar's fists were cloaked with Anti-Positive energy, and struck, KO'ing Accelgor.  
"It doesn't bother us a bit if we have to use another Pokémon after one is defeated." the Second Shadow said as he withdrew Accelgor, and retreated.  
Conclusion: Emboar wins

Battle 3: Steelix, Azumarill VS 2 Pawniard and Banette  
"Pawniard, use Feint Attack," the Shadow said, and Pawniard charged at Steelix while cloaked in Anti-Positive energy, dealing Slight damage.  
"Alright Steelix, use Sand Tomb" Hugh called, and Steelix breathed a storm of Sand at Pawniard, dealing Minor damage, with the Sand, also dealing additional Slight damage.  
"Pawniard, another Feint Attack" the Shadow called, and Pawniard cloaked itself in Anti-Positive energy, and struck Steelix Slight damage.  
"Steelix, use Dig," Nate said, and Steelix dug underground, as Pawniard tried another Feint Attack. Then, Steelix rose up and struck, inflicting Significant damage. Slight damage is then inflicted on Pawniard by Sand Tomb.  
"Pawniard, use Feint Attack again" the Shadow called, and Pawniard cloaked itself with Anti-Positive energy, and struck Steelix, dealing Slight damage. Hugh then added "Now Steelix, end this with Sand Tomb" and Steelix sent a storm of sand at Pawniard, KO'ing it.  
"Pawniard, return," the Shadow said, and Pawniard was withdrawn.  
"Now Banette, let's rule" the Shadow called, and Banette materialised.  
"Now Banette, use Will-O-Wisp" the Shadow called, and Banette shot spectral flames at Steelix.  
"Steelix, use Sand Tomb to stop it" Hugh called, and Steelix roared a storm of sand at the spectral flames, dispelling it.  
"Quick Banette, use Shadow Claw" the Shadow called, and Banette cloaked its claws with Spectral energy and struck Banette, dealing Slight damage.  
"Respond, quick, use Iron Tail" Hugh called, and Steelix cloaked its tail with silver energy and hit, dealing Considerable damage.  
"Banette, use Will-O-Wisp again" the Shadow called, and Banette shot special flames at Steelix, Burning it. Steelix then takes Minor damage from the Burn.  
"Steelix, return" Hugh called, and Steelix was withdrawn. Hugh then continued with "Azumarill, let's show our might" and Azumarill materialised.  
"Banette, use Will-O-Wisp again" the Shadow called, but Hugh was ready, and called "Azumarill, defend with Aqua Ring" and Azumarill's rings of water absorbed the spectral flames without Burning Azumarill.  
"Respond Azumarill, use Aqua Tail," Hugh said, and Azumarill cloaked its tail with water and struck Banette, dealing Considerable damage. Azumarill then restored a Slight amount of health with Aqua Ring.  
"Quick, Shadow Claw, then Sucker Punch" the Shadow called, and it was a quick 1-2 strike, firstly with spectral claws, then anti-positive energy-cloaked punch, the first hit dealt Moderate damage, the second hit did Moderate damage.  
"End this Azumarill, use Aqua Tail" Hugh called, and the water-cloaked tail struck and KO'ed Banette.  
"Grr, Banette, return," the Shadow said as he withdrew Banette. He then added "Now Pawniard, let's rule" and Pawniard materialised. Azumarill then restored a Slight amount of health with Leftovers.  
"Azumarill, you've taken a lot of damage, so return," Hugh said, and Azumarill withdrew. He then added, "Steelix, let's show our might" and Steelix materialised.  
"Now Steelix, hide underground," Hugh said as the Shadow called "Pawniard, use Feint Attack" and Pawniard cloaked itself in Anti-Positive energy and charged at Steelix. But by the time that happened, Steelix had hidden underground. After a bit, Steelix sprung up and struck, dealing Considerable damage.  
"Pawniard, use Feint Attack," the Shadow said, and Pawniard cloaked itself with Anti-Positive energy and struck, dealing Slight damage.  
"Now use Sand Tomb Steelix" Hugh called, and Steelix shot a storm of sand at Pawniard, dealing Minor damage. The sand did an additional Slight amount of damage to Pawniard.  
"Pawniard, another Feint Attack" the Shadow called, and Pawniard again cloaked its fist with anti-positive energy and struck, dealing Slight damage.  
"Steelix, Dig again" Hugh called, and Steelix once again hit underground. And, this time, when Steelix struck, he KO'ed Pawniard.  
"It doesn't bother us a bit if Pokémon win or lose," the Shadow said as he withdrew the Pawniard, then departed.  
Conclusion: Steelix and Azumarill.

"Whew, that was weirdly easy. What should we do?" Rosa asked, to which Nate responded "Hope Ash and the Rockets finished liberating the trainers"  
"I hope so too" Hugh responded. He then swore loudly, as he saw the Plasma Frigate take off.  
"I hope that the others got on board" Hugh said, to which both Nate and Rosa replied "I hope so too"

Meanwhile with Ash, Hilda, Jessie and James  
The four of them go down to the lower level, where they find a Black Belt and a Battle Girl battling two Neo Team Plasma Grunts.  
"We'll hold these guys off, you two get onto the Frigate. Marlon's slowed the escape down, go now" Maki, the Battle Girl, said, to which the four of them nod, and return to the surface.  
After avoiding the battles between Nate, Rosa, Hugh and the three Shadows, they exit and follow towards the Plasma Frigate,  
Suddenly, Ash and Hilda hide behind nearby trees as Marlon exits and is pursued by numerous Grunts.  
After they pass, Ash and Hilda climb the gangplank onto the ship, with Jessie and James close behind.  
"So, what should we do?" Ash asked, to which James replied "We'll handle the remaining Grunts. You two find Kyurem and break it out, and take down Colress and Ghetsis"  
"Sounds good" Ash and Hilda both said, and while both Jessie and James stand guard, Ash and Hilda head inside.  
The Frigate then starts taking off, and all four of them have to hold onto something nearby to avoid falling over.  
Once high above the region, the group recover their footing and start moving around. As it turns out, there are inertial dampeners on the ship, at least for forward and backward movement, even if not for up and down.

Meanwhile with Marlon  
Marlon rushed back into the cave, where not only was he met by Nate, Rosa and Hugh, but also a Doctor who has just fully healed their Pokémon, but also the trainers of Seaside Cave, Trip and Maximus.  
"Do you know where that Plasma Frigate is going?" Hugh asked, to which Marlon replied "Giant Chasm, which is on the other side of Route 22"  
"Alright. Sorry guys, I'm following Neo Team Plasma" Hugh said, to which Nate replied "It's fine", to which Hugh nodded, and ran back.

Finally, on Route 14, Cynthia approaches the Shrine,  
"The Forces of Nature, I call you to help fight Neo Team Plasma," Cynthia said. Her prayer was answered, when Tormadus, Thundurus and Landorus appear before her.  
"They're headed for the Giant Chasm," she said, to which they all nodded, and headed off.

Finally, a Black Dragon with Red eyes, with N on board, and a White Dragon with Hilbert on board, also fly towards the Giant Chasm.


End file.
